Girahistoria
by CieloCriss
Summary: Harry vio el nombre de sus padres en el mapa del merodeador, ¡se encuentra con ellos!, el ataque mortífago en Hogwarts, Dumbledore muriendo y Sirius a punto de matar. Nuevo Cap, la historia da vueltas, gira y se cambia con un giratiempo.
1. El giratiempo descompuesto

**Fanfiction: Harry Potter******

**_~girahistoria~_****__**

Por CieloCriss 

*****

**El _giratiempo_ descompuesto**

*****

**J**ames Potter tuvo la sensación de que volaba muy rápidamente hacia atrás, pensó que hubiera sido más agradable volar hacia el frente, le temblaban las piernas. A su alrededor veía pasar manchas de objetos que no se delineaban correctamente. Notaba que le zumbaban los oídos. Uno de sus amigos intentó gritar; pero no pudo hacerlo... las voces sonaban como eco, no se distinguían.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, definitivamente estaba mareado, llevaba mucho tiempo viajando sin saber cuándo dejaría de volar en la nada; observó que Sirius cayó de rodillas, a comparación de él, estaba mucho más pálido, con el sudor jugando carreras por todo su rostro. Remus Lupin, el otro que había sufrido esa pesadilla, ni siquiera tenía conciencia de sí mismo, estaba tirado en el césped... ¡un momento! ¿Césped?, James no recordaba que en ese lugar hubiera zacate con anterioridad; eso significaba que... que...

—¡Sirius, hay césped!

—¿No me digas?, con razón lo estoy viendo, ¡dugh!

—No seas bobo, piensa una vez en tu vida: hay césped... si mal no recuerdo, en esta parte del Bosque Prohibido no había nada.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes toda la razón James, era un sitio rocoso en el que por mala suerte se nos ocurrió hacer el experimento con nuestro _giratiempo_, ¿nos habremos trasladado de sitio? — Sirius intentó caminar, pero antes de eso, se quitó una fina, larga y delgada cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello y del de sus amigos — Mmmh, interesante.... creo que sí estamos en el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts... ¡maldición!, estoy seguro de que no le moví mucho tiempo... fueron unas cuantas vueltas al futuro, o sea,  horas, ¡lo juro!... en la prueba que hicimos ayer, todo fue un éxito ¿Por qué ahora nos sale mal?

—Después pensamos en eso, Sirius... temo que, nuestro compadre Lupin está inconsciente.

—¿Que _Lunático_ qué?... entonces deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería  — sugirió Sirius Black, pateando con simpatía al bulto de su amigo que yacía en el pasto, según él, parecía una tierno cachorrito (y eso que no estaba convertido en hombre lobo).

—No podemos hacer eso si no sabemos en qué tiempo estamos, además, como todo parece indicar que algo hicimos mal al fabricar nuestra versión de _giratiempo_, las cosas pueden estar distorsionadas.

—James, si Remus despierta y le digo que no quisiste llevarlo a la enfermería, querrá comerte cuando sea luna llena.

—Sirius, ya sé que no podemos dejarlo así... cárgalo y llevémoslo a la enfermería, le explicaremos todo a Dumbledore, en caso de que siga siendo el Director, sino, pues supongo que el encargado del colegio no nos lo prohibirá, le diremos que fuimos exalumnos o algo así, mantendremos el anonimato ¿Te parece?

—Todo está bien menos la parte en la que mencionaste que debo cargar a Remus, creo que eres más apto que yo para eso.

—Tampoco podemos alterar esta época... nadie conocido debe vernos...                  

Unas extrañas pisadas sacaron a los jóvenes confundidos de sus pensamientos, ambos agarraron a Lupin por las manos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo, pero era inútil, cada vez oían más de cerca el ruido, no sabían de dónde provenía. Sirius mencionó que los licántropos tenían un oído muy fino, pero James le recordó a su mejor amigo que Remus estaba indispuesto para cualquier petición. Cuando ya creían haber escapado del peligro, una voz ronca, gruesa, pero amable, los interrumpió, haciendo que los pobres chicos, perdidos en el tiempo, palidecieran.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué haces en el Bosque Prohibido en estos momentos? ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te atacó _Quien-tú-sabes_ y huiste de la casa de los Dursley? ¿Y esos chicos? ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

James sabía quien le hablaba y le sujetaba los hombros, pero por el contrario, no sabía quién era Harry, lo estaban confundiendo. El aparecido, causante del susto de su vida, era Rubeus Hagrid, el simpático guardallaves de Hogwarts, quien según los merodeadores,  siempre ofrecía pésimos pasteles pero una agradable velada. James Potter y sus amigos lo veían por las tardes cuando terminaba la clase de Adivinación, o la de Pociones... "A lo mejor no ha pasado tanto tiempo" pensó ingenuamente Sirius "Quizá uno o dos años.... aún debemos estar en Hogwarts, lo extraño es que Hagrid le haya dicho a James de otra manera".

—Oye muchacho, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¡Deberías estar en casa de tus tíos!, sabes que las cosas están horribles, lo mejor será llevarte con Dumbledore... Madame Maxime y yo acabamos de llegar de... de un sitio que no debo decirte. ¿Sirius no te ha escrito?, ¡Dumbledore me ha contado todos los secretos y la verdad sobre él! —  Hagrid hablaba mucho, lucía asustado. James seguía sin entender ni jota de la conversación.

—Pues... Sirius está... a mi lado. — explicó, no sabía porqué Hagrid le había preguntado si su mejor amigo le había escrito.

—¿Cómo? ¿Se transformó en _Hocicos_ y anda merodeando como perro?

—¡Fatalidad!, ¡conoce mi secreto! – chilló Sirius, de 15 años, comiéndose las uñas.

—Hagrid... Errr, este chico — empezó James, apuntando a Remus, no dijo quién era porque no sabía si eso pondría en riesgo el pasado — necesita atención médica... ¿estará disponible la señora Pomfrey?

—¡Claro que sí!, es verano y todos los estudiantes están de vacaciones, en sus casas, justo como deberías hacerle tú, ¡mira que preocuparnos a todos!, sé que tus tíos son los muggles más muggles del mundo, pero Dumbledore les mandó una carta... en fin, este chico ciertamente necesita una enfermería, Harry, ¿quién es?

—Mi amigo...

—¿Y el otro chico?, oye, ahora que los miro... ustedes dos — apuntó a Remus y a Black — me parecen conocidos... 

—¿No me digas Hagrid?, jeje... — indagó con nerviosismo James, subiéndose las gafas que enmarcaban sus oscuros y destellantes ojos.

Rubeus tomó en sus brazos a Lupin sin analizarlo bien por la poca luz que ofrecía el Bosque Prohibido, le pidió a "Harry" y a Sirius que lo siguieran y comenzaron a avanzar.

Sí, estaban en su colegio, pero no sabían en qué época, James tenía ligeras sospechas que mejor no se ponía a analizar.

—Oye James... en chico lío nos hemos metido ¿Verdad?... no me explico cómo se descompuso el _giratiempo_, ayer revisé que todo estuviera bien ¡Lo juro!, a menos que Peter haya jugado otra vez con mis cosas, está bien demente el pobrecito.

—Sirius, habla más bajo, Hagrid puede oírnos — regañó Potter —. Lo que yo no entiendo es quien puede ser Harry, lo ha mencionado mucho.

—Alguien que se parece a ti, pero quien sabe si en verdad se parezca a ti, ya sabes cómo es Hagrid, ve parecidos en todas partes, ¿recuerdas cuando dijo que Lily  se parecía a una arañota gigante que vivía en este bosque?

—_Aragog_.

—Sí, _Aragog_... bueno, sé que Lily es cascarrabias muchas veces, pero no me parece que tenga pinta de araña.

—Sí, recuerdo ese día. A lo mejor Harry es un dragón, ¿no recuerdas que Hagrid siempre quiso uno?, ¡vaya, es estúpido pensar eso!, aunque, no sé... ese nombre de Harry...

—¿Ese nombre qué?

—Lily lo menciona... habla de que le gusta...

—¿El nombre de Harry?... James, date cuenta de lo que dices, hablas como si... 

—¿De qué hablan, chicos?, ya llegamos a los terrenos del colegio, ¡es increíble lo mucho que puede cambiar el día nada más con salir del Bosque Prohibido!

—Yo agregaría lo siguiente: cómo cambia el castillo con el tiempo — agregó Black, observando a Hogwarts con unos cambiecitos que para el animago ilegal no pasaron desapercibidos.

Siguieron desplazándose, sabían de antemano que estaban haciendo mal, su presencia en esa época estaba alterando las cosas, ahora Hagrid creía que James era un tal Harry, y cada vez que le decían así, James sentía una punzada en el vientre.

—¿En dónde estoy? —despertó Remus. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró en el regazo de los brazos del semi-gigante guardabosques de su colegio, se asustó, ¿qué había pasado con el loco experimento que habían hecho sus amigos con el _giratiempo_ que crearon en base a uno que tenía McGonagall en su despacho?,  a Lupin le dolía ligeramente la cabeza —¡Hagrid!... hey chicos, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Rubeus dejó al joven delgado y castaño en el suelo, éste se mantuvo de pie mientras se recargaba en la pared, lucía débil.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿me conoces?... tu rostro me parece conocido, muchacho.

—¿Eh?, pues claro que soy Luuuu... – dijo Remus sin comprender.

Sirius le tapó la boca al canelo de ojos grises y sonrió como si fuera un angelito malvado. James también sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Es... es mi amigo _Hedwig_...

—¿_Hedwig_? — rió Black, estallando en carcajadas, a Remus no le gustó el apodo.

Sin embargo Hagrid se puso serio y comenzó a pensar.

—¿Qué no _Hedwig_ es tu lechuza?... cielos Harry, no pareces ser Harry.... ¡Un momento!

—¿Qué? – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y si son impostores y buscan hacerle daño a Dumbledore?

—¿Qué?

—Mortífagos disfrazados de Harry Potter, ¡cómo no me di cuenta de eso!

—¿_HARRY_ _POTTER_? – exclamó James, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Claro! — siguió Hagrid —¡Eres un impostor! — entonces le descubrió la frente, la cicatriz en forma de rayo no estaba —¡No tienes la cicatriz!, la cicatriz que le hizo _Quien-ustedes-saben_ cuando era bebé...

El joven de lentes resopló, debió volarle mucho la imaginación, casi pierde el sentido común que le quedaba. Sin embargo Sirius Black fue más veloz para atar cabos suelos: Estaban en el futuro, había un tal Harry Potter... y si... y si...

—Disculpa Hagrid, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías decirme de quién es hijo Harry Potter?

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿No lo saben?, eso ni los impostores ignorarían, Harry Potter es el niño que vivió, derrotó a... a...

—¿Voldemort? — interrogó Lupin, sin temor de pronunciar el nombre.

—Ehhh... sí, eres valiente al decirlo, muchacho. 

—¿Entonces?

—Harry Potter, por supuesto, ¡es hijo de los Potter!, de James y Lily Potter.

A James le comenzó a girar la cabeza de manera más fea que con el _giratiempo_, se jaló los cabellos y se puso lívido, toda su sangre bajó a sus talones y desapareció de su rostro. Respiró fuertemente dos veces seguidas, y sin poder seguir atento a lo que acababa de oír, se desmayó.

—Caramba... tendremos de todas formas qué ir con Madame Pomfrey — suspiró Hagrid, ya no pensaba en que esos chicos fueran impostores.

—¿Hijo de James y Lily? ¡INCREÍBLE! —opinó Sirius, bufando de la impresión.

—Creo Sirius, que viajamos muchísimos años al futuro... en donde Lily es esposa de James y tienen un bebé.

—¿Te parece un bebé un joven de nuestra edad, Remus?

—¡Era un decir!

—No puedo creer que James se haya casado con Lily...

—Él tampoco — opinó Remus, señalando al pobre y desmayado James —, pero yo ya lo veía venir... tenemos qué regresar a nuestra época, estamos trastornando todo aquí, le adelantamos al _giratiempo_ unas horas, pero las horas fueron años...

—¡Hey!... ¡Esperen un poco chicos! —rogó Hagrid, comenzando a recordar —ustedes son... pero, pero, pero no es posible...

—Bueno, todo tiene una explicación, Hagrid....

—¿Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, verdad? ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué clase de poción han tomado para volverse chicos?

—No Hagrid, no has entendido. Sí somos nosotros: Remus Lupin, James Potter y Sirius Black. Pero venimos del pasado, resulta que nos ocurrió un accidente con un _giratiempo_ y...

—¿Es James Potter realmente? – inquirió Hagrid, mirando al muchacho desmayado para luego levantarlo.

—Sí... – respondió Remus, supuso que algo entristeció de repente a Hagrid, porque se puso melancólico.

—Se le parece mucho a Harry, el mismo cabello y tono de piel, ¡hasta el diseño de las gafas!, la única diferencia radical son los ojos, esos los tiene de Lily, verdes como la esmeralda, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?, ¡tengo qué llamar  a Dumbledore!, ojalá le permita a Harry ver a James, sería muy importante para Harry, lo haría tan feliz, conocería a su padre.

Los jóvenes se quedaron algo confundidos con las palabras de Hagrid, lo miraron fijamente.

—¿Harry no conoce a su padre?...

—Ohhh. Temo que no debí decirles esto a ustedes dos —renegó el gigante, arrepentido.

—Hagrid, ahora nos lo dices, ¿por qué Harry Potter no conoce a su padre? —rogó Lupin en forma de cuestión..

—Escuchen muchachos... todo esto es muy enredoso... hemos tenido épocas muy difíciles, si vienen del pasado no deberían saber el futuro.

—¡Al diablo con las reglas, Hagrid!, se trata de nuestro James, ¿está enfermo?, ¿lo capturó Voldemort?

—...James... y Lily Potter... fueron asesinados el día en que _Quien-ustedes-saben_ fue vencido por última vez...

Lupin y Black abrieron los ojos al triple por asombro que les causó esa revelación, ¡uno de los merodeadores estaba muerto!, ¡su mejor amigo! ¡_Cornamenta_!... Sirius apretó los puños y pateó el suelo. Remus miró fijamente a Hagrid, esperando una broma, ¡no podía ser posible!

—Me parece que te apresuraste en decirles esas cosas, Hagrid. — se escuchó de repente. Los adolescentes del pasado vieron entonces al imperioso profesor Dumbledore.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! – dijeron al unísono Sirius y Remus.

Albus les sonrió con candidez, se inclinó hasta James y lo visualizó un rato.

—Así que tuvieron un accidente con el _giratiempo_ que Minerva perdió hace tantos años — sonrió tras su frase, miró a los Merodeadores.

—Bueno, técnicamente teníamos qué regresar el _giratiempo_ de la profesora, sólo lo tomamos para tratar de hacer nuestra versión — susurró Black—. Realmente lo sentimos, Señor...

—Me impresiona mucho verlos jóvenes, y del pasado —admitió el Director —. Querido Hagrid, el joven Potter necesita ir a la enfermería, llévalo con Poppy para que le administre un poco de glucosa, te ruego que esperes ahí con él, no quiero que James se escape, nadie debe saber de quien se trata.

—Claro... —murmuró el gigante.

—Señor Black, señor Lupin, ustedes, si no les importa, tendrán una larga charla conmigo acerca de cómo fueron a llegar a esta época.

Los dos asintieron y siguieron al Director muy contrariados.

Sabían que James estaba muerto, y no sólo él, también Lily. Ambos temían tampoco no existir, Sirius casi lo aseguraba porque anteriormente había escuchado que Hagrid le reclamaba a Harry el que no estuviera en casa de sus tíos muggles... todo era muy confuso, digo, si Harry era hijo de su mejor amigo, era ilógico que en vez de estar con él estuviera con otros que ni siquiera aceptaban la magia; sin embargo, por otra parte, Hagrid lo había mencionado. Ninguno de los dos quería que su camarada estuviera muerto, era totalmente injusto. James siempre había sido un chico listo, inteligente y líder, ¡tenía tanto futuro por delante!, ¡Maldito sea Voldemort!

El interior del Castillo tenía ese aire solemne y tradicional; pasaron cerca de la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor, y pudieron ver que la Señora Gorda aún seguía siendo la "guardiana". También miraron pasar a Nick Casi Decapitado, quien seguro iba pensando en algo interesante porque no los saludó.

—Todo parece seguir igual... —optó por decir Sirius —no puedo creer que hayan pasado tantos años.

Por unos instantes sus ojos azules vieron una vitrina en donde estaba un artículo en donde decía algo de un Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Pero hay mucho silencio por ser verano. Yo nunca había venido en verano a Hogwarts – opinó Remus.

—Es posible que venga una época de mucho silencio, Remus.  

Llegaron hasta un recoveco y los jóvenes vieron una escultura con forma de águila.

_"Betún de cereza"_ dijo Dumbledore; su contraseña era... inusual.

El águila se elevó y  aparecieron unas escaleras en forma de caracol, los jóvenes siguieron a Dumbledore.

—¿James no sabrá lo que hablaremos? – preguntó Sirius.

—Por supuesto, pero deberé hablar con él a solas. No sé en cuanto tiempo podré arreglar su _giratiempo_, y de no estar advertidos, podrían alterar seriamente toda la realidad.

—¡Eso estaría bien! – renegó Sirius —¡Podríamos impedir la muerte de James si seguimos viajando por el tiempo!, no es justo que esté muerto, ¡no es justo!

—Señor Black, le ruego que se calme. Entren por favor... ¡_Fawkes_!, tenemos visitas.

Una hermosa ave Fénix apareció de entre las cenizas, era un pimpollo acabado de nacer, que piaba con gracia adorable.

—Tomen asiento, por favor, tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

_--_

_Continuará..._

_--_

**_Notas de la autora:_** ¡Hola a todos, gracias por leer!, espero esta primera parte les haya agradado, espero no tener muchos errores en el fic, ya que siempre opino que hacer fanfics de libros es más complicado porque a veces no seguimos el estilo de la autora. Ojalá mi historia les parezca interesante, les aseguro que cada vez estará mejor, porque ¿Acaso no hay un mundo de posibilidades con el paréntesis abierto?, el simple hecho de pensar en cuando James se entere de su futuro es escalofriante, ¡y cuando se encuentre con Harry!, espero no decepcionarlos.

Esta idea me venía rondando por la mente desde hace mucho, pero tengo qué admitir que gracias a la película 2 retorné decidí elaborarla (la idea). Quizá no les quedó muy claro el concepto de "giratiempo" que usé para el fic, poco a poco la trama verdadera surgirá y la comprenderán. Creo que será un fic elaborado y tendré que trabajar para que quede decente, así que espero lo sigan y me ayuden a mejorar.

¿Qué pasará con James? 

¿Se cambiará la historia de Harry Potter por la intervención de los Merodeadores? ¿Se encontrarán a sus YO grandes? ¿Se enterarán de lo de la rata?

¡Sigan leyendo!, el próximo capítulo será: _Siguiendo a Pigwidgeon._

_¡Gracias por leer, no se olviden del Review!_

**Este FIC está dedicado a varias personas. Primeramente a mi sobrino Alberto (debería decir mi primo), ¡espero te guste, Champ-kun!, (él siempre ha soportado que le lea mis creaciones). También a mi hermano, quien espero algún día lo lea.**

**De una manera especial, lo dedico a mis dos mejores amigas: a mi hermanita Dikana, quien es una excelente escritora y una grandiosa amiga (¡Gracias por todo Pili-chan). Y a mi querida amiga Dadaiiro, quien me ha impactado con su fic "Hechizo del pasado", además, ella me ha ayudado mucho en la realización de este escrito (me diste muchos ánimos, ¡gracias!).**

**Por último, se lo dedico a mi amigo Sergio (el único de mi escuela que aprecia los libros de HP).**


	2. Siguiendo a Pig

**Notas1: ¡Hola!, les agradezco de todo corazón que estén leyendo mi fanfic. Espero que la idea les esté agradando y ojalá y cada vez se ponga más interesante (esa es la intención). Este capítulo ya empieza a adentrarnos en la trama, es posible que falten explicaciones, pero con el transcurso del fic las dudas se irán esfumando. Al final les agradeceré personalmente su interés en mi fic... ¿Se enterará James de su futuro? ¿Conocerá a su hijo Harry?... ¡Gracias otra vez!, ahora los dejo con la lectura.** **Fanfiction: Harry Potter******

**_~girahistoria~_**

Por CieloCriss

******

**Siguiendo a _Pigwidgeon_**

******

**S**irius Black iba pateando los pilares del castillo con tal enjundia que en ciertas partes temblaba, como si de verdad un sismo hubiera azotado Hogwarts; sus lágrimas, también furiosas, se le escapaban de los ojos. Remus lo miraba de reojo, estaba triste, pero al menos no tan enfadado como su amigo... todo era nostálgico en el futuro, ¿qué sería de él en esos días?, ¿podría verse a sí mismo y reconocerse?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!.... ¡Maldita sea!....

—Ya basta Sirius, ¿quieres calmarte?, me duele la cabeza.

—¡No es justo Remus!, es algo tan importante y tan... ¿espeluznante?... el caso es que no podemos decirle nada a James hasta que Dumbledore sepa cómo darle la noticia...

—Fíjate bien, Black. — Dijo el licántropo —¿Cómo vas a llegar a decirle a James?: ¡Hola James!, ¿sabías que estás muerto y dejaste huérfano al pobre Harry que ha sufrido mucho todos estos años?, ¿te enteraste de que por más de 12 años tu mejor amigo Sirius Black fue creído culpable de tu muerte y estuvo encerrado en Azkaban?

—¡Maldita sea mi suerte también!, ¡JA!... ¿Cómo pudieron creer que YO traicioné a mis mejores amigos? —exclamó Sirius, con la ira convirtiéndose en sudor de la preocupación y enfado.

—Oye Sirius...

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Quién será el verdadero traicionero de Lily y James?, no sé porqué Dumbledore no nos lo dijo... se me hace que aquí hay gato encerrado.

—Te juro que lo averiguaré, Remus. Y cuando tenga al verdadero culpable entre mis preciosas garras de _Canuto_, le voy a pegar la rabia.

—Bueno, asegúrate de contagiarte primero, ¡pero a mí ni me babees!

—Muy gracioso. Estoy severamente dañado. Pero si estamos aquí es por algo, no fue la casualidad la que nos trajo.

—Pudimos caer en cualquier lugar, sí es una coincidencia, ¿acaso crees que estamos aquí para cambiar o reformar algo?; lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a ver a James, tranquilizarlo y...

—¡¡Mentirle!!, eso es lo que vamos a hacer... pero James no será imbécil por mucho tiempo, todavía Peter, pero James no.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estará haciendo Peter?

—El demente debe estar comiendo, ¿qué otra?, no tiene muchas opciones... Mmmh, quizá nos extrañe, aunque a lo mejor el tiempo quedó suspendido o algo así; creo que debí estudiar más sobre los efectos del _giratiempo_, pero bueno... estoy hablando demasiado.

—Deben ser los nervios... mira, ya llegamos a la enfermería.

—Ya sé. Qué curioso, ayer vine a que me arreglaran mi hermosa cabellera, ¿recuerdas lo que el bestia de Snape me hizo en clase de pociones?

—Sí, te dejó calvo con un hechizo extraño, que "accidentalmente" vació en tu cráneo.

—Bueno, lo curioso es que vengo al otro día a la misma enfermería, pero en realidad han pasado muchísimos años.

—¡SIRIUS! ¡¡ESCÓNDETE!!

—¿Qué?

—Haz caso – ordenó Lupin, jalando a su amigo hacia una estatua de oso que los ocultaría.

A Sirius le crecieron las ojeras del susto, el mismo demonio en persona... no, peor aún, Severus Snape con su pelo grasiento y nariz aguileña, paseaba por los pasillos  como si fuera el rey del sitio.

—Sirius, ahora que recuerdo, Dumbledores nos dijo que el inútil de Snape es profesor de Pociones en esta época.

—¡Pobre de mi sobrino Harry! De mi protegido.

—Cállate, nos oirá.

—Eso estaría bien.

—¡Espera!... bueno, ¡ya qué!, tú no tienes remedio...

Sirius salió del escondite y Remus sonrió esperando un espectáculo digno de admirar, también se puso al descubierto, aunque de una manera más discreta. Sirius avanzó  directo hacia el profesor de Pociones, quien no lo vio por andar viendo las telarañas del techo del castillo, se veía muy acongojado. Black sacó su varita e hizo un ruidoso _¡EJEM!_

Fue entonces cuando el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin miró hacia abajo y se topó con un muchacho alto, de ojos azules, con el cabello negro, como su mismo pelo. El mocoso reía con descaro y le apuntaba con una varita.

"¿Black?" se dijo, muy extrañado "Tanto trabajo hace que tenga alucinaciones; desgraciadamente aún está vivo, pero está bastante crecidito el desgraciado".

—¡Hey Severus! — rugió la supuesta alucinación, que era más real que sus mismos calzoncillos. Snape se rascó el cráneo, y la visión susurró un hechizo muy raro que el profesor malhumorado no alcanzó a percibir por el cansancio —¡Adiós! — gritó el chico y desapareció para reunirse con su amigo de ojos grises.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Sirius? — preguntó ansioso el castaño-cenizo.

—Sólo espera, el espectáculo iniciará.

En tanto, Snape se había extrañado aún más al ver a Lupin aparecer de chiquillo... Sí, necesitaba un descanso. Volvió a rascarse el cráneo, para su sorpresa, cuando lo hizo, todo el cabello se le vino abajo: se había quedado calvo.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA — rió de la emoción Black junto con Lupin, de nueva cuenta salieron del escondite, esta vez con unas sonrisotas propias de los niños que están sin dientes y quieren presumirlo.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! – gritó el calvo muy desconcertado.

—Ayer, bueno, no, hace más o menos 20 años, me dejaste calvo a mí, Severus. ¡Ah la venganza!, dulce venganza. Vamos Remus, debería agradecérnoslo, a ver si el pelo ya no le sale grasiento.

Los dos merodeadores, rodearon al hombre asombrado y huyeron como todos unos profesionales.

--

James Potter abrió sus grandes y astutos ojos con lentitud, se puso las gafas, se sentía avergonzado por haberse desmayado, pero lo peor era que no recordaba el porqué de su repentino acto. Estaba en la Enfermería de Hogwarts. El acomodo de la misma había cambiado, las sábanas eran nuevas, ¡menos mal!, las recordaba algo rotas y desgastadas, él siempre visitaba con frecuencia la enfermería por sus diversas actividades "extra-clase" que casi nadie sabía apreciar. La señora Pomfrey llegó hasta él, le dio una bebida extraña, ahí fue cuando James recordó al _giratiempo_ y su nueva aventura; nada más viendo arrugas en su enfermera favorita entendió que estaba en otra época, en una época donde ÉL, estaba... ¿casado con Lily?, y... ¡tenía un hijo!

—¡No, yo casado no! —gritó contrariado — ¡Y con un hijo!, qué perturbador, quiero irme a mi casa.

—Muchacho, estás alucinando. Tómate este jugo especial de membrillo.

—¿Me-qué?... — se tragó el contenido, sabía raro pero él no pensó en eso.

Hagrid entró en escena de  pronto, sus pasos eran indistinguibles, resonaban de manera rara, propia de alguien anormalmente alto. A veces el semi-gigante tenía que agacharse para cruzar las puertas.

—¡Ah... ya despertaste! JAAAAARRRY.

—Yo no soy Harry – corrigió el muchacho. La señora Pomfrey estaba ligeramente confundida, pero bueno, su deber era curar, y no andar metiendo las narices en donde no le importaba. Sólo esperaba que Harry, o quien quiera que fuera, estuviera bien.

—No lo perturbes mucho Hagrid, el chico está débil.

Se fue sin decir nada más. Parecía que la mujer estaba feliz de atender a un enfermo, en verano la enfermería estaba más sola que un desierto abandonado.

—Escucha James... nadie debe saber que eres James.

—Ah. 

—Esto es serio James, estás aquí, pero no deberías estar, si _Quien-tú-sabes_ se entera de que estás vivo, como mínimo regresa a matarte... OUUUHH

—¿Regresar a matarme? – cuestionó, extrañado.

—No debí decir eso. Escucha James... los Mortífagos quieren hacer que... Harry Potter muera... y pues, si te ven niño, creerán que eres él... y por eso regresará a matarte, pero en realidad no ha matado.

—Me parece que tienes problemas para expresar lo que quieres que oiga. —admitió el joven, sin prestar demasiada atención —¿Dónde están los chicos?, ¿quién sabe de esto?, ¡quiero saber!

—Dumbledore lo sabe, estuvo hablando con los muchachos sobre el _giratiempo_, vendrá a verte.

—¡Dios mío!,  en qué lío nos metió Sirius esta vez .

—¡Cómo que yo, James!, según recuerdo fue tu idea — y Sirius fingió la voz de su amigo:—_"Siri, le tomé prestado a  McGonagall un descubrimiento único que podremos reproducir con ciertos detallitos para viajar por el tiempo"._

—El que siempre pide cosas prestadas de forma ilegal eres tú, Sirius. Ya ni sabes qué es real y qué no es. Además, ¡yo no hablo así!

—Bueno, admito que soy el de la ideas geniales.

—Ideas perversas, agregaría yo —sinceró Lupin, llegando hasta James.

—¿Y qué hablaron con Dumbledore?

—Deja esas preguntas para después. Tendrías que haber visto la calvicie de Snape.

—¿Snape? ¿Calvicie?, el que quedó calvo fuiste tú Sirius, y eso fue hace muchos años.

—Ya no más – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa maligna y un movimiento soberbio de su abultada cabellera..

A lo lejos se escucharon murmullos, Snape hablaba con Madame Pomfrey. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Severus entrara lanzando injurias al aire de reniegos incoherentes, según la curandera. James Potter no sabía si reírse, contenerse o tener un poco de miedo, digo, ver a tu enemigo de "anciano" siendo aún joven era algo único, inverosímil... la mollera calva del adulto era bastante graciosa. Severus rápidamente sintió abejas en el estómago, algo parecido a un malestar que surge gracias a los odios. Primero olió raro, olía a bestias (según él), y luego, cuando vio las masas de los conocidos que habían atentado en contra de su dignidad (y que lucían como sus enemigos del pasado) quiso infartarse del coraje.

—¡TÚ! — exclamó iracundo, señalando a Black.

—Ehhh, hola.

—Sirius es experto en cinismo —musitó Remus, James asintió.

Snape hizo girar sus ojos de forma rara. Le dolía la cabeza. No sólo miraba a sus pesadillas humanizadas, sino que, además, veía al fantasma de James Potter encogido en una cama de la escuela.

—No puede ser. — Negó asombrado, histérico, horrorizado; entonces alzó su varita y golpeó a sus pesadillas reales, eran de carne y hueso, ¡estaban vivos!

—Oye, eso dolió Snape; si Dumbledore se entera de que abusas de los menores  le bajará puntos a Slytherin.

—Eso ya no importa, ahora es profesor.

—¡Qué demonios hacen aquí, ustedes dos! —les gritó a Lupin y Black — Ya sabía yo que no eran de fiar, se ponen a jugar en vez de estar... ¿trabajando?, ¿tomaron la poción de la fuente de la juventud?... y tú, Potter... ¿No deberías estar con los muggles?

Sí, seguro no era James, sino Harry. Tenían un odioso parecido, aunque Snape podría haber jurado que era su archi-enemigo de la niñez.

—¡Profesor Snape, está usted haciendo mucho escándalo!, el pobre chico está confundido, tiene visiones, necesita descansar. Tome su remedio y recuperará su cabello. Qué raro, no me tocaba este caso de calvicie desde hacía muchísimos años.

—Yo diría que fue ayer —opinó Sirius.

—Ya, fuera, fuera... llévate a estos chicos, Hagrid, directo a sus casas. — luego volteó a ver a Snape, quien miraba una extraña poción  verdosa, parecida a la multijugos —Y usted, profesor Snape, tómese la pócima, dentro de unas horas  recuperará su cabello.

—... grasiento — musitó Sirius, muy inspirado.

—Sí, se ve mejor calvo el pobrecito —siguió James —, pero no tiene muchas opciones.

—Concurro — agregó Remus.

Por suerte Snape no escuchó esos comentarios, salió del sitio muy consternado, había decidido  hablar con Dumbledore, ¡se volvería loco con esas visiones!

James pensó, y no comunicó "¿Por qué Harry debe estar en casa de los muggles si es mi hijo?"

--

Había transcurrido un día desde aquél aterrizaje de los tres jóvenes magos en el futuro. Dumbledore, en sus ratos libres /que eran pocos debido a la cercanía constante de Voldemort y los Mortífagos, con sus redadas y desastres/ trataba de analizar el problema del _giratiempo_, pero aún no había descubierto nada relevante, no sabía cuál era el problema, y mientras no se supiera la falla, no podía permitir que los ex—alumnos de los merodeadores usaran ese aparato una vez más. Algunos profesores estaban enterados de la verdadera identidad de los jóvenes, Snape casi había sufrido un paro cardiaco al saber la verdad, seguro que tener que lidiar con dos Lupin, dos Black y dos Potter (por Harry) sería el reto de su vida. Incluso McGonagall le había dicho que si no encontraban la solución al problema, los chicos perdidos en el tiempo entrarían a clases junto con el nuevo año escolar "Albus dice que es lo más conveniente, Black, Potter y Lupin son aun unos niños y no pueden quedar abandonados. Se le dirá a los alumnos que son estudiantes foráneos o alguna excusa parecida" había informado Minerva, la Jefa de la Casa Griffyndor.

En tanto, James había vivido en la más completa ignorancia. Sus amigos le habían dicho un montón de mentiras que el anteojudo padre de Harry se había tragado:

_Harry Potter es tu hijo, pero está con los parientes de Lily, ¿recuerdas a su hermana? (...) Lily y tú están en un viaje que servirá para desarrollar una estrategia que tiene como fin matar a Voldemort_... el caso era que parecía que el pobre de James no sospechaba nada, hasta la idea de estar casado y tener un hijo ya no le era tan incómoda.

Los chicos habían repasado el castillo tantas veces, que podían irse con los ojos cerrados sin perderse. Estaban aislados, no se les daba noticias de los hechos externos, todos los profesores que conocían el secreto decían que no era conveniente seguir alarmándolos. Estaban aburridos. Remus y Black (e ingenuamente James) querían conocerse a sí mismos, estaban hartos de rondar como _zombies_, todos tenían algo qué hacer, menos ellos, que no pertenecían a nada en este presente.

—Tengo ganas de ver a Lily — expresó James, sentado cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

—¿Cómo? – se admiraron sus amigos.

—Lily va a ser mi esposa... — Potter se sonrojó, sus amigos sabían que tenían dos opciones: cambiar la conversación o huir de James para evitar decir algo indebido.

—Vamos a ver qué cocina Hagrid – aconsejó Lupin, alejándose, se notaba, quería huir del "tema" que James acaba de mencionar.

Sirius y James suspiraron, la soledad era terrible,  no había a quien hacerle diabluras. El moreno de ojos oscuros pensaba en que Sirius estaba más serio justamente por eso, no se imaginaba lo que su coetáneo en verdad pensaba.

—¿Y si no regresamos a nuestra época, Sirius?

—Sí vamos a regresar, tenemos qué, James, yo no me muero sin haber arreglado unos problemas — renegó el joven animago ilegal.

—¿Cuáles?

—Ya te lo dije, no me casé y tampoco tengo hijos. Yo quiero que en este futuro haya un Black Junior merodeando — mintió _Canuto_, pues lo que él deseaba era que SU amigo estuviera vivo, él libre y Remus en paz, ¡ah!, y Peter comiendo.

—Te comprendo. Al principio me extrañé, hasta me incomodé, pero ahora veo la situación con otros ojos... ya conoces a mi padre, siempre estuvo ocupado en su trabajo. Creo que quizás estoy siendo buen padre para Harry, no sé, deben ser instintos paternales o algo así, pero quiero conocerlo. Aunque no nos dejan salir de aquí sé Voldemort anda suelto, quiere acabar con mi hijo ¿Te das cuenta?, tengo qué ayudarlo, desde que llegamos he estado ensimismado en la nada, ni siquiera me he puesto a leer un libro... sé que es interesante revisar el castillo, pero  no hay muchas novedades, a excepción de esas bromas de caramelo que encontramos en la estatua de la bruja tuerta. ¿Dónde estará nuestro mapa?, hay muchas cosas por saber.

—Pues yo digo que debemos averiguarlas — propuso Black —. Todos los maestros andan escondiendo cosas misteriosas, hasta Snape nos huye, seguro que Dumbledore le indicó que si no puede contenerse no se nos acerque, jeje.

Remus salió de la cabaña.

—Muchachos, necesitamos ayuda, parece que la masa que cocinamos está a punto de explotar — sonrió el de cabello claro—. Además, Hagrid quiere enseñarte unas fotos, James... son de Harry.

—¿En serio?, genial —admitió el chico, se levantó de un salto y ayudó, en el acto, a Black a ponerse de pie con un jalón.

La cabaña de Hagrid tenía el mismo aire casero y agradable que los chicos recordaban. Fea en decoración, pero con buena vibra. Suciedad, descuido, pero amabilidad impresa en las paredes viejas y la chimenea cálida. Percibieron un olor putrefacto, salía de la olla. Sirius se asomó y miró un caldo negruzco indescifrable.

—¿Qué es esto, Hagrid?

—Será un pastel — dijo muy contento el semi-gigante, que traía en sus manos un álbum extraño. Caminó hacia James y Remus,  con una sonrisa amena y sincera, les entregó lo que cargaba —. Oh... son algunas fotografías donde sale Harry, es un álbum mío sobre Hogwarts, pero aparté algunas fotos porque pensé que  te interesarían.

—Gracias Hagrid — respondió James, abriendo donde indicaba un separador con forma de hipogrifo.

En la primera fotografía, James Potter y su esposa cargaban con un bebé, James comenzó a sudar y a enrojecerse.

—¡Vaya James!, ya estás viejo ahí —dijo Sirius, quien ya estaba en medio de sus amigos—. Y Lily sale bien, ¿qué se hizo en el cabello para que no estuviera tan parado?

—Ya Sirius, deja a Lily en paz.

—¡Bah!, ni me escucha. 

—Harry parece un bebé sano — agregó Remus, nostálgico "Aún James estaba vivo... se ve tan feliz con su familia... Sirius tiene razón, no es justo para él ni para nosotros tener este futuro; debemos cambiarlo".

Le dieron la vuelta a la página del álbum, había una pintura de la boda de James y Lily, más atrás estaba Sirius haciendo diversos gestos considerados como graciosos.

—¡Miren!, ahí estoy yo — se apresuró a decir  Black, apuntándose frenéticamente —. Saludo como todo un galán, no lo entiendo James, ¿cómo te casaste tú y no yo, que soy un casanovas?

—Es de lo más raro eso de  ver tu propia boda, siento como si estuviera en clase de Adivinación —murmuró James, mirando al rubio-cenizo.

—Tienes razón — Lupin siguió mirando, al lado de esa fotografía había otra de un chico de más o menos 11 años, salían a su lado dos personas más —. Oye James, yo creo que este es Harry, tu hijo.

James dejó de ver su boda y fijó la mirada en la otra foto móvil. 

En efecto, ese debía ser Harry. Tenía el cabello oscuro, quizá no tanto como el mismo James, pero no dejaba de ser negro. Los ojos color verde-pino le daban elegancia al rostro. El niño usaba gafas, sonreía al lado de los que supusieron los merodeadores, eran sus amigos.

—¿Es Harry, Hagrid? —preguntó Remus.

—Oh, sí. ¿Verdad que se parece mucho a James?

—Sí, en definitiva — respondió Lupin.

—¿Y quién es esa chica?, debe estar muy linda ahora que han pasado los años.

—Esa es Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry. Es una niña muy inteligente.

—Sirius, te prohíbo que le coquetees a la amiga de MI hijo — rugió James —¡Pervertido!

—James, déjame decirte que estás actuando como un padre posesivo, ni que la tal Hermione sea novia de Harry, ¿o sí?

—Pero Sirius, James tiene razón. Esa chica podría ser tu hija. — siguió Remus, sonriendo —, eso es lo pervertido.

—_Lunático_, nunca dije que iba a hacer algo prohibido con la chica, sólo enfaticé en que posiblemente los años le habían hecho bien.

James ya había dejado de oír a sus amigos, volvió a dirigirse a Hagrid.

—¿Y el pelirrojo?

—Ahh, él es...

Algo interrumpió la conversación. Sirius Black, con sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules visualizó a un extraño animal, con parecido a una snitch viva, que movía sus alas como un colibrí en busca de miel, era una ¿lechuza?, el ave ululaba y picoteaba la ventana de la cabaña, rápidamente llamó la atención de todos.

—Es _Pigwidgeon_. — avisó Hagrid, encaminándose a la ventana con madera desgastada —. ¡No esperaba que _Pig_ me visitara hoy!

En cuanto le permitió el paso al animalito acelerado, éste comenzó a gorjear contento porque había cumplido su misión. Volaba con rapidez, recorría  las pequeñas dimensiones de la casita en un dos por  tres.

—Si gustas la atrapo, o va a perder las cartas y el paquete que trae...

—Creo que el cargamento está más grande que la lechuza —opinó Remus.

Sirius se encaramó en él sofá de Hagrid, saltó del mismo, y apresó a _Pig_, con ambas manos, formando un gran puño.

—Auch, esta cosa está picoteándome.

—Gracias Sirius, ahora permíteme tomar la carta, a _Pig_ le gusta saber que ha hecho las cosas bien, es muy expresiva.

—Si tú dices... más bien es insensata — Sirius abrió los puños y agarró con velocidad la carta. _Pigwidgeon_ pareció molestarse porque el ser "equivocado" tomó su carta, así que volvió a arrebatársela al mago del pasado, y voló hacia Hagrid.

—Muy bien, _Pig_, has sido muy buena, ¡una entrega fenomenal!, Ron se pondrá contento.

—Si _Cerdo_, muy bien, ataca al buen Black —gruñó el herido por pico de lechuza, entonces le susurró a James —¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle _Pig_ a una lechuza demente?

Su amigo cuestionado encogió los hombros, estaba muy entretenido viendo cómo Hagrid leía la carta con mucho interés, ¿quién se la mandaría?... no era que quisiera ser chismoso, pero ¡había tantas cosas que quería saber y no entendía!

Rubeus se dirigió a su caldero con "veneno" y lo apagó. Vació en contenido en un recipiente de aluminio y en seguida metió el pastel al horno.

—Perdonen mi distracción, chicos... me decías algo, James.

—Preguntaba sobre quién era el pelirrojo.

—Es Ronald Weasley, el dueño de _Pig_.

—Me suena el apellido Weasley — opinó Lupin, acomodando su cabello lacio tras la oreja.

—Es posible que conozcan a Arthur Weasley, debió estar en Grinffyndor años más arriba que ustedes.

—Por supuesto, ya me acordé. — recordó Remus.

Hubo una pequeña explosión en el horno, el postre no había resistido  la lumbre que se necesitaba para cocer la masa. Hagrid lanzó un bufido simpático de descontento, el perro _Fang_ salió calmadamente de la cabaña para bostezar sin ser perturbado.

—¡Por todos los cielos!, tendré que ir por más material para el pastel, debe estar hecho para hoy.

—¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien, Hagrid?

—Chicos, tendré que ir a la cocina, quizá los elfos domésticos tengan más masilla de calabaza. —avisó el semi-gigante antes de salir con algo de prisa. La casa retumbó con su salida.

—Ese Hagrid sí que está loco, en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro— infirió Sirius, mirando con recelo a _Pig_ revoloteando.

James Potter, sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, caminó con calma hasta la mesa de encino, miró la carta que Hagrid había olvidado guardar, y la tomó sin ningún remordimiento. Había escuchado que el dueño de ese búho era el mejor amigo de su hijo, quizá el llamado Ron mencionaba algo relevante... James quería saber.... era curioso.

_"Querido Hagrid:_

_Mamá ha querido que mande a _Pig_ contigo, dice que las lechuzas que salen de Hogwarts tienen una protección de invisibilidad para que no sean rastreadas por los Mortífagos. Y como _quien-tú-sabes_ está detrás de Harry, lo mejor es protegerlo, ¿verdad?_

_            En el Ministerio siguen sin tomarse en serio a Dumbledore, no creen que la era del Señor Oscuro ha comenzado. Papá dice que Fugg es un tonto, que sabe la verdad pero que aparenta no saber; por eso no sale nada en _El Profeta_, ni lo de Diggory, ni lo de Harry. Todo el verano hemos estado incomunicados, pero mamá dice que le comentará al profesor Dumbledore si Harry puede venir unos días a casa, estar tanto tiempo con los muggles esos debe ser horrible._

_            Espero que _Pig_ logre llegar a Privet Drive sin llamar mucho la atención. Harry tiene qué recibir lo que le compré, eso lo animará en su cumpleaños. Hermione me escribió y dice que los muggles han sufrido varios ataques que achacan a bandidos o a clanes de asesinos, aunque todos sabemos quienes son los causantes._

_            ¡Hagrid, tengo qué despedirme!, si no envío a _Pig_ rápido, tal vez no llega a tiempo._

_Ron Weasley"._

—¡Excelente! — gritó James.

—... y luego no me salgas con que YO soy el que revisa la correspondencia de los demás— renegó Black, cruzando los brazos.

—Sí James, no debiste hacerlo. 

—¡Al demonio con eso!, no pienso quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras esté aquí. Si quiero conocer a Harry y verme a mí mismo, nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore podrá prohibírmelo... Eso me extraña, es decir, siento como si todo el mundo me ocultara algo.

"Y yo que pensé que James estaba convencido de lo que le dijimos" pensó Remus.

—No te alteres, _Cornamenta_, mejor dinos qué dice.

—Es una carta de Ron Weasley, el amigo de Harry — informó el futuro papá —. Menciona que su lechuza será enviada a donde vive Harry porque hoy es su cumpleaños... por eso Hagrid estaba haciendo un pastel, quería enviárselo a Harry. Al parecer las lechuzas no se perciben en el radar de los Mortífagos si salen del colegio...

—Seguro cortesía de nuestro Director — supuso Sirius.

—¿Se dan cuenta?, si seguimos a _Pig_, podremos llegar hasta Privet Drive, que es el lugar en donde está mi hijo... y hoy es su cumpleaños. Está decidido, nos escaparemos.

—Sí que te pegó fuerte la paternidad... pero es comprensible... James, ¿cómo lo haremos sin que nos metamos en líos?, ¿y si Voldemort nos encuentra o algo así? 

—No tiene porqué pasar nada malo... Seguiremos a la lechuza — A James le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, resultaba interesante que el _giratiempo_ se hubiera descompuesto después de todo.

"James puede descubrir toda la verdad si va con Harry" reflexionó Sirius ", pero no puedo impedirle nada, sospecharía y eso sería peor" concluyó... decidió ayudar a su amigo en el acto.

—Se me ocurre que podríamos raptar al pajarraco, atarle en la pata un hilo que seguiremos... ¡no!, ya sé, le pondremos un radar y buscaremos la manera de seguirlo... un transporte...

Los merodeadores no conocían la palabra _límite_. Si querían convertirse en animagos  ilegales, ¡lo hacían!; si se les antojaba construir un mapa mágico, lo edificaban. ¿Acaso buscar la manera de conseguir un transporte para seguir a una lechuza loca los frenaría?, ¡claro que no!

--

Las siguientes horas de la mañana las dedicaron a pensar y pensar y a seguir pensando. Los maestros del desastre, Potter y Black, maquinaban pensamientos y musitaban secretos mientras que Remus Lupin se dedicaba a distraer a Hagrid, y de paso le ayudaba a cocinar el pastel que tanta lucha le daba al gigante. Lo estaban haciendo de chocolate, Lupin le repetía una y otra vez a su amigo barbudo, que todo ser vivo era irresistible a dicho sabor.

En la entrada de la cabaña, justo en los irregulares escalones para arribar a la casa del guardabosques de Hogwarts, estaba sentado el par inseparable. James tenía mirada  extraviada y actitud pensante. Sirius miraba de reojo cómo  _Pig_ molestaba a dos lechuzas más que Hagrid había traído después de consultar a los elfos domésticos.

—Lo mejor es lo que ya dije: secuestremos a _Pig_, le amarramos la pata y lo seguimos al estilo detective.

—Black, pobre lechuza, es inhumano hacerle eso.

—Claro que es inhumano, las lechuzas son animales, Potter.

—Muy gracioso... —James se recostó en sí mismo —Lo más viable sería conseguir un _Traslador_, ¿no crees?, aunque sería difícil seguir a _Pig_ así. Tal vez sí tengamos qué raptarla, nos trasladamos a Londres y luego la dejamos libre, tomamos un transporte muggle y la seguimos... Sirius, ¿has oído hablar de los Taxis?, Lily me ha contado sobre ellos, lo único es que debemos conseguir dinero muggle.

—¡Ah!, ahora que recuerdo, he leído acerca de cómo hacer un _Traslador_ el otro día que fuimos a la sección prohibida con tu capa... podríamos hacer nuestro propio _Traslador_.

—Con que no resulte como nuestro _giratiempo_... generalmente las cosas nos salen bien, pero ese sí que fue un experimento fallido.

—Yo no creo que tan fallido. Nuestro propósito era invertir el proceso para lograr viajar al futuro, lo cual, era técnicamente imposible y lo logramos; no sé si los _giratiempos_ actuales ya tengan la doble función pero seguramente debe estar prohibido viajar al futuro. En nuestro caso sólo hubo un pequeño fallo en los cálculos.

—Entonces hay qué hacer lo del _Traslador_, es la mejor opción.

—Déjalo todo en mis manos, iré al Bosque Prohibido y traeré una rama ideal para hacer la conversión... si gustas quédate con Remus y Hagrid.

—No. Yo voy. — se entercó el muchacho, Potter tenía la ligera impresión de que Sirius quería hacer las cosas solo y eso era muy anormal.

Se levantaron, voltearon hacia el interior del jacal, y en unísono le avisaron al castaño que iban a dar un paseo para librarse del olor infernal que provocaba el mentado pastel.

--

Entraron al Bosque Prohibido con mucha tranquilidad. El espesor verde y tenebroso era muy normal para ellos, ya que en varias ocasiones habían estado merodeando por ahí en sus formas animales durante los días de luna llena. Esos días se divirtieron mucho a pesar de que nunca tuvieron plena conciencia de lo que hacían. La hojarasca sonaba con ritmo cuando avanzaban, el calor de verano era ligero en esos momentos, y a pesar de que el mediodía estaba por hacer que el sol reinara en esa parte de la tierra, no estaban sudando.

—Agarra cualquier rama — mandó James, al ver que Black seguía adentrándose más y más, estaba cerca la zona de los Centauros.

—Es mejor tomar algún objeto que haya sido tocado por los unicornios...

—¡Esas son patrañas, Sirius!, seguramente lo acabas de inventar — renegó Potter, dándose cuenta de la mentira de su amigo, lo conocía demasiado bien y eso era una desventaja para Black. —. Pensé que sabías perfectamente que no soy idiota... sé que Remus y tú  me ocultan algo... nunca me dijeron qué hablaron con Dumbledore; cuando el profesor Dumbledore fue a verme no me dijo nada relevante, más bien no habló de lo que indagué. Algo malo pasa aquí.

—Escucha, James...

—Yo no me explicó porqué Voldemort quiere matar a un muchacho de 15 años, ¿qué tiene Harry Potter de especial?, ¡es sólo un chico!, ¿o qué?, ¿lo quiere usar de anzuelo para matarme a mí? ¡Explícamelo!

Sirius bajó la cabeza con expresión seria, no contestó.

—Bueno, si quieres quedarte callado, hazlo. De todas maneras yo averiguaré las cosas, descubriré el secreto así tenga qué batir todo el futuro.

—Tranquilízate ¿Quieres?... si yo supiera lo que necesito saber, te lo diría.

—Olvídalo — el joven de antiparras recogió una vara cualquiera —. Espero en verdad sepas hacer _Trasladores_; regresemos.

--

Remus Lupin estaba seguro de que ahora, gracias a su intervención, el pastel estaba comible, se percibía un agradable aroma en el ambiente. Notó que Hagrid garabateaba unas palabras y echaba la nota en una canasta vieja, luego envolvió la tarta en una caja y la acomodó, amarró con una cinta roja las demás cartas y le acarició las plumas a _Pig_.

—¿Mandarás hoy este pastel?, ¿todas esas cartas son para la misma persona?, debe ser alguien importante entonces, te has esmerado mucho, Hagrid — fingió Remus, pues sabía quien era el destinatario.

—Sí, hoy debo mandar todo esto. ¡Caramba!, ya es bastante tarde, si no envío en encargo ahora, no llegará a tiempo.

—Err... mejor espera a que regresen Sirius y James — el adolescente-lobo sabía que si Hagrid enviaba a _Pig_ y las otras lechuzas, la oportunidad de seguirle la pista iba a ser imposible, pues el joven no recordaba que sus amigos le hubieran puesto el radar al pequeño animal.

—¿Y eso para qué?... _Pig, Venus, Prosperina_, es hora de que hagan el encargo — las lechuzas gorjearon de la emoción, Remus se golpeó la frente con su mano mientras veía que el semi-gigante amarraba la canasta a las dos aves más grandes, para que la sostuvieran con las garras.

El de ojos grises trató de llamar la atención de su enorme amigo, al no lograrlo se empezó a comer las uñas.

—Vayan a llevarle las cartas a Harry — dijo alegremente Hagrid, sin darse cuenta de su imprudencia, Remus ni se molestó en hacerle notar a su amigo ese error, esperó pacientemente a que Hagrid se metiera a su cabaña, sus ojos se movían del arriba hacia abajo. Veía a _Pig_ y las otras desaparecer en el horizonte... después de unos segundos Rubeus se internó en su casa silbando muy contento una especie de canción, se veía muy complacido.

Remus ahogó su grito, corrió hacia el Bosque Prohibido para buscar a sus amigos y comunicarles la mala noticia.

—_¡Canuto! ¡Cornamenta!_, ¡reunión urgente! — gritó _Lunático_, siempre que surgían problemas se llamaban de esa manera, les agradaba usar sus apodos como señas de detectives.

—No grites, me dejas sordo, ¿qué pasa?

—Hagrid mandó a las lechuzas, las he perdido de vista.

—¡Maldición! —renegó Potter —, así nunca sabremos adonde va la lechuza del chico Weasley...

Pero los chicos no se imaginaban que les ocurriría algo insólito. En cuanto James gritó el nombre Weasley, un extraño vehículo salvaje comenzó a acercarse por un camino que hacía al rodar sus ruedas redondas y ponchadas. Un azul pálido, repleto de lodo y tierra, era el color que traía ese auto raro que se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad descomunal.

—¡He visto Centauros corajudos, bestias salvajes, a Lupin convertido en hombre-lobo, pero nunca un carro loco!

—¡Corran, esa cosa nos quiere atropellar! — avisó James, tomando la delantera.

Los animagos y el licántropo comenzaron a evacuar el bosque, corrían lo más que podían, pero ese coche encantado tenía intenciones desconocidas y no les daba muy buena espina verlo avanzar directo hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

—¡Un fantasma debe estarlo conduciendo!, ¡esa cosa no puede tener vida propia! —razonó Remus, quien a Dios gracias volvía a ver el cielo despejado y celeste porque había salido de la gruesa arboleda del bosque.

El auto comenzó a volar y los rebasó, aterrizó con brusquedad enfrente de ellos, y abrió las puertas con ritmo, una, dos, tres, ¡varias veces!

—Muchachos, ¿es mi imaginación o esa máquina quiere que entremos? —preguntó James, con respiración entrecortada.

—Quiere que entremos— afirmó Remus —... eso creo.

—Pues hay que entrar.

—¿Estás loco, Sirius? —James hizo una corta pausa, se tocó la barbilla y sonrió —¡Claro!, este carro quiere ayudarnos a seguir a _Pig_, seguramente conoce a Harry.

El auto hizo sonar su viejo claxon.

—¿Ven?, Mi hijo es popular. A lo mejor también conoce a Weasley.

Se volvió a oír el pito, esta vez dos veces.

—¡No se diga más!, vayamos —animó Sirius —¡Yo manejo!

—No no, yo manejo —peleó Potter.

Ambos gruñeron, pero al voltear, Remus ya estaba en el asiento del conductor, tratando de hallar el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Se van a subir o no? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

James soltó la carcajada, se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Y cuándo decidiste ser el piloto, Remus?

—Lo hice para evitar que se peleen por esa estupidez, ¡súbete Sirius!

El mencionado, algo molesto, se subió a la parte trasera, le extrañó mucho ver el cadáver de una pata de araña gigante a su lado "¿De dónde salió esta infamia?"

--

Manejar por los cielos era la primera experiencia de Remus en el ámbito del manejo de algo que no fuera escoba, metía los cambios con inseguridad, y el carro tronaba de forma rara. Volaban a grandes velocidades, a miles de pies de distancia, ahora tenían qué hallar a una diminuta lechuza gris con otras dos color pardo.

—Si mi memoria no me falla, la ciudad de los muggles, por donde se entra al callejón Diagon, es por allá —apuntó el copiloto—. Si sigues por esa dirección, es posible que veamos a _Pig-no-sé-qué_.

—¡Allá va!, está atrás de nosotros.

—Upss — dijo Remus, frenando bruscamente para dejar pasar a las lechuzas.

—Una pregunta, Si Dumbledore hizo un hechizo para que los mortífagos no vieran a las lechuzas, ¿por qué las vemos nosotros?

—Mmm, buen punto. Debe ser porque nosotros somos niños benévolos y todo eso.

—Oigan, me desconcentran, manejar esto no es fácil ¿Se enteran?

—¿Y?

—Síguele Remus, no le hagas caso al demente de Sirius.

--

El vuelo por la autopista sin delineado fue tranquilo, los chicos ni siquiera se molestaron en poner  el seguro de invisibilidad, así que era posible que alguien los hubiera visto.  Sirius comentó que era bastante interesante viajar en artefactos muggles encantados.

Cuando comenzaron a ver edificios grandes, casas, humo, vida, autobuses y gente que lucía como hormiga, subieron más arriba de las nubes, _Pig_ y las lechuzas habían hecho lo mismo, a lo mejor por eso los muggles nunca veían cómo funcionaba el correo de los magos.

—Estoy seguro de que estamos por llegar, ¡voy a conocer a Harry! —dijo con entusiasmo James, sin notar los suspiros de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, estaban cantando victoria antes de tiempo. Inesperadamente, ¡Oh sorpresa!, el carro se había vuelto loco. Comenzó a subir y bajar, a renegar haciendo mover su motor. Parecía estar enfadado, ¡era un enigma!

—Arréglalo Remus, ¡maneja bien! ¡Que no traes vacas de acompañantes!

—No responde, el carro no responde.

James trató de mover el cambio con la palanca, ni con la fuerza de los tres pudieron lograr un resultado fructuoso.

—Ya sabía yo que no debíamos subirnos.

—¡Agáchense, va a bajar! —avisó James, escondiéndose para no ser visto.

Sobra decir que el carro loco fue visto por varias personas, quienes quedaron atónicos sin comprender el extraño suceso que parecía una ilusión. Los jóvenes magos del pasado no supieron qué ocurría hasta que, después de varios minutos, el carro se estrelló con fuerza en algún lugar desconocido, a eso se le podría llamar aterrizaje.

—Estamos vivos... —dijo Remus, levantando la cabeza, estaban en un jardín.

—¡Bajémonos de este endemoniado carro!

—¡Chitón!, el carro percibe antipatía.

En efecto, el carro del los Weasley los arrojó como un día lo había hecho con Harry y Ron. Los desconcertados jóvenes cayeron en la tierra firme, recibiendo, en el acto otro pequeño golpecito.

—¿Dónde estamos?

El coche se elevó por los cielos y desapareció.

—¡Se ha ido!, ¿cómo vamos a regresar?

—Calma Remus, que todos los caminos llevan a Hogwarts.

—No Sirius, es: "todos los caminos llevan a Roma"

—¿Y qué me importa a mí Roma, James?

—¡Alguien viene!, escóndanse.

Los jóvenes  se apretujaron en unas ramas gruesas en formas de arbustos. Por medio de agujeros entre hoja y hoja visualizaron cómo un chico con lentes y cabello parecido a James salía  de una puerta trasera, seguramente estaban en una casa.

El muchacho caminó hasta las flores que el carro había aplastado y se rascó la cabeza.

—Podría jurar que vi... que vi al carro del señor Weasley a través de mi ventana... no hay duda de que necesito regresar a Hogwarts — dijo con voz audible, a James se le rompió el corazón, no, no se le rompió, se le aceleró, no había duda, estaba viendo a Harry Potter.

Se inclinó para verlo mejor. Era un chico de estatura media, con los ojos verdes y mirada soñadora, algo triste en estos momentos. James calculó que Harry estaba más bajo que él, pero seguramente era porque él tenía algunos meses más de edad (en relación con su YO de juventud, y no con su YO de rol de padre).

—¿Están viendo lo que yo?

—Estamos viendo a tu clon—le sonrió Sirius.

—Miren, alguien más apareció.

Era verdad, un obeso ser humano asomó su cabeza por la puerta de salida. Gruñó como un animal salvaje algo que los jóvenes no entendieron; Harry se dio la vuelta con desagrado y siguió a su primo.

En el cielo, después de eso, los jóvenes merodeadores vieron que tres lechuzas se estacionaban en un árbol de ese jardín ya conocido. Estaban en Privet Drive, en donde vivía Harry Potter.

_--_

_Continuará..._

_--_

Notas2: ¿Qué les pareció?, bueno, ya me lo dirán, recuerden que para mejorar necesito de sus comentarios (acepto sugerencias, críticas constructivas y felicitaciones ^^), Así que no se olviden del  Review.

Traté de darle un giro diferente al capítulo, incluso tiene partes un poco cómicas, como la relación con Snape, la aparición del carro y de la lechuza. Sin embargo el próximo capítulo será muy dinámico, seguramente no imaginan qué pasará... como adelanto diré que los Merodeadores, en su lucha por saber de Harry, se meten en un problema grande... Hará su aparición Peter Pettigrew... el cap. se titulará: "Mano de Plata", ¡no se lo pierdan!

**Ahora, a contestar los Reviews (esta es mi parte favorita):**

***Dark Maria.- ¡Gracias por leer!,qué bueno que te pareció genial la historia. En cuanto a lo de la rata, pues ya sabrás cómo se enteran los chicos, sé paciente... por lo pronto te aseguro que el asqueroso de Peter tendrá el honor de verlos el próximo episodio.**

***Lourdes Ariki.-Agradezco tu review... ya veremos si se quedan todo el año en el colegio, espero que sí, pero eso ya dependerá de cómo logre desarrollar la trama. Harry va a tener un año escolar muy diferente, ¿no crees?, ojalá el fic te siga gustando.**

***Hermione Ryddle Malfoy.- ¡Hola!, gracias por tu comentario, y por tu review, aunque no haya sido el primero (después de todo el orden es lo de menos, ¿es tu primer Review?, pues gracias por dejarlo en mi historia!). Espero no decepcionarte con el fic, prometo ir mejorando.**

***Luadica.-Qué bueno que te gustó el fic. ¿Has leíddo muchas historias en las que los merodeadores van al futuro? (vaya!, pensé que era la primera en pensarlo). Agradezco mucho tu comentario; la trama del fanfic será muy compleja, pero yo considero que sí es sólida, ¡gracias por leer, espero te siga agradando!**

***Polgara.-Espero no haberme tardado mucho en publicar, de hecho tengo pensado llevar un ritmo de tiempo, y publicaré (si no ocurre alguna desgracia) cada semana o dos semanas. ¡Gracias por leer!, aprecio mucho tu comentario y espero el fic te siga agradando, hay muchas sorpresas por desvelar en este escrito.**

***Dadaiiro.- ¡Hola Jess!, te agradezco enormemente el review y toda la ayuda que me has brindado para la elaboración del fic. Ojalá te siga gustando, para mí es muy importante tu opinión... gracias por decir que mi estilo de redacción no es malo (prometo esmerarme y mejorar). Sobre las cuestiones que me hiciste, pues ya ves que se resolvió una: al menos ya vieron a Harry, pero él ignora que su padre lo está espiando, habrá que leer el próximo episodio ¿ne?... Y sobre los nombres que usarán en la escuela, ya lo verás también, aún no estoy 100% segura. Gracias por todo y también sigue adelante con tus proyectos, agradezco enormemente tu amistad, amiga.**

**Sophie*Aiko.-Ciertamente Remus es un encanto bien hecho y derecho, por eso lo  puse conduciendo (me pareció que se vería muy lindo), ojalá te siga agradando el fic, ¡gracias por leer amiga!**

***Cris.- ¡Hola Cris!, muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Pues sí, el futuro que están viendo James, Remus y Sirius no es precisamente acogedor, pero no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados ante los designios del destino, de hecho, ya ha comenzado la acción, ahora falta ver qué sucederá con ellos y sus descubrimientos. Ojalá te siga gustando el fic.**

***L-O.-Agradezco que leyeras mi fic y te gustara... Thanks!, espero te haya parecido interesante el capítulo para que sigas la historia.**

***Dikana.- ¡Hermanita, no sabes el gusto que me dio leer tu review!, lamento no haberte avisado cuando subí el fic, es que ése día me dio crisis en la escuela y me escapé de la clase, me introduje al centro del cómputo y publiqué el fic sin pensar mucho. Qué bueno que te ha gustado la historia, yo aún no sé si pueda desempeñarla de forma coherente, pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en este segundo fic que hago de HP. Ya ves que el pobre James cayó directo al suelo al enterarse de su futuro, aunque, como podrás imaginarte, Prongs no la pasará nada bien al enterarse de la verdad (puras tragedias para el pobre, ¿verdad?), sin embargo ya sabes que me gusta un poco la comedia y creo que siempre habrán situaciones así en mis escritos. Sí me quedó más largo este capítulo ¿No?, el próximo estará más largo, todo dependiendo de las inspiración. Por cierto, no te preocupes por reír sola delante del PC, yo siempre lo hago enfrente de laptopsini cuando leo R (y mis padres ya no tienen duda de mi demencia, pero no importa). ¡Gracias por leer!, agradezco tu apoyo y tu amistad más que nada.**

***Lara.-Agradezco que la chiripa te haya llevado a leer mi fic, ¡muchísimas gracias!, qué bueno que te gustó amiga, para mí es muy importante tu opinión, pues ya sabes que admiro mucho tus escritos (que son totalmente geniales e impresionantes). Espero que no te decepcione el fic, le pondré mucho empeño (honestamente es más complicado escribir sobre libros porque a veces no somos fieles al estilo de la autora). Los Merodeadores en el futuro será una trama algo complicada, hay mucho jugo qué sacarle y espero hacerlo bien. ¡Gracias por leer!, ojalá a tu hermana le haya gustado el fic. Ahhhh, y sobre la carta, pues la esperaré ansiosa. ¡Hasta pronto!**

***Happy-sagara.-¡Hola!, gracias por leer, aquí está la continuación y espero el fic te siga gustando, gracias por tu comentario.**

***Katioka Riddle.-Sinceramente me animó mucho tu comentario, qué bueno que te interesaste en el fic a pesar de que no lees sobre los Merodeadores, pienso que al mezclar a esos chicos con el lindo Harry se logrará algo interesante. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!, ojalá la historia te siga agradando.**

***Arwen-de-Black.-Me da gusto que te haya gustado mi idea, es algo compleja (de acuerdo a lo que deseo realizar), pero considero que interesante. ¿ Que si Remus y Sirius van a conocerse ?, la respuesta es sí, de hecho ya tengo la escena en la que las dos versiones de Remus se encuentran... finalmente aquí está la continuación, espero te haya gustado n___n.**

**Y a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron Comentario: ¡¡GRACIAS!!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**P.D. Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, es que soy muy descuidada ^^' **


	3. La mano de plata

Notas1: ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!, por fin traigo la tercera parte de este fanfic, que considero está muy dinámica e interesante, porque hacen apariciones personajes inesperados, entre ellos Peter Pettigrew, quien creerá que se ha vuelto loco al ver a sus amigos de la infancia (maldita rata traicionera). Tardé mucho en subirlo y a lo mejor no se acuerdan del fic, pero en verdad me pasaron varias tragedias, entre ellas, la pérdida total de mi computadora, incluso creía que había perdido todos mis archivos ;___;… Bueno ¡Espero les guste al menos un poquito!... Esta parte la dedico especialmente a una de las mejores escritoras de HP en español, Dikana, pues celebró su cumpleaños hace poco (Feliz Día, hermana! Lamento el retrazo).

**_¿Qué más puedo agregar?, ahh, claro, bueno, les diré que es probable que publique cada una o dos semanas, así que esténse  pendientes._**

**_¡Gracias otra vez!, los dejo con la lectura._**__

**Fanfiction: Harry Potter******

**_~girahistoria~_****__**

Por CieloCriss

*******

**La mano de plata.**

*******

**E**ra el decimoquinto aniversario de Harry. Como cada verano, desde que era bebé, su cumpleaños o era olvidado o pasaba desapercibido. No era que sus amigos del mundo de la magia no se acordaran de él, siempre recibía lechuzas, a excepción de aquel verano en el que el llamado Dobby, le robó su correspondencia. 

Sin embargo este año había estado incomunicado por su seguridad.

¿Cómo iba su vida por esos días?, no muy bien. Harry estaba más triste que de costumbre, el recuerdo de Diggory lo perseguía a cada rato. Remembraba que él le había dicho que tocaran la copa al mismo tiempo, ¡todo fue tan terrible!

En medio de sus recuerdos también vagaban los rostros fantasmales de sus padres... su madre animándolo, su padre dándole consejos. La situación se complicaba cada vez más. Cuando veía su cicatriz, un temor sobrenatural lo invadía: Voldemort ya no era un espíritu sin cuerpo que transitaba con el aire; no era una amenaza: era una realidad. Y a pesar de que Dumbledore y los demás le aseguraban que con los Dursley estaba más seguro, Harry tenía intensas dudas.

—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? — molestó Dudley Dursley con sarcasmo mal cuidado.

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Ah. Lo recordé para darme cuenta que nadie se acordará de ti.

—Con permiso — la verdad era que Harry no tenía paciencia, lidiar con Dudley era algo tan rutinario que le enfadaba.

Entró a su habitación, Dudley miró con desagrado el cuarto y lo pasó de largo lanzando injurias propias de un niñito de kinder que se dedica a molestar a sus compañeritos. Ese gordito no tenía remedio.

"Podría jurar que vi ese carro... era el mismo, ¿estaré alucinando?... la cicatriz no me ha dolido mucho porque uno de los lazos que tenía con Voldemort se rompió, pero a cambio imagino cosas, ¿qué dirían Ron y Hermione si les contara esto?"

          _"Harry, ver cosas que nadie ve no es una buena señal..." **Hermione**_

_          "¿Y qué tal se veía el auto de papá en esa ilusión tuya?, ¿igual de salvaje que la vez en que tuvimos que ir con... ESAS arañas" **Ron**_

Últimamente el chico se imaginaba a sus amigos en dilemas parecidos. Cuando sus tíos decían algo, pensaba en lo que contestarían sus amigos, y se quedaba con la contestación más agradable. Casi siempre decía lo que creía que Ron diría, porque Hermione era mucho más sensata, y con sus tíos muggles no había que ser sensato, sino un tanto malvado.

_Pig_ apareció en su ventana, aleteaba muy aprisa, más atrás había otras dos lechuzas. _Hedwig_ las saludó en lenguaje de pájaro. A Harry se le iluminó el rostro, abrió y recorrió el cristal.

—¡_Pig_!, ¡y más lechuzas! —dijo mientras las saludaba y rápidamente les ofrecía algo de beber.

Prácticamente arrebató los paquetes, había una caja que supuso era un pastel de Hagrid y una canasta llena de cartas y obsequios.

Eso era lo que el chico siempre aspiraba en sus aniversarios: ver lechuzas volando con cartas en las garras o en los picos.

Distinguió con presteza la comunicación de Ron; se recostó en su cama para leer con calma.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!_

_          Por fin papá dijo que podíamos escribirte. Nos comunicó  que Dumbledore había descubierto la manera de escribirnos sin que los mortífagos se dieran cuenta, ¡ojalá hubieran encontrado la manera antes!_

_         Espero que la pases bien en tu cumpleaños, mamá dice que lo mejor sería que te vinieras con nosotros, no le hace gracia que estés con esos muggles tan desalmados. ¿Qué crees?, extrañamente en el cuarto de Fred y George se siguen oyendo explosiones, al parecer no perdieron todo su dinero, incluso el otro día me llegaron con la sorpresa de mi vida: me regalaron una túnica nueva... Percy cree que andan en cosas raras o prohibidas, pero mientras me den regalos no importa. _

_          Hermione siempre no irá a Rumania con Krumm, piensa que no es apropiado  ni conveniente por lo que ha sucedido con _quien-tú-sabes_, aunque la inconsciente recalca que "quiere volver a ver a Víktor", pues que lo haga, ni que me importara... por cierto que mencionó que trataría de hacerte llegar tu regalo de forma muggle para no tener problemas._

_         Ojalá _Pig_ también entregue bien el regalo, y te guste. Fred y George me lo vendieron de sus nuevas creaciones, me parece bastante divertido. Harry, te mandamos saludos, Ginny también. Debo irme porque si no esta carta no llegará a tiempo._

_Tu amigo: Ron._

Las cartas de Ron eran especiales para Harry. Con sólo leerlas podía distinguir la esencia de su amigo. Ronald era justamente la persona a la que más apreciaba... su primer amigo, el chico que le había dado su simpatía desde el primer día que se conocieron. Ron podía ser muy terco, orgulloso, hermético, inocente, insistente, despistado, asustadizo, flojo... pero eso era lo de menos, tenía muchas más virtudes que defectos, además, esos defectos le daban vida a la personalidad que se formaba en Ronald.

Revisó el paquete que le entregaba _Pig_, era un juego miniatura de _Quidditch_ que tenía movimiento.

—¡Increíble!, ¿los gemelos hicieron esto? — una _bludgger_ se estrelló en el cristal de su lente izquierdo, haciéndole una pequeña grieta que al poco tiempo desapareció, entonces la incógnita se resolvió —Seguramente, sí.

Iba a seguir abriendo sus obsequios cuando escuchó que sonó el timbre. Nadie abría. Harry sabía que sus tíos habían salido al supermercado para comprarle a Dudley tres litros de helado _light_; por otra parte su primo jamás se "humillaría" a abrir la puerta.

—¿No escuchas que llaman? —bufó Dudley, pateando su puerta.

El _joven que vivió_ renegó en silencio, salió de su alcoba arrastrando los pies.

—¡Date prisa! — ordenó Duddy.

Normalmente Harry lo hubiera amenazado con que le lanzaría una maldición, pero no tenía ganas de pelear, entre más pronto abriera, más pronto regresaría a leer su correspondencia.

Tras la puerta escuchó unos murmullos de complicidad a los cuales no les dio importancia, giró la perilla e hizo que la puerta dejara de ser un obstáculo para los visitantes.   

—¡Ah, buenas tardes! —dijeron un trío de sujetos vestidos de forma extraña, con sombreros de magos, lentes oscuros en los ojos y pañoletas en la boca (al estilo ratero) —Justamente lo estábamos buscando para que...

—...¡para que pruebe nuestro más nuevo producto! — completó el más alto de los tres, con una expresión malévola. 

Harry se sintió algo extraño, pero después dedujo que lo extraño provenía de esos sujetos y no de su sentir.

—En estos momentos... estoy ocupado, si gustan regresar después, para cuando estén mis tíos... —dijo educadamente, algo cansado, eso sí.

—¿Quién es? — interrumpió el angelito de Petunia, asomando su cara de cerdo a través del marco de la puerta.

—Unos vendedores—respondió Harry.

—¿Venden comida?

El de piel más clara de los tipos asintió sin pensarlo mucho, Harry escuchó un breve "Ajá", que indicaba afirmación.

—Que pasen. — dijo el dueño de la casa.

Harry encogió los hombros y les permitió el pase. Sintió que los desconocidos le miraban con interés, aunque no podía precisarlo por las gafas de sol que portaban. ¿Y si eran mortífagos e intentaban aniquilarlo? Era una situación escalofriante. Se aseguró de meter su mano en el bolsillo para tocar su varita, debía estar preparado.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento en la sala como si la conocieran de toda la vida, uno de ellos saltó sobre el cojín para hacer notar lo pachoncito y suave que estaba, el de en medio le dio un codazo nada discreto, el regañado rió con nerviosismo.

"Se ven muy jóvenes, quizá sí sean vendedores" pensó Harry. Tuvo ganas de irse, pero a lo mejor Dudley  necesitaría su ayuda. No era que quisiera salvar a su primo de los peligros, pero después de todo Duddy no tenía porqué verse involucrado en esos problemas del mundo de la magia.

—¿Qué venden de comer? —indagó el vástago Dursley.

—Ehhh, unas canicas espectaculares. Si usted recita el hechizo... se... se...se convierten en, ¡dulces mágicos!

"Hablan de magia... ¿serán en verdad magos?". Harry notó que Dudley palidecía al instante, se tocaba la lengua con temor y gimoteaba del susto.

—¡Son esos fenómenos amigos tuyos otra vez! —reclamó al pobre Harry, se refería a George y Fred Weasley, quienes le habían hecho una broma de mal gusto el año pasado antes de que Potter fuera a los mundiales de quidditch. —¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí!

—Cálmate gordito —dijo el muchacho más hablador.

Dursley se puso histérico, comenzó a lanzarles cosas y se escondió en la espalda de Harry, quien era un simple espectador del suceso.

—_Muggles_ locos, ¡vámonos! —dijo el alto de ropa gris.

—Pero... es que... —siguió el de ropa negra.

—Después lo verás. El aborigen está fuera de control.

Salieron del aposento, el de ropaje café sonrió y se despidió de forma más civilizada.

—Si no le gustan esos productos debió decirlo antes.

También intentó salir, pero Harry lo aprisionó de la ropa.

—Espera un poco, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

—Sooomoosss vendedores.

—Eso no es verdad, oí que tus compañeros hablaban de _muggles_ —recordó Harry, jalando más al chico que tenía cabello claro.

—Tengo qué irme.

Al momento de marcharse, los lentes oscuros se deslizaron por la recta nariz del chico y dejaron al descubierto un par de ojos grises y pacíficos que  hicieron estremecerse a Harry.

--

—¿Dónde está Remus?

—No sé Sirius, pero todo esto fue un fraude... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir eso de la magia?

—No es mi culpa que los muggles exploten de forma inesperada.

—No todos los muggles son así, Lily proviene de ellos.

—En serio que desde que sabes que te casarás con ella, la recuerdas más que a las ranas de chocolate.

—¿...Y?

Estaban recargados en una caseta de teléfonos mientras respiraban cansados. Lupin los alcanzó un minuto después, se veía ligeramente perturbado, y su palidez estaba cerca de volverse muy notoria.

—¿Quién de ustedes dos dijo la palabra _muggle_ enfrente de Harry? – cuestionó en son de regaño. James apuntó a Sirius, quien a su vez señaló a su amigo de lentes. —¡Casi nos descubren!, no creo que podamos regresar.

—¿Y si compramos esos artefactos muggles para ver de cerca estando lejos?

—Se llaman binoculares.

—Lo que sea, saben a qué me refiero — expresó Black, un tanto desesperado.

El sol de verano se había extinguido en esa parte de Inglaterra. Las nubes, en cambio, lúcidas y ventajosas, habían desaparecido el despejado cielo actuando como enagua para el brillante astro. No hacía frío. El viento, intenso y helado, era el que quería gritarnos su necesidad de causar hipotermia, ¡pero hay que recordar que era verano!, si venía la lluvia, algún día se iría y resplandecería el rey del Sistema Solar.

La vestimenta de los tres chicos comenzó a desvanecerse, como si un caricaturista estuviera usando el borrador. Aparecían de nueva cuenta sus capas colegiales, con la insignia del colegio, de Hogwarts. Se abrazaron a sí mismos, estaban desamparados en el mundo muggle. Los tres pensaban y no comunicaban, y fácilmente pudieron así haber pasado varios minutos sin dirigirse la mirada, mucho menos hablarse.  Sin embargo James no quería perder el tiempo analizando los hechos: él quería ver a Harry. No era curiosidad, era empatía. Deseaba conocer ese futuro que intentaba ahogarlos en un licor embromador, definitivamente James Potter no era del tipo de personas que se emborrachan en mentiras.

—Lo más viable sería dirigirnos al callejón Diagon. —propuso. 

El mundo de los normales no era malo, se respiraba un aire muy diferente, más grisáceo, aunque quizá menos complicado, pero ¿Acaso puede el aire ser complicado?

—¡Buena idea, James! — exclamó Black —. Estoy seguro de que aún tengo la caja de ahorros en Gringotts, la 711... ya saben cómo es mi madre, se ha puesto a encerrar mis domingos en vez de dármelos.

—Pero Sirius... —opinó Remus — no podemos usar tu nombre, se confundiría con el actual, y no creo que sea conveniente que le causes problemas al TÚ del futuro.

—Tienes razón, Remus — reflexionó Sirius, desviando la mirada de James —, mejor usemos el nombre de Harry Potter... ¿por qué no?, no sé si ya te lo dije, James, pero soy el padrino de tu hijo. No tiene nada de malo que haga esa pequeña transacción a nombre de mi ahijado, ¿a que no?

—No, no me lo habías dicho — dijo James, mirando a los dos merodeadores —. Aunque no me extraña que salga a la luz uno de los tantos secretos que me guardan desde ayer. En realidad, no importa si no quieren decirme, honestamente me hace sentir mal, sin embargo yo voy a averiguar todo lo que necesite saber antes de regresar a nuestro tiempo. ¿Saben?, si todo sale bien, hoy mismo me presentaré ante Harry y le contaré todo, lo más seguro es que cuando regresemos a nuestra época usarán algún hechizo _desmemorizante_ para que no alteremos este lugar, así que no creo que sea del todo malo que surja la verdad. Por esas caras de funerales que ponen, hasta casi llego a creer que estoy muerto o algo así.

Después de esa frase, los amigos se encogieron aún más, estaban lívidos después de oír decir a James suposiciones sobre su muerte que él creía improbables y no verdaderas. Remus se mordió el labio, se le humedecieron los ojos, e hizo lo imposible para no dejar correr una lágrima. Aprisionó sus puños, apachurró sus dedos hasta hacerse marcas en la piel; su deber, en esos instantes, era desviar el asunto. 

—Sacaremos dinero de tu cámara 711 si es que existe; nos compraremos algunas cosas en el callejón, como ropa. Seguramente el diseño de la túnica de Hogwarts ha cambiado con el tiempo... luego deberíamos comprar los binoculates y volver a Privet Drive; no puede ser tan difícil.

—Lo difícil será encontrar el callejón Diagon  por estos rumbos muggles. Andando, muchachos — ordenó en voz queda el chico Potter.

Se adelantó algunos pasos, pero seguía atento a los movimientos de sus amigos. Sabía que Sirius mostraría una pequeña faceta de histeria, estallaría por lo que no pudo decir, conocía a su amigo. Remus era más capaz de contenerse, de desviar conversaciones y huir de problemas. Pero Black, su hermano del alma, no podía contra los impulsos que dominaban su sangre, y en ocasiones, si se contenía, la rabia salía de otra forma.

En efecto. Sirius gruñó por lo alto y pateó la caseta telefónica donde se hallaban, le dirigió una mirada triste de complicidad a Lupin, y comenzó a seguir a James. "Entonces— dedujo el joven moreno—, sí pasa algo que no pueden decirme..."

Tardaron algunas horas antes de poder orientarse siquiera un poco. No comprendían algunas instrucciones de las personas, y de no haber sido por la buena obra de una anciana que les dio un aventón en su coche viejo, no hubieran llegado.

Viajaban en un auto excéntrico. Un olor bastante peculiar salía de los asientos de piel, "aroma a repollo" según Remus Lupin, quien desde que había hecho el pastel con Hagrid, sentía que podía percibir cualquier olor a comida. La señora parecía estar un tanto demente, su sonrisa miraba hacia el pasado siempre, se perdía en el presente. James iba en la parte delantera, la observaba cada vez que podía, le parecía vagamente familiar. En el espejo retrovisor colgaban unos dijes con forma de gatos: cabeza de siameses, gatos de cuerpo enteros ¡tantos gatos!

—¿Colecciona objetos con forma de gatos? — indagó Sirius, mirando con intriga a la señora. También la sentía familiar.

—Oh sí, ¿no le puedes reprochar ese gusto a una ancianita como yo, verdad jovencito?

—Ciertamente no — respondió Black, frunciendo el entrecejo en señal de resignación; se volteó hacia Remus, quien veía el paisaje. Con un murmullo le secreteó:—Alguien debería explicarme el porqué las señoras solteronas se fanatizan con animales. Más bien dicho las mujeres, ¿por qué precisamente los gatos?

—No tengo la menor idea —susurró Lupin —, pero esta señora me parece conocida.

—Sí, al menos su sonrisa de maniática ¿A que sí?

James oía los cuchicheos prestos y discretos de sus amigos, parecían dos chicas chismeando en clase de Transformaciones... ¡y otra vez!, ya era muy común que sin decidirlo, la imagen de Lily tomara posesión de la mente de James. Suspiró. Miró de nueva cuenta a la señora enigmática, y se entretuvo contando todos los gatos que ésta estaba coleccionando.

Entre todas esas cadenas y colgaduras, halló la de un gato que le llamó la atención.

—Este dije es muy bonito — opinó, tocándolo.

—¿En verdad ?, no esperaba menos de usted, señor...

—Señor... —dudó un momento, no sabía si decir su nombre —Potter. ¿Por qué no esperaba menos de mí?

—Se me ocurre que si hubiera conocido al _Señor Paws _le hubiera simpatizado mucho, señor Potter —concluyó la mujer con esa media sonrisa propia de su edad.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el camino. Cuando ya estuvieron en una zona conocida de Londres le rogaron a la señora que los dejara ahí, sin embargo ella siguió avanzando hasta una esquina que los chicos reconocieron de inmediato.

—Los dejo aquí... me parece el lugar más adecuado — mencionó la señora con mucha seguridad. —. Mucha suerte, muchachos, que encuentren lo que buscan.

Guiñó el ojo, sólo Sirius se dio cuenta. James y Remus se despidieron con el clásico movimiento de manos: la palma extendida y tiesa, moviéndose lentamente de izquierda a derecha.

—¡No lo puedo creer!, ¿han visto?, la anciana nos ha dejado a veinte pasos del Caldero Chorreante... es demasiada coincidencia.

—Pero suponer que es bruja es suponer que nos conoce, lo cual podría traernos severos problemas — replicó Lupin —, me parece que la he visto antes...

—Remus, es sencillo, ¿ves nuestra vestimenta?, ¡es la de un mago!, la mujer puede que sea bruja y actúe como muggle, papá me ha contado que hay personas demasiado obsesionadas con los muggles, es gente que renuncia a la magia para siempre.

—Me sigue pareciendo coincidencia — se entercó Black —. Mejor entremos de una buena vez, estamos perdiendo tiempo, seguramente Severín y compañía ya habrán notado nuestra ausencia en Hogwarts.

Al mismo tiempo volvieron a ponerse los lentes oscuros e iniciaron esa nueva travesía que consistía en conseguir dinero mágico.

"Estuve tantos años en prisión... — pensó Sirius, suspirando — es muy posible que siga teniendo dinero, la herencia fue grande, después de todo, y ha de estar desaprovechada. Ojalá mi YO grande no se enoje por este pequeño hurto... quisiera verme, no sé porqué, pero pienso que con tantas cosas ya no he de reír muy seguido... ¡¿Cómo pudieron creer que maté a mis amigos!?,¡A James y a Lily!, yo no pude hacerlo, no pude. Voy a encontrar al culpable; lo voy a matar".

—Sirius, ¡Sirius! — llamó _Cornamenta_, zagoloteándolo —, ¿se puede saber en qué demonios piensas?, hemos llegado a Gringotts, hagamos la operación.

—¿Seguirán usando el mismo sistema?, veo todo muy cambiado. ¿Se han fijado en los nuevos diseños de las escobas?

—Claro Remus, y sinceramente me gustaría apreciarlas con más calma. Pienso que si me llevo uno de estos diseños aerodinámicos al pasado, no habría buscador capaz de alcanzarme. — dijo James, olvidó, por un instante, todas las incógnitas y se imaginó jugando quidditch —. Me pregunto si a Harry le gustará el quidditch...

—Si tiene sentido común, sí. —aseguró Black.

Se internaron al banco, miraron a los Gnomos con sus viejos ropajes y aspectos grotescos, tenebrosos. Todo parecía igual. El sistema era el mismo, así que no tuvieron problemas. Una hora más tarde disfrutaban con regocijo del dinero "hurtado".

Parte de lo evacuado de la cámara lo convirtieron en dinero muggle para comprar los binoculares y el transporte de vuelta; Remus aseguraba que en una ocasión Lily le había explicado cómo se usaba el dinero de ese mundo. También habían comprado algunas túnicas, Ranas de chocolates, Pepas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, caramelos, entre algunas cosas más.

—¿Qué sabor te tocó, Remus?

—Una deliciosa pepa de chocolate con almendra.

—Maldito suertudo — renegó Sirius —, siempre te salen las buenas, ¿qué hechizo usas, Lupin?

—Es coincidencia.

—¿Cuál te salió a ti, Sirius? — preguntó James, mirando su pepa con dudosa valentía.

—La de "agua estancada".

Remus y James soltaron la risa. Generalmente a Black siempre le tocaban las pepas con los sabores más malos. 

—Estoy pensando en no comerme la mía.

—Vamos James, no seas cobarde.

—Está bien, allá voy — James se tragó la pepa, la cara se le contorsionó.

—¿Algo agrio?

—¿Naranja?

—No. Creo que es de "zumo de limón".

—Definitivamente el único con suerte es Remus. A Peter tampoco le tocaban las pepas ricas, una vez se comió una con sabor a cerilla de dragón, el pobre sufrió un espasmo.

Los amigos siguieron deambulando por todo el callejón Diagon, trataban de no llamar mucho la atención, pero con el simple hecho de traer lentes negros de muggles en la cara hacían lo contrario.

Estaban a punto de regresar a la cosmopolita ciudad de Londres, cuando un gato color canela y bastante feo, ronroneó al ver a Sirius y lo rodeó restregándose en él.

—¿Qué le pasa a este felino demente?

—Me parece que le agradas, Sirius —sonrió James.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso James... —entonces Black le habló al gato — ¡hey!, gatito, hablemos claro. Si huyes de buena gana de mí, prometo no patearte y...

—_¡__Crookshanks__! _— gritó una muchacha, que atravesó la calle mágica para llegar hasta donde los merodeadores estaban. 

Se dirigía al gato, sin fijarse en los jóvenes que la miraban atónitos, la chica levantó al obeso minino y lo acomodó en sus brazos. Levantó la cara. Era una joven de piel clara y cabello castaño, más rojizo que el de Remus, más esponjado y rebelde. Su perfecta sonrisa tenía dientes grandes y blancos; sus ojos, perspicacia y brillo. Lo más ameno de esa personita eran sus gestos, que denotaban presteza, inteligencia, habilidad. Sirius, James y Remus quedaron pasmados al darse cuenta quien era: Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry. Ciertamente Sirius había atinado a decir que los años le harían bien a la brujita, puesto que su figura y su misma personalidad, cada vez tomaban más fuerza. En pocas palabras: era muy linda.

La joven Granger los miró unos instantes, con voz un tanto indiferente y tono frío se disculpó:

—Lamento que mi gato molestara, _Crookshanks_ es muy inquieto y siempre anda metiéndose en líos... ¿y esos lentes muggles? — les regaló una irónica sonrisa, luego se despidió —, con permiso, chicos.

Se alejó de la misma manera en la que había parecido: inesperadamente.

—¡La amiga de Harry! — exclamó Potter, acomodando los lentes con aumento para el sol (pues la verdad era que James sólo coloreó sus lentes para diseñar su disfraz de vendedor y así conocer a Harry).

—Si yo fuera Harry, la hiciera mi novia —bromeó Sirius, ante la mirada de desaprobación de sus amigos —. Bueno, calma... no me miren así, como si fuera un depravado. ¿Qué les parece si la seguimos?, a lo mejor nos enteramos de algo, más tarde viajamos a Privet Drive y luego, por la noche, conseguiremos una chimenea para transportarnos por medio de _polvos_ _flu__._

—Me parece buena idea, ¡pero hay que darnos prisa o la perderemos de vista!

La siguieron como unos perfectos detectives. Hermione en ocasiones solía ser muy perceptiva, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera tuvo sospechas. Parecía que la mujercita estaba muy entretenida leyendo un ejemplar de El Profeta, que tenía como encabezado una fotografía de Cornelius Fudge, del Ministerio de Magia. Después de hojearlo con escrutinio lo tiró a un cesto de la basura, salió del callejón Diagon, y caminó por la avenida algunas cuadras. Constantemente miraba su reloj, el gato iba unos pasos al frente de ella, quien seguramente no le quitaba la vista de encima. "¿Adónde irá? —se indagó James —. A lo mejor sus padres la recogerán en algún lugar cercano".

Hermione suspiró, se sentó en una banca, y esperó a que sus papás la recogieran. A ella no le gustaba excluir a sus padres del mundo de la magia, pero dado los sucesos ocurridos en el último curso de Hogwarts, analizaba todo con cautela. Si Voldemort odiaba a los muggles y sangre sucia lo mejor era ser cuidadosa y no poner en riesgo a sus progenitores. Era curioso, pero, aunque ella pensaba que los lazos con su familia muggle se debilitarían por ser bruja, había ocurrido todo lo contrario. Apreciaba las tardes con su madre cuando estaban en casa o en el consultorio; le gustaba oír a su padre hablar de política; también le hacía muchas preguntas sobre la magia y el maravilloso mundo de Hogwarts, ella casi siempre respondía.

—_Crookshanks_, vienen tiempos difíciles... —dijo su ama, mientras acariciaba el pelaje del felino color avellana. —, ya no me siento segura... aunque no temo por mí ¿Sabes?, me preocupa Harry, o que mis padres se vean involucrados y atacados por mortífagos. ¿Tú crees que debí haber ido a Bulgaria, con Víktor?, no ¿Verdad?, quizá más adelante.

Frente a Hermione, una calle ancha y de varios carriles estaba invadida de vehículos que iban a lugares desconocidos. Hermione suspiró, miró la hora, su papá no tardaría mucho en llegar por ella.

Veía el paisaje de forma impasible, serena. A lo mejor muy dentro de ella había un revoltijo de ideas. Pensaba en el nuevo curso, a veces la sonrisa de orgullo la traicionaba, pues, estando en el quinto grado, se había convertido en una hermosa y seguramente exigente Prefecta.

Mientras observaba y era observada (sin darse cuenta, claro), distinguió a un encapuchado cruzar la poblada avenida. Se puso nerviosa, se enderezó lo más que pudo y no perdió detalle. Se estaba volviendo una paranoica, sin lugar a dudas, ahora veía mortífagos por todas partes.

El alto del semáforo inglés cambió de color, para indicar que los transeúntes debían esperar a que los autos cruzaran, sin embargo el sujeto que vestía de negro y caminaba como si fuera una persona trashumante, levantó las manos, sacó una varita, y mostró su rostro cubierto por una máscara fría y grotesca.

—¡Oh no! — expresó la chica, al ver que con la varita, ese mago tenebroso gritaba algo.

—¡Wingardium leviosa! —chilló el mago, con voz aguda, perversa, horrible. Aspiró aire al ver que los autos de la cuadra se elevaban por los aires, rió cruelmente. Y después, con nueva respiración, y de forma veloz, exclamó con fuerza y frialdad — ¡Mosmordre! 

Hermione abrió los ojos al ver a los vehículos flotar sobre ella. ¡Era un ataque! ¡Un ataque de mortífagos!

Después del último hechizo pronunciado por el desconocido servidor de Voldemort, una marca apareció en el cielo. A pesar de que era de día lograba distinguirse por las nubes grises que se aposentaban, formando rebaños de ovejas inexistentes que causan interés en los niños.

Granger no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras esos demonios vivientes mataban a miles de personas frente a ella, como si fuera un espectáculo. Por otra parte era posible que esto fuera una emboscada contra alguien; descartó que fuera contra ella, pues ¿qué tenía de especial?, abrió los ojos al doble al pensar en que podía ser usada como carnada. La Marca Tenebrosa le erizó la piel, ciertamente, era bastante horrible, capaz de causar estremecimiento.

Y fue como si esa detestable marca hubiera sido imán para la maldad. Una decena de mortífagos apareció en los alrededores, con risas macabras, capuchas negras, máscaras indescifrables. Hermione sacó su varita.

_—_¡En nombre del Señor Tenebroso este sitio será eliminado de muggles y _sangres sucias_! _—_ gritó el que los había llamado. El hechizo que hacía levitar los carros cesó. Los gritos aumentaron cuando los carros dejaron de flotar. Se estamparían, iban a perder la vida.

_—_¡NOOOOO! _—_ chilló Hermione, sacando la varita, como un haz de rayo luminoso, la chica gritó   _—_ _¡__Wingardium__ leviosa!_

Muchos carros siguieron flotando, pero dada la edad que poseía la chica, no pudo con todos. Los autos cayeron de forma rápida, cruel. Conductores y pasajeros murieron, Hermione pudo oír gritos ahogados de niños pequeños, de mujeres histéricas, de hombres descontrolados. Lentamente bajó a los que había salvado, asió su figura, miró a los enemigos con miedo, pero decisión. Sí, había roto la regla de no usar magia fuera del colegio, y eso, pudo comprobarlo, era lo de menos. Sentía pánico al ver perecer personas frente a ella... y en ese momento lo supo, iba a morir.

Sintió las miradas penetrantes de los aliados del _Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

_—__SANGRE SUCIA_, ¡¡vas a morir!! _—_ gritó el que era jefe de la operación. Ocho de los presentes, comenzaron a aniquilar muggles y a causar revueltos. Las personas de la bulliciosa urbe huían horrorizadas.

El mortífago llegó hasta Hermione, quien retrocedió unos pasos. No sabía qué hechizo usar.

_—¡__Impedimenta! —_ gritó ella, casi tartamudeando.

El rayo salió de la varita, pero otro mortífago, uno muy pequeño e insignificante, desvió el hechizo de Hermione.

_—_¿Qué diría mi Señor, si le entregara a la _sangre sucia_ amiga de su peor enemigo?

Hermione sintió asco, le escupió al mortífago cuando ya estaba sobre ella. 

—_¡¡__Crucio!! _

La silueta de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter cayó al suelo. Comenzó a temblar, los huesos parecían darle toques eléctricos, se le quemaba la sangre. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor, ¡quería morir! ¡Necesitaba morir!, su dolor no era nublado, sino despejado, cruel, vil. 

_—¡¡Expelliarmus!!_ _—_ gritaron en coro tres jóvenes salidos de la nada.

La varita del mortífago voló a las manos un chico de cabello negro, alto, que portaba  lentes oscuros.

A su lado estaba otro más bajo, de cabellera clara. El tercero del grupo se inclinó ante la chica, la trató de acomodar en sus brazos, y le susurró, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—¡No te preocupes! —le habló, con los ojos rojos de la ira —. Te vamos a sacar de aquí, perdona por no haberte ayudado antes.

Hermione, aún con el dolor a cuestas de su alma, trató de enfocar la figura de su interlocutor; Granger creyó que era otra persona.

—... Ha... Harry... —susurró antes de desvanecerse; James la dejó en el suelo y se puso de pie. Realmente él no sabía qué hacer para salir de esta situación, tenía un miedo sublime, pero no podía desistir. No podía morir en esos momentos. Él iba a casarse con Lily ¡No quería morirse!

El mortífago  sin vara quedó indefenso. Sirius Black usó un hechizo

—_¡__Avis__!_ — gruñó, y para asombro de los presentes, muchos pájaros de fuego aparecieron y confundieron al enemigo — ¡Hazlo ahora!

Lupin asintió, movió su varita.

—¡_Desmasius_! — exclamó, el mortífago cayó al suelo, Remus siguió: — ¡_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!

El cuerpo del malvado pareció petrificarse, justo como Neville había quedado cuando Hermione le aplicó ese maleficio. El otro hombrecito mortífago, que no había actuado con presteza, miraba atónito a los inesperados contrincantes. 

Alzó su mano, no era una mano común. Era gris, era de planta. Con ella alzaba su varita mágica, con miedo, no entendía, o al menos eso se quería hacer creer.

—¡Maldito sea Voldemort y todos sus aliados! — gritó Sirius Black, se quitó los lentes oscuros por un impulso, sus ojos azules resplandecieron ante la oleada de tragedias. A Dios gracias que los demás mortífagos estaban ocupados matando y aturdiendo muggles indefensos, ya que no habían caído en cuenta  de la situación.

El enemigo-mago pequeño gimoteó al ver ese rostro sano y joven, pero lleno de ira.

—No...no...puede ser — chilló bruscamente, tartamudeando, reconociendo al emisor.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? ¿Nos tiene miedo? 

—Nos conoce, Sirius, nos conoce — aseguró James, introduciéndose a la conversación con rapidez.

Los tres muchachos de casi 16 años se acercaron lentamente mientras el hombrecito se retorcía de extrañeza como si fuera una rata, los chicos nunca habían visto a un mortífago cobarde. Cuando ya parecía inofensivo, lanzó hacia ellos un maleficio extraño, que los merodeadores nunca habían oído _"¡Morbo Affligi!"_, gritó, y le rozó el hombro a Remus.

—¡AAAHHH! —cayó al suelo del dolor, dolor sublime si se me permite agregar.

—¡REMUS! — gritaron sus amigos.

—¡Maldita sea!, voy a acabar contigo—dijo Sirius.

El enmascarado, pequeño y traicionero, siguió apuntando a los jóvenes, pero sin dejar de temblar. Su mano de plata resplandecía como si fuera oro.

Por mala suerte, el hechizo que hacía que los lentes de James se vieran de un color más oscuro, comenzó a desvanecerse. Y el encapuchado, que era Peter Pettigrew, reconoció a su compañero muerto por su culpa. Era un fantasma, una ilusión. No podía ser James Potter el que estaba frente a él; tampoco estaba el joven Sirius Black con su mirada de adolescente, y mucho menos era Remus a quien acababa de herir. Retrocedió una vez más. Eran fantasmas. Sí, fantasmas.

—¡No es posible! ¡TÚ!

Retrocedió mucho más, Sirius y James seguían sin comprender.

—Este hombre está loco... su voz, me angustia. ¡Es que nos conoce, Sirius!

—Si no nos mata ese cobarde lo harán los demás servidores de Voldemort, hay que aturdirlo, ¡hay que huir!

El miedo de Peter se confundía con sus recuerdos del pasado. James brindándole apoyo, Remus dándole consejos, Sirius divirtiéndolo... sus amigos... sus enemigos. La mente se le confundió, bramó algo imperceptible. No podía contra el pasado que lo trastornada horriblemente.

_"¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO! —recordó Peter que le había dicho Sirius el día en que tuvieron su reencuentro en la Casa de los Gritos—. ¡MEJOR MORIR QUE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡TODOS HABRÍAMOS PREFERIDO LA MUERTE A TRAICIONAR­TE A TI!_

_Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta —había continuado ese mismo día Remus Lupin— de que si Voldemort no te mataba lo haríamos noso­tros. Adiós, Peter."_

Comenzó a huir después de eso. James y Sirius desistieron de herirlo, levantaron a Lupin, quien seguía sufriendo.

—¡_Crucio_! — volvieron a oír, al voltear una mortífaga había vuelto a atacar a Hermione.

—¡Madre mía! — exclamó James, con las piernas hechas gelatina.

Ninguno de los merodeadores había visto antes a una mortífaga. Pero lord Voldemort se valía de cualquier persona para tener más poder.

La mujer esa, maligna y oculta, fue lanzada al más allá por el auto salvaje Weasley, que de nuevo apareció de la nada y la atropelló en el acto.

—¡Bendito carro! — gritó James, se lamentó de no haber pensado antes así del misterioso objeto con vida.

Con una velocidad asombrosa los dos sanos subieron a los dos enfermos. Remus tenía conciencia de sí mismo, pero Hermione, por el doble _Cruciatus_, estaba devastada, inconsciente, temblorosa.

Sirius subió al asiento del copiloto, James Potter echó andar el motor.

—¡Por favor, prende! ¡Ayúdanos a huir! —imploró.

El azulado coche encendió, salió disparado hacia las alturas, maldiciones iban rozándolo, ponchando aún más sus desgastados neumáticos... sin embargo, estaban escapando. 

En breves instantes el ataque cesó. Los muchachos escucharon  el hermoso canto de un ave, parecía un fénix. 

Sirius Black miró hacia abajo, a pesar de que las nubes eran obstáculo para su vista, logró distinguir chispas, gritos, magia blanca, ¡magos ayudando!... sí, la ayuda había llegado para combatir a los mortífagos. Lo que él no sabía era que se trataba de la primera aparición de la Orden del Fénix.

--

El carro los llevó por donde quiso, no obedecía a James. Éste le rogaba "¡Al Hospital San Mungo!", pero el coche tenía sus propias intenciones, su ruta decidida e inquebrantable.

Remus estaba más tranquilo, Hermione igual de mal. La seriedad de Sirius se rompía por maldiciones absurdas y se golpeaba levemente la cabeza con el vidrio.

—No sé qué hacer, James... no sé qué hacer...

—Necesitamos bajar, ¡comunicarnos con Dumbledore!, esto es grave, Sirius, es culpa mía... quería ver a Harry... 

—Al contrario idiota, ¡de no haber  venido hubieran matado a Hermione! — afirmó Black, de forma reconfortante —. No tiene nada de malo querer conocer a Harry, que es parte de ti. Lo único que tenemos qué hacer es ser pacientes. Eso creo. Esta chatarra se  hartará de volar y nos arrojará, entonces podremos ayudar a Remus y la chica.

—Pues... esta... chatarra... nos salvó —alcanzó a decir Lupin.

El dolor iba disminuyendo en el castaño-cenizo cuando el carro se estacionó en un lugar extraño y alejado de la sociedad. Sirius y James pudieron ver a su costado una casa de lo más excéntrica y extraña, para ellos fue casi normal, pero para un muggle sería una choza loca.

—Esa debe ser una casa de magos o me dejo de llamar Sirius Black.

—Necesitamos pedir ayuda.

Remus cojeó lentamente y rogó a sus amigos que cargaran con la joven. Potter asintió y poco a poco se acercaron al hogar.

Había un letrero: LA MADRIGUERA.

El auto-salvaje hizo sonar su claxon para llamar la atención. La puerta del aposento se abrió dejando ver a una señora rechoncha, pelirroja y de rostro cándido.

—¡OH POR DIOS! —gritó al ver a un herido frente a ella y a dos jóvenes sostener a una desmayada niña que reconoció como la mejor amiga de su hijo.

Corrió hacia ellos gritando como las madres desesperadas, varios pelirrojos salieron al ver a su madre exaltarse. Uno de ellos paró en seco.

—¡¡HERMIONE!!

Era Ronald Weasley.

_--_

_Continuará..._

_--_

**_Notas2: ¿Qué les pareció?, supongo que no se imaginaban ese giro tan radical, yo soy algo inesperada en ocasiones, y no me doy cuenta de lo que escribo hasta releerlo. Ojalá no los haya decepcionado, ténganme paciencia, les prometo que esto cada vez se pondrá más interesante. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Peter ha visto esos fantasmas del pasado?, ¿qué sucedió con la redada, la resolvería la Orden del Fénix?, ¿se recuperará Hermione?, ¿qué sucederá ahora que los Merodeadores han pisado territorio Weasley gracias al auto-salvaje?... No se pueden quejar, también aparecieron Ron, Hermione y el lindo Harry ya tuvo su primer encuentro con James (habrá uno más emocionante y directo, pero ya verán luego)._**

**_¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!, es posible que les guste mucho, porque hará aparición el llamado Remus Lupin del presente /o sea el adulto/, también James escuchará una conversación que le romperá el corazón. El episodio siguiente se titulará: Verdad a medias y las dos versiones de Remus Lupin._**

**_¡No se lo pierdan! Y una vez más gracias por leer._**

**_Mi correo: cielocriss@graffiti.net, por si se les ofrece._**

**_Ahora, pasemos a contestar los reviews._**

****

**_*Sulley.- ¡Qué gusto que mi fic te agradara!, ciertamente pobre James, tengo pensado hacer sufrir a muchos personajes. No fue ninguna lata recibir tu review, por el contrario, fue un placer y me siento muy feliz porque lees mi fic, ¡gracias!... por cierto que disculpa la tardanza, como lo menioné arriba no había subido el cap por mis tragedias personales, pero prometo llevar un ritmo decente esta vez… Ahh, y yo te aviso en este momento por mail que ya subí el episodio._**

****

**_*Shagy Sirius.- Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero esmerarme cada día más para que la desarrolle adecuadamente, no me gustaría decepcionar a nadie (mucho menos a mí misma). Aprecio mucho tu comentario._**

****

**_*J.N.H..-Arigato por tu comentario, me has animado mucho (qué bueno que te está gustando mi idea). Lamento no haber subido antes el capítulo, prometo no demorar en el siguiente (jaja, ya casi está listo). Amí también me gusta la actitud paternal de James, pienso que le va bien. Ojalá y este capítulo te guste._**

****

**_*Danae Weasley.-¡Hola!, gracias por leer. Bueno… finalmente James tuvo un final encuentro con Harry, lo admito, no fue muy intenso, pero quiero que el clímax de mi historia esté un poco más adelante, aunque no te preocupes, prometo que seguirá habiendo mucha acción y momentos cumbres, y muy pronto llegará el capítulo en el que verdaderamente padre e hijo se reúnen y deciden cambiar el pasado, ¿por qué no intentar ser felices?, espero te siga gustando._**

****

**_*L-O.-me dio mucho gusto tu comentario, aunque quizá te decepcioné un poco. Me pediste que Harry y James se conocieran, pero aunque sucedió, el lindo Harry no supo con quien se veía, eso pasará más adelante y espero esté muy emocionante. Por lo pronto agregué un encuentro de los merodeadores con la rata y además, con Ron y Hermi, así que espero te haya gustado, además, muy pronto Remus-adulto aparecerá!! Gracias por tu review!_**

****

**_*Ginny W-P.-Agradezco tu comentario, bueno, no me podrás negar que James ya tuvo contacto más directo con Harry, ¿verdad?... n__n, qué bueno que mi fic te gusta, prometo mejorar para que sigas leyendo._**

****

**_*Katioka Riddle.-Gracias por seguir mi historia a pesar de que los merodeadores andan merodeando en mi fic por el futuro de Harry, ¡arigato!... bueno, creo que Snape es desagradable de todas formas, aunque James dijo que se veía mejor calvo… mmm, ahora que lo pienso, es verdad, el coco debe estar grasoso, ¿verdad?... espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, te prometo que se pondrá más interesante._**

****

**_*Zelshamada.- ¡Amiga, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, es todo un honor tener la presencia de tu r/r entre mis comentarios!... espero que aún te siga gustando el proyecto (cuando puedes le sigues a tu fic de HP, ehh?) y lo sigas clasificando como kawai. A los merodeadores les quedan muchas sorpresas que afrontar._**

****

**_*Paula.- ¡Nihao Paula!, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, lamento mucho haber dilatado en publicar, pero finalmente aquí está, espero te haya gustado, os prometo que se pondrá muy interesante (mmm, trataré n___n)._**

****

**_*Lourdes Ariki.- Poco a poco seguirá habiendo más intensidad en el fic y prometo que pasarán cosas mayores, antes debe de haber un acomodo o preparación para la verdadera acción (pero trato de adherir a cada capítulo un elemento interesante). Ojalá te siga gustando, habrá mejoría en los siguientes capítulos (al menos eso creo), gracias por leer mi fic, aprecio mucho tus comentarios, no tienes idea de lo que me animas._**

****

**_*Dadaiiro.-Gracias por seguir atenta a mi fic, Jess… es verdad que mi fic tiene momentos muy raros que podrían considerarse cómicos, pero ya me conoces, estoy algo loca, por eso, a fuerzas los personajes deben tener algo que divierta aunque sean momentos intensos… de todo un poco, jeje. Es verdad, a Sirius le checa decir "infamia", y seguro que si Ron hubiera visto la pata de araña en el carro-salvaje, no le hubiera parecido gracioso, sino espeluznante. Aquí está de nuevo el cap tres, como vez, fue un poquito remodelado, ojalá te siga gustando._**

****

**_*Dikana.-Pili-chan, no tienes porqué darme disculpas, ya que yo también estoy tardando siglos con R (una de mis mayores frustraciones al perder a laptopcini fue dejar de leer mis fics predilectos… sin duda alguna he tenido tiempos difíciles, pero el r/r llegará pronto, lo prometo… aunque sé que es disculpa). Lo importante es la presencia de tu comentario en mis reviews, gracias!. Creo que el fic está bien demente en ciertas partes, pero me alegra que te esté gustando hermana, ya sabes que cuando la gente está loca hace locuras, y lo de las "visiones" que tiene Snape ciertamente están locas (qué redundante estoy hoy). Qué bueno que te gustó cómo pasaron las cosas que escribí, a mí también James me parece tierno por lo de Lily y Sirius es un pervertido al "coquetearle" a Hermi-san. Espero te haya ido bien con tus exámenes, no importa que este cap haya sido corto, pero ojalá esta parte te haya gustado._**

****

**_*AIOV (Alberto---Champi).- ¡Hopolapa!, finalmente aquí está el cap tres, qué lástima que no fuiste a la boda, pero ya hablaremos en Semana Santa (vas a ir a Guamúchil?). Espero mi fic te siga gustando, ese es el chiste Champú, porque va para ti. Ya sabes que si tienes sugerencias me encantará saberlas y si tienes tu fic, mándamelo._**

****

**_*Melisa.-Gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero te siga gustando como hasta ahora… ahh, saludos a Bogotá desde México. Hasta pronto y espero que sigas leyendo y dándome tus comentarios._**

****

**_Y a todos aquellos que leyeron y no dejaron comentario: GRACIAS!_**

****

**_p.d_****_. Si el fic tiene errores, lo lamento, soy muy descuidada._**


	4. La verdad a medias y Las dos versiones d...

**_Notas 1: ¡Hola a todos!, les agradezco enormemente que sigan atentos a este fanfic. La trama ya está desarrollándose un poco más en este capítulo, de todas maneras les pido paciencia con el fic, ya que lo que quiero elaborar estará un poco complicado (pero espero que dinámico y divertido). En este episodio hace su aparición el Remus-Adulto, también hay varios cambios de escenas y muchas sorpresas más. _**

**_Este capítulo lo dedico especialmente a mi prima-nieta Caro-chan, ya que ella me ha animado mucho en mi carrera de fics de Harry (perdón por no nombrarte antes Caro, pero ya sabes que todos los escritos de Harry van directo para ti, ya que sé lo mucho que te gusta tu baby, así que ojalá y mejore n___n)._**

**_Otra cosa que quería aclarar: durante la historia uso los apodos en inglés y español de los merodeadores para no repetir muchos nombres, es decir, escribo: Prongs o Cornamenta, Padfoot o Canuto, Wormtail o Colagusano y Moony o Lunático, espero que no confundan con eso. ¡Ah!, y algo más, Lily entra en acción en este cap (jeje, parte del desarrollo de la trama)_**

**_Sin más los dejo con la lectura._**

**Fanfiction****: Harry Potter******

**_~girahistoria~_****__**

Por CieloCriss

********

**La verdad a medias y Las dos versiones de Remus. **

********

**James dejó que Ron le arrebatara a Hermione con una brusquedad resultante de una preocupación infinita. Otro pelirrojo, que tenía un doble, le ayudó a Ron a llevar a la chica adentro. Los merodeadores, al observar a la familia de pelirrojos, cayeron en cuenta que eran los Weasley. Remus recordaba el rostro de Molly, tenía la esencia de cuando era la joven novia de Weasley, y sus hijos, todos esos cerillos encendidos, desprendían un auge a ella y a Arthur, su esposo.**

Molly hizo que Remus se recargara en ella y juntos comenzaron a entrar a la casa.

—Muchas gracias —expresó James, introduciéndose junto a Sirius.

—De nada, cariño... — respondió la madre de Ron, mirando a los recién llegados —¿Están heridos?

Los dos negaron, Molly suspiró aliviada. Les parecía extraño que no preguntara quienes eran. La señora se llevó la mano a la cabeza, su rojiza piel estaba levemente pálida; tenía muy claro su deber, debía de actuar... seguramente los mortífagos habían atacado, estos chicos eran las víctimas, ¿dónde los había visto antes?

—¡George!—mandó la madre. 

—Dime, mamá.

—Ginny y tú irán a decirle lo ocurrido a Arthur y a tus hermanos al Ministerio—volteó hacia Sirius —¿Hubo otro ataque?

—Sí señora —respondió Black.

—Fred, tú irás a Hogwarts. Dumbledore ya debe saber lo que ocurre, pero quizá ignora quienes fueron los heridos.

—Cuenta con ello.

Se despidieron con un gesto de Ron, besaron a su madre. Ginny observó la masculina figura de James, se sonrojó, porque a primera vista había creído que era Harry, pero no, no eran iguales. Volteó hacia Ron, le sonrió para inyectarle ánimos.

—Ella se pondrá bien, hermano —le musitó Ginny, a un Ron ido y deprimido.

Desaparecieron tras los polvos flu que arrojaron a una chimenea para lograr transportarse.

**—¡Al Ministerio de Magia!** —** gritaron Ginny y George.**

**—¡A Hogsmeade!**** — les siguió Fred, no se podía viajar directamente al colegio por chimenea, pero el gemelo sabía tomar  atajos.**

Molly recostó a Hermione en un sofá que tenía en la antesala. Comenzó a caminar dando círculos, sin dejar de ver a la chica, sin cuestionar a los rescatadores.

—Señora Weasley, disculpe pero... —habló Remus, sonriendo tenuemente.

"¿Cómo sabe quién soy?" pensó Molly.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —siguió diciendo, sin suprimir el "cariño".

—Yo estoy bien, pero creo que ella necesita ver a un doctor.

—¿Podríamos transportarnos al Hospital de San Mungo? — preguntó James.

La señora asintió, corrió a su armario para agarrar las chaquetas y su varita.

Ron estaba paralizado, y no sólo por ver a su amiga malherida. Su visa estaba estática en los visitantes, especialmente en James Potter. No era Harry, pero se le parecía horrores, y los otros dos muchachos le resultaban ligeramente familiares, como si hubiera visto sus gestos en otras circunstancias.

—¿Por qué está ella así?, ¿qué le sucedió a Hermione? —cuestionó con el rostro contorsionado.

—Recibió dos _Cruciatus_... estaba desprevenida.... quisimos ayudarla... —explicó James, desviando la mirada persistente que entercaba Ronald.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, caminó hasta los chicos, los miró con gran interés.

—¿Quiénes son? —indagó al tiempo que su madre regresaba de su habitación con una poción casera para Remus.

—Ronald, los pobres chicos fueron atacados, déjalos respirar.

—¡Es que no sé quienes son!

—Han salvado a Hermione — contestó la mamá —, eso es lo que cuenta.  Ya se presentarán, lo primero es llevar a Hermione a San Mungo—miró a Remus y le dio la bebida—. Es un remedio que te ayudará a sentirte mejor de tu herida, vieja receta familiar.

Remus agradeció en silencio y engulló el líquido espeso, parecido a la cerilla, sin quejarse. Estaban listos para partir. 

Arrastraron a Hermione hasta la chimenea, y así, fueron trasladándose de sitio.

--

Remus se puso amarillo al estilo oriental cuando, estando en el Hospital San Mungo,  lo obligaron a ir a un cuarto para observación, él ya se sentía mejor, pero odiaba estar internado o estar decaído. Conocía muy bien la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero la verdad era que había estado, por mala suerte, en varios hospitales mágicos cuando recién comenzó a convertirse en hombre lobo. ¿Habían cambiado esos lugares?, ¡no!, persistía el olor a pócimas, hechizos, sangre... Lupin asociaba que esa sangre era producto de Voldemort, quien era, sin duda alguna, sinónimo de muerte y destrucción. Las paredes blancas se alumbraban por candelarios móviles que seguían a las camillas que transportaban a los enfermos... la sección de calderos producía las curas, en el laboratorio mágico examinaban la sangre de los pacientes; una vez había escuchado decir a Snape que en ese lugar podía descubrirse quienes eran _sangre sucia con una sola gota de sangre. Porque, si los muggles no tenían magia, era porque su sangre carecía de genes mágicos como en el caso de las brujas y magos. Todo eso le llamaba mucho la atención a __Moony, quizá tanto como la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

 Sirius, James y Ron, esperaban que Molly llegara con noticias frescas sobre Hermione, a quien habían atendido de urgencia. Estaban sentados en salas de esperas especiales que les recordaban a los andenes por la forma en la que estaban enumeradas. Ellos estaban en la sala 4 ½ (la sala de esperas especial para los empleados del Ministerio).

—Gracias por ayudarla... —comentó, de repente, Ron.

"A lo mejor Hermione no es la novia de Harry porque a este chico le gus..." Sirius no terminó de reflexionar, porque James lo pisó intencionalmente para que ambos dijeran: de nada.

—De nada. — respondieron.

—Ronald Weasley —se presentó él, estirando la mano.

James le sonrió y le respondió el saludo. Su hijo Harry sí sabía elegir buenas amistades, con una simple mirada él podía precisar cuán grande era el corazón de Ron, porque, como en el caso de su amigo Sirius, el corazón de Ron era transparente.

—Ya sabía yo que eras un Weasley —admitió el padre de Harry, con una sonrisa.

—¿Ehh?

—Mi amigo y yo sabemos que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos —complementó Black —. Además, tienen algo en la cara que los distingue de otros cabezas de fuego.

Ron asintió muy convencido de sentirse especial.

—Y ustedes...

—Bueno... podría decirse que... quizá... somos…

Sirius trataba de expresarse. No sabía qué mentira inventar, si no se estaba listo, Ron descubriría todo. Lógicamente no podían decirle que venían del pasado, mucho menos mencionar quienes eran... desobedecerían las órdenes de Dumbledore y causarían alteraciones en la época.

—Pensé que eras Harry Potter —dijo Ron, analizando a James —. Pero Harry no es igual a ti, cualquiera los confundiría, pero yo sé cómo es mi amigo.... cuando los vi creí que eran mortífagos disfrazados, o algo así.

"¿Qué tengo cara de malo" pensó Black "Me ven cara de asesino, ¡hasta Hagrid me ve rostro de mortífago disfrazado!"

—Te aseguro que no, ¡jamás estaríamos del bando de Voldemort! —aseguró James.

—Ya sé. No tendría mucho caso que aparecieran en mi casa cargando con Hermione, eso no beneficiaría los planes de los mortífagos, además, Dumbledore lo hubiera sabido, pero... ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

—Un auto azul nos trajo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Un carro? ¿Uno que parece que tiene vida propia?

—Sí; uno que trae cadáveres de araña en el asiento trasero —confirmó Sirius.

El Weasley frunció el entrecejo al oír hablar de arañas. Suspiró.

—Ese carro estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, vienen de allá ¿no es verdad?

—Así es. Dumbledore nos mandó —mintió Sirius —¿Verdad, hermano?

Si James hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo hubiera escupido. Contuvo la respiración para evitar la risa, no era que le pareciera gracioso ser hermano de Black, lo grandioso era ver la formalidad que Sirius usaba.

—Podría decirse...

—No te podemos dar nuestro nombre, porque es un secreto, pero somos unos paladines buenos, ¿crees en eso, Ron?

Sirius iba  empezar con sus incoherencias. James se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, se topó con Molly Weasley en un corredor cercano.

—Querido, no debes separarte de los demás —rogó la señora —. He hablado con Fletcher, un gran médico y amigo de la familia. Le dije que cuidara a Hermione como si fuera mi hija. La revisará, pero la ve muy mal. El efecto de la maldición _Cruciatus no es igual en ninguna persona, a algunas las mata, otras enloquecen... ¡Santo Cielo!, ojalá Arthur llegue pronto, no sé que hacer._

—Hermione recibió dos veces la maldición —aclaró James —, aunque yo creo firmemente en su recuperación, me da la impresión de que no es el tipo de chicas que se deja vencer. Y no se preocupe, Molly, está haciendo todo bien.

—Creí que eras Harry, pero... ahora... ¡qué confusión!

James pudo haber inventado un nombre, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que la esposa de Weasley lo reconocía. Después de todo,  aunque la mujer era mayor que él, habían coincidido en Hogwarts por un par de años y habían entablado una buena amistad. Seguramente sabía quien era, por eso James sintió que lo miraban con nostalgia, no lástima, pero sí melancolía. ¡Había un misterio en su vida futura!, ¿tendría acaso qué ver con su hijo Harry?, ¿cómo era que Harry había derrotado a lord Voldemort?... A James le hubiera dolido la cicatriz de haber tenido una.

Avanzaron hasta reencontrarse con Ron y Sirius, quienes se pusieron inmediatamente de pie. Sirius olvidó sus mentiras, y guardó silencio, Ron pidió noticias.

—No te voy a mentir, Ron, querido —sinceró la madre —, Hermione aún está en revisión, pero no saben qué tanto pudo afectarle el _Cruciatus_. Rogaremos para que todo salga bien, no te preocupes.

—¿¡Cómo no voy a preocuparme, mamá?! ¡Tengo qué avisarle a Harry y a los señores Granger!

—Dumbledore se encargará de eso, Ron.

El pelirrojo negó iracundo. Era como si tuviera celos mal orientados y salió disparado por el pasillo; Molly fue tras él.

—¡Ron!

Sirius y James se miraron.

—Quédate aquí Sirius, Remus vendrá pronto —pidió Potter —, me temo que Ron es muy impulsivo cuando está enojado, se parece a ti.

—Si tú dices...

—Es posible que Molly necesite de mi ayuda. Ron parece culparse de lo de Hermione —James trató de alcanzarlos, atravesó la sala de esperas 4 ½ , y desapareció entre el gentío.

—Me pregunto qué se sentirá tener esos instintos paternos que le dan a James —dijo Sirius con un suspiro y una media sonrisa.

El chico los siguió por unos minutos, madre e hijo seguían discutiendo sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Salieron del hostipal; James vio que Molly por fin lograba sujetar a Ronald del brazo, él iba a intervenir cuando comenzaron a discutir y se alejó un poco para no interrumpirlos.

—Entiende Ron, ¡no puedes hacer nada!, es una orden—escuchó.

—¡Pero mamá!

—Tus hermanos fueron por ayuda. Necesitamos recibir instrucciones... no me obligues a alzar la voz para que todos escuchen. Mira, tú lo sabes... hoy es cumpleaños de Harry. No puedes llegar a decirle que estuvieron a punto de matar a su mejor amiga, suficiente tiene el pobre con la muerte de sus padres, ¿no crees?, ¡y con lo de Cedric!, y con vivir aislado, con temor de que _quien-tú-sabes_ pueda atacarlo...

—Lo siento... 

—Ron. Sé que quieres mucho a Hermione; trata de tranquilizarte, por el amor de Dios, cariño.

Ron abrazó a su madre por unos momentos. James había cesado su movimiento. Las palabras retumbaban en su mente, pero revueltas y sin lógica aparente: padres, muerte, él, Lily, Harry, Voldemort..... ¡NOOOOO!, era una pesadilla. Sintió un dolor que se estancó en su alma, que traspasa la gravedad del _Cruciatus_ y cualquier otra cosa. Perdió fuerza y se recargó en la pared hasta ir bajando lentamente y quedar sentado. Lo había oído a viva voz de Molly Weasley. Estaba muerto, estaba muerto, estaba muerto... ¡Lily estaba muerta!.... eso era lo que Lupin y Black sabían, eso le habían ocultado: James Potter estaba refundido en una tumba. No cuidaba a Harry, no estaba de viaje... era un espectro, o quizás ni siquiera era un fantasma.

Se tocó el pecho, su corazón latía... y sin embargo, en ese calendario de vida: no existía.

Se aferró a sí mismo, hubiera querido gritar del dolor, lanzar injurias, o desviar el tema. No podía, se sentía vacío. Ya no sentía ganas de nada... no sólo él había perecido... Harry era huérfano de padre y madre, lo acababa de oír, no había sido una confusión ¿O sí?

¡Ojalá!, pero no, era demasiado real... 

Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro. Se olvidó de los Weasley que desaparecieron de su vista por otro camino. Olvidó la salud de Hermione, se perdió en el tiempo.

—Lily... estamos muertos... —lloró desesperado, como si su futura esposa estuviera junto a él —. Sirius lo sabía, Remus también; por eso estaban tristes y no hablaban, y no los culpo Lily, no los culpo. Yo tampoco me hubiera atrevido a hacerles esa declaración. Es muy doloroso. Siento un vacío dentro de mí, y sin embargo, no sé dónde es la sima de este abismo, es un tambo sin fondo... estoy enloqueciendo.

Se secó las gotas saladas que lo liberaban del impacto. Comenzó a cuestionarse. ¿Cómo había muerto? ¿Quién lo había matado a él y a Lily? ¿Cuándo? ¿Acaso había sido Voldemort? ¿Por qué Harry había vencido a Voldemort?, compadeció a su hijo porque estaba solo. Dejó de creer en las coincidencias, pensó en que el destino se puede cambiar.

—No creo que siga llorando hoy, Lily. He descubierto una verdad a medias y si no sé de qué se trata no podré arreglarlo... ¿Sabes?, creo que, si arreglo el _giratiempo podré cambiar este futuro... necesito entender, comprender y dejar de llorar. No se puede dejar de sufrir cuando sabemos realidades como estas, pero el llanto es otra cosa, se puede frenar. ¡Es que!, ¿cómo es que caímos precisamente aquí y no en otra época?, alguien nos trajo aquí desde el pasado para que cambiemos el futuro, y si no es así, ¡así será!_

Se puso de pie. Se tambaleó por un mareo surgido de la depresión. Apeó desesperado, debía tener compostura y ser fuerte ante los demás, debía seguir fingiendo no saber, así averiguaría toda la verdad.

Ya no siguió escuchando la plática entre Ron y su madre, ellos ya no estaba ahí. Retornó adonde Sirius esperaba, a la sala 4 ½ que era de uso privado (para empleados del Ministerio). Tomó asiento y fingió despreocupación.

 —¿Y los Weasley? —interrogó Sirius

—Están afuera... Molly pudo controlar a Ron...

—Pues claro, ¿ya ves que no había de qué preocuparse?

—Sí. Después de todo Ron no está tan loco como tú.

—¡JA!, muy gracioso, James — Sirius se veía molesto, no parecía afín a los hospitales, el ambiente gris de éstos lo deprimía —. ¿Tardará mucho _Moony?... espero podamos irnos cuanto antes..._

—Dumbledore vendrá pronto, seguramente nos llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts... no nos regañará, porque aunque lo que hicimos fue una travesura, pudimos ayudar a Hermione.

Sirius miró por largo rato el rostro pensativo de James, había algo en su amigo que no estaba bien. No era serenidad lo que expresaba esa cara, tampoco furia, ni desesperación; tampoco pudo notar la curiosidad que antiguamente había guiado a James a espiar a Harry. Ahora su coetáneo estaba sumamente raro.

—¿Estás bien, James?

—Sí Sirius… ¿Sabes?, me he dado cuenta de algo: "hay mentiras piadosas".

Black reaccionó de golpe, le sujetó el brazo a su amigo.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? — indagó, desafiándolo con la mirada, ¿acaso James sabía la verdad?, pero... ¡¿Cómo?!

Sin embargo Potter sonrió con ironía fina y no contestó, suspiró desganado al tiempo en que veía que Ron entraba al sitio.

—¡Ha llegado el profesor Dumbledore!

—¿Lo dices en serio, Weasley?

—Sí... se le ve muy triste, también están McGonagall y el profesor Lupin.

—¡¿El profesor Lupin?! —indagaron el coro los muchachos, con un toque único de admiración.

—Eh... sí, ¿lo conocen?, me dio clases en Hogwarts hace algunos años, como dicen mis amigos, es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido; hace tiempo que no lo miraba pero se ve mejor que antes...

—Ron, necesitamos ver a Dumbledore —pidió James —, y si se puede a Re... al profesor Lupin.

—Precisamente mamá le contó sobre ustedes, y sobre lo que hicieron... es verdad, Dumbledore los conoce, pensé que me habían mentido. Quiere verlos.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Dumbledore tiene un cubículo especial aquí en San Mungo, hace muchos años usaba esa sala privada para venir a ver a los enfermos que se enfrentaban a los mortífagos... desgraciadamente esa sala tendrá el mismo uso ahora que todo... —Ron no continuo —Síganme, por favor.

—¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas, Ron?

—Ventajas de ser un Weasley, supongo. Dumbledore confía en mis padres.

—Tú eres muy amigo de Harry ¿No es así? —interrogó James —, me pasa seguido que me confundan con él... debe ser muy buen amigo... siendo Harry Potter.

—Bueno, sí, pero a Harry no le gusta llamar la atención, no por ser Harry Potter y tener esa cicatriz de rayo es una buena persona — comentó Ronald, no enfadado pero sí incómodo por la pregunta, James volvió a sonreír... estaba seguro de que aún sin Lily y él, Harry era un buen chico.

Caminaron rápidamente haciéndose los despistados. Sirius iba pensando en si James sabía la verdad de su futuro. Ron en Hermione y James en su muerte. Llegaron a un recoveco que pasaba desapercibido por todos, una esquina con una gárgola tosca e insignificante.

—_"gragea de miel"_ —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Se nota que es contraseña de Dumbledore – susurró entre dientes Sirius Black.

Ninguno de los tres había estado antes en una sala de esperas de hospital tan agradable. Según Ron, el sitio tenía el aire al despacho de Dumbledore. Había retratos de ranas por doquier, todas ellas estaban dormidas, y cuando cerraron la puerta del pasadillo, por arte de magia, se transformaron en príncipes y princesas medievales.

—Bonita decoración... —habló Black, mirando asombrado —si así estuvieran todos los hospitales, a fe mía que vendría más seguido.

James le indicó silencio a Sirius, le movió el brazo para indicarle que mirara al frente. Sirius se azoró instantáneamente, y emitió una risita nerviosa. En esa sala estaban cuatro adultos. Al fondo dos mujeres conversaban, se trataba de la profesora McGonagall y Molly, seguramente la segunda le estaba informando a la primera de los acontecimientos recién ocurridos, se veían muy interesadas y ajenas a todo lo demás.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla alta y de cuero, de nuevo parecía un rey en su palacio, su figura magnífica resaltaba en la habitación. Sus cabellos plateados, su elegante barba y su nariz aguileña hacían juego con su presencia intacta y pulcra. Al lado de Dumbledore estaba sentado un mago de cabello ceniciento, mirada nostálgica y también gris. De estatura media y figura esbelta, manos grandes y sonrisa triste. Los merodeadores lo reconocieron al instante: era Remus Lupin, pero muchos años después. ¡Era Lupin!, en esos momentos había dos Remus licántropos en ese hospital, ¿qué sentiría Remus-chico al verse grande? ¡Qué confusión!... los estremeció el ver a Remus con los años encima, con canas, con una madurez indeseada; se notaba que su amigo no había tenido vida fácil.

"He sido egoísta, a lo mejor a Remus, Sirius y Peter no les ha ido del todo bien en esta vida..." pensó_ Prongs._

—Profesor Dumbledore, hemos llegado... aquí están... los ¿paladines del bien? —anunció Ron, dudando.

El Director salió de su ensoñación y le asintió a Ron. Remus se levantó en un dos por tres y miró atónito a los muchachos, quienes tampoco le despegaron la vista de encima.

—Señor Weasley... en unos minutos el doctor Fletcher irá a la sala 4 ½ para dar noticias de la señorita Granger. Molly me ha pedido de favor que permitamos que esté presente para recibir el diagnóstico; de acuerdo a este podrá pasar a verla

—Eso estaría genial señor, ¡muchas gracias!

—Minerva también irá con ustedes. Estoy seguro de que la Señorita Granger se recuperará.

Ron asintió, le regaló una sonrisa al profesor Lupin y salió disparado hacia su profesora de Transformaciones y hacia su madre.

La sala se desalojó en gran medida hasta sólo quedar Albus, los chicos y Remus. Éste último se rascó el cráneo, miró a Dumbledore, y éste le asintió. Sirius observó ese gesto y comprendió que a su camarada-viejo no debían ocultarle nada.

—¡Lupin! —gritó con alegría —¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

—Eso es ironía, si lo has visto todo el día, pero con mil años menos —agregó James, sin pensar en su estado de ánimo —. Supongo que a Remus no podemos ocultarle nada de esto... tenía que reconocernos porque convivimos muchísimo.

Dumbledore asintió de nueva cuenta ante las obvias deducciones de Potter. El Remus Lupin adulto se acercó a los chicos, Sirius le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, como los que daba a todo el mundo en el colegio cuando estaba feliz. James se subió los lentes que le caían, era extraño, pero sentía ganas de llorar al ver a _Lunático de esa edad... y todo porque él no estaba con él, ni con nadie de sus conocidos... a lo mejor Remus había cuidado de Harry en su ausencia. _

—¡Tío Remus! —siguió diciendo Sirius, cuando éste, todavía en silencio, dejó de abrazarlo para saludar a un James vivo y joven.

—Me da mucho gusto verte, James. —sinceró el profesor Lupin con la voz temblándole intensamente, James sabía el porqué de los sentimientos susceptibles de su amigo, le daba gusto verlo con vida.

—A mí también me da gusto saludarte de nueva cuenta—respondió Potter, separándose con rapidez.

—Oigan, ¿así que me veo mil años más viejo? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Lupin-adulto estaba sumamente feliz de ver a sus coetáneos, la nostalgia no le cabía en la túnica ancha que siempre vestía... la sonrisa de Sirius estaba ahí, presente, aún no se la había robado Azkaban. Tenía el carácter bromista y la inocencia de un pillo que cree que la vida nunca juega chueco. James Potter tenía vitalidad en su mirada confundida; respiraba, reía, aún hacía bromas y frenaba a Black, lo aconseja, era su amigo... ¡Era un milagro ver de nuevo sus gestos y oír su voz cálida y preguntona!... qué triste se iba a poner James al saber su futuro.

—Más o menos, dejémoslo en 500 años más anciano —bromeó Black, luego se dirigió a Dumbledore: —¡Profesor Dumbledore!, esto de ver a Remus Lupin de grande es una especie de sorpresa ¿Verdad?, gracias, cuando Remus se vea a sí mismo se pondrá como loco.

—Es increíble lo que hace el tiempo, Lupin... viéndote así, ya no sé cómo dirigirme a ti —admitió James, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. —¿Señor, profesor o... simplemente Remus?

—¡No James!, no me hace gracia que me llames señor, ¿estás loco?; ¡por las barbas de Merlín que me molestaría!

—¡Hasta le has dado clases a mi hijo Harry!, espero no lo hayas reprobado — la comunicación que establecían era un tanto incómoda por la diferencia de edades, Lupin revivía el pasado y James visualizaba el futuro.

—Bueno, Harry fue un buen alumno... —admitió Remus, sonriéndole a James y Sirius — porque como le dije a él, se parece a ti, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta.

—Ya lo creo, todo el mundo le dice Harry —dijo Sirius.

—... y por lo mismo que se parecen, a ambos les gusta meterse en líos. Harry es más pasivo que tú, James. Pero consigue problemas como si buscara comprarlos.

—Igual que nosotros cuando chicos —agregó J. Potter.

Pasaron a sentarse en los sillones y los chicos de repente enrojecieron al notar que Dumbledore los miraba con seriedad, ahora que recordaban, se habían escapado del colegio para espiar a Harry siguiendo a la lechuza _Pig._

—Profesor Dumbledore... lamentamos haber desobedecido las órdenes... —comenzó Sirius, muy apenado.

—Fue culpa mía, profesor... no quise traicionar la confianza depositada en nosotros, sabíamos que no teníamos permiso de abandonar Hogwarts, pero yo... pero yo investigando descubrí cosas sobre Harry y quise conocerlo... —James no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para frenar una lágrima, la lágrima era por su anterior inocencia en cuanto a la curiosidad que lo embargaba.

—Esperaba justamente que intentara algo así, señor Potter; y no lo culpo por su curiosidad. A decir verdad, de no haber estado ustedes en el atentado contra la señorita Granger, es posible que Voldemort la hubiera capturado.

—Pero ¿Para qué querría Voldemort a la chica? —interrumpió Sirius.

—Por lo que dijo Hagrid, Hermione y Ron son los mejores amigos de Harry. —Aclaró James — ¿Verdad Remus?

—Son un trío excepcional—admitió el cuestionado.

—Así como nosotros lo éramos —replicó Sirius, pero luego se corrigió — ¡A excepción de que nosotros somos un cuarteto!, no hay que olvidar a Peter, luego se nos enoja.

Lupin miró el techo y no respondió... los chicos no tenían idea de lo que les había hecho la rata, había arruinado sus vidas.

—¿Recuerdas esas épocas, Remus? — interrogó James.

Lupin asintió, esos eran los mejores recuerdos de su vida, ¿cómo podría olvidarlos?

—Volviendo al asunto, Voldemort quería capturar a Hermione para usarla de anzuelo para pescar a Harry, ¿no?

—Me temo que sí, joven Black —Dumbledore se puso de pie y caminó pausadamente —; Harry quiere a sus amigos de manera especial, sería capaz de darlo todo por ellos, y eso Voldemort lo sabe; también está consciente de lo valiente que puede ser él, Harry no sólo ha corrido con suerte, sino que ha tenido presente la valentía y la firmeza.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, le rodeó el cuello a James, quien lucía muy orgulloso.

—Como debe de ser... – sonrió Black.

—Profesor Dumbledore...cuando huimos de la zona del ataque, oímos el suave canto de un ave y vimos que aparecían magos, ¿eran del Ministerio?, ¿se ha resuelto el ataque?

—Así es, ya está controlado, gracias a la intervención de algunos magos que forman la Orden del Fénix. —informó Lupin —De hecho, Dumbledore y yo venimos de allá. Desgraciadamente murieron docenas de muggles y a los heridos le lanzamos hechizos _desmemorizantes, fue una ruda labor, pero así será de ahora en adelante._

—Más tarde tuvimos la pena de enterarnos de la situación de Hermione —siguió Albus—, y como el profesor Snape me informó de su desaparición, decidí traer conmigo a Remus, para que colaborara en su búsqueda. 

—¿Ha decidido informarle a todos de nuestra estancia en esta época?

—Eso sería peligroso, señor Potter. Sin embargo es posible que más personas se enteren y así nos presten ayuda para regresarlos a su época.

—Y cuando volvamos, ¿nos borrarán la memoria? —preguntó un impaciente Sirius, pero nadie le respondió.

—Remus, Sirius... me gustaría hablar a solas con James. Es muy probable que el señor Lupin ya haya regresado de su revisión médica y seguramente, Remus, querrás reencontrarte con él. —dijo Albus.

—Le agradezco el permiso de verme a mí mismo, Profesor Dumbledore—agradeció Remus. 

—¡Hey James!

—¿Qué cosa, Sirius?

—...mucha suerte.

--**--****

**El cabello flotaba con el viento de la tarde, y los colores del mismo resplandecían ante el crepúsculo dorado. El cobre de su melena dialogaba con el aire de invierno, frío y temible, melancólico y misterioso. Ella trató de acomodarlo tras su oreja, se peinó con la mano varias veces, se sentó en un tronco hueco, el bosque hacía ruidos pero ella no se percataba de eso… veía hacia el horizonte, como si estuviera esperando algo, como si en el fondo de los árboles estuviera oculto algo que sí era capaz de causarle escalofríos.**

**—El viento está helado… — susurró mientras se olvidaba de su cabello y usaba sus manos para darse calor —**

**¿En dónde estás?, ya no te escucho, James.**

**Había estado inquieta todo ese tiempo, desde el alba hasta el ocaso, estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas ese día, había escuchado voces en su corazón, las voces eran tristes y le daban mensajes funestos, ¿cómo no estar incómoda?**

**—¡**Lily****!, ¡Lily! — escuchó que la llamaban, ella reconoció al portador, se acomodó la bufanda y se puso de pie para empezar a caminar.****

**—Estoy aquí, en la zona del tronco hueco, Peter.**

**Los pasos se intensificaron, el sonido se fortaleció hasta que la figura regordeta y bajita de un muchacho de piel clara y pelo castaño apareció entre los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer.**

**—Te alejaste mucho Lily, casi no podía hallarte.**

**—¿****Los has encontrado?**

**El gordito negó rápidamente, se acercó a Lily y se rascó las cejas.**

**—No tengo idea de dónde se metieron, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto, a lo mejor ya están en la sala común, ¿podemos regresar?, hace frío aquí.**

**—Puedes volver si quieres, yo continuaré buscándolos… estoy segura de que tú sabes lo que sucedió, y a todo esto — observó Lily —¿Por qué no estás con ellos?**

**—Porque me castigaron en Transformaciones ¿Recuerdas?, y me quedé limpiando la sala de trofeos toda la tarde… no es mi culpa que la transformación del grillo haya salido así de mal…**

**Lily**** comenzó a caminar entre los árboles.**

**—Lily, sabes que el bosque está prohibido, deberíamos regresar; creí que no te gustaba meterte en líos.**

**—Ya lo dije, puedes regresar si tienes miedo, pensé en pedirte ayuda porque te enfrentas a peligros con los locos de Sirius, James y Remus.**

**—Ellos… me protegen…**

**—¿****Y crees que eso está bien, Peter?... bueno, posiblemente esta vez pueda protegerte yo.**

**—Lily, se está poniendo oscuro, ¡por favor, hay que regresar!**

**La pelirroja siguió avanzando entre la penumbra y las hojas perennes, cada vez la noche aterrizaba más y apagaba al sol, pero mientras apeaba, Lily volvía a escuchar las voces en su interior, no podía dejar de anhelar saber más, esas voces la perturbaban mucho… y James, ¿en dónde se había metido ese amigo suyo?, estaba preocupada por los merodeadores, habían faltado a todas sus clases vespertinas, habían desaparecido y ni siquiera Peter Pettigrew sabía de ellos. _Wormtail la seguía de cerca, le temblaban los dientes y sujetaba a Lily de la túnica, quería irse a cenar pero no podía dejar sola a la futura novia de James. "_Prongs_ nunca me perdonaría si dejara a Lily aquí, ¿por qué las niñas son tan tercas?" pensaba, haciéndose el sufrido mientras caminaba._**

**Al avanzar, ambos sintieron que flotaban, y un brillo inverosímil comenzó a asomarse a lo lejos.**

**_"Lily… estamos muertos"_**** escuchó la mujercita con pavor.**

**—¡****¿James?! ¿Eres tú, James?, ¿has escuchado Peter?**

**—Lily, no entiendo, regresemos, ¡no debemos seguir esa luz! ¡Yo no escucho nada!**

**Por el contrario de la sugerencia de Peter, Lily comenzó a trotar en dirección a la luz, escuchaba a James dentro de su corazón, como si este le estuviera hablando desde un lugar muy lejano _"… estamos muertos. Sirius lo sabía, Remus también; por eso estaban tristes… y no los culpo Lily, no los culpo… es muy doloroso… estoy enloqueciendo". _**

**—No me digas estas cosas James, no te entiendo— rogó la pelirroja — ¡Me está llamando, y sólo suena dentro de mi cabeza! ¿En dónde se metieron? — "No puedes decirme que estamos muertos, ¡no es justo James!, háblame de frente, como siempre lo has hecho… siento que algo malo te sucede, quisiera ayudarte"**

**—¡**Lily****, ¿qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?... — rogó Peter, aferrándose más a la chica — ¡Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes!, si es que todavía podemos hacerlo.****

**—No saldré de aquí hasta que comprenda porqué escucho a James diciéndome esto… y esa luz, ¿la ves Peter?**

**—¡****Por eso mismo tenemos qué irnos puede ser algún mortífago! — pidió _Colagusano_, lloriqueando — ¡Los chicos seguramente están en el Gran Comedor cenando como Dios manda!**

**Lily**** no respondió, estaba embrujada por algo mágico… la voz de James se diluía y a cambio escuchaba el hermoso canto de un fénix… el canto era glorioso, casi utópico, de pronto la chica sintió que flotaba entre nubes, sus nervios desaparecieron, ahora el relax era indudable. **

**La luz que vislumbraban fue descendiendo hasta ellos, el portador del mágico brillo era un hermoso fénix en plena juventud que aleteaba con gracia y piaba insistente… los llamaba.**

**—¡****Un fénix! — exclamó Peter, boquiabierto— ¿Qué hace un fénix aquí?**

**—Debe ser Flawes… el fénix de Dumbledore— opinó Lily, tartamudeando. Al mirarlo, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó de rodillas, los ojos del ave que renace le hablaban, otra vez la voz de James Potter resonó en su mente:**

**_"… no creo que siga llorando hoy, Lily. He descubierto una verdad a medias y si no sé de qué se trata no podré arreglarlo... si arreglo el giratiempo podré cambiar este futuro... necesito entender, comprender y dejar de llorar…"_**

**—¿****En dónde están? — el llanto brotó de su dulce y asustada mirada color esmeralda. Su imaginación dibujó  en sus pensamientos una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo.**

--**--

Los ojos oscuros de James, brillaron porque las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir, ocultó su mirada chocolate al cerrar sus párpados, sabía que Albus Dumbledore, su Director y Director de su hijo, le daría la inevitable noticia. No era que no supiera, desgraciadamente ya sabía, pero el hecho de que alguien más se lo dijera, lo hacía sentir sumamente deprimido, un sentimiento vacío y sin significación precisa lo invadiría, y, a como lo suponía, habría condolencias, lástimas hacia su persona. 

El mago más bueno del mundo no era de esos que sentían lástima por los demás, pero Dumbledore era uno de los muchos que sabían ese secreto... Harry Potter era famoso y se conocía sobre toda la faz mágica del planeta.

Después de esas reflexiones cargó valor de la nada para lograr controlar sus lagrimales. Levantó el rostro y miró fijamente al anciano, sonrió tenuemente y cruzó los brazos.

—... Profesor Dumbledore, yo... ya sé lo que... me dirá —tartamudeó, haciendo que Albus se estremeciera —. Lo he descubierto hoy mismo, hace unos momentos y de manera accidental... para usted debe ser muy incómodo da-dar-me esta noticia, p-por eso, no tiene qué decir nada.

James se puso de pie y volteó hacia las pinturas de los príncipes y princesas ranas.

—James... —habló Dumbledore —. Siempre he creído que la verdad debe reinar en todos los corazones, por eso estoy dispuesto a contar cuanto sea necesario para que estén precavidos en esta época.

—¿Sólo lo necesario? — indagó el joven de cabello negro —... comprendo; después de todo, ni mis amigos ni yo pertenecemos a este futuro, nosotros tenemos un presente en otra época que el destino no quiere que cambiemos — J. Potter comenzó a rondar por todo el pasillo debido a los nervios; evitaba la mirada de Dumbledore.

—James, toma asiento, por favor.

Obedeció. Dio una vuelta más y aposentó su trasero en el cómodo sofá. No aguantaba las ganas de desahogarse, de gritar que estaba triste y que odiaba la vida. ¿De qué servía vivir si la muerte era lo único seguro?, la vida y sus espejos eran una ilusión, una transición... ¿por qué no jugar con ella y cambiarla?... si la muerte es inevitable, al menos se puede postergar cambiando la vida, y James tenía el recurso de la magia y el _giratiempo descompuesto._

—Quiero sa-saber, cómo morimos Lily y yo, cuándo y TODO sobre eso.

Albus asintió con pesadumbre, su candidez estaba ahí, pero lucía triste por la situación del muchacho, sabía que debían ser momentos terribles para James.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando Harry era un pequeño bebé. Voldemort estaba tras ustedes, porque, entre varias cosas más, eran parte central de la Orden del Fénix, de la organización de magos contra Voldemort y los mortífagos...

—¿Cuándo Harry era un bebé?... —preguntó Potter con los ojos humedecidos. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de ser un verdadero padre para el pobre de su hijo.

—Pero en nuestra Orden había un traidor que avisó a Voldemort sobre su paradero...

—¿¡Quién?! ¿¡Quién se atrevió a hacer ESO?!... por culpa de uno de los nuestros que traicionó estoy muerto, ¡y Lily! ¿Por qué a Lily también si es encantadora y pacífica?... y ¿cómo es que... cómo es que Harry venció a Voldemort?... si era sólo un bebé.

—James, sé que esto es muy complicado para ti, quizá debí esperar más para decírtelo.

—No Profesor, al menos dígame lo elemental hoy... si me quedo que estas dudas se me contorsionará el cerebro, ¡tengo derecho a saber!, después de todo ya estoy muerto, y cuando me regresen a mi época, seguramente borrarán nuestras memorias, ¿no es así? — se talló los ojos que le lloraban —Por favor... dígame al menos cómo fue que Harry sobrevivió a la maldad de esa aberración de ser.

—Harry fue protegido por el amor de sus padres... todo indica que Lily lo protegió con su espíritu...

—Cubrió a Harry con su amor de madre... eso es magia antigua y pura ¿No es así?... he leído sobre eso... —susurró el joven, respirando pausadamente para tratar de calmar su herido corazón —... Lily, debió haber sufrido horrores y yo sin poder ayudarla, porque seguramente Voldemort me mató primero a mí.

—Cuando Voldemort y sus fuerzas oscuras intentaron matar al pequeño... —siguió diciendo Albus, con cierto trabajo, no le gustaba hablar estas cosas con James.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Usar sus garras contra un niño indefenso!

—El hechizo rebotó, la maldición que Voldemort le lanzó a Harry le fue devuelta, y al niño sólo le quedó una cicatriz en forma de rayo, que absorbió algunos poderes del enemigo.

—¿Cómo?

—La varita de Harry, James, es hermana de la de Voldemort.

—¿Y si Harry lo venció por el amor de Lily, por qué ahora ese asqueroso y repugnante demente ha vuelto al poder? —interrogó sin frenar su vocabulario.

—Me temo que es una larga historia... estás muy alterado James; una vez obligué a Harry a hablar cuando parecía indispuesto, estaba herido, mas sin embargo tranquilo. En esta ocasión sucede lo contrario.

—Estoy sano pero muy exaltado... —supuso Potter, pero ¿cómo no estarlo?

—De ahora en adelante, ustedes tres estarán bajo nuestra protección; hablaremos con calma James, cuando hayas digerido toda la información que acabo de darte. 

—¿Remus y Sirius saben todo esto? ¿O más?

—Es posible que la información que ellos conocen sea menor.

—¿Han estado bien en este futuro?, no sé nada preciso de Sirius, ni de Remus o de Peter...—  James se secó las lágrimas nuevamente y vio que Dumbledore se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él. Le proporcionó un pañuelo... James no recordaba que anteriormente alguien le hubiera ofrecido uno para sonarse la nariz por las lágrimas de tristeza corridas— entonces, hablaremos después ¿Verdad?

Dumbledore asintió con amabilidad y ayudó a poner de pie a James.

—Ahora, joven Potter —dijo olvidando hablarle de TU y de James —, será mejor que regresemos adonde nos esperan, habrá qué ver si la señorita Granger está mejor.

—Bueno... no conozco a esa chica, pero extrañamente creo que es muy fuerte.

--

Remus Lupin de 15 años, encorvaba la columna por el enfado mientras regresaba a la sala de esperas 4 ½ en compañía de una enfermera llamada Danielle Malkin, la susodicha iba vigilándolo, como si temiera de repente que el muchacho fuera a salir corriendo o algo así. A Remus no le faltaban las ganas, odiaba estar al cuidado de alguna enfermera que no fuera Pomfrey, y no podía evitar volverse un poquito huraño. Claro, su descortesía no llegaba a tanto, ante todo era un chico sereno que sólo se exaltaba cuando la luna llena estaba cerca, ¡y menos mal que faltaba rato para eso!

Entraron a la sala de esperas. Remus-chico, con lo despistado que era, caminó hasta sentarse sin darse cuanta de que había muchas personas ahí. Danielle, la encargada, habló a McGonagall y Molly para conversar con ellas.

—El chico está bien, es muy serio ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que sí, pero muy educado —aseguró Minerva, Molly sólo sonrió.

—Le revisamos el hombro y le curamos la herida, no era de gravedad, pero duele mucho. No habíamos visto ese tipo de heridas desde hace mucho tiempo... desde la época en _Quien-ustedes-saben_ andaba causando destrozos por todas partes. Aunque el Dr. Fletcher asegura que esos tiempos han vuelto... ¡Ah!, justamente me ha mandando por usted, Señora Weasley y Profesora McGonagall, quiere darle noticias sobre una paciente.

—¡Sobre Hermione! —interrumpió Ron, que estaba atento a todo lo que conversaban.

—Entonces la seguiremos —respondió Minerva con sangre fría —. Y Weasley, por favor, contrólese.

—Lo siento profesora...

De nueva cuenta comenzaron a evacuar la sala. Sirius sonrió porque así los dos Remus se reencontrarían con toda libertad.

--

Mundugus Fletcher era un sujeto corpulento, con mejillas rebosantes y rosadas, mollera ligeramente calva, cuyo escaso pelo era de un color marrón cereza muy poco usual. A simple vista parecía de esos bromistas eternos, pero sus gestos eran bruscos, determinantes, y eso le daba una imagen colorada y severa. Ronald Weasley había escuchado hablar de Fletcher pero no sabía donde, generalmente sus padres mencionaban muchos nombres durante la comida familiar y como él y sus hermanos estaban más interesados en la comida –o en el trabajo, en el caso de Percy—, no ponían la suficiente atención.

Su madre saludó a Mundugus muy animadamente, en cambio, McGonagall, de una manera menos efusiva y más formal; el pelirrojo se limitó a darle la mano al mago para luego tomar asiento en la especie de consultorio.

—Es una pena... una verdadera pena —comenzó a decir, moviendo esas cejas gruesas y despeinadas, hizo temblar a Ron, pues pensó en que su amiga Granger estaba muy mal. Nadie respondió ni juzgó, querían más información, por lo que Mundugus prosiguió—...Sí, en verdad es una pena que los mortífagos estén infectando a San Mungo de enfermos inocentes que sufren el _Cruciatus_ y otras cosas peores... pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer si no lo terminamos de erradicar?... surgen asociaciones para la protección, falta que esa protección se vuelva ataque. En fin, que me desvío del coraje—bueno, quizás tenía facha de malhumorado solamente, al hablar se le oía un toque esotérico muy simpático, capaz de atraer a cualquiera.

—Oh sí, las cosas están terribles... quizá si el Ministerio ayudara...

—No Molly, eso no sería suficiente. El Ministerio nunca ataca, ni siquiera sirve para prever.

—En eso tiene usted razón, Fletcher—agregó Minerva—, ahora, ni no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría que nos informara lo que nos incumbe.

—Por supuesto Profesora, ¡vaya con usted!, siempre tan cascarrabias.

"¿Cascarrabias?, ¡algo  para recordarse eternamente: le han dicho cascarrabias a la profesora!" pensó Ron, con una media sonrisa acorde a su personalidad.

McGonagall frunció el ceño, resopló y se hizo la ofendida. Ron notó que esos dos singulares personajes se conocían lo suficiente como para bromear y lanzarse carrilla, justo como él con Hermione, aunque, en realidad, ellos nunca se habían llevado de broma en broma, sí tenía problemas con Granger, pero eran otro tipo de conflictos.

—Fletcher, ¿por qué no se limita a decirnos qué sucedió con la alumna Granger?

—De acuerdo, pero no se exalte, Profesora. Recibió dos maldiciones en calidad de nervios. Me refiero con ello a que la chica estaba, psicológicamente afectada por pensamientos perturbadores. El efecto del _Cruciatus tiene que ver con el estado de ánimo de la persona. Cuando es previsto su efecto es menos cruel, pero en el caso de la chica, ha sido improvisado._

—¿Eso qué significa, doctor Fletcher?

—Significa que dos _Cruciatus son dos __Cruciatus. Pero es asombroso que una brujita como la señorita Granger no vaya a quedar con secuelas. Se recuperará, pero necesita reposo y sobre todo, mucha protección._

—Por eso no se preocupe, doctor. ¿Verdad mamá que Hermione se quedará con nosotros?

—Si Dumbledore lo acepta, sí, hijo. —Respondió la señora Weasley —. No podemos arriesgar a Hermione a que sufra otro ataque mortífago, tampoco debemos entrometer en el conflicto a los pobres Granger que apenas y conocen sobre magia.

—Bueno, eso es todo, señoras y jovencito Weasley. Me retiro porque es mi deber... un médico nunca tiene descanso. Ahora, Profesora, si me hace el favor, déle a Albus esta carta sobre algunos asuntillos pendientes.

—Cuente con ello, Fletcher.

Cuando ya iban saliendo, Mundugus se despidió:

—Hey Minerva, una sonrisa, como en los viejos tiempos.

McGonagall no regaló ninguna sonrisa, solo una mirada lejana y llena de recuerdos.

"Ya sabía yo Minerva, que jamás ibas a volver a sonreírme"

--

El Profesor Lupin no había dejado de mirar a su Yo pequeño desde que este había hecho acto de presencia, por el contrario el chico de cabello cenizo estaba en su mundo pensando en cosas indescifrables para los demás.

—¿Qué no vas a saludar Remus? —indagó Sirius.

—No es por ser grosero, pero me pone de mal humor esto de los hospitales, Sirius —sinceró tocándose con recelo el hombro—; menos mal que ya tienen noticias de la amiga de Harry, cuando Dumbledore llegue, podremos irnos y...

—¡Remus!, ¿qué no vas a saludarte?

—Ya te dije que... espera ¿SALUDARME?

—Claro, estás atrás de ti—sonrió Sirius, haciendo que _Lunático_-adolescente mirara hacia sus espaldas para verse a sí mismo de adulto— ¡_Tararán!, pues aquí estás tú, de adulto... ¡salúdense!_

Lupin adulto sonrió, se sentía verdaderamente extraño. No se acercó a él mismo porque se conocía.

—¿Qué soy yo?, esto es lo más loco que me ha pasado en la vida...

—Eres tú... y lamento informártelo, pero perdiste tu cabello casi rubio.

—Ahora está gris. —observó Remus-chico, acercándose al grande con un color carmín en las mejillas de la extrañeza —. Ho-Hola.

—Hola Remus —contestó Lupin, sonriéndole. —¿Te sientes bien de tu herida?

"Ja-ja, estos dos sí que son desabridos, ¡ve lo que Lupin le dice a Remus!, me pregunto ¿Serán dos espíritus los que los poseen, o sólo uno?, qué confusión esto, jeje, tan confuso que ni James con sus ideas revolucionarias entendería" pensó Sirius.

—Estoy bien. Ya sabes que no me gustan los hospitales. ¿Has venido a muchos desde mi época?

—No. Ahora tengo suerte, hay una nueva poción que me ayuda a no sufrir en las transformaciones. Si estás aquí cuando sea luna llena, serás cliente de su efectividad.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro que sí; nada más tendría que consultarlo con Severus para que te la administre.

—¡Y dejar que Snape envenene a Remus!, ¡Tío Lupin, no lo imaginaba de ti!

—Sirius —regañó Lupin-adulto—, Snape no me hará nada ni de chico ni de grande, Dumbledore tiene plena confianza en él. —volteó hacia Remus-chico—y no temas Remus, que la poción _"mata lobos"_ es muy buena.

Su Yo joven asintió. Sirius se sentía confundido, ¿qué se diría a sí mismo?, a lo mejor, como en el caso de las dos versiones de Remus, no sabría qué hacer."¡Claro!" recordó "Le pediré al Sirius de esta época que me diga quién es el traidor que vendió a Lily y a James... no, eso no tiene porqué dilatar más, seguramente el Remus Lupin adulto sabe cómo se dieron las cosas, ¡Remus es mi amigo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado!, no importa que ahora esté adulto y su sonrisa ya no sea la de antes, es él... y no tiene porqué ocultarnos nada... así que, una audiencia con mi Tío Lupin no se me privará".

—Me pregunto, Remus, si podrías responder algunas dudas que tenemos, ¡prometo que no serán muchas!, y sé que no es el momento, pero necesitamos saber.

—Bueno Sirius, si puedo contestar las preguntas, con mucho gusto lo haré, pero si no me incumbe lo cuestionado, tendré que abstenerme, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es mejor que no preguntar nada — razonó el Remus del pasado, tomando asiento junto a Sirius y el otro Remus.

—Entonces, ¿qué les gustaría saber, chicos?

Sirius iba a preguntar directamente lo que pensaba: Dime Remus, ¿quién demonios traicionó a Lily y James y me culpó de sus muertes? ¡¿Quién?!; pero cambió de opinión porque sabía muy bien que a Lupin era mejor llegarle por medio de la perífrasis, es decir, dando rodeos que pudieran, de milagro, poder despistarlo.

—Remus...

—¿Mande? —respondieron los dos, casi como un coro perfecto. Sirius sonrió.

—Mmmh, haremos algo: Remus será Remus-chico y Lupin /o, en mi caso, Tío Lupin/, será el Remus-grande, ¿qué opinan?

—Estoy conforme —respondieron otra vez en unísono.

Black suspiró un poco más tranquilo.

—Como te decía, Remus... Lupin ya ha visto a James, y creo que Dumbledore está a punto de decirle la verdad sobre su futuro...

—Pobre James —lamentó Remus, luego él mismo miró a su Yo adulto —¿Te has sentido muy extraño al volver a verle, no es así?

El ex – profesor asintió con un dejo de dolor —Han sido años muy difíciles, chicos. Todos los sueños que una vez pudimos haber tenido en el colegio se han esfumado. Ninguno de los tres lo ha pasado bien, eso es seguro... y es lamentable que ustedes, siendo nosotros de jóvenes, se enteren, ya sea de la prematura muerte de James, o del encarcelamiento de Sirius y...

—Pero ¿Qué ha sido de mí? —preguntó Remus-joven —, realmente Dumbledore no me dijo mucho... incluso nos ocultó muchísimas cosas, eso no es justo.

—Dumbledore no puede actuar al vapor y decir cosas sin saber las repercusiones, eso lo saben muy bien los tres. La información que les ha dado ni siquiera ha sido bien digerida por ustedes... en estos casos, Remus y Sirius, es mejor tener paciencia. No sabemos qué hacen ustedes en esta época y en qué puedan afectarla... por otra parte nos da un gusto enorme verlos y vernos cuando chicos, pero nos gustaría evitar que se involucraran en una época que no es suya.

—... En una época en la que soy un prófugo de la justicia y dos de mis mejores amigos  (Lily y James) están muertos, mi ahijado huérfano y puras tragedias así. Tío Lupin, tienes qué admitir que lógicamente nos vamos a involucrar, aunque nos cause dolor.

—No me has dicho qué ha sido de mí —rogó otra vez Remus a su futuro.

—Tampoco la hemos pasado muy bien Remus. En realidad, para mí fue un golpe muy duro la muerte de James y Lily, y no sólo eso, sino la traición que creí que había cometido Sirius.

—¡¡Pero yo no fui, me lo dijo Dumbledore!!, Remus ¿No confiaste en mí? —le reclamó a Lupin, mientras que el Remus-joven se estremecía.

—Debes tranquilizarte Sirius. Ya te he pedido perdón por la duda. Tienes que comprender que en aquél entonces  había un mar de posibilidades, incluso tú llegaste a creer que yo era el espía... no se sabía quien era el mortífago.

—¿No bastó la amistad que jurábamos tenernos? —interrumpió Remus-chico, desconcertado —... es muy triste.

—No tenía qué ver directamente con la amistad, Remus —dijo el adulto—. Voldemort podía estar controlándonos con el _Imperius_, o cosas por el estilo.

—Eso no quita que James esté muerto... — se entristeció el de cabello castaño claro.

—Ya lo sé... Nada puede suprimir ese hecho, y tampoco nada podemos hacer para cambiar la historia. La muerte de los Potter libró al mundo mágico de la maldad de Voldemort por más de trece años... la mayoría estaba de fiesta cuando yo estaba de luto, todos alzaban sus tarros con cerveza de mantequilla por El Niño Que Vivió.

—¿Qué hiciste entonces, Tío Lupin?

—No creí que Voldemort estuviera muerto, tampoco Dumbledore; así que, decidió que la antigua Organización de la Orden del Fénix siguiera laborando, previniendo. Harry, por ejemplo, estuvo custodiado desde su llegada con los muggles por una de los miembros; y yo, entre otras cosas, fui a buscar la esencia de Voldemort adonde habían surgido rumores de que estaba. Perdí 10 años en una búsqueda infructuosa, hasta que regresé para dar clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Luego tuve que marcharme, ya sabes... no es fácil que un licántropo dure en un trabajo...

—Ya veo... —suspiró Remus, no deseaba tener ese futuro tan reseco y nostálgico.

—¿Y por qué no te casaste, Lupin?... eres un buen tipo, tenías varias chicas tras de ti y...

—Bueno Sirius, las situaciones cambian, y lo que no se da, no se da. —explicó Remus-adulto—, pero no quiero ver esas caras fúnebres. Aunque el futuro no resultó lo que ustedes esperaban, hay muchas cosas por las que no me arrepiento de lo que me ha sucedido. Nunca es tarde, lo único que nos priva de gozar es la muerte, y es posible que morir no sea tan terrible como lo dicen los mitos.

—De acuerdo... pero dime una cosa Remus, si pudieras cambiar este presente, ¿lo harías?

—Si volviera a vivir toda mi vida sólo cambiaría dos cosas en mi existencia.

—¿Cuáles?

—Será mejor que ustedes las averigüen. Y, espero que se olviden de ese plan malévolo que están pensado. Los conozco bien, sus miradas no mienten... Sirius, el pasado no se debe de cambiar.

—¿Y qué dije YO?... Oye Tío Lupin, cambiando de tema, ¿podré verme a mí mismo? ¿Quién traicionó  en verdad a los Potter?

Por supuesto, Black sabía que Lupin no iba a contestarle, pero se arriesgó a preguntar, había dado un largo rodeo para llegar al fin verdadero de la conversación. Remus se miró a él mismo de adulto y rogó que al menos a él le diera una pista con la plateada mirada. Hubo un corto período de silencio que se extinguió por la llegada de Dumbledore y James a la sala privada de esperas 4 ½ . 

—¡James! —saludó Sirius, mirando los llorosos ojos de su pálido camarada. James Potter no parecía ser el mismo, su ágil mente parecía divagar por el espacio sin rumbo fijo. Sus mejillas rebosantes eran pálidas y muertas... pero lo peor para los merodeadores, era saber que su amigo había estado llorando por recibir tan ruin noticia.

Al sentirse nombrado James alzó la vista y le asintió a Sirius. Los dos Remus quisieron decir algo, pero no encontraron las fuerzas, sabían al menos que a veces era mejor callar o mostrar un silencio respetuoso.

—Sirius, Remus... entiendo que... me hayan ocultado la verdad. —dijo James, antes de que sus amigos se le adelantaran a pedirle disculpas o a decirle "lo siento"... y no es que James no lo sintiera o agradeciera la empatía de sus amigos para con él, pero, le parecía muy incómodo que le dijeran eso... después de todo aún estaba con vida, y en lo más profundo de su mente maquinaba pensamientos sobre el posible cambio de historia que le permitiría seguir en el mundo. Dejó sus reflexiones para después, si Dumbledore o Lupin-adulto lo veían flaquear, mucho menos le contaría el resto de la verdad; recordó entonces el porqué estaban en el Hospital, y nuevamente se sintió acongojado por el incidente de Hermione.  — ¿Hay noticias sobre la chica Granger?

—¡Así es, Hermione va a restablecerse! —interrumpió la conversación Molly Weasley, con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. Ella y McGonagall habían vuelto de los informes que les había dado el doctor Fletcher. 

—Es una excelente noticia, Minerva. La señorita Granger no es sólo una de las mejores alumnas que han pisado la escuela, sino que resultó muy fuerte ante la prueba que se le fue impuesta.

—Hermione seguramente ha cogido experiencia de tanto meterse en líos con Harry —analizó Black, con una media sonrisa.

—Es muy posible que tenga razón, joven  Black.

—Profesor Dumbledore, ¡lo ha dicho enfrente de...

—No te preocupes, cariño. La Profesora McGonagall me ha puesto al tanto. Los reconocí al instante; hay detalles que nunca pasan desapercibidos para Molly Weasley. Y afortunadamente los recuerdo muy bien de jovencitos haciendo travesuras contra los Slytherins.

—...

—¿Y, el chico, Ron, lo sabe? —preguntó Remus-joven.

—Oh no, no creo que Ronald deba enterarse — aclaró la mamá —, su amistad con Harry es muy fuerte y sería peligroso. Lo mismo que Hermione... ellos no debe saber la verdad.

—¿Y por qué Harry no puede saber que soy su padre y he venido a visitarlo? —renegó de repente James, ante la mirada atónita de todos —Me parece justo que me conozca, ¡Harry tiene derecho!

—Calma James —rogó Lupin —, tú sabes que estamos yendo por pasos; tienes qué tener paciencia, y al menos ahora no es conveniente que Harry se entere de la verdad.

El joven bajó la cabeza y no respondió, había tensión en el ambiente.

—¿En dónde está Ron?

—Ha ido a visitar a Hermione, profesor Lupin.

--

Ronald Weasley nunca antes había estado en el Hospital San Mungo, ni siquiera cuando nació Ginny, porque en ese entonces él era un pequeño bebito. Las pecas en su apuesto rostro se estaban diluyendo cada vez más, y su figura colorada contrastaba aún mejor con su piel blanca y su larga nariz recta. Estaba nervioso por estar a punto de entrar en esa habitación. No soportaba entrar en las enfermerías, pero ya estaba bastante impuesto, y por nada del mundo su aversión por esos sitios impediría que viera Hermione. De hecho, Harry y Hermione iban muy seguido a la enfermería, nadie como Harry, claro, pero Hermione también había tenido sus momentos cumbres, como la vez en que había sido petrificada por el horroroso basilisco que salía del lavabo del baño de _Myrtle__ La Llorona._

Por fin se animó y entró tembloroso. En esos momentos todas sus peleas con la chica de cabello enmarañado y castaño eran leves suspiros de un aprecio muy grande que Ron sentía hacia ella. "Harry no me perdonará que le oculte esto que le sucedió a Hermione... es una suerte que ella... que ella..." pero no podía concluir esa frase porque había notado que Hermione tenía los ojos bien abiertos y lo miraba intensamente. ¿Cómo mirar de frente a su amiga y pensar al mismo tiempo?, era detestable, pero Ron admitía que en ocasiones sus pensamientos quedaban en segundos planos por el cariño que sentía hacia sus seres queridos.

—Ron...

—¿Te sientes muy mal, Hermione? —preguntó aún alejado, mientras caminaba hacia ella y se sentaba en la cama de blancas sábanas.

—Yo... estoy bien... siento que... no puedo... pensar... estoy confundida, pero...

—¡Pues no hables!, nos diste un buen susto!

—... pero... ¿Y Harry?...

—¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene qué ver Harry?, él aún no lo sabe.

—Los mortífagos, Ron... también atacaron a Harry.

—No era Harry. Era un amigo de Dumbledore que parece clon de Harry.

—¿Eh..?

—Ya no hables, o te vas a debilitar más. No debes preocuparte, los chicos que te ayudaron están bien. Es muy probable que te vayas a pasar el resto del verano con nosotros, Dumbledore piensa que es lo mejor... y a tus padres no les dirán que estuviste tan mal, ya sabes, para que estés tranquila. Tendrás protección en mi casa... y... cuando... te recuperes, esto será sólo una pesadilla...

—G-g-r-a-c-i-a-s Ron...

El pelirrojo le regaló una sonrisa. La figura azulada (porque así se veía) de Hermione se tranquilizó y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

"Bueno, después de todo, no fue tan difícil hablar con ella" pensó Weasley con mucha felicidad interior.

--

Harry había tenido un cumpleaños solitario. Era verdad, había recibido varias lechuzas: de Hagrid, Ron, incluso una nota y un regalo de Sirius Black, su estimado padrino; pero aún se sentía muy melancólico, también extrañaba que Hermione no le hubiera mandado nada. Ron decía en su carta que la chica le mandaría su comunicación por un medio muggle, a lo mejor, como el correo normal era algo tardado, aún no llegaba nada. 

Seguía pensando en el carro azul de los Weasley, y, para su sorpresa, sonreía fugazmente cuando recordaba a los raros muchachos que habían ido a molestar a su casa. Aún pensaba que eran magos curiosos, y los ojos grises de Lupin le parecían sospechosos, sin embargo por más que quería portarse serio al recordar eso, la situación le parecía simpática.

El vástago de los Potter llevaba rato asomado en su ventana; él era uno de esos chicos que podían pasar horas observando un paisaje mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Tocaron la puerta y reconoció los tacones de tía Petunia.

"Debe ser hora de la cena, ya anocheció ", se apresuró a abrir y su tía ya no estaba, en cambio, una caja de cartón algo vieja y adornada con papel periódico estaba en el suelo.

"¿Y esto?" pensó Harry, levantando el paquete. "A lo mejor es de Hermione y acaba de llegar... pero, ¿mis tíos dándome correspondencia a MI?, qué extraño".

Abrió el regalo y halló unos guantes cafés muy desgastados y pequeños para él. Los sacó calmadamente, Harry pensó que era mejor recibir eso que no recibir nada... después de todo habían estado peor los viejos calcetines de Dudley que le habían dado años anteriores. Era extraño ver ese regalo, porque Harry sabía que esos guantes nunca habían sido de Duddy.

Los observó un rato y decidió voltearlos. Al darle vuelta a la tela logró leer una inscripción con hilo color amarillo huevo, decía: Lily.

¡Esos guates habían sido de su mamá!, los estrujó con fuerza y esta vez sonrió con mucha ilusión. Apenas podía creer que tía Petunia le hubiera dado un regalo así... tal vez para la Sra. Dursley eso no era un regalo, pero para Harry era el mejor regalo que le pudieron dar sus tíos muggles. Quizá la carta que Dumbledore había mandado a los Durleys les había ablandado el corazón, ¡pero eso no importaba!

El pico de una lechuza interrumpió su momentánea alegría. Vio que tras la ventana brillaban ya las estrellas mientras que una lechuza gigante y de color gris con franjas cafés picoteaba el cristal.

—Vaya, ya no esperaba recibir nada más — dijo Harry Potter, con entusiasmo.

La lechuza traía un delgado paquete.

—¿Será de Hermione?

En efecto había una nota de la mencionada, pero antes observó que había un aviso con la información sobre los útiles del nuevo curso.

"Qué raro que me llegue la carta de Hogwarts con lo de Hermione".

_"Harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te la hayas pasado mejor que otros años. Ojalá Ron te haya advertido que mi paquete llegaría por medios muggles. Sé que el correo a veces no es tan eficiente pero es mejor no correr riesgos con las lechuzas por lo de los mortífagos. En esta ocasión te envío una guía de hechizos prácticos que te pueden ser de mucha utilidad ahora que hay tanto peligro. Cuídate mucho Harry, no salgas de la casa de los muggles. Si decides pasar el verano con Ron, procura tomar precaucione ¿De acuerdo?_

_No iré a visitar a Víktor a Bulgaria, pero he seguido comunicándome con él, Víktor es muy atento conmigo, me ha preguntado mucho por ti, incluso quería escribirte, aunque yo le rogué que no lo hiciera. No saldré de vacaciones con mis padres este año. ¡Por cierto!, cuando vayas al Callejón Diagon, espero coincidir contigo, será mejor ponernos de acuerdo junto con Ron, ¿verdad?_

_Hermione__"._

—Esto es muy extraño... la carta de Hermione ha llegado junto con lo de Hogwarts siendo que ella enfatizó que llegaría por correo ordinario.

Agarró la pequeña guía de hechizos de bolsillo y se la guardó en su pantalón de mezclilla. Revisó la lista de útiles, y encontró dos notas más. Una era de Ron... ¡¿DE RON?!

_"Hola de nuevo, Harry..._

_Dumbledore__ ha permitido que te escriba nuevamente ante lo que sucedió. Ya sabes como es el profesor Dumbledore, le gusta hablar con la verdad y ha permitido que yo te de la noticia. Harry, han ocurrido muchos atentados contra muggles e hijos de muggles. Hoy ocurrió uno de los peores y desgraciadamente Hermione fue..."_

—¡¡HERMIONE!! — se exaltó Harry, dejando de leer.

_"... atacada, ¡pero no te exaltes Harry!, ya está mucho mejor, sólo quería informarte. Dumbledore está protegiéndola y es posible que pase el resto del verano en casa, ojalá tú también puedas venir. Como ves, te ha llegado el regalo de Hermione, ya que ella no pudo mandarlo por su problema. Siento mucho entristecer tu cumpleaños, pero debías saber, porque si no era posible que te molestaras._

_Por cierto, ¡he visto al profesor Lupin!, dicen que volverá a darnos clases, y conocí a unos espías de Dumbledore que salvaron a Hermione (aunque extrañamente me pidieron que no te dijera nada sobre ellos)._

_Espero verte pronto Harry, ¡hasta luego!_

_Ron"_

En efecto, Harry se había entristecido. Pero más que tristeza sentía impotencia, coraje, ¡ira!... Pudo imaginarse que el maldito de Voldemort había querido matar a su amiga porque sabía los lazos que tenía él con ella (una _sangre sucia). Harry quería ver a su amiga, saber si estaba bien, ¡ya no estaba tranquilo!, lo único que le quedaba era tener la suerte de pasar el verano con los Weasley._

"Hermione... perdóname, ¡es injusto lo que te pasó! Y fue mi culpa, porque Voldemort debe estar enterado de que eres mi amiga..."

Entre las otras cosas que incluía el paquete, Harry distinguió una foto mágica entre las cartas. La sacó con mucho cuidado y se asombró al verla.

Era una foto de su padre y madre en sus épocas de Hogwarts. Era una ilustración dinámica en donde se veían varios Gryffindor más, jugueteando y sonriendo.

—Mamá... papá...

--

—¿Tú crees que le haya gustado el regalo?

—Claro que sí, James... ya duérmete, que ha sido un día pesado— respondió con amabilidad Remus.

Los Merodeadores estaban acostados en una de las habitaciones de la Torre de Gryffindor, la profesora McGonagall los había instalado ahí desde su llegada al futuro. Los tres tenían mucho cansancio, pero la curiosidad por saber más les acogía y torturaba. James no dejaba de pensar en su muerte y en el culpable. Sirius quería saber quién era el verdadero traicionero. Remus anhelaba que su Yo adulto volviera por ellos a la mañana siguiente, ya que eso había prometido Lupin.

—Mañana seguro que averiguaremos algo, Tío Lupin le dijo a Dumbledore que nos llevaría a no sé que parte para no sé que cosa. ¡Tal vez iremos a verme!, es decir, a ver al Sirius del futuro.

—Ojalá que sí —dijo James, quien ignoraba todo lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo Black en el futuro. —. Y hablando de otra cosa, ¿en verdad a Harry le gustará la foto?, es la mejor que traía en el bolsillo, Lily me la regaló hace un año... espero no sospeche que fui yo quien le pidió a Dumbledore que la mandara.

—Es una foto muy buena James, deja de enfadar con eso. —renegó Sirius —, si mi ahijado es listo quedará encantado, ¿fin?

—fin de qué...

—Fin de la plática; por favor, duérmanse. —rogó Remus, con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado.

_--_

_Continuará..._

_--_

**_Notas2: Espero que este episodio de Girahistoria les haya agradado, quise adelantar las cosas un poco, al menos James ya no vive en la completa ignorancia, aunque es posible que el pobre sufra otro espasmo si se "mal-entera" de lo que supuestamente hizo Sirius, ojalá el pobre no caiga en confusiones. ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de los dos  Remus?, quizá no quedó muy bien, pero les juro que me pareció difícil escribir sobre eso, me conformo con que no esté muy incoherente… Harry, Ron y Hermi ya tienen más participación, poco a poco se van a adentrar en el fic… Además, Lily y Peter (antes de ser la rata malvada) hicieron acto de presencia, como es otro tiempo lo puse en negritas; la verdad es que incluí esa escena porque será importante la participación de Lily en el futuro y tengo que ir abriendo corchetes en el fic. Bueno, otra vez gracias por seguir leyendo, es todo un honor para mí._**

**_El próximo cap de Girahistoria se titula: La metamorfosis, y como adelanto les diré que Harry y James tienen la oportunidad de platicar (aunque no he dicho bajo qué circunstancias)_**

****

**_No se olviden del comentario, ya saben que eso me anima mucho, también les doy mi nuevo mail por si gustan comunicarse_ cielocriss@graffiti.net_**

****

**_Gracias por leer, ahora pasaré a contestar los reviews.-_**

*Padme.- ¡Hola Padme!, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, espero te esté gustando. No puedo decirte si será un H/Hr porque todo puede pasar!, pero no descarto la posibilidad porque mi gusto por el romance es variado (aunque si hay Ron+Hermi no permitiré que Harry sufra, así que no te preocupes). Creo que ya respondí tu respuesta, Lily ha salido en el fic, de hecho su participación será importante, espero no dejes de leer.

*Shagy Sirius.- Gracias por opinar que mi historia es buena, ¡me animas mucho!, espero no haberte decepcionado… la verdad es que pienso complicar mucho las cosas, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes aunque sin dejar de escribir cosas cómicas (estoy medio loca). De cualquier manera tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias, ya había pensado en algo parecido a lo que me escribiste. Ahh, gracias por darme tu Messenger, espero verte pronto en línea. 

*Andy-chan.-Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero no le pierdas la pista, te prometo que se va a poner mejor con el paso de los capítulos. Ojalá este episodio te haya gustado.

*Marine.-Hola!, gracias por tu comentario, estuvo muy original escribirlo en tercera persona, qué bueno que te está gustando mi fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga agradando.

*Joyce Granger.- En este capítulo la historia dio un giro un poco drástico, aún así espero que ye haya gustado el capítulo, prometo esforzarme más para mejorar, pero ante todo te agradezco que leas mi fic, es un honor.

*Ginny W-P.-Hola Ginny, gracias por leer, claro que no me había olvidado de esta historia, me divierto mucho escribiéndola. Espero en este cap también te hayas sorprendido, esa es la intención, por cierto, muchas gracias por el mail que me mandaste.

*AIOV.-Hola Champú-kun, gracias por leer mi fic, pues ya ves que siempre no fui a Camahuiroa, pero al menos te he visto unos días. Qué bueno que mi fic te está gustando… es verdad que siempre hiero a Hermi, pero al menos no la mato (en mi pasado fic fui mala con ella, jajaja, no lo recordaba). En efecto, la anciana rara era Arabella Fig, y saldrá mucho en mi fic. Nos vemos pronto.

*Carito de Potter.- ¡Qué bien te diste una vuelta por mi fic, prima-nieta!, y ya ves que no me olvido de ti, te dediqué este capítulo. Lamento no haberte mencionado antes, pero ya sabes que siempre que escribo de Harry me acuerdo de ti y de cuando lo leíamos (hace ya dos años desde que leímos los libros de Harry y no sacan el 5 ;__;). Espero que mi fic te siga gustando!

*chica.- Espero el fic se te siga haciendo original, gracias por usar tu tiempo en leerlo. ¡hasta pronto!

*Lourde Ariki.- ¡Gracias por los ánimos que me das!, espero que el fic te siga gustando, prometo esforzarme por mejorar. Me tardé más de lo que pensaba en continuar el fic porque en las vacaciones pasadas estuve incomunicada, de hecho tuve que venir a un cyber para actualizar. Te agradezco mucho el que leas mi fanfic.

*Dadaiiro.- Amiga, te agradezco que sigas mi fic, tus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, ya que cuento con la crítica de una muy buena escritora. Espero este cap te haya gustado, como podrás haberte dado cuenta, le agregué algunas *cosas* imprevistas. Creo que la parte de  los "vendedores" estuvo muy loca, y sí, he sido mala con Hermione, ¡no puedo evitar ser mala a veces!... y sobre el gato canelo, pues… se quedó por ahí, pero encontrará a su ama, y puedes asegurar que sí "reconoció" a Sirius.

*Lara.- ¡Gracias por seguirle a mi fic!, es un honor contar con tu comentario amiga, me das muchos ánimos, (en realidad para mí es importante tu punto de vista). La rata-humana sí que se llevó un gran susto, pero los pobres no imaginan lo que sucedió en realidad, ya lo sabrán después. ¡Gracias amiga!, espero ver pronto adelantos de tus fics.

*Enya.- Gracias por tus dos comentarios, me animaste mucho. Ya tengo Beta, pero de todas maneras es costumbre mía eso de poner que quizás tenga errores, el ojo humano es muy despistado. Qué bueno que te está gustando mi fic, con el tiempo se pondrá más interesante (si todo me sale bien). Oye!, qué buena idea eso de traer a Severus-chico con los merodeadores, no se me había ocurrido.

*Ana Granger.- Te agradezco los comentarios que me das, me animas mucho porque es muy gratificante que alguien opine eso de tu escrito, así que espero no decepcionarte. Los chicos sí se llevarán una gran sorpresa al descubrir a los merodeadores, eso te lo aseguro, pero aún faltan otras cosas que resolver antes de llegar a eso. También prometo que habrá romance, ya he puesto indicios del mismo. ¡Gracias por leer, espero el fic te siga agradando!

*Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black.- Gracias por darme ánimos, espero el fic te siga gustando.

*AIOV.- gracias por este segundo r/r!, espero te siga gustando el fic.

Y a los que leyeron y no dejaron Review: Gracias!

Hasta pronto.


	5. La metamorfosis

**_Notas1.- ¡Hola a todos!, bueno, hoy es catorce de mayo y por fin he terminado la quinta parte de esta historia. Les agradezco de todo corazón que estén leyendo, para mí es muy importe recibir todos sus comentarios. En el capítulo anterior James se enteró de parte de la verdad y apareció _****Moony-Adulto_, Hermione se recuperó y al final Harry recibió una foto de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes. Por otra parte Lily y Peter (del pasado) se perdieron en el bosque y un extraño fénix  apareció. La trama ya está formándose, les ruego paciencia, tengo muchos planes para los Merodeadores en el tiempo de Harry. En este episodio la historia da otro giro (por algo este escrito se llama "girahistoria"), este giro es necesario para escenas posteriores!... como adelanto les comento que James por fin habla con Harry, y nuestro Harry se reencuentra con su antiguo profesor Lupin. ¡Y claro, de nueva cuenta sale Lily!_** **_Como anexo les recuerdo que lo que está en negritas_****_ es otro tiempo; también uso los apodos de los merodeadores en inglés y español._**

****

**_¡En fin, mejor me dejo de discursos!, gracias por estar aquí, los dejo con la lectura._**

**Fanfiction: Harry Potter******

**_~girahistoria~_****__**

Por CieloCriss

*********

**La metamorfosis**

*********

**La cicatriz en forma de rayo se dibujó en la mente de Lily; en esa imagen la herida brillaba y tenía como fondo una piel clara, lisa… era la frente de una persona. A Lily se le entumió el estómago al ir percibiendo cada vez mejor al portador de esa cicatriz. Tenía el cabello negro, desparpajado y rebelde; usaba anteojos que enmarcaban unos ojos parecidos a los suyos, eran verdosos, profundos y a la vez  solitarios. ¿Quién era ése chico?, por un momento pensó que se trataba de James, pero no, había varias diferencias. De cualquier manera, ¿por qué estaba viendo a ese muchacho en su mente?, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?**

**"¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué se me oprime el pecho al ver esa cicatriz tan brillante?" trató de comunicarse con su visión, pero no tuvo éxito. Peter Pettigrew la sacó de sus reflexiones al recordarle que estaban en medio del Bosque Prohibido, con el fénix de Dumbledore por delante.**

**—¡****Pero es imposible que se trate de _Fawkes_! – dijo _Wormtail_, comiéndose las uñas de la mano izquierda, con la derecha sujetaba a Lily.**

**—¿****Por qué?, ¡estoy segura de que es él!**

**—Eso no puede ser — se entercó Peter —, la última vez que nos castigaron de gravedad a los cuatro nos mandaron con el profesor Dumbledore, ¡y vimos a _Fawkes_!, fue hace unos días, y era un anciano, estaba por morir… aunque no sé cuánto tarden los fénix en nacer y crecer.**

**—Ya veo —opinó Lily, olvidándose de su alucinación.**

**—¡****A lo mejor sí es él y ha venido por nosotros al enterarse de que nos perdimos!—se animó Peter.**

**El canto se intensificó  con gloria grandiosa… era afrodisíaco escuchar ese cálido sonido. Peter se enrojeció del gozo, Lily sintió euforia, pero a la vez percibía que debía trascender de ese canto, era un mensaje… ¿de James?**

**—_ **Fawkes**_**** — habló, se fue acercando lentamente, _Colagusano_ la había soltado porque seguía encantado por el canto — ¿Tú sabes donde están James y los muchachos?... has querido que me comunique con James Potter, ¡me has conectado con él! ¿A que sí?**

**Hubo un silencio extraño, Peter lamentó dejar de oír al ave, se entretuvo viendo el rojizo pelaje, legendario y mágico.  Lily Evans llegó hasta  el fénix, se arriesgó a acariciarlo, ella sentía el misterio en su sangre, por eso necesitaba respuestas.**

**—¡****Lily, ven acá! —rogó Peter, con pánico de acercarse, estaba poniéndose nervioso, porque una vez cesado el canto, ecos de voces, provenientes del futuro, estaban comenzando a vibrar en su corazón:__**

****

**_"_****_Tengo que admitir; Peter, que me cuesta comprender por qué un hombre inocente se pasa doce años convertido en rata"_**__****

****

**_"_****_Pero tú, Peter... no entiendo cómo no comprendí desde el primer momento que eras tú el espía. Siempre te gustó tener amigos corpulentos para que te prote­gieran, ¿verdad? Ese papel lo hicimos nosotros: Remus y yo... y James..."_**

**—¿****Quién, quién me habla? —gimió Peter, sorprendido, parecía que esa voz, llena de ira, salía de sí mismo. Al merodeador lo estremecieron las palabras, porque hablaban sobre él, sobre su gusto por estar con los que él consideraba fuertes, sobre que era un espía…**

**Por su parte, Lily seguía tocando a _Fawkes_. El ave pió con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas cayeron en la túnica de la chica. La luz dejó de ser intensa,  se fue diluyendo, como si las penumbras de la noche escasearan el brillo.  **

**—¿****Qué es esto? —preguntó Lily a Peter, alzando una cadena de la que colgaba un extraño artefacto, la cadena estaba en el pecho del Fénix, y parecía un reloj de arena.**

**—¡****Pero ¿Cómo es que _Fawkes_ tiene ése artefacto?!**

**—¿****Sabes qué es?**

**—Sirius y James construyeron uno de esos, es un aparato que te puede llevar a otro tiempo, o al menos eso me dijeron… ¡Ahora recuerdo Lily!, ellos querían probarlo hoy—informó el lento de _Wormtail, apenas recordando._**

**—Entonces, es un _giratiempo, he oído sobre ellos — las lágrimas del fénix aumentaron, aunque el ambiente era frío, daban una sensación de calidez inigualable, Lily volvió a ver la cicatriz en su mente, pero esta vez no se le oprimía el pecho ni le causaba  ningún dolor, era como si _Fawkes_ estuviera ayudándola a comprender mejor. —¿Por qué lloras, _Fawkes_?_**

**Pero el hermoso pájaro comenzó a desaparecer en lugar de responder la pregunta de la muchacha hija de _muggles. Se acabó la luz, reinaron las tinieblas. En el sitio en donde antiguamente se hallaba el ave apareció un pergamino, Peter se acercó al reconocerlo como el mapa del merodeador._**

**—¿****Qué hace este mapa aquí?**

**—¿****Cómo, un mapa?, pero Peter, ¡no hay nada escrito en él! — dijo Lily, con admiración indudable.**

**—¡****Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas! —replicó _Colagusano_, convencido de que se trataba del mapa que él y sus amigos habían creado. Era demasiado similar como para ser otro, por otra parte el gordito dudaba que alguien más en todo el mundo mágico optara por crear ese tipo de cosas. Lo más probable era que todo se tratara una broma de sus amigos —¡ No aparece nada!... ¡Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**En el pergamino comenzaron a aparecer letras con mucha lentitud, Lily tembló al darse cuenta de que la letra se parecía un poco a la de James Potter.**

**_ En esta ocasión, jurar sobre tus intenciones no será suficiente para que nos reencontremos _****se escribió.__**

**—¿****Qué rayos?, ¡ahora sí que tengo miedo! — admitió Peter —¡No es el mapa, aunque se ve como el mapa que hicimos los chicos y yo!**

**—Peter, el fénix nos dejó su _giratiempo… y si James, Sirius y Remus usaron uno para cambiar de tiempo, ¡debemos seguirlos! —mandó decidida Lily, tenía la seguridad de que los merodeadores necesitaban de su ayuda._**

**_Wormtail_** tragó saliva de manera ruidosa, miró con temor a Lily,  la palabra traición resonó varias veces en su infantil mente.********

--

—¡Auch!

—Cuidado Sirius, ya ni Peter se hubiera golpeado con las estalactitas tantas veces como tú— se burló James, observando el pasadizo secreto por el que caminaban.

—Cállate James, Peter ya hubiera rodado causando una avalancha, no es mi culpa que el tiempo cambie las dimensiones de la cueva. Ustedes muy felices porque están más bajos que yo, y tío Lupin parece tener memorizado el camino.

—Es verdad... oye Lupin, ¿se ha seguido usando el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta, verdad?

—Así es —respondió Remus-adulto, con mucha tranquilidad.

—¿Quién lo ha transitado? ¿Quién lo ha descubierto? ¡GRRR!, un momento, ¿dónde habrá quedado nuestro mapa del Merodeador?

—¿Tú sabes? —preguntó el joven Remus a su Yo adulto.

—Según tengo entendido, lo tiene Harry, y le ha sacado bastante provecho.

—¡Claro, debe pertenecerle a Harry!, seguramente se lo heredamos porque es la única descendencia de los merodeadores...

—Quien sabe, Sirius. Aún no sabemos si Peter tuvo hijos. —recordó James, entonces se dirigió a Remus-grande —Lupin, no sabemos nada de _Colagusano, ¿nos puedes dar noticias de él?_

El Profesor Lupin se estremeció, sin embargo disimuló bien. Él no podía decirles lo que había sucedido con Colagusano... no era su deber. Junto con Dumbledore había acordado que sería el mismo Sirius Black /del futuro, claro/, quien les diría la verdad, y la visita a _Canuto_ no iba a ser hoy.

—Después de llegar a Hogsmeade viajaremos a la casa de una vieja amiga, ¿queda entendido, chicos?

—¿Entonces no iremos a visitarme? —se desilusionó Sirius, bufando.

—Hoy no, Sirius.

—Vaya...

—¿Por qué nos trasladamos por el pasadizo en vez de con el modo ordinario?

—Por seguridad y comodidad, Remus —dijo Lupin, sonriéndoles. —. No nos conviene que algún Mortífago se entere de que James Potter /que parece Harry Potter/ anda rondando por ahí con dos muchachos más.

—Pero cuando fue el ataque contra Hermione y los _muggles varios mortífagos nos vieron—recordó James._

—Incluso uno de ellos, aquél de estatura baja y mano plateada parecía conocernos —recordó Sirius.

—Es que estoy seguro de que nos conocía, Sirius. —agregó James —La forma en como nos miró y apuntó; en verdad me asombré porque su reacción al vernos fue peor que la de Snape, parecía que éramos sus peores pesadillas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, James? —Lupin paró en seco, su cuestión tenía un tono de susto muy claro para los tres jóvenes. También se detuvieron y miraron la espalda de _Lunático-adulto_ con desconcierto.

—¿Sucede algo, Tío Lupin?... lo que dijo James es verdad. El sujeto denigrante ese fue con quien nos enfrentamos, pero parecía tener miedo de nosotros por algo.

—Y nosotros, confiándonos del miedo nos acercamos y fue ahí cuando me hirió —agregó Remus-chico.

—El hombrecito terminó huyendo como si nos lo fuéramos a comer.

—¿Dices que tenía una mano plateada?

—Sí.

"Según recuerdo, cuando _Colagusano_ ayudó a que Voldemort renaciera, Harry le dijo a Sirius que Peter perdió la mano para echarla al caldero... entonces, después Voldemort le puso una nueva mano color plata.... entonces Peter Pettigrew ya ha visto a James, Sirius y... a mi Yo-pequeño. Esto tendré que consultarlo con Sirius, pero al menos, después del plan de Dumbledore, nadie reconocerá a estos chicos como los antiguos merodeadores. Figg se encargará de todo".

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Remus —, ¿Acaso en el mortífago miedoso?

—A lo mejor fue nuestro enemigo cuando nos enfrentábamos a Voldemort, ya saben, más o menos por las épocas en la que James aún era soltero y cosas así... aunque, ¿cómo saberlo si aún no vivimos eso?... nosotros aún estamos en quinto grado, mitad del curso—dijo Sirius, medio despreocupado.

—¿Y Harry también tiene mi capa invisible?

—Claro James. Y con ella vaya que se ha metido en problemas. En una ocasión la usó para salvar la vida de un Hipogrifo que criaba Hagrid en su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

—¿Quieres decir que Hagrid es MAESTRO?, ¡En la vida!... Autos voladores y dementes, Hagrid de maestro... luego resultará que contratan profesores farsantes y los elfos domésticos hacen una organización en defensa de sus derechos.

—Bueno Sirius, yo mejor no te respondo a eso.

Sirius se quedó pensando en las posibilidades de que eso fuera cierto, pero consideró que era nula la probabilidad de que los Elfos domésticos reclamaran sus derechos, ya que éstos eran felices 'sufriendo'... claro que Black ignoraba las ideas utópicas e idealistas de Hermione Granger y tampoco sabía que en segundo curso Harry y los demás alumnos de Hogwarts habían tenido a un maestro fraudulento que se hacía llamar Lockart.

—Estamos cerca de la salida. Qué bueno, ya quiero ver con quien nos llevarás.

—Saldremos con mucho cuidado. Llegando a Honeyducks a cada uno le daré un poco de polvos _Flu_ para que corran a la chimenea y se transporten. ¿Recuerdan dónde está la chimenea?, si lo hacemos con presteza nadie se dará cuenta.

—Sí, está a mano derecha, a un par de metros—recordó Remus.

—Bien, entonces, manos a la obra, ¡hemos llegado!... Sirius, tú irás primero.

El Profesor Lupin le dio a cada chico un puño de polvos.

—¡Andando Sirius!

—Este... tío Lupin, ¿cómo quieres que me vaya si no me has dicho adonde voy?

—Ahh, es verdad. Deberás decir: "A _La Metamorfosis_"

—¿Metamorfosis?, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? —cuestionó el chico Potter.

—A saber las rarezas de la gente, _Cornamenta_. —respondió Sirius.

Sirius era el más veloz de sus amigos. Probablemente James era mejor transformado en ciervo o volando escobas, pero a la hora de correr, el joven Black movía sus piernas ágilmente y con ligereza; no tuvo problemas para llegar a la chimenea de Honeyducks y gritar el nombre asignado. James le siguió y tampoco tuvo complicaciones.

—Ahora es tu turno, Remus.

—¿No podemos parar y comprar pepas de todos los sabores?

—Este... te prometo que de regreso compraremos caramelos.

—¡Genial!... ¿Sabes?

—Qué sucede, Remus.

—Me parece que cuando platico contigo siento un cosquilleo especial... posiblemente no tendré hijos en tu futuro, pero al estar contigo siento como si nos uniera un lazo fraternal.

—Tienes razón. Lo que nos sucede es muy singular —Remus-grande no esperaba esa declaración por parte de su Yo-pequeño, pero se entusiasmó mucho al tiempo en que se intimidaba —. Ahora habrá que seguir a los chicos, o terminarán de causarle un infarto a nuestra anfitriona.

—De acuerdo.

Y ellos /aunque suene redundante/ tampoco fueron vistos por los que estaban en la tienda mágica.

--

Sirius Black había aparecido en una casa. Y no una casa de mago como _La Madriguera, sino una casa de __muggle. Había miles de retratos de mininos que no se movían. A Sirius no le cabía en la cabeza cómo las fotografía _muggles_ podían ser tan estáticas. Sintió molestia al percibir hedor desagradable, pero supuso que se debía al aturdimiento que siempre causan las chimeneas como vías de transporte. Sirius prefería aparecerse y desaparecerse, pero aún no tenía edad para eso. Se limpió la ceniza de la cara, y sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y lo hacían caer._

—¡James, me tumbaste, qué bestia! —renegó Sirius, al sentir que su amigo Potter se había estampado en él al salir disparado de la chimenea.

—Tú tienes la culpa por no quitarte—dijo James estirándose con calma y poniéndose de pie sin cuidado de no pisar a su amigo. —¡Madre mía, qué lugar es este!

—Hasta ahora, _Gatolandia_.

—Mira Sirius, es el _Señor Paws_

—¿El señor qué? ¿Un gato es un Señor?

—Es el gato que me enseñó la señora rara del carro que nos dio un aventón al Callejón Diagon ayer.

—¿Y recuerdas al gato?... es que vimos tantos gatos...

James sintió que alguien le agarraba los cachetes y se los estrujaba. Se desprendió de la brusca caricia, miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con una viejecita delgada, curiosa, con sonrisa maniática.

—¡La anciana de ayer! —se asombró Sirius —Pensé que tío Lupin nos traería con alguien interesante y sano de mente.

—¡Silencio maleducado jovencito Sirius! —regañó la señora, sacando un paraguas de la nada para estamparlo en el cráneo de Black.

—¿De dónde sacó eso?, o sea que usted es una bruja, además, conoce a Sirius.

—¡_Eureka Señor Potter! —dijo la ancianita con una sonrisa angelical —, pero preferiría que Remus les explicara... ¡LUPIN!_

En ese momento las dos versiones de Remus salieron de la chimenea. Lupin se puso de pie primero y Remus, aún estando en el suelo, dijo:

—Huele a repollo.

--

Harry tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte de la esquina izquierda de su cuarto, había telarañas, al verlas recordó a Ron. Si tía Petunia veía que no había limpiado ahí, creería que su sobrino /loco, como todos los magos, y sin conciencia, como su hermana/ estaba haciendo un criadero de horrorosos arácnidos. Al menos eso pensaba Harry cuando quería olvidar los últimos acontecimientos. Se sentía aislado, también solo, ya había respondido todas las lechuzas y esperaba con ansias el regreso de las mismas; la verdad era que le preocupaba mucho Hermione, porque estaba lastimada por culpa de Voldemort, ¿estaría fuera de peligro y en casa de los Weasley como había dicho Ron? ¿Y los Weasley estaban bien protegidos?... el pobre Harry no tenía minuto sin suspiros, a cada segundo el reloj de su esperanza estaba escueto y enmarañado.

Comió otra rebanada del pastel que Hagrid le había dado, no sabía porqué, pero estaba pasable, incluso hasta rico. Su amigo el guardián de las llaves se estaba superando en el arte culinario, o al menos eso pensaba ingenuamente el vástago de Lily y James, porque ignoraba que Remus Lupin, venido del pasado, había ayudado en la elaboración del alimento. Con melancolía observaba la fotografía que le habían obsequiado, la traía entre sus manos y analizaba cada detalle de sus padres y demás personajes. En primer plano estaban James Potter, su madre Lily Evans y un chico gordito y despistado que seguramente era _Colagusano_... aún se veía irradiado de niñez, con la estupidez y cobardía por delante, pero asimismo la ternura y fidelidad de su parte... no entendía a ese sujeto. Más atrás aparecía su padrino, luchando con otro chico que quedaba de espaldas, se peleaban por una escoba, aunque el atacante era Sirius, ya que el otro chico sólo intentaba defenderse, Harry supuso que se trataba del Profesor Lupin, su antiguo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al fondo había más niños y niñas con túnicas brillantes y negras de la escuela de Hechicería más destacada de toda Gran Bretaña: Hogwarts.

—Oye, muchacho ¿Qué esperas? —bufó tío Vernon, golpeando la puerta con su palo de golf —Baja inmediatamente.

¿Bajar?, ¿qué querrían los Dursley esta vez?, Harry se acomodó los lentes y guardó la foto en su bolsillo, por última vez se asomó por su ventana para ver si veía a alguna lechuza, no había rastro de ellas. Con desánimo se dirigió a la cocina, tía Petunia estaba haciendo un almuerzo, mmmh, a lo mejor habría salida.

—Buenos días... ¿van a alguna parte? —preguntó tratando de parecer un poco interesado.

—¡Él no puede ir, no quiero que vaya! —gruñó Dudley.

—Vamos a jugar golf, por supuesto que tú no irás, podrías arruinarlo todo—respondió de mala gana, tío Vernon. —Aunque casi  decidimos llevarte para que cargaras con los palos de golf, pero traeremos carrito y tía Marge nos acompañará.

—Ahhh.

—Así que vete alistando, le llamaré a la Señora Figg para que te cuide.

—Puedo quedarme en silencio en mi habitación, no es necesario que...

—¡Calla!, ¿y dejar que destruyas la casa? ¡Como mínimo esos amigos tuyos entran por el drenaje esta vez! —se exaltó su tía, Harry no creía que fuera la misma señora que le había dado el día anterior los guantes de su mamá.

—Nadie de ellos vendrá.

—Lo siento ya está decidido, le llamaré a la señora Figg.

—Pero...

--

—¿Cómo que huele a repollo, joven Lupin?, verdaderamente se oyó despectivo su exclamación.

—Lo que pasa es que... —trató de defender _Moony-adulto._

—¡Silencio Remus!, le estoy pidiendo al chico que me explique el porqué dijo "huele a repollo" de forma despectiva. —renegó la anciana, mirando a Remus-joven con escrutinio.

—Bueno... lo lamento, no me gusta el olor al repollo.

—Por eso mismo te explicaba que siempre he tenido un olfato fino, desde joven —intervino el profesor Lupin, defendiéndose—Mira Arab...

—¡Madame Metamorfosis!, así deberás llamarme, nada de nombres originales, que no tengo deseo que estos tres sepan quien soy.

—Por el contrario a nosotros nos gustaría saber quien es, ya que estamos en su casa por algo—comentó James, algo extrañado.

—Chicos, les presento a Madame Metamorfosis—inició Remus-adulto—. Estamos aquí por órdenes de Dumbledore, quien ha tenido que salir de urgencia hacia Azkaban por razones que después sabrán. Dumbledore desea protegerlos y arreglar su _giratiempo_, pero en vista de que no ha podido hacerlo, quiere tomar precauciones, y justamente Madame Metamorfosis va a ayudarnos.

—¿O sea que tú conoces a esta mujer, tío Lupin? —indagó Sirius.

—Tengo el gusto—contestó Lupin, desviando su gris vista para no sonreír de forma inapropiada, sabía que la mujer que tenía enfrente era bastante especial y podía deducir varias cosas con una sonrisa simpática, como "ironía" —Ella es parte de una organización muy importante.

—¡La Orden del Fénix!

—Así es Remus—admitió su Yo-adulto.

—Eso quiere decir que estamos muy cerca del vecindario donde vive mi hijo—dijo James, entonces infirió: —. En pocas palabras, esta mujer sabe quién es Harry y quienes somos nosotros, ayer nos recogió por estos rumbos y nos llevó al callejón Diagon.

—Buena deducción, pero temo que demasiado obvia, señor Potter. De cualquier modo he de admitir que estoy muy atenta de Harry Potter todo el tiempo, he sido su niñera por largos años.

"Pobre de mi ahijado, con esa señora tan loca e inundada de gatos" pensó Sirius, divirtiéndose al imaginar escenas.

—¿Esa es la forma en la que Dumbledore lo ha protegido?

—Una de las maneras—respondió Lupin—. Madame Metamorfosis ha sido una buena guardiana y lo seguirá siendo. En verdad es muy creativa.

—¡Pues claro que lo soy, Remus!

—¿Entonces nos llevarán a ver a Harry Potter? —preguntó Sirius.

—No va a ser posible, Sirius.  Es muy peligroso.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza, Madame Metamorfosis los condujo a la cocina, donde se sentaron en un comedor viejo y grasoso. La cocina era un desastre, los pilotos de las estufas estaban encendidos y muchas ollas con repollo estaban hirviendo. Había matraces, tubos de ensayo, mecheros, frascos y muchas cosas más. Por si fuera poco, en el horno había un enorme comal con olor a poción de Snape.

—¡Impresionante! —dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos Remus.

—Sirius, creo que tienes razón, Madame Metamorfosis está un poco afectada—musitó James quedamente, nunca había visto que una bruja usara artefactos —para experimentos.

—¿Un poco afectada? ¿No te parece que estás siendo muy considerado?

—Sirius, James, por favor, bajen la voz; ya se habrán dado cuenta que esta bruja es algo temperamental, le gustan las cosas a su manera.

—Aún no nos has dicho qué hacemos aquí—pidió James, tragando saliva ruidosamente al ver a la anciana con un mandil _muggle de gatos de todas formas y colores. Traía en sus delgadas manos dos palitas de cocina y unos artefactos muy raros que ni siquiera podían describirse._

—Es hora de comenzar la operación, primero pincharé a James—dijo muy contenta, aunque al chico Potter se estremeció del susto al ver que alzaba uno de esos aparatos raros que tenía una aguja no muy recomendable para la felicidad.

—Espera un poco, los pobres aún no saben nada, ¿podrías explicarles qué haremos? —rogó de buena manera _Lunático-adulto_.

—¿Y si mejor los hago sufrir un poco? —Remus negó, entonces la ancianita suspiró con resignación—Que conste Remus, que me hubiera gustado hacerlos sufrir para cobrarme una de tantas que me hicieron estos pillos, pero te consideraré porque sé que de más grandes comenzaron a comportarse como caballeros...

—Eso quiere decir que la conocemos, ¿por qué no la recuerdo con exactitud?

—Porque estoy disfrazada, pequeño Remus, pero esa es otra historia. Si están aquí es porque Dumbledore quiere que cursen el quinto grado de Hogwarts sin ser descubiertos, me ha escrito diciéndome que necesita que los encubra con una de mis metamorfosis para que nadie los reconozca, así podrán estar a salvo.

—¿Algo así como la poción multijugos? —cuestionó Black con desconfianza.

—Más o menos. Haremos la pócima de la metamorfosis, un invento reciente y personal. —miró de forma espeluznante al los chicos, volvió a sonreír como maniática—.Voy a pincharles el dedo para sacarles sangre con estas modernas lancetas, luego mezclaré sus tres tipos de sangre y les daré nuevas características que resultarán de la mezcla de los tres.

—... es decir que yo podría verme afectado por los genes de mis amigos, ¿no es así?

—Muy listo, muy listo James. Y como ya me cansé de palabrería, ven para que te piche.

—A mí no me agrada la idea—sinceró Remus-chico un poco temeroso, pues creía que su condición de licántropo alteraría a sus amigos, por otra parte no podía decirle nada a la señora, porque no sabía si ella sabía su secreto.

—James, Sirius, Remus, no deben temer, Arabe... ¡es decir!, Madame Metamorfosis, es gente de confianza. —animó Lupin, dándole un empujoncito a Potter, quien aún no lucía muy convencido.

Arabella Figg (porque ese, ya sabrán ustedes, es su verdadero nombre) acercó la lanceta a James; Sirius y los Remus miraban muy interesados el palidecer del chico Potter.

—Esto parece una enfermería _muggle_, Lily me ha hablado de ellas—renegó Potter sentándose para desviar la vista de la aguja—pero todo sea para que tenga más libertad de ver a Harry.

Madame Metamorfosis, jaló el brazo de James y lo hizo estirar su mano, en el dedo índice atascó la lanceta en la yema, y la brillante sangre de James comenzó a fluir hasta caer en un matraz estratégicamente acomodado.

La primera gota que cayó en el matraz hizo una explosión pequeña en la mezcla que ya estaba iniciada, salió humo del frasco, luego adquirió un color muy raro: rojo oscuro con brillos amarillos.

—Mh, interesante. —opinó para sí misma Arabella.

—¿Qué sucede, Madame Metamorfosis?, ¿algo salió mal?

—Nada de eso, Lupin. Aunque creo que la sangre de James en sí es una sangre rara. El rojo me indica su casa: Gryffindor, y el brillo dorado no es común, generalmente encuentro brillos plata, azules o cobres, los dorados son más escasos. El tipo de magia que tiene James no es usual y para su edad está bastante desarrollada.

—¡Wuaau! ¿Todo eso supo con la sangre de James? —se admiró Remus-chico, abriendo más los ojos.

"Debe ver que puedo convertirme en animago, por eso le parece magia avanzada... supongo que no hay muchos jóvenes de 15 que lo hayan logrado, pero es admirable lo que esta señora puede hacer con una muestra de sangre, debe ser muy hábil... con razón Dumbledore la usa para proteger a Harry, aunque yo creo que mi hijo estaría mejor con Remus o Sirius, no sé porqué si Sirius es su  padrino no está con él, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo a mi amigo?, ¡eso también lo descubriré!"

—James, es mi turno, quítate de la silla —mandó Black, mientras Figg le daba a James un trozo gordo de algodón con alcohol _muggle._

Potter regresó con los Lupin, Sirius esperó con ansias que le atascaran la aguja para ver sus brillos y colores.

Madame Metamorfosis atascó nuevamente la lanceta, con un poco de más fuerza que la vez anterior.

—¡Auch!

—Nadie dijo que no dolía—rió la mujer, recogiendo la muestra sanguínea.

Hubo una explosión más fuerte, con menos humo, la mezcla también era roja, aunque el tono de rojo era más claro, los brillos eran color plata, con azules entrelazados.

—¿Y...? ¿Qué tan grandioso soy yo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hubo una explosión más fuerte, seña que no sabes controlarte en ocasiones, ¡ja!, no me extraña... en efecto, eres un Gryffindor, con magia desarrollada y brillos de dos tipos. 

—Ya ven, eso es bueno.

—Todo tiene su doble filo, dos brillos son más difíciles de controlar que uno. —dijo seriamente Figg—Que pase de una buena vez el joven Lupin, que ya quiero terminar para seguir con mis trabajos.

—Pero es que... yo... no creo que sea conveniente mezclar mi sangre con la de James y Sirius...

—¿Porque eres licántropo?, bah, no pasa nada. Sólo debes tener cuidado el día en que te transformes en hombre-lobo, ese día no te debes tomar la poción—con un poco de más seguridad _Moony_ se acercó para ser pinchado. Su sangre al contacto con la mezcla se volvió güinda, con pocos brillos de indescifrable color. —Si tu sangre sale así es por tu transformación en hombre-lobo, pero filtrándola quedará del color de la de James, con brillos cobrizos... sin duda otro Gryffindor.

—¿Y si un Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw pasa por ese proceso su sangre saldrá verdosa o azul?

—Claro que sí, la prueba de la lanceta es tan efectiva como el sombrero seleccionador—dijo orgullosa Arabella—yo la descubrí y si sigo con mis estudios  ¡pronto seré reconocida como la inventora más grande del siglo! Jajajajajaja.... errr, pero no me escuchen y vayan a ver el televisor  para que termine la poción.

—¿El qué? 

—¿¡Cómo!?, no saben?... se lo he dicho a Dumbledore, todos los magos y brujas deberían cursar estudios _muggles como asignatura obligatoria. Es el único aparato que dejé en funcionamiento, bloqueé el teléfono y el fax para que nadie nos interrumpa._

—Creo que sería conveniente que antes de eso eligieran sus nuevos nombres para las falsas identidades, por el apellido no hay problema, digamos que alguien ya los adoptó.

—¿Seremos tus hijos? ¡no no no!, quizás tus sobrinos—se ilusionó Remus-chico.

—Creo que eso sería inapropiado, no les conviene que un licántropo sea su tutor. De cualquier modo ya tienen tutor, luego la conocerán. — dijo Lupin.

"Con que no sea Madame Metamorfosis…"pensó Sirius.

—Ahhh—corearon James y Remus.

—¿Podemos elegir cualquier nombre?... entonces me llamaré Jim, es como decir James, y así no estaré confundido, recuerdo que mi bisabuela materna me decía así.

—Bueno, me parece sabia decisión, ¿y ustedes dos?; Remus, escoge un nombre bueno ¿Ok?

—Trataré—respondió el chico a su Yo-adulto.

_Lunático y _Canuto_ se alejaron un rato y cuchichearon un momento, luego volvieron con las sonrisas muy satisfechas._

—¡Tenemos la solución! —entonó como si fuera canto Sirius, para ese entonces Madame Metamorfosis ya no les oía, estaba mezclando las pociones con el repollo.

—¿Cuál? —preguntaron James y el Profeso Lupin.

—Como dice James, es necesario elegir un nombre que no nos confunda o podríamos descubrirnos nosotros mismos, por eso mi buen amigo _Moony y yo llegamos a una solución. Yo seré SIMUS_

—¿SIMUS?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Harry tiene un compañero que se llama Seamus Finnigan.

—¿Y?, eso no importa.

—¡Ajá! —rió James—Es SI por **SIrius y MUS por Re****MUS.**

—¡Acertaste!

—Eso quiere decir que Remus...

—Bueno, según Sirius el nombre de Rerius no se oye tan raro—mencionó el castaño cenizo con vergüenza. 

—¡Claro que es bueno!, tiene el RIUS de Sirius.

—Pero _Padfoot_, honestamente no creo que exista el nombre de Rerius. —aclaró _Prongs, con una falsa seriedad._

—Al menos es más original que decir JIM

—Hasta eso—apoyó Remus-chico.

—Bueno, hagan lo que quiera, ¿verdad Lupin?

El profesor asintió y los llevó hacia la sala para que vieran televisión. Se sentaron en unos sillones forrados con plástico y calientes. Los Remus miraban cómo James y Sirius intentaban entender la mecánica del televisor.

—Lily me enseñó a usarlo, a través del televisor se ven a las personas... a veces pienso que los _muggles_ tienen su gracia porque son ingeniosos y se las arreglan sin magia. —dijo James mientras veía calmadamente los botones—. Supongo que debe ser el botón más grande el del encendido, ¿Será ese, Lupin?

—Sólo púlsalo James, no creo que explote o algo así. —dijo el adulto.

Sirius en tanto estaba viendo el trasero del televisor, siguió un cable negro con la mirada hasta llegar al enchufe, estaba desconectado.

—Hey James, primero hay que meter esto en esos hoyos que están en la pared—avisó.

Sirius vio los orificios que le permitirían la electricidad, sintió curiosidad e internó dos de sus dedos a los hoyos... una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo hizo gritar, el toque eléctrico le atravesó el cuerpo, lo hizo temblar hasta que por fin, gracias a un milagro, sacó la mano del sitio y cayó de espalda con los cabellos aún más alborotados.

—¡Madre mía, Sirius! —gritó James, riendo entre dientes—Te nos pudiste morir por andar de imprudente.

—A...a-pa-ra-tooo... en..endemo-niaaa-do.

Lupin levantó al muchacho y lo acomodó al lado de su Yo-joven, luego se retiró, parecía dirigirse a la cocina para ayudar a la misteriosa Madame maniática.

—No te preocupes James, no creo que seas igual de bestia que Canuto, sólo prende la cosa esa—pidió _Lunático_, ante la mirada inconforme de Black.

—Bueno, es que estaba pensando en NO ver la televisión. Ahora que tu Yo-grande se ha ido, quisiera echar un vistazo rápido a la casa de los Dursley. Sé que aún no sería  conveniente presentarme ante Harry y decirle que soy James, pero podremos espiarlo, como el otro día. —_Prongs_ encendió el aparato, y en efecto, funcionó, le subió el volumen después de varios experimentos; en ese instante la cabeza comenzó a estallarle del dolor, pero no hizo caso del mismo y se acercó a sus amigos para planear el escape.

Sin embargo dicho plan no se pudo realizar, cuando James y compañía iban a huir aparecieron los adultos cargando con tres vasos de plástico de colores, esos vasos tenían bebida adentro y los chicos pensaron que a lo mejor era la dichosa pócima.

—Como soy muy precavida ya tenía todo listo—dijo la anciana de Madame Metamorfosis—. Nada más tomé las muestras y las mezclé con el caldo especial de repollo mágico. Andando chicos, tómense la poción.

—¿Y esos vasos, Madame M.? —preguntó Lupin.

—Es que los muchachos son unos inconscientes y no quiero que rompan nada en mi casa.

Los tres merodeadores agarraron un vaso. El de James era lila, el de Remus azul y el de Sirius rosa fosforescente; el contenido era el mismo: una sustancia viscosa y marfil.

—_Dugh_... ¿en serio debo tomarte esta infamia?

—Así es Sirius, no tenemos otra opción.

—¿Qué le hizo a la poción, Madame M.?, ¿en verdad mezcló el DNA de los tres?

—Ajá, hice una mezcla perfecta y exacta. —presumió Arabella Figg—¡Y más vale que la engullan!, su sabor no es tan malo.

Los tres tomaron la poción al mismo tiempo. Sirius, del asco, dejó caer el vaso que ensució la alfombra, Arabella pareció decirle a Lupin-adulto ¿Ves?, te lo dije, ya ensuciaron el tapete.

Cada uno empezó a experimentar cambios extraños. James sintió que le molestaban los lentes, y ganaba un poco de estatura. Su cabello negro estaba volviéndose más claro y liso, mientras que su nariz se respingaba un poco y sus manos se achicaban ligeramente. Sirius comenzó a ver borroso, también su cabello se aclaró y se volvió menos rebelde, por último, Remus Lupin chico vio que su cabello se oscurecía y su arraigada palidez desaparecía un poco para ser sustituía por unas mejillas sonrosadas y unas cejas más gruesas y oscuras, sintió intensas nauseas. El iris de los ojos de los tres no era el mismo. Los ojos de James eran grises, los de Sirius oscuros y los de Remus azules.

—¡No veo nada! —se quejó Black.

James se quitó los lentes y los acomodó en el rostro de Sirius, que aunque había cambiado, aún tenía la misma esencia.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

—Mucho mejor... 

—Al parecer te intercambié mi vista y color de ojos _Canuto._

—Pues deja decirte algo: estás bien ciego.

—Haré como si no hubiera oído eso—se alegró James, volteando a ver a un sorprendido Remus que se tocaba los cabellos casi negros y parados—¡Vaya Remus!, tú pareces tener el cabello de Sirius, jeje.

—Y a ti se te aclaró el cabello—dijo Sirius.

—Hice unos excelentes cambios, los tres parecen hermanos o primos, ¿verdad Profesor Remus? —presumió Arabella a Remus, más al fondo de la habitación.

—Ya lo creo, se ven bien, muy buen trabajo, Arabella-.

—¡Mi nombre es Madame Metamorfosis!

—Upss, lo siento, de cualquier forma los muchachos no nos oyeron—se disculpó el antiguo merodeador. —Entonces la poción es diaria...

—Oh sí, pero la muestra de sangre rinde un mes, así que no se desangrarán, le mandaré muchos frascos a Dumbledore para que se los administre.

—Te lo agradezco profundamente, gracias al _repollo-metamorfosis estaremos mucho más tranquilos en Hogwarts... de cualquier modo si James, Remus y Sirius continúan aquí Voldemort terminará acosándolos, por ello tendré que hacerle una visita a Mundugus Fletcher para ver si encuentra algo extraño en el _giratiempo_... Oye Arabella, ¿ha estado bien Harry?_

—Pues me supongo que sí, ya no lo veo tan seguido como antes, los Dursley...

**_**DING DONG**_**

La señora Figg se rascó la cabeza en señal de desagrado, ella y Remus avanzaron hasta la puerta mientras su plática seguía interrumpida.

—Es muy posible que sea otro de esos vendedores _muggles con mi "quemagrasa-automático3000". —recordó Madame M. _

—¿De qué hablas?

Arabella abrió la puerta sin pensar mucho, la figura esquelética de Petunia Dursley apareció tras el marco, a su lado estaba Harry Potter, quien al ver a Lupin, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

 "¡¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!! Es Harry, y yo tengo aquí a su padre y tíos... Oh no, ¡¿por qué Figg no me dijo que vendría hoy?!... ¡Caramba!, ¡descubrirá que Arabella es bruja!, bueno, eso no importa".

—¡Buenas tardes Señora Figg!, Oh, ha pasado algo extraño, le marco y marco a su número y no me contestan, estuve preocupada—mintió Petunia—, espero no le moleste cuidar a Harry—(quien por cierto tenía la boca abierta de la impresión ¿Qué hacía el Profesor Lupin en casa de su anciana niñera rara y fanática de gatos?) —Vernon y yo llevaremos a mi Duddy a su primer partido de golf, y Harry no podrá asistir.

—¡Me quedo! —dijo rápidamente Harry.

Arabella aún no contestaba, miraba con 'inocencia' a Petunia, en realidad tenía ganas de ahorcarla.

—Bueno, supongo que no habrá problema, señora Dursley.

—Oh gracias, ¡hasta pronto! —dijo con hipocresía nuevamente, sonriendo con cizaña y huyendo hacia el carro de su marido (otro nuevo que le había dado la compañía, Vernon hacía sonar el motor para que los vecinos se enteraran, era sublime cuando alguien le decía: Lindo auto).

—¡Profesor Lupin! —gritó Harry muy contento—, le creí cuando me dijo que nos veríamos en otra ocasión, pero juro que jamás imaginé que justo aquí.

—Arabella Figg, te han descubierto—sonrió Lupin, mientras que la ancianita fruncía el ceño—. Como podrás imaginarte Harry, esta señora y yo nos conocemos.

—Ah Remus, guarda silencio ¿Quieres?, has arruinado el especial vínculo que tenía con Harry; seguramente ya no querrá ver más mis álbumes de gatos—bufó la señora, cruzando los brazos del enojo.

Harry Potter no terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando.

—Me da un gusto enorme verte de nuevo, Harry, Sirius me ha contado sobre que habías crecido mucho, pero no le creí del todo. No conoces a Sirius, pero cuando habla de ti se exalta, estoy seguro de que mejor padrino no pudiste conseguirte—sinceró Remus, un tanto nervioso porque cerca de ahí estaban los merodeadores y no tardarían en darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

—¿Ha visto a Sirius, profesor Lupin?

—En estos momentos anda de viaje, pero ha pasado algunos días en mi casa. Generalmente los dos andamos fuera cumpliendo órdenes de Dumbledore. ¡Ah, y no te preocupes por Arabella Figg!, esta señora ha estado cuidando de ti desde que eras un bebé. Se instaló como tu vecina y se cambió de personalidad por órdenes de Dumbledore.

El joven con cicatriz en la frente no se creía lo que oía. ¿Su pedante y aburrida niñera una bruja disfrazada?, ¿no era esto un sueño?, a lo mejor sí, porque ver al amigo de su padre en esa casa era tan improbable como si Hermione reprobara algún examen.

—Oh Harry, no quería que lo descubrieras aún, pero quizás fue mejor... apuesto a que no pasaste buenos ratos en esta casa, pero tenía que ser así, ¿comprendes? —dijo Arabella con la primera sonrisa no maniática del día, no habló con su voz de señora, sino con una voz joven y de terminación dulce.

—Arabella fue una gran amiga de tus padres.

—Claro que sí, Lily era única, y James también me simpatizaba, era el negociante de su grupo.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una larga historia que luego te contaré—cortó Lupin—. En estos momentos tengo que retirarme unos minutitos...

Remus desapareció velozmente sin que Harry pudiera siquiera parpadear, aún estaba confundido, no sabía qué rayos sucedía. Arabella Figg no perdía detalle alguno de Harry, seguramente el chico estaba asustado por todo lo que estaba pasado.

—Tu profesor vendrá en un instante, fue a arreglar unos asuntillos, ¿por qué no pasas de una buena vez?...

—Sí.

—Vamos Harry, que no voy a comerte. Sí, es verdad, soy bruja, pero tuve que fingir demencia por largos años, no te lo imaginas, pero fue divertido hacerte creer que era una anciana excéntrica..

—...

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Gustas una cerveza de mantequilla?

Harry asintió mientras pasaba, de repente escuchó ¡¡HARRY ESTÁ AQUÍ!! y Arabella sonrió con nervios.

—Lupin trae a unos invitados suyos, cuando los chicos vengan, no deberás decirles quien soy ¿Queda claro?... La verdad es que no me gusta que descubran mi identidad original.

Caminaron hasta la sala, Harry por fin pudo ver a los que habían emitido esos gritos anteriormente. Se trataba de tres chicos muy parecidos que seguramente eran hermanos. El más alto tenía anteojos y ojos marrones, la mirada astuta, cabello café oscuro y un tanto lacio, sonreía muy contento, pero por alguna extraña razón a Harry le vinieron a la mente las caras traviesas de Fred y George Weasley. Los otros dos tenían la misma estatura y el cabello casi igual, uno con ojos grises y mirada soñadora, el otro con mirada azul despistada. ¡Un momento!... Harry recordó esos ojos grises, los había visto antes en algún lugar.

—Ahh, hola de nuevo Harry—dijo Lupin con más calma, su nerviosismo era cosa del pasado, su sonrisa amable estaba ahí, impresa para la eternidad. 

El vástago de los Potter pensó que el profesor Lupin lucía mejor que nunca, estaba mucho más recuperado que la última vez que lo había visto... aquél día se había despedido de él mientras éste hacía su maleta para irse lejos... muy lejos.

Harry asintió a su antiguo maestro, detectó que los tres muchachos visitantes lo miraban con sumo interés, especialmente uno de ellos.

—Tuve que ausentarme para hablarle a estos chicos de ti. Querían conocerte Harry, ya que han escuchado mucho de tu nombre—comenzó _Lunático, con serenidad—; son Simus, Rerius y Jim McGonagall; los tres son sobrinos de la profesora McGonagall y cursarán quinto grado contigo..._

—Mucho gusto—saludó Harry.

"¿¡MCGONAGALL es la tutora?!!" se escandalizó Sirius, atónito "Seguro que nos quieren tener bien controlados.... Wooowww, es una pesadilla... pero bueno, no pensaré en esa aberración de destino, este es un momento importante para Jim, je-je-je, es decir, James... ¡nada más hay que ver la mirada boba que le lanza a su hijo!; lo digo mil veces, ¡James y Lily no merecen morir!" reflexionó.

"Así que la tutora que se hará cargo de nosotros es McGonagall, no me extraña, después de todo es la jefa de Gryffindor, y la mano derecha de Dumbledore en Hogwarts, será muy estricta" pensó Remus.

_"Estoy viendo a Harry Potter, Lily, a nuestro hijo... todos lo han dicho, tiene tus ojos. Sí, ya sé que antes lo había espiado, pero comprende Lily que estoy consternado, por primera vez voy a hablarle"._

—Mi nombre es Jim—el padre de Harry se acercó a él, le ofreció la mano con temblorosa emotividad, le sonrió y siguió mirándolo con mucha intensidad—: espero seamos buenos amigos.

—¡Así será! ¿Verdad Harry? —siguió el Profesor Lupin.

Los Potter siguieron mirándose. Anteriormente Harry había visto los ojos de Remus y esos mismos ojos plateados estaban ahora en el rostro de su papá, recordó entonces cuando había recibido en su casa a tres vendedores dementes, quizá habían sido esos tres chicos, pero ¿cómo saberlo?.

—Yo también lo espero—sinceró Harry—. Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos. Eres famoso en asuntos mágicos, amigo—intervino Sirius—. Yo soy Simus, y dime ¿Tía Minerva te ha hablado de nosotros?

—Si te refieres a la profesora McGonagall ya debes saber que no es de muchas palabras—respondió Harry, algo divertido.

—Eso es verdad, Simus, ya conoces a la tía—siguió Remus—, mi nombre es Rerius, me da gusto conocerte.

—¡Excelente chicos, ahora pasen a la sala para que el profesor Lupin y yo les traigamos bebidas!, ¿vamos Remus?

—En un momento regreso—dijo Lupin.

—Profesor Lupin

—¿Qué sucede Harry?

—Se trata de Hermione, es que... me preguntaba si usted sabría algo de ella.

—Ella está fuera de peligro, así que ten calma. Cuando Dumbledore lo consienta, estoy seguro de que tu padrino y yo te llevaremos con los Weasley para que la veas.

—Gracias...

Desde la cocina se escuchó la voz de Madame Metamorfosis.

—Remus, con un carajo, ¡ven a ayudarme!, ¿qué no ves que soy una 'pobre viejecita'?.

—... ahora regreso, chicos—avisó el antiguo profesor, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

James Potter estaba muy desconcertado, no sabía qué decir y cómo comportarse, lógicamente Harry no sospechaba que él era su padre venido del pasado, pero aún así el futuro progenitor estaba contrariado y nervioso. Sentía muchas emociones vibrar dentro de su ser, todas unidas en una gran cadena de sentimientos que lo apresaban a una realidad distinta. ¿Qué le preguntaría para no decir alguna imprudencia? ¿Realmente podría cambiar el pasado si se lo prometía?... deseaba, ante todo, mostrarse ante Harry como su futuro papá, pero justamente pensaba que eso sería realmente incómodo, por eso era mejor seguir una farsa, al menos por el momento. James quería tener bien clara su relación con su hijo... siendo adolescente no podía asumir su rol de padre, pero tampoco un rol de amigo. Suspiró resignado e hizo un último esfuerzo por recuperar la cordura para entablar una plática decente.

—Harry, tienes qué contarnos todo sobre Hogwarts, pasadizos secretos, lugares prohibidos, chicas bonitas. ¡Queremos saber de todo! —rogó Simus (Sirius), cruzando los brazos con actitud de interés. —Nosotros estuvimos muchos años en el extranjero por el trabajo de nuestros padres, pero ahora estamos estacionados en el colegio... se dice que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico, por eso estamos con tía Minerva.

—Seguramente dicen eso porque Dumbledore es el mago más espléndido de todos los tiempos—agregó Rerius (Remus) —... y aunque el Ministerio de Magia no quiere creer en el retorno de Voldemort, saben que es mejor seguir teniendo a Albus Dumbledore como Director de Hogwarts.

Harry estaba muy asombrado por la información que tenían los muchachos. Para ser sobrinos de McGonagall eran bastante abiertos y agradables, no es que Minerva McGonagall fuera pedante, pero muy reservada sí.

—Yo también pienso que Dumbledore es el mejor mago de la actualidad, y le soy totalmente fiel—dijo algo apenado, pero decidido.

—¡Eso está muy bien! —agregó Simus (Sirius), aplaudiendo con efusividad—, pero mejor hablemos de cosas menos tétricas, ¡quiero saber todo lo que sucede en este tiempo!

—¿En este tiempo?

James le dio un codazo nada discreto a su "hermano".

—Quiso decir "en este colegio" —corrigió, hablaba casi como un tartamudo, Harry no comprendía los nervios del muchacho, pero al verlo se daba cuenta que era un chico especial, sentía ñáñaras en el vientre—. Somos algo desastrosos, nos gusta la acción, por eso mi hermano quiere saber cómo es el sitio. Tía Minerva nada más nos ha hablado de las cuatro Casas, piensa que estaremos en Gryffindor.

—Esa es mi casa—se alegró Harry—. Ojalá y sí queden, podría mostrarles algunos sitios, eso creo... lo elemental radica en ciertos pasadillos y en que no-debemos-ir al bosque prohibido.

—¿Y has ido Harry? —preguntó ilusionado Sirius "Espero que sí, ¡debe ser un digno sucesor de los merodeadores!".

—Un par de veces. —respondió Potter, no entendía porqué, pero se sentía en confianza con esos recién conocidos.

—¡Genial! —siguió diciendo Simus, mientras se acomodaba los lentes que anteriormente necesitaba James.

—También leímos en El Profeta que ganaste el Torneo de los Tres Magos—comentó Rerius—, debes estar muy orgulloso.

Para sorpresa de los jóvenes, el rostro de Harry se ensombreció. Ellos no sabían la tragedia real porque se habían limitado a robar el diario mágico, que era sólo un conjunto de mentiras que ensombrecían la verdad porque el ministerio así lo deseaba. Cedric Diggory no se mencionaba en El Profeta.

—Perdón, ¿dije algo malo? —preguntó Remus, arrepentido.

Harry negó, James se rascó el cráneo con expresión preocupada. ¿Qué cosa ocultaba Harry?, ¡Era injusto que la verdad siempre estuviera envuelta de mentiras!

Para sorpresa de los merodeadores Harry dijo:

—El Torneo no tuvo ganador porque el verdadero triunfador está muerto.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron los chicos.

—¿Saben del retorno de Voldemort?, creo que sí, hace un momento los oí nombrarlo... es extraño que las personas no le digan a Voldemort  _Quien-Ustedes-Saben_.

—Es realmente tonto llamar así a alguien que ya se consiguió un apodo. Trastornar el nombre es seña de miedo de cobardes. —opinó Jim (James) McGonagall—. O en su defecto: mala costumbre. ¿No crees Harry?

El muchacho de la cicatriz asintió.

—Pues sí, sabemos lo del regreso de Voldemort, pero ignoramos todo lo demás—admitió Simus.

—Sólo les diré, que el verdadero ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos, se llamaba Cedric Diggory, él pertenecía a Huplepuff, era el orgullo de su Casa, y de todo el colegio... llegó a la final por sus méritos y triunfó aún después de muerto. Seguramente la Profesora McGonagall tendrá tiempo de contarles todo.

Los tres merodeadores sabían que ya no debían preguntar más por ese asunto, después lo investigarían.

—¿Qué haces en casa de Madame Metamorfosis, Harry?

—Generalmente me quedo aquí cuando mis tíos van a salir a pasear.

—¿Tíos _muggles_?

—Sí...

—¿Y te tratan bien esos _muggles_? —indagó James con rapidez.

—Bueno...

Arabella Figg y Remus Lupin regresaron con las cervezas de Mantequilla. Otra vez la Madame Metamorfosis utilizaba vasos de plástico. Le dio a cada uno un vaso y se retiró para cuidar de sus repollos; Sirius intentó beber pero un mareo lo invadió, le sudaron las manos, negó con la cabeza muy extrañado y siguió atento. Harry estaba muy a gusto platicando con esos muchachos, pero tenía deseos de charlar a solas con el profesor Lupin. No sabía que lo echaba tanto de menos. Por un momento pensó en lo genial que hubiera sido ver a su padre al lado de sus mejores amigos...

—Jim, Rerius, Simus, será mejor que nos vayamos a Hogwarts, deben regresar con McGonagall, yo tengo asuntos pendientes.

—¡Pero Lupin! ¡No es justo, apenas y hemos charlado con Harry! —renegó Jim.

—Ya tendrán tiempo para eso, estarán los cuatro en el quinto grado. Creo que lo mejor será que le pidan a Madame Metamorfosis unos cuantos polvos _Flu para nuestro viaje._

—Está bien... —contestaron algo desanimados.

Remus y Sirius se despidieron de Harry con un gesto, pero James lo consideró insuficiente, por lo que se acercó más a su futuro hijo.

—En verdad Harry no tienes idea del gusto que me ha dado charlar contigo. —sinceró un poco más controlado que antes, hacía gran esfuerzo para no flaquear y contarle toda la verdad—, aunque ya nos veremos nuevamente en el colegio... cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, no dudes en acudir a mí y a mis hermanos, estaremos en el colegio.

Harry se sintió conmovido de una manera especial, pero siendo él mucho más tímido que James, se limitó a asentir muy agradecido.

—No veremos pronto.

Jim se apresuró a alcanzar a sus hermanos, subió por las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de Harry. Remus entonces prosiguió su despedida.

—Hay muchas cosas que deberíamos platicar, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Desgraciadamente tengo algo de prisa. Has de estar preguntándote el porqué he traído a estos chicos conmigo ¿Verdad?, bueno, digamos que era parte de un mandato de Dumbledore.

—Profesor Lupin, ojalá podamos vernos de nueva cuenta.

—Ya lo creo Harry, nos veremos muy seguido el próximo curso. Verás: Este año hay un peligro reinante y el colegio estará muy protegido de cualquier ataque mortífago. Lo único que tienes qué hacer para encontrarme, es ir a la Casa de los Gritos... aunque, siendo honesto, es posible que vuelva a impartir clases.

—¡Eso estaría genial!, usted ha sido el mejor profesor que hemos tenido en la asignatura.

—Pues _Ojoloco_ Moody debió hacerlo bien.

—Usted sabe que no era el verdadero Moody...

—Es cierto, desgraciadamente cierto. —Lupin se puso serio e indagó a Harry: —Quería hacerte esta pregunta, pero no te había visto, Harry... dime ¿Hubiera sido mejor matar a _Colagusano_ aquella noche en la que descubrimos su traición?

—... si eso hubiera pasado posiblemente Voldemort no habría renacido ¿No es así?

—Así es.

—No, no me arrepiento. Sigo creyendo en que mi padre no hubiera querido que sus amigos se volvieran asesinos por causa de una rata... sí, ya sé que Peter Pettigrew ayudó a Voldemort pero... pero tarde o temprano Voldemort regresaría.

—Debes saber porqué regresó Peter con Voldemort: fue por miedo a nosotros, sus antiguos amigos. _Colagusano_ siempre se refugia en los que cree fuertes cuando tiene miedo... sin embargo, he estado pensando mucho en esto, no se lo he dicho a Sirius porque su odio lo ciega... Harry, es posible que haya sido benéfico dejar a Peter vivo, ¡nunca se sabe!, podría darnos una sorpresa novedosa, como cuando era un crío.

—Eso mismo me dijo Dumbledore hace dos años.

—Pues nunca dudes eso. —Lupin se puso su sombrero,  volteó hacia Harry por última vez—En casa de Arabella Figg estarás bien protegido... incluso me atrevo a asegurar que el verano entero estarás vigilado por el bien... Voldemort debe estar organizándose, Dumbledore dirige un plan muy bueno para impedir que las fuerzas del mal crezcan... habrá que tener paciencia y estar preparados... y Harry...

—Mande profesor...

—Este verano deberás tener muy presente a James y Lily. Si el vínculo protector que tu madre creó para protegerte se ha roto, habrá que fortalecer el cariño tan especial que une a los padres con los hijos... Hasta luego.

¡SSSLUPPP! Lupin desapareció. Arabella llegó entonces hasta Harry, traía unos álbumes.

—Querido Harry, sigamos con la tradición ¿No te gustaría ver fotos de mis gatos por centésima vez?

Harry puso sus ojos en blancos. Las palabras de Remus Lupin y la mirada ansiosa de Jim McGonagall lo acompañaron todo el día.

--

Jamás creyó que sus patas lanudas y negras iban a volver a pisar ese tenebroso sitio. Se lo había jurado: nunca más iba a volver a Azkaban, al menos no estando vivo. Con sus cuatro extremidades siguió adentrándose en el enorme calabozo infernal: estaba en el reino del sufrimiento, la tensión vivía en el aire… el dolor azotaba corazones buenos y malos, los hacía desfallecer… la soledad y la locura aniquilaban todo indicio de vida. Azkaban, al menos en el mundo de los magos, era el infierno vivo, el único sitio en donde no cabía la felicidad en ningún hueco. _Hocicos se deslizó hábilmente por los pasillos, husmeaba temblorosamente mientras se lamentaba por haber faltado a su juramento. Sirius Black había vuelto a entrar a Azkaban por dos cosas, la primera era su venganza contra Voldemort y _Wormtail_, la segunda causa se llamaba Harry Potter, quien era su ahijado. Ésas eran sus razones de ser, vivir para proteger a Harry y para vengar a James y a Lily, ¡sólo así podría descansar en paz! _

El nombre de Black estaba en la lista negra del Ministerio, desde hacía dos años había logrado escapar de la prisión, y desde entonces había sido prófugo. Nuevamente presenciaba el retorno del Señor Tenebroso, pero esta vez no se confiaría, protegería con su vida al hijo de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué hacía dentro de una tumba como Azkaban?, Sirius recordaba el preocupado rostro de Moony al saber lo que había planeado hacer, ciertamente las órdenes de Dumbledore no eran exactamente esas, pero _Padfoot insistía en que Voldemort jamás pensaría que la Orden del Fénix actuaría con tanta irracionalidad. Porque claro que era irracional introducirse a una prisión que probablemente ya estaba en manos del enemigo. Entiende _Moony_, que si no lo hacemos, jamás sabremos si los _Dementores_ estarán de nuestro lado en la guerra contra Voldemort… además, ha habido demasiado silencio en Azkaban en estos últimos días, necesitamos adentrarnos a la prisión, y eso sólo lo puedo hacer yo, por mi forma de animago y porque conozco el lugar. Es arriesgado, pero necesario. había dicho a Lupin, antes de encaminarse sin permiso de Albus a esa ambiciosa misión._

_Hocicos realmente no había tenido tanta complicación para entrar a la prisión. Ni siquiera vio a los _Dementores_ en custodia de las puertas, no había nadie. "¿Realmente habrán asaltado la prisión?" pareció indagarse, pero no se asegura su pensamiento, pues siendo un perro, pierde ciertas facultades. En esta ocasión, Sirius iba prevenido, no bastaba la precaución de poder convertirse en can. Su cuerpo peludo y azabache estaba cubierto por un pedazo de capa invisible que lo hacía imperceptible para casi todo el mundo._

Era extraño, el animago ilegal cada vez se ponía más en guardia  debido a la impresión. Había mucho silencio en la prisión, no se oían los gritos de dolor. Y lo peor era que las celdas estaban vacías, ¡no había nadie en Azkaban!... zangoloteó la cabeza, sus orejas caninas se movieron levemente y siguió revisando; olfateó, al hacerlo percibió muchos olores, el de la muerte, la sangre y la destrucción. Su oído, fino, como el de la mayoría de los perros, creyó distinguir un chillido de rata que hasta le sonó vagamente familiar. _Hocicos gruñó, evitó ladrar de la ira ¿Sería _Colagusano_?, de nuevo olfateó con sumo cuidado, el olor a Peter estaba oculto entre los demás hedores. Alzó su vista, dos ojos rojos estaban cerca de él… ¡era Peter!, ¿la rata podría verlo a pesar de que traía la capa invisible?, __Canuto hubiera querido matar al traidor de una mordida, los impulsos de coraje lo llamaban a hacer eso. Se detuvo al percibir que se acercaba un siseo espeluznante, era una víbora, estaban entrando al caldazo. Era _Nagini_, junto a su amo, Voldemort._

—Estás aquí ¿Cierto _Colagusano_? —habló con ironía _quien-ustedes-saben_—A pesar de que vacié la prisión puedo intuirte. ¿Y piensas que tu condición de rata te ocultará la ineptitud?, que sepas _Colagusano_, que a Lord Voldemort nadie lo engaña.

_Hocicos tembló notoriamente, ¡estaba en la boca del lobo!, si era cierto lo que decía Tom Riddle y nadie lo engañaba, era posible que ya lo hubiera visto (aún bajo la capa invisible, pero no podía precisar si Voldemort conocía su cara de animago). Sirius no podía permitirse morir ahí. Se ocultó en una de las esquinas mientras _Wormatil_ cambiaba de forma._

—Mi señor… yo soy, su más fiel vasallo.

—Te advertí _Colagusano_ que si tu lealtad volvía a fallar, Lord Voldemort no te perdonaría, ¿y qué haces a cambio, inútil traicionero?, huyes de la redada por haber visto a… ¿A quien _Colagusano?_

—¡A nadie mi señor! ¡Lo juro! —mintió mientras recordaba haber visto a sus amigos, los merodeadores, de jóvenes.

—¡¡_Crucio_!! —gritó Voldemort, gozando el momento en el que Peter se revolcaba en el suelo del dolor justo enfrente de donde estaba _Padfoot, quien miraba azorado la maldad pura del maldito Señor Tenebroso—. No saldrás de aquí __Colagusano, hasta que expliques tu acto de cobardía._

Peter se hincó y besó la túnica del abominable ser, quien lo pateó asqueado.

—No vuelvas a tocarme ¿Queda entendido?

—Sí mi señor, ¡y gracias! ¡Gracias amo!

—¡_Crucio! —volvió a decir Voldemort—Esto para que pienses en lo que has hecho, y confieses a quien le has aplicado la maldición del _Morbo Afligí_, sabes que siempre me doy cuenta de quién mi recita mi adorada nueva creación._

Voldemort no debió darse cuenta de la presencia de _Hocicos_ porque estaba demasiado preocupado por los pasos de _Wormtail, sabía que al asqueroso traidor le había pasado algo, algo con relación al odioso mocoso causa de su ruina: Harry Potter._

_Nagini sacó la lengua y no salió tras su amo, pareció oler a Sirius, sin embargo los berridos de _Colagusano_ eran tan intensos que opacaban toda la celda mientras se retorcía. Voldemort llamó a su víbora, quien olvidó a la presencia del extraño y siguió a su amo._

"Azkaban… es territorio de Voldemort ahora, ¡tengo qué salir de aquí y avisar a Dumbledore inmediatamente!" 

--

**Lily y Peter estaban perdidos. Por primera vez comprendían porqué el Bosque Prohibido estaba prohibido. De día era hermoso y excitante, de noche despertaba temor en los corazones. Sin duda alguna Peter, convertido en rata, ya había deambulado por los alrededores cuando había luna llena, pero siempre había estado con sus amigos, y él solo no podía recordar cómo retornar al colegio. **

**Después de la aparición de _Fawkes_, quien les había dejado el pergamino extraño y el _giratiempo, los chicos habían intentado encontrar a los merodeadores sin éxito alguno._**

**—¡****Estoy segura de que los locos usaron el _giratiempo_ y algo malo pasó! — renegó Lily, lamentándose profundamente—… por eso escucho la voz de James diciéndome cosas extrañas.**

**—Pero Lily, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso—dijo Peter—¡Hay que buscar la manera de salir de aquí!, ¡hay cosas terribles en este bosque, créeme!**

**—¡****Peter, se trata de tus amigos! ¿Qué no estás preocupado por ellos?**

**—Tengo… algo de miedo… y sé que Sirius y James están bien, lo mismo que Remus, saben cuidarse mejor que nosotros.**

**Lily no siguió discutiendo.**

**—¡****Debemos usar este _giratiempo_!, o si no, debemos hacer que este pergamino nos muestre su secreto—se entercó, mientras dejaba de abrazarse a sí misma para abrir el supuesto "mapa".**

**Pettigrew pensaba en que ya estarían buscándolos, seguramente los castigarían por un año, pero todo era mejor que estar solos y abandonados en el bosque. Temió que algún mortífago los atacara "¿Por qué tienen qué ser tan poderosos?" se indagó mientras por fugaces segundos imaginaba su muerte a causa de los amigos del Señor Tenebroso… él no querría morir así.**

**Varios relámpagos brillaron en el firmamento.**

**—¡****_Lumos_****! —gritó Lily, mientras observaba el vacío pergamino—¡Vamos, muéstrate!, dame una prueba de que quieres ayudarnos.**

**En ese instante la chica sintió un entumecimiento conocido, casi juró ver que el pergamino dejaba salir humo en forma de ondas. Escuchó de nuevo la joven voz de James.**

**_"Estoy viendo a Harry Potter, Lily, a nuestro hijo... todos lo han dicho, tiene tus ojos. Sí, ya sé que antes lo había espiado, pero comprende Lily que estoy consternado, por primera vez voy a hablarle"_**

**La muchacha exclamó una onomatopeya del asombro. Casi sin pensar, susurró un nombre que más adelante sería una parte importante de su corazón.**

**—¿****Harry Potter?**

**El pergamino se volvió verde, las letras aparecieron doradas:**

**_Ahora que has dicho su nombre, podremos reencontrarnos, Lily_**

_--_

_Continuará…_

_--_

**_Notas2.- ¡Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido?!, espero que les haya agradado… al menos tiene partes semi-cómicas y luego hay contraste . Como ven, hay un gran misterio por descubrir, sabrá Dios qué será ese pergamino que tienen Lily y el futuro traidor (como dice Dikana, Peter aún no es la maldita rata, está en vías de desarrollo, por eso no seré tan mala con él); por cierto ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Sirius Black adentrándose en Azkaban para investigar?. Ojalá que el rollo de la Metamorfosis no haya estado muy incoherente, mi intención es que Harry pueda convivir con su padre y amigos sin que la verdad se descubra antes de tiempo (pero vaya que se va a descubrir!!), Dumbledore consideró que no era conveniente que Harry se enterara de la estancia de los merodeadores (seguro que los reconocería, más con la foto que Harry recibió en su cumpleaños por parte de James), por eso el Director  le rogó a Arabella Figg que  le ayudara con la metamorfosis (por cierto, lamento si Arabella me quedó algo demente, pero tomen en cuenta que ella está interpretando su papel de 'anciana-muggle-excéntrica'… luego sabremos más sobre ella). En cuanto a los nombres 'falsos' /Simus, Rerius y Jim/, busqué unos que no confundieran mucho, pero si tienen complicaciones con ello, usaré cursivas en éstos. ¿Qué más?, Ah, claro, Ron y Hermi no salieron esta vez, pero reaparecerán pronto, también Azkaban será un escenario importante a brevedad posible… por cierto, ¿se fijaron que James, Sirius y Remus en este capítulo tuvieron instantes en los que se sintieron mal? (ésa es una pista para el siguiente episodio, que se titula: La Pócima de la Verdad (James se pondrá a realizar ciertas investigaciones, ¡no te lo pierdas!))._**

****

**_¡Y de nuevo gracias por leer!, no te olvides de darme tu review, o si lo prefieres, mándame un correo a mi nuevo mail: cielocriss@graffiti.net_**

****

****

_Bueno, ahora paso a mi parte favorita, contestación de comentarios n__n.-_

*Lykos: ¡Hola!, espero no me haya tardado mucho en continuarle, asimismo ojalá y el fic te siga gustando; sobre tu pregunta acerca de si Lily viajará al futuro, creo que te la responderé en los capítulos venideros, y sobre la verdad con referencia a Peter, te recomiendo que no te pierdas los próximos dos capítulos, tratan sobre eso. ¡Gracias por leer!, en cuanto a lo de las parejas, también lo sabrás más adelante, si te soy sincera aún no sé a quien juntar.

*Padme: Holapa!, espero este cap también te haya gustado. Creo que la plática entre Harry y James (más bien Jim) no fue muy intensa, pero sé que habrá otras ocasiones en las que podrán hacerse muy buenos amigos. Sobre las parejas, pues el tiempo lo dirá, y no te preocupes por Ginny, pues es poco probable que se quede con Harry. La historia alterna de Lily ya está cobrando un poco más sentido, quien sabe si luego cambie de tiempo, n__n… gracias por leer!, esperaré tu comentario.

*Shagy Sirius: Gracias por leer mi fic. Como pudiste haberte dado cuenta, las conexiones siguen entre Lily y James, incluso la rata también escuchó ciertas cosillas que en un futuro le dicen sus amigos cuando son enemigos; Harry ya entró más en acción, como la historia comenzó con la perspectiva de los Merodeadores me resultó difícil meter rápidamente a Harry, pero ya estoy nivelando sus apariciones. En verdad espero te siga gustando, todos los misterios se irán resolviendo poco a poco.

*Vicu-malfoy: Me da mucho gusto que mi fanfic te esté agradando, espero no arruinar la historia para que siga siendo de tus favoritos (todo un honor para la autora). Creo que hice sufrir mucho a James, éste debería rebelarse y contarle todo a Harry y los demás, ya verás luego qué pasa. Snape hará sus apariciones a brevedad posible, en estos momentos está en una misión (sabrás cuál misión en el próximo capítulo)… bueno, y realmente lamento que la rata haya salido mucho en este episodio, desgraciadamente su "presencia" es necesaria en ocasiones, al menos para el desarrollo de la trama, trataré de tratarla más mal n_n.  Y en cuanto al reencuentro de los Sirius, te adelantaré que será algo imprevisto y próximo. ¡Gracias por leer!

*Joyce Granger: Qué bueno que el capítulo pasado te gustó, espero que este también. Y bueno… James sí lloró, pero claro que lo hizo porque en realidad había motivo, ¿verdad que debió verse adorable?, sin duda alguna tienes un hermoso amor platónico. Por cierto, ¡Claro que no me he olvidado del fic!, si la escuela lo permite lo iré publicando con más prisa, yo no quiero que ustedes lo olviden por culpa de mis tardanzas (así que prometo no tardarme mucho). Gracias por seguir leyendo, Respondiendo a vuestra pregunta, soy de México, ¿y tú?

*Arwen Black:  Te agradezco que leas mi fic, y que como dices tú, te encante. Te prometo sacar más a los lindos Slytherins, ya verás que Malfoy saldrá mucho cuando inicien clases, son un elemento primordial para que Hogwarts siga siendo divertido a pesar de la época de terror que se avecinda. Por supuesto que los encuentros entre los Black serán pronto, y a los Potter les espera una gran sorpresa… y bueno, considero que Harry quedó algo afectado por lo de Cedric, por eso está algo prudente, pero no creas que se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Ojalá mi fic no te haya decepcionado, espero tu comentario.

*Las Merodiadoras: ¡Gracias por leer girahistoria!... y qué bueno que te está gustando, en verdad a mí me gusta mezclar los géneros, por eso trato que haya de todo en el desarrollo del fic. Sobre las parejas, ya verás luego la que resulta, hay muchas opciones. Espero no haber tardado mucho en seguirle y ojalá que te haya agradado…¡Gracias por tus ánimos!, te avisaré por e-mail sobre su publicación.

*Rosemary Black: ¡Gracias por leer mi historia!, espero te siga gustando, prometo esforzarme para que se ponga interesante.

*Dadaiiro: ¡Amiga!, espero que te hayan gustado las escenas que le adherí al fanfic!, ya verás luego como me complico la vida con la trama como en todos mis fanfics. A James le tocó sufrir el pasado capítulo, pero a cambio esta vez hice que se sintiera feliz porque después de todo pudo ver a Harry y charlar con él con su identidad falsa.  Sobre Fletcher y Minerva, pues… creo que sí hubo algo por ahí, en un pasado remoto, ya verás luego. Sí que está raro verse a sí mismo, por eso los Lupin no sabían cómo reaccionar, me pareció difícil escribir eso… jeje, pero espero no haya quedado tan mal.  Creo que a Lily le espera una misión que no se imagina… y en cuanto al detalle de los guantes de Petunia… pues ni yo sé cómo redacté la escena, pero claro que Harry cuidará de su tesoro, después de todo es muy poco lo que puede tener de sus padres y de James ya tiene la capa invisible ¿verdad?, como mínimo esos guantes son mágicos…  En verdad agradezco tus comentarios, ya sabes que siempre me animas mucho, ¡gracias Jess!, espero ver Hechizo al Pasado muy pronto en la red. ¡Nos vemos!

*Dikana: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!, en serio hermana, gracias por tus comentarios, me animas mucho, no importa si tardaste en dejar comentario, yo entiendo que tienes muchas cosas qué hacer, y además tienes que seguirle a R (ya quiero saber qué pasa!!). Creo que este fic está un poco loco, ya ves… hago que los chicos se disfracen para ver a Harry, Sirius se cree un 'paladín del bien',  los salva un carro salvaje de un ataque mortífago… jeje, pero me alegra que logre despertar tu interés, no hay nada mejor que lograr que alguien se meta en la historia que vive dentro de mi mente. Ciertamente la reacción de Wormtail al ver a los chicos tuvo que ser así, el muy cerdo (o rata) debería arrepentirse de todos los males que ha causado!, pero bueno, no hablemos más de ese inquilino. Qué bueno que no te decepcionó el cap 4… ojalá que el encuentro de los Remus y la conexión entre Lilyy James no hayan resultado un fiasco, a veces no sé ni lo que escribo… Sobre las dos cosas que Remus cambiaría, luego quizá las cambie con el giratiempo y ya sabrás cuales serán. Los guantes de Lily… pues a lo mejor sí guardan un misterio, ni yo misma lo sé con precisión… y ¿Sabes?, a mí también me gusta que haya en James un aire paternal. Bueno Karpil-chan, espero este cap no haya quedado tan mal!!, ojalá os guste. Tú también cuídate mucho ¿Ok?

*Chica: ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!, me animas mucho, espero que te siga gustando. Realmente me da gusto leer tu comentario, y le agradezco a quien te  recomendó mi fic (o sea a Pil-chan n___n)…. Y claro, agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo y la molestia de leerlo. ¡Gracias una vez más! 

*Hikari Takaishi Y: ¡Vaya!, qué gusto tenerte en mi fic, amiga, en verdad es un honor. Ya en la carta te comenté porqué no te había hablado mucho de él, pero no sabes el gusto que me dio que lo leyeras, ¡Gracias Glen-chan!, me haces muy feliz con eso. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap… ahhh, con que adoras a Remus y a Sirius… ¡pues yo también, espero eso se note!, aunque quizá los haga sufrir un "poco", pero ya sabes como soy. Las conexiones entre Lily y James seguirán, y espera el encuentro de los Sirius, espero que sí quede coherente, se me hará complicado plasmar lo que tengo planeado, pero con tus ánimos tendré que hacerlo bien!... esta vez no tardé tanto en publicar, y poco a poco los misterios irán saliendo a la luz, ¡gracias por tus felicitaciones, gracias en verdad!... y sobre la pareja, ya verás después, ¡hasta pronto!, esperaré ansiosa tu comentario, y también el adelanto de tus fanfics, me tienes en ascuas… ¡gracias otra vez!, ¡Cuídate!

*Ginny W-P: ¡Hola Ginny!, ya actualicé de nuevo, qué bien que te sigue agradando, y en verdad lamento haber hecho sufrir a 'Jim'… pero ya lo recompensaré, lo prometo. Lily seguirá saliendo y muy pronto Sirius  verá a su yo 'grandote'.

Raquel: ¡Raquel!, qué gusto que te dieras una vuelta por este fic, es un honor que lo empezaras a leer, ¡gracias!, y espero que te siga gustando. Escribo de HP desde el año pasado, pero sólo había hecho un fic, y cómico. Espero darme una vuelta por el tuyo, seguro estará genial.  Bueno, otra vez te doy las gracias y prometo esforzarme para que esta historia te agrade. Suerte y Cuídate.

AIOV: Holapa sobricousino, me da gusto ver tu comentario, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, hay cosas nuevas en él que tú no sabías. Y sí fui mala con James, pero así es la vida, y los pobres merodeadores no la han pasado nada bien en sus vidas. Ya le seguiste a tu fic?, espero me escribas pronto, yo por mi parte prometo no tardar mucho, pero eso sí!, cuídate y salúdame a todos. Cuando vayas a Guamúchil le dices a Babe que me escriba al menos una vez en su vida. ¡Gracias por leer Champs-kun, para mí significa mucho!

Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Lara por sus comentarios en el mail y a mi prima Caro-chan por su carta, ¡gracias! Y espero les siga gustando.

Y a los que leyeron y no dejaron comentario, también les agradezco.

¡Hasta pronto!

Se despide, _CieloCriss_


	6. La pócima de la verdad

**_Notas1.- ¡Hola a todos!, por fin pude terminar este capítulo, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, ¡es que sigo aprisionada por la escuela!, envidio a todos los que tengan vacaciones, yo, por mi plan de estudios estaré encerrada todo el verano… ¡en fin!, vamos a lo que nos importa._**

**_Antes que nada les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, significa mucho para mí, ¡GRACIAS!, y espero con mucho ánimo que les siga gustando; prometo organizarme mejor para publicar pronto, el siguiente capítulo al menos saldrá a brevedad posible debido a que se encontrarán los dos Sirius (y tengo ánimo de escribirlo!)._**

**_Como resumen diré que en capítulo anterior, los chicos fueron sometidos a una técnica llamada "Metamorfosis" creada por Arabella Figg, apareció Harry y se reencontró con Lupin. Por otra parte, en el pasado, Lily y Peter se toparon con un fénix que le dio un pergamino y un giratiempo ¿Viajará Lily al futuro?, ¡eso ya lo veremos!... otra cosa que pasó fue que el Sirius-adulto realizó una misión secreta en Azkaban. En el presente capítulo retomaré varios hechos, hay muchos cambios de escenas y de tiempos, así que espero no se confundan. Leeremos qué hace la Orden del Fénix en Azkaban y qué sucede con los Merodeadores, Harry y Lily y Peter. ¡Espero les guste!, en lo personal, me gustó manejar el personaje de James experimentando con la poción de la verdad para descubrir secretos._**

**_¡Espero les guste!_**

**_AAhh_****_, este capítulo tiene dedicación: Dedicado a mi hermana Dikana, por su amistad, ya que significa mucho para mí, ¡gracias!, ya van dos años, lograremos que sean muchos más n_________n_**

****

**_Gracias por estar aquí, los dejo con la lectura._**

**Fanfiction: Harry Potter******

**_~girahistoria~_****__**

Por CieloCriss

**********

**La Pócima de la Verdad**

**********

Harry observó que el semblante de Arabella Figg se dulcificaba cada vez más mientras veían las fotografías estáticas de los gatos. Remus Lupin y los sobrinos de la Profesora McGonagall se habían ido a Hogwarts hacía ya varias horas; sin embargo Harry aún pensaba en el reencuentro que había tenido con Moony, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Deseó retroceder el tiempo para hablar con él nuevamente, hubiera querido cuestionar más cosas… Harry no recordaba apreciar tanto al Profesor Lupin, pero ahora albergaba la esperanza de que en verdad le volviera a impartir clases. Los cabellos blanquizcos de Arabella Figg se ennegrecían cada vez más y eso Harry lo notaba, en aquellos momentos se preguntaba el cómo era que ella había sido amiga de sus padres. 

—Y bueno creo que una vez más terminamos de ver los álbumes, y te agradezco que los hayas visto Harry— sonrió Figg, con melancolía. —Has soportado todo este rato sin cuestionarme, a pesar de que seguramente te mueres de las ganas de preguntar… realmente no quería aún presentarme ante ti, no así, con esta imagen.

—¿Ha tomado acaso alguna poción _multijugos? —indagó Harry, algo inhibido._

—Algo parecido—sinceró Figg—. Pero digamos que en realidad tengo la edad de tu profesor Lupin.

Harry agrandó los ojos, entonces la Señora Figg, además de ser una bruja, tenía otra identidad, ¿cómo sería en realidad?

—Por cierto Harry, ahora que conoces mi secreto, quiero presentarte la fotografía de otro gato que seguro reconocerás—mencionó Arabella, mientras de su mandil _muggle_ sacaba la foto-fija de un minino color canela bastante original.

—¡_Crookshanks! —reconoció Harry. Se trataba de la imagen del gato de su mejor amiga Hermione._

—En efecto, ése es su nombre ahora; un gato verdaderamente listo. Te contaré mi secreto Harry, la verdad es que usé a _Crookshanks para tenerte vigilado… hace dos años no sabíamos realmente cuáles eran los planes de Sirius Black…_

—¡Usted realmente lo conoce, ¿no es así?!, después de todo fue amiga de mis padres.

—Claro que conozco a Black—se apresuró a responder Figg —. Y también conozco la verdad. Pero en aquél entonces no sabía, por eso usé a _Crookshanks, y de alguna manera el gato descubrió la verdad sobre __Colagusano._

Harry estaba sorprendido, al parecer la 'falsa' anciana que tenía enfrente sabía muchas cosas.

—¿Es un animago?

—¿El gato?, Nah, solamente es un gato entrenado. En mis tiempos libres me dedico a entrenarlos para misiones. —Arabella se levantó de improviso —. Me disculparás Harry, pero es hora de tomarme mi poción, se está pasando el efecto. Cuando logre relajarme hablaremos de muchas cosas, ¡hay tantas cosas que Lily querría que te dijera!... Lo que me pregunto es porqué no han llegado tus tíos _muggles de su expedición de golf._

La mujer desapareció, el hijo de James y Lily hubiera querido pedirle que le mostrara su verdadero yo, pero se contuvo, casi siempre se contenía. El semblante de la señora ya no era excéntrico, sino triste, lejano, como si Arabella Figg  estuviera charlando con un pasado nublado.

Y así también se quedó Harry, pensando, reflexionando acerca de su vida y de los giros que daba; ahora hasta la mascota de su amiga era su protector… y con razón, con razón _Crookshanks_ había defendido a Sirius aquella noche. El muchacho de ojos verdes fijó su vista en la chimenea al oír un ruido anormal en ella, algo se acercaba, seguramente alguien estaba a punto de aparecerse por medio de los polvos _flu_.

Potter retrocedió y puso atención. En corto tiempo una mollera con cabello pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia. Sin duda era el día de las sorpresas, porque Harry se encontró con Bill Weasley; ¿qué hacía un Weasley ahí?

—Uhmm, ¿Harry, eres tú? — saludó Bill, atónito al ver al mejor amigo de su hermanito Ronald.

—¿Bill? —respondió en pregunta Harry.

Arabella Figg salió de su laboratorio-cocina, sus cabellos nuevamente estaban blancos y volvía a tener toda la influencia de la poción de la Metamorfosis.

—¡Santo cielo, muchacho Weasley! —se exaltó—¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?, ¡Harry está en casa y ha descubierto mi misión!

—Señora Figg… lo siento… realmente no quise importunar— admitió el mayor Weasley—pero se trata de una emergencia: reunión extraordinaria de la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore la ha convocado.

—¡Espero no se trate de nada definitivo! —se impactó Arabella, de nuevo con voz juvenil, al parecer tenía la manía de mezclar sus personalidades — ¡Weasley!, por favor dime si se trata de quien yo creo.

—Sí… de él.

—¡Pero entonces!

—No se preocupe Señora Figg, está vivo, pero la situación no es muy reconfortante.

—Pero Harry.. estoy cuidándolo—suspiró Arabella—¿Podrías quedarte con él? ¿Lo sabe ya Remus?

—Yo me quedaré con Harry—tranquilizó Bill—. Lupin ya está allá.

Arabella lanzó una extraña mirada a Harry  y desapareció sin decir más. Harry quedó frente a Bill.

—Bill, ¿qué sucede?

—La Orden del Fénix se reúne, Harry—dijo Bill.

—¿Eres parte de esa Orden?

—Uno de los tres  miembros más jóvenes, pero miembro al fin—respondió el hijo de Molly y Arthur

--

Arabella Figg, con su falsa mata de cabello blanco y apariencia de anciana excéntrica, apareció en la habitación. Ahí la esperaban algunos de los miembros convocados para la misión de la Orden del Fénix. No sabía qué había acontecido, pero le impactó la intranquilidad de los semblantes de sus compañeros, que apenas la saludaron con la mano, sin mucho ánimo. Observó la figura de Albus Dumbledore, líder de la Orden,  con algo de temor. El mago parecía una estructura de hierro, irrompible y dura, metálica. Rápidamente la mujer echó una ojeada; Mundugus Fletcher revisaba con impaciencia unos pergaminos junto a Arthur Weasley y el segundo vástago de éste, Charlie. Un joven de aproximados veinticinco años deambulaba pensativo, Arabella sabía que se trataba de  Fritz Flitwick, un muchacho solidario y pionero, nieto del profesor de Encantamientos. Al chico lo había conocido en su juventud, cuando el susodicho aún era un niño; era confiable, y había entrado a la organización junto con Bill y Charlie Weasley. Severus Snape estaba arrinconado en la esquina más oscura, no le veía el rostro; pero quienes causaron  más sorpresa en ella, fueron  dos personajes a los cuales  profesaba bastante afecto. Remus Lupin estaba inclinado cerca de un hombre lívido de mirada perdida cuya estatura quedaba opacada por su posición jorobada. Se trataba de Sirius Black, que lucía sombrío, severamente afectado, como si hubiera recibido la peor de las noticias.

Arabella quiso acercarse a él, pero no podía, no era sencillo.

—¿Está bien Harry, Arabella? — cuestionó Lupin con voz queda—Le notifiqué al profesor Dumbledore de la imprevista visita de Harry, por eso enviamos a Bill.

—Harry se encuentra bien, Remus.  Bill me ha hecho el favor de quedarse con él mientras llegan los _muggles… pero ¿Qué ha pasado? —su pregunta iba con una mirada de preocupación directa a Sirius. Era muy curioso oírle, puesto que su jovial voz contrastaba con su falsa imagen._

Nadie contestó  a su interrogante, Black respiraba entrecortadamente.

La magnífica presencia corpórea de Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts, se puso de pie con brusquedad, sin su clásica amabilidad; sólo se le podía distinguir una actitud taciturna, aunque algo distorsionada.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Una vez llegados todos los convocados, será mejor poner en manifiesto la situación. Sirius, ¿me harías el favor?

Sirius Black se irguió imponente, Arabella notó divagación  en Remus mientras el prófugo de Azkaban avanzaba hasta Albus; ella aprovechó para desplazarse hasta donde se hallaba Lupin.

—Remus… —susurró, extrañada por la actitud fría de los miembros de la Orden presentes.

—Amiga mía, juro que le dije que no lo hiciera, le haría mal… pero ya lo conoces, hizo su voluntad — el de cabello ceniciento se detuvo, y sonrió tenuemente para proseguir: — Y a pesar de todo me alegra que lo haya hecho, por una parte.

Al instante Figg asoció que Remus se refería a Sirius, ¿qué habría hecho el inconsciente?, ella sabía que a Black se le había encomendado una misión especial, pero ignoraba en qué consistía. Sus ojos celestes enmarcados por piel arrugada se estancaron en _Padfoot_; deseó no tener una imagen de anciana para que con intensidad verdadera chocaran sus miradas… pero Sirius ni siquiera le correspondía  con sus ojos. Como le había dicho a Harry, conocía a Sirius, pero desgraciadamente desde que él había escapado de Azkaban no lo había visto directo a los ojos, tampoco habían hablado gran cosa, ¡apenas se habían reencontrado!

—La prisión de Azkaban—dijo Black, con voz ronca, como si no acostumbrara hablar muy seguido — ha sido tomada por  Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. En la revisión no aparecieron ni presos, ni _Dementores_, pero se puede concluir que han aceptado permanecer en el bando de Voldemort.

—Lógicamente los presos le serán fieles a quien los liberó —expresó Fletcher, sin exaltarse.

—… y los Dementores estarán felices con la oferta que se les hará —habló la voz metódica del joven Fritz—. Les ofrecerán carne fresca y los liberarán del encierro. La era del Terror ha iniciado con una feroz fuerza, ojalá realmente pudiera hacer algo.

Snape era el más impávido de los presentes. Su rostro cetrino tenía la inexpresión plasmada.

Madame Metamorfosis estaba azorada, y no tanto por el hecho de que Voldemort tuviera en su poder Azkaban, sino por el hecho de que Sirius se había adentrado a la prisión a investigar, había sido demasiado arriesgado, ¡ése inconsciente!

—¿Qué se hará ahora? —preguntó Charlie, meditabundo.

El de barbas plateadas dio un paso al frente.

—Los he mandado llamar porque confío plenamente en vosotros. Son los únicos que  realmente saben sobre la inocencia de Sirius Black. — Los mencionados asintieron varias veces, el profesor Dumbledore siguió: —Podrán imaginar que no podemos permitir que los _Dementores gocen de extrema libertad  y anden sueltos por los sitios mágicos y muggles; causarían un colapso de tragedias que ni el Ministerio ni la Orden podrían solucionar._

—Sumado todo esto al escepticismo del Ministerio de Magia—lamentó Arthur Weasley.

—Ni siquiera el Ministerio Internacional podría con esto si no se toman medidas de inmediato—agregó Fletcher, con mucha seriedad

—Nuestro deber—mencionó Albus, en un discurso elocuente y temible— es adentrarnos a la prisión para recuperarla, y más que nada, para evitar el trato de Voldemort con los Dementores.

—Pero Albus, ¡sería una locura! —Opinó Arthur Weasley —. Azkaban ahora es la guarida de todos los mortífagos.

—En efecto, Azkaban es una fortaleza enemiga, me atrevo a decir que siempre lo ha sido— replicó Snape mirando con intensidad a Black, como desafiándolo; por primera vez se oía su tétrica voz.

Los dos antiguos merodeadores tuvieron ganas de estrangularlo.

—Será una misión complicada,  sin embargo no debemos desistir —dejo Fritz Flitwith, con entusiasmo—. Sirius Black pudo adentrarse debido a su condición de animago y a una capa invisible; podríamos formular alguna estrategia parecida.

—… O entrar directamente de frente —agregó Dumbledore—. A nadie se obligará a participar, ciertamente, pero tengo plena fe en ustedes.

—H-haremos lo que sea necesario—replicó la  única dama presente. Sirius le sonrió a Madame Metamorfosis.

Cada uno de los miembros asintió, Arthur un poco tembloroso, aunque firme: no le gustaba la idea de morir y dejar sola a Molly y sus hijos.

Albus sonrió satisfecho.

—Mundugus, Arthur—habló, con calma—. Necesito que en mi ausencia se estén pendientes de mis asuntos. Minerva se ocupa de Hogwarts, pero aún así…

—Nos haremos cargo Albus… ahora, y por otra parte, ¿Sospechará Voldemort que atacaremos Azkaban?

—Será un ataque suicida, Voldemort no lo sospechará… supongo— respondió Remus Lupin.

—La estrategia será un simple ataque sorpresa bajo las mejores condiciones posibles — informó el Director — Si Sirius pudo entrar, ciertamente fue por buena suerte. Los mortífagos apenas se estaban trasladando y su condición de animago, más la capa, ayudaron bastante.

—¿Pero cuál será el propósito del ataque sorpresa?, ¡todos los mortífagos  y los _Dementores estarán ahí?, ¿no sería mejor introducir un espía? — preguntó Figg._

—Alternamente—Explicó Albus,  Severus masculló en voz baja.

**--*--**

**—¿****Harry Potter?**

**El pergamino se volvió verde, las letras aparecieron doradas:**

**_Ahora que has dicho su nombre, podremos reencontrarnos, Lily_**

**—¿****Reencontrarnos?... la caligrafía, es muy parecida a la de James, ¿En verdad eres tú, James?**

**Lily**** Evans y Peter Pettigrew se hallaban perdidos en el Bosque Prohibido debido a una búsqueda infructuosa que realizaban para encontrar a Remus, James y Sirius. Durante dicha búsqueda un hermoso fénix había aparecido junto a ellos y les había entregado un extraño pergamino (parecido al mapa del  Merodeador) y un _giratiempo_; desde entonces ambos chicos intentaban comunicarse con el pergamino.**

**—¡****Dinos James!, ¡no bromeen con esto! —chilló Peter, emitiendo un sonido propio de las ratas.**

**_Lily__, me he comunicado contigo, porque es preciso que volvamos a vernos, los tres juntos_**

**—¡****Eres en verdad tú, James! —reconoció la muchacha de cabello rojo —¿Cómo es posible?**

**—No es el mapa del merodeador, pero se le parece. —**** el pergamino siguió trazando letras…**

**_El James que tú conoces está lejos Lily, está buscando lo mismo que te pediré para salvar a Harry; y confío en ti, pequeña Lily, confiamos en ti_**

**—¿****Quién es Harry? ¿En verdad los chicos usaron un _giratiempo? ¿Qué es lo que Peter y yo podremos hacer para traer de vuelta a los chicos?_**

**_Deben… cambiar la historia_**

**--*--**

Pasó la pañoleta por la frente ardiente del muchacho. Sus ojos grises se entristecieron al oír a su amigo delirar ante la fiebre tan abrumadora que lo dominaba. Remus estaba muy preocupado, no sabía porqué había pasado tan inesperada desgracia. Su susto se debía a que la señora Pomfrey no había logrado curarlos, que no era una simple fiebre había mencionado con un tono de mortificación indudable. Él mismo se sentía horrible, pero al menos era dueño de sí mismo y no la enfermedad de él.

—¡Muchacho, tendrías que estar acostado en estos momentos!

—Veo muy mal a mi amigo... está delirando—se defendió del regaño.

Poppy negó con dureza y obligó al pálido muchacho a regresar a su cama.

—No me importa que ya luzca mejor, señor Lupin, los tres llegaron a esta enfermería con los mismos síntomas.

—Señora Pomfrey, usted... ya lo sabe ¿No es así?, sabe quienes somos... 

—Tendría qué saberlo, señor Lupin, era inevitable. La profesora McGonagall me puso al tanto de su  accidente dimensional... y llevan tres días internados en la enfermería, vi cuando cambiaron de forma—Remus tenía qué admitir que esta era la plática más larga que había tenido en su vida con Madame Pomfrey, generalmente la enfermera era exigente y reservada. — ¡Pero basta de pláticas!, es tiempo de descansar.

El chico se zambulló en su cama y trató de dormir, no podía hacerlo, estaba muy consternado por lo que les había pasado. 

Después de tomar la pócima de la metamorfosis que les había administrado Madame Metamorfosis días atrás, habían regresado a Hogwarts muy animados, porque habían visto a Harry sano y salvo. Los tres habían decidido investigar el presente, Sirius quería hacerlo por su parte para enterarse de quien había sido el verdadero asesino de su amigo y así poder informarle. Por otra parte era emocionante tener unas personalidades distintas gracias a la Metamorfosis, habían acordado divertirse en grande con ello, era, por así decirlo: una nueva aventura que estaban por vivir. Lupin-adulto los había llevado con McGonagall, Remus recordó esa imagen con una sonrisa entre sus actuales escalofríos.

--(Retrospección//Flash back) --

_—Profesora McGonagall, lamento mucho la tardanza, se nos hizo tarde en casa de Figg. —había oído decir Remus a su Yo del futuro... ¿Figg?, ¿por qué le sonaba el apellido?, en ese momento no le atribuyó importancia—, pero finalmente aquí están los chicos, con la metamorfosis ya empleada. Los frascos están en la paquetería, pienso que usted podría hacerse cargo de ellos y administrárselos a los chicos._

_—Desde luego—respondió Minerva, alzando la ceja con rudeza._

_—Eligieron sus nombres, espero esté de acuerdo. Sin más por agregar me retiraré, tengo asuntos por atender. Espero pueda alcanzar al profesor Snape. —Lupin se había volteado hacia los merodeadores— Bueno chicos, espero que SEAN conscientes de que no pueden andar rondando con rebeldía, la situación no es como antes. ¿Oíste Sirius?, ustedes dos también, Remus y James. No curioseen, se los ruego; sean pacientes, esperen a que Dumbledore regrese de sus obligaciones. Me comunicaré en cuanto pueda, ¡hasta pronto!_

_Remus Lupin, el antiguo profesor Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, evacuó la oficina de la Subdirectora, los tres chicos habían quedado frente a McGonagall._

_—Así que usted será nuestra tutora—dijo, después de aclararse la garganta, James Potter._

_—Desde luego—repitió la Profesora de Transformaciones—. Y les rogaré que me aclaren quien es quien, hicieron bien el experimento... es decir, la poción de la Metamorfosis._

_—¡__¿Experiemento?! —se escandalizó el más alto de los tres, que traía las antiguas gafas de James—, ¿cómo conejillos de indias?_

_—Por supuesto que no, señor Black—había reconocido Minerva "Ese muchacho es fácil de distinguir aún estando joven... al principio me molesté por tener qué ser su tutora, le tenía cierta rabia porque pensé que él era el traidor de los Potter, pero después de haber hablado con Albus..."_

_—Caray, me ha reconocido. Aunque, "TIA MINERVA", ahora me llamo Simus McGonagall._

_—Yo soy Jim McGonagall, antes James, supongo que los tres nos parecemos mucho y por eso nos confundió, ¿no es así?..._

_—Entonces sí tendremos qué decirle tía, ¿verdad? —siguió Remus—, yo decidí llamarme Rerius McGonagall._

_—Temo que sólo me complace el nombre del señor Potter, pero no puede hacerse nada para cambiar sus gustos—dijo Minerva. —Será mejor que después de esta corta charla vayan a tomar una siesta, no se les ve bien._

_—Profesora McGonagall, según oímos, la situación relacionada con el regreso de Voldemort está empeorando, por lo mismo le rogaré que nos mantenga al tanto de lo que haga la Orden del Fénix... el Profesor Lupin nos ha rogado prudencia, y creo que la única manera de poder obedecerlo es estando informados para así no acrecentar nuestra curiosidad—pidió educadamente James. —¿El Profesor Dumbledore se encuentra en Azkaban arreglando asuntos con los Dementores?... también oímos eso._

_—Será mejor que lo tomes con calma, Potter._

_—Mhhh, creo, tía Minerva, que ahora tendrá que decirle Jim al buen James._

_—Silencio, Black._

_—Upss—se disculpó el Sirius-joven mientras se acomodaba los anteojos._

_—Primero que nada ustedes estarán regidos bajo ciertas normas que no deberán romper. Tomarán el rol de mis sobrinos..._

_Remus alzó la mano como si estuviera en clase de Transformaciones._

_—Profesora... ¡es decir!, tía Minerva... —interrumpió Rerius-Remus — Me preguntaba sobre las edades que tendríamos, ¿actuaremos como hermanos o como primos?, lo que pasa es que si fuéramos hermanos deberíamos ser trillizos... anteriormente vimos a Harry y le dimos a entender que éramos hermanos._

_—En efecto, es lo más viable._

_—Ya veo…_

_—En fin muchachos, como les iba diciendo. Habrá reglas que no deberán faltar, y aquí les hago entrega del pergamino que leerán para mañana, en el sitio de abajo firmarán con sus nombres._

_—¿__Eso es un contrato?, ¿nos esclavizarán con un contrato? ¿Qué tal si no estamos de acuerdo con las cláusulas?_

_—Les conozco bien, y sé que son jóvenes muy suspicaces, por eso, y como sé que son hombres de palabra, si firman por escrito los tendré más controlados—Minerva parecía más temible de lo que los chicos imaginaban—, a cambio de eso prometo tenerlos al tanto de lo elemental._

_—Entonces leeremos esto para mañana, ¿no es así? —concluyó James, fastidiado, sabía que con ese contrato lo iban a sujetar, pero por otra parte comprendía porqué hacían eso._

_—Así debe de ser. Los esperaré en mi sitio al mediodía._

_—Y... antes de irnos... quería preguntar otra cosa—siguió Black—, como Remus lo dijo, vimos a Harry y nos contó acerca del Torneo de los Tres Magos... a pesar de que ganó ese torneo (lo cual es admirable), se puso algo triste y nos contó sobre otro ganador que murió..._

_—De todas esas cosas hablaremos mañana—McGonagall parecía diferente, no sabía cómo dirigirse a sus tutelados._

_—Profesora, dígame una cosa… ¿Cómo es Harry? —indagó ansioso James._

_—Debo admitir, que el señor Potter se parece mucho a su padre. —la profesora finalizó su discurso y se retiró dejando a los muchachos con muchas dudas en la boca._

--(Fin de la retrospección//Fin del Flash black)--

La pasada conversación que recordó Remus Lupin le había agriado la sonrisa. Ni él ni sus amigos habían firmado el contrato que les había entregado McGonagall, porque ese mismo día, al llegar la noche, habían caído gravemente enfermos.

Remembró difusamente sus últimos instantes de lucidez, había estado leyendo el contrato con los chicos, pero al momento de sentir los párpados pesados había dejado de hacerlo. Por unos momentos había visualizado a Sirius palidecer y gemir del susto, en tanto James cerraba los ojos para evitar desmayarse. A lo mejor los tres sentían los mismos síntomas, pero Remus estaba consciente de que a él la supuesta fiebre lo había atormentado menos.

Esa misma madrugada James había comenzado a delirar, Sirius no sabía ni quien era y él se sentía de la patada.

Asustado por lo ocurrido, había bajado en pijama para pedir ayuda. Sus amigos estuvieron a punto de carbonizarse por la calentura.

"¡Santo Cielo!" había exclamado la enfermera Pomfrey al enterarse de la tragedia.

Todas esas imágenes y voces perdidas rotaban por la cabeza de Remus. Su cuerpo había perdido la Metamorfosis días atrás, por eso había reflexionado que quizás la Señora Pomfrey ya sabía la verdad de sus identidades; él no había tenido plena conciencia los últimos días. Fue cerrando lentamente sus cansados párpados. Se acomodó en la almohada, su cuerpo seguía adolorido y casi le estallaba la cabeza.

"No lo entiendo, ¿por qué James y Sirius están tan enfermos si normalmente son muy sanos?, ¿por qué yo me hallo mucho mejor que ellos si nos atacó el mismo virus –o lo que sea-?" el muchacho dejó de pensar al oír que la puerta de la enfermería se abría, alguien entraba, él se hizo el dormido.

Escuchó la voz de la Profesora McGonagall, también la de Pomfrey y la de un señor. Entreabrió un ojo y observó a un hombre corpulento, rojizo y gordo, era Mundugus Fletcher.

—¡Doctor Fletcher! —exclamó Poppy—, gracias a Dios que ha llegado... esta enfermedad de los chicos se me ha salido de las manos... quizá usted sepa qué les pasa... la Profesora McGonagall lo ha puesto al tanto...

—Tranquilícese Madame Pomfrey, usted ha hecho lo que ha podido. ¿Están inconscientes los tres?

—El señor Lupin está dormido—informó Pomfrey, mirando de reojo a los pacientes.

"...Así que ese señor también sabe la verdad... me parece que lo he visto antes... ¿Doctor Fletcher?, tal vez James se acuerde".

—Dé inicio con la revisión, Fletcher—mandó con hostilidad Minerva McGonagall—, recuerde que justamente a eso lo mandó Dumbledore.

—De acuerdo Profesora, nada más no se nos infarte del coraje—bromeó Mundugus, cerrándole un ojo a la Jefa de Gryffindor.

Los expertos en curaciones se acercaron al enfermo más próximo, que resultó ser Sirius Black. Comenzaron a revisarlo, la sangre del muchacho hervía de caliente, su rostro enfermo se parecía al del Black recién salido de Azkaban.

—No he podido encontrar el diagnóstico correcto, doctor—se disculpó la enfermera con algo de pena—, pero he puesto mi esfuerzo por hacer que sigan vivos...

—Calma, mi buena Poppy—animó el hombre a pesar de que negaba constantemente mientras revisaba al paciente—, ciertamente se encuentra muy mal, no sé qué clase de fiebre tiene, ni los avances magos y _muggles podrían dar una respuesta clara._

El rostro de Sirius iba cambiando lentamente de color, cada vez más morado y negruzco, cada vez sudaba más, su boca seca dejaba ver la decoloración de su lengua.

—El joven James Potter está igual de mal... —agregó Madame Pomfrey— pero el señor Lupin no ha estado tan grave.

—Mmh, interesante—dijo entonces Fletcher—. Minerva, si mal no recuerdo, Remus Lupin es licántropo desde muy pequeño, ¿no es así?

McGonagall asintió.

—Por eso los síntomas son más benévolos en el muchacho—concluyó Mundugus—, se debe a que las defensas de los licántropos son más poderosas y resistentes que la de los humanos. Es muy posible que... ¡un momento!, Profesora, me estaba usted comentando que estos chicos tomaron la poción de la Metamorfosis... entonces...

—Entonces qué... concluya Fletcher, se lo ruego—pidió la maestra de Transformaciones.

—Todo se explicaría si estos chicos hubieran sufrido un ataque de los Mortífagos, pero temo que eso es imposible.

—¡No, no es imposible! —intervino Remus, incorporándose de un movimiento, deseaba saber cuál era la terrible enfermedad que sufrían.

—¡Vaya, este bribón estaba despierto! —sonrió Mundugus—, tienes razón querida Poppy, está mucho mejor que los otros dos.

—Lamento haberlos interrumpido, pero si usted logra saber qué es lo que tienen mis amigos me sentiré más tranquilo—habló energéticamente, olvidándose de su sentir.

—Claro muchacho, la interrupción es propia de ustedes, aún los recuerdo cuando eran jóvenes, los conoceré hasta que vayan en sexto curso, pero seguramente ya deben haber oído hablar de mí... ¡caray!, siguen tan jóvenes, pero en otra época—ante la mirada de interrogación del chico Fletcher sonrió.

—Señor Lupin, no pierda tiempo y cuéntenos lo sucedido—rogó McGonagall.

—Sí Profesora... bueno, la verdad es que usted ya lo sabe. Nosotros intervenimos en una redada, de donde sacamos a la señorita Granger. Ella sufrió varios _Cruciatus_, pero no fue la única herida, también un mortífago me hirió a mí, lanzó un hechizo que no conocía... dijo algo de... de morbo afligido, me parece. Sin embargo en San Mungo la enfermera Malkin logró hacerme sentir bien...

—¡Caramba! —el rostro de Fletcher se volvió sombrío—¡No esperaba esa respuesta!, muchacho, te hirieron con el _morbo affligi, ¡me asombra que sigas con vida!, eso es porque eres un licántropo, de lo contrario hubieras muerto._

—No, no comprendo Señor—se exaltó Remus.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —chilló Poppy al borde del colapso.

—El _Morbo Affligi_ es en la medicina mágica lo que sería el _Avada__ Kedavra en la magia. Es como una especie de maldición moderna, propia de Magos tenebrosos de los últimos tiempos, incluso aún no se halla completamente descifrada. _

—Pero fui atendido, después del remedio me sentí bien... ¿No hay cura? ¿Por qué James y Sirius están enfermos?

—Ciertamente pareció que te curaron, pero los verdaderos efectos de la maldición son latentes o tardíos. Si no me equivoco, tu sangre se mezcló con la de tus amigos al hacer la _Metamorfosis_ de Figg, ella filtró, pero con un filtro no es suficiente para eliminar el virus...

—¿Qué debe de hacerse, Doctor Fletcher?

—Buscaremos la cura... estoy muy cerca de dar con ella... en tanto estos chicos deberán seguir en cuidado intensivo... Muchacho—dijo dirigiéndose a Remus—¿Podría llevarme una muestra de tu magia? (la sangre contiene los genes mágicos). Es posible que tu organismo cree anticuerpos que sirvan a la cura.

—Por supuesto... haga lo que considere necesario para que mis amigos vuelvan a ser los de antes, no importa si yo tengo qué sufrir las consecuencias... después de todo ha sido culpa mía su contagio.

—Nada de eso, mi buen Lupin, la culpa fue de quien te lanzó el hechizo. —animó Fletcher—Espero sigas siendo fuerte. Volveré cuando tenga noticias.

Mundugus salió del sitio, a la salida buscó su sombrero, y al hallarlo en manos de McGonagall, sonrió agradecido, pues ésta estiró la mano para dárselo.

—Quisiera hablar con usted, Fletcher. —pidió Minerva, el médico-mago asintió y la siguió.

Remus se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de oír. Su sangre habían contagiado a la de sus mejores amigos, si James y Sirius morían sería su culpa, ¡y no sólo su culpa!, también desaparecería todo este futuro, ni siquiera existiría Harry. ¡No pueden morir! ¡No pueden morir!, Madame Pomfrey le dio una poción tranquilizadora al verlo inquieto, y fue así como Remus Lupin se fue quedando dormido.

**--*--**

Sintió que era jalada por una fuerza descomunal. Por suerte la fuerza sentida y el impulso, eran efectos enteramente normales que causaban los _Trasladores_. Arabella Figg se tambaleó al llegar a su destino, aspiró ruidosamente aire, se tranquilizó a notar que había sido trasladada al sitio correcto. Estaba en su casa-muggle, en Privet Drive. Hacía cuatro días desde que no regresaba al aposento, Harry ya no estaba ahí, Bill Weasley había notificado que lo muggles habían llegado por él dos horas después de su partida a la reunión extraordinaria de la Orden del Fénix. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con el cuerpo, desvanecido, del nieto de profesor de Encantamientos, al parecer no había sido la primera en regresar.

—¡Fritz Flitwith! —llamó asombrada al ver la palidez del muchacho.

—Al parecer, se encuentra solamente desmayado —dijeron Charlie y Bill Weasley, en coro.

—También han regresado, ustedes dos… —Arabella traía una capucha roja, se la quitó. Su cabello oscuro cayó como cascada por su espalda, su manos temblorosas sostuvieron la varita, poco a poco se acercó al herido. — ¿Están bien?

—En realidad, nunca imaginé salir ileso del lugar… pero, realmente no hicimos mucho… y eso es lamentable — opinó Bill.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora Figg?

—La única manera de no hallarme bien sería si no regresaran de la misión nuestros demás compañeros —admitió Figg —. No hay muchas oportunidades de obtener la victoria, en este caso, lo mejor sería rogar que regresen todos con vida.

Los pelirrojos Weasley suspiraron nerviosos y ayudaron a Arabella a atender a Fritz. Los ánimos los traían en el suelo, la misión había resultado un tanto imposible… se buscaba neutralizar la maldad de los _Dementores_, lograr hacerlos cambiar de bando. Pero Dumbledore no podía darse el lujo de sacrificar sentimientos y por tanto, no tenía nada qué ofrecerle a esos demonios.

El grupo se había adentrado a la prisión de Azkaban después de dos días intensos de planeación. Se habían distribuido distintos papeles.

Arabella Figg, Fritz Flitwith, y Charlie y Bill Weasley habían atacado de manera imprevista distintos puntos de la prisión. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Albus Dumbledore habían aparecido justo en la entrada, mientras que Severus Snape intentó usar su estrategia de espía. Las cosas no se habían dado. Los defensores de la misión poco a poco  iban retornando por medio de _trasladores_ al lugar de reencuentro. Azkaban estaba llena de amenazas vivientes: Mortífagos y _Dementores_ desparramados. 

—¡_Expelliarmus! — gritó Remus Lupin, totalmente desesperado_

—¡_Locomotor __mortis! —complementó Black._

El mortífago cayó al suelo, su varita estaba en poder de Lupin y sus piernas se habían inmovilizado gracias a Sirius. Los camaradas caminaban por los pasillos muertos de la prisión. Gracias a que Sirius conocía bien el lugar, habían logrado despistar al enemigo, el cual se distribuía en los rincones de todo el sitio. No había rastro del Voldemort, ni siquiera se habían enfrentado a él. Pero no por eso la misión había resultado factible: muchísimos _Dementores y una buena cantidad de mortífagos los habían atacado. Iba a ser imposible recuperar Azkaban, aunque en esos momentos no pensaban en eso, lo único que anhelaban era salir con vida de ahí._

—¡_Crucio! —remató Black, y esperó a que el mago tenebroso se desmayara_

—Maldición, _Padfoot_, no hay salida por aquí, ¡Sirius!, tenemos qué sacarlo de aquí, ¡no podemos permitir que muera!

—… si no es que está muerto ya, _Moony._

—¡No lo digas ni en broma! — pidió Remus, sintiendo una depresión en su vientre —… vienen, _Dementores, ¿no es así?_

—En efecto.

—¡Es ahora cuando te puedes convertir en _Canuto y salir de aquí!_

—Usa el _traslador_, Remus, yo me quedaré en espera de Snape.

—¡Por el contrario!, los _Dementores_ no te percibirán en tu forma de animago, ¡escapa!

—Te aseguro que al menos nosotros dos saldremos con vida de este infierno… deseo que me contactes con esos chicos venidos del pasado, ¡no puedo morir sin encarar a James Potter para pedirle perdón!

—Entonces _Padfoot_, dediquémosle a nuestro amigo este pequeño ataque. —propuso _Lunático, con una media sonrisa._

—¡A la salud tuya, _Prongs_!

Observaron las negras siluetas de tres _Dementores entrar al pasillo por el que deambulaban. El sólo verlos despertaba cierta incomodidad y debilidad, sus corazones desfallecientes no se dejaron vencer, por el contrario, tomaron valor del recuerdo de su amigo James… James Potter. _Cornamenta_ se convirtió en una estrella de recuerdos, y fue un pensamiento lo suficientemente feliz como para gritar:_

_—¡¡Expecto Patronus!! — dijeron al unísono, mientras un poderoso y distinguido resplandor plateado invadía el sitio. Los __Patronus chocaron contra los Dementores, acabaron con ellos. _

Remus perdió fuerzas y cayó al suelo, hincado por el esfuerzo. Jadeaba desconcertado, ¿cómo había Sirius sobrevivido a Azkaban por tantos años?, ¿¡cómo?!, era sencillamente impresionante, digno de admirar… y todo, como había mencionado Sirius, todo lo que lo mantuvo vivo fue el recuerdo de que era inocente, su gran fuerza espiritual y su posibilidad de convertirse en animago ilegal.

_Lunático, a pesar de que ya no estaba de pie, sostuvo el brazo del ser al que debía proteger._

—Maldición, si el pelo grasiento no se aparece, tendremos qué dejarlo… en otro caso, tengo qué admitir que no me importaría, pero Dumbledore ha dado su orden, iré a buscarlo.

—Es probable que Snape esté muerto.

—Eso quisieras, Lupin, pero no te daré el gusto — escucharon los antiguos merodeadores. Severus Snape, con sangre en la cabeza y paso lento apareció en escena. Al principio miró con ira a sus compañeros (que a la vez eran sus rivales) pero al visualizar herido a cierta persona palideció aún más.

Remus Lupin sacó de su túnica un listón rojo que actuaba como _traslador_, el único que les quedaba.

—Si no hay nada más qué hacer, debemos irnos, antes de que nuestro fracaso llegue a otros lindes  —opinó el antiguo Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Snape y las tres figuras más, se trasladaron de sitio por medio de la línea especial de _trasladores_ que habían creado para esa misión

Figg había terminado de curar a Fritz cuando el _Traslador_ hizo aparecer a los cuatro restantes que aún se hallaban en la misión. Los ojos se le salieron de órbita a la mujer al visualizar a sus heridos compañeros.

Sirius jadeaba, pero tanto él, como Snape estaban de pie. Remus estaba hincado, pero no por debilidad, sino porque ayudaba a sostener al líder de la 'operación Azkaban' Albus Dumbledore.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! — exclamó Charlie Weasley.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?, Remus, Sirius, ¡hablen! —pidió Arabella.

—Eran demasiados _Dementores_, estaban por todos lados  —expresó Lupin  —. También había mortífagos… pero en ningún momento Voldemort dio la cara. Perdimos la batalla.

—¡Pero si perdemos a Dumbledore perderemos la guerra! — dramatizó el joven Fritz

—Albus Dumbledore… es el mago más maravilloso de todos los tiempos —mencionó Sirius Black  — Ha sido la primera persona que veo que sobrevive a esa fatalidad, no me explico cómo pudo hacerle para seguir vivo, es impresionante… Dumbledore recibió el _beso del Dementor, ¡pero estoy seguro de que su voluntad le permitirá seguir con nosotros!_

El horror apareció en el rostro de los miembros presentes de la Orden del Fénix. Bill Weasley desapareció para pedir ayuda a Fletcher.

**--*--**

Había pasado más de una semana desde que tres de los merodeadores habían enfermado. Afortunadamente habían mejorado un poco. Al menos el rostro de Sirius ya no parecía calidoscopio, y James ya no tenía tantos delirios de incoherencias. Pasaban pocas horas del día conscientes, y en ese instante permanecían en silencio porque no tenían fuerza para hablar. Remus cuidaba de ellos de manera admirable. No habían sabido nada de Dumbledore, ni de Remus-adulto, ni de Madame Metamorfosis, mucho menos de Sirius-adulto y Harry Potter. Las únicas visitas que recibían eran Hagrid y McGonagall, aunque en una ocasión pasaron a verlos todos los profesores que estaban enterados de la situación. No sólo había sufrimiento en sus jóvenes corazones, sino que la incertidumbre había creado un caldo de batallas internas bastante nauseabundas. James pensaba que el torbellino interno que sentía era la muerte que lo perseguía, pero el deseo de vivir sobresalía ante todo, y las ganas de saber lo impulsaban a luchar por su vida, por su futuro con Lily y Harry. Lamentaba profundamente el tiempo que estaba en cama, ya que no había podido investigar todos los secretos que acontecían esas épocas.

Fue una tarde soleada cuando regresó Fletcher con la cura para el _Morbo Affligi. El silencio sobresalía en la callada aula cuando el curandero apareció con su túnica blanca y vieja, traía en su rostro una sonrisa perdida en el orgullo y la preocupación._

Hagrid, que se hallaba de visita, casi había estallando en llanto de la alegría, McGonagall sonrió agradecida (créanlo o no, ella parecía más fraternal que de costumbre, el tener de "sobrinos" a ciertos chicos le había emblandecido el corazón, o algo así).

—Poppy, este ha sido el mayor descubrimiento del siglo, creo yo... más impresionante que la cura que ofrecen la _Mandrágoras para los petrificados..._

—¡Me dará un gusto enorme ver a estos retozones muchachos jugar como siempre lo solían hacer en sus tiempos! —chilló Rubeus Hagrid—y si Harry supiera, seguramente se pondría feliz.

—Será mejor, querido Hagrid que no te tente el cariño que le tienes a Harry porque lo puedes poner al tanto de lo sucedido con estos bribones. Y Dumbledore no ha dado su gusto bueno al asunto, por eso el buen Harry no sabrá nada—agregó Fletcher, como queriendo reprender a su interlocutor enorme.

—Le pediré Profesora McGonagall que salga para aplicar el contrahechizo, no es cosa sencilla ni siquiera para un doctor de la talla de Fletcher. —Madame Pomfrey también miró a Hagrid—¡Y tú también Hagrid!, este no es un circo ni un mercado, es una enfermería.

No hace falta mencionar que todo aquél ser vivo que no estuviera enfermo o fuera médico, salió como chiflido del viento.

—¡Caramba Poppy!, tú sí que sabes correr a las visitas. —admitió Mundugus con una sonrisa al notar muy serio y escalofriante el rostro de la enfermera.

Sirius y Remus veían con horror la preparación de la poción (o lo que fuera). Mezclaban polvos de escarabajo, sangre, patas de rana, colas de ratas, piña, medicinas, hierbas extrañas y con hedor insoportable... ¡era horrible!, lo más extraño de todo fue que cuando hirvió la poción, echaron la varita al caldero, ¿Pues qué demonios iban a hacer?

James estaba ausente en sus pensamientos. Si bien no estaba dormido, tampoco despierto. En ocasiones trataba de abrir los ojos pero éstos se le cerraban poco a poco por el cansancio y la debilidad, no tenía ánimos ni para intentar sentirse vivo, tampoco hacía esfuerzo por pensar.

—Esoo... ¿servirá? —preguntó con voz ronca Black.

Mundugus se acercó al muchacho de cabello negro y ojos rasgados y astutos.

—Podría decirte que sí, pero odio ser mentiroso. La cura no es segura porque nunca se ha usado, sin embargo creo que la fórmula está bastante acertada, y al menos lograré eliminar esos molestos síntomas que los están matando, señor Black.

—@____@... Soy...un cone-ji-lloo de indias... ¿o qué? —renegó convaleciente, pero con simpatía.

—Pues esperemos que no. ¿Usted que opina, señor Lupin?

—No entiendo porqué está la varita en el caldero—dijo Remus, rascándose el cráneo.

—Ohh, por varias razones que no entenderían. —Respondió Mundugus—. Poppy querida, ¿ya está?

—Parece que sí, doctor.

—Entonces chicos, permítanme explicar en qué consistirá el remedio. Es un contra-hechizo especial, y también de efecto latente.... es doloroso en sus primeras fases, pero causa más tarde un gran alivio. ¿Están listos? ¿Quién va primero?

—¡YO! —respondieron los dos.

—Sirius, yo voy primero, es mi culpa que hayan enfermado. Si el hechizo sale mal soy el que merecerá las consecuencias.

—Nada... d-e esoo... Remus, es mi deber. Yo soy... el mayor de los trrresss—dijo Black, decidido.

—Como no se decidieron será James Potter. —informó Fletcher, agarrando la varita que le ofrecía la señora Pomfrey

—Pero....

—No hay pero que valga, bribones. Cierren los ojos que puede ser muy impresionante; enfermera, aplique el rocío _anti__-morbus._

—Sí doctor—respondió Pomfrey. Con su varita, y como si fueran polvitos mágicos, bañó a James de una capa de sustancia que había recogido de la poción recién hecha. —Todo listo.

Los dos merodeadores conscientes no cerraron los ojos, los abrieron más al ver los extraños movimientos de Mundugus. El curandero dibujó algunos símbolos en el aire, y luego, con una concentración admirable, se raspó la garganta y recitó el contra-maleficio.

—"_¡Convalescere!_" —un rayo blanco se metió en el enfermo.

—¡Cuidado con lo que le hacen a James! —advirtió Sirius, brincando de la cama.

El cuerpo de _Cornamenta_ comenzó a levitar, adquirió un negro africano que disentía a su piel, gimió del horror y balbuceó frases inconexas (tales como: ¡Atrapé la Snitch!, ¡No debiste hacer eso, Sirius!, ¡Lily, estamos muertos...!, ¡Estoy viendo a mi clon!, ¡Estúpido _pelo grasiento!, No me gustan las pepas de todos los sabores... y muchas frases más, que por decirlo así: vomitaban la memoria fracturada del muchacho). Lo negro de la piel de James comenzó a desaparecer, toda esa esencia maligna abandonó el cuerpo del chico y regresó a la varita de Fletcher, quien sintió una vibración espantosa y casi incontrolable. Inmediatamente el médico arrojó su varita a la poción y Madame Pomfrey logró colocar el caldero en el fuego._

James dejó de flotar y cayó de una en el colchón, sus dientes chocaban, su piel se estremecía y se volvía amarilla. Poppy lo cubrió  con varias mantas y suspiró del cansancio.

—Uno y faltan dos—dijo Mundugus Fletcher—¿Algún voluntario?

Los otros dos chicos tenían los ojos más abiertos que un venado que huye del cazador, negaron al mismo tiempo.

—Echemos un galeón a la suerte ¿Les parece?... sí, ya sé, no vieron un bonito panorama, pero les aseguro que muy pronto el señor Potter se restablecerá...

A Sirius no le cabía duda que los magos del futuro experimentaban con ellos, inocentes víctimas venidas del pasado. 

--

Contar tres días es soñar seis veces, respirar más de un millón de suspiros que a veces pasan desapercibidos. Sí, porque casi nunca estamos conscientes de que respiramos.

James bostezó aquella mañana y se sentó en la camilla de la enfermería. Se observó las manos cuidadosamente y movió cada una de sus articulaciones. No sentía dolor. Giró la cabeza hasta completar 180° y también notó que se sentía mucho mejor. Una sonrisa lo acogió de repente, sin pensar más agarró sus lentes de una vitrina, los colocó en su ojeroso rostro ahora esperanzado: por fin se daba el lujo de ver el mundo del futuro sin la terrible jaqueca o las temibles fiebres que lo habían acogido.

"No puedo creer que me sienta tan animado... debió ser el contra-hechizo que nos dio el Doctor Fletcher; Sirius dijo que le dolió la aplicación y que después de esta seguiríamos sintiéndonos mal, pero ahora, después de completar los días de recuperación, me siento renovado... eso sí, estoy algo aturdido, perdido, o algo así" Observó que sus amigos dormían plácidamente en sus camas, no había nadie en la enfermería "Debió ser desconcertante estar al borde de la muerte, pero realmente no recuerdo muy bien... llamaba Lily en sueños y su imagen aparecía cargando un bulto que supongo es Harry... ella corría, ¡pero bueno!, no me torturaré pensando en esto, llevo días y días encerrado en este hospital escolar. Ahora que me siento mejor creo que iré a dar un vistazo por ahí".

Se acomodó las pantuflas, se vistió con una túnica negra que reposaba en una silla cercana, supuso que esa vestimenta sería de él o de sus amigos.

—Bien, no pueden regañarme por ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco después de tanto encierro por enfermedad.

Salió del sitio con despreocupación, no se puso a pensar en la reacción de la Señora Pomfrey al no verlo en su cama.

El joven Potter deseaba que no hubiera pasado mucho en su ausencia. Estaba consciente de su largo letargo, y de que si hubiera muerto ahora Harry y muchas cosas más no existirían. Culpaba al mortífago que había maldecido a Remus, agradecía a Fletcher por haber encontrado una cura.

—Es muy curioso que después de que sufrimos, todo el dolor se convierte en pesadilla, se difumina como si realmente no lo hubiéramos vivido en primer plano—concluyó.

No parecía haber alma viviente en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera había visto a los fantasmas de las casas, ¡ni siquiera a _Peeves!_

Sin duda alguna, y como ya había dicho su amigo Sirius, el verano en el colegio dejaba mucho que desear.

El joven se detuvo al llegar a la biblioteca, se preguntó si la señora Pince estaría ahí. Tuvo deseos de darle una vista rápida a los libros, después de todo él era un chico pionero y tenía el vicio de leer mucho. Entró con paso despistado, no había nada mejor qué hacer mientras sus amigos no despertaran "Por otra parte" recordó "no me he olvidado de todo lo que no he investigado... es muy posible que en la biblioteca encuentre la respuesta a mis dudas"

La Biblioteca posiblemente era uno de los pocos sitios que se veían igual que siempre. Los años sólo habían empolvado el lugar, pero seguía intacto, con ese aire solemne y silencioso. El chico entró mirando a todas partes, no había señales de la bibliotecaria "A lo mejor está de vacaciones o desayunando", se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la sección prohibida.

—Supongo que podré dar un pequeño recorrido por aquí—sonrió malévolamente—, los chicos no me creerán que estuve aquí sin la necesidad de la capa invisible.

Revisó varios libros, aunque sin prestar mucha atención; el problema de Prongs era que no sabía exactamente qué buscaba. Por lo mismo comenzó a desanimarse, no había nada que le llamara la atención, hasta...

—¡Un momento!, esto suena interesante:

_            **Vertaserum**, la poción de la verdad (...)_

Muy interesado leyó el artículo completo, James sabía que esa era la solución a sus problemas. Si conseguía la pócima de la verdad lograría, con tres gotas aplicadas a la persona correcta, conocer la verdad de su pasado y el presente de su vástago. Estaba notablemente feliz: era un buen día, pues no sólo había recuperado su salud, sino que había encontrado una respuesta.

Acomodó el libro entre sus brazos y salió velozmente del lugar, no fuera a ser que alguien lo descubriera ahora que tenía la solución a sus dudas. Se encaminó a la estatua de la bruja tuerta y se escondió en el pasadizo secreto para leer con más calma.

—¡_Lumos! —dijo para iluminar el sitio—, mucho mejor, ¡ahh, cuántas energías tengo!, por fin sabré qué sucedió con Harry en realidad; pero por ahora, a estudiar mi próxima movida... honestamente me gustaría invitar a Remus y a Sirius para que vinieran, pero como he descubierto que ellos siguen ocultándome algo, será mejor que lo investigue solo._

--

Sirius abrió los ojos una hora después que James, se talló los párpados y con brusquedad levantó a Lupin.

—¿Dónde está James, Remus? —preguntó al somnoliento castaño.

—Yo que sé, tal vez fue al baño.

—Pero no seas bobo _Lunático, mira, se quitó la bata de enfermo._

—Entonces es posible que haya salido libre de aquí, deberíamos preguntar a la señora Pomfrey.

Justamente la nombrada entró a la enfermería, traía flotando con el Winguardium leviosa tres botellas repletas de jugo de calabaza. Les sonrió cándidamente a los chicos mientras le entregaba los jugos.

—Señora Pomfrey, le tengo una queja... ¿por qué James ha salido antes que nosotros de aquí?, ¡yo ya me siento bien!

—¿Cómo?, ¿no está el señor Potter?, ¡Dios mío!

—A lo mejor fue al sanitario, no hay porqué alarmarse—dijo Remus, empinándose el jugo.

—Eso espero, porque ninguno de ustedes puede salir si no se les autoriza. Será mejor que informe a McGonagall.

"¡Vaya!, nos tratan como críos de seis años" renegó Sirius Black, cerrando los ojos.

--

James sabía que no tenía los conocimientos para realizar o hacer una poción tan poderosa y compleja como la de la verdad, sin embargo tenía todo bien analizado y su plan daría resultado. La poción de la verdad sin duda alguna podría encontrarla en el colegio, seguramente el profesor de Pociones debía tenerla para emergencias (para descubrir fechorías de estudiantes, secretos y cosas así... seguro en lugares como Hogwarts siempre se tendría al menos un frasquito). Había leído la forma de aplicación, iba a utilizar el _Desmasius_ y el _Enervate_, le daría  la poción a beber a la víctima, y ¡Listo!

También había elegido a la víctima, no estaba muy seguro de si funcionaría, por eso mismo había elegido a un _'casi-mago' que le simpatizaba poco: el conserje Filch._

No podía arriesgarse a darle la poción a brujas de la talla de la tutora o de Pomfrey, y la idea de atosigar a Hagrid no le pareció correcta, así que se decidió por lo sencillo, después de todo, el asunto de Harry Potter "_El niño que vivió_" era de fama universal.

La idea de infiltrarse al despacho (por así decirlo) de Snape no le agradaba ni poquito. Sabía a la perfección que el lugar estaría asegurado, y por mala suerte no tenía el mapa del merodeador para buscar soluciones.

Después de localizar el sitio de Snape, estuvo buscando la manera de entrar.

—¡Maldito _pelo grasiento_! —gruñó Potter al ver infructuosos sus esfuerzos—, por supuesto que iba a prevenirse, nos conoce lo bastante bien, y si ha salido con Dumbledore a no sé donde seguro dejó esto con miles de encantamientos para que nosotros no atravesemos... mmmh, seña de que algo interesante habrá adentro. Bien, por el momento nada de ideas, pero ya veremos después de comer.

Fue directo al Gran Comedor, él tenía la creencia de que un estómago lleno ayudaba mucho a la inspiración, ¡y de veras que hacía mucho que no probaba algo decente!, cuando iba a entrar al lugar, vio que McGonagall le decía a Filch.

—El muchacho debe andar por aquí, si lo ve llévelo a la enfermería porque aún necesita atención—mandó la Jefa de Gryffindor.

El conserje había bufado con su horrible expresión, y la odiosa gata (_La Señora Norris) por un momento había distinguido a James entre los pilares del castillo. Por supuesto que James decidió cambiar sus planes, prefirió ir a las cocinas a visitar a los elfos domésticos._

"Ni loco dejaré que me vuelvan a encerrar, ya he dicho que me siento mejor" concluyó cuando estuvo frente al retrato del frutero. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera y pudo pasar.

Había poco movimiento en las cocinas. James pudo ver a varios Elfos domésticos platicar en un comedor mientras hacían un brindis con cervezas de mantequilla... sin embargo en esa escena élfica había algo que el muchacho consideró extraño. Dos elfos, (un elfo y una elfina en realidad), traían trajes con colores brillantes y hasta cierto punto vulgares, era anormal ver esas vestimentas es seres que optan o son obligados a vestir con tonos opacos. No pensó más en el asunto al oír sus tripas rugir.  No vio a Elfos que le resultaran conocidos, pero sabía que ésos seres solían ser amables.

—Ehh... buenos días, estimados elfos...

Todos los Elfos se asustaron por la tímida voz de James, en instantes comenzaron a preparar comida, se disculparon y como si fueran esclavos en un dos por tres ya tenían un festín listo.

—Qué amables son, muchas gracias, una eficiencia admirable, si se me permite agregar—dijo James feliz de probar bocado.

—¡Dobby no sabía que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts! —saludó de repente al elfo doméstico de vestimenta excéntrica, traía de la mano a la elfina que lucía un rostro triste.

—¿Ehh?

—Dobby se encuentra muy feliz, señor, porque se ha comprometido con Winky y ahora somos libres... todo gracias a usted, que me liberó, señor. Dobby nunca olvida, y menos lo del año pasado... Harry Potter logró liberar a su _prenda_ gracias a la _branquialgas, pero eso no es suficiente para agradecerle a Harry Potter._

—¿Ah sí? —sonrió interesado James—¿Liberé mi _prenda con __Branquialgas?, qué interesante. ¿Y te has comprometido?, ¡vaya!, ¿con esta linda elfina?_

—Los Elfos Domésticos nunca festejan las bodas, señor. Pero Winky y Dobby quieren que usted sea el padrino.

—Por supuesto—se adelantó a responder el muchacho "Bueno, quizá debió responder el verdadero Harry. ¡Mi hijo ayudando a liberarse a un elfo doméstico que quería liberarse!, creo que Harry es un buen chico".

—¿En qué piensa Harry Potter? —preguntó Winky, que parecía más reservada y callada.

—En las _branquialgas_, es que son muy escasas, ¿de dónde las sacaste Doooby? —dijo haciendo esfuerzo por recordar el nombre del elfo.

—Dobby escucha cosas señor, y acudió a un armario para ayudar a Harry Potter.

"_Branquialgas_... mmmh, es posible que... ¡claro!, las _branquialgas_ son ingredientes muy usados en las pociones".

—¿Del armario del profesor Snape? —preguntó ansioso—Vamos Dobby, tienes qué decírmelo, es muy importante.

—Dobby cree que sí, Dobby siempre limpia los despachos de los profesores.

—¡Gracias Dobby, gracias!, tú podrías decirme cómo entrar al despacho de Snape, ¿verdad?

—El señor Harry Potter nunca pide cosas a Dobby, señor, luce extraño y no parece Harry Potter—desconfió Dobby.

Winky miró más atentamente a James sin dejar de tomar la mano de su "prometido".

—Bueno Dobby, a lo mejor no luzco como siempre, tienes razón—extrañamente James no estaba nervioso, se sentía bien que al tiempo en que lo confundían con Harry podían distinguirlo—, pero es parte de un secreto. Puedes decidir confiar en mí o no, pero te aseguro que no quiero nada malo. Verás: el profesor Snape tiene unas cosas en su armario que me pertenecen; en estos momentos está de viaje y yo estoy de visita, me gustaría recuperarlas porque sé que no me las querrá dar... pero bueno, comprendo que no confíes en mí... —el diablejo puso una cara de mártir y Dobby se compadeció.

—¡Harry Potter ha hecho mucho por Dobby y aunque luzca extraño y le pida favores Dobby ayudará!

—¡Gracias, no esperaba menos de unos novios! —James sabía del gusto de los elfos por los calcetines, así que sin pensar mucho se quitó los suyos—, y este es un regalo por el favor, uno de los regalos de boda—sonrió.

Los elfos acogieron los calcetines con mucho gusto y no pensaron en que quizás James los estaba sobornando, de hecho, en sus tiempos, James se distinguía por ser un buen negociante. Con toda la calma del mundo el muchacho terminó de alimentarse y luego fue con Dobby para el despacho de su "estimado" Severus Snape.

—A ver Dobby, ¿recuerdas qué debes de traerle a Harry Potter? —preguntó James, mostrando la ilustración—Lee bien el nombre y memorízalo... Ahh, y si ves alguna otra cosa que me pertenezca, tráela.

Estaba ansioso de ver qué hacía Dobby, pero no se inmutó cuando este desapareció enfrente del despacho de Severus.

"Según sé, y aunque los magos y brujas tienen prohibido aparecerse en el colegio, la magia de los elfos domésticos es diferente y tienen ese tipo de libertades porque estos amiguitos son muy fieles y nunca usarían su poder para el mal... aunque claro que no han tomado en cuenta que Dobby es libre... ¡bah!, en realidad no estoy haciendo algo tan malo, y como no estoy en período escolar, no tengo remordimientos, tanto tiempo con Sirius y me estoy volviendo igual de rebelde que él".

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando James vio que Dobby aparecía de vuelta.

—¡Maravilloso Dobby!, muy bien, ¿qué me has traído? —preguntó ansioso mientras el elfo le mostraba varias cosas. —Vayamos de inmediato a otro lugar más desierto, si Filch nos ve nos freirá de regaños.

Corrieron velozmente por los pasillos, subieron varias escaleras que cambiaron de sitio varias veces.

—Aquí está bien, no hay nadie a la vista.

Dobby seguía pensando en que el señor Harry Potter no era el de siempre, pero le simpatizaba esa nueva actitud. 

—Harry Potter tenía razón, había cosas del señor ahí.

—¿Y esa revista? ¿Revista Corazón de Bruja? ¿Un artículo empolvado de El Profeta?

—Tenían la foto de Harry Potter ahí, señor.

—Dámelo entonces. Y también la poción—Dobby le entregó las cosas—, has sido muy bueno Dobby, seguro que tu antiguo amo se quedó sin el mejor servidor del mundo—animó el muchacho sin imaginar que Lucius Malfoy era el antiguo amo. —. Realmente no sé como agradecerte Dobby, será mejor que regreses a las cocinas, ya veré como premiarte. ¡Ahh!, y felicidades por la futura boda.

—Si Harry Potter necesita de Dobby no dude en llamarlo.

—Te aseguro que no dudaré; dime... ¿antes dudaba?

—Harry Potter era antes tímido, señor, y nunca pedía ayuda.

—La vena de orgullo de los Potter, siempre tenla presente Dobby. Nunca puedes saber cómo actuará un Potter. ¡Nos vemos!

"Ja-ja-ja, _Snape-pelo-grasiento_ no se salió con la suya; ahora nada más me falta preparar mi ataque a Filch, se me figura que ese loco le ha hecho la vida de cuadritos a Harry".

Esperó a que toda esencia de Dobby despareciera y dando una nueva mirada al lugar, se adentró adonde sabía que no lo buscaría nadie. Eran los baños de Myrtle La Llorona, por buena suerte no estaba ahí en esos momentos.

—Lily tenía razón, aquí no parece venir nadie... aunque recuerdo que por aquí rondaba una fantasmita llorona... ¡En fin!

Se sentó en una parte del lugar y observó los dos papeles que le había dado Dobby.

—La revista Corazón de Bruja es de las que les fascina a las niñas—dedujo, por el tipo de portada y contenido, comenzó a revisar qué había en ella, y muy pronto se encontró con un artículo sobre Harry Potter, justamente con un encabezado extraño y una fotografía a color en donde la cara sonriente de Harry se volvía triste.

** _"La pena secreta de Harry Potter"_**

****

**_Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es un mucha­cho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter. Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Hermione Gran­ger, una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospecha­ba que no tardaría en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida cuajada de pérdidas._**

**_La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir de­bilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos Mundia­les de quidditch, la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos. Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada seño­rita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bul­garia durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica._**

**_Sin embargo, podrían no ser los dudosos en­cantos naturales de la señorita Granger los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres chi­cos._**

**_«Es fea con ganas —nos declara Pansy Parkin­son, una bonita y vivaracha alumna de cuarto cur­so—, pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso, porque es una sabelotodo. Supongo que así lo consigue.»_**

**_Como es natural, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda de que Albus Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estas sospechas. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él _****—_ (1)—_**

(Lo anterior fue sacado de "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego", por lo que declaro que le pertenece a su autora J.K. Rowling. No utilicé con fines de lucro. El artículo de El Profeta también se menciona en el libro cuatro).

—¡Madre mía! —se admiró el futuro padre de Harry—, ¿qué significa este artículo y por qué lo tiene Severus Snape?... no comprendo y sinceramente no confío en la credibilidad de la nota. En primera me parece que quien lo escribió le tiene tiña a Hermione Granger, enfatiza mucho en que no tiene encantos y yo pienso que es una chica linda... por otra parte habla de que ella y Harry son o fueron novios... ¡a saber!, quizás el periódico explique.

Pero el otro artículo lo desanimó aún más, porque hacían ver a Harry como un muchacho trastornado que deseaba llamar la atención del todo el mundo.

—¡Blasfemia!, ¡esto es el colmo!, juraría por mi vida que Harry no utiliza Artes Oscuras... y habla de que se relaciona con hombres-lobo y gigantes, por lo que seguro se refieren a Remus y Hagrid, ¡maldita sea!... de nuevo aparece el nombre de Rita Skeeter, seguro odia a Harry o algo así—James parecía molesto, se guardó los dos artículos y frunció el ceño "Y el muy infeliz de Snape tiene colección de ellos" renegó. Pero optó por olvidar esa desagradable lectura, tenía qué efectuar su plan antes de que lo descubrieran, ya habían pasado muchas horas desde su supuesta desaparición y seguro que todos los buscaban con ansias.

--

—Madame Pomfrey, ¿por qué no podemos salir?, lo más probable es que James haya ido a rondar por nuestras partes favoritas del colegio—sugirió Remus—Así sería más sencillo localizarlo. Yo estoy seguro de que está bien, no deben preocuparse.

—A decir verdad de haber despertado antes yo también me hubiera ido, ¡nos tienen encerrados siendo que ya nos sentimos perfectamente bien! —renegó Sirius.

—Tonterías muchachos, ustedes aún no están restablecidos al cien por ciento, además, iba a darlos de alta hoy mismo. Iré a ver si el señor Potter ya regresó.

Los dos merodeadores suspiraron.

—Nos tiene bien vigilados y no podremos salir—se quejó _Canuto—, estoy seguro de que James está investigando sin nosotros, él debe sospechar que le ocultamos parte del relato._

—¿Pero qué habrá investigado, y cómo? 

—No lo sé Remus, pero seguro se las ingeniará. Nosotros no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, tendremos que salir a buscarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Y no será mejor así, _Padfoot_?, creo que James tiene derecho a saber lo que pasó contigo todos esos años.

—Por eso mismo, quiero decírselo. ¡Imagina que lo averigüe mal!, pensará que yo soy el culpable de su muerte.

—Es verdad, entonces no hay tiempo qué perder, habrá que burlar a Pomfrey y McGonagall, después de todo ya nos sentimos bien.

--

Argus Filch entró a su despacho junto a su inseparable _Señora Norris_, se rascó el cráneo y frunció las cejas porque estaba enojado, eso era obvio. A lo mejor su ira se debía a que no había encontrado al delincuente que debía cazar por órdenes de la Profesora de Transformaciones. 

James era una sombra oculta tras el archivero de Filch que tenía un letrero de Confiscado y altamente peligroso, sonrió al pensar lo divertido que sería hurtar dichos objetos arrebatados a magos traviesos como él. Cuando el hombre tomó asiento y comenzó a acariciar a su gata, James sacó la varita y apuntó al conserje que carecía de magia potente (James no conocía muy bien a Filch, apenas acababa de entrar de conserje en su tiempo).

"¡Es ahora o nunca!, por fin sabré qué sabe la gente sobre la historia de los Potter".

—¡_Desmasius! —exclamó un poco temeroso, sin la seguridad con la que Dumbledore había lanzando un hechizo igual para aprehender al hijo de Barty Crouch. Al menos sabía utilizar el _desmasius_ correctamente, ya que él y sus amigos eran temerarios y gustaban de adelantarse en las clases para fines tenebrosamente divertidos. Un rayo de luz roja hizo que Filch cayera al suelo, inconsciente._

Potter sonrió y agarró a la gata por la cola.

—Bien minina, tú no te me escapas. —y con toda la calma del mundo la metió a uno de los cajones del archivero.

James estaba nervioso a más no poder. Respiraba hondo y profundo para no perder la sangre fría que generalmente lo identificaba. Hubiera preferido vivir esa aventura con Peter, Remus y Sirius, pero sabía que había cosas que él debía enfrentar solo, y el conocer su futuro era una de ésas. Comprendía que Filch sería una fuente de información pobre, pero al menos vería si la efectividad de la poción de la verdad serviría. Arrastró al corajudo de Argus hasta la pared para recargarlo, observó el suero de la verdad  y cuidadosamente tomó tres gotitas con el gotero. Después abrió la boca del conserje y una a una fue vaciando el gotero. James estuvo a punto de pensar que Argus Filch necesitaba asearse, pero como estaba muy concentrado con su encomienda personal, volvió a alzar la varita y gritó: ¡_Enervate_!

Argus se puso de pie, parecía un zombi maligno. _Cornamenta tragó saliva e hizo que el sujeto en trance se sentara, de modo que quedaron casi a la misma altura._

—¿Me escucha, señor Filch? —indagó con educación bien actuada.

—Sí. —respondió Filch.

—Hagamos una prueba... dígame ¿Quién es el ser que más quiere en el Mundo entero?

—La _Señora Norris_.

—Excelente, entonces sí funciona. —James se acomodó el cabello, sus oscuros ojos se iluminaron de manera especial—. Quisiera que me respondieras unas preguntas, son sencillas... ¿conoces a Harry Potter?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué lo conoces?

—Harry Potter es un bribonzuelo Gryffindor que interrumpe la paz del colegio, pero le conocía antes de verlo, porque es un mago muy famoso, ya que destruyó a _quien-ustedes-saben._

—Ya veo... ¿Harry Potter es un travieso entonces?

—Potter siempre está en el sitio del crimen, pero siempre hay alguien que sale en su defensa.

"Creo que a Filch no le simpatiza Harry, ni modo" pensó James.

—Háblame de lo que sepas sobre su familia.

—El chico es huérfano porque _quien-ustedes-saben_ mató a sus padres la noche en que adquirió la cicatriz que siempre anda presumiendo.

—Pero quiero me digas porqué mataron a los Potter, algo debiste haber escuchado. Es muy común que siendo un conserje escuches rumores y verdades.

—...en una ocasión oí cuando Rosmerta, la dueña de Las Tres Escobas, hablaba con Hagrid al respecto, y quise espiar aún a sabiendas de que Potter no me simpatizaba. Hablaron sobre el traidor que entregó a los Potter a _quien-ustedes-saben_.

—Explícalo más claramente Filch.

—Parece que _Quien-ustedes-saben_ tenía un espía entre sus enemigos, y fue él quien entregó a los Potter.

—¿Por qué Vol... es decir, _Quien-tú-sabes_ , quería matar a James y Lily Potter?

—No sé.

—Entonces dime quien fue el traidor que entregó a los Potter. ¿Dónde está actualmente? ¿Recibió su merecido? 

—El traidor fue enviado a Azkaban después de que un mago pequeño pero a la vez grande logró detenerlo. Se dice que el traidor mató al menos a una docena de muggles cuando intentaba escapar de Peter Pettigrew.

—¡Peter! —se asombró James—¿Quieres decir que Pettigrew se enfrentó a el traidor para vengar a los Potter?

—Eso mencionaron Rosmerta y Hagrid aquel día en Hogsmeage. Peter Pettigrew fue asesinado por el traidor.

—¡No es posible! ¡¡PETER!! —se exaltó James, jalándose el cabello de la incredibilidad—¡Ese maldito inmundo no sólo se conformó con entregarnos, sino que acabó con la vida de uno de mis mejores amigos!... Y ni siquiera pude agradecerle a Peter… Mi buen Peter, que siempre demostró miedo pero que al parecer comenzó a tener valor... —había comenzado a llorar, pero logró contenerse porque la poción de la verdad no duraría mucho—Filch, te ordeno que me digas  QUIEN asesinó a Peter Pettigrew y entregó a los Potter a _Quien-tú-sabes_.

Con voz sin vida Filch prosiguió.

—La pieza más grande que encontraron de Pettigrew fue su dedo. Pero el culpable fue apresado y llevado directo a Azkaban, de donde escapó hace dos años para matar a Harry Potter.

—¿¡QUIÉN?!

—**SIRIUS BLACK**—respondió con calma Argus Filch, aunque para James fue demasiado.

Sencillamente algo tendría que haber salido mal. A lo mejor la poción no había surtido efecto y Filch le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Repite quien—mandó con desesperación.

—Sirius Black—volvió a decir.

—¡¡Estás mintiendo, Sirius no pudo hacerlo!!, ¡¡Maldita sea, di la verdad!!

—Sirius Black traicionó a los Potter—dijo Filch con una sonrisa demente mientras se desvanecía porque el efecto de la poción terminaba.

—¡Espera, aún no termino! ¡Despierta Filch y dime la verdad! —gritó histérico. —Debe haber algún error, Sirius JAMAS me traicionaría, antes se mataría... es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma y NO lo creo capaz de hacer tal calamidad... ¡Él no pudo traicionarme a mí y mucho menos matar a Peter, siempre lo ha defendido de los Slytherin!... ¡No! ¡No! —exclamó mientras bruscamente movía el cuerpo de Filch. Las lágrimas le corría libremente, le dolía el alma, en lo más profundo de su ser se negaba aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Dejó el cuerpo desmayado de Argus en el suelo sin ningún cuidado, con rapidez dejó libre a la _Señora Norris_ y se alejó del sitio directo hacia la biblioteca. Si lo que decía Filch era verdad lo más seguro era que viniera en los libros de historia de la magia del siglo XX.

En efecto, justo ahí venía su nombre, el de Lily. El pequeño Harry era un héroe y el villano era Sirius Black. Los libros habían plasmado la historia más terrorífica del milenio, al menos para James.

—Tiene que haber algún error... Sirius no pudo traicionar todo lo que es por Voldemort, ¡él no lo haría!... a penas que... que lo hayan dominado por la maldición Imperius... —maquinaba escondido en una esquina del recinto del saber—. _Canuto y __Lunático deben saberlo, por eso me lo han ocultado, para Sirius debe ser muy difícil saber que se convertirá en asesino, ¡me niego a aceptarlo!... no puedo creerlo, es muy doloroso... ¡Y además ha intentado matar a Harry!_

James sabía que tenía que calmarse. Ahora más que nunca deseaba cambiar el pasado. Quería limpiar el nombre de Sirius, quería comprender, pero nada justificaba que su amigo le hubiera entregado. Por otra parte estaba sumamente deprimido porque _Colagusano_ estaba muerto, había sido un "mártir".

—Tenías que haberte acordado Peter... que nunca pudiste ser más fuerte que nosotros... gracias por haber intentado vengarme, espero que donde sea que estés me escuches... pero Peter, no creo que haya sido culpa de Sirius, ¡debieron haberlo controlado!

Quería volver a enfermar para no pensar nada. Todas las energías que había tenido se habían gastado por la desilusión y la desesperanza.

—¡Sirius Black no puede ser un asesino!

--

_Hocicos ladró un par de veces y corrió alejándose de La Madriguera de los Weasley con mucho ánimo hasta alcanzar a su amigo Moony; por la ventanilla se asomaron Harry, Hermione y Ron para decirles adiós. El animago ladró de nueva cuenta y se detuvo frente a la recuperada pero gastada figura del Profesor Remus Lupin._

Este se inclinó ante los chicos y se acomodó el sombrero. Por supuesto, los días habían transcurrido desde su última misión, la cual consistía en asaltar Azkaban. A pesar de que dicha empresa no había sido satisfactoria, la esperanza había renacido en los miembros de la Orden del Fénix por la extraordinaria  recuperación de Dumbledore. Parecía que el mago plateado era una pieza imposible de erradicar para Voldemort a pesar de que Albus ya era anciano. Durante el transcurso de esos días, Sirius y Remus, con la aprobación del mismo Dumbledore, habían sacado a Harry de casa de los Dursley y lo habían trasladado con los Weasley. Harry 

se sintió sumamente especial por tener la oportunidad de convivir con su padrino y su antiguo profesor. Ahora había aterrizado su verano en casa de Ron, en donde también se hallaba Hermione, ya recuperada de los _Cruciatus. _

—Fin de la misión _Padfoot_, Harry podrá pasar el resto del verano con sus amigos, no más _muggles por ahora ¿Verdad?... supongo que las cosas no salieron del todo bien con el plan de Dumbledore, pero hicimos lo que pudimos, ahora él está recuperado de ese mortal ataque... No habrá de que preocuparse, La Madriguera cuenta con gran protección, además, Arabella siempre está cerca, vigilando a Harry—_Hocicos_ frunció su lanuda cara negra, como si tuviera nostalgia entre su desparpajado pelo negruzco—¡Vamos!, ¿No sería mejor que hablaras con ella, _Padfoot_?, sigue igual de confiable, así que no me mires así. Bueno… lo que en estos momentos tenemos qué hacer es regresar a la Casa de los Gritos, tienes que reencontrarte con ciertas personas, que según me informó Fletcher, no tardan en recuperarse de su enfermedad_

Sirius volvió a ladrar emocionado; ya estaba enterado de que pronto vería a los merodeadores del pasado.

--

La tarde estaba avanzada y todavía no tenían noticias de James. McGonagall creía que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto por parte de Potter, muy en el fondo estaba preocupada, como toda tía por su sobrino postizo. Remus Lupin y Sirius Black (los venidos del pasado) habían sido dados de alta y se dedicaban a buscar a su compañero merodeador.

—Probablemente se convirtió en _Cornamenta_ y fue a investigar al Bosque Prohibido.

—Pero no entiendo qué podría buscar en el bosque prohibido, _Canuto. —sinceró __Lunático con expresión preocupada—. Aún así nada perdemos con intentarlo-_

—¡Espera un poco Remus, viene una lechuza hacia nosotros!

—Se trata de _Pig_, la lechucita del pelirrojo Weasley.

"Irónico, todos los Weasley son pelirrojos" reflexionó Black, pero no dijo nada.

La atolondrada plateada _snitch voló hasta los muchachos y ululó orgullosa. Remus la felicitó por su vuelo, Sirius simplemente le arrebató la comunicación:_

—Mira _Moony_, ¡es una carta tuya!

—¿Mía?

—Bueno, de tío Lupin, tu YO adulto.

—¿Y qué esperas para abrirla?

—Uyy, qué carácter. Espera un poco:

_"Estimados Cornamenta, Canuto y Lunático:_

_            Por medio de Dumbledore me enteré de su enfermedad y lamenté no haber averiguado sobre si los habían herido los mortífagos, Figg se siente culpable pero ya ha superado el trauma. Lamento profundamente no haberme comunicado con ustedes en todo este tiempo, pero temo que estuvimos ocupadísimos. Esta tarde Harry ha llegado a casa de los Weasley, Hermione está recuperada, todos estarán protegidos y no habrá peligro de redadas._

_            Les escribo estas notas para avisarles que esta misma noche Sirius Black y yo nos instalaremos en la Casa de los Gritos, en cuanto estén totalmente restablecidos iré por ustedes, ya que Sirius tiene deseos  de explicar muchas cosas. _

_            Ron me prestó su lechuza, temo que no llegue, pero la hermanita de Harry, Ginny, aseguró que _Pig_ siempre cumplía sus cometidos.. _

_            Nos veremos pronto para informarles las nuevas; tendré que llevarlos de nueva cuanta con Madame Metamorfosis para que vuelva a hacer la poción. No habrá error porque ya han sido curados por Fletcher (ya ven que estamos bien informados). Espero no hayan curioseado cosas que no debían._

_Remus Lupin_

_P.D. Fletcher está revisando su _giratiempo_ pero aún no ha notado nada anormal en él._

—¿Has oído Remus?, ¡Por fin me veré a mí mismo!, estoy seguro de que el Sirius actual nos dirá toda la verdad... habrá que encontrar a James para que se entere.

—Tienes razón. Por fin sabremos quién es el verdadero traicionero.

—A lo mejor James sí fue al Bosque Prohibido a buscar información por parte de los Centauros, ¡vayamos _Moony!_

--

James había logrado tranquilizarse convirtiéndose en ciervo. Con su flamante cormanenta había sacado su furia corneando troncos viejos en donde se estrellaba a cada momento. El Bosque Prohibido se volvía oscuro por el atardecer y el sitio se estremecía cada vez que _Prongs_ hacía vibrar un árbol.

_Canuto y _Lunático_ notaron eso y al adentrarse en el espeso bosque descubrieron al animago ilegal estar fuera de control._

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí James? ¡Todo el día has estado desaparecido! —reclamó Black con brusquedad, Lupin asintió pero con menos rudeza.

Sorpresa para ellos dos fue ver que James volvía a ser humano y se lanzaba con furia hacia Sirius. Le estampó un puñetazo que lo tumbó.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —reprendió Sirius—, ¿estás loco o qué?

—James, cálmate—pidió Remus mientras trataba de separar a sus amigos.

—¡Maldita sea Sirius, ya sabes que odio que me mientan y eso has hecho! —gritó Potter golpeando nuevamente a Black, éste se defendió sujetando a su amigo de la túnica.

—¡No te he mentido!

—¡Me mentiste! ¡Me ocultaste que actualmente TE CREEN UN ASESINO PRÓFUGO DE AZKABAN! —exclamó histérico el de lentes y cabello azabache.

Sirius se detuvo, le temblaron las manos.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¡¿Cómo?!

—Eso no importa—dijo James.

—Pues te equivocas James, Sirius no es un asesino. —corrigió Remus.

—Pero ha sido culpa mía de todas maneras Remus, puedes desquitarte James.

—¡BASTA LOS DOS! —mandó Lupin arrastrando a James hacia el lado contrario de _Canuto_.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho Sirius, ¡yo no te creo capaz de semejante traición!, me ha dolido mucho la verdad y más aún tu mentira.

—Ocultar no es igual que mentir...

—¡Por Dios Santo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme que se cree que tu YO del futuro mató a nuestro Peter!?

—¿¡PETER!? — exclamaron Remus y Sirius.

—¡No! ¡No pude hacerlo! ¡No podría!, Peter es mi amigo... 

—Debiste estar dominado por el _Imperius porque dicen que a mí me entregaste... ¡Sirius, ¿te das cuenta?, yo no soporto que en el futuro tú nos traiciones, ¡no lo admito!, ¡NO LO CREO!, ¡te prohíbo que lo hagas y haré cualquier cosa para honrar tu nombre!_

—James... Sirius NO te entregó, todo el Mundo Mágico cree que fue él, pero es inocente ¿Comprendes?... y no te habíamos dicho nada para evitar esta reacción... sabíamos que iba a ser muy doloroso... más ahora, que sabemos que Peter no está con nosotros. Sinceramente dudo que Sirius lo haya matado, ¡es imposible, debe ser otro error!

—Pero lo he comprobado. Leí libros Remus, hay testigos y además Filch lo dijo y estaba influenciado por el suero de la verdad que robé del armario de Snape.

—¡¿Asaltaste el armario de Snape?!

—¡Eso carece de importancia!

—James, perdóname por arruinar tu vida. En realidad yo no te maté, pero si estoy involucrado de alguna manera tuve la culpa. 

—Yo no creo que tú me hayas entregado, al menos no estando consciente, ¡debiste estar dominado por el _Imperius!_

—Dumbledore nos dijo que culparon a Sirius, ¡¡pero es inocente!!, justamente escapó de Azkaban para evitar que asesinaran a Harry. ¡Esa es la verdad!

James suspiró aliviado, se secó las lágrimas. Sus ojos rojos estaban extraviados y asustados a más no poder. Caminó hacia Sirius, bajó la mirada, se puso nervioso.

—Esto... debe ser aún más difícil para ti que para mí ¿Verdad Sirius?... es decir... enterarte de que te culpan... yo creo firmemente que tú eres incapaz de traicionar tus principios; nunca dudé de ti Sirius, pero me dolió no enterarme por medio de ti.

—Iba a explicarte cuando me enterara de quién era el verdadero culpable, Remus y yo íbamos a averiguarlo... no podía llegarte con argumentos a la mitad...

—Tendrían que habérmelo dicho—renegó James, levantando la mirada hacia el castaño y el moreno—, hubiera sido más sencillo...

Sonrió con tristeza y le ofreció la mano a Sirius, supongo que para disculparse. Pero Sirius, al darle la mano a su mejor amigo lo jaló para darle un abrazo fraternal., Remus se sintió aliviado, haber visto esa pelea entre sus amigos no había sido precisamente agradable y ordinario.

—Si estamos en momento de revelaciones, propongo aventurarnos a la Casa de los Gritos. 

—¡Buena idea Remus!, _Prongs, tienes qué leer esta carta que nos mandó tío Lupin._

Potter tomó el pergamino y leyó la letra descuidada de su amigo-adulto.

—¡No podemos esperar más!... desobedeceremos lo que nos pidió Lupin, me urge ver al Sirius Black del futuro, ¡él nos dirá quién es el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Peter y de Lily! — dijo James muy decidido—habrá que ir al _sauce_ _boxeador de inmediato._

—Pero no tenemos manera de entrar sin _Colagusano... —se entristeció Remus, al recordar a su regordete amigo que actualmente creían muerto (Jaja. Ilusos)— La señora Pomfrey tenía una técnica mágica para entrar, pero no sé si aún funcione…_

—Buscaré el nudo del árbol lanzando piedras, ¡ya lo verán!... yo también deseo verme a mí mismo, ¡pasé más de 10 años en el infierno más grande! ¡Con los _Dementores_ y la hambruna!... podré parecer cobarde, pero no deseo vivir eso.

—¡Por supuesto que no, no lo mereces!... cambiaremos el futuro, ¡no importa si infringimos la ley natural del tiempo!...  ¡Está decido! ¡Vamos a la Casa de los Gritos, necesitamos conversar con Sirius.

--

Continuará…

--

**_Notas2: ¡Espero les haya gustado!, sí, tal vez no quedó muy bien, pero al menos me pareció interesante cuando James investigó esas verdades falsas, me gustó que surgiera ése malentendido para hacerlos sufrir un poco, ¡pero bueno!, ya en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá el adulto PADFOOT, a ver qué sucede, ¡hay mucho qué explicar!_**

**_Sobre lo de que Dumbledore Recibió el Beso del Dementor sin morir, luego se explicará. Hay una razón para todo, y bueno, aunque Albus es genial, tampoco es todopoderoso, por eso hay una razón. Espero lo de la misión en Azkaban no haya estado muy incoherente, quería ponerle algo de acción, y me pareció buena la idea, quizá algo disparatada, pero era una alternativa, que de resultar buena, daría muchos beneficios… ahora Voldemort tiene el poder de la prisión, de los presos y los Dementores, ¿qué pasará?_**

**_No hubo muchas escenas sobre el pasado, debido a que necesitaré un capítulo especial para desarrollarlas, así que no crean que me he olvidado de Lily. Tampoco me olvidé de Harry, aunque sé que estuvo muy recesivo en este capítulo… desgraciadamente son muchos personajes y debo ir con calma, ya que todos tienen su importancia._**

**_Gracias otra vez por seguir leyendo, todo un honor, gracias también por la paciencia. Como les dije, el próximo capítulo estará interesante, ¡no sé lo vayan a perder!_**

****

**_Y ahora paso a contestar Reviews._**

****

**_*Bunny1986.- Finalmente le he continuado a la historia, espero te siga gustando. Gracias por leer._**

****

**_*Padme.-¡Hola!, espero te siga gustando mi historia, Padme, me ayudan muchos tus ánimos. Sobre lo del final, es decir, sobre quien escribía el pergamino, te puedo responder que sí es James, pero no es el James que Lily conoce, es un James de otro tiempo… la verdad está un poco confuso, pero lo explicaré detalladamente cuando llegue el momento, después de todo ésa es parte importante de la trama. Y sí, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de que Lily se reúna con James y Harry, ¿verdad que sería lindo?... ¡Bueno, gracias por leer!, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, que tratará del reencuentro de los Sirius. No te preocupes, te prometo que haré sufrir a la rata, y Ginny, pues… ya luego verás qué sucede con ella. ¡Saludos y gracias una vez más!_**

****

**_*Joyce Granger: ¡Hola!, muchas, pero muchas gracias por seguirle a mi fic, qué bueno que te pareció bueno el capítulo… Pues sí, es difícil pensar que Siri-Pooh use lentes, pero como en este capítulo se la pasaron enfermos mantuvo su hermosísima mirada azul, igualmente Remsie con sus ojos grises resplandeciendo por ahí!... Ya verás en el próximo capítulo lo que sucede con los "sobrinos de la profesora McGonagall", te adelanto que hacen una visita al Ministerio y Percy los cuida… Ahh, y los dos Sirius se encuentran._**

**_P.D. Vivo en la Ciudad de Guadalajara, México… así que eres de Chile, ¿de qué parte?_**

****

**_*Lyko.- Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero te siga gustando el fic… Ah, y lamento la tardanza, pero es que me tienen prisionera en la escuela. Y bueno, prometo esmerarme más en el próximo capítulo… aunque es posible que haga sufrir a los personajes un poquito más._**

****

**_*Altariel.- ¡Qué bueno que te gustó mi fic!, me halagas mucho y te agradezco que hayas incluido a mi historia entre tus favoritas. Prometo que muy pronto los merodeadores estarán en Hogwarts junto con Harry, y Peter, pues ya verás el tipo de papel que desempeñará (no hay que olvidar que manejo al Peter del pasado y al del presente). También luego se verán las parejas, es probable el Ron/Hermi, me encanta la pareja, pero hasta eso que nunca se sabe conmigo. Espero te siga gustando el fic, ¡hasta pronto!_**

****

**_*Danae Weasley.-Me da gusto que te agradara mi fic, ¡gracias por leer!, todos los comentarios que recibo me animan a continuar publicando. Jeje, a mí también me fascinan Sirius y James, y la pareja que éste último hace con Lily también, y el lindo Harry es adorable. Lamento la tardanza de esta capítulo, se cruzó con mis exámenes, pero espero que te siga gustando, gracias otra vez._**

****

**_*Chica.-¡Hola!, muchas gracias por seguirle a mi fic, y sí, tus ánimos me ayudan mucho n__n, no importa que los reviews sean cortos o largos, me gusta lean lo que escribo, creo que con los comentarios puedo mejorar. ¡Ah!, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, en el próximo capítulo Sirius-adulto y Sirius-peke se encontrarán en el siguiente capítulo, ¡a ver que sucede!, porque como acabas de leer, Sirius-peke no la está pasando nada bien con ese "mala fama" que tiene su futuro en todo el mundo mágico. ¡Gracias, espero te siga gustando mi historia!_**

****

**_*Sophie Lupin.- ¡Nihao amiga!, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te siga gustando… yo también creo que Remus con ojos azules ( tono de iris que le prestó Sirius con la metamorfosis) le han de ir a la perfección. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, y espero sigamos en contacto. Nunca dejes de escribir fics._**

****

**_*Lara.- ¡Amiga!, gracias por entrar de nuevo a mi historia. Para mí es un honor que la leas, me das muchos ánimos y por eso prometo esforzarme para no decepcionar con esta historia. Te agradezco todo lo que me dices, ¡gracias!, tú no te quedas atrás, eres de las mejores escritoras de FF.net, y tampoco exagero. Bueno, espero seguir sorprendiéndote con este fic, supongo que sí sorprenderé porque estoy medio loca y me la paso dándole giros a la vida de estos pobres personajes. Y sí, pronto leerás cuando los merodeadores conozcan a Malfoy y asistan a una clase de pociones del quinto curso, espero queden decentes esas escenas. ¡Te debo mail, una vez más gracias!, espero te siga gustando._**

****

**_*Hikari Takaishi Y.-¡Hopolapa, apamipigapa!, qué gusto que sigas leyendo mi fic, ¡espero con ansias que te siga agradando!... ¿se te hace que describí bien a Colagusano?, espero que sí, yo considero que a veces es complicado captar la esencia de los personajes, así que ojalá no haya quedado muy incoherente… y bueno, sí haré sufrir a los Sirius, ya ves que desde este cap sufren los personajes. Qué bueno que te gustaron los detallitos cómicos, como lo de gatolandia (ay amiga, estoy bien loca a veces y pongo unas incoherencias…).  Ojalá el fic te siga teniendo  en suspenso!, y que la conexión mágica entre Lily y James siga causando algo emocionante. ¡Gracias amiga, significa mucho para mí que leas!_**

****

**_*AIOV.- Champ-kun, gracias por tu comentario, no importa que hayas tardado, se te agradece. Suerte en tus exámenes, ya verás que todo te sale bien. ¿Así que te gustó Madame M?, pues ya ves que sigue saliendo, no tan psicópata, pero ya verás luego!... y espero te guste este capítulo, no recuerdo si ya te había platicado de él. Nos vemos y salúdame a todos por allá._**

****

**_*Arwen.- Gracias por tu comentario, me animas mucho, Qué bueno que te parece un fic original. Y claro que le hago promoción a tu página, buscaré el e-mail en donde me la das y la pondré en mis datos de ff.net, ¿te parece?, y luego actualizaré este capítulo para incluir la dirección. ¡Gracias por leer!, y ya leí el comentario de "Escuela para niños Elegidos", gracias también. Hasta pronto, te escribiré un mail a brevedad posible._**

****

**_*Dadaiiro.- ¡Amiga!, una vez más gracias por tu elocuente comentario, ya sabes de antemano que me encantan y la verdad me animas mucho. Pues ¿Qué te diré?, espero que no haya arruinado este cap, qué bueno que te gustó el anterior, me quedó algo cómico, hasta electrocuté a Sirius-joven!, pero bueno, ya sabes cómo es mi humor  de raro. En efecto, Peter-rata-del futuro parece traer algo entre manos, pero ya veremos luego… y sobre Lily y el mapa, pues eso se explicará más adelante, hoy la pobre quedó algo recesiva al igual que el lindo Harry, pero tendrán su momento de triunfo. Gracias por todo, y ojalá y te siga agrandando el escrito… ¡nos vemos luego!_**

****

**_*Lizbeth.- ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!, y bueno, ya ves que lo he continuado lo antes posible (espero la próxima vez tardar menos en actualizar) , así que espero la historia no te decepcione y te siga agrandando._**

****

****

**_Y a todos los que no dejaron comentario, pero leyeron o me enviaron mail, gracias._**

****

****

**_Atte. CieloCriss_**


	7. Casi Luna Llena y Las dos versiones de S...

**Notas 1:**** Siendo hoy 11 de julio doy por terminado el capítulo siete de esta saga. De nueva cuenta me disculpo por la tardanza, siempre digo que tardaré menos en publicar, pero por una razón u otra, termino demorándome más de lo debido. Antes que nada, gracias por seguir mi historia a pesar de lo tardona que soy; voy a 'implementar' un nuevo sistema, trataré de publicar cada tres semanas este fic (si por alguna razón extraoficial me tardo más, daré un aviso ^^); con la salida del libro 5 me han dado ganas de seguir desarrollando esta idea… ciertamente este fic se sale totalmente de la idea del libro 5, porque aquí el objetivo es cambiar la historia, o al menos girarla… aún así puede que haya detallitos (insignificantes, creo yo) de _La Orden del Fénix_ (en su mayoría descripciones, y luego tomando en cuenta que sólo he leído cuatro capítulos del nuevo tomo…). Ojalá que este capítulo les llegue a gustar, ¡Los Sirius se verán  frente a frente! **

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga _Dadaiiro por prestarme el libro 5, también porque tomé unos tips de una traducción que hizo para una descripción. Agradecimientos a __AIOV por sus ánimos, y a todos los que me han mandado mails. _**

**Resumiendo: En el último capítulo que publiqué, Hubo un ataque por parte de la Orden del Fénix a la prisión de Azkaban, en donde Dumbledore cayó en una trampa y fue gravemente herido. En el pasado Lily y Peter descubren que el pergamino que hallaron es un James diferente al que ellos conocen. Por otra parte, los merodeadores del pasado enfermaron a causa de una especie de maldición que Peter le lanzó a Remus en un cap pasado; pero luego se recuperaron y James Potter usó la pócima de la verdad para descubrir la realidad, pero la emplea en Filch y cae en el error de ser mal-informado sobre el tema **Sirius**… el caso es que los chicos y James tienen un enfrentamiento, luego el Lupin adulto les manda una carta en donde les informa que él y el Sirius-grande están en la casa de los gritos… eso es más que nada a grandes rasgos lo que ha pasado.**

**Bueno, los dejo con la lectura… ojalá la estructura del fic no los confunda (manejo varios personajes, tiempos y escenas). Como recordatorio diré que lo que está en negritas es del pasado, uso los sobrenombres de los merodeadores en inglés y en español.**

**Fanfiction****: Harry Potter******

**_~girahistoria~_****__**

Por CieloCriss

***********

**Casi Luna Llena y Las dos versiones de Sirius Black**

***********

**Había un atardecer en el corazón de James Potter, no era sólo la noche que caía y a la vez arropaba con un manto estelar. Sin duda alguna había sido un día muy difícil para él y sus amigos, y lo peor era que aún no terminaba. Por eso _Prongs miraba con temor la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Can Mayor, sabía que el astro más destacado era la razón del porqué su mejor amigo se llamaba Sirius... en pocas palabras, la estrella que observaba y trataba de fijar en su mente, era la Sirio, la más brillante, la más sorprendente para él en esos momentos. ¿Sería realmente cierto todo lo que había descubierto?, James nunca iba a olvidar el momento en que la poción de la verdad, en boca del squib Filch, le destapó que su mejor amigo era un asesino. Sintió impotencia, furia, tristeza, pero por alguna extraña razón la decepción no aterrizó en sus sentimientos: Sirius debía haber tenido una excusa lo suficientemente válida, ¡no podía haber matado a Peter!, ¡no los había entregado a Voldemort!... El hecho de que los amigos de su tiempo le hubieran ocultado la verdad le dolía mucho más que el futuro, porque James tenía planeado cambiarlo, ya no era una tentación, era un necesidad._**

Por eso estaba ahora frente al Sauce Boxeador, el árbol más sorprendente de todo el colegio Hogwarts, el árbol que más guardaba secretos, el árbol que encerró por muchos años a Lupin en una pesadilla que sus amigos convirtieron en tertulia. Por el pasadizo se encontraría justamente con dos de los merodeadores, pero no a los que tenía al lado (que tenían, como él, 15 años) sino a dos adultos que ya habían transitado una vida llena de pesadillas y de Voldemort. Iba a ver al Sirius del futuro, él le contaría todo, es lo único que anhelaba en esos momentos, por eso el raciocinio no le permitía percibir el calor que fluía por su cuerpo como una rezagada fiebre... James quería afrontar la verdad, saber porqué el mundo mágico culpaba a _Canuto_ de su muerte y la de Lily, ¡y ni hablar de Peter Pettigrew!

Sirius estaba estático, buscando con la mirada el nudo que debían pulsar para paralizar al Sauce Boxeador. Sin Peter no era sencillo, sin su amigo que se convertía en rata las cosas seguro nunca serían las mismas, ¿por qué demonios lo culpaban a él de la muerte de _Wormtail_? ¡El nunca lo mataría!, Peter era un chico al cual le gustaba proteger, jamás herir y denigrar. Sirius se sentía muy desgraciado, por eso no podía moverse, no quería estallar enfrente de los chicos, él siempre tenía pinta de ser un muchacho fuerte, alegre, con casta. No debía caer devastado por las noticias del futuro, nunca se lo perdonaría. Vería a su Yo-Adulto con la mayor calma posible, mostrando su alegría "Sé que en mi estado adulto ya no sonrío, si llego y me derrumbo ante mi Yo-grande, perderé mi energía antes de tiempo, y no creo que eso le agrade al Sirius de esta época" pensó muy seguro, cruzó los brazos, y abrió la boca para romper el silencio que se había gestado desde hacía unos minutos.

-Si no queda más remedio, comenzaré a lanzar piedras al azar. No recuerdo cómo entrábamos a pesar de que apenas hace un mes que estuve aquí. Todo parece diferente, el árbol ya no es el mismo.

-Tampoco nosotros- sentenció James, con la voz quebradiza, como la de un cristal.

-Quizá yo pueda hacer algo; cuando la señora Pomfrey me trae, bueno... ella tiene su técnica para adentrarse al pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador. - avisó Lupin, quien traía mayor cordura en aquellos momentos - Nada más denme algo de tiempo para recordar exactamente lo que hace.

-Entonces lo dejaremos en tus manos, Remus - delegó James.

Remus suspiró y trató de recordar cómo la enfermera del colegio podía calmar al Sauce Boxeador, el chico no se explicaba el porqué esto no le estaba resultando fácil, las miradas de sus amigos lo ponían nervioso, era como si el licántropo fuera una gota de esperanza en medio de un desierto sediento de alegrías.

_-¡Accio leño!- gritó sin pensarlo mucho. Había apuntado con su varita una larga rama que no traía hojas a su alrededor, era lisa y de color gris._

-¿Con esa cosa abrirás el pasadizo y paralizarás al árbol? - preguntó James, tocándose la cabeza - ¿Será un tiro al blanco o algo así, _Moony?_

-Algo así - sinceró Lupin -; a decir verdad me sorprende que esta vara  vieja aún esté aquí. A simple vista es un palo cualquiera, pero la verdad es que es un bastón amaestrado, es muy probable que mi tono de voz funcione y obedezca.

-¿Eh? - se admiró Sirius - Bueno, realmente no importa, sólo date prisa, estoy seguro de que McGonagall y sus secuaces han de estar buscándonos por todo el colegio para encamarnos de nueva cuenta… dizque todavía no estamos curados de la estúpida fiebre que casi nos mata.

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es recordar como lo lanzaba Madame Pomfrey, y ¡claro!, tengo que darle la contraseña.

-¡¿Contraseña?! - se exaltaron los muchachos.

-No se preocupen, llevo 5 años en el colegio y nunca la han cambiado, debe ser la misma.

Respiraron más tranquilos, Remus visualizó el panorama y lanzó el palo, después gritó.

-¡_Ranas de chocolate!_

-¿Esa es la contraseña? ¿La puso Dumbledore? - preguntó James, alzando la ceja. Remus encogió los hombros y apuntó hacia el "bastón domesticado".

El palo había seguido una trayectoria elíptica perfecta. La velocidad fue en aumento hasta estrellarse en un nudo de raíces que estaba en cierta parte del árbol. El movimiento cesó de pronto, los animagos y el hombre-lobo sonrieron agradecidos, el plan había funcionado.

-Recuérdame que te dé un regalo, Remus - le dijo Sirius mientras tomaba la delantera y se metía al pasadizo.

-Eso no se me olvidará – respondió Lupin, tratando de animar a sus amigos con su sutil humor. Esperó a que James se infiltrara, pero éste le dio el pase, James quería ir a mero atrás, y Remus no supo porqué.

Fue así como empezó la caminata por el largo pasadizo que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos. Aunque dicha casa se distinguía por leyendas de fantasmas angustiantes, el silencio se hacía presente, parecía que era el dueño de toda la región. Sirius iba a la cabecera del grupo, casi no se detenía y pocas veces se cercioraba de que lo seguían Remus y James. Agradecía ir un poco más separado, porque podía llorar libremente sin que nadie lo viera. Sus lágrimas iban cayendo una tras otras, era un llanto quedo, callado, pero que tenía impreso dolor. ¿Qué le diría a su Yo-Adulto para animarlo? ¿De qué hablarían?, ¡Pardiez!, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo saludarlo, mucho más complicado iba a ser decirle que lamentaba el futuro... todo era un revoltijo de emociones que chocaban como autos con conductores ebrios. Lupin iba en el centro, él sí iba pendiente tanto de Sirius, como de J. Potter. Uno iba muy rápido, otro más lento. Sus adorables ojos plateados se arqueaban de un lado al otro, era como ver un "partido de tenis" en vivo. Entonces sucedió lo que llevaba imaginando minutos atrás, _Cornamenta_ se detuvo y se recargó en una de las paredes de la caverna.

-Espérame un momento, Remus - pidió con la misma voz quebradiza e indecisa.

Remus asintió.

-¡Sirius, detente un rato! ¡Sirius! ¿Qué no escuchas?

-Deja a Sirius, quiero que se adelante - admitió James -. De hecho, es por él que me he detenido.

-¿Qué dices?

-Creo que sería muy incómodo interrumpir el momento en el que los dos Sirius se encuentren... además... creo que estoy muy... descontrolado. No quiero que nadie me vea así, Remus. Estoy muy mal, no puedo controlarme a mí mismo. Quizás fue... precipitado esta decisión de desobedecer a tío Lupin para adentrarnos a la Casa de los Gritos... yo pensaba en llegar a reclamar, pero no tengo derecho, menos si el Sirius actual no tiene la culpa. Pero es que no entiendo lo que siento, quiero que alguien pague todas estas tragedias de Lily muerta, Harry huérfano… y definitivamente Sirius Black no va a ser ese sujeto, ¡menos si ha sido el mayor perjudicado! - la voz del chico tenía altibajos incomprensibles para Remus, lo único que pudo hacer para hacerle ver su empatía fue rodear a su amigo con su brazo.

-No tienes porqué perturbarte por tu descontrol, has sido muy valiente al afrontar todo esto. Creo que fue una buena idea dejar que _Canuto_ se nos adelantara, le espera un momento especial - Al tocar a James el canelo hombre lobo percibió que su amigo ardía en fiebre. No dijo nada porque no valía la pena mencionar ese detalle que no detendría al joven Potter de sus terquedades.

--

-¿Y no puede ser hoy, Remus? He esperado mucho tiempo.

-Ya te dije que aún están recuperándose del veneno del _morbo Affligi_, no es bueno causarles un infarto antes de tiempo. Les mandé una lechuza para prepararlos, por otra parte McGonagall aún no está enterada de que hemos regresado, mañana me presentaré ante ella para explicarle las nuevas órdenes de Dumbledore. Al parecer será la encargada de resolver los problemas legales del colegio hasta que Dumbledore se recupere; como ves, no podemos actuar por impulso, suficiente fue con lo que aconteció en Azkaban y luego con Harry. Las cosas van lentas, pero seguras.

Sirius Black cruzó los brazos y se recargó con desgano en un viejo sofá, los años que llevaba fuera de Azkaban le habían hecho bien, al menos ya no parecía un cadáver viviente. Estos meses que había pasado con su amigo Remus habían mejorado su ánimo a pesar de la pasada misión que había tenido en Azkaban, le gustaba tener a _Moony_ cerca. Era como en los viejos tiempos, ambos eran parte de una organización prestigiosa que luchaba en contra del mago más tenebroso del mundo: Lord Voldemort. Sirius era ahora parte de la acción, estaba cerca el día en que recuperaría su honor y 'asaría viva' a la rata traicionera de _Wormtail_. Además, su ahijado Harry confiaba ciegamente en él: el mejor amigo del /ahora/ difunto James Potter sentía que podía pagar sus crímenes cuidando a Harry, después de todo ese muchacho era lo único que le quedaba.

Recientemente Black se había enterado de que tres polizontes del pasado habían aterrizado en su época. James, Remus y el mismo Sirius estaban de visita en ese tiempo pero aún tenían 15 años. La sangre le saltaba de la emoción y del nerviosismo. Era su única oportunidad de pedir perdón a James por no haberlo salvado, era el momento en el que de nueva cuenta se vería como solía ser cuando era feliz. Sin duda alguna la vida sabía dar sus buenas sorpresas.

-Aunque es posible que... no reúna las fuerzas para hablar con los chicos, ¿por qué ellos no saben nada?- preguntó el adulto Sirius.

-Porque Dumbledore creyó que tendrías que ser tú mismo quien les contara la verdad, yo estuve de acuerdo, toda esa verdad gira alrededor de tu persona, imposible que yo les dijera la realidad... ¡menos lo de Peter!

-¡No menciones ese nombre en mi presencia Remus!

-El Peter de la época de ellos no es el que tú odias...

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado - renegó Sirius, interrumpiendo en el acto a su amigo Moony -. El problema será decírselos sin causarles ese dolor... pero no hay remedio, sé muy bien que terminarán por averiguarlo.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero el estar enfermos los detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que no cayeran en equivocaciones.

-_A lo mejor no fue el tiempo suficiente - habló una voz juvenil, que se escuchó de pronto. El ruido de unos pasos desconcertó a los amigos-adultos. El que habían escuchado era Sirius-adolescente._

-¡Sirius Black! - regañó Lupin, haciendo a un lado una de las mecedoras. Ahí había permanecido oculto el joven animago del pasado.

-Err... hola, tío Lupin - saludó con nerviosismo mientras el antiguo profesor cruzaba los brazos en señal de repruebo.

-Maldita sea, confío en ustedes y me salen con una desobediencia. Sirius, les dije claramente que mañana nos íbamos a encontrar. ¿Qué tal si los vio algún mortífago?, les advertí que esto no era un juego, pero ¡Un momento!, ¿están James y Remus aquí?

-En efecto, no pudimos esperar - sinceró el ojiazul con el rostro angustiado.

Lupin suspiró  y se golpeó la frente, al darse cuenta de que ahora no le correspondía intervenir, dejó que las dos versiones de Sirius tuvieran un momento íntimo para saludarse. Él les miró con interés, pero al mismo tiempo discreción, sabía (por experiencia propia) que saludarse a sí mismo no era algo sencillo de efectuar.

-Así que... finalmente tengo el gusto de verme... ¡es decir, verte! - dijo con sutileza el Sirius de 15 años a su homólogo del presente.

-... - el Sirius adulto no respondió, lo siguió observando.

-Esto es vergonzoso, realmente no sé qué decirme - admitió el _'little Padfoot'_, un tanto consternado -. Pero al verte me doy cuenta de que todas aquellas barbaridades que dicen en contra mía son puras mentiras... estás demacrado, es decir, al menos en mi época, cuando hago algo que algunos consideran "malévolo", me siento hasta orgulloso de mis diabluras y...

Entonces Sirius-Adulto se acercó a su Yo-Pequeño y le sonrió. Le dio gusto ver la energía y el esfuerzo que hacía el muchacho para no flaquear ante él, se notaba que era complicado para el pobre animago tratar de verse fuerte ante él.

-Sí, es vergonzoso verte a ti mismo otra vez de joven, porque siendo adulto piensas que el joven se decepcionará de lo que ha sido su vida. – dijo el adulto y sin decir nada más le dio un abrazo cándido, cosa que dejó a Lupin boquiabierto: el Sirius actual ya no era tan expresivo, evitaba el contacto. Sin embargo ahora abrazaba a su Yo del pasado con mucha melancolía. -Quizás debas derrumbarte joven Sirius, yo no me sentiré decepcionado.

Pero _Canuto-chico no se derrumbó, le entró fuerza para explicar._

-Teníamos qué venir - habló mientras abandonaba el abrazo -, ya no podíamos más con esta angustia. Si James no hubiera averiguado por su cuenta hubiéramos esperado, ¡pero es que!

-¿¡Que James averiguó por su cuenta!? - exclamó Sirius-adulto, de nuevo sus ojeras crecieron como por arte de magia.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que averiguó?

A Sirius-joven se le nublaron los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Luego le brillaron sus pupilas negras y desafiantes, se dirigió al adulto que sería en años después.

-Dime que no es cierto Sirius Black, dime que no maté a Peter Pettigrew como lo dicen los libros. ¡Dile a James que yo no lo traicioné! ¡Ni a él ni a Lily!... ¡Yo no pude matar a Peter! ¡No soy un asesino! ¡Nunca me rebajaría a trabajar para el maldito de Voldemort! ¡JAMAS!... ni siquiera podrían controlarme con el _Imperius_, ¡Dime que todo esto es mentira! - gritó _Padfoot_ al borde del colapso.

-¡Maldita sea! - gruñó Sirius-adulto - ¡Maldita rata! ¡Claro que no la maté, pero la mataría si la tuviera enfrente!

-¿¡Cómo dices?! - se asustó Sirius-joven.

-¡Basta _Canuto, si actúas así vas a confundir más a tu Yo del pasado!_

Sirius-adulto volvió a gruñir y se silenció.

-¡Quiero saber todo, tío Lupin! - reclamó el muchacho.

-¿Has dicho que James y Remus están aquí?, pues será mejor que salgan de sus escondites, si la verdad tiene que salir a la luz hoy, tiene que ser de frente a frente. Y con cordura, no a base de gritos, como en estos momentos. Todo puede complicarse, como la vez en que Harry descubrió la verdad.

-No están escondidos, sólo se retrazaron, deben de seguir en el túnel.

-Bien, iré por ellos, así les daré tiempo a solas, para que se calmen. ¿Dices que James averiguó por su cuenta? ¿Qué exactamente averiguó?

-¿Qué otra cosa?, ¡cree que soy un asesino en la actualidad! ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?... además, Dumbledore no nos había dicho que YO había matado a Peter, ¡lógicamente James se puso muy mal!, le molestó no estar enterado. Sé que él aún cree en mí, pero necesitamos saber, no podíamos esperar.

-James... - susurró Sirius-adulto - ¿aún cree en mí?, ¿hablas en serio?

Lupin se adentró al pasadizo para traer a los jóvenes restantes. Los dos Sirius quedaron solos.

-Sí, hablo en serio. James Potter cree en Sirius Black.

-Jamás he podido perdonarme lo que sucedió. Yo no maté a James, pero fue como si hubiera escrito su sentencia de muerte - lamentó el viejo _Padfoot_ -.A lo mejor esta es mi oportunidad para pedirle perdón, ¿te das cuenta?

-Sí, pero la verdad es que no entiendo qué rayos pasó. ¿Qué tendré que ver yo en todo ese asunto? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo.

-Lo vas a entender Sirius... pero tendrás que ser fuerte, porque tu voluntad es lo que me ha mantenido con vida a mí. Todos los recuerdos que tú me formaste me dan ánimos, y por eso vivo, por Harry y los recuerdos.

--

El antiguo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras encontró a su Yo-Pequeño y a James muy cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. Los saludó; mientras iban hacia los Sirius les explicó la situación.

-Nos adelantamos, es verdad. Aunque creo que por razones válidas - había admitido Remus-chico -No podíamos seguir con la incertidumbre, las malas informaciones están a nuestro alrededor, era posible que más mentiras llegaran a nuestros oídos, no podíamos seguir así.

-Yo necesito saber toda la verdad- exigió James.

-James, eso ya lo sé, pronto sabrás, así que te ruego que tengas paciencia, también debes decirme quién te informó lo que averiguaste- mencionó Remus-adulto.

-Le apliqué el suero de la verdad al conserje, luego revisé en libros - se limitó a contestar. En esos momentos el joven Potter no era de muchas palabras.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la habitación en donde la chimenea brillaba de lumbre, James volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Será mejor que vayas primero tú, Remus - le dijo a su amigo licántropo de 15 años -. Después de todo así será más sencillo... creo que para el Sirius actual debe de ser muy complicado todo esto, y bueno, salúdalo tú primero...

-Eres muy considerado - le sonrió el profesor Lupin, mientras su otro Yo entraba al cuarto.

-Yo creo en Sirius Black, tío Lupin, eso es todo. Porque creo en él considero por él, no puedo decir que lo comprendo... pero pienso en sus dificultades. Mi mejor amigo NUNCA será un hombre sin honor, quizá dudé y me tambaleé un poco al enterarme de la verdad, pero al ver al Sirius de mi época declarar en su propia defensa me detuve, no por sus palabras, sino por su mirada.

-No recordaba que fueras tan maduro James, Harry estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Tú crees?, nahh, no creo que antes de llegar a esta época fuera maduro. Son las circunstancias las que me obligan a crecer, aunque yo no lo desee. ¿Oye Remus?, tú crees que ya deba entrar, muero por saber todo, y por saludar al Sirius de esta época...

-Creo que ya has esperado lo suficiente, entremos.

Las piernas le temblaron en ese momento. Era el momento de la verdad. El muchacho se mordió el labio y con paso indeciso se fue acercando adonde afrontaría algo que volvería a hacer girar su vida. Se asomó con presteza y vislumbró a sus dos amigos jóvenes entablar plática con Sirius-adulto. A ése Sirius lo fotografió mentalmente para analizarlo a su ritmo: Pelo oscuro, desordenado, largo. Ojos hundidos, cansados, ojerosos, nerviosos. Figura levemente jorobada, no se erguía… Al lado de ésa triste silueta estaba otra muy similar, pero mucho más joven y con alegría interna. Había dos Sirius, dos personalidades, lo curioso es que tenían la misma alma. James lo sabía.

Entró sin pensar más, hizo ruido para llamar la atención de todos, no quería quedar oculto en la sombra. Era un momento muy incómodo porque no sabía cómo actuar, pero tenía fe en que pasaría con rapidez y todo ese miedo se esfumaría cuando supiera la verdad.

-Sirius... - murmuró, intentando saludar. Black-Adulto se sintió atrapado en un laberinto sin salida. Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe y muy reales. Ya no había más ilusiones, tenía enfrente a su mejor amigo James Potter. ¡En estos momentos estaba viendo a James vivo!, con los lentes y los ojos marrones, con la mirada inteligente y suspicaz... ahí estaba James ¡Su James!, a quien no había podido ni salvar ni proteger. ¿Cómo saludarlo sin estallar?, Sirius-Adulto sabía que ese día todos habían sufrido lo suficiente.

-Ho-hola James - tartamudeó, se acercaba con torpeza.

Cuando llegó hasta el muchacho se inclinó ligeramente y lo sostuvo de los hombros.

-¡James, ¿realmente eres tú?!

James asintió, nuevamente incómodo, Sirius-adulto prosiguió.

-James... esto es un milagro, es mi oportunidad de redimir todo aquello que... ¡Perdóname James, por favor!, ¡perdona que te haya metido en esa trampa!, me di cuenta, pero fue tarde ¡ya te había entregado!... y cuando llegué, te vi inerte, ¡y a Lily!... Oh James, cuánto lo siento, ¡fue culpa mía!, pensé que, podría ayudarte, que te sería de utilidad, ¡Y HARRY, JAMES!, ni siquiera pude cuidarlo, ¡él me creía culpable, justo como ahora tú lo crees!, pero tengo qué explicártelo James, tienes qué saberlo. - rogó el prófugo de la justicia, todos los presentes estaban atónitos mientras oían. Sirius-adulto estaba a punto de llorar. – Perdóname James, por lo que más quieras, perdóname por no haberte salvado…

-Yo... no puedo perdonarte - sinceró James -. No sé que debo perdonarte Sirius... yo no soy el James con el que te debes disculpar si acaso hiciste algo... yo soy un James diferente, más joven...

-Sólo perdóname James... si lo haces tú, el James adulto lo hará, porque ambos fueron la misma persona, ambos son mi mejor amigo.

-Entonces te p-p-per-dono - dijo James, tallándose los ojos.

Sirius se sintió aliviado por primera vez en catorce años, soltó a su joven amigo y se desvaneció en el sillón que se hallaba atrás de él, la vista se le hundió en sus recuerdos, poco a poco fue controlándose. James no fue capaz de preguntar acerca de Peter y del traidor.

-Remus, acompáñame a traer el té, necesitamos relajarnos, nos espera una larga noche - le dijo Lupin a su Yo-niño, éste asintió rápidamente.

-Remus, no hay tiempo para ningún té - sentenció Sirius-adulto -. Estoy seguro de que los merodeadores querrán saber toda la verdad, así que... lo mejor será tomar asiento, necesito de tu ayuda Remus, ya me conoces, en "cierto" tema no puedo controlarme.

-Como digas...

Todos se sentaron en la vieja sala, gastada y apolillada. El fuego mágico ya no ardía, la noche era cálida a pensar de estar nublada. Los corazones temblaban. Era el momento de la verdad.

-Se los ruego... yo sólo quiero que me digan que yo no maté a Peter, no podré estar en paz si lo hice - pidió Sirius-chico, con la mayor paciencia posible.

Sirius-adulto quiso hablar, pero hizo un esfuerzo supremo para cerrar la boca. Todo lo referente a Peter lo enloquecía de la furia. Volteó hacia Remus, para que éste contestara.

-Sirius, primeramente debes quitar de tu mente la posibilidad de haberte convertido en un asesino. ¡Tú no mataste a Colagusano!, no puedo negar que quizás hoy en día tengas intenciones de hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de que siempre te detendrás por el recuerdo de tu futuro ahijado.

-¿Por Harry?, no entiendo, ¿O sea que Sirius desea matar a Peter? - preguntó James, sin entender.

-Sugiero que comencemos por el principio - dijo el antiguo profesor.

-Lógico. - musitaron los dos Sirius, con ligero sarcasmo. Los demás notaron ese hecho con curiosidad.

-Yo... comenzaré - avisó Sirius-adulto -. Los tiempos aquellos eran otros, quizá Voldemort era una amenaza viviente, pero para mí eran tiempos más alegres... era joven, creía que podía comerme al mundo con mi voluntad, ¿comprenden?... era creer que con esfuerzo podría lograr lo que sea. Por eso tenía fe en que podría proteger a los Potter.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero es que yo quisiera saber porqué Voldemort quería acabar con mi familia, ¡no lo entiendo!

-Yo tampoco James, es algo que aún no descifro. Voldemort odiaba a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero no me explico porqué justamente les tenía tiña a Lily y a ti - sinceró Lupin.

-...  Se hablaba de que había un traidor entre los nuestros, podría ser cualquiera, yo temía que ese traidor entregara a los Potter, por eso Dumbledore desarrolló un plan para salvarlos, el plan consistía en aplicar el encantamiento _Fidelio para ocultar a los Potter...  el plan fracasó por mi estupidez... – siguió diciendo Sirius-adulto - James, yo iba a ser el guardián de tu familia por el __Fidelio y se me figuró que Voldemort sabía eso, por eso quise protegerte con alguien más e imaginé que Peter, siendo débil como era, sería insospechable como protector... ante todo yo quería descubrir al traidor, por eso me dejé llevar... luego yo te persuadí para que accedieras tener a Peter de guardián. Recuerdo lo que me decías: "__Padfoot, yo nada más puedo confiar ciegamente en ti", pero yo no lo entendí, creía que así protegería a mi mejor amigo y a su familia._

-Entonces Peter... - dijo Remus-joven, pero guardó silencio al notar que interrumpía.

-No le dije a nadie de mi plan. Incluso _Moony_ lo ignoraba, en aquél entonces se estaba comportando extraño y creí que él podía ser el espía, ¡todo era posible!, a veces no podía concebir que alguno de mis amigos fuera un farsante, pero dado los sucesos que acontecían todo era posible... debí confiar en Remus, al menos debí preocuparme por sus problemas, todo hubiera sido más sencillo... es por eso que cuando todo pasó, él no pudo creer en mí, nos habíamos distanciado.    Cuando Peter se convirtió en el guardián de Lily y James me dediqué a buscar al traidor, pero lo descubrí demasiado tarde... Peter Pettigrew era el traidor, el mortífago escondido entre nuestras narices, ¡y yo le había dado la llave de su triunfo! ¡Él sabía, por medio del _Fidelio_, en donde se ocultaban los Potter, supuestamente los protegía!

-¡¿Cómo!? - reclamó Remus-joven - ¡Peter no podría!, ¿por qué habría de traicionarnos?, ¡siempre lo hemos protegido! ¡Diablos!

-Ese Peter no es el mismo que el actual, Remus - corrigió Lupin grande.

-Apenas me lo puedo creer... - dijo James con nostalgia -. Eso quiere decir que hace rato le agradecí en vano a Peter todo, creí que era un mártir de los mortífagos. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya dejado tentar por el poder? Es muy doloroso que él haya caído en esa... seducción.

-¡No seas considerado, James! ¿Te das cuenta?, ¡él te mató!- chilló Sirius-joven, soltando la histeria.

-Debió haber una razón - contrarrestó James, aún no terminaba de asimilarlo.

-¡La cobardía!, Peter siempre fue cobarde, por eso se dejó tentar - siguió Sirius-adulto con mucho rencor -. Pero no fue culpa sólo de Peter, yo le di la llave, caí en esa trampa. Me enteré e inmediatamente fui a la casa en donde se ocultaban los Potter, recuerdo la incertidumbre que sentí ese día al viajar con mi moto voladora, me reclamaba la culpa... Voldemort iría ahí, pero a lo mejor yo podía llegar antes que él; todo fue inútil. Recuerdo todo con mucha claridad, el verte ahí James, con los ojos abiertos, asustados... muertos, ¡muerto enfrente de tu casa, defendiendo a tu familia!...

James se tapó la cara, no podía soportar todo aquello; el antiguo profesor estuvo a punto de decirle a su amigo adulto que midiera sus palabras, pero la verdad era que Remus no podía hablar. Sirius y Remus chicos estaban con los ojos abiertos, como platos redondos.

-... James, la verdad es que hubiera querido encontrarte moribundo, así hubiera podido verte vivo al menos otra vez, y me hubieras hablado para encargarme a Lily y al bebé, hubiéramos llorado juntos. Pero Voldemort no me cumplió ese capricho, ni siquiera pude pedirte perdón, ni siquiera me hinqué para llorarte, ¡tenía que buscar a tu familia!... me adentré a tu casa, estaba destrozada. Cuando entré a la recámara principal me hallé a Lily, desvanecida. Estaba muerta. No tienes idea de lo que sentí en ese momento, sin pensar más salí de ahí, era una pesadilla. Corrí y subí a mi moto para buscar por los alrededores a Voldemort, quería descuartizarlo, pero no hallé a nadie, y cuando regresé, vi que Hagrid salía de la casa, con un bulto en brazos... con Harry.

-¡Madre mía! - dijo James, seguía con el rostro oculto, le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-... Hagrid me contó que Harry había vencido a Voldemort, le vi una cicatriz en forma de rayo, en esos momentos me conmoví, quise cuidarlo y criarlo en nombre de James, quería llorar junto a Harry pero Hagrid no permitió que me lo llevara, él tenía órdenes de Dumbledore. De cualquier manera yo comprendía que mi destino no era estar con mi niñito en esos momentos, ¡yo debía vengar a James!, y no exactamente buscando los residuos de Voldemort, sino despellejando a Peter, ¡nunca me lo perdonaré!...

-... bus-buscasteee a Peter ¿Para matarlo?- preguntó Sirius-joven

-Tenía un gran dolor en mi pecho, y sí, Sirius, lo quería matar - Sirius-joven tragó saliva, su Yo-adulto siguió hablando: -. Cuando lo encontré lo arrinconé en una callejuela, era una ciudad muggle, pero no me detuve a pensar en ello, armamos un desastre... él gritaba como si YO fuera el traidor... y al final, logró vencerme... al momento de mi ataque él se cortó un dedo, lanzó su hechizo y se convirtió en rata... mató a muchos muggles y lo creyeron muerto. Como pueden imaginarse, terminé en Azkaban, hasta hace dos años, que lo descubrí.

-Casi... casi no lo puedo creer - dijo el joven Lupin.

-¡¿O SEA QUE APARTE DE QUE SOY INOCENTE POR CULPA DE PETER ESTUVE EN AZKABAN!? - gritó Sirius-joven - ¡Cuando regrese al pasado me desharé de Peter!

-El Peter del pasado es sólo un niño que no sabe lo que hará, que no tiene la culpa - interrumpió de golpe James - ¿Entiendes Sirius?

-¡No me importa!

-No seas irracional, James tiene razón - ayudó Remus-chico, entonces volteó hacia Sirius-adulto e indagó: -¿Cómo fue que escapaste de Azkaban? ¿Dónde encontraste a Peter?

-Peter estaba en Hogwarts, era la rata de Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry.

La impresión volvió a invadir los corazones de los tres merodeadores.

--

Después de una larga charla que estuvo envuelta de verdades, los chicos se hallaban más tranquilos. Los Remus habían traído té para todos y tenían una velada un tanto tranquila.

-Chicos, será mejor que los regrese al colegio, debe haber un gran revuelto por sus ausencias – dijo tío Lupin.

-Sólo un rato más - rogó Sirius.

-Mañana nos veremos de nueva cuenta. Tengo que llevarlos otra vez con Madame Metamorfosis y...

-¿Con ella? - gruñó el Black prófugo.

-¿No querrás ir con nosotros, verdad _Hocicos_?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces van a darnos esa poción rara... Al menos esta vez no será de sangre contaminada por el _morbo affligi- dijo el pequeño Remus._

-Olvida eso ya Remus, que no fue tu culpa. Entonces nos veremos mañana... ¡Ah!, además _Moony, ¡mañana es luna llena!, a fuerzas tendremos que volver a la Casa de los Gritos. Aparte necesitamos que nos cuenten más sobre los problemas actuales-dijo Sirius-chico._

-No señor _Padfoot. El hecho de que se necesitara que supieran la verdad no quiere decir que sabrán las movidas actuales. Esto no les concierne - regañó Remus-Adulto._

-¿Te das cuenta, _Moony_?, cuando crezcas te harás un tanto regañón, pobre Harry, que lo tuvo de maestro. – El Remus-chico sólo sonrió.

-Ya chicos, basta, regresemos a Hogwarts. ¿De acuerdo James?

El muchacho estaba inundado en sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada perdida e hinchada.

-¿James? - llamó Sirius-Adulto.

-¿Si?

-Lupin los llevará de vuelta al colegio.

-Ya veo...

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado su mejor amigo.

-Pensaba... pensaba en que me da gusto a pesar de todo. Es decir, me duele que Peter nos traicione, no  lo imagino haciendo traición, pero me da gusto que al final de cuentas que no... no seas tú, Sirius, el quien nos traicione, porque sería mucho más doloroso para mí.

--*--

_--/Mientras tanto, en el pasado/--_

--*--

**_Deben… cambiar la historia_**

**Cambiar la historia, eso había escrito el pergamino verde con las letras doradas Cambiar la historia, ¿qué significaba eso para Lily?, ¿cómo podría ella cambiar el curso de la historia si ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando o lo que tenía qué pasar?; realmente, para la bruja, lo único viable a transformar para un mejor mundo mágico era que _Quien-ustedes-saben sucumbiera, pero ella era una simple hija de muggles que a su juicio no podría lograr nada. Era demasiado ordinaria, o tal vez menos ordinaria de lo que debería de ser; pensaba en que era demasiado insignificante para una misión de esa magnitud, por otra parte su querido amigo James Potter no se pondría a jugar con estas cosas, ¿o sí?_**

**—¿****Y cómo? ¿Cómo supones que vamos a cambiar la historia?, me has dicho que el James que yo conozco está lejos, ¿es que acaso puede haber más de un James Potter?, ¿Quién es Harry Potter?**

**—¡****Lily****, date cuenta! —graznó Peter Pettigrew, un poco hastiado—Son los chicos, nos están jugando una broma, ¡de muy mal gusto!; estuvo peor que el día en que usaron la _Multijugos para convertirse en Arpías y así asustar a Snape— siguió diciendo __Colagusano, con sus cachetes gorditos y helados por el mal tiempo. Realmente hacía mucho frío, realmente quería regresar al castillo, prefería asear una y otra vez la Sala de Trofeos como castigo, que seguir lidiando con las travesuras de sus amigos._**

**_Tú también debes ayudarla, Wormtail; pero no deberás hacerlo porque te obligue, deberás hacerlo por ti mismo, y sólo si quieres, por eso quise que estuvieras aquí escribió el pergamino._**

**—¡****Basta James! ¡Basta Sirius!, Remus, diles que dejen de hacer eso, nos asustan, ¿cierto Lily?, sencillamente es imposible que no sea un juego, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?, es de noche, hace frío… queremos regresar al castillo—gimió débilmente el animago-rata.**

**_¿Los has oído, verdad Peter?, has escuchado las voces de tus amigos muy dentro de ti, te las hice llegar… esas voces vinieron a este mapa para que yo pudiera mostrártelas. Esas voces te llenan de pánico, ¿no es así?; escucha dentro de tu corazón. Hay más de ti que no sabes…_**

**Ciertamente, el pergamino esmeralda sólo podía redactar por magia, pero en sí la esencia que Peter percibió en él, parecía la de su amigo James, algo serio y bastante sabio, pero era él. _Cornamenta_ no podía jugar así con él, en verdad el joven _Colagusano había escuchado las voces de sus amigos, ésas voces le habían llegado al cerebelo después de la aparición del fénix que él y Lily creían que era __Fawkes._**

****

********Tengo que admitir; Peter, que me cuesta comprender por qué un hombre inocente se pasa doce años convertido en rata** (1)******

********Pero tú, Peter... no entiendo cómo no comprendí desde el primer momento que eras tú el espía. Siempre te gustó tener amigos corpulentos para que te prote­gieran, ¿verdad? Ese papel lo hicimos nosotros: Remus y yo... y James…** (2)**

****

**—¡****No James!, no sé que quieren decirme esas voces, ¡no lo sé!... pero juro que no sé nada. —chilló el rechoncho, hincándose, había perdido fuerzas porque esas voces lejanas eran las de sus coetáneos y estaban llenas de resentimientos. No le gustó que sus camaradas se oyeran así, parecían querer tener ansias de matarlo. Al remembrar la primera frase, su corazón exaltado percibió mera decepción en el tono, la voz era suave, pero algo ronca. —_Moony…— susurró, era Lupin quien le decía eso, pero ¿por qué? _¿Un hombre inocente convertido en rata por doce años?_; sacudió la cabeza queriendo olvidar esa frase, después de todo Remus no podía hablar así, porque no tenía la voz de anciano. La otra voz, estaba llena de un odio infinito, era una voz muy dura, y tambaleante, como si no se hubiera usado en años, sonaba a Sirius Black, pero Peter no imaginaba a Sirius diciéndole patrañas… ¿Que el era un espía?, no, él no era un espía de los Slytherins... Sí, sus amigos eran más corpulentos que él, lo protegían porque eran fuertes, y eran SUS amigos. En cambio, esas voces que oía… ya no eran sus amigos, le daban miedo._**

**_Debes prescindir esas voces, Peter, ve más allá… estoy seguro de que jamás querrías oírlas, no quieres temerle a tus amigos redactó rápidamente el extraño papel, también tenía cierto parecido al diario de Tom, de Vodemort._**

**—Peter…—musitó asombrada Lily, al ver que _Colagusano negaba aterrado. ¿Qué cosa oía Peter y lo asustaba así?, ¿serían voces similares a las que ella había escuchado?, tal vez, pero quizá no. Ella había escuchado a James, al James que ella conocía, no al James que les escribía a través del pergamino._**

**_¿Ahora comprendes pequeña Lily?_**** la muchacha de 15 años sentía que a pesar de la cruda ventisca que estaba por iniciar, al leer esas letras se llenaba su pecho de un candor inexplicable.**

**—Sólo explícanos… porqué estás aquí. —dijo con firmeza, mientras nuevamente recordaba frases que le había dicho su James hacía unos momentos a través del Fénix**

****Estoy viendo a Harry Potter, Lily, a nuestro hijo... todos lo han dicho, tiene tus ojos. Sí, ya sé que antes lo había espiado, pero comprende Lily que estoy consternado, por primera vez voy a hablarle****

**—Harry Potter, nuestro hijo—mencionó quedamente, analizando su recuerdo con énfasis. SU James le había hablado a través del corazón acerca de un Harry Potter, dijo "nuestro hijo", entonces, ¿dónde demonios se habían metido James y los demás? — ¿En verdad es nuestro hijo alguien llamado Harry Potter?**

**_Lo sientes así, ¿no es así pequeña Lily?, yo sé que sí. Harry es hijo de James y Lily Potter. Es mi hijo y el de mi esposa. Querida Lily, el que te habla, no es el James adolescente, el que te habla es un James que lo único que anhela es salvar a su familia y evitar que su mejor amigo tenga una vida inmerecida_**

**—¿****Un James del futuro? — infirió inseguro Peter, con la bocaza muy abierta—¡Eso sí que es una broma!**

**—Por supuesto que no, Peter, ¿por qué eres incrédulo? —regañó Lily—¡Has oído las voces también!, no sé si las mismas que yo, pero las has oído, el fénix nos las trasmitió… lo que oímos fue nuestro futuro. ¡Y mira! —se exaltó la pelirroja, mostrando el _giratiempo_ que el ave de las cenizas les había dado—¡Es un _giratiempo_!, por medio de este artefacto mágico este pergamino llegó a nosotros desde el futuro.**

**Estaba roja, no sabía si de la impresión o por la extraña sensación de saber que ella iba a casarse con James. En verdad el anteojudo vivaz le agradaba mucho, le gustaba perderse pensando en la mirada oscura de su amigo, en sus labios delgados y delineados con gracia, en el cabello despeinado y en la alta figura esbelta, estrechándola… eran sueños, pero no, en un futuro, eran realidades. Existía alguien llamado Harry que era su hijo!, ¡Harry!, ese nombre le gustaba mucho.**

**—Pero… y entonces, ¿dónde están los muchachos? —indagó Peter, agachando la cabeza—. Quiero irme a dormir, me estoy congelando, ¿por qué nos suceden estas cosas a nosotros?, el bosque es peligroso, hay muchos animales horribles por aquí.**

**—¿****Por qué te comunicas con nosotros? —preguntó Lily—¿Por qué vu-vu-vuelves al pasado?**

**_Para mostrarles esto… _****escribió la caligrafía de la esencia del James ya casado con Lily.**

**En seguida, las letras se distorsionaron como si tuvieran un efecto logrado por una avanzada computadora; se difuminaron, lentamente se fue formando una línea trazada en zig-zag. La cicatriz en forma de rayo, que le pertenecía a Harry Potter, había sido dibujada.**

**—¡****Es la misma cicatriz que…—la chica no pudo continuar por el susto que se llevó al notar un brillo anormal en el pergamino. Las líneas doradas se enanchaban cada vez más. El _giratiempo_ que tenía Lily en su poder tembló entre sus manos tiesas por el aire congelante, su miedo se intensificó, al notar que tanto  ella, como a _Wormtail eran atraídos a la cicatriz, como si esta pretendiera tragárselos a otra dimensión._**

**Cada vez la apertura causada por la cicatriz dibujada crecía, sus cuerpos se fueron borrando del Bosque Prohibido, para entrar, como Lily Evans pensaba, a otro lugar muy lejano al verdadero tiempo, a sus vidas, pero NO a sus destinos.**

**_Querida Lily, yo sé que tú y el James que tanto quieres, cambiarán el destino de los Potter_**** escribió el pergamino antes de desaparecer, para irse junto a los viajeros del tiempo.**

--*--

--/Regresando a la época actual/--

--*--

Las nubes habían huido del paisaje después de haber estado posesionadas del firmamento por varias semanas. Se olían un viento alegre, sin prisa, sin frío. Y el calor empapaba los cuerpos vivos con gracia, enrolándolos en el sabor de la madera de los bosques, las puertas, los muebles. 

Tres muchachos que parecían hermanos estaban detrás de un escritorio añejo que pertenecía a la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall. Ésta los miraba con rudeza, parecía molesta. Esos chicos ciertamente eran muy parecidos, pero todo era gracias a una extraña poción que se acababan de tomar: era la poción de la Metamorfosis, por medio de dicha pócima los genes se mezclaban mágicamente, esas características se fusionaban para crear unas nuevas que cambiaban el físico ordinario del que se la administraba. Arabella Figg era la creadora de dicha poción. Remus Lupin había sido quien recientemente había llevado a 'los sobrinos de McGonagall' para que la tomaran… 

-Honestamente me tienen muy decepcionada ustedes tres. Escaparse del colegio, desobedecer las órdenes de los superiores, ya no sé qué hacer con ustedes, muchachos. Por eso tendré que llevarlos conmigo al Ministerio de Magia, ahora que Lupin los hubo llevado con Madame Metamorfosis nadie los reconocerá; eso sí, les pediré compostura.

-Cuente con ello tía - sonrió Black (llamado por su disfraz "Simus").

-¡Vaya!, parece que nuestra enfermedad le ablandó el corazón, no nos ha castigado - le secreteó Rerius (Remus) a Jim (James).

-Es que mientras no entremos a clases no tiene con qué castigarnos, pero quizás tengas razón y se ablandó con nuestro encanto.

-¿De qué habla, Potter?

-De nada en especial tía Minerva, pero le aconsejo que me llame Jim, o las personas sospecharán.

-Ese no es problema, soy bastante precavida.

-Tía Minerva ¿Por qué vamos al Ministerio? ¿Hay algún problema?, ¡espero no se les ocurra erradicar a Dumbledore de su cargo!

-Nadie se atrevería - dijo McGonagall - Saben que los alumnos están a salvo con Albus. Pero como él está de viaje me haré cargo de algunos asuntos que no les conciernen, ¿han entendido?

Los muchachos se pusieron sus túnicas domingueras; Minerva parecía satisfecha con su provisional "familia", a lo mejor su vida había estado algo solitaria y el hecho de tener sobrinos la animaba un poco. 

--

Atravesaron Londres con una rapidez asombrosa, los chicos estaban impresionados por el paso tan presto con el que se dirigía McGonagall cuando tenía prisa. Se acercaron a una cabina telefónica roja y hubo un "Ohhh" generalizado por los merodeadores entre risas nada inocentes; el sistema había cambiado un poco al de su tiempo, pero de cualquier manera los chicos no habían ido mucho al Ministerio de Magia, Sirius mismo había admitido en voz muy bajita que era de las primeras veces que iba.  La supuesta tía se introdujo en la cabina, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar varios números que los chicos no alcanzaron a ver por lo apretados que estaban todos en la cabina. Escucharon una voz.

"_Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indique su nombre y oficio"_

Los chicos siguieron a su tía postiza por los pasillos del espléndido Ministerio. Después de haberse identificado, la caseta se había hundido, o al menos Rerius pensaba que eso había pasado, la cabina era muy pequeña para tantas personas, pero al mismo tiempo el casi rubio se había alegrado de que los del Ministerio no hubieran puesto objeciones a la entrada de él y sus dos amigos (al parecer, se habían tragado el cuento de que eran sobrinos de Minerva McGonagall). El piso era de madera, perfectamente pulida, sin ninguna mancha; los colores azul y dorado resplandecían en los techos y paredes. Caminaron un largo trecho, cruzaron las zonas de las chimeneas, luego llegaron  hasta donde había una fuente magnífica con flamantes estatuas de un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico. El agua salía de las varitas de los magos. Más tarde se introdujeron a un elevador,  que conforme iba descendiendo,  iba anunciando los diferentes departamentos con que contaba el Ministerio de Magia.  Papeles mágicos entraban al elevador y llevaban recados a otros departamentos, Simus guardó secretamente uno de los aviones de papel en su túnica y chifló despistadamente. Salieron del elevador después de varios descensos. De nueva cuenta movieron sus pies por los pasillos…

En medio del sitio, la Subdirectora de Hogwarts se detuvo para saludar a un muchacho que vislumbró al fondo del pasillo. Era un Weasley, lo detectaron inmediatamente, porque además de que todos los Weasley eran pelirrojos, tenía toda la pinta de serlo.

-Weasley… – saludó Minerva, algo desanimada. Sabía que Percy había sido ascendido a Asistente de Primer Ministro, pero no le entusiasmaba el haberse enterado que un digno alumno de Hogwarts le hubiera dado la espalda a su colegio y a su antiguo Director, más aún, ¡a su familia!, Percy Weasley parecía haber sido absorbido por la ambición. Minerva miró a sus sobrinos con su rostro de severidad, aún así tomó paciencia de la nada, necesitaba que Percy le hiciera un favor - Muchachos, Percy Weasley ha sido uno de los mejores estudiantes que ha pisado Hogwarts, fue premio anual.

-Ahhh

-Soy el asistente del Señor Fudge- dijo el pelirrojo con arrogancia, con orgullo desbordado, el clásico de Percy. Los merodeadores pensaron que el tal Fudge debía ser alguien "importante", pero no prestaron mucha atención al nombre.

-Señor Weasley, ¿qué hace usted tan lejos del sitio del Ministro?

-Me encuentro cubriendo este Departamento- mencionó Percy-. Eso mientras regresa el Jefe del Departamento. El Señor Fudge considera que no hay que descuidar ningún sitio del Ministerio, y yo a veces le cubro.

-Eso está bien – mencionó McGonagall con esfuerzo – Entonces no veo inconveniente en que me haga favor de cuidar de mis sobrinos mientras regreso, ¿no es así?

-¿Sus sobrinos, profesora McGonagall? - se admiró Percy, frunciendo el ceño con admiración -. No sabía que usted tuviera... parientes.

-Oh, es que la tía Minerva no habla mucho de nosotros - sonrió Simus.

"Ya veo porqué, parecen un trío de dementes" pensó Percy, recordando fugazmente a sus dos hermanos gemelos.

-Tengo que atender asuntos, y mis sobrinos no pueden acompañarme.

-No se preocupe profesora – tratando de quedar bien. Por supuesto que en realidad no le gustaba la idea de hacerse cargo de esos chicos, pero después de todo la Jefa de Gryffindor siempre había sido considera con él y sus conocimientos.

-Se lo agradezco Weasley. – dijo secamente Minerva, recordando con cierto pesar que Percy había abandonado a su familia por  considerar que ésta no apreciaba sus triunfos; Percy era el único Weasley que parecía no creer en el regreso de _Quien-ustedes-saben._

La profesora McGonagall se fue a atender los asuntos que le había encargado Dumbledore, muy en el fondo confiaba en el antiguo prefecto de Gryffindor, sabía lo estricto que podía ser Percy, a lo mejor sí podía hacerse cargo de 'sus sobrinos'.

-¡Qué tal Percy! - saludó Sirius -, mi nombre es Simus, ellos son...

-Jim

-Y yo soy Rerius.

-Mucho gusto, soy Percy Weasley.

-¡Claro, el hermano de Ron!

-¿Conocen a Ron?

-Bueno, podría decirse, tu hermanito es famoso - sonrió Simus, mientras se introducían al Departamento - ¡Wooow!, bonita oficina  pero algo anticuada, quizás necesite una remodelación, ¿no creen, hermanos?

-Sí, la modernidad ante todo.

-¡Hey, así está bien! - se quejó Percy - No muevan nada de la Oficina del Señor White.

-¿Y qué es esto? - preguntó Jim.

-¡Deja eso, es un _traslador_ secreto que confiscaron esta mañana! - gritó mientras le arrebataba el objeto al "trillizo".

-¿Y esto?

-¡Deja esa muchacho, son papeles secretos!

-¿Esta es tu lechuza secreta?

-¡Dejen a Hermes!

-¿Se dan cuenta de que todo es secreto en esta oficina?

-¡Suelten esos polvos! ¡No no! ¡No te cuelgues del abanico, un mago lo hechizó para matar a su gato! ¡Hey, no desacomoden mi tinta!... ¡AUUAAAAAHHH! - gritó Percy cuando Sirius obedeció y soltó unos polvos extraños que cayeron encima de Percy; se encontraban en el Departamento de Objetos Mágicos Confiscados.

-¡Madre mía!, debiste fijarte Simus, el pobre se ha puesto raro...

Rerius tocó a Percy, quien se desplomó en el acto.

-Creo que el tal Percy perdió el conocimiento por los polvos raros que le arrojaste, Simus.

-Entonces vayamos a dar un vistazo al sitio, nos libramos del verdugo -propuso _Padfoot con mucha alegría._

-De acuerdo - dijo Jim (James).

-Pobre Percy - concluyó Rerius - debimos alterarlo mucho.

-Me recuerda a alguien, _jeje_ - siguió riendo el falso Simus.

Los chicos iban saliendo, pero al escuchar por los pasos que alguien se acercaba, se escondieron tras la puerta.

"_Te digo que mientras Albus Dumbledore esté en Hogwarts el plan del Señor Tenebroso no podrá efectuarse, necesitamos un aliado"  se escuchó una voz fría._

_"Vamos hombre, baja la voz, no deberías hablar de esto en el Ministerio"._

_"¡Bah!, como si importara el Ministerio, el imbécil de Fudge es un papanatas__ manejable, no quiere creer en Dumbledore, me hallo en este detestable sitio porque le estoy siguiendo a…"._

_"Ya lo sé, aún así, sabes que al Señor Tenebroso le gusta que seamos precavidos"._

_"Bueno, reanudemos la conversación en otro sitio"._

-Maldita sea, se han ido... ojalá hubiéramos escuchado más - se quejó Sirius-Simus.

-De cualquier manera lo conveniente sería poner en aviso a la Orden del Fénix, es un dato útil, en el Ministerio hay un Mortífago... y esa voz me suena conocida.

-A mí también... – hubo una extraña pausa, luego el futuro padre de Harry prosiguió - Cambiando de tema, ¿recuerdan el ataque mortífago contra Hermione Granger? - preguntó James, sus amigos asintieron -. Creo que el pequeño mago que huyó de nosotros e hirió a Remus fue _Wormtail_.

-Yo también pensé eso - admitió Sirius -.Debió parecerle perturbador vernos, maldita rata.

-Todo va a cambiar, haremos que el pasado cambie, es nuestro deber. ¿No han pensado que a lo mejor para eso aparecimos en esta época?, yo me propongo cambiar la historia, me valen un comino las consecuencias.

-Cuenta con nosotros - sonrió Lupin -, buscaremos un futuro más prometedor, pero eso sí, debemos ser precavidos.

-Empezaremos a planearlo todo mejor cuando comiencen las clases ¿Les parece?

-Hecho, no creo que Fletcher le encuentre el fallo al _Giratiempo_, yo sospecho que sí sirve, pero que el destino nos trajo acá.

-Oigan, Percy ya está regresando en sí.

-¿Y si lo pateamos para seguir conversando?

-Eso es inhumano, "Simus".

-¿Y qué?, los polvos que lo noquearon son inhumanos.

-Shhh, subámoslo a la silla.

Jalaron a Percy hasta acomodarlo en el escritorio de la oficina, de paso tomaron algunos objetos interesantes y los ocultaron en sus túnicas, cuando el hijo de Molly y Arthur volvió en sí, no recordaba lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Cómo que qué?, Tía Minerva pidió que nos cuidaras y te quedaste dormido.

-¿Quéééé?

-Vaya Percy, qué descuidado, a tu hermanito Ron no le pasan esas cosas.

-¿Cómo que a Ron no?

--

James consideraba que su visita al Ministerio de Magia había sido muy provechosa. Él y sus amigos habían adquirido una serie de objetos que habían 'pedido prestado' al arrogante de Percy Weasley mientras estaba noqueado; habían escuchado una conversación interesante entre dos mortífagos, y le habían dado una ojeada al Ministerio y a la manera escéptica en la que éste organismo mago se desempeñaba. A los merodeadores les daba cierto enojo que no creyeran en el regreso de Voldemort, pero lo que más los 'enchilaba' era haberse enterado de que habían estado a punto de expulsar a Harry del colegio.

Los adultos _Canuto y _Lunático_ les habían comentado la noche anterior (noche llena de verdades), que Harry había sido atacado, por ende, se había visto obligado a usar magia fuera del colegio… por ello le habían querido expulsar, pero al parecer el asunto había sido arreglado gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore y demás personajes 'secretos' que los viejos merodeadores no quisieron mencionar a los jóvenes venidos del pasado. "Así son todos los adultos" se había quejado Sirius-joven, malhumorado; "Pero al menos Harry ya se encuentra a salvo, en casa de los Weasley" había agregado Remus "Hay que comprender que el Lupin y el Black de esta época no nos pueden decir TODO, nos conocen porque somos ellos mismos, y saben que los merodeadores no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados". James sabía que su joven amigo _Moony_ había tenido razón al decir eso, ¡pero es que quería saber tantas cosas!, sólo sabiendo podría cambiar el presente._

Caminaba de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor esa misma tarde, hacía apenas unas horas que habían regresado del Ministerio. Habían merendado, luego los tres falsos sobrinos de MCGonagall se habían dispersado. James había visitado a Madame Promfey por una extraña dolencia, ésta le había dicho que eran secuelas de la cruda fiebre que había padecido días anteriores. Sirius rondó un rato sin rumbo fijo y Remus se preparó para ir a la Casa de los Gritos. Hoy sería luna llena, y el crepúsculo ya estaba amenazando con desaparecer.

-¿De dónde vienes James? – interrumpió en cuestión Sirius; tanto él, como sus amigos, habían perdido el efecto de la Metamorfosis y habían decidido no tomarla hasta el día de mañana.

-Fui con Madame Pomfrey a que me curara. Me explicó que como me levanté antes de la cama adquirí fiebre de rezago, pero ya esto curado - explicó _Prongs_, suspirando -. Estaba bastante contenta, aunque no lo admita, estoy seguro de que le gusta ver la enfermería llena, me estuvo platicando de las millones de veces que Harry ha estado ahí.

-¿Es enfermizo? - preguntó Sirius, mientras se acomodaba su túnica.

-No, pero le pasan infamias a tu estilo, ¿y sabes de qué me enteré? ¡Harry juega Quidditch!, según esto es un buen buscador, una vez un profesor loco lo dejó sin huesos, creo que mi hijo se divierte mucho.

-Y tú te diviertes platicando con la enfermera… me tienes todo abandonado. Remus ya fue con la Señora Pomfrey para que lo lleve al Sauce Boxeador, ¡JA!, como si nosotros no supiéramos su pequeño secreto.

-Ellos saben que sabemos, pero no saben que nos convertimos en animagos, por eso debemos fingir demencia, ¿comprendes?, el único que lo sabe (y nos interesa) es Dumbledore.

-En eso tienes razón... será mejor darnos prisa ¿No crees?, la noche es corta en verano, ¡y daremos y largo paseo por el Bosque Prohibido!, a lo mejor los mayores querrán acompañarnos.

-O tal vez nos lo prohíban, todos los adultos son muy hiperbólicos y precavidos.

-No creo que lleguen a tanto, ¡andando pequeño ciervo!

-¡Guarda silencio Sirius, trátame con respeto!, un perro es menos honorable que un GRAN CIERVO con potente cornamenta.

-Sí sí, como digas.

Los muchachos se trasladaban por los pasillos del colegio, ya no estaban influenciados por la metamorfosis que Arabella Figg había hecho de sus genes. La oscuridad iba ganando terreno, de nuevo el manto estelar hacía tiritar de gozo a los lejanos astros. Una sombra casi chocó con ellos cuando abandonaban el castillo, era una desagradable figura, Severus Snape.

-¡Madre mía! - se asombró James, al ver la mirada tenebrosa del sujeto.- ¿Y éste de donde salió?

-Potter, Black, regresen a su detestable Torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Snape, pensé que andabas de viaje!, aunque no lo creas el aire estaba más puro por estos rumbos – sinceró Sirius.

-Guarda silencio Sirius - pidió James.

-Yo diría que el aire se contaminó desde antes, ¿Adonde van, Potter?, ¿a "reunirse" con el licántropo y sus amigos fantasmales de la Casa de los Gritos?... mala suerte para ustedes Potter, no podrán ir a ningún lado mientras YO sepa de sus jugadas... si por mí fuera los echaría a la calle y así nos ahorraríamos problemas.

-Podemos ir a quejarnos con la tía McGonagall si haces abuso de tu autoridad. Debes ser detestable como profesor, amenaza tras amenaza. Y no me parece justo que te vengues de tus traumas con mi hijo.

-Qué paternal Potter, pero eso carece de importancia. Ahora regresen a sus dormitorios, les pondré guardias en la entrada de la Torre para que no puedan salir. No por venir del pasado van a andar merodeando como si fueran dueños del Colegio y...

-Como digas, pero cállate, qué voz tan insoportable - renegó Sirius, tanto él, como James se regresaron "supuestamente" molestos.

Dieron la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y se adentraron a la zona Grynffindor echando pestes de Snape, quien sonreía con malicia detrás de ellos. Los chicos se sentaron en la sala común y jugaron _snap explosivo unos minutos, luego se asomaron por el retrato y vieron que el conserje, su gata y varios fantasmas hacían guardia para que ellos no escaparan._

-Esperaba más de Snape – sinceró Black-chico-. Supongo que un perro puede alterar a una gata amargada. - Padfoot encogió los hombros y se convirtió a su forma animal.

-No te distraigas mucho, con que muerdas a Filch y asustes a la _Señora Norris será suficiente. Lo más que puede pasar es que el _Barón Sanguinario_, _Peeves_ o _Nick___ Casi Decapitado vayan de chismosos, pero para ese entonces ya habremos escapado. ¡Oye!, ¿sabes qué?, creo que iré contigo, se asustaran más al ver a un ciervo... quizá es algo arriesgado, pero no creo que pase a mayores._

Sin decir nada más el padre de Harry salió del sitio mientras se convertía en el flamante _Prongs. Sus ojos de venado miraron los caninos de Sirius, uno ladró y otro movió los cuernos, ¡era tiempo de entrar en acción!... _Hocicos_-joven ladró enloquecido y comenzó la carrera, __Prongs lo siguió detrás moviendo sus cuernos amenazantes. Filch pegó un grito al cielo al verse amenazado por un _Grim_ malévolo y su secuaz con cuernos. A James le dieron ganas de cornearlo, el conserje ese había sido malo con Harry, además de que por la boca y voz de ese sujeto había caído en el peor de los malentendidos existentes. Sirius se emocionó al asustar a la _Señora Norris_, Filch comenzó a correr muy asustado, gritaba horrorizado, _Peeves_ reía, El _Barón Sanguinario_ y _Nick___ Casi Decapitado estaban teniendo una de sus habituales peleas, esos dos fantasmas no se simpatizaban. _Prongs_ corneó ligeramente a Filch, __Padfoot mordió a __Norris por la cola,  le dio varias vueltas mientras la traía en el hocico y luego la lanzó directo hacia su amo; Snape no había puesto la suficiente vigilancia. Con mucha felicidad salieron juntos directo al Sauce Boxeador._

--

-Es muy extraño que aún no lleguen - dijo Remus-chico mientras trataba de asomarse por las ventadas entabladas y cubiertas, había entre cada madera pequeños orificios.

-Es posible que se hayan encontrado a Severus por el camino y eso los haya frenado, después de todo acabo de verme con él porque me dio las pociones para el día de hoy, menos mal que regresó a tiempo de sus encargos... se hace tarde, pero ya están terminadas, es cuestión de beberlas. La poción que hace Severus cada vez es mejor, ahora sólo se necesita una antes del momento.

-¿Seguro que no están envenenadas? - preguntó el joven cenizo a su Yo del futuro.

-Eso le digo a '_Big Moony', que Snape es un desgraciado que puede envenenarlos, pero no me hace caso - dijo Sirius-adulto con despreocupación mientras '_Little Moony'_ tragaba saliva del susto._

-¿'_Big Moony'?, cielos Sirius, está volviendo tu buen humor. Aunque eso no te da derecho de asustar a Remus._

-El chico tiene que estar prevenido, es por su bien. No sé como Dumbledore confía tan ciegamente en un odioso Slytherin como él.

-Tiene sus razones - explicó Remus-adulto, aunque él ignoraba esas razones. Vació las pociones en dos matraces, uno de ellos lo ofreció al chico -. Vamos Remus, tómatelo, no sabe rico, pero te hará mucho bien, ya no sufrirás en las transformaciones ni perderás los estribos, tendrás conciencia.

Remus agarró el tarro, lo miró con pesadumbre, suspiró varias veces.

-¿Y si Snape alteró la sustancia?

-Él no haría eso. Bueno, sí lo haría, pero lo reprendería Dumbledore.

-Pero Dumbledore no está - interrumpió Sirius-adulto.

-¡Deja de atormentarlo _Padfoot! Vamos Remus, tómatelo deprisa, el sol ya está por desaparecer, ¡no hay tiempo!_

Lupin-chico asintió con valentía, Sirius se divirtió observando a los dos _Moony, parecían padre e hijo "Seguramente si Remus tuviera un hijo sería justo como él, así de precavido, pensante y valiente... y si yo tuviera un hijo ¿Cómo sería?... ¡Vaya!, no debería hacerme estas preguntas, después de todo yo nunca podría tener un hijo... no teniendo yo esta vida; es una suerte el tener a Harry como ahijado". Mientras el adulto de cabello negro pensaba en aquello, los dos Remus se habían tomado la poción justo a tiempo, el sol se había ocultado y la luna llena brillaba imponente. Black había visto paso a paso la tremenda transformación: no había gritos, ni dolor en los rostros licántropos de sus amigos. Remus Lupin ya le había hablado de la poción _"Mata-Lobos_", pero Sirius no sabía que era tan maravillosa. __Canuto se alegró y aplaudió varias veces._

-O sea que no me atacarán ¿Verdad _Lunáticos_?, se ven tan cuerdos, parece que Snape se portó con decencia por una vez en la vida.

Los licántropos no le prestaron mucha atención, parecían muy entretenidos olfateándose mutuamente. El pelaje de ambos tenía el mismo tono, la mirada era plateada, el hocico azabache y los colmillos eran quizás igual de largos, sin embargo Sirius podía ver más vejez en el adulto Lupin, que estaba ligeramente más alto que el adolescente. El Prófugo miraba atónito...

-¿Me escuchan? - indagó con ligera desesperación.

Pero los hombres lobos siguieron ignorándolo, habían comenzado a aullar, parecían poder comunicarse entre ellos. En esos momentos la puerta de la habitación de la Casa de los Gritos se abrió, James Potter y Sirius Black (el joven) entraron al "abandonado aposento".

-Maldito _Pelo Grasiento, casi nos detiene._

-No te quejes Sirius, nos hemos divertido de lo lindo - animó James, quien se acomodó los anteojos para mirar con admiración el aullar de los Remus -. Oye tío Sirius, ¿qué hacen ese par?

-No me lo preguntes a mí. Se pusieron a dar un concierto después de que se tomaron la poción y no me han hecho caso mientras los llamaba, bueno… al menos no tienen intenciones de atacar a los humanos.

-A lo mejor los licántropos pueden comunicarse entre ellos, qué interesante.

-Interesante o no, si estos no dejan de aullar, además de reventarnos los tímpanos, no podremos salir a pasear - entonces Sirius-joven miró a su Yo del Futuro -, porque verdad que sí iremos a pasear, ¿verdad que sí  Gran Sirius?, ¡Yo nunca me negaría a gozar un rato de diversión!

-Bueno pues...

-¡Anda tío Sirius! 

-Un día no caerá mal después de todo. De jóvenes éramos inconscientes, ¿por qué no serlo una noche más?- se dejó derrotar el viejo _Padfoot_.

-¡Eso es!, hoy será nuestro descanso,  olvidaremos todas las tragedias y las verdades. Lo ideal sería que Harry nos acompañara, pero que yo sepa él no se convierte en Animago... - dijo James, pensando ingeniosamente en un nuevo plan que comenzaba a gestarse en su mente "Creo que Harry está listo para convertirse en Animago, ¿qué forma adoptará?".

-James, deja de pensar y ayúdanos - pidió el Sirius-adulto.

-¿A qué?

-Arrastraremos a los _Lunáticos hasta el bosque - sonrió __'Little Padfoot'._

-Presiento que será una noche "encantadora".

_--_

_Continuará…_

_--_

**Notas2: ¡Terminé!, estuvo lago largo, pero tengo la esperanza de que no les haya aburrido. Creo que puse de todo: encuentros, cosas graciosas, un poco de drama, misterio… y muchos, muchos personajes. A veces seguro y parezco muy repetitiva cuando pongo Sirius-adulto, o Sirius-joven, pero lo hago para que no se confundan o no quede ambiguo ese asunto. ¿Qué tal el reencuentro de los Sirius?, honestamente no sé si quedó bien esa parte, es muy difícil poner a dos Sirius (pero debe ser encantador ver a dos Sirius…). Espero no haya muchos errores y muchas incoherencias, y también espero los comentarios. Incluí algunos detalles del nuevo libro, pero los considero ambiguos e irrelevantes, así que para los que no han leído el libro 5, no hay problema.**

**¿Cómo se la habrán pasado los merodeadores esa noche de luna llena, cuando había dos Lunáticos, dos Canutos y un Cormanenta? ¿Adónde llevó el pergamino extraño a la Lily y al Peter del pasado? ¿Quiénes eran los mortífagos que escucharon los chicos en el Ministerio?**

**Decidí darle más prisa a mi historia, así que la verán más seguido. Gracias una vez más por leerla, en el próximo capítulo Harry tendrá más participación, ¡ya entran a Hogwarts!**

**_Y ahora, contesto los comentarios con presteza._**

****

**_+Padme.-¡Hola!, gracias por seguir leyendo. Como ves, Los lindos Siri ya se han reencontrado, y ya debió haberse disuelto la duda sobre quién era el James del pergamino, pero eso lo sabrás mejor en el próximo capítulo. Ojalá te haya gustado._**

****

**_+Sephirot.-Gracias por leer mi fic y considerar que es interesante ^^. Vaya!, así que eres de la Guadalajara original, qué bien. Yo no soy de Guadalajara México, pero vivo aquí. Espero mi escrito te siga gustando._**

****

**_+Arwen.-¡Nihao amiga!, gracias por leer mi fic, como ves, tardo en actualizar, pero siempre le continuo a mis proyectos. Dale mis saludos a Lorien también, y seguimos en contacto._**

****

**_+Dadaiiro.-¡Aloha!, antes que nada gracias por tus ánimos y tus comentarios, me alegra verlos, amiga. Jeje, bueno, ciertamente Bill sí es parte de la Orden, ¿verdad?, y me tomé la libertad de inventar a Fritz, quien, a Dios gracias, tiene estatura normal, ya verás luego, el muchacho seguirá saliendo (y sí, será muy guapo, como mi querido Pardaillan). Sobre Dumbledore, pues recibió el beso del dementor, pero como tú dices, parcialmente, luego explicaré detalladamente sobre eso. ¿Qué tal me quedó este cap?, espero no haberte decepcionado._**

****

**_+Hermione73.-¡Hola!, nuevamente  pregunto si les gustó, espero que sí. Gracias por tu comentario, me has dado ánimos. Ojalá sigas leyendo._**

****

**_+AIOV.- hopolapa Champi-kun, gracias por estar nuevamente en los comentarios de G, me anima mucho que mi familia se interese, así que gracias por avisarle a Spiny (Luis Fco.) de mi fic y por leérselo a Babe. Finalmente aquí está el fic, ojalá te agrade, está medio enredoso pero espero que le hayas entendido, prometo que se pondrá interesante. ¡Gracias! Y espero verlos pronto a todos en Samuchil-town. (Saludos a todos)._**

****

**_+Hikari Takaishi Y.- ¡Amiga!, no tienes idea del gusto que me da que sigas mi fic, ¡gracias!, bueno, me encantó tu comentario… como ves, los merodeadores ya se enteraron de la verdad de la rata, y por eso están más tercos con el rollo de cambiar la historia. Sí, soy mala, hago sufrir mucho a los personajes, pero ciertamente vos también… y te prometo que la familia Potter se reunirá pronto, ya verás. Tampoco he decidido bien lo de la pareja, iré escribiendo poco a poco y a ver que sale. Qué bueno que te gustó el rollo de la batalla en Azkaban, prometo que Albus-san se mejorará, luego doy una explicada… Ahh, y espero que este episodio te haya gustado._**

****

**_+Lizbeth.-Qué bueno que te gusta mi fic, como ves, ya está nuevamente continuado, espero te siga agradando, ¡gracias!_**

****

**_+Arwen Black.- Vaya!, lamento que te hayas enterado de la cruel verdad, todos lo lamentamos, pero para eso hay fics alternos como este, para girar la historia. Es verdad que hay muchos encuentros por enunciar, y como te diste cuenta, a Lily y a Peter ya los incluí más y se irán adentrando a la verdadera trama que pronto resurgirá. Bueno, Los Sirius se reencontraron y al menos este cap tuvo un final un tanto feliz, ¿no crees?, ¡gracias por leer!, espero tu comentario._**

**_P.D. Ya apareció Snape, e irá saliendo más cada vez. Y Claro que saldrá Draco, en el próximo capítulo._**

****

**_+Ginny W-P.-¡Gracias por tu comentario!, es verdad que hacía rato que no tenía noticias tuyas, pero ya ves que por fin actualicé. Sip, Pobre James, pero juro que tanto él como a los demás, los recompensaré. ¡Espero tu comentario!_**

****

**_+Lorien.-Hola Lorien, gracias por dejarme comentario. Un honor leer tu fic. Espero que mi escrito siga siendo de tu agrado. ¡Gracias!_**

****

**_+Piily.- ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, ¡me da un gusto especial porque eres amiga de Caro!, (ella me ha hablado de ti n_n). Me animaste mucho con tu comentario… como ves, ya actualicé; pero para la próxima dame tu mail y con gusto te mando adelanto. ¡gracias por leer mi historia!, espero te siga gustando aunque esté medio enredosa._**

****

**_Y a todos los que leyeron, pero que aún no me han dejado review , ¡Muchas gracias! _**

**_(Hey, Dancless, si leíste, gracias n__n, también gracias a mi prima Caro, a Zelshamada,  a Lara,  a mi hermana virtual Dikana, y a todos los que me mandaron mails o encontré por el chat)._**

****

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**

****

_Atte. CieloCriss_

****

**_P.D. no se pierdan el próximo episodio, la pesadilla más temida de Sirius se hará realidad (asistirá a cierta clase de Pociones)._**

**_Ahh_****_, y espero no haya muchos errores, siempre reviso el fic, pero soy descuidada._**


	8. Quinto curso de Hogwarts

**Notas1.-(19-10-03)**** ¡Hola a todos!, por fin he traído el 8° capítulo de esta saga de _Girahistoria_. Nuevamente, como de costumbre, me disculpo por la tardanza… según esto iba a tardar alrededor de tres semanas en actualizar, pero con el cuento de los exámenes finales  y las vacaciones no había tenido tiempo, ¡en verdad lo lamento!... tardé en este capítulo porque tuve que reestructurarlo y hacerle bastantes cambios, espero esos cambios hayan sido para bien.**

**Durante este capítulo se sabrá más sobre la Lily y el Peter del pasado, los 'sobrinos de McGonagall' entrarán a quinto curso con Harry (por lo que el susodicho ya tendrá más intervención). ¡No se pierdan la primera clase de Pociones!, seguro que a los merodeadores no les gustará tener a Snape-_Snivellus de profesor. Bueno, ojalá les guste, ciertamente las ideas locas que rondan en mi mente no terminarán de ser expresadas en este capítulo, pero espero no haya quedado tan mal._**

**_Sinopsis del capítulo anterior.- Lily y Peter del pasado fueron absorbidos por un extraño pergamino que tiene la esencia de James. Sirius, Remus y James se encontraron con el Sirius-adulto y el cap terminó con una luna llena, dos licántropos, dos Padfoots y un Prongs en una noche única._**

**Por cierto, como nota anexaré que '_Girahistoria'_ tiene algunas adaptaciones concordes con el libro 5.**

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!, y bueno, los dejo con la lectura.**

**Nota Especial: Hay algunos fragmentos de este capítulos basados al 100 por ciento en el libro 4 de Harry Potter (algunas líneas incluso son idénticas, pero esto con el fin de darle más entendimiento a mi fic)… Así que, aclaro que todo lo referente a Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, yo hago esto sólo por diversión.**

**Fanfiction****: Harry Potter******

**_~girahistoria~_****__**

Por CieloCriss

*********

**Quinto curso de Hogwarts**

*****

****

**_El tiempo quizá no sea un juguete, pero al tenerlo al alcance se desea jugar con él, al menos de vez en cuando…_**

****

**Había sentido que el _giratiempo había brillado cuando el extraño pergamino mágico se la había tragado a ella, y también a _Wormtail_. No estaba segura de qué sucedería, su razonamiento era secundario, pues su mente era opacada por un fuerte sentimiento que nacía y crecía por todo su pecho. Por eso el viajar a otro espacio, sin saber qué sucedería, no la aterraba tanto, James la cuidaría, aunque todavía no estaba totalmente tranquila ante la aparición de un James salido de un pergamino, ¿qué estaba sucediendo en su época? ¿A dónde irían? ¿Estarían bien Remus, Sirius y James?..._**

**Su cuerpo fue acariciado por algo parecido al viento. Mientras la jalaba el pergamino al sitio desconocido, sentía el ondeo de su rojiza melena ondulada al tiempo en que sus esmeraldas asustadas se cerraban bajo sus párpados pesados y cansados. Por unos momentos Lily se preguntó sobre lo que sería de Peter, intentó buscarlo con la mirada, pero el mareo era tal, que no le permitía abrir sus ojos y enfocar; además, todo ocurría con demasiada velocidad, casi no se dio cuenta cuando aterrizó en un terreno tenebroso, repleto de tumbas.**

**Lily, al momento de tocar tierra firme, cayó al suelo por el impulso, el _giratiempo que pendía de su pecho por una cadena había dejado de brillar. Exhaló aire, y al visualizar su entorno se aterrorizó todavía más: no distinguía colores, todo estaba a blanco y negro, excepto ella. Estaban en otra dimensión._**

**El pergamino se fue dibujando en su bolsillo, Lily lo notó consternada.**

**—¡**Lily, ¿en dónde estamos?! — preguntó _Colagusado_, se estaba comiendo las uñas del terror.****

**—No tengo la menor idea, pero el _giratiempo_ ha funcionado, seguramente viajamos por el tiempo—dedujo la chica mientras suspiraba acongojada; bajó su cabeza.  **

**Se hallaban muy lejos del Bosque Prohibido, ni siquiera estaban dentro del territorio de Hogwarts, lo peor era que tampoco podían deducir en que época estaban. El lugar que los dos pares de ojos veían, era tenebroso a más no poder, parecía un cementerio descuidado, arcaico, tieso y lleno de oscuridad, atrás, gracias a los leves reflejos de la luz lunar, se delineaba una iglesia muy chica, al lado contrario, más al fondo, se alzaba una colina gris y se delimitaba la silueta de otra construcción, la de una casa.**

**—Parece la escena de una clásica película de horror muggle—opinó Lily, con la respiración entrecortada—. Lo mejor será investigar.**

**—¿**¡Estás loca, Lily?! —bramó en balbuceos Peter, con sus ojitos acuosos asustados—. Este lugar no me da buena espina, ¡no sabemos en dónde estamos!, y luego…****

**—No podemos quedarnos aquí, Pettigrew—interrumpió Evans, desafiante—. James nos trajo aquí por algo.**

**—Querrás decir el pergamino…—bufó _Colagusano_, aferrándose de la túnica de Lily.**

**La pelirroja comenzó a andar si importarle los quejidos estúpidos de su acompañante, ella iba a averiguar de una buena vez lo que estaba ocurriendo; quería saber el paradero de sus camaradas Gryffindor, y sobretodo, anhelaba enterarse de más cosas sobre Harry Potter.**

**Los pies no crujían ente la destrucción de las hojas secas que pisaban en el terreno del cementerio. Lily tenía la impresión de que ella sólo era parte de la brisa de ese lugar. Ruidos de risas comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos, junto con un delgado viento posiblemente veraniego. Ambos se quitaron las bufandas, no estaba haciendo frío, o al menos ellos no lo percibían.**

**—¿**Escuchas? —preguntó Lily, haciendo un ademán con su mano izquierda, para oír mejor.****

**—¡**No, pero veo! ¡MIRA! —gimió Peter. Apuntó hacia la derecha, en una tumba, tenían amarrado a un chico, alrededor del chico, había muchas siluetas de hombres.****

**—Sombras de hombres… echemos un vistazo—propuso mientras se encaminaba al sitio.**

**—¡****Nooo****!, mejor vayámonos, no seas idiota, ¿no te das cuenta?**

**—El idiota eres tú, ¿o qué?, ¿sabes como largarte de este lugar? —renegó la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo—No creo que ellos nos noten… yo tampoco quiero acercarme, pero no tengo otra opción; si tan solo pudiera oír mejor…**

**Desgraciadamente Lily no tenía acceso a las "orejas extensibles" que ofrecían sortilegios Weasley, por eso se fue acercando, Peter la siguió por temor a quedarse solo, nuevamente se sujetó de la túnica de la futura esposa de James.**

**A cada paso que daban, las voces tenebrosas se oían con más fuerza. Lily estaba segura de que nadie la veía, se había asegurado de hacer mucho ruido. Las presencias de ella y de Peter eran omniscientes en ese mundo.**

**Cada vez eran más notables las túnicas con capucha que cubrían a la mayoría de los hombres, uno de ellos avanzaba lentamente hacia la lápida en donde estaba amarrado un muchacho.**

**—¡**ES JAMES! —gritó Peter, petrificado al ver al joven estar prisionero.****

**El ser que se acercaba tenía la voz tan podrida y malvada, que hizo que a Lily la acogiera en el peor de los escalofríos.**

**—_¡_****_Crucio!_**** — dijo el sujeto. Lily y Peter corrieron hacia la tumba, pero ni siquiera pudieron tocar al chico, lo traspasaban… solamente pudieron ver cómo se retorcía del dolor: los ojos del pobre giraban, temblaba incontrolablemente, parecía incluso que su pierna tenía vida propia.**

**—¡**Le lanzaron a _Prongs una maldición imperdonable! —chilló Peter, sin saber que hacer._****

**Lily alzó la vista con desesperación, y por primera vez vio al sujeto que tenía enfrente, el creador del _Cruciatus_… era un ser abominable, con nariz de víbora, piel blanca, ojos rojos, con pupilas de gato.**

**La joven ahogó un grito, ¿estaban dentro de una pesadilla?; de pronto cayó en cuenta de que el que estaba frente a sus invisibles siluetas era El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y los que lo acompañaban eran sus mortífagos. Tembló. Peter seguía tratando de rescatar al muchacho, al mismo tiempo continuaba sujetándose de Lily.**

**—¡**ES…QUIEN-TÚ-SABES! —exclamó _Wormtail_.****

**El cuerpo del chico dejó de moverse. Las risas malévolas surgieron entre las sombras del lugar, un par de lágrimas salieron del rostro de Lily, su corazón palpitaba sin cesar.**

**_—Creo que ven lo estúpido que es pensar que este niño haya sido alguna vez más fuerte que yo —_dijo el ser de ojos rojos—. _Pero no quiero que queden dudas en la mente de nadie.  Harry Potter se libró de mí por pura suerte. Y ahora demos­traré mi poder matándolo, aquí y ahora, delante de todos ustedes, sin un Dumbledore que lo ayude ni una madre que muera por él. Le daré una oportunidad. Tendrá que luchar, _****_y no quedará ninguna duda de quién de nosotros es el más fuerte. Sólo un poquito más, _Nagini**—susurró, y una horripilante víbora siseó  retirándose con su cuerpo hacia los otros encapuchados—. _Ahora, _Colagusano_, desátalo y devuélvele la varita.___****

**Lily y Peter gimieron del terror al mismo tiempo. Lily por enterarse que quien estaba amarrado en la tumba era Harry Potter, y Peter por escuchar su sobrenombre en la boca sin labios de Lord Voldemort.**

**Peter observó  que un mago pequeño y con una mano plateada se acercaba al muchacho llamado Harry, se aterrorizó más al distinguir en la cara del tipo, una mirada acuosa igual a sus ojos: era él, _Colagusano, ¡ERA ÉL!, y estaba obedeciendo a… a… ¡Al Señor Tenebroso!, volvió a comerse las uñas._**

**—¡****Tenemos que irnos! —rogó a la pelirroja.**

**—¡¡NO!!, debemos ayudarlo, ¡a Harry!, no es James, ¿te das cuenta?, ¡Ese chico es mi hijo!, estamos en el futuro, él… ¡debo ayudarlo!**

**—Pe-pe-p-per-ooo…—Pettigrew hubiera querido agregar "Pero ese que obedece las órdenes de Quien-tú-sabes soy YO, ¡y no quiero verme haciendo eso!", sin embargo su valentía no llegó a tales extremos.**

**El _Colagusano_ de esa dimensión sacó de la boca de Harry una bola de tela, luego desató las cuerdas que sujetaban al chico y con brusquedad le devolvió la varita, que se hallaba a unos metros de la lápida, al lado del cadáver de otro joven, totalmente desconocido para Lily y Peter.  La mirada de Harry, era más clara que la de James, y su rostro entero era valiente, se veía que buscaba la manera de huir de ese lugar. Sin embargo estaba herido, la pierna le sangraba y lo hacía tambalearse.******

**_—¿_****_Te han dado clases de duelo, Harry Potter? —_**pre­guntó el que seguro era Voldemort, la voz irónica sonaba "dulce".****

**El joven no respondió, Lily corrió hacia él, trató de ayudarlo, ¡pero no podía tocarlo!, ella parecía estar en el sueño de una persona, ¿acaso el pergamino que los había llevado hasta ese sitio tenía ese recuerdo?; Lily había escuchado cómo Voldemort hablaba de que a Harry ya no podría defenderlo su madre, porque estaba muerta; un extraño sentimiento la invadía, quería gritarle al casi doble de James que ella estaba con él, que lo sacaría de ahí… era como si el amor de madre palpitara en su pecho, pero ella sencillamente no lo comprendía, porque sólo tenía 15 años. **

**_—Saludémonos con una inclinación, Harry. Vamos, hay que comportarse como caballeros... A Dumbledore le gustaría que hicieras gala de tus buenos modales. Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry._**

**Las carcajadas de los mortífagos se escucharon nuevamente, pero el llamado Harry, con un temple increíble, no se inclinó.**

**—¡****Que se incline! —opinó Peter—¡Lo va a matar!**

**—¡****Cállate! —rugió de repente Lily, el tiempo no le había permitido pensar en que el _Colagusano del futuro era un traidor, su prioridad estaba solo en el ayudar a Harry Potter, pero siendo parte del viento no podría—. ¡No debe inclinarse ante ESE!_**

**_—He dicho que te inclines —_****repitió Voldemort, alzando la varita.**

**Por fuerza sobrenatural la columna de Harry se torció, se volvieron a escuchar más risas.**

**_—Muy bien; ahora da la cara como un hombre. Tieso y orgulloso, como murió tu padre..._**

**—¡****Mató a JAMES! —dijo de pronto Lily, con desesperación. Peter se tapó el rostro al oír que el duelo daba inicio.**

**Era demasiado cruel ver todo aquello, Peter constantemente miraba a su Yo del Futuro esperando que ayudara a Harry, pero el _Colagusano_ de esa época (o dimensión) estaba escondiendo la cara, mientras observaba esa mano de plata. El _Wormtail_ de 15 años miró su mano de piel rosada "YO NO SOY ÉL" se dijo tenuemente, pero no fue suficiente para animarlo.******

**La batalla seguía, parecía una guerra despiadada antes que un duelo, Lily corría junto a Harry tratando de ayudarlo con su propia varita, pero todo era en vano, veía en el rostro de Harry tantas cosas… veía a James Potter, veía esperanza, aunque asimismo parecía que Harry sabía que iba a morir.  Voldemort intentaba manipularlo con la maldición _imperius, para provocar que el chico implorara o respondiera a crueles indagaciones… y para sorpresa de Peter y Lily, Harry nunca flaqueó ante el poder persuasivo del grito del _Imperio_. En el último ataque el chico rodó y desvió el rayo maldito. Lily lo siguió, Harry  se escondió jadeando. _**

**Mientras la voz fría de Voldemort se oía tras esa lápida, Lily observó que el rostro de su futuro hijo cambiaba de expresión. Lily supo que Harry dejaría de esconderse y daría la cara: él no iba a morir como un cobarde que se escondía de su destino.**

**—No… no lo hagas…—rogó Lily.******

**Harry se levantó, sujetó más fuerte todavía su varita, y al momento en que gritó '_Expelliarmus', el enemigo lanzó un _Avada___ Kedavra._**

**—¡****NOOOOOO! —gimió Lily, ¡Voldemort iba a matar a Harry! ¡Esa maldición no tenía forma de ser interceptada!**

**Pero extrañamente las varitas comenzaron a vibrar. Un estrecho rayo de luz de color dorado intenso y brillante, conectó las dos varitas. Ninguno de los dos soltaba la varita, pero era en parte porque no podían hacerlo. Peter llegó hasta Lily "¿Qué está pasando?" indagó, pero Lily negó con pesadumbre mientras observaba que Harry y Voldemort se elevaban del suelo todavía conectados por el hilo dorado que emitían las varitas. El haz de luz no dejó la conexión, pero alrededor del mismo surgieron ramificaciones, como si se tratara de las raíces de un árbol.******

**Los mortífagos pedían instrucciones a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, sacaron sus varitas, listos para ayudar a su señor.**

**_—¡_****_No hagan nada! —_****les gritó Voldemort.**

**Asombrados, sin poder moverse y con las varitas en alto, Lily y Peter comenzaron a oír el canto de un fénix… del mismo fénix que momentos antes les había entregado un pergamino y un _giratiempo_.**

**El rostro de Harry Potter, que a lo mucho debía tener 13 o 14 años, se estaba impregnando de esperanza; la misma Lily creyó que todo iba a cambiar para bien.**

**—¡****No rompas la conexión! —gritó de pronto, no pudo precisar si Harry la escuchó, pero aquello lo dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.******

**Las varitas vibraron todavía con más fuerza, formándose guijarros que se deslizaban constantemente, y parecían calentar las varitas hasta el punto de derretirse**

**—No entiendo qué pasa, ¡quiero irme de aquí! —suplicó Peter, cayendo de rodillas en una lápida que tenía plasmadas las letras de "TOM RIDDLE".**

**Ni Harry ni Lily sabían lo que pasaría, los guijarros comenzaron a detenerse para ahora desplazarse hacia Voldemort, quien puso expresión anonadada.******

**Lily vio que la varita de Quien-Ustedes-Saben prorrumpió en alaridos. Algo pareció brotar de la misma, parecía que era una mano formada por humo… hubo más gritos que salieron de la varita, y para sorpresa de todo el que veía, comenzó a salir la grisácea figura de un muchacho.**

**—¡****Es el que está muerto! —chilló el Peter del pasado, mirando el cadáver de Cedric Diggory entre la hierba. — ¡Es un fantasma!******

**Los ojos de Harry crecieron al triple, el rostro se le contorsionó. Lily se dio cuenta "Por favor" rogó pensando "No sueltes esa varita".**

**_—¡_****_Aguanta, Harry! —_****dijo el eco de una voz lejana, que había salido del espectro.**

**—¡****Y HABLA! —gimió Peter.**

**Lily no respondió, siguió mirando atónita la escena, como todos los demás; los mortífagos estaban alrededor de Voldemort, totalmente asombrados, el mismo Señor Tenebroso tenía una cara perdida de susto.******

**A cada grito de la varita, salía un nuevo espectro. Lily miró el espectro de un anciano. El viejo le dijo algo a Harry y comenzó a volar  alrededor de la escena. Más gritos, y de pronto salía una mujer que a Peter y a Lily les pareció familiar.**

**—¿****Por qué tenemos qué ver esto, Lily? ¿Por qué no podemos regresar…?******

**_—¡_****_No sueltes! —_**le****** gritó la mujer salida de la varita_—. ¡No sueltes, Harry, no sueltes!_**

**—Las varitas, de alguna manera están conectadas… y James, quería que viéramos esto, Peter.**

**Ocurrió entonces algo extraordinario que dejó aún más estupefactos a Lily y Peter: los alaridos se repitieron, y de la punta de la varita del mago tenebroso, comenzó a salir la silueta gris de una mujer muy hermosa**; Harry abrió su boca impresionado, mientras que Lily, totalmente estática, veía sin saber qué hacer: ella era quien salía de esa varita con un rostro fantasmal, con una edad más avanzada, ¡pero era ella!****

**_—Tu padre está en camino... —_****dijo ese espectro con forma de Lily_—. Quiere verte... Todo irá bien... ¡ánimo!..._**

**Sin que el tiempo les diera minutos para razonar, el padre que la Lily muerta mencionaba, comenzó a salir de la varita… Era James Potter. Lily supo de inmediato que se trataba del James Potter que le había hablado por medio del pergamino misterioso.**

**_—Cuando la conexión se rompa, desapareceremos al cabo de unos momentos... pero te daremos tiempo... Tienes que alcanzar el _traslador_, que te llevará de vuelta a Hog­warts. ¿Has comprendido, Harry?_**

**—¡****ES JAMES, LILY! —gritó Peter. Entonces la pelirroja con extraña expresión le exigió silencio, escuchó que Harry le contestaba con un jadeante 'sí' al espectro de su padre. El 'fantasma' del muchacho volvió a hablarle a Harry, "Lleva mi cuerpo" le dijo "Lo haré" respondió Harry.**

**_—Prepárate —_****susurró la voz del James-espectro_—. Prepárate para correr..._ _ahora_...**

**_—¡_****_YA!_**

**De alguna manera, Harry trascendió la conexión y comenzó a huir; todo fue demasiado rápido por lo que Lily y _Wormtail no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar siquiera... Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras otros le atacaban por la espalda, pero el joven, con la cicatriz en forma de rayo tenía suerte y no lograban pegarle._**

**—¡****_Atúrdanlo_! —gritó  Voldemort.**

**No pudieron precisar lo que aconteció después.  Peter y Lily sólo pudieron ver de reojo cómo huía Harry porque de repente el pergamino que los había transportado había salido de la túnica de Lily y brillaba. La chica lo abrió.**

_¿Ahora comprendes, pequeña Lily?; esto que has visto va a pasar dentro de muchos años… en ese entonces tú y yo no estaremos vivos, ni tendremos a Harry, ni lo cuidaremos… Y tú, Peter, serás 'eso'… ¿realmente quieren que esto suceda así?** se escribió en el pergamino.**_

**—¡****NO! —gritó la chica. Peter negó con inseguridad. Seguía muy asustado.**

**Lily tembló aún más cuando notó que los espectros de James y de ella misma se acercaban y volaban alrededor de ella y Peter.**

**—¡****Ellos sí pueden vernos! —dedujo Pettigrew.**

**El pergamino se iluminó en un verde pino más fuerte, los espectros de Lily y James sonrieron, y se metieron adentro del pergamino, fueron absorbidos, como si ellos mismos hubieran estado esperando ese momento.**

**—¡****Dios mío! —dijo Lily, mientras sentía una calidez en el pecho—¡Los espectros se adhirieron al pergamino!**

_Estamos contigo… estamos juntos… queremos estar con Harry, ¿Van a cambiar la historia?_

**Peter se aferró a Lily al leer esas líneas, Lily-joven observó la desvanecedora sonrisa del espectro del muchacho llamado Cedric, quien de pronto le asintió.**

**Y entonces la muchacha dio un paso al frente, rápidamente miró que Harry desparecía al asir una copa, volvió su vista y exclamó con firmeza:**

**—¡****Yo necesito cambiar la historia!**

**Esas palabras provocaron un remolino que volvió a hacer brillar al _giratiempo_ y volvió a absorberlos. _Wormtail_ y Lily Evans regresaban… o tal vez no, tal vez ese era el _comienzo_… **

**--**

**2**

El Expreso a Hogwarts estaba a punto de partir. Un muchacho alto, con nariz recta y ojos vivaces, observaba King Cross con mucha atención. Miles de muggles pululaban como larvas  recién nacidas, él miraba cómo se comportaban las personas, apreciaba con curiosidad todos los artefactos que portaban los normales. Para él no era normales, sino todo lo contrario. De vez en cuando echaba una ojeada al andén 9 ¾ y mientras esperaba a su objetivo, se dejó llevar por el mar de recientes recuerdos que ayudaban a que el muchacho aceptara más su situación actual, de hecho, él ya no tenía situación actual.

Por inercia quiso acomodarse las antiparras, pero por enésima vez en el día recordó que por culpa de la metamorfosis él ya no usaba lentes, ahora el 'cegatón' era Simus (Sirius). "Espero que Sirius no destroce mis anteojos, mejor le hubiera tocado mi problema visual a _Moony en la metamorfosis, después de todo él es más cuidadoso; pero realmente no tengo idea de lo que pudo haber hecho Madame Metamorfosis para realizarla, todo un misterio esa señora"._

-¡Hey, ya sabíamos que te encontraríamos aquí, Jim!

-¿Estás esperando que llegue Harry, no es así?

-Por supuesto, - respondió James Potter con mucha ilusión.- Pienso hacerme amigo de Harry Potter desde el primer día del curso. Tío Lupin mencionó que Harry aparecería en la plataforma con una escolta… 

-Aunque quien sabe si los planes hayan cambiado – dijo Simus-Sirius -. De cualquier manera hace días que no vemos a mi gran-Yo y a Lupin, se fueron a restaurar 'la antigua y "noble" casa de los Black'.

-Supongo que no tendrás ganas de ir para allá nuevamente, ¿cierto? – burló James, con un poco de crueldad.

-Estás en lo correcto. De cualquier manera la casa debe estar más… ehh, más hospitalaria ahora que se ha convertido en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Mis padres están muertos, mi hermano también… El Gran-Yo me confirmo que sólo la alimaña de Kreacher sigue estorbando y haciendo más complicada la vida de todos – masculló Sirius, pero con un toque de melancolía.

-Realmente _Padfoot_, lamento que tus padres y Relegus estén muertos – sinceró _Moony_.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió inmediatamente. No sabía qué sentir respecto a su familia; días atrás había hablado con el Sirius de esa época de que él era el único Black vivo. A Sirius lo acongojaba un poco más la muerte de su hermano, porque aunque el susodicho había sido mortífago, al descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Voldemort se había arrepentido y finalmente lo habían matado… había terminado muerto. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la maldad de Lord Voldemort?, Sirius no tenía una idea clara de eso.

-Como te he dicho: si Harry heredó tu poca cordura, seguro nos llevaremos muy bien. Con lo poco que lo hemos espiado me ha simpatizado bastante. – desvió Sirius, quería olvidar el tema anterior, y eso era lo mejor, porque todo parecía indicar que no sólo él ya no tenía a su familia: el tío Lupin no había dado informes a Remus sobre su gente, y era casi 100 por ciento seguro que los abuelos de Harry estaban muertos.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es que hacemos aquí, nosotros estuvimos un mes entero en Hogwarts, es prácticamente nuestro nuevo hogar... ahora McGonagall nos obliga a tomar el Expresso para ir al mismo lugar del que vinimos.

-¡No seas tonto _Moony_!, lo ha hecho para no despertar sospechas - regañó James -, además será una buena experiencia, conoceremos a la mayoría de los estudiantes.

-En palabras más acertadas,  conoceremos a los compañeros Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y a las víctimas Slytherin.

-Bueno, esa es otra manera de decirlo. - razonó James, encogiendo los hombros con simpatía.

-James, comprendo que quieras ver llegar a Harry, pero ¿No sería mejor ir subiéndonos al tren?, se hace tarde, ya lo verás mientras estemos en este tiempo. No debes ser tan paranoico.

-El día en que ustedes se enteren de que serán padres, estoy seguro de que me comprenderán.

-¿Una partida de ajedrez mágico cuando subamos al Expresso, _Moony_?- preguntó Sirius, ignorando a su amigo _Cornamenta_.

-De acuerdo- respondió Rerius, con una media sonrisa.

-Hay que abordar de una buena vez.- murmuró Jim.

Revisaron que los muggles no estuvieran al tanto de lo que el trío hacía, poco a poco se fueron infiltrando al andén seleccionado. Atrás quedó King Cross, frente a ellos estaba una nueva estación, un nuevo Expresso, más clásico y mágico que los demás transportes.

-¡Hey, esperen un momento! - paró Sirius, jalando la túnica de los otros dos merodeadores -. Esas chicas de allá nos están apuntando... ¡qué lindas! creo que deberíamos hablarles, parecen hermanas.

-Sirius, eres un cerdo. Todas las chicas de esta época podrían ser nuestras hijas.

-¡No porque estemos en otra época dejo de ser un apuesto muchacho!, es natural que me fije en ciertas peculiaridades... así que, andando con las muchachas.

Siguió sujetando a sus "hermanos" y se acercó a las chicas, a las cuales les sonrió coquetamente.

-¡Buenas días señoritas! - saludó el extrovertido.

-Mi hermana Padma y yo nos preguntábamos sobre si serían nuevos alumnos del colegio, pero es seguro que ustedes no pueden ir en primer año ¿Vienen de intercambio? ¿Son extranjeros?

-Podría decirse, estuvimos fuera de Gran Bretaña por muchos años - dijo Jim -, pero finalmente tuvimos que mudarnos. 

-Sean bienvenidos entonces - siguió la muchacha, con cierto aire ilusionado por ganar esos compañeros tan guapos - Mi nombre es Parvati Patil, quinto curso de Gryffindor, y ella es mi hermana gemela Padma, de Ravenclaw.

-Son de las dos mejores casas - animó Sirius -. Mis hermanos y yo esperamos ser seleccionados para Gryffindor.

-Pues Ravenclaw es una buena opción - defendió Padma.

-Sí, pero a nuestra tía le decepcionaría que no quedáramos en Grynffindor, ¿cierto, hermanos?

-Creo que le daría un infarto - dedujo Remus.

-Mi nombre es Jim McGonagall.

-Yo soy Rerius McGonagall.

-Y a mí pueden decirme Simus solamente, no hace falta el apellido, preciosas.

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en Jim y Rerius.

-¿Han dicho McGogagall? - interrumpió una voz fría y algo sarcástica, la frente de las gemelas Patil se arrugó, los tres merodeadores miraron hacia atrás y vislumbraron a un joven rubio y pálido, algo flaco y con rostro pedante pero apuesto. No hacía falta hacer estudios minuciosos, ese mocoso era un Slytherin.

-Así es, eso dijimos, M-C-G-O-N-A-G-A-L-L - aclaró Sirius, respondiendo con ironía al sarcasmo -, Siendo precisos, Minerva McGonagall es nuestra tía, así que por eso queremos estar en su Casa, ¿te parece, rubio?

-¡¿Sobrinos de la Profesora McGonagall?! - se admiró Parvati, con los ojos canelos bien abiertos - No sabía que ella tuviera parientes.

-Pues ya ves que sí  - dijo con nerviosismo Jim.

El rubio que antiguamente había hablado con tal tono de autoridad había sido Draco Malfoy, el archienemigo de Harry Potter. Él y sus guaruras Goyle y Crabbe pusieron cara de asco y los pasaron de largo como si nunca se hubieran dirigido la palabra.

-Qué sujeto tan desagradable - sinceró Simus - ¿Quién es él, preciosas?

-Se llama Draco Malfoy... en realidad, no es una buena persona - opinó Padma.

-Oye Parvati - habló Jim olvidando a Malfoy -. Si vas en Gryffindor seguro conoces a Harry Potter.

-Oh… sí, le conozco – cortó de pronto Parvati, como si se avergonzara de conocerlo. La fama que le daba El Profeta a Harry Potter no era muy buena, eso lo sabía James, pero quería comprobarlo.

-¿Qué me dicen de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger?

Padma Patil puso cara de indignación y se retiró algo molesta, Parvati sonrió, le contestó a los muchachos que Ron no había sido muy "agradable" con Padma en el baile de Navidad, y que Hermione era una sabelotodo. Luego se despidió con un gesto y una risita bastante boba.

El Expresso comenzó a eructar con más fuerza, como avisando que pronto partiría. Jim McGonagall miró hacia atrás y vislumbró a Harry, respirando hondo y profundo. Al lado de Harry había dos mujeres, una era la Señora Weasley, la otra, una desconocida con rostro muy simpático; también había un perro negro y grande al lado del chico Potter. James le dio un codazo a Remus y Sirius, y lo siguieron hasta toparse con Harry.

-Espero que los demás lleguen a tiempo – escucharon que dijo Molly Weasley.

-¡Hey, Hola Harry! – saludó Jim.

-¡Precioso, encantador, único! – gimió Simus, inclinándose ante el perro negro para acariciarlo - ¡qué bonito perro, Harry!

-Ehh, gracias – respondió Harry, recordando que los tres chicos que estaban enfrente de él eran los sobrinos de la profesora McGonagall que había conocido en el transcurso del verano.

_Hocicos le meneó la cola con exageración a Simus, quien lo siguió acariciando con euforia mientras Molly fruncía el ceño preocupada por las imprudencias de los dos Sirius (ella ya sabía el secreto de los chicos del pasado)._

-Oh, menos mal que ahí viene Alastor con el equipaje.

Los trillizos retrocedieron un poco al ver a Moody y jalaron a Harry con ellos.

-Si nos recuerdas, ¿verdad Harry?

Harry asintió sin prestarles mucha atención. Observó que el Señor Weasley acababa de entrar al andén 9 3/4 con Ron y Hermione; más atrás venían el profesor Lupin, Fred, Ginny y George.

Todos comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor de Harry y los McGonagall. Rerius le sonrió al Lupin adulto y este dijo en voz alta y serena.

-Ellos son los sobrinos de la profesora McGonagall – presentó. – Rerius, Jim y Simus. Según nos informó Minerva, estudiarán quinto año de Hogwarts con ustedes. Y no se preocupen, estos chicos están enterados de las funciones de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿La profesora McGonagall tiene sobrinos? - indagó Hermione con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno pues, sí. A todo el mundo se le hace raro, pero la verdad es que tía Minerva no es de muchas palabras.

-Ohhh, no sabía que la Profesora tuviera parientes - admitió Ginny Weasley.

-De cualquier manera creo que ya tendrán tiempo de conocerse – dijo Lupin, viendo el reloj -. El Expresso no tarda en salir. Espero tengan un buen curso.

Lupin sonrió y agitó el brazo en señal de despedida, le tendió la mano a Harry.

-Ten mucho cuidado – aconsejó.

-¡Alerta ante todo, Potter!, debes estar expectante, y por supuesto, debes tener cuidado cuando escribas, no debes dar pistas de nada – ordenó Alastor Moody, con su ojo mágico girando por toda la estación.

-Pts… tío Lupin, ¿quién es la otra mujer que vino a traer a Harry?

-Bueno Simus – murmuró Lupin al joven -. Se trata de tu futura Sobrina, según dice Sirius, Tonks es hija de tu prima favorita.

El disfrazado de Simus abrió los ojos al tiempo en que la tal Tonks le entrecerraba un ojo antes de abrazar a Hermione y Ginny para despedirse de ellas.

La Señora Weasley comenzó a exasperarse porque el ferrocarril casi salía, se despidió apresuradamente de todos sus hijos y de Hermione y Harry, y en ningún momento dejó de darle consejos a ese último. Los McGonagall, quienes estaban ya arriba del Expresso se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que Molly quería a Harry, eso hizo que Jim sonriera tenuemente.

-¡Oh, por Dios!, actúa más como un perro – bufó Molly, cuando Hocicos se despidió de Harry con un abrazo parecido al que un humano le da a otro humano.

Los merodeadores se alejaron más  de los chicos para buscar un vagón. Jim hubiera querido compartirlo con Harry y sus amigos, pero Rerius tenía razón, no podían estar con Harry día y noche puesto que éste aún no los conocía bien.

-Maldita sea, no hay vagones vacíos – renegó Sirius.

Llegaron al final del Expresso y suspiraron, se asomaron en el último compartimiento y vislumbraron a una chica rubia bastante extraña que leía una revista al revés. Afuera del vagón, estaba un chico rechoncho, de cabello castaño y mirada inocente, también dudaba en entrar. Antes de que le hablaran, el chico abrió su boca.

-Hola… no he podido encontrar sitio.

Simus pensó que le hablaba a él y a sus 'hermanos' pero la voz femenina y determinante de Ginny Weasley le hizo notar que ella y Harry habían aparecido tras ellos.

-Aquí solamente está Luna Lovegood, no creo que le moleste si nos sentamos con ella, es simpática.

La menor de los Weasley se aventuró a preguntar, y ante la afirmación de la chica, todos se adentraron al compartimiento en donde estaba Luna. 

El Expresso se puso en marcha, las vías hacían que se movilizaran los vagones... entonces el ritmo de la velocidad comenzó a estabilizarse, se hizo monótono. Jim y sus hermanos conversaron un rato con Harry y compañía. Se enteraron de que la excéntrica chica llamada Luna era de Ravenclaw, se presentaron con Neville Longbotton y convivieron más con Ginny y Harry; también por breves instantes una chica oriental había pasado por el compartimiento para 'saludar' a Harry; Simus y Jim, al ver la torpeza de ambos para saludarse, dedujeron que se gustaban. Una hora más tarde aparecieron Ron y Hermione, quienes habían estado ausentes porque eran los nuevos prefectos.

-¡Me muero de hambre! – dijo Ron, mientras se sentaba junto a Harry para arrebatarle una rana de chocolate.

-Vaya, estaremos algo incómodos en el compartimiento- habló Hermione al ver a tanta gente.

-Eso no importa, pásale- dijo Rerius.

-¿De dónde  conociste  a los sobrinos de McGonagall, Harry? - interrogó Ron.

-Los conocí cuando me encontré con el Profesor Lupin en casa de Ara... de, de mi antigua niñera - respondió Harry, evitando decir "Arabella Figg", recordaba que la susodicha le había rogado que no le dijera a los muchachos quien era en realidad.

-¿En casa de Arabella Figg? - preguntó Ron.

-¡ARABELLA FIGG! - gritaron en coro los tres McGonagall. 

-¡Ya sabía yo que en Madame Metamorfosis había un misterio! ¡¿Cómo fue que no la reconocí!? - gritó Sirius mientras James y Remus lo pisoteaban.

-A... a ustedes dos - dijo Jim, apuntando a Hermione y Ron, para cambiar la conversación -, los conocimos antes que a Harry, pero estábamos disfrazados.

-Ron, ¿de casualidad recuerdas a los "Paladines del bien"?

-¿Son los chicos que rescataron a Hermione de...?

Los tres asintieron. Harry sonrió agradecido y Hermione se sonrojó.

-¡Entonces ya nos conocíamos! - replicó Ron, sintiéndose más en confianza.

Después de ese encuentro habían comenzando a socializar apropiadamente. Rerius había dejado el juego de ajedrez y Ronald había retado a Simus, ambos parecían buenos. Jim frustró varios intentos de platicar con Harry, no sabía que preguntarle, pero después encontró  la clave: Quidditch. Desde entonces la boca no les había parado. Hermione, en tanto, conversó con Neville, Ginny y Rerius McGonagall sobre todas las millonadas de normas del Colegio y el deber de los Prefectos.

-... es por eso que en mis ratos de ocio, trataré de fortificar el PEDDO, para luchar por los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos, estoy segura que es un proyecto muy ambicioso, pero por algo se empieza, los Elfos Domésticos viven en condiciones miserables, son esclavos, ¿cómo estar tranquilos si hoy en día no hay libertad en el mundo mágico?

-@___@ ¡Vaya!, admirable - admitió Remus, algo mareado.

La bruja del carrito de dulces volvió a pasar. Harry se mostró generoso y les compró golosinas a todos. "Y pensar que en realidad yo fui quien compró los dulces, porque Harry está usando el dinero que le heredamos Lily y yo" pensó orgulloso James. No pasó ni un minuto cuando dos cabezas de fuegos aparecieron en el compartimiento de los chicos.

-¡Hey, así que aquí estaban!, estuvimos buscándolos por todo el tren, se perdieron de un espectáculo digno de admirar - habló Fred Weasley, saludando con la palma.

-Sí Harry, hubieras visto cuando al bobo de Finnigan le explotó nuestro torpedo mágico; ese sujeto no tiene suerte. – George visualizó a demasiadas personas dentro del compartimento. Sonrió al ver a los sobrinos de McGonagall.

-Bien – dijo Fred, leyéndole la mente a Geroge -, ¿qué tal un obsequio por ser los nuevos compañeros? Sácalos George.

El pelirrojo sacó un dulce y se lo ofreció a Simus, quien lo cogió de buena gana.

-Mh, muy amables – agradeció _Padfoot mientras miraba el dulce por todos lados. Ron se había tapado la boca, Harry sentía pena por Simus, ya que ese caramelo era una broma segura y tal vez fatal; según recordaba Harry, si mordías una parte del caramelo, o vomitabas o te salía sangre de la nariz o te desmayabas… y puras infamias así; la otra mitad era la 'cura'. Ginny y Hermione se avergonzaron, estaban a punto de pedirle a Simus que no comiera cuando..._

-Oigan clones, esta broma mágica está muy bien hecha - dijo Simus -. Ve esto Jim, mejor que en nuestros tiempos.

-Oye, tienes razón, ¿vamos a probarlo? - sugirió Jim, asombrado por la calidad de producto.

-Sí - respondió Simus, mientras observaba afuera del compartimiento.

Jim y Simus salieron sin importarles sus antiguas actividades. Hubo un corto silencio que se vio interrumpido por la risa nerviosa de Rerius al notarse observado. Luego se oyó un grito, luego risas, luego un hechizo, y luego más risas. Un minuto después los bromistas regresaron.

-Excelente broma, gemelos - sinceró Simus -. Un chico llamado Colin cayó en la trampa, pero al menos remediamos el problema con la otra mitad y no seguirá vomitando, ¿ustedes fabricaron el producto?

Los gemelos sólo pudieron decir al unísono "Increíble", era muy extraño encontrarse con tipos tan peculiares como aquellos.

--

El viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts había sido muy ameno para Harry Potter. Se sentía muy feliz por al fin volver a respirar el aire de su colegio... él siempre había dicho que ése era su verdadero hogar, pero estaba consciente de que no podía depender del colegio para siempre. En esta ocasión se sintió acorralado por un dualismo cruel: estaba feliz al mismo tiempo que iracundo por los recientes sucesos, además, para rematar su furia, Malfoy –quien había sido nombrado prefecto de Slytherin- había estado molestando con indirectas de que había visto a un PERRO en la estación de ferrocarril, y por si fuera poco la mayoría de los estudiantes lo miraban como si fuera un desquiciado mentiroso... Movió la cabeza, quería escabullir todo aquello, ahora todo eso estaba en el pasado, Sirius, su padrino, se lo había dicho este verano "No pienses en nada perturbador en estos momentos, está todo en el pasado, cuando te liberes del dolor, te puedes permitir recordar", quizás _Hocicos_ tenía razón, pero no era sencillo controlar a su inconsciente, las cosas fluían sin que él pudiera controlarlas.

Se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor esperando la selección de los alumnos de primero. En esa ocasión también esperaba ver la selección de los sobrinos de la Profesora McGonagall, pues si estos quedaban en su casa, irían juntos a clase. Le simpatizaban esos muchachos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione observaron lo pálido que lucía Albus Dumbledore. Estaba decaído y ojeroso, sin su cándida sonrisa, sin sus barbas resplandecientes. Harry comenzó a sentirse mal por su Director, ¿qué problemas habría enfrentado Dumbledore en el verano?, él había estado los últimos días en el cuartel de la Orden, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ver al Director para agradecerle su presencia en la audiencia que había tenido con el consejo de magos que amenazaban con expulsarlo para siempre de Hogwarts.

-Oí a mi padre esta mañana hablar sobre que Dumbledore fracasó en su misión de traer a los Dementores de nuestra parte, ha sido una lucha en vano - susurró Ron, bajando la mirada.

-Al menos Hagrid debió tener éxito en la misión que le encargó Dumbledore porque ya está de vuelta.

-Pero Hermione, ¿qué pudo haberle pedido el Profesor Dumbledore a Hagrid?

-¿No te lo imaginas, Ron?, ¡Fíjate bien! - regañó Hermione, susurrando -. A Dumbledore le conviene tener aliados, y Hagrid es un semi-gigante, lógicamente Hagrid fue enviado a tratar de convencer a los gigantes de unirse a nosotros… la Orden no ha dejado de trabajar, incluso ha detenido varios ataques, pero como siempre, el Ministerio cubre todo, El Profeta sigue mintiendo… todavía no sé cómo lograron cubrir lo de la toma de Azkaban, pero no podrán ocultar ese hecho por mucho tiempo.

-Silencio, la Selección va a iniciar - regañó Ginny.

Entonces de la mesa de los profesores se alzó triunfante Albus Dumbledore. Su mirada nostálgica hizo un brusco intento por volverse cándida, y al parecer al segundo intento lo logró. Dio un discurso ameno a los "principiantes", para sorpresa de Harry, Ron y Hermione, no se dijo nada sobre el retorno de Voldemort. 

-Por último - mencionó Albus antes de sentarse -, tres alumnos, sobrinos de la profesora McGonagall estudiarán este año en Hogwarts, a ellos también se les seleccionará una Casa, espero también sean buenos con ellos.

El Director se desplomó ante todo el auditorio, se veía agotado. Minerva se secó el sudor de la frente, tomó valor de la nada y colocó el viejo sombrero sobre el taburete. El sombrero seleccionador cobró vida y cantó su clásica canción anual (esta vez más larga que de costumbre, Hermione Granger nunca dejó de poner excesiva atención a la letra). Cuando el sobrero calló, Minerva comenzó a nombrar lista para que cada alumno fuera seleccionado.

-Jim McGonagall - llamó, al parecer primero iba a asignarle Casa a sus sobrinos.

Jim (o más bien James), sonrió a la mesa Gryffindor, se sentó en el banco y luego se puso el sombrero.

_"...¡__Un momento, Gryffindor!, a ti ya te había seleccionado" rezongó el Sombrero Seleccionador._

_"Vamos Sombrero, no te enojes, viajé por el tiempo, asígname a Gryffindor de una buena vez"  exigió James,_

_"Un Gryffindor es un Gryffindor hasta el final... y aunque tú y yo podríamos platicar por horas, creo que diré:"_

 - "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

-Excelente - sonrió Jim. Volteó hacia su Casa y vio como todos gritaban con euforia, especialmente los clones pelirrojos.

-¡Rerius McGonagall!

El muchacho realizó los mismos pasos que Jim. Una vez sentado dialogó en silencio con el sombrero, y al cabo de un minuto, lo declaró un Gryffindor, por lo que Rerius se encaminó a su mesa.

-¡Simus McGonagall! - dijo Minerva, mientras entornaba los ojos pidiendo paciencia, pues Simus  parecía querer llamar la atención. Su sobrino se puso el sombrero y en menos de lo que canta un gallo fue declarado miembro de la casa de los Leones rojiamarillos.

"Lógico, siempre seré un Gryffindor" dedujo cuando se sentó junto a la linda hermanita de Ron para seguir escuchando la selección de los alumnos de primero.

La cena había transcurrido sin novedades aparentes; Harry no vio rostros nuevos en la mesa de profesores, se preguntó si verdaderamente Remus Lupin sería su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ese año, pero el no ver a nadie lo intranquilizó. Trató de olvidar ese pensamiento, ya sabría más adelante sobre si Lupin volvería darle clases, o de lo contrario, conocería a su nuevo profesor.

Harry se deleitaba con la comida, los McGonagall jugaban con ella, se veían muy familiarizados con el lugar, a lo mejor era porque la profesora de Transformaciones ya los había traído de visita. ¿De dónde habían salido esos trillizos?, eran un misterio para toda la escuela.

-¡Hey, Simus McGonagall! - le gritó Parvati Patil, junto con su mejor amiga Lavender Brown - Creo que a McGonagall no le dará un infarto, han quedado en su Casa.

-Así es, preciosa - respondió Simus, mientras le lanzaba una pierna de pavo a Rerius en la cara.

-Un pregunta - habló ahora Fred - ¿Cómo fue que descubrieron  que nuestro dulce era una broma?

-¿Es que fuimos muy obvios? - cuestionó "angustiado" George, con risita loca.

-Para nada, por eso les dijimos que fue un excelente trabajo - admitió Jim -. El problema radica en que nosotros somos unos expertos en asuntos y artículos para magos bromistas, no es fácil engañarnos, ¡eso sí!, mis hermanos y yo sabemos apreciar un buen trabajo, nos gustaría hacer negocios con ustedes.

-Interesante - opinó Fred, ante el asentir de su hermano. - Cuando quieran, pero claro que tendremos que probarlos.

-Nah, sería mejor que nosotros los probáramos a ustedes - corrigió Simus -. ¿Tú que opinas, Harry?

Harry casi escupió su comida, se atragantó por culpa de la pregunta.

-¿Cómo?

-Harry ¿No  me digas que no eres un mago travieso? - cuestionó Simus, como si se tratara de una tragedia.

-Deja a Harry en paz, Simus - reprendió Jim -. Claro que Harry hace cosas de magos traviesos, pero permanece en el anonimato, ¿cierto Harry?

-Pues...

Finalmente era hora de ir a sus respectivas Torres. La Prefecta Granger iba al frente con imponencia, hablando de las normas a los pequeños de primero. Cuando hubo finalizado su tarea, se dirigió a los sobrinos de McGonagall:

-Me han pedido que los lleve a su cuarto porque Ron no sé donde demonios quedó, supuestamente era su tarea… síganme.

-Adonde quieras, preciosa. - coqueteó Simus, sus hermanos le lanzaron una mirada de reprobación.

-¿Estará cerca la alcoba de Harry, Hermione? - preguntó Jim.

-Me parece que está al lado - razonó la castaña.

Llegaron a la habitación elegida y la muchacha les abrió la puerta.

-Generalmente en las habitaciones están cinco alumnos, pero esta tiene cupo para tres. Espero estén cómodos.

-Gracias, es más que suficiente - sonrió Jim (James) - En nuestra "antigua" escuela las habitaciones eran para cuatro personas.

-Por cierto Hermione, podría hacerte una pregunta - interrumpió Rerius, ilusionado.

-Claro que sí - respondió la brujita, cruzando los brazos.

-Según me enteré, hace unos años dio clases en el colegio el profesor Lupin, quisiera saber, ¿qué opinión tienes tú de él?

Hermione se extrañó por la cuestión, ciertamente le pareció sospechoso, por eso se le quedó mirando a Remus, sin embargo después de analizar cuál sería su respuesta, dejó mostrar una sonrisa muy sincera.

-Te resumiré todo en lo siguiente, Rerius: Ha sido el mejor maestro que he tenido en Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras.

-Bien - soltó el muchacho.

-Oh no, debo irme, hay junta de prefectos. ¡Espero estén cómodos en la escuela!... ah, y chicos... realmente les agradezco que me hayan salvado aquél día.

-Un placer, señorita Granger, un placer - se despidió Simus, con una reverencia que la muchacha, por despistada, no apreció.

-Bueno "hermanos", dulces sueños. Ha sido un buen día, pero temo que necesito dormir.- dijo Remus

-... y Mañana será un día mejor, porque comenzaremos con nuestros planes para cambiar el destino - enfatizó solemnemente James Potter.

--

El día vivía una vez más gracias a la esclavitud del sol, que siempre tenía la misión de brillar y hacer vibrar a la vida. James despertó con un respiro profundo y glacial, fresco, como la mañana que iniciaba, rápidamente trató de acomodarse los lentes, pero al recordar que se debía tomar una poción para cambiar de identidad, cambió de opinión, ya que una vez engullida esa sustancia ya no necesitaría usar sus anteojos. "Cielos, la verdad es que nunca pensé en extrañar ese par de cristales... si le dijera la verdad a Sirius y Remus, me creerían loco, aunque bueno, ser Jim McGonagall no es tan malo, después de todo sigo teniendo la misma esencia, y al final es lo que cuenta. Me pregunto qué repercusiones traerá toda esta farsa, me gustaría que Harry supiera todo; sin embargo, tengo que admitir que me da terror contarle la verdad, no entiendo ese sentimiento de miedo, ¡es justamente lo que debería de hacer!, llegar con Harry y decirle: ¡Harry!, soy tu padre, vengo del pasado... pero justamente es eso lo que me molesta, a pesar de que en el futuro yo seré su papá, presentarme ante él diciendo eso sería inapropiado, yo aún no soy padre, ¡ni siquiera me he convertido en novio de Lily! Maldita confusión, no puedo estar en paz ni en una mañana tranquila como esta, a veces me gustaría dejar de pensar" hizo una pausa para levantarse y mojarse la cara "No debo preocuparme por eso en estos momentos. Lo mejor será planear todo el asunto que nos concierne, si queremos cambiar este presente, habrá que trabajar mucho... lo principal es estudiar sobre lo que es necesario modificar... quizá todo empiece cuando Peter decidió traicionarnos, pero ¿Por qué querría Peter traicionarnos? ¿Por qué accedió hacerse cómplice de Voldemort?, alguna razón fuerte tuvo que haber existido" el joven suspiró, no quería pensar en Peter, no quería reprocharse nada en cuanto a su amigo, pero tenía que admitirlo, le tenía recelo, mucho recelo.

-¡Despierta Sirius! - saludó con violencia al lanzarle su almohada a su camarada - Debemos ir comenzar nuestra investigación.

-¿Estás demente? - renegó Sirius, abriendo un ojo - Es muy temprano. No sé si sepas, pero existe lo que se llama sueño y... - el muchacho no terminó la frase, volvió a roncar.

James resopló "Flojos, aunque quizás tengan razón. Los dejaré descansar, yo puedo iniciar esto solo, claro, no quiero que luego se quejen" pensó decidido, mientras se tomaba la poción que lo convertiría en Jim. Bebió rápidamente, tapándose la nariz con asco; notó que su rostro cambiaba, su cuerpo se estiraba un poco, se enanchaba, su cabello se aclaraba y se volvía más lacio, sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad, ahora eran grises.

-Me pregunto si... si apareceré como Jim McGonagall en el mapa del merodeador - reflexionó, de repente abrió más los ojos - ¡Maldición, lo más seguro es que no! ¡El mapa del merodeador nunca miente y...! ¡¡SIRIUS!! ¡¡REMUS!!

-James, por favor, duérmete. - rogó Lupin, tapándose la cara con su cobija.

-¡Harry tiene  nuestro mapa del merodeador!

-Eso ya nos los dijo tío Lupin, ¿ahora sí te puedes dormir? - renegó Sirius-joven, refunfuñando cosas ininteligibles.

-¡Madre mía! ¿No se dan cuenta?, aunque nos hemos disfrazado de los sobrinos de la profesora McGonagall, en el mapa del merodeador sí apareceremos con nuestra verdadera identidad, ¡y Harry puede verlo!, si piensan un poco descubrirán que corremos peligro.

-Creo que... Jimmy tiene razón - dedujo Sirius, lavándose la cara -, así que date prisa Remus, le haremos una visita al buen Harry.

-¿Quieren decir que le robaremos el mapa? - indagó Remus, sorprendido.

-No nos queda otra salida - dijo James.

--

La habitación ya casi no estaba en penumbras, los tres chicos se asomaron y distinguieron cinco camas, por tanto, cinco bultos dormidos. Los merodeadores sabían que con Harry dormían Ron Weasley, el gordito Neville, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, los cinco roncaban libremente, como bestias salvajes y despreocupadas. Sirius Black cruzó los brazos y les hizo una seña a sus amigos, éstos comenzaron a avanzar mientras que Simus hacía guardia. Jim y Rerirus abrieron con calma siniestra un baúl y lo comenzaron a batir con el mayor silencio posible, ellos buscaban un pergamino viejo y al parecer vacío, sin letras.

-... hey, aquí está - murmuró quedamente Rerius, mientras lo tomaba.

Jim lo dobló y lo metió en su túnica, sonrió mientras que él y su "hermano" cerraban el baúl. Entrecerraron un ojo, el plan había sido un éxito, al parecer había sido muy sencillo quitarle el mapa a Harry Potter.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué sucede aquí? - se despertó de pronto Harry, mientras se ponía los anteojos -¡AHHHH buenos días!  - improvisó Simus - ¿Qué tal Harry?, bonito día, ¿no es así? El sol está muy brillante hoy, ¡hemos venido por ustedes porque es hora de desayunar!

-¿Tan temprano? - Ron se quejó en un bostezo.

-Claro que sí Weasley... que-que-re-mos que nos muestren el Castillo, debe de haber muchos lugares recónditos por aquí, ¿verdad hermanos?

-De hecho le dijimos a Simus que era muy temprano, pero el terco nunca entiende... mi hermano Jim y yo, nos iremos a dormir, ¡les encargamos a Simus! - dijo Rerius, mientras él y Jim salían como rayos de la habitación.

"Como siempre, yo tengo qué hacer el trabajo pesado en estas misiones" suspiró Sirius, mientras volvía a mostrar una sonrisa demente a Ron y Harry.

--

-En efecto, es el mapa. Está muy bien conservado, ¿no opinas? 

-Ya lo creo Remus, quien quiera que lo haya encontrado, lo ha sabido usar bien, ¿cómo habrá llegado este mapa a manos de Harry?

-Quizá mi Yo-Adulto se lo dio. - dedujo Rerius, observando todos los puntos en el mapa. Por cierto James, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo cambiaremos la historia?, he estado pensando mucho en eso, pero no encuentro la solución.

-Además debemos perfeccionar el _giratiempo_, debemos hacer un aparato incapaz de errar... podría ser como la leyenda muggle sobre la máquina del tiempo.

-¿Leyenda?, ¿qué no es una novela?

-Sigue siendo ficción. Para los muggles todo lo que tiene qué ver con la magia es ficción, Remus - Jim guardó el mapa. Él y su 'hermano' estaban charlando en su habitación -. De cualquier modo esta semana la dedicaremos a eso, y cada quien podrá ir pensando en el acontecimiento correcto que habría qué explorar o revisar. A mi juicio deberíamos trastornar la época en la que Peter fue corrompido.

-¿No sería más ambiciosos retornar a la época en la que Voldemort era un intento de persona?

-Sería mucho más riesgoso, pero asimismo ambicioso ¿A que sí?, pero lo que haríamos sería desmentir el pasado, deshacer a Voldemort, que fue parte de tantos destinos... no lo sé, por eso mismo hay que estudiar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, un acto inconsciente puede costarnos muy caro...

-Tienes toda la razón.

-¡En fin, dejemos eso para después del desayuno!, me muero de hambre. A lo mejor Simus, Harry y Ron ya están ahí.

--

El desayuno en el Gran Comedor no tuvo una gota de serenidad. Harry tenía el semblante severo. Simus agradeció que _Prongs y __Moony llegaran pronto y les secreteó que Harry había tenido una disputa con Seamus Finnigan porque el susodicho no creía en Harry; más tarde Hermione había tenido una discusión con Harry acerca de que todo el colegio debía estar unido, como lo había aconsejado Dumbledore, pero Simus estaba de acuerdo con Ron y Harry en que los Slytherin eran la peor bazofia y nadie querría unirse con ellos. _

-Harry, ¿qué clase nos toca? - preguntó Rerius

-No lo sé, Hermione tiene los horarios... Este, Hermione, ¿podrías...

-¡Oh no!, nos toca una clase doble de Pociones con los Slytherin - se adelantó a decir la prefecta

-O sea que tendremos que soportar a Snape desde la primera clase, creo que el desayuno me caerá pesado - opinó Ron -. Oigan trillizos, ¿ustedes habían oído hablar del profesor Snape?

-¿Del pelo grasiento? ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Es el demonio viviente!

-¡¡SIMUS!! - regañaron sus hermanos.

-No le hagas caso Harry, mi hermano tiene problemas - dijo Rerius -. Hemos oído hablar de Snape, ciertamente, pero no es para tanto... claro que a simple vista se nota que su cabello nació de la grasa misma.

"Sospechosos" pensó Hermione, con suspicacia.

Se dirigieron a las mazmorras con el ánimo por los suelos, a Harry le parecía extraño que los tres sobrinos de McGonagall se notaran tan molestos y desconcertados, era como si revivieran sucesos desagradables... era cierto que el rostro de Snape era desagradable a primera vista (y más para los Gryffindor), pero creyó que se trataba de algo más... era como si los tres muchachos ODIARAN a Severus Snape, sus caras los delataban. "Además" analizó Harry, mientras caminaba junto a Ron y Hermione hacia las hediondas aulas "... le dijeron 'pelo grasiento' con tanta familiaridad…".

-Oye Harry - llamó en voz baja Ron.

-¿Ehh?

-¿Sabes?, no sé, pero estos chicos - murmuró señalando a los disfrazados -, ¿no te parecen MUY informados?... he pensando en el rescate de Hermione... no dejo de imaginar cómo supieron que habría un ataque, ¡y luego eran diferentes!... Jim McGonagall estaba muy parecido a ti...

-Pero no hay otra explicación, McGonagall luce muy orgullosa de sus sobrinos, se le nota en la cara - dijo Hermione.

-Quizá sean parte de la Orden del Fénix - dedujo Ron, pero luego negó -¡Bah!, no es justo que ellos sean parte de la organización y nosotros no.

Harry se encogió en hombros sin saber que responder; Hermione suspiró y miró su reloj.

-¡Santo cielo!, si no nos damos prisa el Profesor Snape comenzará a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.

-No hay problema Hermione, ahora que somos prefectos si Snape nos quita puntos… - bromeó Ron.

-No Ron, debes estar consciente del deber de un prefecto - regañó.

Apresuraron el paso y dejaron de pensar en los McGonagall, ya habría tiempo para eso. Se introdujeron. Snape nunca en su vida se había visto tan maniático. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido pero una sonrisa cínica se asomaba en su cetrino rostro de tinieblas.

-Juraría... que Snape está contento - susurró Ron, muy admirado, sus amigos asintieron y se encaminaron a tomar una mesa para empezar con Pociones del quinto grado.

A James se le turbó el semblante al analizar el lugar. Era más tétrico de lo que recordaba, o tal vez se debía a que su verdadero maestro de pociones no era tan temible como Snape. Desvió su vista hacia el caldero, había en él un panorama más agradable, quiso respingar, pero se abstuvo y mejor miró fugazmente a Harry. Se cruzaron las miradas porque Harry volteó y se encontró con los falsos ojos grises de Jim.  Harry le sonrió sin saber que hacer, James le siguió la corriente mientras mentalmente pensaba en los esmeraldas ojos de su futuro hijo. Se parecían a los de Lily, por eso por un breve instante creyó que todo era un sueño y que pronto despertaría en la clase de Historia de la Magia que daba el aburrido señor Binns. Sirius, por su parte, tenía ganas de sacarle la legua a Snape; se enfurecía cuando sentía la gruesa e insatisfactoria mirada del "afamado profesor", tenía ganas de desgarrarlo. Remus estaba pálido, contaba con impaciencia a todos los alumnos que iban entrando. Vio al llamado Draco Malfoy, quien se dirigió hacia Snape, le dijo algo... parecía el consentido. Rerius le dio un codazo a James, quien secreteó.

-Ya veo... este es el Severus de la época de Harry - mencionó James a Remus, Sirius estaba muy molesto como para prestarles atención -, lástima que no tenga pelo grasiento; apuesto a que ese rubio y Harry son enemigos naturales.

Remus sintió que la risa quería salir de su cuerpo, se tapó la boca para no emitirla, seguro que si Severus lo oía le bajaría puntos. El sentido del humor en ambos desapareció cuando el profesor hizo un extraño ademán de imponencia y comenzó a hablar de los TIMOS y de que en su clase había alumnos que SÍ valían la pena por sus méritos y no por ser "celebridades" o "nuevos entrometidos dimensionales" o algo así (esto último confundió a la mayoría de los alumnos y puso nerviosos a los chicos del pasado). Severus además de lucir poseído, parecía sumamente estricto, más de lo habitual, eso lo notaron los McGonagall cuando los rostros de las chicas y los chicos comenzaron a ponerse cada vez más lívidos. Todavía no terminaba el prólogo del "inicio de cursos", cuando Simus se exalto, no soportaba tener enfrente al pelo grasiento como si fuera su superior, ¡no podía ni respirar!

-Maldita sea - masculló, revolviéndose el cabello -. ¡Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad!

-¡Simus, silencio! - sentenció Rerius, golpeándolo.

Pero parecía que eso estaba esperando Snape para su ataque, "una razón".

-¡¡15 puntos menos para Gryffindor!! - entonó Snape, con satisfacción indudable - Al parecer vas llegando a la escuela para causar desastre en mi clase.

-¡Pero...! - respingó enojado Simus.

-¡20 puntos menos por contradecirme! - chilló emocionado, esa era su venganza sin duda alguna.

-¡Grrrrrrrr!

-Simus, ¡cállate! - regañaron al unísono Rerius y Jim.

-5 puntos menos por entrometerse, ustedes dos - remató el pelo grasiento.

Simus iba a abrir la boca, pero en ese momento sintió que algo le golpeaba la nuca, volteó hacia atrás y se topó con los rostros molestos de todos sus compañeros de Casa, los Slytherin celebraban con sonrisas, Malfoy cuchicheaba con Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡Shhh! - calló Lavander, en son de súplica.

-... ni siquiera habíamos ganado puntos porque vamos comenzando, ahora tenemos cifras negativas - se lamentó Dean Thomas en voz audible para Simus.

El joven no quería ganarse enemigos, menos si debían ser sus amigos, por ello dio su máximo esfuerzo y se mordió los labios,  miró con furia a Snape, como mínimo el muy maldito decía "tantos puntos menos por mirar feo", pero Sirius no podía mirar a su peor enemigo escolar de otra manera. James y Remus suspiraron cansados, casi pensaron en ir a rogarle a Dumbledore que no les obligara a tomar la clase de Pociones, pero ellos no eran cobardes y podían con el reto... al menos eso creían. James escuchó que Ron le dijo a Harry ¿Te das cuenta Harry?, parece que los odia más a ellos que a ti.

El resto de clase mantuvo la presión creada en el ambiente. Severus prosiguió la clase del día con la misma sonrisa malvada, en varias ocasiones quitó puntos, dos a Neville por una explosión, uno a Hermione por contestar cuando no le había dado permiso de hablar y otros cinco a Sirius por volver a rezongar. Snape no tenía derecho a ser tan parcial, su deber de maestro era una cosa y sus odios otra, eso era lo que no soportaba el futuro padrino de Harry. Los sobrinos de McGonagall no hicieron el intento de participar en la clase, en muchas ocasiones Snape trataba de descontrolarlos y les indagaba cosas muy complicadas, pero a Dios gracias James supo responder coherentemente. Harry se sentía felizmente desplazado, no se  molestó cuando Draco le bufó ¿Qué Potter?, ¿sientes envidia de ellos, Potter?, ¿te habrán desplazado?, no tenía interés en responderle al hijo de un mortífago, de un asqueroso traidor. Tenía razones para sentirse aliviado: por primer a vez en su historia de Pociones no era el desgraciado quita-puntos de Gryffindor, estaba admirado.

Sin embargo, debido a todos esos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando Snape aterrizó como buitre cerca de su pupitre.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Potter?

Harry dio el nombre de la poción que elaboraba.

-Dime Potter, ¿sabes leer?, porque todo parece indicar que no. Lee las instrucciones. Dime Potter, ¿pusiste todos los ingredientes?

El chico bufó al ver que había errado en la poción porque no había puesto unos polvos que estaban señalados en las instrucciones.

-No. 

-Lo sabía Potter, esta cosa está inservible.

Snape hizo desaparecer la poción de Harry sin ningún tipo de piedad. Jim se enfureció tanto como Harry, ¡había pociones mil veces peores que la de Harry!

-Hey, _Snivellus_ (*)– dijo James, olvidando que era Jim - ¿No estarás pasándote de listo?

La mirada de Snape se volvió temible en un dos por tres, su piel cetrina cambió de color varias veces, apretó los puños para evitar estrangular al odioso James Potter.

-¡¡Potter!!- gritó fuera de sí, Harry frunció el ceño y masculló molesto, mientras se ponía de pie, no era justo que  Snape quisiera vengarse con él, él no había sido quien le había dicho _S-n-i-v-e-l-l-u-s a  Severus Snape. - ¡Tú, siéntate! – volvió a gritar Snape, apuntando a Harry, pues al decir Potter se había referido a James y no a su futuro hijo._

Neville tragó saliva, Hermione estaba asustada por la mirada desafiante y burlona de Jim McGonagall.

-¿Qué sucede, _Snivellus_?, ¿te equivocaste de persona?, esto no tiene que ver con él, sino conmigo.

-¡Jim, cálmate! - Pidió Rerius mientras que anonadado veía que Snape alzaba su varita.

-No podrías atacar a un estudiante – le dijo Simus a Snape, también traía una cara iracunda y demente -. A Dumbledore no le gustaría… al parecer, los años no han hecho que superes lo de _Snivellus, ¿cierto?_

Severus temblaba de la repulsión, sus dientes rechinaban, y pasando los segundos pudo tranquilizarse.

-Me… las… vas… a pagar… - susurró, nadie le oyó decir eso, pero Jim leyó los labios de su enemigo. – ¡ESTÁS EN DETENCIÓN POR TODO EL AÑO, Y QUIERO QUE LE LLEVES ESTA NOTA A MCGONAGALL! 

-Como _Snivellus_ quiera – replicó en voz queda Jim, pero Snape también le leyó los labios.

--

A comparación de ese caldazo, las tinieblas de la noche eran hermosas y claras. Parecía un preso que estaba destinado a morir en la horca pero sólo estaba encogido por un miedo intenso, fuera de lo común… se había alejado de todos sus compañeros, del Señor Tenebroso, quien lo había notado muy raro. Estaban en Azkaban, pero Azkaban, ya no era una prisión, Lord Voldemort acababa de apropiarse de ella, había ganado el "cariño" de los Dementores al prometerles sentimientos y almas de  mentes sanas, apetitosas… el viejo y famélico Dumbledore no había tenido éxito al intentar convencerlos de lo contrario. Tom Riddle tomaba el poder que un crío sin gracia, llamado Harry Potter, le había quitado. La prisión ahora era como el "castillo" o centro de operaciones del gran señor, sus mortífagos aparecían constantemente. Algunos estaban siempre con él, otros, como en el caso de Lucius Malfoy, tenían que seguir aparentando ante la comunidad Mágica, que habían cambiado.

Peter Pettigrew era el hombrecito torturado que yacía en la esquina de esa celda; estaba  en ella por órdenes de Voldemort, quien lo quería tener bien vigilado, pues no estaba seguro de la lealtad de la rata. Peter no se sentía feliz junto a los mortífagos. A pesar de que gracias a él su Señor había regresado al poder, lo trataba como escoria. A Colagusano le daba la impresión de que no lo mataba porque sabía que aún podía serle útil… _Utilidad_… esa palabra resonó varias veces, en verdad nunca se había sentido útil, pero al menos cuando era un niño y tenía protectores, se sentía sumamente feliz. Con Voldemort podía estar del lado de los fuertes –pensaba el imbécil- pero jamás tendría amigos, y eso Peter lo sabía, porque era un traidor.

En ocasiones sentía unas ganas tremendas de volver con sus antiguos amigos…le hubiera gustado que Sirius, en vez de querer matarle le hubiera hecho una broma, y Remus le hubiera estrechado la mano, ¡pero no se lo merecía!, aunque clamaba piedad y se arrastraba como un gusano en el suelo, sus acciones, su cobardía, su estupidez impedían que alguien en verdad lo apreciara… era un asesino, había regalado la vida de James Potter y su esposa mientras que ellos sólo tuvieron para con él buenos gestos. Todo era su culpa, a veces deseaba matarse, pero tampoco tenía valor para aquello. Estar en ese calabozo, en donde ordinariamente estaba un preso, era aún peor que permanecer un año en las mazmorras de Hogwarts; y Sirius Black había estado encerrado ahí por muchos años siendo inocente… Sirius Black, otro de sus protectores. Si Sirius Black no le hubiera descubierto como _Scabbers_ años atrás, él aún sería la rata de Ron, no habría tenido que buscar a Voldemort, no hubiera tenido miedo de sus antiguos amigos… posiblemente Remus Lupin aún fuera profesor de Hogwarts y lo pudiera seguir viendo, ¡y a Harry también!

Peter era un ser muy pobre de alma. Estaba en una guerra en la que no sentía odio por los que ahora eran sus enemigos. Peter no odiaba a Harry, le recordaba a James… incluso el chico le había salvado la vida. Tampoco odiaba a sus viejos merodeadores, les temía, el afecto parecía haberse esfumado. Sin embargo a quien más temía era a quien servía. Le temblaban las manos. Ninguna de estas reflexiones cruzaban por la mente del animago ilegal y traicionero, lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo provenía de días atrás. _Wormtail_ había tenido alucinaciones en el último ataque de los mortífagos. Había visto a su pasado, a sus amigos cuando eran chicos… se le había estremecido la piel, se asustó tanto que atacó al pequeño Remus con su varita sin pensar en la gravedad de la maldición. Eran tan reales que no parecían ilusiones, soñaba una y otra vez con lo mismo… no le había importado los azotes que Voldemort le había dado por su cobardía (ya que había huido), era más tormentoso el rostro vivo de James, el alegre de Sirius, y el sereno de Remus… sus antiguos amigos, él los había traicionado y ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de sentirse avergonzado. ¿Por qué los había vuelto a ver de chicos?

Gimió… sintió unas ganas tremendas de huir despavorido hacia un nido de ratas, las ratas normales casi siempre lo rechazaban, pero prefería ese rechazo al de los humanos. 

Una tenue luz comenzó a formarse frente a él, los ojitos de piquete de Pettigrew se agradaron ante el nuevo temor que se fue gestando en su vientre. Le dieron nauseas y se acorraló en la esquina de la inhóspita celda cuando se dio cuenta de que la luz crecía. Por instinto buscó su varita, la tocó, pero no pudo alzarla. Chilló como rata y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, esperando un ataque furtivo y fugaz.

Para cuando volvió a atreverse a abrir los ojos, miró hacia arriba al notar que la luz se empequeñecía a cambio de la aparición de un Fénix glorioso, rojo y brillante, como el sol de mediodía.

-¡Estoy en… en… enloque… enloqueciendo! – tartamudeó Colagusano. Ése fénix piaba un canto único, tan hermoso que por un momento pudo tranquilizarse.

_¿No te gustaría ser tú mismo una vez en la vida? escuchó que le dijeron. ¡Era la voz de…!_

El ave traía en sus garras color naranja un pergamino que provocó en Peter más espasmos aún. Lo soltó, acto seguido la luz volvió y el fénix volvió a desvanecerse.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó horrorizado la rata, mientras se arrastraba hasta conseguir el pergamino - ¿Es el mapa del merodeador? – preguntó mientras examinaba que no había nada escrito.

Unas letras comenzaron a escribirse en el pergamino.

_NO fue la respuesta que obtuvo del papel._

Gimoteó asustado, y con la varita amenazó  al papel.

-¡Muéstrate!... ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! – dijo rápidamente, temiendo que algún mortífago apareciera.

_No bastará con eso escribió el pergamino._

Peter intentó romperlo, tampoco pudo. Finalmente se escribió en la hoja: 

_¿No te gustaría buscar la manera de ser tú mismo una vez en la vida?_

Observó con escrutinio el pergamino, el fondo de este se volvió transparente, y se vio a sí mismo, pero de jovencito… era su silueta de joven… en la profundidad del papel, pudo ver las figuras opacas de los Potter. Se estremeció y dejó de mirar. Era demasiado para el cobarde ex–_Scabbers_, con desespero guardó el pergamino en su túnica. Se levantó temblando y salió de la celda como si acabara de recibir una decepción amorosa… el torpe no se dio cuenta de que anteriormente la celda estaba cerrada…

Al verlo salir, tres sombras salieron del pasillo de la prisión, Lord Voldemort estaba ahí. Con sus intensos ojos escarlatas, su nariz hundida, su boca seca; le sobaba la cabeza a su querida _Nagini, quien siseaba como buen reptil._

-Síguelo – dijo el Señor Tenebroso a la otra sombra que se inclinaba a él, como si lo adorara.

-Sí, mi señor, le aseguro que investigaré qué se trae ese gusano entre manos.

-Confío en ti, Bellatrix, no me falles.

La bruja que estaba al lado de Voldemort se cubrió con una capa invisible y comenzó a seguir a Pettigrew; Lord Voldemort sonrió, sabía que la rata le iba a servir tarde o temprano.

_--_

_Continuara…_

_--_

**Notas2****.-¡Terminé! ^___^ ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, espero los haya entretenido un rato con todas estas revolturas de tramas. Como ven, lo del Pergamino ya va tomando forma, ¿el pergamino que se le apreció a Peter-adulto, es el mismo que el del pasado?, si es así ¿En dónde quedaron Lily y Peter? (Por cieto, espero que se haya entendido adonde viajaron Lily y Peter… sino, denle un revisada al libro 4). ¿Qué pasará con James y sus riñas con Snivellus?... como ven, creo que James no pudo soportar que Snape hiciera injusticia con Harry y se reveló, ¡hasta el sobrenombre de juventud le dijo a Snape!, eso si duda dejó muy admirados a todos los estudiantes. ¿Quién será el Profesor de DCAO? ¿Remus Lupin?... todavía le quedan muchas sorpresas al fic, y se acerca cada vez más el momento en el que Harry descubrirá la verdad de los McGonagall, ¡así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!**

**(*) –_Snivellus—es el sobrenombre que James, Sirius y Remus usaban para llamar a Snape en el Colegio._**

**¡Gracias por leer!, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Aquí contesto brevemente los reviews:**

**-Atariel2.- ¡Hola!, gracias por seguir mi fic. Espero te haya gustado el libro 5 tanto como a mí… y bueno, ojalá te haya gustado este episodio. Sirius al menos ya sabe de la existencia de Tonks y ya iniciaron las clases del quinto curso (y vaya inicio con pociones, ¿no crees?). Espero tu comentario, ¡gracias otra vez!**

**-Hermine 73.- Por fin le continué a mi fic, gracias por leerlo y espero que siga igual de interesante, me esforzaré para mejorarlo ¡hasta pronto!**

**-Kathy.-Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Cierto!, Snape va a desplazar a Harry para torturar a los merodeadores, pero ya ves que Sirius, James y Remus no se dejarán, incluso lo han llamado Snivellus, como cuando Sevvy era niño. En cuando a la bruja de Umbridge, pronto saldrá, ya lo verás, aunque aún no sé cómo aparecerá la cerda-rana. ¡Espero tu comentario!, gracias de nuevo.**

**-Ginny W-P.- Hola amiga, ¿cómo te ha ido?, lamento si no te llegó mi último mail, es que mi correo está bien rebelde. Espero este cap te haya gustado, ya me lo comentarás, ¿Verdad?, bueno amiga, no svemos luego, gracias por escribir y leer mi fic.**

**-Chica.-Gracias por tu comentario; no importa si la otra vez no pudiste mandarme un review, me da un gusto enorme saber que sigues mi historia. Qué bien que te gustaron las partes en las que los dos Sirius interactúan, y ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Gracias!**

**-Padme Gilraen.-Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y no te haya enredado… te prometo que pronto explicaré todo mejor ^^. ¿No se subió tu otro review?, te comprendo, ff.net siempre anda con sus rebeldías, a lo mejor, como tú dices, sí planea dominar al mundo. Bueno, te doy las gracias por leer, qué bueno que te gustó el reencuentro de los dos Sirius ¡hasta pronto!**

**-Hikari Takaishi Y.- ¡Amiga!, gracias por seguir mi fic revoltoso, en verdad es un honor que lo leas. Es verdad que mi historia está compleja, me la paso con infamias de miles de personajes y espero que no siga enredando a todos los lectores (según yo tengo como resolver el fic). Y también espero que los merodeadores acaban con el Mordelón, pero quien sabe lo que al final escriba, ya me conoces, cambio de opinión muy rápido en cuanto a fics y sus finales. ¿Qué tal te pareció la clase de pociones?, espero que espeluznante, yo tampoco aguantaría ser alumna de Snivellus. ¡gracias por tus comentarios!, me levantas el ánimo de una manera increíble. Ahh, y sobre tu querida Hermi, pues ya verás su rol en este fic, en este apenas y la introduje, lo mismo que a Dacro, aunque con ese chico aún no sé qué hacer. Espero te siga gustando esta larga historia. ¡hasta pronto!**

**-AIOV.-Champi-kun, lamento la tardanza de mi publicación, pero ya sabes que he estado bloqueada y ocupada, ya me viste en GDL. Jeje, cierto, Arabella Fig. no ha salido, pero saldrá (la pondré a tomar el té con Tonks o algo así =P). ojalá te siga gustando mi fic, prometo mejorar y también espero que te la hayas pasado bien en GDL conmigo, Babe y Pichón de vacaciones. Bueno Champ, cuidaos, ¡gracias por todo!, te prometo que algún día destruiré a la rata. Y porfa, síguele a tu fic!!!**

**-Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black.-¡Holaa!, yo también estuve alejada del internet, por eso me tardé en actualizar. Espero mi historia te siga pareciendo interesante, ¡gracias por tus comentarios!, me animas mucho con ellos.  ¡Hasta pronto!**

**-Lucía.-Muchas gracias por tu review, siempre agradezco el que se tomen la molestia de leer mi historia, en verdad es gratificante. Espero este fic siga teniendo detalles especiales, quiero que tenga diversión, pero también drama. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo, espero te haya gustado, pero ya me lo dirás luego. Thanks!**

**-Dadaiiro.-¡Amiga!, gracias, pero muchas gracias por tu enorme y animoso review; tus comentarios tienen algo especial que hace que de verdad mis escritos valen la pena, en serio, gracias por tu apoyo. Qué bueno que este cap no te decepcionó. Tienes razón, cuando Sirius dijo "McGonagall y sus secuaces" pareció que Minerva era malvada o de que hablaba de una pandilla, pero ya conoces al encantador de Little Padfoot y sus infamias. ¡ahh! Y qué bien que os gustó el reencuentro de los Black, la intención era hacer un reencuentro intenso, y parece que en parte lo logré… y por cierto, no opinas que Remus se vería bien de padre?, por eso lo puse reprendiendo a Sirius-joven cuando este apareció de la nada en la casa de los gritos. También en este cap traté de seguirle a lo de Lily y Peter, espero esa parte se haya entendido. Yo también creo que Minerva está muy feliz con sus sobrinos provisionales, hasta fue y los presumió al Ministerio, claro que eso fue un pretexto que usé para que los merodeadores lograran mortificar al ingrato de Percy (considero que fue demasiado sutil con Percy, pero en ese entonces yo no terminaba de leer cierto escrito). Sí, mi objetivo es hacer que Big Padfoot sea más feliz, ¿no crees que se lo merece?, ¡claro que sí!... y bueno, yo también me hago la pregunta del millón: si Harry fuera animago, ¿qué forma adoptaría?... eso habría que verlo, ¿verdad?... Amiga, gracias por leer mi fic, ¡es un honor! ¡nos veremos pronto, dentro de unos días! (Cuídate, por fa!!!)**

**-Randa.-Gracias, antes que nada, por tus dos reviews y por lo que me dices en ellos. Qué bueno que Giurahistoria te ha gustado, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, al menos ya puse una extraña clase de pociones y le he seguido con la trama /espero no te hayas enredado/. ¡hasta pronto y gracias otra vez!**

**-Rosemary Black.-Por fin le seguí a mi historia, espero te siga gustando, ¡gracia por leerla y dejarme review!, me das muchos ánimos con eso.**

**-Arwen15.- Como pudiste leer, ya ha salido más sobre Ron, Harry y Hermi, además también expliqué un poco más sobre lo del Lily y Peter /sé que aún sigue enredoso, pero lo iré aclarando/. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones le daré una leída a tu versión de HP5, seguro está muy buena. Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡hasta pronto!**

**-Hermionita.- Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando mi historia. La relación entre James (Jim) y Harry se va ir desarrollando poco a poco, ¡y claro!, yo también opino que el que haya dos Sirius y dos Remus le da 'sabor' al fic ^___^. ¡Ah!, y muy pronto sabrás si Lily se va al futuro de Harry. Disculpa la tardanza de este cap, prometo tardarme menos en adelante.**

**-Camila.-¡Hola Camila!, muchas gracias por tu review, me animó mucho. Espero mi fic te siga gustando, a pesar de todas las revolturas que hago. ¡Ahh, y lees 'Respuestas' de Dikana!, haces muy bien, es uno de los mejores fics que existen y la escritora es genial (además, es una persona muy especial y excelente amiga). Por supuesto que me gustaría ser tu amiga, tienes mi mail a tu disposición (cielocriss@graffiti.net) y a ver si te veo por el Messenger un día de estos (no entro mucho por falta de tiempo, pero estoy de vacaciones todavía). Espero que Harry pronto descubra que 'Jim' es su papá ^^**

**-Layla Kyoyama.-¡Hola Layla!, antes que nada te agradezco que sigas mis fics (FP, MB y G), en verdad es un honor que lo sigas, así que muchas gracias por leerlos y dejarme este comentario.  Como pudiste ver, en este capítulo ya apareció Draco,  sé que su aparición fue fugaz, pero en el próximo capítulo pasará algo con él y los merodeadores, ya lo verás (iba a ser en este capítulo, pero lo tuve que cortar por largo). ¿Qué te pareció la clase de Pociones?, espero que todo un martirio (para los merodeadores, pero divertido para los lectores). Definitivamente el colegio será de locos cuando los gemelos y los merodeadores se unan, ¿no crees?, ya veremos que pasa con ellos. Y bueno, ¡por supuesto que Arabella Figg seguirá apareciendo!  **

**-Diana Cat.-Gracias por tus comentarios acerca de mi fic, me animaste mucho; espero mejorar este fic para que os siga gustando. Y bueno, te ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, sé que soy bastante incumplida, pero todo se pone en mi contra para que no actualice rápido. Prometo que poco  a poco voy a explicar más la trama y Lily aparecerá más (lastimosamente Peter salió mucho este cap, pero prometo erradicarlo de alguna manera n_n). Ojalá este cap te haya gustado, ¡hasta pronto!**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! (no se olviden de dejarme uno nuevo ^_____^)**

**(Espero no me haya faltado nadie por mencionar, gracias también a los que leyeron y no dejaron review)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Atte. _CieloCriss_**


	9. La Usurpadora

**Notas1--****¡Hola a todos!, espero estén bien, disfrutando del 'Azkaban-escolar' que ha iniciado en septiembre (al menos en mi caso). Aquí les traigo de nuevo cuenta el nuevo capítulo de 'Girahistoria'; y bueno, realmente lamento haber vuelto a tardar tanto en redactarlo, pero… siendo honesta estuve muy bloqueada con el fic, escribía y luego lo borraba, el caso es que tardé siglos en tener algo semi-decente. **

**Este capítulo podría decirse que es –cómico-, o al menos yo me estuve riendo en partes, es la complementación del pasado episodio (en el cual James tiene su enfrentamiento con Snivellus). Seguiré entonces esa línea del primer día, sabrán quien resulta el Profesor de DCAO, aparecerán de nuevo algunos personajes… y además, habrá un final sorpresivo. ¡Ojalá les guste!**

**_**Este episodio tiene un dedicatoria especial: Está dedicado con mucho cariño a mi primo-sobrino AIOV por su pasado cumpleaños… ¡Felicidades!, espero te guste este regalito**_**

**Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir mi fic, por sus reviews y mails.**

**PD-_Es posible que este fic siga algunas líneas del libro 5 de la Orden del Fénix._**

**--__**

**Fanfiction: Harry Potter******

**_~girahistoria~_****__**

Por CieloCriss

*************

**La Usurpadora**

*************

**'Jim McGonagall' se había convertido en leyenda desde el primer día de clases. El rumor se volvió admiración, el sobrino de la Jefa de Gryffindor había sido el primero en desafiar de manera tan directa al profesor Snape. Le había dicho _Snivellus_… algunos pensaban en que el chico era hombre muerto, otros tantos murmuraban que entre Filch y Snape pondrían al joven a realizar trabajos forzados en el Bosque Prohibido por el resto de sus días. Lo que sí podían afirmar los estudiantes de Hogwarts, era que Jim resultaba ser el primer estudiante que había sido castigado por un año entero, ¡pobre chico!**

Al principio el acto 'heroíco' de James (Jim) no les había causado mucha gracia a sus compañeros, las cifras negativas que llevaba Gryffindor no eran reconfortantes, pero por milagro de algo insólito, los puntos perdidos habían sido recuperados de manera asombrosa en las siguientes clases de Herbología y Encantamientos, la misma Hermione estaba admirada de lo inteligentes que parecían ser los sobrinos de McGonagall.

Jim no apareció hasta la hora de la cena; entró al Gran Comedor con algo de arrogancia, traía formada una irónica sonrisa de triunfo y despreocupación, como si hoy hubiera sido el día más ordinario del mundo.

-¿Qué hicieron de comer los elfos?- fue el primer comentario que realizó. Se hizo campo entre Ron y Harry para sentarse en medio de ellos.

-Hay estofado- dijo tranquilamente Simus, interrumpiendo la trayectoria de su bocado.

-¡Excelente!

Harry y Ron, al igual que Hermione, quedaron un tanto anonadados por la actitud del chico.

-¿Y bien?- terminó cuestionando la castaña de cabello enmarañado.

Jim no se preocupó por contestar inmediatamente, masticó con calma, sus ojos 'grises' estaban pensativos, pero al mismo tiempo inexpresivos.

-¿Sucede algo, Hermione?- mencionó con la vista fija en la muchacha.

-Oh, por Dios, acabas de llegar de una detención y no dices nada, ¿realmente el profesor Snape te castigará por un año?

-Cierto _Pron…¡JIM!, ¿qué te dijo McGonagall?, ¡es decir! ¡La tía!- Rerius se atragantó, ante su inesperado sonrojo, bajó la cabeza. Hermione pareció analizar cada una de las palabras del chico con escrutinio, como si tuviera sospechas de algo._

-Me dio un discurso sobre lo de siempre. Me dijo que tenía que aprender a controlar mi carácter, ya la conoces; también estuve con Dumbledore, se armó todo un acontecimiento por mi supuesto atrevimiento.- respondió Jim a Rerius, y siguió comiendo. -. En cuanto al castigo, sospecho que Snape se la pasará peor que yo.

-Pero esta vez puede hacer lo que quiera por su posición de profesor- susurró Rerius, Simus le dio un codazo.

-Snape se puede ir al demonio, encontraré la manera de vengarme. Ya me sabes 'hermano', nunca suelo desaprovechar los castigos… no me aguantará y me liberará pronto.

-Pero no me explico porqué el profesor Snape te odia tanto – dijo Ron, jugando con su postre.

-Es una especie de odio natural. – aclaró Jim, con sonrisa demente -. Ese pelo grasiento y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo, sé sus movidas y no me pareció justo que te hiciera eso, Harry.

Harry pudo comprender que Snape sintiera odio natural hacia algunas personas (como hacia él), sin embargo no le cabía en la cabeza qué clase de relación podía tener Snape con el trillizo.

-Te lo agradezco – dijo Harry -, me refiero a lo de la clase de pociones.

-Eres hijo de James Potter, es lógico que Snape te odie – Simus se tapó la boca después de sus palabras. Rerius siguió cabizbajo, Jim mostró indiferencia.

-… supongo que no es raro que conozcan a mis padres – lamentó Harry.

-No conozco a tu padre sólo porque Voldemort lo haya matado, Harry Potter – dijo Jim con seriedad -. Mi madre conoció al tuyo cuando… iban en el colegio; eran buenos amigos.

-¿En verdad? – preguntó Ron.

-Entonces por eso muestran tanto interés en el profesor Lupin – creyó Hermione -. Debieron conocerlo en el colegio.

-¡Sí!, mamá nos contó sobre sus amigos los merodeadores – dijo Simus -. De James, Peter, Remus y el GRAN Sirius.

Rerius se dio de topes en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Claro… - complementó el disfrazado _Padfoot -… que ahora, ese hombre… es un…_

-Prófugo- murmuró James, como mascullando -, pero aquí entre nos, sé que ustedes saben la verdad, a nosotros también nos la fue confiada. Conocemos a '_Hocicos'_.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su madre? – preguntó Harry. A pesar de que el muchacho se veía interesado, se oía algo seco e inseguro, o tal vez estaba molesto.

James aún no había pensado en el nombre de su madre, y no podía darlo sin consultarlo con McGonagall; cuando iba a improvisar su insegura respuesta, una chica de piel morena y cabello enriscado apareció frente a Harry. Su rostro parecía severo, aunque se veía que era buena persona.

-Hey Potter – quien había hablado era Angelina Johnson, una de los integrantes del equipo de Quidittch de Gryffindor, del cual Harry era el buscador. – Este viernes a las seis serán las pruebas para elegir al nuevo guardián.

-Es verdad, Wood se ha ido… - recordó Hermione -. Ya lo había olvidado.

-Ahora yo soy la nueva capitana- agregó Angelina, con gesto de impaciencia – así que asegúrate de estar a tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?, todo el equipo necesita estar en la selección. Nos vemos.

Harry asintió un tanto molesto porque su compañera de quidditch se estaba mostrando algo fría, quizá ella creía en los rumores que giraban en torno a él… y eso no le extrañaba, pues su compañero de dormitorio, Seamus Finnigan, se tragaba todas las estupideces que decía El Profeta sobre su 'inestable' personalidad. El chico de la cicatriz siguió ido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de las miradas significativas que Rerius y Simus le lanzaron a Jim, quien de pronto se había hinchado de orgullo, como un pavo real. Hermione notó que Ron, al contrario de Jim, se encogía en el asiento, contrariado.

-Uyyy, Angelina viene de un humor – interrumpió inesperadamente uno de los gemelos Weasley al tiempo en que se acercaban a Harry y compañía.

-Posiblemente será peor que Wood – rió el otro mellizo -. Dijo que comprendía perfectamente porqué Oliver era tan maniático o algo así.

-Como sea Harry, lo mejor será no contrariarle.

-Ahí estaré el viernes, descuiden – dijo Harry.

-Lo decimos porque con eso de que los castigos se huele en el aire con Snape… bueno, si comprenden a lo que me refiero. – el pelirrojo Weasley volteó hacia Jim y sonrió como demente -. ¿Qué tal tu castigo anual, trillizo?

-Cosa de todos los días, podré manejarlo – ironizó Jim.

George Weasley imitó la sonrisa de Fred, de su túnica sacó un pergamino de manera sigilosa, buscando que Hermione no se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Simus.

-Oh, es sólo un informativo sobre nuestros negocios, George y yo creemos que tienen talento.

-Excelente – dijo Simus, guardando el pergamino.

-Entonces nos marchamos, pequeño hermano – dijo George, en  voz muy alta -. Ahora que el nene de mamá es prefecto y nos anda siguiendo los pasos habrá que tener cuidado ¿A que sí?

-..Y ustedes trillizos, deberían pensársela e ir a las pruebas que haremos para guardián, a lo mejor tienen talento.

-Yo no, gracias – se apresuró a decir Rerius. A él no le gustaban mucho las escobas.

Simus y Jim en cambio intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

-Bueno, pues piénsenla, ¡adiós Prefecto Ronnie!

-Ya basta – gruñó Ron, colorado, sus orejas resplandecían.

Los gemelos se reunieron con su camarada Lee Jordan y se retiraron susurrando cosas ininteligibles para sus amigos. Hermione pareció scannearlos con su mirada color nuez al tiempo en que degustaba su postre.

-¡Está delicioso! – dijo Simus, casi lamiendo el plato.

-No seas cerdo Simus, sírvete más, te aseguro que los elfos domésticos no se molestarán por eso – reprendió Rerius.

-Eso está mal, los elfos domésticos no pueden ser felices estando esclavizados. – opinó Granger, metiéndose de lleno en la conversación. – Deberían al menos tener un sindicato… derechos o garantías, sueldo y vacaciones.

-Podría ser – dijo Jim -, pero no lo aceptarían, porque los elfos domésticos tienen una forma de ver la vida muy distinta, y la felicidad de ellos, en la mayoría de los casos, consiste en servir.

-¡No es justo que vivan de manera deplorable! – renegó la castaña, de repente sentía una leve rivalidad con Jim.

-Eso es otra cosa. El maltrato no hace feliz a nadie. Sólo comento que los elfos domésticos son felices cuando tienen buenos amos a quienes servir.

-Yo también lo creo – finalizó solemnemente Ron.

Harry se sentía extraño porque todo ese día, sus amigos y él lo habían pasado con los trillizos. Eso era anormal, ya que normalmente él sólo se sentía a gusto con Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo la presencia de los McGonagall no le molestaba, hasta llegó a pensar por un momento que podrían ser buenos amigos.

En ese momento, varias lechuzas entraron al Gran Comedor. Generalmente el correo llegaba en la mañana, pero siempre había ocasiones especiales. Harry vio que una lechuza negruzca y elegante se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin y aterrizaba armoniosamente en el brazo de Malfoy, parecía un águila entrenada, pero al final de cuentas era una lechuza y no más bella que _Hedwig. Por observar ese hecho no se percató de que su amiga del correo llegó hasta él y ululó reclamando atención._

-¡_Hedwig! – saludó Harry, acariciándola._

-¿¡_Hedwig?! – se angustió James, pues cuando había llegado a ese tiempo, había improvisado ese nombre para su desmayado amigo Remus (*cap 1)._

-Así se llama su lechuza. La mía se llama _Pigwingeon_ – informó Ron.

-No me digas… - susurró Remus, sonriendo tenuemente.

-¿Tú no tienes lechuza, preciosa Prefecta? -  coqueteó Simus.

Hermione pudo haberse ofendido por "halago", pero a cambio de ello, se sonrojó levemente, Ron frunció las cejas pelirrojas.

-No, claro que no. Iba a comprarme una, pero preferí a _Crookshanks_, mi gato.

"Y siguen ciertas mujeres obsesionadas con los felinos… como Arabella…. Ahora Madame Metamorfosis" pensó mientras bufaba, _Padfoot._

Harry, antes de abrir el sobre que la orgullosa _Hedwig_ le había dado, volvió a mirar fugazmente a Malfoy; luego regresó a su tarea de leer la carta.

-Es curioso, porque la carta es de Tonks –mencionó con voz audible para el agudo oído de los animagos y el licántropo.

-¿Qué dice? – cuestionó Ron, bastante extrañado. Hermione vio lo interesados que se mostraban los McGonagall y tosió levemente. Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta de que estaban llamando la atención.

-¿Hablan ustedes de Nimphadora Tonnnks?, ¡Claro! – se entusiasmó el disfrazado Simus, pues recordó que el tío Lupin le había dicho que esa chica era su 'sobrina'.

-Ehh, sí - dijo nerviosamente Ron.

Harry se puso a leer con mucha calma la comunicación. En ella Tonnks decía que les haría una visita uno de esos días. Viajaría en el autobús noctámbulo y llegaría al colegio para resolver varios negocios, pero que se daría tiempo para visitarlos.

-¿Qué dice Tonks? – preguntó Simus con ansiedad - ¡Oh vamos, Harry, te aseguro que estamos muy relacionados con esa mujer!, dinos.

-Ella vendrá de visita…

--

La noche tenía como encabezado un  rayo de luz lunar que salía de las espesas nubes que rodeaban Hogwarts. Remus Lupin miraba con mucha nostalgia el firmamento…  frío, lejano, pero a la vez tan temido. El mismo haz de luminosidad que se extendía desde el cielo hasta su rostro, era el causante de su más terrible desgracia. Suspiró, pero ese tenue sonido fue imperceptible para sus dos amigos, que veían atentamente el mapa del merodeador y planeaban algo.

-¿Cuándo empieza tu calvario con _Snivellus_, _Prongs_?

-Mañana en la noche. – respondió James Potter, mientras se remangaba su pálida pijama.

-¿Crees que te ponga a hacer trabajos forzados? – volvió a preguntar Sirius Black.

-Si se alía con Filch seguramente que sí – mencionó James, con indiferencia, como si el castigo fuera algo secundario. – _Canuto, ¿notas algún cambio en el mapa?_

-Nada anormal, aparentemente el colegio sigue siendo el mismo.

-Esta misma noche debemos ir a la sección prohibida, mientras esté castigado no podré avanzar mucho en las investigaciones… pero confío en que habrá varios libros que hablen de _giratiempo_, digo, aparte del que usamos aquella vez para fabricar nuestra versión.

-¡Hey _Moony_!, alístate, haremos una expedición a la biblioteca. – Remus dejó de ver por la ventana y dirigió su preciosa mirada de plata a sus amigos.

-No creo que debamos salir sin la poción,  el efecto ya pasó…  si la tomamos ahora, nos durará menos mañana y no alcanzaremos a cubrir el tiempo de clases estando transformados.

-Entonces iremos sin transformarnos – propuso Sirius. -¿Quién podría descubrirnos?, llevaremos el mapa y estaremos alertas en todo momento, además tenemos la capa de invisibilidad de James.

-Para nada, esa la tiene Harry – recordó _Cornamenta_.

-¿Y si se la robamos?

-No podemos estar robándole todo a Harry, _Padfoot_ – creyó James -. Harry corre el peligro de ser rastreado por Voldemort, necesita pasar más desapercibido que nosotros… el mapa por supuesto que era necesario que volviera junto a sus creadores, está tan bien hecho que el margen de error es casi imposible; le he hecho algunos encantamientos al mapa para ajustarlo, pero aún no puedo borrar nuestros nombres. No necesitamos de la capa, iremos sin ella.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sirius -. Si conociéramos el efecto correcto de la poción metamórfica podríamos tener una mejor estrategia, pero la ingrata de Figg no nos explicó nada con claridad.

-Es curioso que sea Arabella Figg la anciana de la metamorfosis – sonrió Remus. – Por eso era algo ruda con nosotros.

-¡Bah!, siempre lo sospeché – mintió Black -. Tenía la misma cara demente.

Lupin se sacudió la ropa y se encimó una bata, fue el primero en salir.

-¿Qué tiene _Moony?, ¿lo sabes, James?_

-Está pensando en si será el maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡Sería fantástico tener a tío Lupin como profesor! – exclamó Sirius -. Por otra parte me preocupa que _Moony_  no se vea lo suficientemente animado…

-A Remus no le gusta la vida que lleva – mencionó James.

-A ninguno de los tres nos gusta este futuro… y al paso que vamos, no dudo que sólo tú seas el muerto – dijo Sirius con dejo de furia.

-Cuando perfeccionemos el _giratiempo_ lo primero que debemos hacer, es evitar que Remus sea mordido por el hombre lobo que lo ha hecho tan infeliz.

-Pero si eso llegara a pasar, nosotros no seríamos animagos.

-Eso lo resolveremos luego – James dejó de charlar con su mejor amigo para seguir a Remus, Sirius se puso la capa y caminó más lento que sus coetáneos con actitud pensativa.

Los corredores estaban vacíos. Se oía un leve eco proveniente de las columnas, un maullido de gato se desvanecía en el silencio mientras los tres chicos se desplazaban sigilosamente por los corredores que llevaban a la biblioteca.

Caminaban juntos, como si trajeran puesta en verdad una capa de invisibilidad; en ocasiones Remus pisaba los talones de Sirius, quien se vengaba indirectamente haciendo lo mismo con James.

-¡Auch!, de nuevo me pisaste, _Lunático_.

-Lo lamento, no te vi.

-Shhhh – calló James – Sirius, Remus, alguien se acerca.

Los chicos se ocultaron tras unos anchos pilares que actuaban como soportes para los techos. Sirius se aventuró a asomarse con cuidado y observó las siluetas apenas delimitadas de tres mujeres. Una era McGonagall, por supuesto, pues traía su clásico sombrero picudo.

-Es la tía Minerva – avisó Sirius.

-¡Madre mía! – susurró angustiado James –pero hay alguien más ¿Cierto?

-Dos más.

-¿Sabes quienes son, Sirius?

Sirius negó, en cambio Remus arqueó la ceja y comenzó a husmear con la nariz.

-Se trata de Madame Metamorfosis, por el olor a repollo – informó el cenizo con desagrado.

-Y ahora que me fijo, la otra mujer es la que vimos en la estación, se trata de Tonks, mi sobrina.

-Sí, debe ser. Harry mismo recibió una carta de Tonks.

-Y de dicha carta no nos enteramos mucho, sólo de que vendría.

-Si Figg está aquí lo mejor será regresar a la habitación, es posible que McGonagall vaya a buscarnos o algo así – dijo James.

-¡Fatalidad!, la biblioteca estaba tan cerca.

Las sombras de las mujeres desaparecieron porque el nublado del cielo fue más intenso, y en las ventanas ya no entró tanta luz. Los chicos aprovecharon la nítida oscuridad para escabullirse entre los pasillos.

-Tomemos un atajo.

Sirius dobló la esquina y vislumbró la vieja estatua del caballo de dos cuernos, sonrió al notar que aún tenía las dos largas palancas que servían para accionar el pasadizo, y sin esperar a sus compañeros saltó con agilidad para tomar el cuerno derecho.

-El mapa James, revisa el mapa – dijo Remus, mientras veía que Sirius accionaba el atajo y una puerta se abría tras la desgastada estatua.

-De acuerdo – _Prongs sacó el pergamino merodeador, alzó su varita, pero en la penumbrosa noche alcanzaron a ver unos rojizos ojos mininos que avanzaban directo a ellos._

-La gata de Filch… estúpido animal – masculló James. –Debemos darnos prisa o nos encontrarán. ¿Qué tal va el atajo?

-Todo listo, vámonos -  dijo _Padfoot, introduciéndose al sendero en forma de cueva._

-Después lo reviso, de cualquier manera no creo que venga nadie.

-Vale James, démonos prisa – agregó Lupin.

James todavía tuvo el descaro de arreglarse los lentes antes de jalar el cuerno izquierdo del bicornio para cerrar el atajo.

--

La cueva estaba totalmente negra, hasta el aire era denso. Generalmente los chicos evitaban ese atajo por incómodo y angosto. Cuando iban los cuatro juntos, siempre hacía falta aire. Esta vez no estaba Peter, pero aún así el lugar no estaba impregnado de mucho oxígeno.

Avanzaron hasta que el túnel se había achicado a la mitad, los jóvenes apenas cabían al deslizarse.

-Odio el atajo del Bicornio – expresó Sirius, repleto de sudor.

-Descansemos un poco, quiero revisar el mapa, si la tía y sus invitadas ya desaparecieron de nuestra vista podremos evacuar este lugar por la primera salida, no me gustaría llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda por aquí.

Remus se detuvo inmediatamente, Sirius se echó al piso. Un extraño ruido pareció salir de las paredes por un derrumbe.

-Silencio _Canuto – ordenó _Cornamenta_. _

-No fui yo – renegó Sirius.

-¡_Lumus! – dijo James alzando su varita para iluminar al mapa – 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas'._

Pero cuando las chispas salieron de la varita, la lividez invadió a los tres merodeadores al ver dos siniestros rostros desconocidos frente a ellos con cara de asombro.

-¡Madre mía! – expresó James.

Los desconocidos desenvainaron sus varas y les apuntaron con rapidez, sus caras se veían coloradas por la luz del _lumus_, sin embargo los chicos estaban estupefactos y no reaccionaron con la misma presteza.

-¡_Expelliarmus! – gritaron al unísono los desconocidos, las varitas de los chicos volaron a las manos de uno de los extraños._

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – gritó Sirius.

-¡_Desmasius! – obtuvo como respuesta._

Sirius y sus amigos habían perdido el conocimiento.

--

Harry despertó súbitamente en su habitación, con el pecho despampanante de sorpresa. Sudaba. La noche estaba serena, un suave viento ondeaba las cortinas de la ventana con gracia, como si de repente algo mágico, como una estrella, estuviera a punto de aparecer ante él. Todo parecía estar normal, los leves ronquidos de Neville se oían como fondo, asimismo los salvajes movimientos de Ron hacían crujir la cama. Fuera de eso lo único intranquilo era el interior de Harry, y toda esa presión le salía por la cicatriz, que de pronto le estaba empezando a doler en demasía.

Últimamente odiaba soñar, no le gustaba que sus sueños significaran algo, casi prefería no dormir. Trató de apaciguar su respiración, y entonces, la pesadilla que debería estar olvidando, revivió una y otra vez en su mente.  Harry no se sentía del todo cómodo en Hogwarts a pesar de que lo consideraba su verdadero hogar, algo había cambiado, tal vez se trataba de él. Ya no le entusiasmaba estar ahí, tenía además un ligero resentimiento hacia Dumbledore e indiferencia para las clases… sólo quería ser normal, y no podía. Volvió a arroparse, cambió de lado varias veces; no dejaba de recordar su sueño, le inquietaba, al mismo tiempo reflexionaba sobre su estancia en Hogwarts, pensaba en cómo estaría su padrino, solo y abandonado en su casa de Grimmauld place.

La mansión era un lugar escalofriante, pero para Harry había sido mejor que estar con los Dursley, de hecho, a pesar de lo mal que la había pasado el verano, Harry se había sentido feliz de pasar sus vacaciones repartiendo su tiempo en casa de los Weasley y en la vieja mansión de los Black, en donde sólo había estado unos días mientras esperaba su audiencia para ser juzgado por el delito de haber usado magia fuera del colegio sin autorización. 

Sacudió la cabeza, tampoco quería pensar en la audiencia y sus consecuencias, quería tener la mente en blanco, pero por más que lo intentaba las imágenes de su sueño aparecían más y más.

Él había soñado con un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, unas sombras lo seguían como si fueran sus amigos… cruzaba puertas de manera inconsciente y pasaba habitaciones con cosas extraordinarias… luego todo se oscurecía, veía a sus padres llamándolo, mientras una esfera pequeñita volaba por el cielo… todos gritaban. La esfera caía  al suelo, se rompía, el contenido se vaciaba, la esperanza se moría. Harry veía que los cuerpos de sus papás se volvían calacas, y sus acompañantes se hundían en las sombras junto con él, que exclamaba asustado '¡he perdido la profecía!'

--

Los tres pares de ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo como si con anterioridad alguien les hubiera mandado despertar. Sirius notó que estaba amordazado en una silla, con la boca tapada por una pañoleta y los pies firmemente amarrados entre sí. Veía borroso. A su lado estaban Remus y James en la misma situación que él.

_Padfoot comenzó a rezongar por el abuso ¿Quién les hacía eso? ¿Quién había aparecido en el pasadizo del Bicornio?; intentó zafarse de sus cadenas moviéndose como gusano, en la mente mascullaba su suerte… no tenía ni la ligera idea de quienes eran sus captores y cómo lo habían atrapado._

Cuando la silla estaba a punto de caerse con Sirius abordándola,  el animago Black sintió que alguien le cogía los cachetes con brusquedad y desamarraba el pañuelo que tenía atascado en la boca.

-Tranquilo – dijo una voz burlona -, que no comemos.

Sirius estuvo a punto de morderlo.

-Pero parece que él sí – rió otra voz similar.

-¿Quiénes se creen que son para hacer esto? – indagó James, cuando fue desatado al igual que él. Moony permaneció en silencio mientras observaba el lugar con pesadumbre, sí que tenían mala suerte.

-Den la cara. – exigió Sirius.

-No nos levanten la voz, después de todo nosotros los hemos pillado a ustedes y no los hemos delatado, ¡Oh, más les valdría darnos un agradecimiento!, pero las nuevas generaciones de hoy son tan…

-inconscientes…

-maleducadas…

-desconsideradas.

-¡Los gemelos Weasley! – descubrió Remus Lupin, ya libre del pañuelo que le cubría la boca.

-Vale, vale – sonrió Fred Weasley, dando la cara que portaba como primer plano una sonrisa de complicidad – pero no lo grites, ¿quieres Rerius?

Remus abrió los ojos de la impresión, ¡ni él ni sus hermanos se habían tomado la poción para salir a la biblioteca!, pero él… tenía, la imagen de Rerius, no la de Remus. Sirius también notó que traía los anteojos de James como Simus.

"Pero esto no es posible" pensó James "Nosotros no nos habíamos tomado la poción, ¿será que los gemelos nos la dieron? ¿O será que… no sabemos exactamente cuales son los efectos de la fórmula?".

-Me da la impresión de que están perplejos – dijo George, cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, nos preguntamos cuándo demonios nos van a soltar, clones – exigió Simus con mucha dignidad.

-No tan rápido, mi buen amigo – sonrió de nuevo George Weasley -. Antes de que se marchen Fred y yo tenemos que resolver algunas duditas en torno a ustedes.

Sirius tragó saliva de manera ruidosa, miró que Remus palidecía y James fruncía el seño, como si estuviera ofendido.

-¿Cuál duda? – preguntó Lupin.

-Al principio no los reconocimos – dijo Fred -, por eso los capturamos por sorpresa de  manera algo, ¿cómo se diría?

-Drástica – ayudó George

-Cierto, drástica – agregó el gemelo -; pero ya que nos dimos cuenta de quienes eran decidimos que lo más conveniente era secuestrarlos.

-¡¡Pero si somos Gryffindor!! – se exaltó Simus -, sólo deberían hacerle daños a los Slytherins.

Los gemelos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, aún se les veían caras bonachonas, pero a la vez traviesas.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que vieron? – preguntó Jim.

-Lo suficiente para preocuparnos – opinó Fred.

-No cualquier alumno conoce el cruce del Bicornio – agregó George -. Claro que eso no fue lo perturbador.

Los mellizos fingieron estar severamente preocupados, acto seguido se les soltó una risa malévola.

-¿Estoy capturado sólo por pasar el cruce del Bicornio? Esa no me la creo – insistió James.

-Por supuesto, ese no fue el problema. – dijo Fred -. El problema  es que ustedes tenían esto.

El pelirrojo alzó un viejo pergamino, los chicos comenzaron a sudar frío. ¿Acaso los clones conocían el Mapa del Merodeador?... lo más seguro era que Harry se los hubiera enseñado.

-Y he aquí un dato curioso – replicó George, aún extrañado:- saben usar nuestra pequeña maravilla.

-¿Su pequeña maravilla? – rugió Simus - ¡El mapa no es suyo!

-Nosotros honramos la memoria de magos traviesos – resumió George -; siempre he creído que este mapa nos fue confiado por sus creadores.

Las reacciones de los merodeadores eran variadas. Sirius ardía en furia porque los clones se decían 'dueños' del mapa; James reía disimuladamente por lo que les ocurría,  Remus estaba igual de pálido, como angustiado.

-¿No te causan gracia este par? – susurró James al licántropo -. Somos sus héroes.

-Me preocupa que abran el mapa y se den cuenta de quienes somos.

-Ya veo.

Los gemelos comenzaron a caminar en círculos sin dejar de observarlos y secretear entre ellos. Sus cabellos rojizos brillaban tenuemente con la luz de la noche, ninguno de los sobrinos de McGonagalla sabía dónde estaban y qué horas eran.

-Entonces… ustedes creen que robamos el mapa, ¿cierto? – preguntó Jim con la misma risita burlona. 

-Me temo que sí, mi buen amigo Jim.

-Y según esto, ustedes honran la memoria de los Señores _Colagusano_, _Cornamenta_, _Canuto y _Lunático_, ¿verdad?_

-Oh, les debemos tanto – mencionó George, con cara de ilusión.

-Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley – agregó Fred solemnemente.

Sirius Black se olvidó del enojo, ahora se le veía pinta de orgullo: podía ser considerado como un delincuente de lo peor en esa época y estar prófugo, pero la nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley lo 'adoraban' a él y a sus grandiosos amigos.

-¡Por supuesto, ellos trabajaron con tanto empeño y nobleza para todos! – anunció _Padfoot_ con emoción extraña.

-De cualquier manera, este mapa no les pertenece a ustedes. Y a Fred y a mí nos gustaría saber cómo es que lo tienen.

-¿Porqué no le preguntas a los señores del mapa?, ellos podrían contestar tu pregunta – agregó James -. Primero ciérrenlo y cuando esté en blanco, diríjanse a él de frente y háblenle, les aseguro que les responderá.

-Fatalidad – masculló Sirius, pensando en que los gemelos verían los puntos con sus verdaderos nombres.

-Piensa Simus – murmuró James con voz queda -. Estamos en grupo, nos marcará como tal, no se escribirá cada nombre, hay que confiar.

George estiró el mapa, no lo observó bien, por alguna extraña razón lo veía borroso, como si  le hicieran falta lentes. Con su varita apuntando directamente  dijo firmemente "Travesura realizada". El mapa quedó en blanco. Fred frunció el ceño, no sabía porqué su hermano obedecía lo que reclamaban sus prisioneros.

-Los presentaré ante el mapa; si de verdad lo han utilizado ellos sabrán responder. –a visó Jim.

-Parece divertido – opinó George, sonriendo.

Fred encogió los hombros.

-Sí, tienes razón… aunque luego ustedes tendrán mucho qué explicar, trillizos.

Jim asintió, Simus lo imitó, Rerius sólo miró con suspicacia al mapa.

-¡Fred y George Weasley, alumnos quebrantadores del colegio Hogwarts, quieren saber porqué tenemos en nuestro poder el mapa del merodeador! – gritó Jim, sonriendo.

_El señor Cornamenta presenta sus saludos a los clones quebrantadores de la ley, les comenta que le da gusto volver a verlos en acción._

-¿Qué el mapa tiene ojos? – opinó George, atónico, los merodeadores sonrieron, el mapa era la mejor creación que habían hecho.

_El señor Colagusano está de acuerdo con el señor Cornamenta, y le ruega a los clones Weasley que tengan menos cordura para sus próximas acciones_

-No George, el mapa tiene vida – corrigió Fred, riendo. -¡Pero si nunca hemos estado cuerdos! – reclamó al mapa.

_El señor Lunático le recuerda a los clones que amordazar a los señores de las sillas fue un acto demasiado cuerdo_

El mismo Remus abrió la boca de la impresión, volteó hacia James quien entrecerró el ojo, entonces Lupin se sintió muy tranquilo y también rió.

_El señor Canuto les expresa que los señores amarrados son sus protegidos. Por eso les da la sugerencia de soltarlos inmediatamente y regresarles el mapa_

-¿Sus protegidos? ¿Protegidos del mapa? – inquirió Fred.

-Así es. – respondió Jim con seguridad. – A decir verdad, nosotros conocemos a los creadores del mapa.

-Nahhh, nos están tomando el pelo. – Fred le arrebató el mapa a George, pero al mismo tiempo el otro pelirrojo también lo sostuvo. 

-¿En verdad estos chicos son SUS protegidos, señores del mapa del merodeador?

Mientras los gemelos estaban entretenidos esperando la respuesta del mapa, las cuerdas que amarraban a los prisioneros se desvanecieron; James alzó la mirada intrigado y descubrió a sus rescatadoras, al verlas sonrió y siguió las señas que le hacían a él y a sus amigos.

El mapa entonces respondió.

_Los señores amordazados somos el señor Lunático, Cornamenta y Canuto._

-¿¡Quéééé?! – cuando los Weasley levantaron la cara atónita hacia los capturados, los sobrinos de McGonagall ya habían desaparecido.

-Curiosos los trillizos…

-Cierto, muy cierto

--

El _traslador zumbó de manera patética. James hubiera querido taparse los oídos, sentía un leve mareo al estar viajando a través del espacio por medio de una bufanda vieja y encantada. Un leve soplido le indicó que había aterrizado en el sitio solicitado, sus pies tocaron el suelo de manera brusca, casi perdió el equilibrio. Por alguna razón el _traslador_ le recordaba al _giratiempo_._

-Llegamos – dijo la voz ruda de una ancianita.

-Tengo sueño, ¿por qué nos trajeron de nuevo a Gatolandia? – renegó Sirius Black, cruzando los brazos.

Madame Metamorfosis bufó con desespero y jaló la oreja de _Padfoot_ para arrastrarlo a la sala de té. 

-AUCH – renegó Sirius - ¡Déjame en paz, Figg!

-¡¿FIGG?! ¡Falso, falso! – gritó la anciana - ¿Quién dijo esa blasfemia?

-Errr… Arabella, ¿vale la pena que sigas mintiendo? – dijo la voz alegre de una muchacha.

-¡¡Sabemos que eres tú, no lo ocultes!! – bramó Sirius -¡Suéltame!

-A callar los tres – exigió la anciana disfrazada –, y siéntense.

-Más valdría menos gritos, señora Figg – mencionó Jim.

-¿Por qué hemos vuelto a tu casa? – preguntó Rerius.

-Ohh, porque necesitamos compartir algunas instrucciones con ustedes sobre la poción.– sonrió Tonks -. Además yo tenía ganas de verlos.

-Ahh, sobrina mía – sonrió Sirius -. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, la última vez que te vi eras una chiquilla mocosa muy molesta.

-¿Cómo? – rezongó Tonks.

-Ehh, nada – respondió Sirius, chiflando para despistar. Cuando tío Lupin le había comentado sobre Tonks, Sirius se había puesto a hacer memoria, y había adivinado que Tonks era la hija de su prima Andrómeda.

-Iré por el té, querida Tonks, cuida de estos demonios. 

-¿Por qué no actúas como la verdadera Arabella Figg? – renegó James.

-¡Nombre falso!, yo soy Madame Metamorfosis y no se hable más.

Madame M. salió de la sala y se internó en su extravagante cocina.

-No entiendo a las mujeres rodeadas de gatos – rezongó Sirius.

-Bueno, Arabella ha sufrido bastante, por eso se ha vuelto algo excéntrica – excusó Tonks, sonriendo -. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, ¡yo quiero saber cómo es que llegaron hasta este presente!

-Es curioso, pero la primera vez que te vi traías un peinado muy diferente – recordó Remus.

Tonks le sonrió con simpatía al joven Lupin, pero al notar que este no respondía con el mismo ánimo palideció y corrió al espejo.

-Ayy, el violeta me hace ver tan pálida – susurró con pesadumbre al tiempo en que cambiaba el tono de su cabello a verde limón -. ¿Mejor así, verdad?

-Madre mía… - James quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo haces eso, sobrina? – preguntó Sirius, sorprendido.

-Es un don natural, Sirius – contestó Tonks con orgullo -. Soy una bruja metamórfica.

-¡Excelente!, ¿eso viene de familia?

-Me temo que tú no eres metamórfico, pero si te sirve de consuelo, te conviertes en un perro simpático.

-¬¬ No me digas…

-Pero chicos, aún no me han contado bien cómo es que aparecieron aquí – dijo la jovial y despistada bruja -. Sólo sé de ustedes por Lupin y Moody.

-No hay mucho que contar Tonks – replicó James -. A mí me queda la duda de qué hacían Figg y tú en Hogwarts.

-Ahh, yo quise acompañar a Arabella, quien los buscaba a ustedes – admitió Tonks -; queremos hablarles del perfeccionamiento de la poción de la metamorfosis y sus efectos.

-¿El perfeccionamiento de la poción?

-Sí. Arabella estuvo todo el verano perfeccionándola con mi ayuda.

-Así que se te dan las pociones…

-No chicos, para nada… siempre derramaba más de lo que creaba – mencionó Tonks, un poquito recelosa -. Pero Arabella sí necesitaba la ayuda de un mago con mis habilidades metamórficas para el perfeccionamiento de la Metamorfosis. – Tonks se puso de pie con mucho ánimo -. Quédense quietos para que Figg no se moleste, iré a ayudarle con el té.

La joven de cabello corto y colorido se encaminó torpemente hacia la cocina, a su paso tumbó un florero y se tropezó con el tapete.

"Figg, déjame ayudarte" la oyeron decir con simpatía. "Aléjate amenaza" cortó Arabella al tiempo que se oían quebrar varios frascos, "Ohhh, lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte a recogerlos", "Tonks, abandona mi cocina ahora mismo antes de que te aniquile".

-Ya entiendo porqué no era buena en pociones – susurró James.

-Cierto _Prongs, ya ni __Wormtail._

A la mención de Peter los tres animagos guardaron un incómodo silencio, no sabían cómo afrontar ese tema de _Colagusano y sus derivados… ninguno de los tres podía evitar tenerle recelo al animago roedor._

-Ya estamos de vuelta – saludó de nueva cuenta Tonks, cargando con un vaso de plástico azul fosforescente.

-Agarren su té – mandó Madame Metamorfosis.

Los chicos sujetaron sus vasos con extrañeza, se sentaron el la sala plastificada.

-¿Ahora sí nos dirás por qué nos raptaste, Figg?

-Malagradecidos – bufó Arabella, gruñendo -. Si no fuera por nosotras estarían todavía atrapados con los gemelos Weasley.

-Además tenemos el permiso de McGonagall – agregó Tonks.

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que los clones Weasley nos habían encontrado? – preguntó Remus

-Porque Tonks es aurora, cabeza de chorlito – dijo Arabella.

-Los vi tras unos pilares, luego entraron por el Cruce del Bicornio – dijo Tonks, los chicos se asombraron -.Bueno, yo también fui chica y estudié en Hogwarts, conozco algunos pasadizos.

-Como buena representante de Sirius Black, me supongo.

-Además vi que los gemelos los seguían – agregó la bruja metamórfica, mientras observaba con curiosidad el vaso muggle -. Ustedes iban sin protección de la poción, y conozco  lo suficiente a George y Fred para saber que los descubrirían, por eso Arabella y yo nos despedimos de Minerva y acudimos a salvarlos.

-Entonces la razón por la que aparecimos mutados con nuestras falsas identidades se lo debemos a ustedes.

-A Tonks – corrigió Figg -. Yo no hubiera hecho nada por ustedes. Ella lanzó un hechizo metamórfico para crear una ilusión temporal que les hiciera creer a los gemelos que eran Simus, Rerius y Jim McGonagall.

-Maravilloso – creyó Remus.

-Pero tú también ayudaste, Arabella – agregó Tonks –. Le lanzaste al mapa del merodeador un encantamiento  para que se viera borroso, y desataste las cuerdas de los chicos para que pudieran escapar.

Madame Metamorfosis desvió la mirada con actitud molesta, los tres jóvenes suspiraron. "Sabrá Dios que le habremos hecho a esta mujer para que esté tan enojada miles de años después" pensó Sirius.

-Tomemos el té, o se enfriará – propuso la sobrina de Sirius Black -; luego charlaremos sobre los nuevos usos de la poción de la metamorfosis.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente. Las dos mujeres les explicaron a los merodeadores los usos correctos y las horas en las que debían tomarse la poción, que duraba aproximadas 16 horas, estaba mejorada y  contaba con la posibilidad de invocar un encantamiento metamórfico –enseñado por Tonks- para emergencias. La aurora disfrutó en grande el momento.

-Denle mis saludos a Harry y a los demás, les escribí una carta en donde les dije que los visitaría, pero creo que no sería convenientes despertarlos a las 2 de la mañana. Que tengan buenas noches, chicos – se despidió Tonks, cuando los dejó de vuelta en el castillo.

-Salúdanos a la Orden – pidió James.

-Así lo haré, y tengan cuidado por favor, no anden buscando problemas, ¿quieren?

Desapareció usando la bufanda-_traslador_, los chicos comenzaron a regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Es muy simpática – opinó Remus, refiriéndose a Tonks.

-En efecto _Moony, estaba pensando en que lo mejor sería que en el futuro te casaras con ella, ¿cómo la ves?, harían linda pareja._

James rió al escuchar a Sirius, Remus se sonrojó.

-¡No digas tonterías, _Canuto!_

--

Hermione se despertó muy temprano para comenzar a tejer su meta, que podía traducirse en gorros, calcetines y trapos de estambre  que darían pie a la libertad, la libertad de los Elfos domésticos. La chica tenía fe en que su plan de liberar a los elfos no podía fallar, ¡cuántas prendas no recogerían los elfos cuando limpiaran la sala común!, ella se encargaría de amontonar las extrañas 'ropas' en lugares estratégicos. Cuando la mañana era ya demasiado clara fue a despertar a Ron y a Harry para que bajaran a desayunar, ambos chicos traían una cara de zombis como si no hubieran dormido en todo el día.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes dos?

-Nada…

-Imposible que se hayan desvelado haciendo la tarea. – dedujo la castaña.

-Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo con esa cosa?

-¿Cómo que cosa?, ¡Es un gorro, Ron!

-Un gorro… pobre del que se lo ponga

-Grosero – mugió Granger, guardando su costura -. Ya que, nunca lo comprenderías. ¿Te pasa algo, Harry?

-Nada. – dijo Harry, pero luego se la pensó mejor -. En realidad… sí pasa algo, ayer tuve un sueño algo inquietante.

-¡No me digas que soñaste con… _q-q-uiiie-n tú sssab-b… con Voldemort! – la chica, tras su ataque mortífago, trataba de llamar al mago tenebroso por su nombre proclamado, no por "quien tú sabes" como la mayoría de los magos y brujas._

-No lo sé, fue extraño.

-¿Y la cicatriz, Harry? – siguió preguntando Hermione, con expresión preocupada -¿Te ha dolido?

Harry asintió. Él pensaba que la cicatriz ya no le dolería más porque Voldemort era un ser real y encarnado nuevamente, pero se había equivocado, la maldita cicatriz en forma de rayo le punzaba cada vez más.

-Supongo que me estoy imponiendo a ello…

-Oh, yo creo que deberías decirle al Profesor Dumbledore – creyó Hermione.

-Sí, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, compañero – dijo firmemente Ron, rascando su nariz.

-Olvídenlo, no es para tanto, seguro que estará 'muy' ocupado.

-Pero Harry, es que…

-Hermione, vamos a desayunar – cortó el niño que vivió, mientras salía del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Hermione suspiró pidiendo paciencia; su amigo Harry se estaba volviendo desidioso y malhumorado, a ella no le parecía justo que Harry se comportara así, Ron y ella sólo querían que  estuviera bien. Sus canelos ojos se desviaron al sitio de avisos, carraspeó sus perfectos dientes de conejo y cortó con enjundia una hoja de pergamino que anunciaba los 'proyectos' y 'productos' de los gemelos.

-Creo que deberíamos ponerle un alto a tus hermanos, Ron – murmuró Hermione, decidida.

Ron se apresuró a alcanzar a Harry para no tener que  responderle a la temible prefecta.

--

El desayuno en el Gran Comedor estuvo lleno de barullo expectante. Los alumnos de las cuatro casas hablaban acerca de los posibles candidatos a ocupar el siempre vacante puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hasta ahora nadie había tenido esa clase y el profesor era un total desconocido para el colegio; por otra parte nadie en la mesa de profesores parecía dispuesto a revelar el misterio, sólo se le veía la cara arrugada a Snape.

Harry tenía fe en que el Profesor Lupin resultara ser de nueva cuenta su maestro, pero dadas las circunstancias en torno a Voldemort lo más probable era que Dumbledore necesitara al licántropo en otras misiones.

-¡Transformaciones! – se quejó Simus - ¡Una clase mortífera con la tía!

-Sólo esta clase y veremos si resulto y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Los hermanos McGonagall entraron al aula escalonada de paredes entalladas en madera, tomaron asiento junto a Harry y sus amigos.

-¡_Aloha Harry! – saludó Simus -. Caramba, traes mala pinta._

-Insomnio – respondió Harry, de manera indiferente.

Minutos después comenzó la clase de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall lucía contenta por tener en clase a sus 'sobrinos'. Pero los chicos bien sabían que la Jefa de Grynffindor no dejaría de ser estricta nada más por el orgullo. A Ron se le cerraban los ojos del sueño, Hermione, Rerius y Jim escuchaban atentos a la profesora mientras Harry rayaba su  pergamino. Sirius notó la distracción del hijo de _Prongs y comenzó a observarlo con interés, después de todo ese chico era su ahijado. _

Little Padfoot percibía en Harry algo que él consideraba anormal, le parecía sumamente distraído... lucía como si le hubieran quitado parte de él mismo "No seas tonto Sirius" se regañó a sí mismo ". Si a ti te hubieran criado muggles locos y tus padres hubieran muerto de ESA manera, quizás no fueras como eres ahora. Y Harry a lo mejor está censurado, pero algo me dice que podemos sacarle su verdadero YO". 

En efecto, Harry optaba por pasar desapercibido la mayoría de las veces, no por cobardía, sino por incomodidad, mas sin embargo en el fondo era un muchacho valiente, con un sentido de fidelidad inigualable. Harry tenía valor de sobra, a veces sangre fría, y en su corazón guardaba las mejores cualidades de sus padres.

La clase consistía en convertir una rana de chocolate, en una real. A James le interesó mucho, ya quería que Minerva dejara de dar explicaciones. Estaba sentado junto a Hermione Granger,  y a su derecha estaba Harry, sus locos hermanos estaban en la fila de atrás, junto con el pelirrojo Ronald.

-¿Algún voluntario? - preguntó la profesora-tutora -¿Alguien sabe qué tipo de hechizo necesitamos para la transformación?

Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione, quien ya tenía levantada la mano; se admiraron de que Jim también la tuviera muy alta, como si jugara competencias con la brujita.

-Sí, Jim. ¿Gustas intentarlo?

-Por supuesto - dijo Jim, muy seguro de ello. Movió la varita en forma circular, luego mencionó unas palabras un tanto ininteligibles para el resto de clase.

La ranita de chocolate comenzó a volverse color clorofila, le salieron unos ojos y empezó a croar. _Prongs_ había tenido suerte, había una rana viva frente a los demás que saltaba por los mesa-bancos.

-¡Increíble! - opinó Hermione, con envidia -Ha usado un conjuro de séptimo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes Hermione? - interrogó Harry.

-Porque he leído - respondió recelosa, mientras que James (Jim) se entretenía en atrapar al prófugo sapo -, yo iba a usar otro hechizo menos eficaz. 

Jim tomó la rana cuando ésta se estacionó en las mechas castañas de Neville Longbottom.

-Bien hecho Jim - dijo McGonagall, algo entusiasmada -. 10 puntos para Gryffindor. - complementó, mientras la clase continuaba.

--

Harry arrastraba los pies por el castillo, la clase doble de Transformaciones sólo había logrado turbarlo más, ahora no sólo sentía cansancio, también había perdido los ánimos.

-Es injusto, ¡tarea extra! – se quejó Ron, quien caminaba a su lado.

El hijo de James y Lily no podía olvidar su pasada pesadilla, nomás se distraía y veía de nuevo el largo pasillo con puertas alrededor. Entre más recordaba su sueño, más real lo sentía, de alguna manera poco a poco se iba haciendo a la idea de que él en verdad había estado en aquél lejano lugar  tan escalofriante.

-¿No lo crees Harry? – preguntó Ron, bufando - ¿Harry?

-¿Decías?

-¿En qué estabas pensando?, hablaba sobre la tarea de Transformaciones. Tú crees que Hermione quiera pasárnosla… o al menos ayudarnos, después de todo ella no tiene que ensayar la conversión de la rana.

-No lo creo, Ron. 

-Debería, sinceramente debería – murmuró Ron, como ofendido ante la posibilidad de que Hermione no le pasara la tarea.

-¿Adónde fue ella?

-¿No te diste cuenta?, se ha quedado charlando con McGonagall. Ha quedado admirada de los sobrinos.

-Supongo.

-Pues a mí no dejan de parecerme extraños. Pensé que eran revoltosos, pero… - Harry de nueva cuenta se había quedado en silencio.

-Ojalá el Profesor Lupin esté de vuelta – dijo Harry con voz seria.

Ron suspiró pidiendo paciencia, desde el verano Harry solía silenciarse por mucho tiempo, desviaba las conversaciones, y cuando las enfrentaba, casi siempre terminaba histérico. Los altibajos del humor de Harry eran alarmantes hasta para Ron.

Se acercaban al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su segunda clase del día. Los alumnos de Gryffindor iban desperdigados por todo el pasillo mientras con expectación se desplazaban al aula seleccionada.

-¡Hey Harry, espérennos! – gritó Simus, trotando hacia ellos junto con Rerius.

Ron se detuvo unos segundos y miró atrás, Harry no pareció escuchar el comentario por seguir con sus reflexiones.

-¿Y a Harry qué le pasa? – preguntó Simus, extrañado.

-Eso quisiera saber yo – respondió Ron, mintiendo. Después de todo él pensaba que Harry estaba así por su pasada pesadilla.

-Es que Harry está algo distraído, eso es todo – mencionó Rerius con notable alegría -. Seguro y ya quiere saber quien será el profesor. 

El 'trillizo' rebasó a los chicos, se encaminó directo al aula, la puerta estaba cerrada. _Moony_ miró impaciente su reloj de muñeca, se recargó en la pared… aún faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio de la clase, lo más probable era que el maestro aún estuviera impartiendo, ¿realmente Remus Lupin volvería a su puesto? ¿Qué se sentiría que te dieras clases a ti mismo?, todo eso le entusiasmaba al sereno de Rerius.

Harry se instaló a un lado de Rerius con la misma expresión perdida, ambos parecían concentrados en sus propios pensares. El silencio sin embargo duró poco, de la nada apareció un fantasma pequeño y molesto, el _poltergeits, más conocido como _Peeves_, quien empezó a zumbar por los aires de un lado al otro lanzando una sustancia verdosa parecida a las bombas fétidas._

-¡Ohh _Peeves_, largo! – gritó Parvati Patil, irritada al ver su túnica nueva embarrada.

Harry se despabiló y miró hacia _Peeves_, quien se estaba entreteniendo de manera fantástica mientras rellenaba la cerradura de la puerta con su chiclosa sustancia.

-Yo en tu lugar quitaría esa sustancia de la cerradura, _Peeves – susurró de manera serena Rerius McGonagall. Harry abrió sus ojos al escuchar al canelo._

_-Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin…_

Rerius palideció y gruñó cuando _Peeves_ berreó esas frases monótonas. Así era como se refería el tedioso fantasma a él desde los tiempos en que él y sus amigos estudiaban en Hogwarts. Harry por su parte prestó atención… y recordó que algo similar había pasado en su tercer curso… _Peeves_ estaba diciendo 'Lupin' entre sus incoherencia, eso significaba, eso significaba…

-_¡Waddiwasi!_ – gritó Simus McGonagall, que había llegado justo a tiempo, Ron venía tras él.

Al momento de recitar ese hechizo, la sustancia verdosa había salido disparada del picaporte directo a la cara de _Peeves_, quien se había retirado lanzando enjundias y maldiciones al mundo entero.

-Espero… estén bien… ese payaso nos ha irritado todo el verano – improvisó Simus, jadeando.

-¿En dónde he oído eso antes? – preguntó en voz alta Dean Thomas.

_-'Locatis lunático Lupin'_ – mencionó Harry, de manera pensativa -. ¡Eso sólo puede significar una cosa!

La puerta del salón se abrió de par en par y los alumnos de cuarto grado de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw comenzaron a salir. Harry dirigió su mirada adentro del aula, no podía esperar a entrar, si _Peeves_ había gritado la monótona frase con la que se dirigía a _Lunático_, lo más probable era que Remus estuviera adentro y fuera el maestro; en ningún momento cruzó por su cerebro la posibilidad de que hubieran dos Lupin.

-Ah, hola Harry – dijo de repente Luna Lovegood, alumna de Ravenclaw de cuarto grado.

-Hola – saludó Harry sin ánimo, quería que Luna se fuera para seguir su camino.

-He escuchado mucho murmullo en torno a ti – replicó Luna, con su mirada soñadora -. Pero no creo que tengas problemas mentales, yo te creo.

-Ehh, gracias – respondió Harry.

-Luna, qué simpáticos aretes cargas – interrumpió Simus McGonagall, sonriendo. Él y los otros dos merodeadores habían conocido a la Ravenclaw en el tren; la habían clasificado como extravagante, y ahora Simus lo comprobaba por los enorme aretes de rábano que la chica se había instalado en sus lóbulos.

-¿Te agradan? – preguntó Luna, expectante.

-Claro, me gusta lo llamativo – rió Simus.

-Les tenemos buenas noticias – soltó de repente Ginny Weasley, quien acababa de llegar a dar las buenas nuevas -. Lupin será nuestro profesor por estos días.

-¡Excelente! – soltó Simus - ¿No crees Rerius?

Rerius y Harry ya estaban adentro del salón, saludando a Lupin.

--

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era la favorita de Harry, más aún cuando la impartía un profesor capacitado. En el primer curso había tenido al poseído profesor Quirell, quien había resultado ser una marioneta de Voldemort con apariencia de imbécil, prácticamente no había enseñado nada de servir. El profesor Lockart había sido el ocupante del puesto el siguiente año, pero en realidad había sido un farsante que obligaba a sus alumnos a aprenderse su autobiografía. Fue en tercero cuando Harry sintió verdadera atracción por la materia mencionada, y eso se debía al excelente trabajo de docencia de Lupin, cuarto curso tampoco había estado del todo mal, pero después de todo un falso Moody con intenciones de matarlo había resultado su profesor. El tener a Lupin de vuelta era reconfortante.

Se oían leves susurros extrañados por la presencia del profesor, para la escuela no era un secreto que Remus Lupin era un licántropo. Algunos, como Dean, estaban complacidos, otros, como Lavander, dudaban, después de todo estaba dándoles clases un hombre-lobo.

El profesor Lupin lucía algo animado y menos desganado. Sus ropas eran menos andrajosas, su mirada se desviaba a cada momento de la nada para enfocar a Rerius McGonagall, a él parecían no afectarles los barullos.

-… Finalmente, y aunque estoy seguro de que hasta ahora todos sus profesores han tocado el tema, quisiera hablarles un poco de los TIMOS. Recuerdo claramente lo bien que lo hicieron en tercer año, y estoy seguro de que deben de haber mejorado. En esta clase no sé cuantos temas logremos tocar, probablemente no muchos, pero me gustaría revisar a las Arpías, los Zombi, los Yeti, la clasificación de los demonios y las principales artes oscuras de la actualidad; es importante, para lo que viene – mencionó seriamente el amable profesor, con sincera sonrisa.

-Profesor Lupin – alzó la mano Hermione Granger.

-¿Sí, Hermione?

-¿Por qué no habríamos de tocar todos los temas del programa? 

-Me temo que sólo estaré unos días con ustedes – respondió Lupin -. No creo que sea conveniente que esté dando clases durante todo el año escolar, el Profesor Dumbledore tendría problemas con el Ministerio.

-Pero si usted ha sido el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido – admitió Dean Thomas, Seamus asintió levemente.

-Te lo agradezco Dean – dijo Lupin con naturalidad -. Sin embargo se debe considerar que no todos son de la misma opinión.

Rerius dio un suspiro mientras de su túnica sacaba un chocolate y lo mordisqueaba, le molestaba la discriminación hacia su persona, le enojaba que todos lo vieran y le temieran sólo por ser licántropo. Jim miró de reojo a Simus y ambos asintieron.

-Como iba diciendo, en teoría revisaremos a esas criaturas, también recordaremos los hechizos elementales para la defensa, ¿alguien sabe cuales?

-_Expelliarmus para el desarme – dijo Rerius._

-Sí, muy bien – Remus tuvo que morderse la lengua, casi soltaba un "100 puntos para Gryffindor". - ¿Y Neville, recuerdas el hechizo que se usa para destruir a los _boggarts_?

-Este… - Neville comenzó a sudar.

-Vamos Neville – animó Lupin -, lo hiciste muy bien aquella vez, ¿recuerdas?

-¿_Ri__…riddíkulo?_

-Exacto – aplaudió Lupin – Dos puntos a cada uno por sus respuestas.

La clase con el pasar se había relajado considerablemente, todos estaban entretenidos por la amena manera que tenía Lupin de impartir sus lecciones.

-Veremos un sinfín de criaturas extraordinarias… las arpías por ejemplo, que en algunas partes son consideradas espíritus benevolentes, son en realidad muy peligrosas; su figura es parecida a la de una bruja anciana y horrible, pero se dedican a atormentar e incluso a devorar humanos – hubo una exclamación general -, la mejor manera de contrarrestar el poder de estas criaturas primeramente es conociéndolas, por ejemplo, están las arpías-jinetes, estas se…

Una extraña y desagradable _tos se escuchó de repente. Lupin guardó silencio unos momentos y siguió hablando._

-… estas arpías se montan encima de las personas mientras duermen, causándoles terribles pesadillas, el humano despierta agotado, si es que despierta…

La irritante _tos volvió a interrumpir, era como una especie de 'ejemph', pero más desagradable. Lupin frunció su apuesto pero cansado rostro._

-Para defendernos de las arpías…

Esta vez el _'hem hem' fue tan chirriante que todo el grupo se percató del ruido y miró hacia la entrada del aula. El __'hem hem' a modo de tos se repitió, y fue cuando los alumnos vieron al frente a una mujer baja, rechoncha, de ojos saltones y boca larga, como la de un sapo. De hecho, eso justamente parecía, un sapo humanizado. Su vestimenta era ridícula, usaban un moño amarrado de sus cabellos sin gracia, además de una túnica floreada, llena de encajes._

-¿Sí? – preguntó Lupin.

-_'Hem hem', supongo que esta es el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

-Supone usted bien – cortó Lupin, como si conociera a la sujeta y le cayera mal.

Harry hizo hacia atrás su banca y miró perplejo a la mujer. La había visto en la audiencia en su contra. Ese verano un dementor había estado a punto de atacarlo a él y a su primo Dudley, y él había usado magia de manera 'ilegal' para poner la situación a salvo. Si mal no recordaba, esa señora había estado en contra de su inocencia, y se llamaba…

-Entonces usted debe ser… Lupin – mencionó en son de burla  y asco la tipa.

-Así es – Lupin cruzó los brazos con desagrado -. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

La mujer-sapo se internó en el aula.

-Me da tanto gusto estar de nueva cuenta en Hogwarts para ver sus sonrientes caras dirigidas hacia a mí – le dijo a los alumnos, mirándolos de forma enfermiza.

-Vieja loca – musitó Simus -, nadie le sonreiría a tal adefesio.

Jim rió ante el comentario de _Canuto_.

-Soy Dolores Jane Umbridge, Viceministra del Ministerio y… la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Umbridge caminó con arrogancia al escritorio y dejó caer su meloso portafolio de corazoncitos, miró a Lupin como si ella fuera superior, los alumnos se mostraban incrédulos. – Debido a la incapacidad de su Director para elegir profesores capacitados, el Ministerio le prestó su ayuda – entonces agudizó la mirada de repudio a Lupin -. Y ya veo porqué… 

Harry sintió que la ira fluía en él, se puso de pie por la inercia y vio con desafío  a la nueva profesora.

-No me lo parece -  dijo –. Al contrario, nos ha traído de nueva cuenta al mejor profesor que hemos tenido.

-La mano, señor Potter, ¡siempre que haga una pregunta debe alzar la mano!

Harry bufó, pero alzó la mano.

-¿Exponerse al peligro de que un hombre-lobo los mate? ¿Eso es ser el mejor profesor, señor Lupin?

Lupin seguía con las manos cruzadas y la expresión ceñida.

-Nunca nos ha pasado nada con él – interrumpió súbitamente Ron.

-¿Qué no les enseñaron a levantar la mano antes de hablar, señor…?

-Weasley.

Umbridge ignoró al pelirrojo, esperaba la respuesta del Profesor Lupin.

-Un hombre-lobo sólo es peligroso en luna llena, y actualmente ya hay una poción indicada para que lo vuelva inofensivo- retó Jim, al ver que su amigo Rerius se mordía los labios -. Por tanto, estoy seguro de que todos están de acuerdo en afirmar que Lupin no es peligroso en ningún sentido de la palabra.

-No pienso juzgar el cómo son las cosas en esta escuela, por ello el Ministerio ha decidido investigarlo, ¿ha tenido usted el permiso de hablar, muchacho?

-No. – respondió Jim.

-De cualquier manera usted ignora a los que levantan la mano – carraspeó Rerius, enojadísimo.

Lupin pidió calma a los chicos, sabía que si no intervenía rápido se podía armar una revolución, después de todo él sólo era el suplente.

-Me da gusto que Dumbledore haya conseguido al docente. – Lupin comenzó a empacar sus cosas, ahora se veía levemente dolido. Rerius tenía los ojos húmedos, tenía ganas de gritarle sus verdades a esa mujer… si no fuera porque su Yo-adulto le rogaba con la vista prudencia, él, Simus, Jim, y seguramente otros chicos, ya hubieran reclamado la humillación de la sapo hacia Lupin.

-Fue un placer verlos de nueva cuenta, que tengan un buen curso. – se despidió Remus Lupin colocándose su sombrero.

-Me encargaré de que no encuentre trabajo nuevamente – le dijo Umbridge -, debe estar consciente de que es un peligro para la sociedad, ¡un licántropo dando clases como si fuera un ser humano!

Remus adoptó una mirada de odio, no dijo nada. Se marchó. No era que no tuviera orgullo, era sólo que no se rebajaría al nivel de esa mujer.

Harry apretó los puños. Simus intentó pararse pero Jim lo contuvo. Rerius seguía con los ojos llorosos. Los demás estaban consternados, y se sentían terriblemente indignados con esa fulana.

-Ahora podemos iniciar la clase – bramó la fastidiosa vocecilla de la mujer.

Se dirigió a la pizarra y escribió su nombre y el de la asignatura.

-Buenos días chicos – dijo con entusiasmo.

Muy pocos contestaron.

-Oh no, así no, todos deben decir "buenos días, profesora Umbridge"

-¿Qué vamos en preescolar? – bufó Sirius en voz baja.

Los alumnos repitieron como pericos el saludo con notable desagrado. Dolores Jane Umbridge podía haber entrado a suplantar a Lupin humillándolo en el camino, pero no sabía que además de alumnos apáticos ante su incapacidad para impartir bien la materia, se había ganado verdaderos enemigos.

--

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida vieja sapo– gritó Sirius, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, estaba sudoroso - ¡Pero nos vengaremos Rerius, ya lo verás!

-Ella no tenía ningún derecho a hacerte sentir así, Rerius.

-Yo soy de lo de menos… pero Lupin… - susurró _Moony-pequeño, desanimado -. Ahora debe haberse ido a la mansión de Sirius, o si no a la Casa de los Gritos._

-Además de todo es totalmente incapaz, terca, fea, ¡¡estúpida usurpadora!! – gritó Simus.

-_Padfoot_ y yo estuvimos pensando en la venganza, será hoy mismo. – agregó James, solemnemente.

-Invitaremos a Harry y a los que quieran unírsenos – replicó Sirius -. Después de todo se nota que Harry te tiene aprecio, _Moony… estuvo tan fiero que se ganó una detención triple._

-Sí, y después de que nos venguemos de la _Sapencia le tengo una sorpresita  a __Snivellus – dijo James -. Si cree que me tendrá en sus redes está equivocado._

-¿No nos estamos desviando de nuestro objetivo principal? – preguntó Remus, alzando la ceja. Le entusiasmaba eso de las venganzas, especialmente la de la _Sapencia_, pero ellos tenían otros propósitos que anteponer.

-Nah, ya he averiguado las posibilidades – susurró Jim a modo de secreto -. Hoy me enteré de algo interesante, mientras ustedes se largaban de Transformaciones, oí que la tía y Hermione Granger charlaban de algunas cosas quizá *privadas*, el caso es que, ¿a que no adivinan?, Hermione usó por un año entero un _giratiempo_, seguramente debe ser experta en ellos.

-Ohh, o sea que la hermosa prefecta es la clave.

-Al menos una fuente de conocimientos que debemos conocer – musitó James, decidido.

-Silencio, ahí vienen.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Hermione soltó a su gato _Crookshanks_, quien de inmediato corrió al regazo de Simus y se restregó en él.

-Odio a los gatos – gruñó por lo bajo - ¿Por qué este no me deja en paz?

El trío llegó hasta los trillizos y comenzó a sacar los pergaminos para hacer la tarea.

-¿No piensan hacerla? – preguntó Ron, con su nariz larga y recta.

-Ya la hicimos – respondió Simus, con expresión aburrida.

-Deberían aprender a ellos – les dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron. Ella en lugar de libros sacó una bola de estambre y se fue a tejer a un sillón.

-¿Qué es lo que ella hace? – preguntó en voz baja Rerius.

-Locuras – respondió Ron, mientras trataba inútilmente de concentrarse en tu tarea.

-Hey, Harry – habló Jim -. Deja la tarea a un lado, queremos proponerte algo.

-Sí Harry – siguió diciendo Simus, Harry se acordó de Fred y George Weasley -. Sé que querrás cooperar con la causa, después de todo hasta te castigaron. El objetivo es desarrollar una venganza contra la usurpadora.

-¿Dolores Umbridge? – preguntó Harry, Rerius asintió.

-Cuenten con nosotros – respondió  decidido, refiriéndose a Ron y a él (A Hermione no era recomendable invitar). Los tres McGonagall sonrieron satisfechos.

-Manos a la obra.

--

En la salida de la estatua de la bruja tuerta se dibujaban cuatro siluetas. Dos eran idénticas, rojizas, pero en la penumbra de la noche se veían negras. Las otras dos eran más bajas, castañas, temibles.

Los rojos le dieron la mano a los marrones.

-Un placer hacer tratos con ustedes – dijo sonriente un muchacho de cabello café oscuro, que traía lentes.

-Los negocios son los negocios, Simus – respondió la voz de Fred Weasley.

-¿Les pegamos un buen susto ayer? – preguntó Jim-.¿Por qué han decidido regresarnos el mapa? ¿Acaso por órdenes de _Lunático_, _Canuto y __Cornamenta?_

-Fred y yo ya no lo necesitamos, a decir verdad – cortó George, riendo, como si sospechara o supiera algo. – Que le saquen provecho.

Entre las sonrisas quizá se comunicaban. Los gemelos veían imposible que esos chicos fueran en verdad los grandiosos señores del mapa, pero a lo mejor eran una especie de nuevos elegidos.

-El mapa sólo nos lo prestaron, sabemos que en verdad es de Harry Potter – dijo Jim.

-Y ciertamente a Harry no le gustará saber que desapreció – rió Fred.

-Pero siendo tan buenos clientes no creo que ustedes se lo digan – manipuló Jim con cinismo -. ¿Ya revisaste la mercancía, Simus?

-Todo parece estar bien – respondió Sirius, soltando una ahogada carcajada.

-Para tanto material deben planear algo grande.

-¿Les gustaría ayudarnos?, Harry y Ron también se nos unieron – propuso Simus.

--

En todo ese rato, Hermione notó extrañada que Ron, Harry y el trillizo Rerius habían estado ensayando con terquedad el hechizo que McGonagall les había dejado de tarea ese mismo día, se acercó a ellos, sin dejar de tejer en el aire gracias a la magia.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mejor di, ¿qué intentas tejer?

-Voy a liberar a los elfos domésticos – dijo decidida -. Pero no me has contestado, Ron.

-Estamos haciendo la tarea, ¿no ves?

-Oh, pues no estás teniendo buenos resultados ¿Cierto?, pronuncia bien el hechizo -regañó, mientras se alejaba adonde anteriormente estaba para seguir con sus apuntes y su tarea de tejer.

-Bien, ¡tengo que lograrlo! – renegó Ron, agitando su varita.

--

Dumbledore no había sido derrocado, aún así, tras el beso del Dementor, se había debilitado notablemente. Eso lo sabía Lord Voldemort, y cabe resaltar que el detalle lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso. Hogwarts ya no se erguía amenazante; las fronteras mágicas se habían debilitado, no eran más un impedimento… sólo era cuestión de esperar el momento preciso para accionar su plan.

El animago llevaba rato deslizándose entre las alcantarillas con un pergamino en su repugnante hocico. Iba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en su forma de rata, de rata inmunda. La locura parecía haberse aposentado de sus sentidos después de haberse hallado un 'mapa' muy especial, parecido al que cuando chicos usaban él y sus antiguos amigos… ese pergamino le había hablado, era James… y esa voz le había retumbado en su corazón y lo había puesto intranquilo. Sin razonar siquiera, ya sea por inconsciencia o demencia, había salido de Azkaban, ¡ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta el posible castigo que le daría su señor Tenebroso por desobedecerlo!, la verdad era que Peter ni siquiera pensaba en eso.

En su mente sólo aparecían los rostros de sus amigos cuando chicos… si habían venido del pasado, seguramente estaban en Hogwarts.

Una sombra que se protegía con la capa de invisibilidad le seguía los pasos al roedor-humano, ella cumplían las órdenes que su amo le había dado, ahora era libre para seguir adorándolo. Bellatrix Lestrange era esa espía. Seguía los pasos de Pettigrew, quien no había parado en muchas horas.

La mortífaga no sabía qué podía pasarle al repugnante sujeto, pero ya había inferido que se dirigía a Hogwarts… ¿A Hogwarts? ¿Con qué objeto?

La rata finalmente llegó a los terrenos de Hogsmeade y se deslizó entre la gente. Recorrió las tiendas junto con el atardecer, se metió a la de Honeyducks

Bellatrix rió bajo la capa, desapareció, no tenía permiso de su Señor para entrar al colegio.

Ahora que _Colagusano_ había entrado a unos de los pasadizos para ir a Hogwarts lo único que podía hacer era avisar a su señor… tal vez era el momento del ataque. _Wormtail_ recorrió histérico el pasadizo de la bruja muerta sin pensar en las consecuencias, sólo quería verlos una vez más… 

--

El segundo día había resultado tan pesado como el primero. Todos los alumnos se encontraban en torno a las cuatro mesas de las Casas dispuestos a cenar. Muchos ya se habían topado con la nueva profesora en clases o en los pasillos, pero al parecer esa noche iba a ser su presentación oficial. No había rastro de Remus Lupin, Severus Snape seguía frunciendo el ceño, y lanzaba miradas de odio a los merodeadores. En realidad, ningún profesor parecía enteramente contento de que el Ministerio les hubiera mandado un profesor.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y el silencio se hizo en el comedor. Comenzó  la presentación de la profesora Umbridge de manera corta, luego entrelazó otros avisos.

_'hem hem' Umbridge se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo a Albus, todos la miraron incrédulos a lo que había ocurrido, la Profesora McGonagall lucía terriblemente irritada._

-Ya veo que quieres decirnos unas palabras, Dolores – dijo Dumbledore mientras tomaba asiento.

Y ahí empezó el eterno discurso 'instructivo' de _Sapencia. Todos los alumnos habían perdido interés porque estaba eterno, la única que ponía atención era Hermione. Pero esa fue la oportunidad perfecta._

Los  McGonagall, Harry y los Weasley habían llenado los candelabros, la mesa de los profesores y sus alrededores de su plan.

-...Porque algunos cambios vendrán para bien, mientras que otros, a la larga, serán reconocidos como errores de juicio. De igual manera, algunos viejos hábitos serán conservados, mientras que otros, anticuados e inútiles, serán abandonados. Movámonos hacia adelante entonces, hacia una nueva era de franqueza, eficacia y responsabilidad, intentando conservar lo que debe ser conservado, y perfeccionar lo que necesita ser perfeccionado, y eliminemos prácticas que deberían de estar prohibidas…

¡¡ZAZ!!

Los susurros de siete jóvenes se perdieron en esas últimas palabras. Nadie supo lo que dijeron, nadie pareció verlos por lo adormilados que estaban con el discurso, pero cuando sus voces hicieron chipas con sus varitas, la magia sucedió.

Miles de ranas de chocolate comenzaron a caer alrededor de Umbridge, y después, tras otras secretas palabras, se volvieron reales. Verdes, callosas, con los ojos y la boca tan similares a Umbridge.

Ese era el comienzo. Las ranas que antes eran de chocolate comenzaron a hincharse y a croar un nombre legible. Los alumnos azorados y los profesores casi podían jurar que las ranitas vueltas a la vida decían _'Soy Umbridge' 'Soy Umbridge', después comenzaban a vomitar al por mayor, como si las pobre ranas hubieran sido víctimas de los dulces tramposos de los sortilegios Weasley._

-Esas píldoras son la bendición- musitó Sirius, soltando la carcajada. Habían metido las píldoras en las ranas de chocolate, y al volverse reales, el efecto del 'dulce' se había activado.

Las ranas que vomitaban lo suficiente se reventaban y volvían a ser de chocolates.

La risa se hizo general. Cientos de ranas corrían por todas las mesas causando desastres y croando _'soyumbridgesoyumbridge'_, los manteles se llenaban de vómito, las chicas corrían de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse de encima a tan asquerosos animales, a veces las pisaban del terror.

-Menos mal que no traje a _Trevor – musitó Neville._

Hermione comprendió porqué Harry y Ron habían practicado tan arduamente la tarea de McGonagall de convertir una rana de chocolate en real; agudizó la mirada y también sonrió; la tal Umbridge se lo merecía, seguro los que habían planeado todo eran esos locos hermanos McGoganall.

En poco tiempo volvió el orden. Dumbledore lo resolvió a la velocidad de la luz, y sólo quedó embarrado el vestuario de Dolores del falso vómito junto con los manteles.

--

Eran las 12 de la noche. Hacía apenas unas horas que los habían dejado salir del Gran Comedor. Los profesores habían hecho una 'ardua' investigación buscando al culpable de la broma a la profesora Umbridge. Pero las sospechas no habían sido suficientes, las amenazas de Snape con traer la poción de la verdad no habían sido tomadas en cuenta. Los chicos sabían que Minerva McGonagall conocía la verdad, pero extrañamente la tía se quedó callada, se notaba a leguas la antipatía que sentía por la tal Umbridge, quien se sentía casi ultrajada por el delito. Finalmente Dumbledore había ordenado que todos se fueran a la cama, y le había prometido a Dolores encontrar al culpable.

Afortunadamente los chicos habían usado un hechizo metamórfico para que la poción de la metamorfosis no se agotara, ese hechizo se los había enseñado Tonks la noche pasada y servía para prolongar unas horas más el efecto de la poción.

A la salida los estudiantes se desplazaron a sus Salas Comunes, Jim en cambio se dirigió malhumorado al despacho de Snape para cumplir con su detención anual.

-Por aquí, por aquí y no empujen – dijo Ron, en su labor de prefecto -. Con orden, niñitos.

Él se perdió entre la gente que trataba de guiar en orden a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Rerius y Harry fueron hacia él para ayudarle.

-¿No vas a ayudar a Ron, preciosa Prefecta? – le preguntó Simus a Hermione.

-Le toca a él esta vez – mencionó Hermione, indignada -. Ayer yo hice todo el trabajo sola.

-Ya veo…

-¿Simus, sabes que pudieron descubrirlos? – dijo la bruja Granger, la masa de gente iba muy adelantada, ella y Sirius iba más atrás.

-Por supuesto, estuvimos conscientes todo el tiempo, pero no íbamos a permitir que _Sapencia_ se saliera con la suya después de lo del Profesor Lupin.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos en realidad?

Mientras caminaban, cada vez más lento, la chica sintió que algo pasó entre sus piernas de manera veloz. Volteó al suelo y vio una rechoncha silueta con cola… era una rata que llevaba algo en el hocico…

El roedor se deslizó sigilosamente por un angosto pasillo y chillo cuando _Crookshanks_ apareció de la nada e intentó atacarlo. La rata retornó, Sirius /Simus/ entonces fijó su mirada en el animal, sus ojos crecieron al tiempo en que la rata volvía a pasar cerca de ellos.

**_-¡¡WORMTAIL!!_ – gritó histérico Simus, pegando la carrera tras la rata, que chilló más alto al ver quien lo seguía.**

-¡_Scabbers_! – atinó a decir Hermione, antes de correr tras Sirius y ver que el animago llamado Peter Pettigrew se perdía en la oscuridad de los pasadizos de Hogwarts. 

Continuará…

--

**Notas2.- ¿Encontrarán a _Colagusano Hermione y Sirius? ¿Hermione se enterará de la verdad? ¿Cómo le irá a James en su castigo con Snape? ¿Encontrarán a los culpables de la broma a _Sapencia_? ¿Qué pasará con _Colagusano_ si Sirius lo deja vivo cuando se enfrenten? ¿El pergamino que la rata trae es el mismo que encontraron Lily y Peter (del pasado)? ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? ¿Por qué Arabella Figg se enterca en ser Madame Metamorfosis? ¿Quién será el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor?... léelo en el siguiente episodio._**

**Bueno… espero les haya agradado, no sé si quedó bien, pero al menos me divertí de lo lindo escribiéndolo, me gustó la pequeña e inofensiva bromita que los merodeadores y los chicos le hicieron a Umbridge (alias _Sapencia_ para Sirius y compañía), si por mí fuera la matara, pero no soy tan salvaje (todavía). También quería escribir lo de los gemelos con respecto a lo del mapa del merodeador, no me quedó como quise, pero al menos salieron más mis adorables clones. Como ven, Arabella Figg reapareció, ¡y junto con Tonks!... poco a poco iré incorporando más a Harry, lo que pasa es que no puedo darle más participación  por ahora porque el fic está visto desde la perspectiva de los merodeadores, pero ya verán después. Les adelanto que a partir del siguiente cap las cosas irán a más velocidad, tengo mucho material que explotar, sólo espero no enredarme en mis propias incoherencias. También habrá más romance y acción.**

**Ojalá en verdad les haya gustado, por favor, no se olviden del review, ustedes me reconfortan y me dan ánimos con él.**

**¡En fin!, gracias de nuevo, saludos a todos y… paso a contestar los reviews.**

**--**

+o^kata^o.- ¡Hola!, Muchas gracias por tu comentario, por los ánimos que me das, te prometo que le seguiré a la historia, no sé por el bien de la humanidad (^^), pero prometo que lo haré. Ya ves que he publicado un nuevo capítulo, y si todo en mi cabecita sigue bien (esperemos que no me saturen mucho de otras cosas), pronto sacaré el nuevo cap. ¡Saludos!, espero estés bien y te siga gustando mi fic.

+Leri.-Hola Leri, finalmente traje el 9, disculpa la tardanza… ¿sabes?, yo también adoro los instintos paternales de Jamsie-pooh, es un encanto de muchacho y hace bien al enfrentar al pelo grasiento (y a mí también me cae bien Snape), como ves el joven Jim planea venganza por su castigo anual. Qué bueno que te gustó el encuentro de los Sirius, fue una escena con la que batallé mucho. Y… jeje, pues sí, más vale tarde que nunca, espero te haya agradado el cap, gracias por tu review.

+Arwen15.-Nihao amiga, espero te encuentres muy bien. Gracias por seguir atenta a mi fic… en este capítulo no salieron Lily y Peter del pasado para no saturar mucho la situación, pero reaparecerán pronto y verás el rol que ellos desempeñarán en el fic. Estate segura de que los hermanos McGonagall y Harry y compañía seguirán haciendo de las suyas (creo que Harry tiene malas influencias ahora). Estoy siguiéndole a tu fic, tendras mi comentario cuando lo termine, va muy bien.

+Dadaiiro.- ¡Amiga!, me da mucho gusto ver tu comentario siempre, ya sabes que eres una de las que más me ha apoyado en este fic, ¿recuerdas cuando lo empecé?, creo que fue una de mis ideas locas, pero nada como DD (seguro que sabes a qué me refiero, jojojo).  Yo también creo que para Peter debió ser horrible ver su futuro en eso que sucedió en el cementerio, digo, después de todo el Peter del pasado no es un traidor… y por no decir que peor le fue a Lily, verse muerta junto a James no es cosa de todos los días. Bueno, espero que la trama esté un poquito más entendible con lo que dijo el James del pergamino… estoy consciente de que tengo enredados a todos. Yo también me he preguntado sobre el porqué Peter traicionó a sus amigos, ¿cuál habrá sido la razón?, afortunadamente este texto me sirve para explorar posibilidades. Me alegra que te gusten los instintos paternos de James y las locas ocurrencias de Sirius de chulearse a sí mismo en el andén. ¿Recuerdas que te había comentado que los gemelos tendría cierta participación en el cap?, pues ahí los tienes hablando con los 'protegidos' del mapa que en realidad son los del mapa @___@ me pregunto qué pensarán mis clones de todo eso (respondiendo a tu cuestión… no sé si los gemelos sepan que Remus y Sirius son los del mapa, pero en mi fic diremos que no). Ahh, y ya salió de nuevo Figg y explicó cómo se usa la poción. Y sobre lo que se trae Peter entre manos, pues ni él lo sabe, como que enloqueció: se metió a Hogwarts en su demencia y ahora a ver que pasa. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo amiga!, seguimos en contacto (PD-Por favor, seguidle pronto a CJ, y que Iggy no deje de salir!)

+Padme Gilraen.- ¡Hola!, Padme, lamento haberte enredado en el capítulo anterior, suelo hacerlo con frecuencia porque me complico la vida al no haber lineales las historias.  Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado y haya estado menos enredoso, ¡gracias por seguir atenta al fic!... y bueno, prometo aniquilar a la rata de algún modo, a la estúpida de Bellatrix también la odio, pero pobre de que se le ocurra tocar algún cabello de Sirius!!, claro, yo también adoro cuando Sirius habla del tío Lupin, n__n, ¡hasta pronto!

+Princesa of darkness86.- Gracias por leer mi fic. Decidí hacerlo justo por lo mismo: me da pena que James, Lily y Sirius tenga que morir por la 'causa'… Ahh, y seguí tu consejo, salió _Sapencia_-Umbridge, y de ahora en adelante que se ande con cuidado la sujeta, porque sí que los merodeadores le harán la vida imposible… digo, es comprensible, después de lo que le hizo la malvada a Remus. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero finalmente aquí está cap 9, ojalá te haya gustado.

+Lizbeth.-Hola Lizbeth, muchas gracias por tu comentario. No importa que no hayas dejado review en el capítulo pasado, con el sólo hecho de saber que lees mi fic me das muchísimos ánimos, ¡gracias!, espero ya no sigas teniendo problemas con tu comp. Por cierto, respondiendo a tu duda, no voy a basarme enteramente al libro 5, sólo tomaré prestadas algunas cosillas para que se me facilite el desarrollo de la trama. Espero este episodio te haya agradado, prometo tardar menos en actualizar a la próxima.

+Dikana.-¡¡HOLAA!! Querida Karpil-chan, me ha dado un gusto enorme ver tu review, ya los echaba de menos, hermana n_n, así que de antemano, ¡gracias! (y más gracias otra vez). Qué bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo, espero este no te haya decepcionado,  pero prometo seguirle mejorando a este escrito en toda la extensión de la palabra /al menos se hará el intento/. Por cierto, sé lo que se siente que se te borre el review cuando casi lo terminas… te inspiras y desplayas y al final ¡ZAAZ!, que se borra… siempre lo he dicho, la vida es cruel. Sobre los reviews en el mail, no te preocupes, hazlos cuando tengas tiempo, gracias por la atención, me alegra que este fic sea de tus favoritos (e invirtiendo la situación, tu fic es de los mejores, mi predilecto). ¿Sabes?, a mí tampoco me cae mal _Colagusano_ del pasado, pienso que el pobre no tiene aún la culpa, y siempre me pregunté el porqué había traicionado a sus amigos (y aún me pregunto lo mismo, no sé que vaya a inventar JK en cuanto a él), de cualquier manera el rol de Peter es importante en la historia de Harry Potter… pues, qué bien que no quedó tan incoherente la parte del libro  4 que adapté, pensé que sonaría algo inverosímil, pero hacer eso fue necesario para lo que vendrá… en cierta manera en esa escena sí que Lily 'omniscientemente' le dio ánimos a Harry mientras este se enfrentaba a Voldemort, el pergamino los llevó ahí por algo parecido a lo que inferiste, pero espero explicarlo mejor el próximo episodio. ¡¡Ahh, yo también espero ansiosa que Draco y Sirius tengan más encuentros como el del Anden!!, me fue imposible poner más partes en el cap porque me alargué mucho, pero te adelanto que a esos dos les tengo preparado algo… y sí, en parte los chicos tienen razón al decirle a Siris-mini que él es un 'cerdo' por coquetear con chicas que podrían ser sus hijas, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que Sirius Black es un galán de naturaleza, ¿por qué censurarlo al pobrecillo?... como pudiste ver, las asociaciones entre las dos generaciones de quebrantadores de ley ha comenzado,  al paso que van como mínimo destruyen la escuela ¿No crees?, habrá que ver qué sucede con ellos. Sobre Tonks y Lupin-grande sólo el tiempo lo dirá (pero ya ves que Sirius ya anda de entrometido). En cuanto a Luna, claro que va a salir más, la chica me cae bastante bien,  es un personaje entretenido y muy mono. Arabella Figg hizo su reaparición pero aún no revelo el misterio de su recelo, ya lo haré pronto, lo tendré presente. Sobre lo de cómo Dumbledore sobrevivió al beso del dementor se explicará más adelante, en un 'tipo capítulo especial' (o algo así, si no irá dentro del fic, aún no lo resuelvo). ¡Otra cosa hermana!, tienes razón al decir que debo aclarar la línea de separación entre la OdF y G, por ahora sólo he hablado de  lo que le pasó a Harry en el verano de manera secundaria, claro que eso no quiere decir que haya pasado lo mismo, en primera hubo un ataque mortífago que el Ministerio cubrió, Azkaban fue tomado por Voldie, Harry pasó parte del verano con los Weasley…. Lo que sí pasó fue lo de la audiencia, lo de los ataques de los dementores (con el cuento de que Voldie los liberó), y además estuvo unos días en la mansión de Sirius… creo que son las similitudes pasadas, de cualquier forma haré más separación en adelante. Los gemelos Weasley ya están sospechando un poquito sobre quienes son en realidad los McGonagall, pero claro que ellos se irán con cuidado, analizando los hechos, sería sublime que se enteraran, ¿cierto?, y sí Dik-chan, me has dicho que te fascina Sirius y que amas a Remus (¿quién no?). Me alegra que la clase de pociones te haya gustado, a fuerzas tenía que pasar algo, digo, _Snivellus_ le iba a dar clases a sus peores enemigos… ya imagino la clase de castigo que Snape le dará a _Prongs_. Bueno, creo que ya me alargué muchooo, gracias de nuevo, espero estés bien, para que le sigas pronto a R. ¡cuidaos mucho, por favor!, seguimos en contacto.

+Hikari Takaishi Y.-¡Dragon! (se me antojó decirte así, amiga…). Muchísimas gracias por tus alentadores reviews, siempre me haces sentir mejor al leerlos, gracias,  domo, arigatoo, thanks. Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con eso de que a Snape debió dolerle el hígado, jeje, digo, James no fue precisamente censurable, y se atrevió –como debe ser- a defender a su futuro hijito en uno de sus desplantes de instinto paterno. La verdad es que los sobrinos de McGonagallan han sido de verdad muy descuidados con el rollo de sus personalidades ocultas, por supuesto que la avispada de Hermione está atenta a eso, es una chica listísima, como vos sabéis n_n (y además, como te pudiste dar cuenta, al final del cap, cuando vieron a la rata, el bobo de Sirius-Simus gritó 'WORMTAIL' a toda potencia, ya con eso los merodeadores firmaron su sentencia ¿No crees?). También me divertí cuando fue la selección, no sabía cómo hacer reaccionar al Sombrero Seleccionador, pero gracias a tu comentario confiaré en que tal vez esa parte no quedó tan incoherente. Sobre lo que pasará luego en torno al misterioso pergamino y a Lily y Peter, lo sabrás próximamente, espero que la trama ya no esté tan enredosa, trataré de dar en adelante más explicaciones (pero vos sabéis que a veces no me entiendo ni yo misma). ¿Qué te pareció la parte en la que aparece la odiosa _Sapencia_?, espero haberle dado su merecido… sobre el castigo que le impondrá Snape a James, aún no lo decido, pero ya vendrá a mi mente algo perverso. ¡Ah HTY-chan!, siempre ves el H/Hr en todas partes, nunca se sabe cuales parejas terminarán saliendo ¿Cierto?, de cualquier modo espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, ¡gracias otra vez!, aprecio mucho tus ánimos, tú también síguele en tus fics, que son fantásticos; y por supuesto que: seguimos en contacto, cuídate mucho.

+Danae Weasley.-Lamento que la espera se haya vuelto larga otra vez!, aunque finalmente aquí está el tercer capítulo, ¿qué te pareció?, espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias por los comentarios que haces sobre 'girahistoria', en verdad me alientas a seguir escribiendo.  Bueno, por ahora me despido, gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto ^____^

+Kathy stgqvk.- Hola!, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review, me alegra que también te entusiasme la idea de cambiar la historia del mundo de HP, creo que con unas cuentas modificaciones las cosas serían más calmadas y en un fic todo es válido… Creo que tienes razón al decir que los merodeadores fueron terribles con Snape, a decir verdad James era escalofriante (pero adorable), pero creo que Snape no debería vengarse ahora, después de todo tampoco era un angelito de la caridad, n__n de cualquier manera ellos son 'enemigos naturales', como argumenta James en el cap. No creo que falten muchos capítulos para que se revele la verdad, sólo unos cuentos, y los siguientes estarán más dinámicos, o al menos eso espero… ahhh, y también próximamente sabrás qué pasará con Peter del presente, Lily y Peter del pasado. ¡gracias!, espero te haya gustado el cap. 

+Ginny W-P.- Ginny, ¿Cómo has estado?, antes que nada disculpa la tardanza, ya me conoces, me suceden muchas tragedias. Espero este cap te haya gustado, Lily y Peter saldrán pronto y se sabrá que ondas pasa con ellos… y en cuanto a lo que pasó con Snivellus, pues… creo que la guerra apenas comienza, sólo ponte a imaginar que los merodeadores le hicieron la vida de cuadritos cuando estaba chico (claro que Snape debería trascender esa parte de su vida). ¿Te gustó el capítulo?, espero que sí, pero ya me lo dirás luego, muchas gracias por seguir atenta a mi fic.

+AIOV.-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Champss!, sé que el regalito ha llegado atrasado, pero ha sido culpa del bloqueo y la escuela, ya sabes… ahh, y también culpa de Wolf's rain y X (están geniales esas series, jeje). ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?, espero te haya gustado porque está dedicado a ti… como ves siempre sí puse a la sapo de maestra, pero la pobre va a sufrir en el puesto, como mínimo la mato o algo así (a fe mía que se lo merece). Tienes razón al decir que el pasado cambiaría radicalmente si los merodeadores cambiasen la histeria, pero ya verás luego lo que ocurre. También volvió a salir Madame Metamorfosis, prometo que pronto pondré porqué luce tan extraña… en fin, gracias por leer, me das muchos ánimos, me gusta que mi familia lea mi escrito, Arigatooo Champss-kun, felicidades de nueva cuenta; espero le estés siguiendo a tu fic de Hermi, me gustaría leerlo cuanto antes. Saludos a todos, y cuídate.

+Hermionita.- Muchas gracias por seguirle a mi fic. Harry, Ron y Hermione ya están saliendo más, poco a poco llegará el momento decisivo en el que Harry descubra quién es en realidad Jim… por mientras los puse de buenos compañeros, estoy segura de que Harry la pasó bien haciendo esa pequeña bromita junto a los 'trillizos'. Por otra parte no tardan en reaparecer Lily y Peter del pasado, y también se sabrá que pasa con el _Colagusano actual. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡hasta pronto!_

+Layla Kyoyama.-Hola Layla n__n , espero te haya gustado también este caítulo (y no te haya decepcionado)… de nuevo tardé mucho en actualizar, yo experta en bloquearme, sólo ansío que eso no me vuelva a pasar. En esta ocasión algunos personajes no salieron mucho, por ejemplo Draco no entró en acción a pesar de que estaba todo planeado para su movida (pero tendrá que pasar en el próximo capítulo, ya lo verás), ¿Qué te pareció la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?, ahh, por cierto, es verdad, Harry no se ha dado cuenta de que perdió el mapa del merodeador, supongo que le dará un infarto cuando se entere. Y como pudiste leer los gemelos y los sobrinos de McGonagall ya empezaron a hacer de las suyas, pero la fulana Umbridge se lo merecía, siempre he tenido ganas de ahorcarla. Tampoco salieron Peter y Lily del pasado, pero ya harán su aparición, por lo menos Tonks y Arabella invitaron a los merodeadores al té. ¡gracias por seguir leyendo!, me das muchos ánimos en mis fics, arigatoo!

+Altariel2.-¡Hola!, muchas gracias por  tu comentario, qué bueno que te gustó la clase de pociones… creo que James se irritó un 'poco' con Snape debido a que éste criticó la poción de su futuro hijo… hey, bueno punto con eso de los ligues, seguro habrá varios por ahí, y seguro no será del todo recomendable para los merodeadores (aunque Sirius encantado, no tomará en cuenta que el tiempo pasó, n__n). Menos mal que Peter no me quedó incoherente, se me complicó un poco ponerme a pensar en su reacción, pero al final la intención es redimirlo… digo, eso espero. Tienes razón al decir que Snape es más que el.enemigo.de.los.merodeadores, a mí me gusta el personaje y trataré de darle más trascendencia en la trama. Y como puedes ver, ¡sí que hice un hueco para Tonks! (esa bruja es de mis predilectas). Bueno, espero el cap te haya gustado, gracias por seguir girahistoria.

Y a los que leyeron, pero que no pudieron dejar review, ¡gracias también!

¡Hasta pronto!

Se despide, _CieloCriss___


	10. La esencia perdida y capturada de Peter ...

**Notas1: Después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar, aquí les traigo el décimo capítulo de Girahistoria. Durante los últimos meses había estado muy bloqueada y ocupada, por eso tenía severamente descuidado el fic, sin embargo ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo episodio (que espero les guste). A todos los lectores les doy las más profundas gracias por sus ánimos y comentarios, les deseo asimismo un feliz año nuevo (atrasado, claro =P, pero de todo corazón). En el último capítulo nos habíamos quedado en que después de hacerle una broma muy *perversa* a Dolores J. Umbridge, Sirius (Simus) y Hermione se topan inesperadamente con Wormtail, a quien empiezan a seguir… ¿qué sucederá? (jeje, a continuación lo sabrán).**

***De aquí en adelante usaré solamente los apodos de los merodeadores en un solo idioma para evitar confusiones, le agradezco mucho a mi amiga Ariadna por hacerme ver ese error que constantemente cometo en mis escritos***

**Y bueno, los dejo con la lectura…**

**Fanfiction****: Harry Potter******

**_~girahistoria~_****__**

Por CieloCriss

**************

**La esencia perdida y capturada de Peter Pettigrew**

**************

Estornudó tres veces seguidas. Con la manga de su túnica se talló la nariz para desaparecer la molesta comezón que atribuía su momentánea 'alergia'. Ni siquiera lo había comentado con sus amigos, pero la verdad era que se sentía sumamente desdichado por tener que cumplir el castigo que le había impuesto su peor enemigo. James notó con desagrado el hedor del despacho de Snape, era parecido al de las mazmorras, pero peor porque tendría más cerca al odioso de _Snivellus._

—Entra ya, Potter—siseó Snape, con su lengua de Slytherin.

—Querrás decir McGonagall, ¿no crees, _Snivellus_?

—Cierra esa bocaza y recuerda las palabras de Dumbledore, mocoso—volvió a murmurar Snape, con sus ojos negros y profundos estancados en los de Jim McGonagall.

—¿Vas a ir corriendo a decirle que desobedecí en mi promesa de no decirte _Snivellus?, que yo vea no hay nadie cerca que nos escuche… y bueno, con esa actitud llorona no puedes pedir que me limite._

—Siéntate imbécil, que tener que soportarte más de lo debido no es precisamente agradable; así que mientras estés bajo mi techo cállate y quita esa mirada de mí.

—El sentimiento es mutuo Snape, y si no me soportas ¿por qué demonios no dejas la suspensión a un lado?, pareces un 'crío' buscando venganza.

—El placer de verte sufrir supera el de mi intolerancia, Potter.

Jim no respondió, maldijo en su mente a Severus Snape más de diez veces seguidas; suspiró desganado. A pesar de que acababa de haber tenido una diversión sublime al haberle hecho una broma de mal gusto a la profesora Dolores Jane Umbridge, estaba hastiado y con ganas de soltarle a Snape sus verdades. ¿Acaso él había hecho algo verdaderamente malo como para ser castigado por un año entero con ese pelo grasiento?, sólo había defendido a su hijo, y James tenía que admitir que era la primera vez que a un _padre_ le castigaban por eso. Por un instante se preguntó qué rayos le daría Snape como castigo, a lo mejor trabajos forzados e inhumanos, tal vez lo ponía a asear ese asqueroso despacho o la escuela entera, ¡Snape de todo podía ser capaz!

—Es curioso que falte un frasco de la pócima de la verdad, ¿no lo crees, Potter? —indagó Snape, sentándose siniestramente en la silla de su escritorio mohoso y negruzco.

—Yo tomé el frasco de esta pocilga y lo usé en Filch para saber lo que pasaba con este presente—respondió James, con arrogancia. Poco a poco su disfraz de la Metamorfosis desaparecía, él había ampliado el plazo del efecto con un hechizo que Tonks le había enseñado, pero éste ya se estaba desvaneciendo. Sus cabellos se oscurecían segundo tras segundo, le empezaba a fallar la visión, perdía estatura y su rostro tomaba las facciones de un Potter.

—Por lo visto, la arrogancia te sigue rebotando aún en este tiempo, a pesar de que en este futuro ya estás muerto—Snape pareció dibujar una sonrisa fresca en su sombrío rostro, _Prongs_ apretó los puños del coraje.

—Estarás muy contento, ¿verdad _Snivellus_?

Para sorpresa de James, Severus no respondió, le dio la espalda.

—Nos dejaremos entonces de preámbulos—cortó bruscamente el enemigo del animago, su tono de voz se suavizó ligeramente, Jim tragó saliva procurando no ser oído. —¡_Expelliarmus!_

De la túnica de _Prongs salió una varita de fina madera oscura que voló directo hasta la mano de Snape, quien sonrió con júbilo y actitud burlona al observarla._

—Linda varita, Potter.

—En pocas palabras vas a vengarte directamente de mí—susurró James, quedamente, cada vez veía menos bien a causa de que sus lentes los tenía su amigo Sirius, que estaba disfrazado de Simus McGonagall.

—¡_Impedimenta! — dijo entonces Snape como respuesta, James cayó al suelo sintiendo la pesadez de su cuerpo._

El hechizo le impedía a James moverse con libertad, por ello no intentó forcejear mientras estaba influenciado por él. Pensó que si Dumbledore se enteraba de lo que Snape le estaba haciendo no estaría de acuerdo; aún así sólo bufó por dentro y maldijo por onceava vez a Snape.

—¿Ahora qué, _Snivellus?, ¿vas a quitarme los pantalones como yo lo hacía…?, pero lástima que no hay público, ¿no crees?_

Snape se alejó de James con pasos lentos, maquinados, dejó la varita de James en uno de sus estantes de pociones, con su magia alzó un baúl y lo acarreó hasta donde estaba James, quien se desentumía poco a poco del hechizo.

—Ya puedes moverte—cortó Snape, James se sentó  en el suelo, su respiración entrecortada se regularizó casi instantáneamente, no era que el hechizo le hubiera hecho algún mal, lo que _Prongs apenas podía soportar era el coraje que le hervía la sangre._

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes? —gritó el muchacho, desacomodándose el rebelde cabello.

—Abre el baúl, Potter.  Ahí está tu castigo.

--

Sirius Black corría como alma que lleva el diablo tratando de seguirle las pistas a un roedor, a una rata, a un animago, a Peter Pettigrew, al culpable de su _futura desdicha. El pecho le latía más a cada paso, pero no desistía, sabía adónde podría ir Peter… su deber como el mejor amigo de James era alcanzar a la rata infame._

—¡_Wormtail_! —volvió a gritar, enajenado, dominado por las circunstancias.

Sirius no se dio cuenta de que en esos momentos él era un McGonagall, la histeria del momento le había hecho borrar cualquier dato coherente en su mente, sólo podía cavilar que frente a él huía el asesino de su hermano del alma, y de su desdicha.

A Sirius lo perseguía Hermione Granger, quien también había visto a _Wormtail entre los pasillos del colegio. La chica jadeaba mientras trataba de llegar hasta Sirius, al mismo tiempo su cerebro maquinaba pensamientos que pudieran explicar lo que estaba pasando: había aparecido Peter Pettigrew._

La cola de Peter era lo único que Black alcanzaba a mirar cada vez que doblaba una esquina, pero en los largos pasillos un intenso brillo plateado sobresalía de entre la oscuridad y le indicaba a _Padfoot_ que su presa, quien tenía una pata de plata, estaba cerca.

Él lo sabía: una rata fácilmente podía escabullirse por las coladeras, por el drenaje o cualquier escondite, aún así él no se perdonaría perderla de vista. _Padfoot_ se quitó los lentes de James y miró hacia atrás, distinguió entonces que tras él corría una joven de espesa cabellera castaña y semblante asustado.

—Ella me ha descubierto—susurró lentamente Black, retornando la mirada hacia el pasillo por el que el animago-rata huía. —¡¡Oye, Hermione!! —gritó—¿No viene nadie más, verdad?

Hermione paró en seco unos momentos, revisó con presteza su entorno. El pasillo estaba desierto desde que ella y Simus habían empezado a perseguir a Peter Pettigrew. ¿Quién era realmente Simus McGonagall? ¿Cómo era que conocía a Pettigrew hasta por su sobrenombre?

—¡No hay nadie más! —respondió Hermione, con la garganta seca, pero reiniciando su persecución.

Frente a ella sucedió algo que verdaderamente no esperaba. El cuerpo del 'trillizo' McGonagall cambió súbitamente. Primero lo envolvió un brillo sobrenatural, las chispas le cegaron unos instantes. Una extraña transformación se había realizado… no tenía frente a ella al muchacho alto y de presencia notable, frente a ella estaba un perro negro, grande y lanudo, que bien podía ser confundido con el temerario Grim por algún estudiante, pero no por Hermione porque ella conocía bien a ese perro.

—¡_Hocicos! —exclamó azorada, mientras _Padfoot_ se deslizaba por los pasillos con todavía más agilidad que antes. Seguía al roedor con la ayuda de su olfato, en pocos pasos recuperaba distancia y le daba alcance._

Hermione apenas podía seguirles; lamentó que Harry y Ron no estuvieran con ella, sabía que para Harry sería imprescindible saber todo eso que estaba aconteciendo, por eso no dudó ni un instante en descubrir lo que estuviera por suceder.

_Wormtail_ no sólo había sido el culpable de la muerte de los Potter y de la condena de Sirius Black, sino que era el causante del retorno de Lord Voldemort, ya que él había sido quien había dado su carne para  eso… había amordazado a Harry y lo había herido para que éste vertiera su sangre en esa pócima del infierno para la reencarnación del señor Tenebroso.

La chica vio que el perro se adentraba a un pasadizo que nunca antes había visto, hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzar al cazador y se introdujo en el oscuro sitio. Lo recorrió a tientas y a gatas por un tiempo. De un momento a otro ya no tuvo por donde andar y comenzó a caer en un aparente vacío que más tarde entendió que se trataba de una resbaladilla. Hermione terminó estampándose en los azulejos de un baño lleno de polvo y desuso. Se levantó con nerviosismo, entonces comprendió que todo ese tiempo había actuado bajo impulsos, sin pensar siquiera en lo que sucedía.

El extraño pasadizo era un atajo que llevaba a los baños de _Myrttle__ La Llorona, Hermione los conocía perfectamente puesto que en segundo curso había pasado gran parte del año metida ahí, haciendo la poción __multijugos._

—¡Oh Dios mío! —gritó mientras se tambaleaba al ponerse de pie. —¡_Lumos!_

Los baños estaban casi a penumbras, muy pocas veladoras mágicas estaban prendidas en los candelabros móviles que viraban por el cuarto una y otra vez. Tampoco había señas de que la fantasma 'guardiana' de los baños estuviera en el sitio.

_Hocicos estaba a un costado de Hermione, ella lo vio aterrorizada. Entre las patas lanudas, el perro tenía atrapada a la rata vieja, quien tenía una extremidad de plata que resplandecía todavía más que la luz del __lumos. Definitivamente sí era __Scabbers. La rata sostenía en su roñoso hocico un delgado pergamino opaco, de color verde._

—¡No lo puedo creer!

Cada vez que la rata intentaba escapar, _Padfoot_ alzaba la pata y la estampaba en el cráneo de _Wormtail sin ninguna consideración._

"_Nopuedeser__-nopuedeser-nopuedeser" pensó la bruja "¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡Dios mío, Harry!", la muchacha se abalanzó hasta Peter y se lo robó al perro, Peter dejó caer el pergamino verde que Hermione, de un impulso, tomó con su mano libre. Le temblaban las manos, su mirada canela la tenía fija en la rata mientras trataba de recitar el hechizo que había usado para someter a la periodista Rita, sin embargo a su alcance no había ningún recipiente apto para aplicar el hechizo __irrompibilizador._

—¡Dámelo! —pidió con autoridad Sirius. El joven había aprovechado el tiempo para volver a su forma humana. La chica dio un salto del susto al oír la voz de…

—¿Si… Si...Simus? — Sirius le arrebató la rata sin voltear a ver a Hermione al rostro. Le brillaba la mirada azul marino, el odio se crispaba en todo su ser. Poco a poco el hechizo de la metamorfosis se desvanecía,  volvía a ser de nuevo el joven Sirius Black.

—¡¡_WORMTAIL!! —gritó Sirius, temblando—¡Cobarde de mierda!_

Sin piedad lanzó a la rata para estrellarla a la pared; la acorraló en una esquina.

—Da la cara, ¡DA LA CARA! — exclamó, los dientes le rechinaban— ¡Sabes quien soy, sé quien eres! ¡DA LA CARA!

La rata se hizo bolas ella misma y chilló como si agonizara.

—Iré… iré a pedir ayuda—murmuró Hermione.

—No te muevas y apúntale con la varita—ordenó—. Es un traicionero, si le das la espalda te mata— el muchacho no había despegado su vista de su antiguo amigo. —Peter… sabes que no  tienes escapatoria, d-a---l-a---c-a-r-a, si es que tienes una después de haberte vendido, ¡de habernos traicionado!

—Pe-pero ¿qué hace él aquí?

—Los remordimientos, supongo. —gruñó Sirius—… tú estabas ahí, ¿cierto _Wormtail?, ¡tú fuiste quien hirió a _Moony_ en el ataque mortífago del verano!... ahora quisiste ver si éramos reales, ¿a que sí?... Peter, te voy a matar._

Cuando Hermione  escuchó esas palabras, las dudas se le despejaron. Ella estaba viendo a Sirius Black, ¡el chico que estaba a su lado era Sirius!, pero por supuesto que no era el Sirius que conocía. Se llevó las manos a la boca sin saber cómo reaccionar, no creía que fuera adecuado permitirle a _Wormtail_ que se convirtiera en humano.

Sirius alzó su varita, apuntó a la rata.

—¡No me dejas otro remedio, te obligaré a volver a ser tú con nuestro hechizo especial!; a la cuenta de de tres, Peter, UNO… DOS…

—¡Espera, debemos avisarle al profesor Dumbledore! ¡Es un mortífago!, ¿te das cuenta de que quien-tú-sa… Voldemort, puede estar cerca?

—¡TRES! — de la varita de Sirius salió una luz entre blanca y azulosa, la rata se retorció por última vez, quedó petrificada, como si estuviera disecada, pero acto seguido comenzó a crecer a una velocidad impresionante para tomar su forma humana.

—¡Oh no!

Peter Pettigrew estaba cara a cara con Sirius Black joven y Hermione Granger.

--

El cielo que cubría Azkaban era de tonalidad rojiza, los relámpagos se veían negros, y resonaban como aullidos de horror. La estructura de la vieja prisión era austera, sin vida, tenebrosa. Gárgolas de arpías, dragones y duendes adornaban los anchos pilares de los salones y las celdas.

En medio del salón principal, sobre una alfombra de sangre, estaba el trono de hierro que Lord Voldemort había improvisado. Estaba en su nueva guarida, estaba en Azkaban, él era nuevo amo y señor de la prisión. La cara chupada y blanquizca mostraba una sonrisa fría, los ojos rojos, con pupila de gato, veían de un lado al otro como analizando.

—… entonces—susurró Voldemort, rascando la cabeza de su fiel seguidora. —, está en Hogwarts…

—Oh sí, mi señor, yo le seguí…

—Pero no entraste a Hogwarts—complementó Voldemort, atascando con fuerza su picuda uña en Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Yo… es que… Dumbledore.

Tom Riddle se puso de pie como vorágine sin tomar en cuenta las súplicas de la mortífaga.

—Si _Wormtail logró franquear las murallas mágicas que Dumbledore puso, eso quiere decir que el viejo no se ha recuperado del beso del dementor._

—s---síí, mi señor—respondió Bellatrix, todavía postrada ante su amo.

—Entonces haremos una visita al castillo un día de estos—rió el señor Tenebroso, con ironía—, prepáralo todo. Si la profecía no puede venir a mí, iremos por ella.

—Sí mi señor, pero… ¿qué pasará con Pettigrew?

—Dime, ¿qué se hace con los que han cavado su propia tumba?

De nuevo un largo silencio sin respuesta comenzó a reinar en la prisión.

--

Ron se dejó caer en su cama como si llevara días sin dormir, se estiró largamente y bostezó; Harry arqueó las cejas y se sentó a su lado; traía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, toda esa tarde, mientras planeaba la venganza contra Umbridge, se había acordado mucho de su padre y el equipo de los merodeadores… por primera vez se había sentido un mago travieso.

—Bueno, yo debo de irme a mi habitación— dijo un tercer muchacho, que todavía permanecía en pie.

—¿Cómo, ya te vas? — Ron volvió a sentarse—. Pensaba en invitarte una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Rerius McGonagall sonrió con amabilidad.

—En otra ocasión, creo que me encuentro cansado.

—Vamos Rerius, podrías quedarte al menos otro rato—pidió Ron—. No sé cómo le hiciste, pero con tu ayuda pude domar a los de primero para que se fueran a su alcoba sin hacer mucho barullo, ¡no sé en donde diablos quedó Hermione!... y luego la muy cínica me dice irresponsable.

—Fui prefecto en mi antigua escuela—dijo Rerius—, por eso tengo práctica… Oye, Weasley, ¿y si dejamos el partido para otro día?, es bastante tarde…

—Vale Vale Rerius, hasta pronto.

—Nos vemos entonces Harry.

—Adiós—cortó Harry, sin intención de ser maleducado; estaba comenzando a dolerle la cicatriz.

Rerius desapareció con rapidez, como si llevara prisa (la verdad era que no quería que el efecto de la metamorfosis se desvaneciera enfrente de Harry y Ron).

Harry siguió ido unos minutos más. Por inercia, como si algo lo llamara, abrió su baúl y comenzó a husmear en él; Ron le miraba con curiosidad pero no decía nada, para ese entonces Neville, Seamus y Dean ya estaban dormidos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Me comenzó a doler la cicatriz…—comentó Harry, con frialdad.

—¿Qué estás buscando, Harry? —Ron se veía sumamente preocupado ahora. La mirada de Harry parecía de hielo, sin vida.

—¡¡No está!!

—Harry, Neville y los otros despertarán…

—No está, Ron…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Desapareció el mapa del merodeador.

--

 Al joven Sirius le pareció que Peter-adulto era una rata humanizada. Frente a él no estaba su amigo ingenuo, rechoncho, con los ojos escondidos tras gruesos cachetes rosados, con el cabello claro embarrado en la frente cuando hacía travesuras. Lo que vio el animago fue a un calvo decrépito, cobarde, a un traidor que debía morir, y debía morir en sus manos y en las de sus amigos. Sin soltar su varita, que apuntaba directamente hacia el corazón de Peter, el chico bajó su otra mano hasta meterla al bolsillo de su túnica, su respiración era intranquila, todavía repleta de furia.

—¡No bajes la guardia! —le ordenó a Hermione, quien asustada obedecía mientras pensaba en una solución al conflicto; Sirius por su parte estaba esperando a que Peter hablara.

_Wormtail_ no habló, siguió mirando atemorizado a quien creía un fantasma de su pasado. Recordó el suceso tan extraño que había vivido con el pergamino verde, ya no lo tenía consigo… la mejor amiga de Harry se había apoderado de él sin saber lo misterioso que era. Peter hizo que por su mente viajaran muchas cosas, aún así su valentía no fue la suficiente para que iniciara la conversación, su única acción fue tratar de sacar su varita.

—¡Alto, traidor! —gritó Sirius Black, retorcido por el coraje —, no intentes sacarla, te eliminaría antes.

Peter sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Eres un niño… no sabes usar las maldiciones prohibidas—dijo con torpeza.

El muchacho se mordió los labios, no vaciló.

—Entonces sabes quien soy, ¿verdad Peter? —dijo con dejo de dolor, molesto, con los ojos ya irritados de tanta tensión—, y sabes que es mi deber acabar contigo, ¡eres un cobarde! ¡Un traidor!... ¿¡Cómo pudiste entregar a James y a Lily, _Wormtail?! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de venderte?_

—Sirius… —gimió Peter, horrorizado al notar que su antiguo amigo era real.

Hermione se hubiera llevado la mano a la boca de haber podido, la impresión era increíble, ¿cómo era posible estar frente a Sirius?; de reojo notó que el chico (que antes era Simus) seguía buscando en el bolsillo de su túnica, seguramente tenía algún plan.

Peter no sabía que decirle a ese fantasma, por momentos todavía creía que se trataba de una alucinación, una de muchas otras que tenía constantemente por los remordimientos. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para atacar a los niños que tenía enfrente,  tampoco podía moverse, de alguna manera sentía que estaba reviviendo lo que había pasado años atrás, cuando Sirius-adulto se había escapado de Azkaban y lo había desenmascarado.

—Prefiero verte muerto—explicó _Padfoot—en vez de verte convertido en lo que eres, el Peter que yo conozco no merece terminar siendo esta escoria. _

Sirius escupió hacia Peter, al instante movilizó su varita:

—"¡_Locomotor mortis!" —gritó hacia Peter, quien quedó inmovilizado al estilo de una tablilla._

Sirius suspiró, algo parecido a un escalofrío se estampó en su cabeza como un zumbido latente, eso no lo detuvo. De su túnica, sin dejar de tener en alto su varita, sacó un pequeño espejo, Hermione lo miró asombrada.

—Sirius—dijo, temblando, moviéndose de un lado a otro—, ¡tenemos qué llamar a Dumbledore!, ¡es un mortífago con tácticas sucias!

—Es un cobarde, eso es lo que es, y sólo a mis amigos y a mí nos corresponde ponerle fin a esto. —dijo, alzando el espejo, con decisión.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un comunicador directo, al estilo de los polvos _Flu_—dijo con calma, sin dejar de mirar el espejo—, ¡Hey, James, contesta!

El espejo brilló brevemente, Hermione casi se vuelve a colapsar al oír el nombre del padre de Harry.

--

—¿Cómo que no está el mapa? —bostezó Ron, con sueño, se tallaba los ojos una y otra vez—, a lo mejor lo guardaste en otra parte.

—¡No, Ron, lo puse aquí! —afirmó Harry, con el humor estallándole.

—Pero ¿Quién podría haberlo robado? —comenzó a pensar el pelirrojo Weasley. —Harry, ¿tú crees que hayan sido Fred y George?

—No—respondió Harry.

—¿Aparte de Snape alguien más sabe sobre el mapa?

—Nadie, Ron, lo sabes bien—aseguró Harry, frunciendo el rostro.

Ronald volvió a bostezar, tras los últimos gruñidos de Harry Neville había despertado y preguntado si todo estaba bien, Harry había fingido demencia, Ron no paraba de bostezar.

—… bueno, entonces me duermo—avisó Neville, cayendo dormido en breves instantes.

—¿Ves, Harry?

—Esta mañana los trillizos McGonagall estaban husmeando en la habitación—recordó Harry, ignorando a Ron.

—No bromees Harry, ellos no saben sobre el mapa, y además, ¿para qué lo querrían?

—No lo sé, Ron, no estoy diciendo que ellos fueron— Harry se metió a su cama sin quitarse las ropas, casi aventó los lentes en el buró—. Buenos noches.

—Buenas noches—respondió Ron, cerrando los ojos—, y Harry, ¿no podrías tranquilizarte?, estás que muerdes.

—No es mi intención—murmuró un poco más calmado—. A lo mejor tienes razón, quizá el mapa esté entre mis cosas, a lo mejor…

El hijo de James y Lily se adormeció porque su cicatriz casi lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos… el dolor de la cicatriz era como un imán al sueño.

--

James no podía concebir la clase de castigo que le había dado Snape. No le quitaba la vista al cofre en donde estaba su detención, era algo terrible, algo que James jamás hubiera imaginado que le afectaría tanto. Estaba estático, viendo directamente a Snape. En sus manos el joven sostenía una bola de cristal, la esfera le mostraba su castigo.

El chico sintió una vibración dentro de su túnica, casi al instante supo que se trataba del espejo doble con el que podía comunicarse con Sirius; tuvo unos enorme deseos de ver lo que quería su camarada, pero la intensa mirada de Severus lo tenía paralizado. De nuevo el espejo vibró, James escuchó como Sirius gritaba su nombre tras el cristal, el sonido se oía levemente bajo su túnica.

—No te muevas, Potter —ordenó Snape—, ¿O qué? ¿Papá Potter cree que ha sido suficiente castigo por hoy y quiere llorar?

La sonrisa de Snape fue sarcástica de cabeza a pies, casi exprimía lágrimas de risas, su cetrina piel lucía más grasosa, como si la grasa fluyera por el gozo.

—¡La pagarás, _Snivellus! —gritó James. Podía sonar sencillo sostener esa bola de cristal sacada del baúl, pero los secretos de ese castigo eran tan tenebrosos que ni el mismo James podía expresarlos—, aún no me puedo creer cómo una persona puede ser tan rencorosa._

—Admito que has tratado de ser valiente, Potter—rió Snape—, y creo que un año así te hará mucho bien con esa presunción tuya que no pasa de moda. No es cualquier cosa este castigo, *San Potter lo ha soportado como todo un mártir* —Snape se acercó a James, sujetó la esfera como si nada y la guardó en el cofre. James se derrumbó sobre el piso del despacho de Snape. Comenzó a sudar sin parar, la respiración se le entrecortaba, no sabía si estallar en furia o ponerse a llorar; no hizo ninguna de esas cosas por miedo de perder el honor y la compostura, por lo que se sentó casi inmediatamente.

—Supongo que ya puedo irme, _Snivellus_—masculló ofendido.

—No, todavía no—dijo Snape—. Guarda el cofre.

James no obedeció porque su comunicador sonó de nueva cuenta, parecía un celular. Sin importarle el cruel castigo de Snape y de las consecuencias que podía acarrear el que _Snivellus_ lo viera comunicándose con _Padfoot_, James se dejó llevar nuevamente por el instinto y sacó el pequeño espejo. Vio que tras él estaba Sirius con una cara de desesperación admirable.

—¡James! —gritó Sirius, Snape se levantó como torbellino en clímax y dio zancadas hacia James para arrancarle el espejo, sin embargo se detuvo para oír qué demonios tramaban.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia, Sirius?

—¡Peter apareció, James! —dijo Sirius, sin rodear el tema—Lo tengo atrapado en los baños de _Myrttle__ La Llorona… tienes que venir, no podré mantenerlo capturado mucho tiempo, ¡olvida el mierda castigo de Snape!_

James aventó el espejo sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró su varita del estante y salió del despacho antes de que Snape pudiera decir "pío".

—Un mortífago en Hogwarts—musitó con náuseas el jefe de Slytherin. Agarró el espejo y también salió de su despacho inmediatamente.

--

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas hablado con James Potter?, ¡Él está muerto!

—Silencio—rogó Sirius—, ¡eso lo sabrás luego, ahora… ahora debemos esperar a que James llegue!

—¡Cuando Harry lo sepa! —gimió Hermione, sin quitarle la vista a Peter. Todavía tenía la varita en alto, sabía lo peligroso que podía ser una persona sin fidelidad. —Debemos amarrarlo al menos y obligarlo a convertirse en rata para atraparlo, ¡no se trata de cobrar venganza!, Harry no lo quiso así, seguramente James Potter tampoco lo querrá.

—No conoces bien a James—gruñó Sirius, pero obedeció a la chica y lanzó un hechizo para amarrarlo. —Al Peter que James querría salvar sería al Peter de nuestra época, pero este no es nuestro _Wormtail, ni siquiera es un mago, es una rata faldera._

Cuando Peter movilizó su rostro supo que su cuerpo estaba atado, frente a él de nuevo  estaba viendo a Sirius y a Hermione.

—No estás viendo a un fantasma—explicó Sirius.

_¿No te gustaría buscar la manera de ser tú mismo una vez en la vida?_

Esas palabras seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza cada vez que veía a uno de sus antiguos amigos, ¿la manera de ser él mismo? ¿Acaso nunca había sido él mismo?, Peter quiso encontrarse, pero nunca se halló.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Peter?, ¡nosotros jamás te hubiéramos traicionado! — dijo de repente una voz límpida, aunque temblorosa, algo trastornada por el momento.

James Potter llegó jadeando hasta los baños, se instaló justo al lado izquierdo de Black, quedó justo en dirección a Pettigrew.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡JJJJAAAMMMEEESSS!!!!!, ¡Tú estás muerto!

Hermione vio asombrada el inmenso parecido que tenía James con Harry. Ambos despeinados, con los cabellos negros, las cejas medias y la boca delineada, como todo mundo decía, la diferencia radical eran los ojos, los de James eran color nuez, de forma más ovalada, no traía sus anteojos y Hermione recordaba que James Potter solía usarlos. "Él fue quien me salvó aquel día, cuando pasó el ataque mortífago".

—Sí Peter, estoy muerto. Estoy muerto porque uno de mis amigos me entregó, porque un amigo mío llevó a Voldemort a mi casa para que matara a mi familia—dijo James con sequedad.

—¡No James… no … no quería…! ¡Sirius… él!

—¡A Sirius Black ni lo menciones, sé que es inocente!, no pedí que mintieras, sino que te justificaras, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Amigos… amigos queridos….

James y Sirius apretaron sus varitas, se acercaron.

—¿Por qué, Peter Pettigrew?

—¡Está ganando cada vez más poder!, ¿qué podía hacer yo, morir?

—Ahora lo harás—dijo Sirius con frialdad.

—¡Ustedes no lo consentirían! —se quejó Peter—. No podrían matarme un par de niños… ustedes no son asesinos… James, tu hijo lo dijo, que su padre no habría deseado que sus mejores amigos se con­virtieran en asesinos por culpa suya.

James bajó la varita sin más, vencido ante el argumento de su 'hijo', ante la idea que Harry tenía de su padre muerto.

—Llamaremos a Dumbledore—murmuró James.

—Lo sabía James, gracias, gracias.

—¡James! —renegó Sirius—, ¡si no lo haces tú lo haré yo!

—¡No, Sirius, no te rebajarás a asesinarlo! — ordenó James, entonces le dijo a Hermione—, ¡Ve a pedir ayuda, Granger!

Hermione, confundida y asustada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a tratar de huir, pero Peter entonces gimió horrorizado y con el descuido de los jóvenes animagos se convirtió en rata.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Sirius—, no escaparás.

_Prongs_ bloqueó la salida del atajo, Hermione cerró la puerta de los baños sin pensarla dos veces.

Peter volvió a ser humano de manera imprevista, ya llevaba la varita en la mano, en su rostros agachado se veía la intención de querer atacarlos.

—_¡__Morbo Affligi!_ — gritó Peter, lanzando el hechizo hacia Sirius.

—¡Idiota, soy inmune a ese veneno porque ya me enfermaste y sane! —gritó Sirius.

Peter retrocedió horrorizado, ¿qué clase de criatura era inmune a una de las maldiciones nuevas más terribles?, él no se imaginaba por lo que habían pasado Remus, James y Sirius en verano por el _morbo afligí y sus consecuencias._

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —gritó James, pero Peter los esquivó varias veces, todavía traumatizado con la idea de huir

La puerta que Hermione protegía se abrió de par en par, tras ella apareció Severus Snape con rostro de pocos amigos, la castaña gimió y retrocedió.

—Un mortifago en Hogwarts, ¿y a quién tenemos aquí?, al viejo amigo de Potter ¿No Potter?—Snape rechinó sus dientes, empujó a Hermione hacia atrás. —Háganse a un lado, estúpidos.

Sirius y James se miraron a los ojos y se quitaron instantáneamente, ya que la situación se les había salido de control, la misma ira les había impedido usar la lógica.

Snape y Peter comenzaron a atacarse, casi siempre Peter buscaba huir, ya que la superioridad de Snape era notable. Peter se veía desesperado, pero con la movida de James del pasadizo secreto, el escape era posible. 

_—¡__MORBO AFLIGGI! —gritó Peter, como si ese hechizo fuera su única especialidad._

James vio que a Snape se dirigía esa luz que casi lo mata a él y a sus amigos de la enfermedad.

—¡_Impedimenta! —dijo James, apuntando hacia Snape._

El profesor de pociones cayó al suelo, pero el hechizo del _Morbo_ no hizo contacto con Severus; James suspiró agradecido por eso, ya que cuando había estado convaleciente había afirmado que no querría ver enfermo de ese veneno ni a su peor enemigo… ni siquiera a Snape.

—¡Se escapa! —avisó Hermione, señalando a la rata que se internaba en el pasadillo. Sirius se transformó en _Padfoot, pero en esos momentos escuchó que la voz ronca del profesor Dumbledore lo detenía._

—Espera un poco, mi buen señor Black, me temo que será en vano que persigas a esa rata—explicó el Director con seriedad.

—¡Confíe en mí, señor, puedo darle alcance! — pidió Sirius, volviendo a su forma humana.

—Pettigrew saldrá del castillo por sí solo, uno de mis amigos de la Orden del Fénix lo seguirá y encontrará su escondite.

—Profesor Dumbledore, ¿usted sabía lo que estaba pasando? —preguntó Hermione. Sus pupilas castañas vibraban de la intensidad.

—No lo sabía hasta que el profesor Snape dio aviso, señorita Granger.

Snape se libró del _Impedimenta de James, se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, James desvió la mirada para no toparse con ojos de odio negro "Peor para mí, se vengará en esa esfera diabólica en el próximo castigo" pensó _Prongs_, cruzando los brazos "Aunque debería darme las gracias, por segunda vez le salvé la vida"._

—Profesor, ¿puedo preguntar algo más?

—Claro señorita Granger.

—¿Cómo es que las barreras mágicas del colegio se burlaron?, leí en Historia de Hogwarts que la protección mágica del castillo era una de las mejores, además, se sabe que _Scabbers es en realidad un animago y ya está registrado al menos en su registro ¿O me equivoco?_

—No se equivoca, Señorita Granger. Pero me temo que las barreras se han debilitado—argumentó Albus—, porque no he podido protegerlas de la manera correcta.

Dumbledore se veía decrépito, la joven bruja bajó la cabeza, decidida a no preguntar más, al menos no sobre ese tema.

—Es menester que me acompañen a mi oficina, jóvenes—dijo Dumbledore—, tú también debes venir,  Severus; además de los asuntos sobre de que la Señorita Granger está enterada de nuestros viajeros, debemos hacer una junta para fortalecer las barreras.

A la salida de los baños, _Myrttle_ arribó y comenzó a llorar porque sus visitas la abandonaban, _Crookshanks saltó a los brazos de Hermione, quien lo acurrucó en su regazo y volteó hacia Sirius._

—Ahora comprendo porqué le simpatizabas a _Crookshanks_—dijo la joven—, mi gato es muy buen amigo tuyo en el futuro.

—¿Un gato? —indagó ofendido Sirius, ya más relajado. Aún tenía la cara de Peter sobre el reflejo de sus ojos, pero las cosas poco a poco se iban enfriando.

—Viajamos por el giratiempo, después tengo que hablarte, Granger—pidió James, antes de adelantarse para ir al ritmo de Dumbledore y más alejado de Snape, quien caminaba tras todos con cara de náuseas.

--

Remus Lupin, con su cabello casi rubio, lacio y desacomodado, dormía plácidamente sobre la habitación que compartía en Hogwarts con sus "hermanos McGonagall", bajo las sábanas apenas se notaba su rostro delgado, hundido en el colchón, el resto de su cuerpo permanecía oculto, justo como su mente. James Potter entró bufando a la habitación, de nueva cuenta traía sus lentes, que momentos anteriores había recuperado por Sirius. James caminó directamente hacia Remus y lo zangoloteó de forma calmada, tras el Potter venían Sirius Black joven y Hermione Granger.

—¿Por qué las chicas pueden seguir entrando a nuestras habitaciones y nosotros no?

—¿Has intentado entrar a una habitación de chicas? —preguntó Hermione inquisitoriamente.

—¡Por supuesto!, y vaya que James y yo la pasamos mal aquella vez.

—¡Psst, _Moony, despierta! —pidió _Prongs_._

El licántropo se arropó más, James arqueó las cejas inconforme, Sirius dejó a un lado la conversación con su nueva aliada y se acercó a Lupin.

—¡_MOOOONY! —gritó sin discreción, lanzando un almohadón a la cara del pálido chico._

—¡_Padfoot, deja de…!—Remus se calló la boca con la mano por la impresión de ver a Hermione justo enfrente de él —¡Hermione Granger está aquí!_

—Err… _Moony_, el que tu fino olfato y tus astutos ojos de licántropo sean suspicaces, eso no quiere decir que nos quedemos atrás, ¡por supuesto que ella es Hermione Granger!

Remus abrió más los ojos para dejar el sueño atrás; se avispó tanto que de un impulso se puso de pie, y se ruborizó. James exhaló aire y agachó la cabeza.

—Mientras tú y Morfeo tenían una *cita* — dijo con ironía—, _Padfoot_, Granger y yo teníamos una cita con _Wormtail, que se infiltró en el castillo… y claro, el buen __Snivellus y el profesor Dumbledore también quisieron participar._

—¿Que qué?, ¡Peter aquí!

—Es una larga historia, _Moony_—se quejó James, como si no tuviera paciencia para explicarlo en esos instantes—. Te hablaré de ello después, cuando haya quedado en acuerdos con Granger.

Hermione asintió, todavía todo le daba vueltas, le sudaba la frente.

—Pero, ¿entonces ella sabe todo sobre nosotros? —preguntó Lupin-joven—, ¿y Dumbledore sabe que ella está enterada?

—Sí, lo sabe.

—¿Y cómo es que no usaron un hechizo _desmemorizante_? —preguntó el joven hombre-lobo, rascándose el cuello. —¡Hermione es la mejor amiga de Harry y…!

—Le he prometido al profesor Dumbledore no decirle nada a Harry a cambio de dejarme estar enterada—susurró Hermione, sin perder detalle de Remus Lupin… le parecía sumamente extraño que en su dimensión estuviera conviviendo con dos Lupin y dos Black, por otra parte, el haber conocido al padre de Harry había sido otro _shock extraño en ella; James se parecía horrores a su coetáneo, pero a la vez eran diferentes._

—Dumbledore le borrará la memoria cuando nosotros regresemos… creo que ahora piensa que le conviene que tengamos una aliada que nos ayude a no ser descubiertos por más personas— expresó Sirius.

—En realidad, creo que Dumbledore hizo mal en dejar a Hermione enterada—dijo James, cruzando los brazos—, fue como una decisión muy a la ligera, porque ahora lo que le preocupa es la captura de _Wormtail_… creo que debe seguir débil por lo del beso del dementor… por culpa de esa debilidad las barreras mágicas que protegen al colegio han decaído hasta el punto de permitirle el paso a los mortífagos, ¡Voldemort puede entrar acá cuando se le pegue su regalada gana!

—Nunca pensé que me perdería de todo eso—susurró Remus, como si estuviera angustiado por haberse _perdido de la diversión—. No sé que hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido al Peter-adulto frente a mí._

—¡Yo hubiese querido matarlo! — gruñó Sirius, dándole la espalda a sus amigos… _Padfoot_ hablaba por hablar, ya que no sabía si era capaz de asesinar a alguien.

—Yo… no sentí nada—mencionó James—. Ese sujeto no era el _Wormtail_ que yo conozco.

Hubo un momento en que las miradas de todos los personajes se cruzaron, Hermione cerró los ojos y quiso pensar, pero le ganó la confusión. Tenía tanto sueño, estaba cansada, con el corazón latiéndole sin parar… siempre le había parecido molesto oír su corazón cuando estaba alterada. Remus suspiró desganado, sacudió su cuerpo, se sentó y se encimó más cobijas; Sirius gruñó cosas initeligibles, sin embargo el primero en hablar fue James.

—En fin Granger, supongo que querrás saber para qué quería hablar contigo.

—Quisiera saberlo—cortó Hermione, le molestaba que James le llamara Granger.

—Es sencillo—explicó James—. Quiero que nos ayudes… lo más probable es que no aceptes al principio, pero sé que terminarás ayudándonos, lo sé porque eres juiciosa como Remus… primero se negaba a ayudarnos, luego colaboraba o por lo menos nos observaba, tú debes de ser así, me supongo, o al menos parecida.

—Ehh, _Prongs_, ve al grano, la pobre Hermione necesita descansar—se quejó Sirius, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

—En el futuro yo no existo Hermione—musitó James, viendo la cara de la castaña, quien se estremeció al ver una mirada tan seria en el rostro normalmente arrogante y alegre de Jim McGonagall—, ni tampoco existe la mujer que fue –o será- mi esposa… Harry es huérfano, ha vivido con unos muggles irritables, lo persigue el mago más tenebroso del mundo, Snape lo tortura, cada año está a punto de ser asesinado… en fin, no quiero seguir hablando, no conozco bien las situaciones en las que Harry ha estado, tampoco soy un adulto lleno de amor fraternal para un futuro hijo que en estos momentos tiene la misma edad que yo… lo que sí sé, o por lo menos me lo puedo imaginar, es que Harry ha llevado una vida que no merece y eso no me parece justo. — James se quitó los lentes, los empañó con su aliento y comenzó a limpiarlos—. No es justo, no es justo que Lily esté muerta, no es justo que Sirius Black haya pasado más de diez años en prisión siendo inocente, ¡no es justo!

—Lo sé…—James había subido de tono, Hermione había inclinado la cabeza para no vislumbrar los ojos del muchacho. — Debe ser muy difícil estar en tu situación.

—Sí, no es muy reconfortante saber que te mató Voldemort… yo no quiero que suceda eso: quiero que Harry tenga padres y una vida normal.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si llegué a este mundo por un _giratiempo_, voy a cambiarlo con otro—dijo _Prongs_, poniéndose de nuevo las gafas, quería parecer tranquilo, pero constantes _ticks_ nerviosos comenzaban a notarse en su persona, movía las cejas, se desacomodaba el cabello a cada rato—… Hermione, tú utilizaste el _giratiempo durante tu curso del tercer año, le oí decir eso a la tía McGonagall… mis amigos y yo queremos pedirte ayuda en la elaboración de nuestro nuevo __giratiempo._

Hermione canalizó la idea y se aterrorizó. Ya había sido tentada, años atrás, en cambiar la historia, pero en esa ocasión ella se lo había prohibido rotundamente a Harry "Aunque en esa ocasión, cuando viajamos en el tiempo, Harry usó el _Patronus… ¿querrá decir que la historia puede ser cambiada?" la muchacha negó con pesadumbre._

—No… no es correcto que la historia se cambie por…

—No un capricho—renegó Sirius—, ¡no es un capricho querer que James esté vivo y tenga un hijo!

—Pero no… no se puede cambiar la historia porque ya está escrita, el intentar cambiar un hecho cambiaría no sólo la historia de Harry, sino la de todo el mundo mágico y no mágico, ¿y si _quien-ustedes-saben no es derrotado por Harry?, no se pueden hacer cosas a la ligera._

—Estamos conscientes de eso, aún así queremos hacerlo. Y lo haremos con o sin tu ayuda. Mañana te hablaré con más calma Granger, sólo te lo dije para que reflexionaras.

—¡Ya! —exclamó Remus, brincando de las cobijas—, James, ¿no te parece excesivo presionar así a Hermione?, ha sido demasiado por hoy, todos deberíamos descansar.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé _Moony_—bufó James entre molesto y arrepentido—, supongo que me dejé llevar.

—Yo… lo pensaré—respondió Hermione.

—Gracias Granger… no quise ser brusco.

—No hay problema—dijo Hermione, jugando con su túnica—, y preferiría que me llamaras Hermione.—la chica se sentía incómoda, estaba frente a jóvenes de su edad que en realidad eran adultos, llevarse con ellos como si fueran chicos era complicado.

—Buenas noches—dijo Sirius—, _Moony_ tiene razón, lo mejor será descansar.

—Buenas noches—respondió Hermione; antes de marcharse dijo con voz audible—: James, ojalá Harry pudiera enterarse de ti… 

—Antes de irme lo sabrá—aseguró James, sonriendo.

--

La cara parecía encogida, decrépita, como si la dulzura se hubiera carcomido por la preocupación. No estaban ni sus ojos coléricos ni su mirada tranquila, Albus Dumbledore sólo tenía en ese momento el rostro perdido entre las arrugas y su pensamiento. El beso aún dolía, se lo iba comiendo poco a poco… aún recordaba al Dementor sobre él… y el beso, el beso dolía y seguiría doliendo. Hubo un momento en que el director de Hogwarts se preguntó si el efecto del hechizo sería latente "Entonces eso querría decir que voy camino a la muerte, mi nuevo destino" pensó con pesadumbre, seguro de no querer morir en esos momentos de la historia. Lo que sí era que por su debilidad Hogwarts ya no era el sitio más seguro del mundo mágico, Lord Voldemort podía invadirlo en cualquier momento y él no tendría defensa.

Tenía que actuar con presteza, reunir a la Orden del Fénix y cambiar la estrategia, necesitaba de los más talentosos magos para levantar nuevamente las murallas mágicas para proteger a los alumnos, para proteger a Harry. "Él debe estar en búsqueda de la profecía, quiere que Harry lo guíe hasta ella, por eso el Ministerio tampoco debe ser descuidado". Se sacudió la cabeza. Sus largas barbas plateadas brillaban en la penumbra y parecían ser lo único que tenía vida en él… era como si Dumbledore, sentado en su silla tras su escritorio, estuviera cavando su tumba.

Se sacudió nuevamente, alzó la cabeza y vio que _Flawkes_ no estaba en su sitio…

"En dónde estás, querido amigo"

**--**

Arriba**, junto a las nubes grises que se movían con el viento, circulaban seis escobas en formación lineal, una tras otra, con el mismo ritmo. Iban de nube en nube, escondidos, como si las escobas y sus "tripulantes" estuvieran en una misión de espionaje. Al frente iba un hombre de cabello ceniciento y tez pálida. Remus Lupin a cada momento, con su brazo, iba indicando la dirección por la que se dirigirían; su voz amable, ligeramente ronca, se mezclaba con el aire y viajaba mágicamente hacia los demás. Cuando tenía que hablar, recitaba un hechizo para que su voz viajara sin perderse, Remus recordó que ese encantamiento lo habían diseñado hacía mucho tiempo sus amigos _Prongs_ y _Padfoot para que James pudiera hablar con el resto de los merodeadores cuando estaba en un partido de Quidditch. Lupin sonrió ante ese recuerdo lejano, pero ahora palpable con la presencia de los merodeadores de ese tiempo Voy a patearle el trasero a esa víbora *__slytheriana* bromeaba James, aunque en realidad su única función era buscar la __snitch Tú nomás dime a quien quieres que embruje desde las gradas, _Prongst_, y te juro que hago que del miedo el miserable se orine en la escoba respondía Sirius totalmente fanatizado por los triunfos de Gryffindor en Hogwarts. Remus se sacudió entero al recordar para lo que estaba en Hosgmeage… Peter se había introducido a Hogwarts, había escapado y ahora era deber de la Orden del Fénix arrestarlo antes de que abandonara el pueblo. "En breve aterrizaremos, en Honeyducks" avisó por medio del hechizo-micrófono, por unos momentos miró hacia atrás, sus compañeros le asintieron, y él dio paso al aterrizaje sobre el tejado._**

De un salto dejó la escoba a un lado, se inclinó hacia el lado derecho para darle campo a Arabella y Tonks, que llegaron atrás de él, seguidos por un hombre alto y de tez negra llamado Kingsley. Para terminar con la comitiva de la Orden presente, un muchacho bonachón e intrépido llamado Fritz pegó un brinco hasta caer de manera perfecta en la azotea, y _Ojoloco_ Moody refunfuñó pisando suelo "como debería de ser".

—Muchacho loco, si sigues a este paso vas a desnucarte con esos saltos, ¿no quedamos en estar sigilosos?, ojalá Dumbledore hubiera mandado a ese chico Weasley.

—Bill y Charlie están en otra misión, tío Moody—sonrió Fritz, mostrando en la penumbra sus amplios dientes blancos, de conejo.

—Shhhhh—chitó Arabella Figg, aparentemente de mal humor.

—Prudencia, sigilo, silencio y obediencia… eso le hace falta a todos los jóvenes, ¿escuchaste Fritz? — renegó Moody en actitud supuestamente fraternal, con su ojo loco rodando y rodando por todo el sitio.

—¿Todo bien, Moody? —preguntó Remus, desviando la conversación.

—Sí, nadie nos siguió—interrumpió Tonks.

Moody se quedó callado, reflexionando, se acercó a Lupin y secreteó un rato para descontento de los demás.

—Comprendo…—dijo Lupin, después de haber escuchado las instrucciones de Moody, quien desapareció tras la breve charla.

—¿A dónde fue el tío? —se quejó Fritz Flitwich, quien era pariente lejano de Alastor Moody.

—Moody cree que nos siguieron los mortífagos o al menos nos detectaron, por eso fue a sellar las fronteras del pueblo para evitar que Pettigrew escape.

—¡Aún así será difícil hallarlo! — expresó Tonks, cruzando los brazos. — Digo yo, ¿cómo hallar una rata en medio de un pueblo?, sonará trillado, pero es más sencillo encontrar una aguja en un pajal.

—No cuando conoces a esa rata y puedes deducir en donde se esconde, ¿no crees, Remus? —interrumpió Arabella Figg.

—Posiblemente, aunque no podría decir que conozco bien a esa rata, no ahora— Remus suspiró, vio los alrededores del pueblo.

—¿Crees que salga del pueblo, Lupin? —preguntó Kingsley.

Remus no contestó. Sí, conocía a esa rata, más bien la había conocido, ya que Peter ya no era el mismo, ¿qué esencia podría quedar de Peter?... y a todo eso,¿qué pretendía _Wormtail en Hogwarts?_

—Voldemort no mandó a Pettigrew al colegio—mencionó Lupin con aparente tranquilidad, apretando con fuerza su varita —. Voldemort no se arriesgaría con el peor de sus hombres ni para el ataque ni para el espionaje. Eso significa que Peter Pettigrew fue a Hogwarts por iniciativa propia.

—Hey, pero Remus, ¿no es un acto suicida lo que hizo?, quiero decir, arriesgarse a tanto…—opinó Tonks.

—Claro, es una estupidez—apoyó Fritz.

—No en el caso de Pettigrew—dijo Remus—, me refiero a que sí ha sido un acto irracional, pero en su caso… es comprensible que busque el pasado.

—Entiendo. Pettigrew fue a Hogwarts para ver su pasado, para ver a sus amigos.

El resto de la comitiva asintió ante las palabras de Arabella. Remus siguió viendo el pueblo sobre el tejado.

—Peter no saldrá de Hosgmeage porque teme la ira de Voldemort… para Voldemort es más fácil acorralar a _Wormtail_ sin testigos…  Peter se quedará en el pueblo, vivirá como rata hasta que todo se calme. 

—¿Qué haremos? ¿No me digas que buscaremos a todas las ratas existentes ratas?

—Kingsley. Necesito que el pasadizo que hay en Honeyducks quede seguro y sellado, de modo que nadie pueda usarlo. —dijo Remus, algo nostálgico de tener que cerrar la entrada "Mi yo-joven y los merodeadores son capaces de salir del castillo, eso tengo que impedirlo…. No sé si Voldemort ya sabe que ellos están aquí, pero hay que tener precauciones". —Arabella, tú y Fritz vigilen las calles principales y las tabernas de buen nombre, Tonks y yo investigaremos en "La cabeza de Cerdo" y en las zonas de alrededor, Pettigrew estará en los sitios nocturnos más repletos de personas… buscaremos en las ratoneras, en donde sea necesario. Arabella, ¿podrás sentir su presencia?

—Traigo una poción-aerosol que ayuda a detectar a los animagos, es mi más nueva creación. Toma un bote Remus, traje dos.

Figg lanzó el aerosol, Tonks lo atrapó y observó admirada.

—Curioso artefacto, señora Figg—carraspeó Fritz, Arabella bufó indignada y desapareció—. Bueno, bueno, me voy también, espero tío Moody pueda sellar el pueblo antes de que la rata, jeje, es decir Pettigrew, escape.

Fritz desapareció tras Arabella, Remus entonces miró a Tonks.

—Vamos entonces, Tonks… y —en ese momento a Tonks se le resbaló el bote, Lupin hizo una barrida de emergencia para rescatarlo.

—Ay Remus, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.

—^^U, descuida Tonks, aunque… mejor yo lo llevo—Remus guardó el bote, Tonks se sonrojó entre la pena y los ojos claros de Remus.

El licántropo comenzó a trepar de tejado en tejado, seguido por la bruja aurora. 

--

Harry despertó sin sobresaltos, sólo sentía una inmensa ira y un cansancio rozándole los talones. Había dormido poco, pero agradecía enormemente no haber soñado. Se vistió con rapidez, su preocupación se enfocó rápidamente en su problema de la noche pasada: se había perdido su mapa del merodeador.

Buscó nuevamente por todos los rincones de su habitación, no estaba. Buscó en las cosas de Ron, "por si acaso", pero tampoco estaban. ¿Lo tendría Hermione?, a lo mejor la brujita lo había tomado para detectar los escondites de los Elfos domésticos, pero… no, Harry sabía que Hermione no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Bajó a la sala común, y sin tener nada que hacer, se sentó en uno de los sofás. Era muy temprano.

"No creo que lo tengan Fred y George" pensó, negando "Ellos ya no lo necesitan… y de cualquier manera me lo hubieran pedido". Harry pestañeó un par de veces y vio que de la sala común, por el retrato de la señora Gorda, iban entrando justamente los gemelos Weasley junto a Lee y unos chiquillos de primero que seguro eran sus conejillos de indias, lo supuso porque las narices de los niños tenían residuos de sangre.

—¡Ah, pero si es el buen Harry! — chilló George, con risa sociópata.

—¿Qué no dormiste, buen benefactor? — siguió Fred, mientras soltaba de la túnica a los primerizos que casi se desmayaban por quien sabe que cosas—. _Eah_, jóvenes empleados…

—… Vayan a dormir largamente— recomendó George.

—… eso quiere decir que dormirán una hora a lo mucho.

—… A menos de que se reporten enfermos.

Los chicos-conejillos sonrieron como cómplices. Lee encogió los hombros y bostezó.

—Síganme— les aconsejó el moreno mejor amigo de los clones pelirrojos.

George se acercó a Harry y le susurró.

—Genial lo de ayer con la broma para Umbridge, ¿no, buen Harry?

—Sí—respondió Harry, con ganas de mejor preguntar "¿Tienen mi mapa?".

—Ahhh, esa linda bromita hizo que recordara de buena gana a los grabdes _Moony_, _Padfoot, __Prongs y __Wormtail—dijo Fred, pero extrañamente entrecerró el ojo._

—Oh sí, yo también los recordé, y más de lo debido—sonrió George. —¿Qué me dices tú, Harry?

Los gemelos bostezaron al mismo tiempo, y arrastraron sus pies hasta las escaleras para comenzar  a subir para buscar unos merecidos minutos de sueño después de tanto trabajo. Harry a lo lejos les oyó musitar, otra vez con risas intercaladas El producto está mejor y cada vez mejor, mañana haremos las pruebas de la gragea de vómito fosforescente.

Harry no había podido reclamarles por el mapa. Gruñó al recordar que los mismos gemelos de buena fe había decido compartirlo con él, ¿pero eso los hacía acreedores de llevárselo sin siquiera avisar?, Harry no hubiera dudado de ellos si los gemelos no se hubieran portado tan sospechosos recordando a los merodeadores.

Harry gruñó al sentir que alguien le cortaba los pensamientos por el ruido de las escaleras, al voltear vio que su amiga Granger entraba a la sala común con rostro sombrío.

—Ah… Harry—dijo la muchacha, tratando de disimular el susto que le había dado ver a Potter despierto—. Pensé que estarías dormido.

—Ya no podía dormir—respondió Harry, mirando hacia la chimenea y visualizando de reojo las ojeras de Hermione.

—Yo quiero aprovechar para hacer prendas para los elfos—se excusó rápidamente la castaña para evitar que Harry le hiciera la pregunta. En su mente traía todo, menos el ropaje que debía hacer para liberar a los elfos domésticos.

—Se perdió el mapa del merodeador—dijo Harry, cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado—. Me lo robaron.

"Claro" pensó Hermione "Ellos debieron tomarlo para que Harry no los descubriera".

Tardó en contestar, Harry se le había quedado viendo, esperando una respuesta.

—Oh… ¿seguro? —pudo tartamudear Hermione, bajando la mirada.

—Sí—aseguró Harry, analizando a su amiga—. Te preocupa algo ¿cierto?... Hermione, ¿por qué traes la túnica de ayer? ¿No te vestiste para dormir?

Hermione alzó el rostro, miró a su amigo. Con todo lo que había pasado ayer, sólo había llegado por la noche y se había aventado a la cama para tratar de pegar pestaña.

—Me quedé dormida leyendo tarea de _Aritmomancia_—mintió—. Hoy me levanté temprano para ducharme y estar a tiempo en las clases.

Hermione se levantó en esos momentos, con prisa.

—De hecho Harry, será mejor que me vaya a los baños de una buena vez.

Cuando la castaña se levantó, de la bolsa de su túnica pareció resbalarse un objeto verde, con forma de rollo. A Harry le brincó el corazón al darse cuenta y tomó en sus manos el extraño pergamino. Algo sintió, no supo si algo cálido o frío.

—Hermione, ¿qué es esto? —indagó el hijo de James y Lily—, ¿qué es este pergamino verde?

Hermione abrió más sus ojerosos ojos avellana. ¿Cómo decirle a Harry que le había quitado ese pergamino verde a _Wormtail_ la noche pasada?

—Es… mío, dámelo Harry—pidió con nervios. Harry sin pensarla dos veces, al ver el rostro angustiado de Hermione, desenrolló el pergamino, decía lo siguiente:

_¿No te gustaría buscar la manera de ser tú mismo una vez en la vida?_

—¡Oh Harry, devuélvemelo! —rogó Hermione, sin saber exactamente qué era. No tenía idea de porqué _Scabbers_ traía ese pergamino, ¿y si era algo de los planes de los mortífagos?, en un dos por tres la sangre de la castaña bajó de nivel hasta las rodillas, su mirada acaeció de una y tocó el rollo de papel que tenía Harry con la intención de arrebatárselo.

—Buenos días—interrumpió Ron, ignorante a lo que sucedía—. ¿Ves, Harry?, ahí tienes el mapa… 

—Este no es el mapa del merodeador—mugió Harry, intrigado.

—¡Harry, por favor, es peligroso! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Harry, por experiencias pasadas con el diario de Tom Riddle y el mapa del merodeador, había detectado que se hallaba ante un caso de pergamino mágico.

—¡Muéstrate! — ordenó Harry, sacando su varita y apuntando hacia el pergamino verde—. ¡Muéstrate!

Al pergamino lo invadió un rayo dorado anormal y mientras las letras doradas aparecían en su verde fondo, Ginny Weasley entró presurosa por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

—¡Harry!…—jadeó la pelirroja, tragando aire—, escucha—entonces se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione estaban cerca del chico de la cicatriz—, Todos, escuchen… 

Estaba tan pálida como la misma Hermione que no había dormido en toda la noche. Sus lacios cabellos colorados estaban totalmente despeinados, su cara pecosa estaba chamagosa de hollín y polvo.

—¿Qué sucede, Ginny? — interrumpió bruscamente Ron, molesto y preocupado a la vez— ¿Qué haces en pijama por el castillo?

—Oh Ron, sé más delicado, ¿quieres? —regañó Hermione, comprendiendo el estado de angustia que poseía a Ginny. —¿qué pasó Ginny?

A la menor de las Weasley se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Ése sujeto, Ron… _Scabbers…_

—¡¿Qué dices, Ginny?! — se exaltó Harry.

—Estuvo aquí, en Hogwarts…

—¿Quién?, ¿_Wormtail? —se escamó Ron, recordó con asco a su mascota-animago— ¡Eso es imposible!_

—¿Qué sucedió, Ginny? — Hermione miró de reojo a Harry, los nervios en ella se intensificaban.

—¡Es que…!—La pelirroja lagrimó un poco, se veía misteriosa a más no poder—… bueno… él estuvo aquí, dicen que para matarte Harry…

—¿Quién lo dijo? —habló por fin el hijo de los Potter— ¿Cómo entró _Wormtail_ a Hogwarts?

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Ya los han capturado! —gritó Ginny desviando preguntas con la respuesta más importante—… Ayer, en Hogsmeade… 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la hija de muggles.

—El nombre de Sirius Black no tarda en estar limpio…—siguió diciendo Ginny, tapándose los ojos.

—Pero Hermione tiene razón, ¿cómo lo sabes? —Ron estaba ya igual de lívido que su hermanita.

—… porque… yo estuve… ahí.

Al oír la respuesta de Ginny y procesar la importante declaración, Harry soltó el pergamino verde, olvidándolo por completo. Hermione alcanzó a rescatarlo, pero lo enrolló inmediatamente.

Ninguno de los dos pudo ver las letras doradas que decían.

_Muy pronto estaremos contigo, querido Harry._

--

Continuará en el capítulo once, titulado: "La libertad de Remus Lupin y el secreto del pergamino verde"

--

**Notas2:  ¿Cómo es que Ginny afirma haber estado en la captura de Peter? ¿Cómo fue que la Orden del Fénix capturó a Colagusano? ¿Descubrirá Harry a los "rateros" del mapa del merodeador? ¿Hermione aceptará ayudar a los merodeadores? ¿Saben Fred y George la verdadera identidad de los trillizos McGonagall? ¿Seguirá estando débil Dumbledore por el beso del dementor? ¿Qué será de Lily y Peter? ¿Los merodeadores lograrán hacer el giratiempo? ¿Qué planea Lord Voldemort? ¿Quedará el nombre de Sirius Black limpio? ¿En qué consiste el castigo que Snape le puso a James? ¿Le harán más torturas a Sapencia? ¿Quién será el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor? ¿Saldrá más adelante Draco Malfoy?... bien, admito que podría seguir sacando duda tras duda, pero en el futuro desarrollo del fic sabrán qué desenvoltura tienen estas locuras mías. Iba a hacer más largo el capítulo, pero consideré que era un exceso de información y prefiero pasármela tranquila con el fic (sin saturar tanto) para no enredarme ni bloquearme. Al menos en este cap hubo intensidad por la aparición de Peter, ahora habrá que ver qué giro le da a la historia estando capturado, las cosas se irán aligerando poco a poco en los próximos capítulos (faltan unos 5 o 6 para el final).**

**¡Espero les hay gustado!, sé que tardé lustros y más lustros en actualizar /y mínimo ya ni se acordaban de este fic/, pero de cualquier manera ya estoy de vuelta y les prometo que para el próximo capítulo la lectura se pondrá interesantísima por la aparición de _ciertos_ personajes en _cierto_ momento ****^^. Muchas gracias por leer el fic, los espero de vuelta pronto.**

***Terminó de escribirse el 26 de enero de 2004.**

**Ahora paso a contestar los reviews (y aprovechando la aparición de la palabra review, les recuerdo que me harían muyyy, pero muyyy feliz, si me dejan su comentario).**

**¡Gracias!**

**Atte. _CieloCriss_**

--

_Nota: como estoy algo zombi, puede que los comentarios tenga algunos errores… y como ya es tarde, no puedo releer todo, así que de antemano me disculpo por si hay horrores de ortografía o redacción._

*Arwen Black.- Antes que nada, espero te encuentres bien, yo estoy bien, al menos un poco "desbloqueada", mi inspiración estuvo ausente meses, pero espero esté de vuelta pronto y no se desaparezca rápido. Definitivamente Sapencia sí tendrá un fin más próximo (eso espero, créeme que no me gusta el tenerla cerca de los pobres merodeadores y Harry, pero me divierte, eso sí n__n). Sobre la muerte de Sirius, el papel de Peter y otras cuestiones, te enterarás pronto… tienes razón al decir que soy algo radical, pero es que creo que si voy a hacer una historia alterna, al menos debe haber grandes cambios; el primer cambio, por supuesto, es que pienso dejar vivo a Sirius (se lo merece, ¿verdad?). Ojalá te haya gustado!, hasta pronto.

*Layla Kyoyama.- Hola Layla n__n. Finalmente publico otro cap de mi fic girahistoria… me disculpo por haber tardado siglos en seguirlo, pero me entró un fuerte bloqueo a causa del cambio de planes que hubo en el mismo fic. Me alegra que el pasado episodio te haya parecido divertido… este estuvo menos cómico, pero espero que esté rescatable. En el próximo capítulo habrá una parte cómica bastante larga y espero intensificar un poco el romance en la breves parejitas que he creado. ¡Espero este cap te haya gustado, gracias por tu review!... y hasta la próxima.

*Rachel.- Muchas gracias por leer mi fic… jeje, lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero bueno, finalmente aquí traigo el episodio… espero que te guste!, este cap no me gustó del todo pero mejoraré en el próximo capítulo.

*Zelshamada.- ¡Vanemoony!, gracias por darte una vuelta por mis rumbos para leer mis locuras, es un honor de Crisspadfoot tenerte en mi dominio de letras =P. Gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto que sigas esta locura mía, y no te preocupes si de repente ff.net se rebela y no te deja dejar review, yo soy una chica muy, pero muyyy paciente. Qué bueno que te gustó la parte de Sapencia (se lo merecía la muy rana por humillar a mi Moony!, ejem… a nuestro Moony)… y sobre los clones Weasley, pues siguen medios sospechosos ¿No crees? ¬¬ a lo mejor ya saben quienes son los hermanos McGonagall en verdad, ¿ne?... ya viste lo que pasó con Peter-Sirius y Hermi, pero esta historia no acaba aquí, todavía me faltan muchos recursos por explotar. ¡Gracias Vass!, espero mi fic no te decepcione con este capítulo tan malo, y espero ansiosa tu comentario.

*Danae Weasley.-¡Hola!, gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi fic n__n ¿En verdad te gusta mi versión de Jim/James?, thanks!... en efecto este fic seguirá con detallitos del libro 5 que me ayudarán a funcionar como base… y bueno, espero te siga gustando mi historia. Gracias por leer y espero ansiosa tu comentario =)

*AIOV.- (2) "hem hem", ¡Aloha, Alberto!... primero que nada te pido disculpas por que te prometí que actualizaría antes… soy una tía-prima mala, muy mala… pero la culpa es de la escuela y de la falta de tiempo. Finalmente aquí está el capítulo diez @_@ ya te había leído parte en Navidad, pero según yo lo mejoré y agrandé, espero te guste. Jeje, a mí también me encanta ver sufrir a Sapencia, se merece lo pero de todo n__n. Y bueno, espero luego ampliar más ideas, no me voy a tardar tanto en actualizar, lo prometo. ¡Hasta pronto!, y cuídate mucho, espero que tú también sigas escribiendo tu fic ¿Ok? (ya ves que en Samuchil-town casi no tuvimos tiempo ¬¬). ¡Saludos!, espero con ansias tu comentario.

*Hikari Takaishi Y.-¡Aloha Glen!, muchas gracias por tu comentario, no sé si te había dicho, pero siempre que leo un review tuyo me pones muy contenta, me encanta tu manera de redactar reviews… así que: graciasssss, pero muchas graciassss por la atención que les prestas a mis fics, es un honor que los leas. Este fic me ha ayudado mucho a trabajar con personajes de libros, la verdad es siempre me pareció difícil escribir un fic de un libro (y me sigue pareciendo), pero con tus ánimos me ayudas a seguir adelante. Espero mejorar, por ello voy a ponerle cada día más empeño, sé de antemano que este capítulo no es muy bueno, pero después de tanto tiempo si seguirle, pues se me secó el cerebro. ¿Entonces te gustó que los gemelos se robaran a los trillizos?, jeje, me divertí mucho escribiendo eso, adoro a mis clones pelirrojos y a mis adorados merodeadores… en fin, el caso es que estoy bien loca y siempre ando dándole giros inesperados a mis historias (y eso es lo malo a veces, sólo me enrollo y me vuelvo a enrollar =P). Si te fijaste ya en este capi Harry está más avispado, habrá que ver que hace para conseguir de vuelta su mapa, pero te adelanto que el buen Harry no vivirá mucho tiempo más en la ignorancia. ¿Sabes?, tienes razón al decir que Sirius-joven tiene algo en común a nuestro Sei, debe ser porque a Sirius le di un enfoque muy a mi estilo (que resultó ser como Seiyuro… pero bueno, esa es otra historia). La verdad es que compliqué mucho este fic y no tengo tan claro como resolverlo, pero trataré de seguir la misma línea y poner algunos elementos interesantes. Sobre si Snape soportará un año a James en lo del castigo… pues pronto lo sabrás, he estructurado un castigo algo cruel para Jim, pero en este cap no se explica. Espero que como tu dices el fic  siga por el camino de la coherencia… y sobre las parejas, pues ya se sabrá pronto, el fic no es estrictamente romántico, pero ya sabes que yo siempre meto "cosillas" sospechosas que hacen que otros infieran sobre romance (ya ves que viste el Hide-Sei desde el primer encuentro, ne?). amiga, cuídate mucho, síguele con "Olvidar es imposible", necesito saber qué va a pasar con Harry y Hermi. ¡Hasta pronto!

*Blazevein.-Qué bueno que te ha gustado la trama de mi historia, espero que este décimo capítulo te haya agradado. Poco a poco las cosas se van a ir poniendo más interesantes, y te aseguro que el buen Harry no se quedará sin saber sobre James (sería un trauma para mí misma). Gracias por leer, espero mi escrito siga siendo de tu gusto. Hasta pronto n__n

*Padme Gilraen.-¡Hola!, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo te siga gustando n_n. Qué bueno que te gustó que los gemelos raptaran a los merodeadores, eso sí, los gemelos se llevaron una extraña sorpresa que los dejó un poco confundidos. En este cap me centré más en el drama de Peter y cómo afrontaba su estupidez, espero el cap te haya gustado, ahhh, y también hubo un trozo para Tonks, =) (a mí también me encanta ese personaje). Una vez más gracias por leer, espero ansiosa tu comentario.

*Alejandra.- Hello Alejandra!, me alegró mucho ver tus comentarios sobre mi fic, gracias por el review que me dejaste y por el contenido de tus comentarios, yo sólo espero seguir trabajando duro en esta historia para no decepcionarte. Lamento que te confundieras con lo de la clase de las arpías, fue solo un recurso que quise utilizar y que quizás más adelante retome, aún así qué bien que te gustó la broma a Sapencia, esa sapo se merece lo peorrr! ¿verdad?; jeje, por cierto, yo también quedé conforme con el nombre que le puse a los merodeadores, recuerdo que estuve largo tiempo pensando en ello.

*Morella.- Hi!!!, muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mí también me encantan las historias sobre los merodeadores, y espero seguir desarrollando esta "girahistoria" con lo mejor de mis ideas. ¡Hasta pronto!

*Lizbeth.-Hola Lizbeth... muchas gracias por seguirle a mi fic, me alegra que te haya gustado el pasado capítulo, asimismo espero que este episodio de Girahistoria haya sido de tu agrado. Esperaré tu review, muchas gracias otra vez.

*Leri.- (2) ¡Gracias por tus dos reviews!, te agradezco enormemente tus comentarios n__n. Yo también desde que leí la Orden del Fénix quedé odiando a la mujer sapo en demasía, y bueno… decidí meterla a mi fic para vengarme de ella por todas las desgracias que le ocasionó a Harry, a Dumbledore y a Hogwarts en general. ¿Quieres que Ron sea guardián?, pues ya verás lo que sucede con el quiditch, a mí también me simpatiza mucho Ron, pero también me gustaría que James y Harry jugaran juntos un partido… (claro que a Ronnie sí que le hace falta ser más seguro de sí mismo… en verdad sí que sufre mucho en HP5). Y sobre los gemelos, pues yo diría que están en proceso de enterarse. A mí también me da lástima Peter al final de cuentas, por eso lo pongo en estos dilemas… me parece que es justo que tenga esos remordimientos, pero remordimientos verdaderos que pueden hacerlo desembocar en un destino fatal (ehh, ya me puse dramática ^^U)… en fin, espero mi fic te siga gustando, te prometo que muy pronto Draco hará de las suyas. ¡Hasta pronto!, ánimo y espero sigas teniendo suerte en la escuela.

*Timon.-Hola Sulley, muchas gracias por seguirle a mi fic a pesar de que te habían quitado el Internet y no habías tenido tiempo, ¡qué bueno que te ha gustado!, (y espero, por supuesto, que te siga gustando). ¿Entonces Remus tiene los ojos color miel?, no sé porqué me quedó en el cerebro que los tenía grises, aunque de cualquier manera gracias por el dato (en el fic seguirá teniendo los ojos color gris, ya que si cambio eso sería un grave error de continuidad). Ojalá mi fic te siga gustando, esperaré tus comentarios. ¡Gracias!

*Rosemary Black.-Hola!, me alegra que el pasado capítulo te haya gustado. Por cierto: no te preocupes, que tengo pensado hacer sufrir más a Umbridge (aparte de que es divertido detesto a esa mujer tan fastidiosa). Gracias por los consejos que me das sobre las torturas que se le pueden hacer a Sapencia, jeje, cierto que Hermione podría ser una buena aliada para los merodeadores, (de hecho, ya viste que trabajé con ello)… ahora Hermi ya está enterada de todo, es cuestión de que la chica decida =). Y sobre Peter y Lily… bueno, de ellos sabrás en el próximo capítulo.

*Lanirina.-Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia!... espero que también este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado… eso sí, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no escribo que lo más probable es que mi inspiración en cuanto a la trama haya decaído (aunque el próximo capítulo va a tener más trabajo). Por cierto, ¡claro que me gusta el anime!, gracias por el dibujo que me mandaste, luego quiero comunicarme contigo para platicar sobre eso. Bueno, entonces hasta pronto. Te cuidas y te deseo suerte.

*Colombia.-Hola Colombia, te agradezco mucho el que leas mi fic y te parezca gracioso, la verdad es que como estoy bien loca escribo cosas locas n_nU, por eso me alegra que mis incoherencias te gusten… te prometo trabajar más en el fic, por lo pronto ya Sirius se encontró cara a cara con Peter y Hermi está enterada, ahora habrá que ver que sucede, ¿verdad?  Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

*Syringen.¡Vaya!, gracias por leer todo mi fic de una tirada!, creo que se te fue todo el día en eso, por eso te lo agradezco, espero que este capítulo también te guste, pero eso ya me lo comentarás luego. Cuando yo empecé a escribir este fic no había leído el libro 5, pero al leerlo decidí tomar algunos detalles para que estuviera un poco más acorde a la realidad del verdadero libro. Te enterarás de lo que le pasará a Lily y Peter en el próximo capítulo (iba a ser en este pero no me dio tiempo de agregar esa parte, de cualquier modo después mejor lo explico con más detalle). Yo también creo que el Peter niño no tiene la culpa todavía de su futuro, por eso no lo detesto… lo que hizo el Peter adulto… pues a eso mejor no opino, fue una traición imperdonable aunque haya tenido razones propias… en fin, ya veré luego qué hacer con los dos Peter. Fui un poco cruel con la broma a Umbridge, pero bueno, la vieja esa se merece lo peor… ella sí que no me cae bien, ¿se nota =P?... y tienes razón, la verdad es que dejas reviews muy interesantes. Qué bueno que mi fic loco no te ha confundido en la redacción y en los personajes, yo disfruto mucho escribiendo, para ser sincera, y me encanta leer comentarios de personas que se toman la molesta de leerme. Espero sigas leyendo mi historia y me dejes estos reviews tan geniales, n__n, por cierto ¿de qué parte de México eres?, si eres mexicana entonces eres mi paisana. Bueno, cuídate y hasta luego.

*Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black.-Hey!, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me animaste mucho al decir todas esas cosas sobre mi fic, y eso me incita a que siga trabajando en él con más empeño (después del bloqueo más grande en la historia de mi vida al escribir, siento que he decaído en mi fic, pero en el próximo capítulo espero levantarlo); aún así espero que te llegue a gustar este episodio. Gracias por seguirle a mi fic, prometo mejorar para que sigas pensando que hago una buena historia. ¡suerte y hasta pronto!

*Anna Kyouyama15.-Hola. Gracias por leer mi fic y considerarlo interesante. Sé que Harry no ha tenido mucha participación hasta ahora, pero poco a poco va a ir tomando protagonismo, eso lo prometo… y bueno, todos sabemos que Harry es un chico listo, así que "Jim" tiene que tener mucho cuidado o lo descubrirá su hijo del futuro, ¿no crees? ¡Hasta pronto!

*Mar.-Antes que nada: ¡Gracias!... Me da mucha emoción que digas que mi fic es el mejor que has leído, ¡muchas gracias!, hay demasiados buenos fics rondando por la red, por eso es todo un honor que te guste el mío (prometo seguir trabajando en él de manera más ardua y constante, ya que Girahistoria significa mucho para mí). A este fic todavía le quedan varios capítulos por delante en los que pasarán muchas cosas muy intensas para los Potter, y sabremos finalmente si lograron el objetivo de cambiar la historia… ahh, y claro que las cosas entre Snape y James se pondrán difíciles, eso no te lo niego, ya verás luego lo que se me ocurre n_n… y no te preocupes!!! A Sirius no lo voy a matar como en HP5 (aunque tengo la firme creencia de que Sirius trascenderá, ¿no crees?, me daría mucha tristeza que el papel de Canuto acabara ahí…). Y bueno, espero que sí me agregues al msn para ver si un día chateamos. ¡Gracias y hasta pronto!

*Ariadna.- (2).-Amiga, la verdad me dio mucho gusto que te dieras una vuelta por mi fic n__n; este fic ha sido un reto para mí porque se me dificulta mucho escribir fics sobre libros /no es lo mismo que con el anime, ya que el anime es visual, no ves cómo está narrado… entonces, cuando se trata de escribir fics de libros, a mí me entra una especie de bloqueo porque es imposible que yo escriba como la autora y eso le quita credibilidad a mi relato… pero bueno, al final de cuentas estoy aprendiendo mucho con este fic./. me arriesgué con Girahistoria porque la trama me tentó demasiado y quise escribir esas ideas que estaban rondando como un "qué hubiera pasado si…" muy persistente. Te agradezco las críticas que me haces, me gustan los ánimos pero también las críticas constructivas porque con ellas aprendemos, así que poco a poco me pondré a trabajar en mis clásicos errores en fics =). Yo también le perdí simpatía a Dumbledore en el libro 5… y sobre lo de Minerva y Mundugus, ¡pues claro que no se quedará en el olvido!, al menos daré algunas pistas sobre ellos próximamente. Me gustan tus reviews porque eres detallista y te fijas en aspectos tanto positivos como negativos. La verdad es que me he divertido mucho con el fic y quiero seguir trabajando en él, no quiero dejar a un lado mi lado cómico, pero también necesito meterle el drama final… ahh, y no te preocupes, no pienso basarme mucho en el libro 5, aunque sí utilizaré varios elementos que me permitan resolver todo este lío. Bueno, por ahora es todo, espero mi escrito te siga agradando… ahhh, y tienes razón, James dice demasiado "Madre mía" (decidí darle esa muletilla). Bueno, entonces hasta pronto Ari, por favor síguele a todos tus proyectos también, yo prometo trabajar en los míos.

*Pilyy*.- (Gracias por tus dos reviews)… ¡hola!, ¿cómo has estado?, espero que muy bien!, oye, disculpa por tardar siglos y más siglos en actualizar… tenía una severa crisis de bloqueo de escritor ¬¬, claro que espero que ese bloqueo no se repita más. Espero que te siga gustando mi fic, pero ya luego me lo dices ¿Ok?, muchas gracias, hasta pronto y saludos!

*Nata_leechan.-¡Hola!, gracias por todos los comentarios que haces sobre mi fic, desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía ganas de trabajar con este tema, pero no quería hacerlo a la ligera para no caer en lo de otros fics, y por supuesto que incluí a Lily, ya que es un personaje que me agrada mucho y es trascendental en la trama, así que no es de negar que tanto ella, como James, tienen una misión especial en Girahistoria junto con Harry (y bueno, respecto a sus sentimientos sobre sus futuros hijos pues… es algo complicado de plasmar, espero hacerlo bien). Por lo pronto voy a seguirme divirtiendo con mi trío McGonagall para que ellos hagan más de las suyas, y claro, trataré de seguir la trama con más continuidad y sin tantas pausas por falta de inspiración. ¡Gracias!, suerte, ánimo y hasta pronto con tus proyectos.

*Kikiss.-¿Sabes?, yo también adoro a los merodeadores, me parecen unos personajes muy ricos… Sirius es un loco encantador, Remus es adorable, James es interesante… cada uno con lo suyo, ¿no crees?, me da gusto que mi fic te tenga picada. Aquí por fin, después de mucho tiempo he actualizado, así que espero que te siga gustando mi historia n___n.

*Andy Yogima.-Hola Andy, ¿Cómo has estado y qué me cuentas de la vida?, espero que estés bien. Yo aquí finalmente reportándome contigo con este nuevo capítulo que espero sea de tu agrado (luego me dices). Muchas gracias por seguirle a mi fic!, ahh, y te prometo amiga que le hará algo "encantador" a mi "amiga" Sapencia (ya verás, le haré algo tan perverso en honor a ti y a todos los anti-fans de esa mujer). Te cuidas y hasta pronto, bye bye.

*Dadaiiro.-Jessssss, Aló!, me da mucho gusto leer tu comentario, ¡gracias!, ya sabes que para mí es muy importante tu opinión, ya sea como lectora o como escritora, y bueno, tú me has ayudado varias veces en el desarrollo del fic (con nuestras locas sesiones de escritor, ne?). Qué bueno que te sigue gustando mi fic, sé de buena gana tu gusto por este tipo de fics (por algo tienes uno tan bueno como Hechizo al Pasado), así que espero no haberte decepcionado con este episodio, ya sabes que mi bloqueo fue largo y penoso… pero bueno, yo y mis quejidos. Jeje, oye, es cierto, Remus ya estaba como Takeru en El Príncipe… supongo que me encanta que los personajes se den topes en la cabeza. Y también Sirius sigue traumatizado con lo de los gatos y las chicas, y por fin se descubrió porqué Crockshanks es tan aficionado a Sirius ¿verdad?... No te preocupes, te prometo que la relación de los gemelos Weasley y los merodeadores no terminará en eso, a mí me encantaría que los clones se dieran cuenta bien de lo de sus héroes, sería grandioso!! Un quinteto de dementes en la escuela… y si a eso le sumamos al otro trío clásico de Hermi-Ron y Harry… woowww, puras tragedias en el colegio =P. qué bueno que la broma de la Sapencia te gustó amiga, estivo algo boba pero me divirtió n__n… ah, y bueno, te explico que Peter fue a Hogwarts por remordimientos, porque quería ver si de verdad ahí encontraba respuesta a lo que el mapa decía… podemos decir, aunque suene muy fumado, que el pergamino verde misterioso lo guió de manera irracional e inconsciente… todo es posible en esta vida ¬¬, jeje. Y bueno, finalmente aquí les traigo el cap 10, ¿te gustó?,  ya me dirás luego… gracias por seguirle a mi fic, vecina. ¡Hasta pronto!

Y a todos los que no leyeron… o por si por despistada me salté a alguien, ¡muchas gracias!, espero sus opiniones sobre mi escrito.

Atte. CieloCriss


	11. Intermedio

**Notas1: Hola a todos. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no escribo Girahistoria… probablemente más de seis meses. Quiero disculparme con todos los lectores por haber sido tan poco constante en mi escrito, pero créanme que actualmente lo estoy pagando. Llevo varios días queriendo escribir algo con decencia y no he podido, pero como sé que hace mucho que no actualizo decidí hacer un capítulo corto para tranquilizar la trama y así luego retomar lo que quería el próximo capítulo. Espero que el episodio no resulte tan malo, yo prometo esforzarme más, porque de verdad me interesa terminar al menos este fic de HP.**

**Como recordatorio: en el capítulo anterior Hermione descubre a los merodeadores, se apodera del pergamino verde y Peter Pettigrew es capturado por la Orden del Fénix.**

**Sin más los dejo con la lectura. En esta ocasión hay fragmentos con narradores en primera persona.**

****

**_girahistoria_****__**

Por CieloCriss

****

**I n t e r m e d i o **

****

**H**arry había quedado con la boca abierta ante los argumentos de Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja lo había dicho, que el nombre de Sirius Black quedaría limpio, que Peter Pettigrew había sido capturado. La idea de poder vivir con su padrino se había instalado en su mente con prioridad absoluta en unos segundos, y ahora trataba de hilvanar lo demás, pero para ello necesitaba que la hermana de Ron soltara la lengua y contara lo que había vivido.

—¿Cómo que estuviste ahí, Ginny? — brincó Ron con exasperación, de un movimiento brusco sostuvo a la chica de los hombros—¿Qué te hizo esa rata, Ginny? ¡Habla!

—Ron, por favor… me lastimas— fue entonces cuando Ronald se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba lívida, ojerosa, despeinada, ¡y para acabarla de amolar en pijamas! —… Esta bien, lo contaré antes de que me pesque Madame Pomfrey… es que me escapé de la enfermería para contarles, creí que Harry debía de saberlo antes de que le mandara llamar Dumbledore.

—Pero Ginny, al menos siéntate en el sillón, estás macilenta — expresó Hermione —¿Te hirieron?

—… en realidad... sí, pero yo… intentaba decirles…

—Habla por favor, Ginny—pidió Harry de manera seca, de reojo vio que Hermione arrugaba su túnica; Ron no entendía qué estaba pasando, el asunto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Bueno…— susurró levemente la pelirroja, entre lo amarilla que estaba apenas se le distinguieron unos momentáneos chapetes rosados—. Como ocurrió lo de la broma de la profesora Umbridge (broma que estoy segura de que Fred y George fueron los culpables), decidí salir a dar un paseo por… el castillo.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Tú sola?!, ¿estás loca, Ginny? —regañó Ron, frunciendo sus cejas zanahorias.

—Ay Ron, yo no quería decírtelo…— gruñó Ginny, mientras el rostro le cambiaba de tonos por la angustia y el ataque.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Pues que di un paseo con Dean— la adolescente bajó la cabeza, apenada.

—Un paseo… ¿con Dean? ¿Por qué con Dean?

—Ron ¿No lo entiendes? —dijo Hermione.

—Estamos saliendo, Ron, ayer me hice novia de Dean.

—¿TU NOVIO? —gritó Ron, extrañadísimo— ¿Y se puede saber por qué tienes novio?, creí que a ti te gustaba Haaaaarrr…. ¡_AUCH_! ¿Por qué me pisas, Hermione?

Hermione miró hacia la chimenea pidiendo paciencia, Ginny se lo agradeció con la mirada, Harry se hizo el desentendido y Ron siguió gritando.

—¡No puedes tener novio, Ginny! ¡Es contra las reglas!

—Ron, eso es lo de menos ahora, sólo fuimos a dar un paseo por ahí, en donde se me declaró… eso terminó pronto, y habíamos regresado a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero yo me devolví a pensar por ahí, supongo que por la inspiración del momento.

—…¡le diré a mamá!

—Ron, ¡ya sabías que ibas a reaccionar así! —Se quejó la pelirroja —¡El caso es que los reclamos pueden esperar! Ahora lo que incumbe es el caso de Pettigrew, ¿no crees?

Ron se mordió los labios y masculló por dentro, miró con intensidad a su hermana y cruzó los brazos con expresión de enojo, esperaba que se ampliara la "explicación".

—Cuando iba de vuelta… para la Torre de Gryffindor después de haber pensado en… mi nueva situación, me encontré con una rata, ¡y te juro que la reconocí, Ron!, no en vano Scabbers vivió tanto tiempo en nuestra casa… por supuesto que me asusté… y más cuando vi que se convertía en mago y me decía que yo, una "dulce" criatura, le iba a ayudar…

—¡_ARGGGG_!, Ginny, no debiste estar sola a esas horas de la madrugada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?, ¡ha sido terrible pero no puedo componerlo!, parece que estoy destinada a ser utilizada por "Esos" seres despreciables.

—¿Qué te hizo, Ginny? —preguntó Harry, serio.

—Primero con su mano me tapó la boca, todo fue demasiado rápido, a decir verdad… y luego… luego…

—¡Señorita Weasley! —gritó la profesora McGonagall, que acababa de entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—Ah, profesora McGonagall—se asustó Ginny, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Deberías estar en la enfermería, jovencita!

—Es que profesora, tenía que informarle a Harry, era mi deber… sé que el profesor Dumbledore iba a hacerlo, pero…

—Usted debió seguir esperando la llegada de el doctor Fletcher, acatando las órdenes, ahora tiene un aspecto más deplorable, ¡y como no, en su estado!

—Profesora McGonagall, ¿qué le pasó a mi hermana? ¿A cuál estado deplorable se refiere usted?

—Acompañe a su hermana a la enfermería con la señora Promfey, señor Weasley —mandó Minerva sin hacer caso de la cuestión de Ron —.Usted también vaya con ellos, señorita Granger. Yo iré a informar a mis sobrinos… y señor Potter…

—¿En verdad atraparon a Pettigrew, profesora?

—Así es, Potter, así es— afirmó McGonagall—, Salga de la sala común, de ahí alguien lo llevará con el Director.

Harry no se hizo esperar, casi de cinco pasos agigantados recorrió la sala común y salió por el retrato, los demás chicos bufaron, pero al menos sabían que más tarde Harry les contaría lo que había pasado.

Harry salió del retrato de la Señora Gorda con una prisa increíble, miró hacia todos lados, pero sólo un suave y amistoso llamado por su hombro le sacó de la momentánea euforia que sentía en esos momentos.

—Tranquilo Harry— dijo la voz femenina y madura de Arabella Figg

—¡Usted!

—Oh sí, yo, Madame Metamorfosis, no lo olvides ¿De acuerdo?, no me gusta que me llamen Arabella —enfatizó Figg. Estaba vestida con una capucha guinda, apenas se veía la punta de su afilada nariz.

En esos momentos Harry supo que la mujer no estaba bajo los efectos de ninguna pócima, ya que la bruja se veía fresca, aunque ocultaba su cara.

—Te llevaré con el profesor Dumbledore, querido Harry. Hoy será un día muy importante para nosotros.

El hijo de los Potter asintió sin saber que más agregar, siguió por los anchos pasillos a la antigua amiga de sus padres.

—¿Qué dices, tía Minerva? — se escandalizó James Potter, poniéndose los anteojos. Apenas había dormido un par de horas, pero ante una noticia como esa la piel la traía como la de una fresca lechuga. —¿Lo atraparon?, ¿Que Lupin y los otros miembros de la Orden lo acorralaron ayer?, ¡esa es la noticia más sorprendente que he oído!, ¿Escuchaste Remus?, ¡capturaste a ése!

—Mi yo futuro es sorprendente.

—Sí claro, ¡tres hurras para el tío Lupin! ¡HURRA! ¡HURRA! ¡HURRA!

—Oh por favor, Simus, guarden la compostura.

—Tía Minerva, queremos ver a ese traidor inmediatamente, tenemos muchas que cobrarnos.

—Pues no—bufó la profesora— a Pettigrew nadie podrá verle en estos momentos, en cuanto le pongan la pócima de la verdad y tengamos la confesión, lo enviarán al reclusorio del Ministerio y se llevará a cabo el juicio para que luego lo trasladen a Azkaban.

—¡Pero nadie como James para reclamarle y cobrarse justicia!

—Hablaré con Dumbledore para que vayan al juicio de Back y Pettigrew. Ahora cámbiense y vayan a clases, sólo quise informarlos.

—Pero Sirius Black… quiero decir, el Sirius adulto, ¿va a asistir a ese juicio?... Si Sirius da su localización van a aprehenderlo y lo llevarán a Azkaban sin hacer ningún juicio — se apresuró a decir James Potter.

—De eso se encargará la Orden del Fénix, Jim, ustedes no deberán intervenir.

Minerva lucía nerviosa, y sin decir una palabra más, abandonó la habitación de los chicos, que habían quedado en _shock_ por la noticia, ¡todo giraba y giraba tan rápido!, era como si la historia fuera una ruleta imprevista que cambiaba el destino una y otra vez.

Para la clase de Adivinación había que subir a la torre, Jim McGonagall fue el primero en llegar al esotérico salón, el cual olía a incienso y a otras sustancias que drogaban a la nariz. Se sentó entre unos cojines y esperó con paciencia a sus hermanos, que llegaron minutos después.

James estaba ansioso, no podían concentrarse, ¿cómo hacerlo?, ¿por qué Dumbledore y McGonagall no le comprendían?, pensaba sin parar en la manera de entrevistarse con Pettigrew: era necesario, debía de hablar con Peter, pedirle razones, analizarlo. Sentía una amarga alegría, ¿cómo ser completa si ya estaba muerto?, aunque habían cazado a _Wormtail_, él y Lily seguían estando muertos, Harry sin padres, Sirius con la vida destrozada.

No le gustaba el olor a incienso que emanaba del salón de Adivinación, realmente no le simpatizaba mucho esa asignatura, pero sabía que como era una clase imprecisa podría tener más tiempo libre para planear lo del giratiempo. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando sus "hermanos" se sentaron a su lado, ni tampoco notó que Ronald Weasley acababa de arribar al recinto con la boca ovalada del inconformismo. Harry no estaba, tampoco Hermione.

—Buenos días, mis niños — saludó de repente una voz chillona que momentáneamente despabiló a Jim McGonagall. El joven alzó la mirada y se encontró con los extraños ojos de Trelawney, los cuales se veían agigantados tras los gruesos cristales de sus anteojos. Bastó una mirada para que James sintiera antipatía por la mujer, pues ésta comenzó a platicar un discurso exagerado y ridículo acerca del arte de las adivinaciones y la enorme utilidad que tenían en la vida diaria y en los TIMOS. El Potter bufó del aburrimiento, sintió ñáñaras al sentir que perdía su tiempo en ese espantoso lugar, incluso su antigua profesora de adivinaciones parecía tener mas tacto que la presente "me pregunto si esta mujer dará clases en mi tiempo, espero que no" pensó en breve, mientras con gran esfuerzo trataba de concentrarse. No sabía si era mejor pensar en el Giratiempo, o en el terrible castigo que le ponía Snape diariamente, o en la captura de Pettigrew y el futuro de Sirius, o en si Hermione Granger se uniría a ellos o los delataría. Su cabeza giraba, le dolía, estaba desvelado, como invadido por una astilla que se le atascaba cada vez más.

—Oh, por supuesto, también tenemos tres estudiantes nuevos, los sobrinos de la profesora McGonagall —siguió diciendo la mujer, con su cara de demencia a todo esplendor.

—Profesora, ¿por qué no le predice el futuro a los trillizos? — indagó Parvati Patil; Simus y Rerius fruncieron el ceño al notar que Lavender y Parvati parecían idolatrar a la de Adivinaciones.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto, querida — dijo Sybill Trelawney—, usaré mi buen toque de la adivinación para que ustedes vean cómo se debe leer el futuro a través de los ojos.

De dos saltitos ridículos Trelawney llegó hasta donde estaba James, quien instintivamente se hizo para atrás y chocó con unas cortinas coloridas y de mal gusto.

—No te preocupes querido, que no va a doler— rió la profesora, mientras apretaba la boca y mugía muchos "_ammmmm"_ y sus ojos veían fijamente los de Jim.

"Espero esta mujer esté enterada de quienes somos en verdad y no salga con alguna imprudencia".

—Oh, por supuesto jovencito, usted realmente no debería estar aquí, su aura no existe— dijo la profesora, supuestamente concentrada.

—¿No me diga? — retó James, molesto. Por supuesto que no debía estar ahí, en primer lugar estaba muerto, y en segundo venía del futuro.

Los ojos de la profesora daban giros anormales justo como sucedía con el ojo mágico de Moody, la mujer desvió su mirada a Simus, sonrió como maniática y lo sujetó de los hombros. Todos los chicos de Griffyndor de quinto grado veían atentamente, pero incluso a Parvati y a Lavender la profesora les estaba dando mala espina, nunca la habían visto así.

—Y tú, querido, tú y tú, querido _Black_—susurró de manera tétrica, aspirando aire al por mayor—. _Tú vas a morirte muy pronto, **te espera la muerte tras el velo**, te espera la desesperación y la impotencia… oh sí, la sombra, la sombra sobre ti, bajo el velo, tras el velo, en el Ministerio, ¡la muerte!_

Los ojos de Simus McGonagall perdieron brillo y se volvieron blancos justo como los de Trelawney, quien zangoloteaba a Sirius-joven sin soltarlo y le gritaba incansables injurias de muerte.

—¡Profesora Trelawney! — exclamó Parvati Patil, asustada. Nadie salvo Harry Potter en tercer año, había visto a la maestra así.

Rerius sujetó a Simus, Jim empujó a la profesora y la aventó hacia el suelo, en donde azotó sin poner las manos.

—¡Suelte a Simus! —gritó Jim, alterado, viendo como Sirius Black se desvanecía en los brazos de Rerius.

—¡Rápido, alguien llame a McGonagall! —ordenó James Potter, e inmediatamente Dean y Neville dejaron sus asientos y corrieron pisos abajo para avisar el incidente. —Y ustedes, niñas, lleven a la profesora hacia los cojines.

—¡Es que ha perdido el conocimiento! —dijo Lavender.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? — Preguntó Seamus—, y no sólo a ella, ¿qué le ha pasado a Simus?

—Me parece que acabamos de presenciar una verdadera predicción… —susurró Rerius.

—Imposible, la profesora Trelawney jamás acierta en lo que dice, se la pasa haciendo predicciones de muertes— explicó Ron—, tal vez como ahora no está Harry, decidió que Simus era una mejor víctima.

Los alumnos no habían podido seguir dialogando porque de repente Trelawney se habían sentado, con la cara llena de sudor, pero los ojos normales.

—Ah, queridos niños, ¿qué hacen fuera de sus asientos?

—Profesora, usted se desmayó, y…—comenzó a decir Parvati, pero Sybill negó con la mano mientras se ponía de pie.

—Tonterías, tonterías jovencita—entonces la extraña mujer dio un vistazo al lugar y notó que Simus McGonagall yacía desmayado en los brazos de Rerius. —Será mejor llevar al chico a la enfermería, seguramente este joven no tiene el don de la adivinación.

—Pero profesora, lo que sucedió es que…

—Silencio, señorita Lavander— pidió Trelawney.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí, profesora Trelawney? – interrumpió de repente McGonagall, quien había llegado junto a Neville y Dean.

—Es lo que quisiera saber, profesora McGonagall, uno de los estudiantes se desmayó inesperadamente.

—Por lo visto esta loca no recuerda nada de lo que aconteció, ¿cierto Weasley? —susurró Jim, desconcertado.

—Así parece; Harry me ha contado que eso mismo le pasó con Trelawney hace un par de años, cuando íbamos en tercero.

—Rerius, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó McGonagall, inclinándose hacia el desmayado Simus.

—Pues… Profesora, ¡es decir, tía!

—Será mejor que lleven a Simus a la enfermería de inmediato— mandó la jefa de Griffyndor—, Ah, y profesora Trelawney, espero que no se repita otro incidente como este.

—Por supuesto que no, profesora McGonagall. —dijo con dignidad Sybill T.— Weasley, usted y el joven de ahí…

—Rerius McGonagall, profesora.

—Sí sí, claro, ustedes dos lleven a _Sirrrrmus_ a la enfermería.

—Dado que es mi hermano también me gustaría ir, profesora— pidió Jim.

—Nada de eso, con dos personas es suficiente.

Harry siguió a Arabella Figg en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Hubiera querido hablar con ella para preguntarle cómo se habían dado las cosas, pero no había tenido ni la paciencia, ni el valor. Era más sencillo ver los pilares de cantera mientras caminaba, era más fácil pensar en que se iría a vivir con Sirius, era mejor enfocarse en el dolor de la cicatriz. Cuando llegaron al despacho del Director, Arabella abrió la boca por primera vez en el trayecto.

—Todo se arreglará— dijo en tono conciliador—, pero va a llevar algo de tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé— admitió la señora, lentamente. —Esperemos que no mucho. De ahora en adelante sigue tú solo, querido Harry; yo me quedaré aquí.

—… si… si fuiste amiga de mis padres, ¿por qué no entras?

—Pettigrew no está en el despacho de Dumbledore, ¿tendría caso?, yo mejor prefiero vigilar — admitió Madame Metamorfosis, entrecerrando el ojo.

Por primera vez Harry se permitió mirar los ojos de la mujer, eran grandes, alargados… atractivos.

Harry asintió, con indiferencia se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore.

El joven de ojos verdes suspiró, ya que realmente no le apetecía ver a Dumbledore… desde el verano sentía cierta repugnancia por el Director y por todos los que supuestamente querían protegerlo. Todo eso lo irritaba mucho, eso sumado al dolor terrible que expedía su cicatriz, y a las detestables pesadillas que no lo dejaban en paz.

Entró sigilosamente al sitio, el estómago le ardía de la impaciencia. Al adentrarse notó que la oficina de Albus Dumbledore estaba más opaca que de costumbre. El Director yacía pálido en una enorme silla, frente a él, Harry distinguió una cabellera cenicienta que reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Remus Lupin, su amigo y antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Acércate, Harry— dijo Albus, moviendo de manera elegante su índice de la mano derecha.

Harry Potter se acercó sin dejar de mirar a Remus; dentro de él las emociones se mezclaban. Dentro de él sentía felicidad, pero eso no era suficiente.

**_POV Ronald Weasley_**

Bien, lo admito. Cargar a Simus McGonagall estaba aumentando mi enojo… porque sinceramente hoy estaba que ardía. Después de bajar la Torre de Adivinación me sentía agotado, sin ánimos y con mucha expectación, porque no sabía muchas cosas, ¡nunca sabía lo suficiente!... de alguna manera a Harry le decían todo, porque era el protagonista, y de todas maneras luego no me llegaban completos los datos, ¡y ni qué decir de Hermione!, con ese cerebro siempre estaba enterada de cosas que yo ni hacía en el mundo… pero ya qué, supongo que no importa, o que a nadie le importa.

Este trillizo pesa mucho. O tal vez sea que está algo alto. Tiene el cabello castaño y las gafas se le resbalan por la nariz, una nariz tan larga como la mía. ¿Por qué tengo que llevar a la enfermería a este chico?... debe ser porque ahora soy prefecto; y me pregunto, ¿por qué soy prefecto?; realmente no lo sé, pero gracias a eso mis padres me regalaron una escoba, y gracias a eso por fin hice algo tan interesante como mis hermanos.

Hablando de hermanos, ¡¿Cómo quisiera saber qué rayos pasó en realidad con Ginny!?, ella no me ha dicho nada. Cuando la llevamos de vuelta a la enfermería no dijo ni su nombre, Hermione me explicó que era porque lucía agotada, y que no había que hacerle preguntas hasta que estuviera más recuperada.

Ahora voy de vuelta a la enfermería; a lo mejor Ginny está mejor y nos cuenta algo, ¡pero eso sí!, que no se le ocurra mencionar al idiota de Dean Thomas… qué estupidez, ahora resulta que son novios.

—Espera, Ron— me dijo de repente mi acompañante, Rerius McGonagall, el cual, sobra decir, es hermano del desmayado— Simus está muy pesado, hagamos un encantamiento para que flote.

—Buena idea— admití —¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Rerius sacó su varita y pronunció unas palabras en voz bajita, de inmediato Simus flotó como si estuviera haciendo el muertito en medio del mar.

La enfermería estaba cerca, ya me sentía más relajado. Podía poner al menos las manos dentro de mi bolsillo y caminar con libertad sin cargar los kilos de alguien igual de pesado que yo.

—Ha sido una locura el día de hoy—me quejé—. Pero espero que Ginny ya pueda hablar.

—¿Ginny?

—Oh, mi hermana…—maldición, de repente me había sentido con confianza y había dicho eso con tanta naturalidad. A veces esos trillizos me parecían misteriosos y de poco fiar; pero tengo que admitir que Rerius me simpatizaba algo más que sus hermanos… tal vez por eso había mencionado el incidente de Ginny —. Es que… ella está internada en la enfermería.

—¿En verdad? ¿Y está bien?

—… supongo.

Cuando estábamos a unos pasos de entrar al pequeño hospital escolar, Rerius deshizo el hechizo, entonces Simus comenzó a caer al suelo de manera lenta, lo que ayudó a que lo agarráramos antes de que azotara.

—Madame Pomfrey— susurró Rerius, como si conociera a la enfermera.

—¡Oh, pero es usted! —dijo ella, como asustada —¿¡Qué ha pasado esta vez, muchacho?!

—Mi… hermano… se desmayó—explicó Rerius, nervioso.

—Oh, Dios, es el segundo día de clases y ustedes ya causando problemas— admitió ella, qué raro… digo yo, no sólo se hablan con naturalidad, sino que parece que la señora Pomfrey conoce de toda la vida a los trillizos. — Pasen, pasen… recuesten al enfermo por ahí, ¡pero qué veo!, está en _shock_ —dijo al darle una ojeada a Simus —. No sabía que había algo que pudiera impresionar así a su hermano, señor Lu… Oh dios… Señor McGonagall.

—¿En _shock_, dice?

—Se le pasará, en un momento traeré la cura… pero si me permiten, en estos momentos estoy un tanto ocupada.

—¿Es con mi hermana, señora Pomfrey?

—Si, señor Weasley. Sus padres ya vienen en camino… y la señorita Weasley se pondrá bien. Créame, ya tenemos la cura para ella.

Sentí impotencia. No sabía que mi hermana estaba tan mal. ¿Qué podía tener?, ¿qué le había hecho el inútil de _Scabbers_?

—Quédense un momento con este chico y denle esto— nos indicó la enfermera, mientras le daba a Rerius una poción medio rara, de color púrpura, creo.

En cuanto encamamos a Simus ella se fue con prisa, para seguir atendiendo a mi hermana. En la enfermería había una división de cortinas blancas, como si estuvieran haciendo una sala de operaciones al estilo _muggle_.

Me dejé caer en el suelo. Si mamá y papá venían... eso quería decir que Ginny estaba grave. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En dónde demonios estaba Harry?, necesitaba que él me dijera lo que había pasado.

Rerius se acercó a mí, se inclinó.

—¿Estás bien, Ron?

Y yo no supe que decirle. No iba a contarle mis problemas.

—Tú… ¿conocías a la señora Pomfrey?

—Eh… sí. Estuvimos viviendo todo el verano en el Colegio, la tía Minerva pasó sus vacaciones aquí y haciendo misiones para la Orden.

—Ah.

—Tu hermana saldrá bien, ya te lo dijo Madame Pomfrey.

—Yo que tú me preocupaba por tu hermano—le dije con algo de pedantería, que por suerte él no se tomó a mal.

Tanto Rerius como yo oímos un extraño suspiro, proveniente de la cama de Simus. Rerius me dio la mano, yo me puse de pie. De inmediato volteamos hacia la cama de la enfermería, vimos que Simus se había sentado.

Lucía pálido y sudaba a mares como si acabara de empezar el verano; yo pestañeé, Rerius le quitó los anteojos.

—Estaba por darte esta poción para que te recuperaras.

Pero Simus no le respondió a su hermano, sólo bajó la mirada.

—Remus…—susurró, lentamente. ¡¿_REMUS_?!, ¿qué tenía que ver Remus en esto?

—Ea, Simus, mejor reposa, ¿quieres? —mencionó Rerius, muy nervioso.

—Esa mujer… Remus… esa mujer me mostró el velo… y yo estaba ahí…yo me iba a caer, ¡Sirius va a cruzar el velo!

—¡Cállate! —dijo Rerius con desesperación_. ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS MENCIONABA A SIRIUS?_

—¡Idiota! —regañó Simus… no entendía que estaba pasando, —¡Acabo de ver mi muerte y tú quieres que me calle!

—Fue tu imaginación, Simus, la profesora Trelawney… sólo estaba jugando.

—**¡****Deja de llamarme Simus, soy Sirius!, **¡estoy harto de ese nombre!

—¡Ron Weasley está aquí! —expresó Rerius, mientras yo trataba de comprender qué rayos acontecía.

Simus levantó la cabeza. Se veía tan pálido como cuando Sirius salió de Azkaban y creíamos que era un asesino… y ahora que me fijaba, algo había en ese chico que me recordaba a…

—_Moony_… sólo quiero dejar de verme ahí… ¡tú estabas ahí!, ¡y Harry! ¡Y el gordito de la clase! ¡Muchos mortífagos! ¡y Tonks!... no quiero morirme como James y Lily, yo…

Rerius cacheteó a Simus frente a mis ojos, con bastante rudeza le abrió la boca y lo hizo toma se la poción. Después de eso Simus cayó rendido a la cama, como si tuviera sueño.

—Discúlpalo, él… a veces…

Tenía extrañas sospechas, aunque por mi rostro Rerius debió creer que no me di cuenta. A veces la gente cree que soy idiota, pero en realidad trato de darme cuenta de todo. Estaba comenzando a entender algunas cosas, aunque todo estaba demasiado confuso.

—No hay problema, _R E M U S_ —dije mecánicamente, haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

—Por nada, Ron— me respondió él con inconsciencia. Yo sólo pude fijarme en que no negó su nombre, ¡lo había llamado Remus y él lo aceptaba con mucha tranquilidad!

Rerius se sentó en una silla, yo quedé de pie.

—Profesor Lupin— volví a llamarlo — ¿Es este el nuevo plan de Dumbledore?, ¿hacerlos ver como niños para que cuiden de Harry? —, bien, no estaba seguro, pero lo más probable era que fuera Remus Lupin, y que estuviera haciendo un trabajo para la Orden del Fénix. —Si es así dime qué sucedió anoche, ¿qué tiene que ver Ginny en todo esto?

—_Arggg_, maldición— gimió él—, pensé que no te darías cuenta.

—¡Claramente él te dijo Remus y _Moony_ varias veces!, ¡él mismo se llamó Sirius!... yo… realmente no soy tan ingenuo como crees.

—Ron, yo no soy el profesor Lupin, de verdad—dijo Rerius —. Tampoco estoy influenciado por la poción multijugos, ni me he hecho joven.

—¿Entonces?, ¡explícame!

—Es que… yo… y mis hermanos— Rerius no sabía qué hacer, constantemente se peinaba los cabellos. —. Mira, esto no le va a gustar a mis hermanos, pero la culpa fue de Simus… está bien, te contaré todo, ¡pero con una condición!

—¡No estás en posición de pedirme condiciones! —me exalté con él, porque de verdad él no tenía derecho.

—Por favor, Ron, no debes decirle nada de esto a Harry Potter, ¡promételo!

—¡Yo sabré qué le digo a mi amigo!

—Mira… baja la voz, la señora Pomfrey podría oírnos… escucha, sé que Harry es tu mejor amigo, pero por su bien lo mejor será que no te metas en una decisión de familia.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—De que son cosas de los Potter.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tenías razón, Ron… yo soy Remus Lupin… pero no soy el Remus Lupin que tú conoces.

**_POV Hermione Granger_**

No sabía que pensar acerca de lo que había descubierto. Ayer todo había sido irreal, fantástico, ¡sencillamente mágico!... es extraño, llevo ya varios años de conocer lo que es ser bruja, pero nunca acabo de sorprenderme.

Hoy estaba aterrada, ¿para qué negarlo?... entendía muy bien la situación de James Potter, sé que para él debió ser terrible venir del pasado y encontrarse con esto, ¡y ni qué decir de Sirius!; deben estar en una posición difícil, y eso puedo entenderlo, pero eso no es suficiente como para que yo decida trastornar la historia. No sé que pretenden al querer fabricar un giratiempo nuevo, ¿qué cosas quieren cambiar? ¿Existiría yo en esa realidad?, estoy asustada, no sé qué hacer.

Quiero mucho a Harry, él y Ron son mis mejores amigos; estoy consciente del sufrimiento de Harry, lo he presenciado, he tratado de estar con él… sin embargo, ¿es eso suficiente?, ¿debo ayudar a cambiar el pasado sólo porque quiero a mi amigo?, ¿es eso egoísmo?... si Harry Potter no destruye a, a… _Vol__-Voldemort_, ¿quién lo hará?

Hoy no entré a clase de Aritmancia. Me duele la cabeza y aún estoy alterada por todo lo que ha pasado las últimas horas: no sólo me he enterado de los viajeros del futuro, también han capturado a Peter Pettigrew, quien a su vez tomó como rehén a Ginny… Dios mío, sólo espero que Sirius logre salir bien de esta, ¡debe demostrarse su inocencia!; por supuesto aún no sé bien cómo se dieron las cosas, tengo que esperar a que Harry salga de hablar con Dumbledore y…

—¡Hermione! — oí que me llamaban, me di la vuelta y vi al padre de Harry, vestido de sobrino de la profesora McGonagall.

—Ho-hola-a, Jaaam, Jim.

—Sí, hola, buen día— saludó con más calma él. —No te vi en clase de Adivinación.

—Y nunca me verás ahí. No soy muy afín a esa asignatura.

—No te culpo por no serlo, la verdad—admitió él, con una sonrisa.

Ahora, cada vez que lo veo, trato de precisar qué es lo que hace que James y Harry sean tan parecidos si actúan tan diferente. Debe ser porque son padre e hijo, me supongo.

—¿Ya sabes lo de Pettigrew? —pregunté, sintiéndome incómoda.

—Sólo sé que la Orden lo pescó.

—Sí… fue el profesor Lupin— sonrió Hermione—, fue él quien lo detuvo.

—_Baby_-_Moony_ se puso feliz al saberlo.

—Sí, debí imaginarlo. —precisé. Estuve a punto de hablarle del pergamino verde que tenía guardado en mi túnica, pero no sé porqué me abstuve. —… también, debes saber que… Ginny Weasley está en la enfermería.

—¿La hija menor de Arthur y Molly?

—_Wormtail_ la tomó de rehén… y por desgracia le lanzó un hechizo terrible… Ron aún no lo sabe, pero yo oí cómo McGonagall hablaba con un sanador por la chimenea.

—¿Le lanzó el _Morbo Afligi_?

—¡Justo era ese nombre!

—No te preocupes, Hermione, Ginny se pondrá mejor, te lo aseguro.

—Se trata de una enfermedad mortal y nueva, ¡yo misma la he buscado en la biblioteca en los libros que tratan asuntos de curanderos!

—Pero yo te aseguro que ella mejorará. El verano pasado, cuando nos reencontramos con Peter, él nos lanzó el _morbo afligi._

Abrí más los ojos, eso yo no lo sabía.

—Con mucha suerte pudimos recuperarnos, ya que el sanador amigo de McGonagall es Mundugus Fletcher, el mejor en medicina mágica, trabaja en San Mungo.

—Eso espero…—admití. Había pasado las pasadas dos horas en la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar respuesta al problema de Ginny.

—Ya verás que tengo razón—dijo él, con seguridad; luego, inesperadamente me estiró la mano—. ¿Me acompañas a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?, Sirius y Remus pasaron a la enfermería, pero seguramente allá nos alcanzarán.

—Claro—respondí, seguro me debí haber visto tan torpe y lenta…

Al tomarle la mano noté que James Potter, a pesar de que en la actualidad estaba muerto, era un joven como yo, o como Ron, o como Harry. Él y los merodeadores eran chicos con la misma vitalidad que yo. James estaba respirando el mismo aire que yo, tenía una enorme inteligencia, podía elegir sus pasos, tomar sus decisiones… si yo supiera que el futuro iba a matarme, ¿tendría esa misma actitud?

—¿Sabes, Hermione?

—¿Uh?

—Eres una persona tan agradable como Lily lo es mi tiempo. — dijo lentamente, con seriedad—. No igual, por supuesto, pero me encanta que mi hijo tenga tu amistad, ¿bonita actitud paternal la mía, no?... pero la verdad es que no soy una persona muy agradable. _Snivellus_ muy de vez en cuando tiene razón, soy arrogante y presumido, ¡si me vieras!, es una suerte que Harry sea más humilde que yo… si… yo pudiera criar a mi hijo, me gustaría que él fuera como Lily…

No me dijo nada más, sólo me mostró una sonrisa un tanto amarga, pero a la vez irónica.

Algo explotaba en mi pecho, ¡sentía tanta culpabilidad!, el futuro padre de uno de mis mejores amigos me estaba rogando ayuda para que tuviera la oportunidad de vivir y criar a su hijo… y yo le daba la espalda sólo por temer que se cambiara la historia… ¿qué hacer ahora? ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Me detuve.

James Potter se detuvo.

Nos soltamos las manos.

Y entonces pensé que si me ponía a trabajar duro en esto tal vez el pasado no cambiaría demasiado. Si los destinos existen, no importaban entonces las circunstancias, de alguna manera existiríamos, de alguna manera _Quien ustedes saben_ moriría, tal vez a mano de otro, tal vez…

—James Potter—susurré, estaba intranquila, pero decidida—, yo… yo voy a ayudarles a construir el giratiempo.

—¿De verdad, Hermione? —entonces le asentí — ¡Madre mía!, esa sí que es una buena noticia. Sirius tiene razón, ¡eres una preciosa prefecta!, ¡vamos, que se nos hace tarde para la clase, muero por presenciar una clase de Hagrid!

—Ehh, Jim

—¿Qué sucede?

—Harry fue a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. En cuanto tenga noticias los informaré.

—Gracias.

Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore con el rostro sin expresión definida. Estaba pálido, con los ojos perdidos y la cabeza en alto, como un valiente. Hubiera querido ver a Peter Pettigrew, pero no se lo habían permitido. También hubiera querido ver a Sirius, pero había tenido que conformarse con ver al profesor Lupin por un momento, ya que el de cabello ceniciento había tenido que marcharse a sus labores.

A la salida se encontró con Tonks, ya no estaba Madame Metamorfosis.

—¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó atentamente Tonks, jugando con la forma de su nariz.

Harry movió los hombros, pero para Tonks eso no fue suficiente.

—Ven, Harry, yo te acompañaré a la enfermería.

—¿Ahora tengo guardaespaldas? —preguntó Harry, molesto.

—… pues a mí no me molestaría tenerlos— admitió la mujer con una sonrisa—. Sabes que las cosas están complejas, ¿cierto?... Dumbledore tiene miedo de un ataque mortífago, por eso parte de la Orden está aquí, para cuidar a los estudiantes.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé.

—No estés tan serio, Harry, deberías estar feliz.

—Tonks, ¿tú podrías contarme qué sucedió exactamente anoche?

—¿No te lo dijo Dumbledore?

—…

—De acuerdo, querido Harry, yo te lo contaré con lujo de detalles. Aunque en estos momentos lo único que debería importarte es que dentro de un mes será el juicio que dejará en libertad a mi primo, entonces todo mejorará ¿No crees?

—Eso espero—cortó Harry, hastiado.

Le dolía la cicatriz, le dolía tanto que desde que había amanecido sólo albergaba dentro de él sentimientos de odio que no podía controlar "¿Acaso son mis propios sentimientos?" pensó Harry "¿O son los sentimientos de él?".

Caminó al lado de Tonks, quien lucía el rostro de una niña pequeña, como si fuera estudiante. De hecho la bruja estaba vestida con una túnica que tenía el escudo del colegio.

Avanzaron por los pasillos más vacíos que tanto Harry como Tonks conocían. Harry lamentó no tener el mapa del merodeador, pero de cualquier manera consideraba que no era buena ida mostrárselo a Tonks.

Se sentía pesado, espiado, sin libertad. No era que la compañía de Madame Metamorfosis o Tonks lo molestara, aunque para él sí era incómodo que lo siguieran como a un chiquillo.

—Harry, ¿y si te reincorporas a clases?

—Antes quisiera ver a Ginny…

—Es que creo que aún no puede recibir visitas… y bueno, sería mejor que primero la vieran sus padres y hermanos, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora, Tonks?

—Es que lo había olvidado…

—La verdad es que no estoy de humor para ir a clases—admitió Harry, cruzando los brazos.

—Diría mi madre: 'para ir a clases el humor es lo de manos… ¡es decir!, lo de menos'—mencionó con tono fanfarrón la aurora—, pero no temas y no me pongas esa cara, que yo no soy mi madre.

Harry sonrió un poco, tenía muchas ganas de descansar, pero sabía que si era perseverante Tonks le contaría todo lo que había pasado con Peter.

—¿Qué más da?, ya estamos en la enfermería, ¿ves al fondo?, allá están los gemelos Weasley… Dios santo, es la primera vez que los veo tan serios.

—…

—Pero es normal, ellos se preocupan por Ginny.

—¿Qué exactamente le pasó a Ginny?

—Ya lo sabes, Pettigrew la tomó de rehén antes de huir del colegio, salieron por el Sauce Boxeador… en esos minutos le aplicó la maldición _Imperius_, y el muy zángano se subió al hombro de ella como rata… pobre chica, no merecía eso. —Tonks hizo una pausa y bajó la voz —. Nosotros, la Orden, estábamos en el pueblo, tratando de localizarlo, así que nos repartimos… de hecho Remus le pidió a Kingsley que bloqueara los pasadizos de Hogwarts, pero para cuando él lo hizo Peter y Ginny ya lo habían atravesado.

—¿Dónde se ocultaron?

—En un bar de mala muerte llamado Cabeza de Puerco, creo, Remus y yo lo encontramos ahí… más bien vimos a Ginny, pero como Remus sabe reconocer a Peter, en unos segundos lo hizo convertirse en humano—Tonks volteó a todas partes, hasta se recargó en las paredes para revisar que éstas no tuvieran oídos. —… pero Peter usó de rehén a Ginny, ni Remus ni yo podíamos hacer mucho… entonces empezó la pelea, todo fue muy rápido; yo me encargué de proteger a la gente que ahí estaba, también cubría a Remus, ya que él veía el asunto como algo más personal.

—¿Liberaron a Ginny del _Imperius_?

—Sí, claro, pero cuando la estábamos rescatando Pettigrew le lanzó otro hechizo, uno bastante terrible, se dice que en la medicina mágica es la peor enfermedad, y de hecho se considera como la cuarta maldición imperdonable, el _'morbo afligi'._

—_¿__Morbo afligi?_

—Ya hay cura, no te preocupes, Ginny se recuperará.

—Lo lamento...

—Ella estará bien.

—¿Después que pasó?

—Que Remus venció a Peter, por supuesto. Una vez sin Ginny como escudo, créeme que fue sencillo el resultado. No es por nada pero tu profesor Lupin es bastante superior que Pettigrew.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Tonks.

—Yo estoy feliz, porque todo el que ha insultado a tu profesor se dará cuenta de lo mucho que vale Lupin. —Tonks estaba colorada y algo agitada, como si el recuerdo de Lupin le diera felicidad.

—Sin embargo nadie sabe que él fue quien detuvo a Pettigrew.

—Se sabrá todo en el juicio, ¡y una vez que todo se arregle!, apuesto a que te irás a vivir con Sirius como tanto lo has deseado.

—Eso creía yo—masculló Harry, apretando los puños. En su cabeza resonó la debilitada y repugnante voz de Dumbledore diciéndolo que aunque Sirius fuera libre él tenía que seguir con los muggles por "su seguridad".

—¿Qué dices?

—Tienes razón. Los Weasley querrán ver a Ginny; me daré una vuelta antes de ir al castigo que me puso la profesora Umbridge. —Harry cambió súbitamente de tema, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse —No me importa si me sigues, ya estoy impuesto…

Tonks se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

_Continuará…_

****

**Notas2: Bien… eso fue todo. Sé que estuvo corto y algo malo, pero no me dio más la concentración. Creo que si inicio un capítulo nuevo podré desarrollar mejor la trama importante, el cap se titulará: Remus Libre y El Secreto del Pergamino Verde (o algo así).**

**Han quedado muchas cosas al aire que se irán resolviendo poco a poco, este capítulo sólo fue para aplanar las cosas y para ver si se iba mi bloqueo. Ron ya está enterado, Hermione aceptó ayudar con el Giratiempo. Sirius-joven vio su muerte del libro 5, y capturaron a Peter. La historia va a ponerse mucho mejor en el próximo capítulo, ¡lo prometo!**

**Otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer, desgraciadamente tengo muchas obligaciones y muy poco tiempo, pero trataré de enmendarme.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y no se olviden del comentario! **

**Atte. CieloCriss**

**Sobre los reviews:**

**En esta ocasión, porque carezco de tiempo para contestar con propiedad los comentarios como lo merecen, sólo voy a agradecerles con todo el corazón el apoyo que he recibido de los lectores con esta historia (que debería girar más rápido)… me siento mal por ser tan tardona y por no contestar largamente los reviews como suelo hacerlo, pero prometo hacerlo en la siguiente actualización, la verdad es que me puse a releer el libro 5 y ya me estoy inspirando, así que espero no tardarme mucho.**

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que me escribieron su opinión, ya sea por review o por e-mail.**

**Agradezco los reviews a:_ Elanor black, Nicolás, Lars Black, Jarlaxe-Bregan, Isa, Jarlaxe, Kei-Kugodgy, NoodleTK, Pat-blackin, Alais Aladriel, Hermi567, Bella-blackvad, Alba-Llopin, Jessi, Rachel, Valery Ryddle, Syringen, Liz P., Marla, Lala, Hikari Takaishi, Rosemary Black, Nevichii (2), Kikiss / bellablack, Leri, Alejandra, Ivy potter black , AIOV, Randa1, Zelshamada._**

****

**_Espero no me haya faltado nadie… pero en dado caso de que haya ocurrido es porque soy despistada._**

**_Bueno, ahora sí me despido, y les prometo publicar pronto._**

****

¡Hasta luego!

CC


	12. El Pensadero, Remus Libre y El Secreto d...

**Notas 1.- Hola a todos los lectores de Girahistoria, me da mucho gusto saludarlos nuevamente en la presentación de mi nuevo capítulo, el cual espero que sea de su completo agrado. Antes que nada quiero decirles que este capítulo es primordial para el desarrollo de mi fic, por lo mismo tuve que verme en la necesidad de hacer dos partes del mismo… ahora les presento la parte uno; la parte dos la publicaré dentro de pocos días (espero) (aunque ya ven que esta vez no tardé tanto en publicar, ¿no?, sólo un mes y fracción, creo). Espero les guste el episodio, van a pasar muchas cosas. Y bueno, para comenzar quiero hacer una múltiple dedicación: Dedico este cap a ****AIOV**** por su pasado cumpleaños (espero que lo hayas pasado genial, Al-kun!, cuídate y nos vemos en Navidad); también lo dedico a mi pasado aniversario de vida y a mi tercer aniversario en … por último lo dedico a mi amiga ****DADAIIRO****, porque en este cap (bueno, en la parte dos), hay una escena que en parte hizo que yo me decidiera escribir este fic (Remus libre, ne, Jess-chan?). A todos los que todavía siguen el fic, ¡gracias!, espero no decepcionarlos.**

**_Aclaraciones: Es IMPORTANTE recordar que la obra de Harry Potter no me pertenece; sin embargo tengo que admitir que en este capítulo hay partes basadas en el libro 5 de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, esas partes están adaptadas y parafraseadas por mí para darle sentido y validez a mi propia trama._**

**Resumen: En el último capítulo capturaron a Peter Pettigrew, Ginny Weasley fue herida con la maldición del Morbo Aflliggi y Ron y Hermione se enteraron de la presencia de los merodeadores en su presente. ¿Qué pasará?...**

**¡En fin!, los dejo con la lectura **

--

**Fanfiction****: Harry Potter******

**_girahistoria_****__**

Por CieloCriss

****

****

**El Pensadero, Remus libre y el Secreto del Pergamino Verde **

****

__

**_-Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones son siempre tan complicadas, tan diversas, que predecir el futuro es realmente muy difícil-_** (Dumbledore, A. "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban")

**--**

**P r i m e r a P a r t e**

**--**

**H**ermione atravesó lentamente su habitación, arrastrando los pies. El sonido lúgubre concordaba con el silbido de las hojas de octubre, que circulaban en remolinos por todo el castillo. Era ya muy tarde, ¿o muy temprano?, ella realmente no quería precisarlo. Alzó la varita que sacó de su túnica, y le quitó el hechizo a su cama, pues cuando se ausentaba por las noches ponía un encanto alucinógeno que permitía que sus compañeras de habitación la vieran dormida, como si se tratara de una ilusión.

Se descalzó, luego se dejó caer en su colchón de manera brusca; estaba agotadísima.

A esas horas de la noche, cuando el sueño debía arroparla, ella quedaba con los ojos abiertos, pensando en lo que hacía, midiendo las consecuencias que sabía que resultarían fatales. A esas horas, la desolación llegaba a su corazón, ¿qué estoy haciendo?, se preguntaba, ¿por qué lo hago si sé que está mal?, y por más que trataba de responderse, se le nublaba la mente, todo en gris, como sus ánimos, que extrañamente renacían al día siguiente.

Las cosas en el colegio habían tomado un rumbo muy complicado ese primer mes de su quinto curso; desde que habían atrapado a Peter Pettigrew las cosas no se habían regularizado en el castillo, por el contrario, todo tenía pinta de estar más complicado que nunca.

Todo, absolutamente todo era un dolor de cabeza. El profesor Dumbledore ya no sonreía durante las comidas, ni decía elocuentes discursos, ni aplaudía en los recitales o en los entrenamientos de Quidditch; lucía opaco, sin brillo, sin la cándida amabilidad, sin nada. Harry por su parte se había vuelto callado, sólo hablaba con ella y con Ron cuando tenía pesadillas, lo demás no importaba. El muchacho estaba extraviado de sí mismo, quizá por ello Hermione seguía adelante con sus planes, no quería seguir viendo el semblante de Harry con las cejas fruncidas… lo único que hacía que su amigo estuviese vivo eran los entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero constantemente se los prohibían, porque la detestable profesora Umbridge tenía el pasatiempo de castigarlo cada tercer día, según ella su coetáneo 'era un rebelde sin causa, un chico al que sólo le gustaba llamar la atención'. Si Harry volviera a ser el de antes… ¿qué sería de él?, se preguntaba Hermione, aunque luego negaba, porque en realidad ella no sabía cuál era el verdadero Harry.

Esas noches llegaba cansada, con la mente científica satisfecha, sin embargo su corazón estaba revolviéndose, desangrándose en pedazos. Uno tras otro caían, cuando veía dolor en el rostro de los demás, cuando sentía remordimientos…

Esa madrugada, sin embargo, estaba apacible, tirada en su cama, meditando.

"Han pasado tantas cosas estos días" se dijo "No sólo atraparon a Pettigrew aquella noche, también descubrí que los merodeadores vinieron del pasado a cambiar la historia con un _giratiempo_ que yo misma estoy ayudando a hacer", sonrió con dulzura, a la luz de la luna casi llena "Ron también lo sabe, nos ayuda en lo que puede, es un buen amigo… pero Harry nos nota diferentes, deberíamos hablar, como antes". La chica encorvó su vista, hasta mirar hacia su baúl, al lado del mismo había dos bolas de estambre "ya no he hecho gorros para los elfos domésticos…".

Se levantó mecánicamente, era tarde y estaba cansada, pero se sintió con ganas de tejer, después de todo, ¿qué clase de representante del PEDDO era, si no ayudaba a los elfos?

Se inclinó ante su baúl para agarrar el estambre, pero entonces un pergamino arrugado le llamó la atención.

Hermione se rascó la cabeza en señal reprobatoria, luego se dio ella misma un golpecito simpático, como de olvidadiza.

—¿Cómo es posible que me haya olvidado de este pergamino tan raro? — susurró un tanto exasperada—… debe ser porque me he entretenido con la elaboración del _giratiempo_, además las clases han estado muy pesadas…

Se olvidó de tejer y tomó entre sus manos el pergamino. ¿Qué será?, tuvo tiempo de preguntarse, pero inmediatamente le llegó el cansancio y volvió a tirarse en la cama.

Le pesaban los párpados, pero todavía terca, abrió el pergamino, que era verde oscuro.

¿Por qué no le daba miedo abrir ese pergamino?, Hermione suspiró, a lo mejor era porque se sentía más tranquila, ya que desde que _Wormtail_ había entrado a Hogwarts, la Orden del Fénix se permutaba para proteger al colegio: constantemente Tonks, Madame Metamorfosis, Bill Weasley y Fritz Flitwich se turnaban para rondar por la escuela, protegiendo las murallas que el Director ahora era incapaz de hacer debido, según le había explicado Tonks, a que había sido besado por un Dementor.

Abrió pues, el pergamino sin preocupaciones, a lo mejor tanta influencia de Sirius y James del pasado habían hecho efecto en ella, después de todo ese par era de lo peor: a pesar de estar en situaciones complejas aún tenían tiempo de bromear, ¡y vaya que bromeaban!

La textura del pergamino era extraña. Estaba fresca, como si se tratara de hojas verdes recién cortadas, por otra parte se veía añejo… ¿cuántos años tendría?, ¿por qué de repente Hermione lo asociaba con el mapa del merodeador?

Se fijó en el pedazo de papel por la parte de atrás, luego tomó su varita, dispuesta a aplicar un hechizo de ser necesario.

Hermione había leído mucho sobre pergaminos encantados, por ello antes de ojear el que tenía enfrente se permitió lanzar un par de encantamientos con su varita para deshabilitar la magia que pudiera tener el papel.

—No debería estar haciendo esto… las demás podrían despertar—musitó, con una naciente preocupación— ¿entonces por qué lo hago? ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?... debería entregarle esto al profesor Dumbledore, después de todo yo le robé este pergamino a Pettigrew cuando se apareció en el colegio y lo hallamos Sirius y yo… Dios, ¿por qué estoy desafiando a la autoridad?

La chica bufó, pero eso no impidió que el pergamino la siguiera atrayendo, entonces movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y miró por primera vez el arrugado papel.

"Parece ser que no hay nada escrito" pensó, pero inmediatamente unas letras doradas comenzaron a dibujarse, por arte de magia "Oh, ¿qué es esto?"

Las palabras decían lo siguiente:

_Muy pronto estaremos contigo, querido Harry _

Hermione Granger parpadeó. ¿Era una especie de pergamino inteligente?, Harry una vez le había contado acerca del diario de Tom Riddle, por ello la castaña inmediatamente comenzó a temer. "¿Qué he hecho?, ¡esto quiere llegar a Harry!, debí haberme deshecho de él".

Inmediatamente las palabras se borraron, y el pergamino se tiñó de nuevo.

_Habías tardado mucho en abrirnos _se leía ahora, con las mismas letras doradas, luego, en el segundo reglón, Hermione leyó: _¿Quieres ayudarnos a cambiar la historia? _

De inmediato soltó el pergamino, llena de pánico. Luego volteó hacia sus compañeras de habitación, todas dormían plácidamente.

Retomó su estudio, con las manos temblorosas volvió a sujetar el pergamino.

—¿Qué… qué eres tú? — logró articular. No sabía si salir corriendo a buscar ayuda a la Orden del Fénix, o al director, o a los merodeadores, o a Ron

El Pergamino Verde, que era el mismo que se habían encontrado Peter y Lily en el pasado y los había tragado, se iluminó como si fuera un pino resplandeciente y comenzó al mismo tiempo a desprender humos.

El corazón de la chica Granger se desbocó como yegua herida, quiso gritar pero se abstuvo, tenía miedo de que Lavander, Parvati y las demás despertaran y le informaran a alguien de esto. Por otra parte estaba atemorizada, no podía moverse… a veces ella sentía que no era tan valiente… después de todo nada más tenía 15 años.

Los humos, que lucían como vapores salidos del salón de adivinación, tomaron formas humanas, como si fueran almas o espíritus. Hermione se agarró el pecho, temblando, suspirando, temiendo… ¿reconocía ella a esos espíritus?, ¿eran fantasmas?

_No debes temer… _le dijeron, ambos sonriendo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Hermione estaba temiendo. Los espíritus y sus humos le estaban haciendo sentir una pesadez anormal, parecía que el aire se le iba una y otra vez.

_Estamos contigo… queremos estar con nuestro hijo, con Harry, ¿Vas a cambiar la historia? _

Hermione soltó el pergamino, pero éste se quedó flotando sobre ella, con el fondo ya no verde, sino transparente. Ahora Hermione pudo ver que los espíritus volvían al pergamino y tomaban forma como si estuvieran en una fotografía: eran los padres de Harry los que estaban adentro de ese pergamino, ¡eran ellos!

—Son… los padres de Harry… —tartamudeó, todavía en voz baja, con los ojos humedecidos.

Los espíritus le sonrieron, al fondo de ellos la castaña pudo ver otras dos siluetas, más jóvenes y frescas, sin embargo de pronto había sentido mareos, tan intensos, que esas palabras anteriormente dichas fueron lo último que escuchó esa noche…

--

Harry Potter se miró las manos. Le dolían horrores y de no ser porque a la cicatriz le gustaba tener el protagónico en sufrimientos, hubiera jurado que las manos le ardían más. En el dorso de su mano izquierda tenía marcadas unas palabras con sangre molida: 'no debo decir mentiras', cortesía de la Profesora Umbridge, alias _Sapencia_, quien desgraciadamente tenía como pasatiempo castigarlo a él para hacerle escribir sobre el dorso de su mano hasta reventarle la piel.

Notó que era de mañana, internamente se alegró de no haber tenido pesadillas, sólo había soñado con el largo pasillo del Ministerio, él caminando por ahí… buscando algo, ¿qué podría buscar?, Harry lo ignoraba, pero estaba seguro de que su sueño era una especie de premonición.

Ya estaban en octubre, pero nada en el ánimo del muchacho de la cicatriz había mejorado, pues lo seguían mirando como a un enfermo mental, seguía con dolores en la frente, las pesadillas no se agotaban, y para el colmo sus mejores amigos se estaban alejando de él por culpa de los sobrinos de la profesora McGonagall.

¿Qué creían que él no se daba cuenta?, por las noches Ron y Hermione se quedaban de ver con esos sujetos, él los había visto un par de ocasiones, cuando regresaba del castigo de la _Sapencia_ por las noches.

Harry ya no sentía atracción por nada, sólo el Quidditch lograba animarlo, pero muy seguido tenía que faltar a sus entrenamientos por culpa de Umbridge… _bien_, él sabía que podía doblegarse ante la ridícula fulana, pero se negaba rotundamente a obedecerla, a hacer que la tipa triunfara sobre él… eso Harry no se lo permitiría.

Se vistió con algo de prisa y salió rumbo al Gran Comedor sin esperar a Ron, quien traía pinta de estar apenas un par de horas dormido. Camino con rapidez, tratando de evitar rozar con personas de la Orden, quienes casi siempre tenían la desfachatez de saludarlo y afirmar que lo estaban espiando.

Nunca, pero nunca antes había sentido más deseos de ser normal.

¿De qué servía que hubieran atrapado a Peter Pettigrew?, de nada. Todavía no se sabía si se probaría la inocencia de Sirius por las trampas del Ministerio, y además él no podría vivir con su padrino… tenía que seguir con los Dursley, con el odioso de _Dudders_…

Cuando entró miró gustoso que casi no había estudiantes, se sentó alejado de un trío de alumnos de primer grado que cuchicheaban gustosos sobre los experimentos que los gemelos Weasley hacían con ellos; Harry los oyó decir 'Los jefes dicen que con la nueva gragea se me van a quitar los granos'. Sonrió momentáneamente, pero se le nubló dicho gesto cuando le hablaron desde atrás.

—Hey, Potter—Harry volteó hacia su emisor; era Angelina Jonhson, capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué sucede, Angelina? — indagó Harry, tratando de verse amable, después de todo el joven estaba consciente de que no debía ser grosero con las demás personas a causa de su malhumor.

Angelina, una chica muy guapa y de piel oscura, se acercó a Harry con extraña actitud, se le veía contenta pero a la vez melancólica.

—¿Ya lo sabes? — dijo, pero Harry negó moviendo su cabellera negra — ¿No?, pues entonces me ha tocado avisarte… Katie tuvo un accidente terrible ayer, no quiero entrar en detalles, es lamentable…

—¿Que Katie qué? — berreó Harry, un poco alarmado. Katie Bell era una de las cazadoras del equipo de Quidditch.

—La han llevado a San Mungo y no regresará en algún tiempo. Nadie sabe bien lo que sucedió, pero la encontraron en muy mal estado, tanto que Madame Pomfrey sugirió trasladarla.

—Oh… lo siento…

—Sí, por supuesto. — lamentó Angelina—, la profesora McGonagall dice que se pondrá bien, nos llevará a visitarla antes de las vacaciones de Navidad…

Harry asintió, algo tenía atorado en la garganta, algo que no era comida; a lo mejor se trataba de empatía hacia Katie, quien le era simpática.

—Pero Angelina, ¿qué sucederá con el equipo?, tenemos el primer partido en poco tiempo.

—Sí, yo estaba muy preocupada— admitió la joven. Harry notó que Angelina tenía ojeras pero el rostro aliviado, —después de todo conseguir guardián fue una odisea, ¿recuerdas?, candidatos, más candidatos y ningún resultado… créeme que incluso dudada si era lo correcto elegir a Weasley… digo, sé que es tu mejor amigo, y que no juega tan mal, pero…

—Descuida—tranquilizó Harry. Ron se había convertido en el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor tras arduas pruebas en las que compitieron muchos candidatos; aunque el pelirrojo Weasley no era mal jugador, aún necesitaba tener más seguridad y práctica.

—Bueno, ya imaginarás que empecé a sudar frío al imaginar lo que nos esperaba para elegir a un cazador nuevo, tú sabes Potter, que Katie es magnífica…

—¿Y…?

—Pues todo se ha resuelto. Cuando venía de la enfermería le expliqué todo a McGonagall y ella me propuso al nuevo cazador, ¿curioso, no crees?, justo como ella le aconsejó a Wood que tú eras bueno… podría decirse que la profesora tiene buen ojo para estas cosas.

—¿A quién propuso?, ¿lo has probado? —preguntó Harry de manera mecánica.

—¡Claro que le he probado!, hoy mismo, en la madrugada.

—¿En la madrugada?

—Bueno, pues… yo estaba despierta por lo de Katie y me lo encontré en los pasillos.

—Ahhh

—Debo decir que este chico vuela tan bien como tú.

—¿Quién es el nuevo cazador, Angelina?

—Jim McGonagall, ¿no te parece increíble? —dijo Angelina, con los ojos ilusionados, como si "su" equipo de Quidditch fuera invencible—, me costó trabajo convencerlo, hasta creo que McGonagall lo obligó, pero en la prueba ha estado genial, a pesar de que me explicó que normalmente juega de Buscador.

—Ya veo—susurró el de ojos verdes, con indiferencia—… pero, ¿por qué no se presentó para las pruebas de Guardián?

—Ya te dije, porque en su antigua escuela era buscador—explicó Johnson, como si Harry fuera lento—. Ahora tengo que irme, iré a las duchas… ¡no olvides que hoy en la tarde hay entrenamiento!, no quiero excusas esta vez.

—Es que esa vieja bruja de Umbridge… me llama mentiroso por anunciar el regreso de Voldemort—. Sin inmutarse, para sorpresa de Harry, Angelina le dio dos coscorrones.

—No hay pretextos para faltar, no me importa lo que tengas qué hacer para que no te castigue, dile que _Quien-tú-sabes_ no existe o qué se yo, ¡pero no más excusas!... Ah, y espero que todos se dignen a escribirle a Katie diciéndole que la apoyamos, ¿queda claro?

Harry asintió un tanto asustado, había cometido un error al juzgar a Angelina Johnson como el espíritu renacido de Oliver Wood… la nueva capitana era peor de obsesiva todavía.

Sin seguir escuchando las recomendaciones que todavía Johnson le lanzaba desde la entrada del Gran Comedor, Harry siguió ingiriendo su avena sin pensar mucho. Odiaba estar de malhumor… por breves instantes se preguntó qué tal jugaría el trillizo McGonagall.

—Buenos días Harry, ¿desvelado? — dijo de nueva cuenta alguien. Harry miró que a su lado Jim McGonagall acababa de sentarse. Tenía los párpados caídos y el cabello desparpajado, totalmente despeinado.

—Un poco—mencionó Harry, por educación. —¿Vienes del Quidditch?

—Sí… ¿ya te lo dijo la capitana?; creo que es una chica con mucha energía. —dijo Jim (o sea James), desacomodándose todavía más el cabello.

—¿Sigues con el castigo de Umbridge por las noches?

—ehh, sí—dijo Harry, observando el plato con avena.

No era que Jim le cayera mal, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con él… de alguna manera se sentía extraño y desolado.

—Esa vieja arpía…—mencionó Jim, encogiendo los hombros, haciendo gran esfuerzo por conversar con su futuro hijo.

Harry no contestó, ¿por qué se sentía tan incómodo?, sin prestar atención al chico que estaba sentado a su lado, siguió comiendo.

—Madre mía, ¿por qué te quedas tan callado? — renegó Jim, subiendo el tono de voz— Si hay algo que te molesta, ¿por qué demonios no me lo dices de frente?

Harry dejó caer los cubiertos, la cicatriz le punzó cual migraña, pero sin mirar al McGonagall bufó:

—No hay nada que deba decirte de frente.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Jim, irónico.

—Bueno— siguió la corriente Harry, enojado —Ahora que lo mencionas quizá sí haya algo que me moleste. ¿Se puede saber qué hacen todas las noches ustedes y MIS amigos?

—Disculpa—gruñó Jim—, pero yo no voy a ningún lado con TUS amigos.

—¿Ah, no?

—Todas las noches las paso castigado con Snape. Pero si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Hermione y a Ron?, o lo que es más, ¿por qué rayos no los sigues?

Harry permaneció callado, por primera vez estaba celando a sus amigos a todo lo que daba, pero es que así se sentía, Jim y sus hermanos querían entrometerse en un grupo cerrado, de tres personas.

—Olvídalo…

—Ya qu

Ambos siguieron con sus respectivos desayunos, era como si las dos personalidades Potter hubieran hecho reacción negativa. Jim apretó los puños, ¿por qué entre más que intentaba se llevaba menos bien con Harry Potter?, ¿qué cosas podía estar sintiendo su futuro hijo que impedía que le abriera el corazón a los demás?... Jim sabía que no eran épocas buenas para Harry, que todo era complicado, pero ¿tenía Harry que ser tan terco, orgulloso y callado?

James negó… se dio cuenta que en cierta medida Harry era su reflejo…

—Menos mal que te veo, Potter— habló Severus Snape, a las espaldas de los dos Potter.

—¿Qué? — gruñó _Prongs_, poniéndose de pie en un salto, Harry también se paró y miró cómo Jim le contestaba al maestro de pociones.

—¿Es que estás sordo, McGonagall? —preguntó Snape, con ironía—, ¿quieres que Pomfrey te arregle los oídos, McGonagall?, ¿por qué respondes al espantoso nombre de Potter?

Jim se dio un golpe en la frente, Harry avispó la mirada.

—Escucha Potter, por órdenes del Director voy a darte clases de _Oclumancia_ tres veces por semana.

—¿Clases… clases particulares con usted? —gimió Harry, asombrado.

—Sí, ¿qué también estás sordo, Potter? — dijo Snape— por órdenes de Dumbledore, te daré clases de _Oclumancia_.

—¿Ocluman-qué?

—_Oclumancia_, Potter, ¿qué no sabes lo que es la _Oclumancia_? — se burló Snape — ¿Noooo?, no me extraña Potter, ¿es que la estupidez se hereda?

—¡_Arggg_!, cállate, Snape— dijo James, indignado.

—10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, McGonagall, cierra el pico si nadie te llama, ¿o es que quieres prolongar las horas de tu castigo diario?— entonces Severus miró hacia Harry —. Potter, la _Oclumancia_ es parte de la magia oscura que cierra tu mente a terceras personas… al parecer, Potter, tu mentecita se ha visto "torturada" por pesadillas.

—¡Usted! ¿¡Usted cómo lo sabe!?

—No te importa saberlo, el punto es que el Señor Tenebroso te lee la mente, ¿entiendes?, te la lee con _Legerimancia_, porque eres débil y no sabes echarlo de tu mente.

—…

—Hoy en la noche en mi despacho.

—¡Snape!, ¡me niego a que seas tú quien le dé lecciones a Harry!, ¿por qué no se las da el mismo Dumbledore?— renegó Jim, todavía indignadísimo—, O Remus, o alguien más de la Orden, ¡Es que…

—Cállate, calilla, cállate si no quieres que te vaya peor hoy en la noche. ¿Crees que quiero a Potter en mi despacho?, como si no tuviera suficiente contigo, ¿crees que ME encanta la idea de enseñarle a Potter el arte de la _Oclumancia_?, pues no, aborrezco la idea, pero así dijo Dumbledore, y como es "el Director", pues tiene derecho a delegar tareas estúpidas como esta.

Jim se mordió la lengua…

—Y no por eso dejarás de ir a tu castigo diario— dicho eso último, Snape balanceó su túnica y se largó con paso rápido, al parecer la simple idea de rozar con los Potter lo asqueaba.

Harry se quedó intranquilo con esa orden, se mantuvo de pie largo rato antes de reaccionar.

¿Cómo sabía Dumbledore que tenía pesadillas? ¿Eran esas pesadillas controladas por Voldemort?... si su mente era leída por Voldemort, ¿era libre de sus pensamientos? ¿Actuaba siguiendo sus órdenes o las de él?... se perturbó, y de repente recordó la antipatía que sentía por el profesor Dumbledore, ¿acaso esa repulsión se debía a que Voldemort le controlaba?

—No le hagas caso a Snape, ¡yo hablaré con alguien para...! — aseguró Jim, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry volvió a la realidad tras escuchar al trillizo. Toda la ira que había sentido desde que se había levantado, desapareció. Sin ánimos se sentó a terminar su avena mientras los estudiantes llegaban poco a poco para llenar el enorme desayunador.

—Déjalo así…—le dijo Harry a Jim, cuando a lo lejos vio que Rerius, Simus, Ron y Neville se acercaban hacia ellos —No es lo peor del mundo tomar clases particulares con Snape… al menos no será un castigo…

Jim asintió, olvidando el tema.

Cinco minutos después el Gran Comedor estaba repleto de jóvenes de las Cuatro Casas. La mesa de Slytherin secreteaba, la de Hupplepuff reía, los de Ravenclaw aplaudían a la nueva "gracia" de Luna Lovegood, y los de Gryffindor festejaban el regreso a clases de Ginny Weasley, quien después de un mes había salido de la enfermería tras sufrir el ataque del _Morbo Aflig_.

—Te ves como nueva, Ginny—admitió Hermione, con una sonrisa.

—¡Es más! —replicó una muchacha de cuatro, que era compañera de la pelirroja— ¡Luces más vigorosa!

—¡Claro!, después de todo es una Weasley—corearon los gemelos, mientras Fred le hacía un guiño a su hermanita y George le daba una bolsa de obsequios.

—Se los agradezco— susurró Ginny de buena gana, Ron y Harry le sonrieron.

—¡Miren, llegaron las lechuzas! — dijo Lavander —¡Seguro hoy llega el nuevo número de la revista "Corazón de bruja"!.

Hermione suspiró con paciencia y esperó su ejemplar de El Profeta, pero cuando lo recibió la lechuza traía otro sobre.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Ginny, al recibir un sobre igual al de Hermione.

—Miren, tiene el sello del Ministerio— dijo Ron, con su propia carta.

Harry recibió de _Hedwig_ el mismo correo que los otros, pero sin indagarse tanto lo abrió: era el citatorio del juicio de Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.

—Entiendo… me citan en el Ministerio para lo de aquel día…— suspiró Ginny, recordando su ataque—… supongo que iré, pero, ¿por qué también tienes uno tú, Ron?

—Porque era el dueño de _Scabbers_… seguramente toda nuestra familia irá.

—_Nah_, nosotros no recibimos nada— dijo Fred, con un poco de falsa pesadumbre.

—No, Ron, debe ser por lo que vivimos en tercer año— rectificó Hermione, con su distinguida sabiduría—, ya sabes, cuando supimos la verdad de Sirius y de Pettigrew…

—Ah, es verdad Hermione. — expresó Ron, recordando.

Harry notó los interesados que se veían los tres McGonagall por sus citatorios.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, con algo de malicia.

—Nada— soltó Rerius, deprimido.

—Es que nos gustaría ir—admitió Simus—… a ver si la tía nos hace un campito para ir a ese juicio.

—Ojalá y se pueda— animó Ron, sin dejar de ver su pergamino.

--

El bosque prohibido… '¡Lo único que faltaba!', pensaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Rerius; esta vez sí que Hagrid se había pasado de la raya al considerar prudente hacer una excursión en el peligroso recinto para dar clases en medio del bosque. Ron traía las orejas coloradas, Rerius chiflaba con aire nervioso.

—¿Es por aquí? —preguntó Simus, entrecerrando el ojo con despreocupación mientras caminaba.

—¡_Arggg_!, silencio Simus… —pidió Rerius, dejando de silbar.

—Pero no… no es por aquí—avisó Ron, todavía colorado y en susurro, para que nadie más oyera.

Harry los veía desde atrás, pero no había escuchado con claridad el meollo del asunto. Se sentía desolado cuando Ron hablaba más con los McGonagall que con él, aunque a esas alturas trataba de que le diera lo mismo.

Hagrid iba entusiasmado platicándole a algunos Gryffindor su excelente idea de dar clase en el espeso lugar.

—…Chicos, decidí hacer esta excursión en el bosque porque les tengo preparada una clase maravillosa…

—Hagrid — había interrumpido Hermione —¿Te dice algo el adjetivo de "Prohibido"?

—Oh, sí, claro…—Hagrid volvió a los suyo— como les iba diciendo, pensé que sería bueno que tuviéramos la clase aquí, ya saben, para que observaran a esas criaturas en su habitat.

—¿Qué… qué… clase de… criaturas…? —preguntó Neville, con escrutinio.

—Oh, pues son unas muy raras— dijo Hagrid de buena gana —. De hecho Neville, creo que soy el único que las ha domesticado, ¿no es fantástico?

—Eso es lo que siempre dice, pero la mayoría de las veces siempre nos enseña bestias salvajes — dijo Malfoy con pesar y sarcasmo, a leguas se veía que no estaba muy cómodo, aunque en realidad el pavor era un sentimiento que compartían los Gryffindor y Slytherin en esos momentos.

Hagrid hizo caso omiso del comentario y siguió platicando de las hermosas criaturas que verían. A cada momento les decía a los alumnos que se agruparan y no caminaran solos, sin embargo, en general se le veía tranquilo, como si no fuera peligroso meter a un puñado de estudiantes en el terrible bosque prohibido.

—Bien, creo que aquí está bien— dijo Hagrid, abriendo un costal de lona que cargaba en su espalda.

—¿Y en dónde están las bestias? —preguntó Crabbe, tomando la túnica de Goyle con precaución.

—En breve llegarán, seguramente ya olieron la carne.

—No te refieres a nuestra carne, ¿verdad Hagrid? —preguntó Dean, horrorizado.

—Ah, no, en realidad lo que los enloquece de felicidad es la sangre— y sin dar más explicaciones sacó del costal varios conejos ensangrentados que tenían la apariencia de haber muerto hacía poco.

Cuando los lanzó a los arbustos, hubo un alarido general y totalmente sincronizado. Parvati se llevó las manos a la boca, Hermione dio un paso atrás, Harry parpadeó confundido, al igual que Jim.

—¡Ah, vean eso! — exclamó Hagrid, contento —¡ya vienen!

—¡¿Quién?! —gritó una Slytherin —Por favor profesor, sáquenos de aquí.

—Pero si son muy bonitos, ¿ves?, ya están comiendo—aplaudió Hagrid

—Hagrid, amigo mío, ¿necesitas lentes o algo así? —preguntó Ron.

—Estupideces—bufó Malfoy— ¡ahí no hay nada!

Pero no era totalmente cierto, ya que algunos estudiantes se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

—Y bien, aquí va en el encanto de esto, ¿quién puede verlos?

Harry, Neville, Jim y Sirius levantaron la mano. Hagrid asintió.

—Son bonitos, ¿verdad?

—Son… los animales que arrastran los carruajes del colegio—se sorprendió Harry.

—Se llaman _Thestrals_, ¿no es así? — indagó Jim, muy entretenido, aunque melancólico. Si bien sabía, los _Thestrals_ sólo podían ser vistos por los humanos que habían presenciado muertes; eso quería decir que Harry había visto la muerte de alguien cercano, y de inmediato supuso que podría ser su muerte y la de Lily… él había visto la muerte de su abuelo.

—¡Vaya! Son más de los que esperaba, pero…

—¡Esto es el colmo!, ¡yo no sé cómo el ministerio permite que este bestial profesor nos dé clases! — le renegó Malfoy a sus compañeros Slytherin en voz alta, fingiendo secreto—, ya estoy harto de estupideces. Ahora que Dumbledore no es nadie, le diré a mi padre que vaya y hable con Fudge, seguro que él hará algo a través de la profesora Umbridge, y…

—Malfoy, todos sabemos que lo único que sabes hacer es echar pestes de los demás, pero ¿por qué no lo haces en silencio y dejas de molestar? —masculló Hermione, hastiada de oír. Durante todas las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de ese curso, Draco se la pasaba hablando en voz alta de los defectos de Hagrid como docente.

—¿Y a ti quién te invitó a charlar, Granger? — ironizó Draco —Una sangre sucia como tú no debería ni dirigirme la palabra…

James (o sea Jim) captó inmediatamente las sílabas que unidas formaban la frase _'sangre sucia', _se las tragó toditas, entonces algo le despertó en el pecho, y volteó. Recordó a Lily, la recordó tan bien: con el cabello rojizo ondulante, los ojos brillantes, tan verdes como el bosque bajo la luz del sol.

—¡Retráctate! —gritó mientras sacaba la varita —¡O te la verás conmigo!

No estaba viendo al rubio Draco Malfoy. Se le había nublado la vista, y en lugar de ello veía a Severus Snape, con la nariz ganchuda y el pelo grasiento.

—¿Qué te parece, Potter? — rió Draco —¿Acaso te quieren quitar a esa sangre sucia?

Harry apretó los puños, mostró los dientes inconscientemente.

—No, Harry, no… —musitó Hermione, agarrando a Harry y a Ron del brazo.

Harry se contuvo, pero James no.

—¡Pídele disculpas a Lily! — exclamó iracundo, alzando la varita.

—Primero apréndete los nombres de los sangre sucia a los que defiendes, McGonagall—dijo Malfoy, divertidísimo.

—Chicos, por favor, cálmense, estamos en clases—pidió Hagrid.

—Sí, Jim, tranquilo— solicitó Rerius, sujetando a Jim de la túnica —. No vale la pena.

—Sí, camarada— le siguió Simus, con algo de pesar porque quería darle su lección al rubio platino de la casa de la Serpiente —, además el cobarde tiene de escudos a dos idiotas que son sus guaruras sin cerebro…

Jim suspiró; sabía que tenía que calmarse. Pestañeó un par de veces y ya no vio a Lily y a Snape, sino a Hermione y Malfoy.

"Me estoy volviendo loco… maldición" se dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

—Escucha imbécil, esto no se queda así. Cuando menos te lo esperes te voy a dar una paliza— dijo Jim, sonriendo… todavía lucía furioso, pero estaba más calmado.

—Uy, claro, McGonagall, te esperaré temblando —se carcajeó Malfoy, desafiante.

Hagrid intervino de nueva cuenta, esta vez dando datos de los _Threstal_. Los alumnos lo escucharon con cierto pesar, pero después de todo el espectáculo había acabado.

Harry se acercó a Jim McGonagall, quien le quedaba de espaldas. El hijo de los Pottere le susurró al joven:

—Sabes muy bien que se llama Hermione— susurró, de manera queda —¿Quién es Lily?

Jim encogió los hombros.

—¿Te digo la verdad? — explicó —… es el nombre de la chica que me gusta.

Harry retrocedió entonces. Sintió bochorno, como si le ardieran los cachetes.

--

Las cosas en Hogwarts definitivamente ya no eran las mismas en el quinto grado de Harry Potter. El colegio, en primera instancia, estaba lleno de sombras misteriosas que para los alumnos eran más temibles que los fantasmas. Eran pocos los que sabían que se trataba de la Orden del Fénix, por eso los alumnos cruzaban los pasillos presurosos, sin dejar de tener la sensación de que los seguían sus propias sombras.

Otro problema todavía más perturbador era la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, quien era una enviada del ministerio que a cada momento sacaba decretos injustos que ni siquiera eran aprobados por el Director.

El Ministerio estaba en la escuela, era como una sucursal. Poco a poco la profesora Umbridge, alias _Sapencia_, se iba adentrando en el control del colegio como una rana entrometida… lo peor del caso era que nadie podía hacer algo para evitarlo, ni siquiera las misteriosas sombras, ni siquiera la Orden del Fénix.

—Lean eso, chicos: 'El ministerio emprende la Reforma Educativa y nombra a Dolores Jane Umbridge, Primera Suma Inquisitora del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts'… — leyó Neville, desilusionado.

—¿Suma Inquisitora?, ¡Bah!, esa mujer me hace los mandados a mí — fanfarroneó Ron, totalmente ajeno a la seriedad del asunto. El joven pelirrojo iba muy ocupado mirando el palo nuevecito de su escoba.

—Ron, no seas _papanatas_, ¿no entiendes la gravedad del asunto? — reprendió Hermione.

—¿De qué?

—¡¿No entiendes que el poder de esa mujer se extiende cada vez más?!, no dudo que quiera quitarle el puesto al profesor Dumbledore.

—Ay, eso es imposible— dijo Neville —. Muchos magos y brujas no lo permitirían, entre ellos mi abuela.

—Pero el Ministerio es el que manda al final… —lamentó la chica Granger— ¿tú que opinas, Harry?

Harry había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo.

—¿Vale la pena opinar? — dijo de pronto, con pesar —. Al final pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

—Oye, Harry, no seas aguafiestas—dijo Ron.

—Si tanto interesa saber qué pasará, ¿por qué no le preguntan a sus amigos McGonagall qué opinan?

—Es que no están aquí—dijo Neville despistadamente.

—Oh, vamos Harry, no te pongas así. — dijo Hermione, un poco triste.

—Es la verdad— comentó Harry, fingiendo una sonrisa —, Ron, es hora de entrenar, ¿quieres apurarte?

—¡Bien! — gritó Hermione, molesta, Ron frunció el entrecejo — pues Neville y yo mejor nos vamos a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea de Astronomía.

Hermione Granger sujetó a Neville y lo arrastró tras ella.

—Que tengan buen entrenamiento— dijo Neville, confundido.

—… Y si quieres te saludo a Jim McGonagall — refutó Harry, irónico —, al fin y al cabo ya es parte del equipo.

Ron siguió frunciendo las cejas; cuando el _Niño-que-vivi_ observó el gesto, reclamó:

—¿Qué?

—Nada—dijo Ronald. "Harry… si tan sólo supieras…"

—Entonces vamos, se hace tarde.

—¿No tienes problema con tu castigo con _Sapencia_?

—Estoy absuelto, ¿no te fijaste que me porté bien hoy en clases? — mencionó Harry, Ron le asintió —… si faltaba hoy al entrenamiento, Angelina iba a degollarme.

Los dos amigos ya no dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron al campo de juego, en donde los miembros del equipo estaban haciendo un círculo y constantemente aplaudían.

'¡Fenomenal!' se oía que decían los gemelos Weasley, quienes eran los golpeadores del equipo.

'¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?' preguntó Angelina Johnson mientras Alicia aplaudía.

—Oigan, ¿qué pasa ahí? — interrogó Ron, curioso.

El círculo que formaban los jugadores se deshizo, para dar cabida a Harry y a Ron.

—¡Mira esto, Harry! ¡Tienes que decirle a Jim que te enseñe a hacerlo! — cuando Harry y Ron se adentraron junto a sus compañeros de equipo, vieron que en el centro del círculo al estilo de salero estaba Jim McGonagall, el nuevo cazador del equipo.

Harry observó al muchacho, quien de repente abrió su puño y dejó escapar una _snitch_ dorada.

La _snitch_ voló con rapidez y desapareció, pero tres segundos después James, con un movimiento espectacular, volvió a sujetar la pelotita.

—Lleva haciéndolo por diez minutos, ¡es sorprendente! — dijo Alicia, sonrojada.

Jim se despeinó el cabello y sonrió triunfante. Volteó hacia Harry, quien estaba sin expresión en el rostro.

James Potter se decepcionó un poco, ya que pensaba que con eso impresionaría a Harry, pero…

—¡Madre mía! — dijo el mismo James, mirando su reloj de arena —¡Hay que empezar de una buena vez, capitana!

—Tranquilos, que aparté el campo por varias horas, será un entrenamiento largo.

—Pues me temo que no… a las 8 tengo que ir con el idiota de Snape a cumplir mi castigo anual…

—Es verdad, el chico tiene un castigo por un largo año… es triste, George…

—Lo sé, Fred…

—¡Alguien nos ha superado! — lamentaron con risas divertidas los clones.

—Yo también debo ir con Snape— dijo Harry.

—¡Pero Harry! ¡Te rogué que no te castigaran! —regañó Angelina.

Harry encogió los hombros, se subió a su escoba.

—¡Ni a hablar! ¡Hay que aprovechar el tiempo! — dijo la capitana, con actitud obsesiva—, ¡este año seguro también ganaremos!, tenemos el mejor equipo, así que ¡a entrenar!

—¡Wood siempre presente! —se rió George, chocando la mano con su gemelo.

La primer práctica de Quidditch de padre e hijo había comenzado… eso lo tenía muy claro James.

--

—Vamos Tonks, sé que tú eres influyente… trata de convencer a McGonagall —rogó Sirius-joven, sujetando la túnica de su prima, quien lucía como una estudiante del colegio (ya que como era una aurora metamórfica, y estaba de incógnito en Hogwarts, podía disfrazarse de lo que fuera).

—Está bien, pequeño Sirius, pero no puedo asegurarte nada, ir a ese juicio está complicado, más si no tienen que ver con el caso…

—¡Claro que tenemos que ver en el juicio de mi YO FUTURO y Colagusano!

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero eso nadie lo sabe…

—¡Por favor Tonks, pídele a alguien que nos lleve!, sé que si nos dejas hablar con el tío Remus él nos ayudará.

—Oh, ojalá pudiera, pero Remus no está de guardia en el colegio, Dumbledore le dio otros encargos. Aquí nada más hacemos guardias Arabe… ¡Es decir, Madame Metamorfosis!, Kingsley, Fritz, los Weasley y yo.

—Te lo dejo de tarea, ¡después de todo soy tu primo mayor! — dijo Sirius con apariencia de Simus —y bueno, mejor me voy porque no quiero que nadie nos vea.

—Bahh, tú me enseñaste este pasadizo, el de la _Bruja Tuerta_… ¿Quién más podría saberlo?, además nadie sabe quien soy, estoy muy bien disfrazada.

—Bueno, hay un par de clones que saben todo sobre el colegio… parece que han seguido mis pasos, los muy dementes.

—¿Te refieres a Fred y George Weasley? — dijo Tonks con actitud soñadora — tan buenos muchachos que son esos dos… ¿no crees?

—Si tú dices... pero el problema es que no deben saber quien soy en realidad— dijo Sirius— aunque sería muy divertido, después de todo soy uno de los merodeadores.

--

Hermione sonrió con discreción al notar que Neville Longbotton se había quedado dormido mientras intentaba adivinar el nombre de los satélites de saturno; estaba recostado en la mesa, con la boca abierta y los brazos estirados.

La chica suspiró, indecisa, y después de dar un vistazo alrededor, sacó de su túnica el pergamino verde que esa mañana había analizado. Hermione Granger sabía que tenía qué hacer algo con respecto al pergamino, pero no sabía si mostrárselo a Harry o a James. "¿Y si es una trampa?" se preguntaba "Yo le quité este pergamino a Peter Pettigrew… y no debo olvidar que es un mortífago…". Sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que el objeto era algo más que una trampa, ¿y si era una clave para algo? ¿Y si el pergamino había venido del pasado?

Tenía el cerebro saturado, y para acabarla de amolar, aún seguía teniendo problemas con Harry porque éste estaba celoso de los Merodeadores.

—_Ptss_, hey, Hermione—oyó la chica, y al instante guardó el pergamino. Lo mejor era que primero lo siguiera estudiando ella, después de todo los demás tenían mucho trabajo con el _giratiempo_.

—Ahh, hola Remus, ¡es decir!, Rerius…

—Por lo menos ya no me dices profesor Lupin— sonrió Remus-chico, quien estaba extrañamente descolorido. —Oye, Hermione, ¿quieres un poco de esto?

—¿Chocolate?

—Sí, ya sabes, muchas golosinas me hacen bien.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Se acerca la luna llena!

—Falta un día, pero ya estoy algo decaído —explicó el joven, con calma.

—Todos estamos agotados en realidad— admitió Hermione.

—El _giratiempo_ nos está absorbiendo la vida… ¿cómo vas con tu parte?

—Simus, Jim y yo hemos encontrado muchos libros que nos ayudarán, estamos empezando con la elaboración, pero debemos hacerla con cuidado…

—Cierto, muy cierto— dijo Rerius, comiendo más chocolate. —¿De verdad no quieres chocolate?, ¡tantos desvelos nos dejarán sin energías!

—Oh, no gracias.

—Hey, ¿y qué le pasó a Longbotton?

—Está tomando una siesta, me parece —dijo Hermione, apuntando al chico rellenito de cabello castaño claro. — ¿Y qué tal van Ron y tú en la investigación?

—¡Ah, pues muy bien! —explicó Rerius — encontramos el objeto ideal para ser el _giratiempo_, de hecho está oculto en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Me da gusto…

—Bueno Hermi, me retiro, iré con Simus a averiguar cómo diablos iremos al juicio del tío Sirius. Nos veremos en dos horas en el lugar de siempre— se despidió Remus, abriendo un nuevo dulce.

—Claro, nos veremos… Oye, Rerius…

—¿Sí? — preguntó el joven al voltear.

—Cuando sea luna llena, no sería conveniente que… ustedes… hicieran lo de siempre…

Remus asintió, desganado, después de todo Hermione tenía razón al decir que no era conveniente que _Prongs_ y _Padfoot_ lo acompañaran esa noche.

--

Dos sonrisas.

Dos sonrisas muy parecidas.

Dos sonrisas muy parecidas eran las que tenían Harry Potter y Jim McGonagall.

Estaban sudados, pero felices. Cargaban las escobas con entusiasmo y reían a cada momento.

—Estupendo, sencillamente estupendo —dijo Jim, limpiándose el sudor y bebiendo una extraña sustancia para alargar el efecto de la poción de la metamorfosis por cierto que le había dicho a Potter que era una bebida para deportistas mágicos — Eres muy buen buscador, hemos tenido el mejor duelo de todos, Harry, ¿no lo crees?

—Fue bastante entretenido— sinceró Harry, recordando la práctica de Quidditch.

El entrenamiento había estado intenso porque contaban con poco tiempo. Se habían divertido. Al principio habían calentado y practicado en sus posiciones, pero los últimos minutos Angelina los había dado libres para que cada quien practicara lo que considerara prudente.

Jim había retado a Harry a buscar la _snitch_ y éste había aceptado inmediatamente por hacerle caso al honor y al orgullo que sentía hervir dentro de él.

Primero se la habían tomado en serio, pero después habían terminado jugando de buena gana, pues los dos eran veloces y ágiles, constantemente acorralaban a la pequeña pelotita dorada, como si fueran sus captores.

Habían hecho giros estupendos; más que competencia, Harry definía a Jim como el mejor jugador de Quiddicth con quien había hecho equipo.

—No puedo esperar al partido — admitió, olvidando todos sus problemas por un instante.

—Igual yo, aunque aún nos falta mejorar. Ron titubea mucho, me parece que se deja llevar por los nervios… y yo de cazador no soy tan bueno, me falta puntería.

—Mejoraremos. Como dice Angelina, somos el mejor equipo por ahora, echaremos de menos a Katie, pero tú la suples muy bien. —por primera vez Jim estaba viendo a Harry completo, libre y alegre.

—¿Te apasiona el Quidditch, no es así?

—Me fascina.

—A mí también me gusta. Es una lástima que tengamos que arruinar esta buena práctica con una visita a _Snivellus_, ¡qué horrible!

—En estos momentos ni Snape me pone de malas —aseguró Harry, doblando hacia la derecha. Iba a preguntar porqué Jim le decía _Snivellus_, pero se contuvo.

--

El despacho de Snape, hablando de manera global, era un sitio desagradable. Había estantes repletos de pociones que hedían más que el salón de Herbología y la misma mazmorra de Pociones. Jim McGonagall suspiró antes de entrar:

—Aspira el último aire límpido del día, ya que después de que Snape cierre la puerta, tu nariz quedará impregnada de olores desagradables hasta el día siguiente.

Harry tomó una bocanada del aire. Ambos jóvenes miraron cómo Snape los esperaba en el fondo de su despacho, sentado con desfachatez y actitud triunfadora.

—… parece estar viviendo un gran momento— susurró Harry, todavía alivianado tras la práctica de Quidditch.

—Sí, claro, tendrá el honor de torturarnos juntos… muy conmovedor, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió. Si Ron hubiera estado a su lado hubiera admitido que estaba algo temeroso de tomar clases de _Oclumancia_, pero a Jim no le tenía la suficiente confianza.

¿Y si Snape aún estaba del lado de Voldemort? ¿Y si en vez de ayudarlo le leía la mente y le decía todo a los mortífagos? ¿Qué tenía que ver la _Oclumancia_ con sus pesadillas?... había estado a punto de faltar a la cita que le había dado Severus Snape, pero se había encontrado a Madame Metamorfosis en un pasillo y ésta le había aconsejado ir, ya que 'Dumbledore siempre sabía porqué hacía las cosas'.

Así que ahí estaba él, con el casi peor de todos los docentes del colegio, a punto de tomar clases de algo que no comprendía.

—Qué conmovedor, ambos llegan tarde por… — miró su reloj— un minuto… impuntuales como siempre, ¿por qué no me extraña?... Cierren la puerta después de entrar.

—Sí, Snape, como quieras— James cerró la puerta sin poner atención al tono irónico y todo lo demás. Estaba contento, ¡por primera vez había interactuado con Harry de manera amena!, por fin había descubierto la manera de acercarse al chico.

—Bueno, ustedes ya saben por qué están aquí— mencionó Snape —. Tú, McGonagall, ve a realizar tu castigo, y no quiero verte distraído en la clase que le daré a Potter.

—¿No sería mejor que me liberaras por hoy, para no estorbar? — preguntó esperanzado el trillizo McGonagall, ya que quería ayudar más en el _giratiempo_… prácticamente Hermione y Sirius estaban haciendo todo por culpa de sus castigos diarios.

—En tus sueños, McGonagall— rió Snape —. Es más, deberías sentirte privilegiado, te gustará sentirte involucrado en el caso de Potter, ¿no es así?

—… maldito _Snivellus_— se quejó Jim, mascullando.

—En fin, Potter— se burló Snape, ignorando a Jim mientras el "trillizo" sacaba de un baúl una extraña bola de cristal y la sujetaba con gran esfuerzo. —, pasemos a lo relevante del asunto, algo que ya sabes, por supuesto: el Director, en su facultad de mandar, me ha pedido que te enseñe _Oclumancia_… aunque dudo que demuestres ser capaz en este arte, espero que al menos seas mejor que en Pociones.

Harry no contestó.

—¿Qué no te educaron bien, Potter?, ¿no te enseñaron a contestarle a tus superiores?

Jim injurió palabras inentendibles, Harry se enfureció y olvidó el Quidditch. Sin duda alguna los dos Potter estaban viviendo una experiencia única: ambos estaban encerrados a merced de Severus Snape.

—¡No se meta usted con mis padres! — rugió Harry, apretando los puños. A Jim le vibró el corazón.

—Entonces contesta, Potter, o harás que tu papacito se sienta desilusionado desde '_el_ _más all_.

—S

—Soy tu profesor, Potter, así que muestra el respeto debido.

—Sí, señor.

—Bueno, comencemos… como te iba diciendo (…) _bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla_ (…).

A Harry la explicación de Snape lo estaba confundiendo. Se sentía cansado, con hambre; para acabarla de amolar estaba en ese detestable lugar en contra de su voluntad. Le hubiera gustado tener a Hermione a su lado para que le explicara todo de manera más sencilla, pero por ahora tenía que resignarse… qué enfado poner atención, ¿por qué le importaba a Dumbledore la situación de las pesadilla? ¿Quién demonios le había dicho al Director que tenía pesadillas?

De todo el rollo que soltó Snape con su lengua de víbora, Harry logró capturar en su mente lo esencial: 1.-La _Oclumancia_ impedía que penetraran en tu mente; 2- la _Legerimancia_ era lo contrario a la _Oclumancia_; 3.- Voldemort quería leerle la mente con _legerimancia_ y él debía defenderse con la _oclumancia_ y 4.- Snape iba a usar _legerimancia_ en él para que aprendiera a defenderse…

—¡Pe-pero-o se-ñor! —objetó Harry —, aún no me ha dicho qué debo hacer.

—Saca tu varita, Potter, que vamos a iniciar.

—¡Deberías decirle al menos qué hacer! — gritó de repente Jim McGonagall, olvidando su castigo. En todo ese tiempo había estado escuchando atentamente la explicación de su peor enemigo —¡Es lo justo para Harry!

—Cállate, 10 puntos menos pare Gryffindor.

—¡Como si me importaran los puntos!

—Entonces cállate, o si no obligaré a Potter a hacer cosas peores y le diré a Dumbledore que aún sigues llamándome _Snivellus_. Concéntrate en tu castigo, McGonagall.

Jim se dio la vuelta muy confundido, de reojo seguía viendo. ¡Se sentía tan impotente estando ahí!

—Como iba diciendo, saca tu varita, Potter, voy a penetrar en tu mente.

Snape entonces cogió su varita mágica de la mesa de su despacho; sobre ella Harry notó que había una vasija de piedra con runas y símbolos, de inmediato el muchacho se dio cuenta de que era un _Pensadero_. ¿Un _Pensadero_? ¿Para qué quería Snape un _Pensadero_?; el profesor de Pociones levantó la varita, se la puso en la frente y comenzó a sacar hilos plateados de su cerebro, los cuales depositó en el _Pensadero_: eran sus recuerdos más odiados, los escondía para que Harry no los viera.

—Prepárate Potter, a ver que "TAN" grandioso eres… contaré hasta…

Sin embargo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del cubículo de Snape y de éste entró la detestable profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge.

—Profesor Snape, Oh — dijo con un tono cursi, como de admiración, al ver que había dos terribles estudiantes rebeldes junto al exigente profesor —… disculpe, ¿lo interrumpo?

—De hecho sí, profesora Umbridge— murmuró Snape, se notaba a leguas que a él tampoco le simpatizaba la _Sapencia_ —, estaba… imponiéndoles castigo a estos estudiantes…

—Estupendo, señor Profesor, siempre he pensado que a esta escuela le falta disciplina.

—Si no es… mucha molestia, profesora, ¿qué desea usted?

—Ya se habrá enterado de que soy la nueva Suma Inquisitora de la institución.

—Sí.

—Qué bueno, me da gusto entonces. Lo que sucede es que necesito mostrarle el decreto del Ministerio y explicarle las nuevas normas.

—En cuanto termine el castigo de Potter y McGonagall iré a buscarla.

—Me temo que no será cuando usted desee, profesor Snape, mi agenda dice que estos minutos están destinados a una breve entrevista… y estoy segura de que usted no se negaría a las órdenes del Ministerio.

—…

—Mire, seguramente Potter y el sobrino de la profesora McGonagall pueden esperar un poco, ¿o me equivoco?

—De acuerdo— dijo Snape, inconforme, pero no desafiante —.Ustedes dos, salgan de mi despacho y vuelvan en una hora para continuar los castigos.

Dolores Umbridge sonrió con expresión babosa, a Snape le dio un escalofrío, y con tal de que la obesa saliera de su sitio, tomó la delantera sin importarle las normas de caballeros.

Jim y Harry vieron que Snape se marchaba con la boca abierta.

—¡_Aleluya_! — dijo Jim, soltando la bola de cristal.

Estaba sudoroso, cansado.

Harry por su parte guardó su varita y se dio la vuelta.

—Da lo mismo, volveremos dentro de una hora.

—Es que _Snivellus_ es un imbécil, Harry, ¡nos ha dejado solos en sus despacho!, podríamos buscar la manera de hacerle daño.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Qué es esa cosa que está sobre la mesa, Harry?, ¿sabes qué son esos hilos de plata que Snape se sacó de la cabeza?

—Son sus pensamientos, Jim. Y lo que hay sobre el escritorio es un _Pensadero_.

—¡Un _Pensadero_!, recuerdo que mi padre me explicó sobre ellos. Según esto, los _Pensaderos_ sirven para guardar recuerdos… eso quiere decir que Snape guardó ahí sus "terribles secretos", ¿no sería estupendo ver?

A Harry le dio un escalofrío, porque había recordado la vez que se había asomado al pensadero de Dumbledore y había aparecido en el juicio de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—No lo sé…— dijo Harry, indeciso—, por cierto, ¿qué clase de castigo te impone Snape en esa bola de cristal?

—Digamos que en ella encierra cosas horribles y me las muestra, ¿curioso, verdad?

—¿Curioso?

—Me afecta, por eso sudo, pero ya estoy desarrollando tolerancia y la paso menos mal que antes. ¿Qué dices, Harry?, ¿damos un vistazo a los recuerdos de Snape?, ¡siempre he querido ver a través de un _Pensadero_!

Harry se sintió atraído por las luces plateadas que desprendía el pensadero. Antes de que pudiera razonar lo que estaba pasando, él y Jim estaban asomándose a la vasija de piedra, gris… estaban echando una mirada a los recuerdos prohibidos de Severus Snape.

--

**El contenido del pensadero era como un espejo de plata que se arremolinaba cuando observaban su contenido, entonces, dando vueltas, los hilos grises de pensamientos se volvían transparentes y permitían entrar a un mundo ajeno: a los recuerdos de alguien más.**

**James y Harry miraron, curiosos, luego, sin pensarlo mucho, hundieron la cabeza en el pensadero, casi al mismo tiempo.**

**James debió pensar en que se arriesgaba a ser descubierto.**

**Harry debió considerar el riesgo.**

**Pero al final de cuentas ambos tenían el mismo espíritu rebelde en la sangre.**

**Explorando los pensamientos de Severus Snape, ambos jóvenes aparecieron en el Gran Comedor, que en esos momentos, tenía la función de salón de clases. Había muchos jóvenes sentados en butacas, todos estaban concentrados… concentrados en una** **hoja.**

—No me lo puedo creer—**admitió Jim McGonagall (jeje, James), al notar que estaba en uno de los recuerdos de la infancia de Snivellus.**

**Ahí estaba él, ¡se estaba viendo!, y Sirius y Remus y Lily y todos.**

**Se llenó de pánico, de manera ansiosa se despeinó el cabello, el cual por suerte aún seguía como el del trillizo sobrino de la jefa de Gryffindor. El ambiente parecía ser flotante, marino, o al menos ajeno. Los colores lucían distorsionados, como en las fotos viejas de los _muggles_.**

**Harry había quedado estático, ansioso. Frente a él miró a un joven de nariz ganchuda y grasosa que reconoció de inmediato, se acercó un poco y se fijó que Snape estaba contestando un examen: un TIMO.**

**"Están poniéndonos los exámenes de los TIMOS… pero sin embargo aún… aún… aún yo no he tenido la oportunidad de vivir esto, porque el viaje del _giratiempo_ fue en febrero, no en estas fechas. ¡Madre mía!, qué cosas tan bizarras me pasan a mí, va a ser un milagro que salga librado de esto" pensó Jim.**

—… si… el profesor Snape está aquí… eso significa que…— tartamudeó Harry, conmovido.

—Sí, tus padres están aquí— **aseguró Jim, con nostalgia. A Harry lo invadió una sonrisa de timidez, no por las palabras de McGonagall, sino porque finalmente había detectado a su padre, ¡A James Potter!**

—Mi padre…— murmuró más para sí mismo que para Jim.

"¿Lo creerías?, técnicamente tienes a tu alcance a dos padres, el del recuerdo y yo" **caviló en su mente _Prongs_, de nuevo desarreglándose el cabello.**

**Harry estuvo largos minutos viendo a su padre contestar el examen. El James del recuerdo de Snape lucía despreocupado, y en vez de responder las cuestiones del TIMO, se la pasaba pintando iniciales por todo el cuadernillo, estaba distraído. Más atrás, Harry descubrió a Sirius con cara de enfado, también vio al profesor Lupin, y por último, vislumbró a Peter Pettigrew.**

—Harry— **musitó Jim, viendo cómo su hijo del futuro estaba anonadado al ver a los merodeadores **—Tenemos qué buscar la manera de salir de este recuerdo, ¡si _Snivellus_ nos ve estaremos fritos!

**El hijo de los Potter no contestó, sólo se fijó en que el aplicador del examen les había quitado la prueba a los jóvenes y los despedía: _'muy bien, pueden irse todos'._**

**Harry comenzó a caminar, Jim lo siguió con nervios, queriendo detener a su hijo. ¿Y si Harry oía algo prohibido? ¿Y si se daba cuenta?, ¡debía de salir de ahí!**

—¡Madre mía! — **rugi**** molesto** —¡he dicho que debemos de buscar la manera de regresar!

—Tendremos que esperar a que el recuerdo acabe— **mencionó Harry** —, Ven, sigamos a Snape.

—¡Pero a ti Snape te vale un coño!

—¡Pero mis padres están por aquí!, ¿no lo entiendes?, si Snape y ellos se siguen cruzando, podré por fin conocer a mis padres.

**Tras esas palabras, el chico trotó decidido hacia los merodeadores, los cuales a Dios gracias estaban dentro del campo de visión de su futuro y excéntrico profesor de pociones. Jim se cubrió el rostro y lo siguió, imaginando un trágico desenlace de todo eso.**

**Los veía y no se cansaba, no sólo eran su padre y sus amigos, eran los merodeadores… los cuatro parecían ser unidos en cierta manera. Harry carraspeó, exasperado, Jim no paraba de hablar, parecía que quería que el joven de ojos verdes no escuchara nada.**

—¡Cállate, no me dejas oír! — pidió Harry.

—¡Si no están diciendo nada interesante! —**aseguró James, temblando.**

**El-joven-que-vivió afinó el oído. Sólo había captado un par de frases acerca de las preguntas del examen que no había podido responder _Wormtail_ por inepto.**

_—De veras que eres estúpido, Peter—_ decía el James del recuerdo con desfachatez_ —, ¿cómo puede ser posible que no lo hayas respondido?, ¡te paseas una vez al mes con un hombre lobo!_

**Sirius y James habían entonado una sonora carcajada seguida por el mismo Peter, quien no había captado bien; Remus en cambio pidió silencio.**

—¡Tenemos qué regresar, Harry!

—¿A qué demonios le temes, Jim?

**Los amigos se habían sentado en unos árboles. Harry volvió a agradecer el que de nueva cuenta Snape estuviera cerca, ya que eso le permitió seguir pegado a su padre y los demás; Jim seguía moviéndose el cabello, cada vez que podía interrumpía y se entrometía para que Harry no viera más.**

_—Estoy aburrido—_ **había dicho James, presumiendo**_—… pero bueno, ya sé qué har_

"Dios… que no sea lo que estoy pensando**", pidió el James real.**

**El James de la visión entonces sacó una pequeña snitch dorada de su túnica y comenzó a presumir que era un experto manejándola. La soltaba, pero segundos después la atrapaba de manera fenomenal.**

"¡Diablos, ¿por qué siempre tengo qué hacer eso**?" lamentó el muchacho, el ritmo de su corazón estaba desolotado, alterado, aterrado.**

**Harry quedó paralizado. Su padre del recuerdo, frente a él, se _pavoneaba_ con la _snitch_, justo como…**

—¿Cómo es posible… —**Harry no pudo terminar de indagar, porque los aplausos incansables de Peter lo distrajeron.**

**Peter parecía idolatrar a su padre. Le dio un escalofrío. ¿no era algo irónico?, el mismo que ensalzaba a su padre iba a entregarlo a la muerte segura con Lord Voldemort.**

_—_Prongs_, guarda eso, sigo aburrido y eso no entretiene; además _Wormtail_ parece a punto de orinarse de la emoción._

_—Si te aburres mejor pónganse a estudiar._

_—Nah… _Moony_, ya me sé todo, ¿se te ocurre algo divertido para hacer, _Prongs

_—Claro _Padfoot_, por supuesto, mira nada más a quien tenemos ah_

**Harry y Jim miraron hacia el fondo del paisaje. Ahí, sentado en la hierba con papeles pegados en la nariz, Severus Snape estaba analizando su cuadernillo del examen; James y Sirius se pusieron de pie, Remus simplemente se concentró en su libro y Peter los siguió.**

**Fueron directo a Snape, pero no para molestarlo al estilo Malfoy, o para charlar (como Harry había pensado). En cuando los ojos negros de Severus miraron los castaños de James, ambos sacaron las varitas, levantándolas** **en actitud amenazante.**

_—¿__Reprobado otra vez, _Snivellus

"¿Snivellus?" **pensó Harry, quien también había seguido la acción de los jóvenes del recuerdo** "No lo puedo creer… Jim también le dice así, ¡Jim también juega con la Snitch y se descompone el cabello".

_—Seguro que s_ **había intervenido Sirius, sonriendo a sus anchas** —_tanta grasa en la cara le impide ver bien las respuestas._

**James también rió.**

_—¡__Expelliarmus! —_ **grit**** James, desarmando de manera ágil a su oponente** — _¡Impedimenta!_

**Los dos hechizos seguidos se apropiaron del debilucho y pálido cuerpo de Snape.**

**Harry sintió pena, ¿por qué hacía eso su padre?, ¿por qué atacaba a Snape así?, Jim notó horrorizado que el entrecejo de Harry se fruncía, ¡tenía que salir de ahí, se estaba complicando todo!**

_—¡__Par de abusivos, déjenlo en paz! —_ **había interrumpido la voz de una mujer.**

**A Harry, y también a Jim, se les rompió el corazón.**

_—¡__Oh, rayos, es Lily! —_ **gimió Jim, despeinándose más el cabello todavía, parecía un león enjaulado.**

—¡Mi… mamá! — **dijo Harry segundos después, ya que aunque su corazón le había avisado, había tenido que ver que se trataba de ella, de su madre.**

**Lily era bajita, con el cabello rojizo, ondulante; tenía los ojos de Harry, verdes, grandes, brillantes.**

_—Ah, Hola, Evans—_ **saludó el James del recuerdo, con un tono de voz seductor** — _¿Dando un paseo después del TIMO?_

_—¿__Por qué lo molestas?, ¡no estaba haciendo nada esta vez!_ — **reclamó la chica, quien seguramente tenía un fuerte sentido de justicia.**

_—Existe. Con que exista me estorba—_ **mencionó solemnemente el James del recuerdo.**

_—Lo dices sin tener la mínima conciencia de tus actos, ¡déjalo en paz!, eres igual que él al hacer esto._

_—Mira, hagamos esto: dejo a este imbécil en paz y accedes a salir conmigo._

_—Ni que estuviera loca. —_ **aseguró Lily.**

"Ay mamá, eso me doli" **se dijo Jim, tapándose la cara.**

—Siempre… creí que ellos…—**musitó Harry, callándose. Estaba muerto del coraje. Su padre le estaba pareciendo un perfecto imbécil (ahhh, pobre Jim, ¿ne?)**

_—¡__Madre mía!, ¿tienes qué ser tan drástica?...Ya, como sea. Que conste que quería divertirme, pero por tu petición dejaré a Snivellus en paz. ¿Oíste, pedazo de babosa chorreante?, si estás a salvo es gracias a ella._

**Snape jadeó, incorporándose. James aún no le había devuelto la varita, hacía malabares con ella.**

_—No… necesitaba q-que una s-sangre sucia-a como e-ella me… defendiera…_

_—¡__Cómo te atreves! —_ **había gritado el James del recuerdo, atacando a Snape sin pensársela.**

**La visión se había vuelto borrosa. En parte era porque Jim insistía en taparle la visión a Harry, pero posiblemente el recuerdo estaba finalizando. Las cosas habían subido de tono: James y Snape se habían lanzado de maldiciones, pero al final Lily había asegurado que odiaba a James y se había retirado furiosa. El recuerdo había terminado así: Sirius y James tenían a Snape flotando en calzoncillo, se burlaban de él… la gente alrededor reía, Wormtail aplaudía y Remus, a lo lejos, leía sin prestar atención de nada más.**

El recuerdo no estaba acabando; eso lo supieron Jim y Harry, puesto que la razón por la que todo se volvía borroso no era otra más que Severus Snape, quien los acababa de sacar del pensadero con la cara trastornada.

—**¿****Se divierten, par de bazofia?**

****

--

**F i n d e l a P r i m e r a P a r t e**

--

_Continuar_

--

**Notas 2.- ¡Fin de la primera parte!, jeje, tuve que cortarle aquí porque se estaba haciendo eterno el capítulo, aunque debo decir que lo más interesante está por pasar. En la siguiente parte del capítulo 12 sabrán qué pasará con el Pergamino Verde que tiene Hermione, por tanto, sabrán que será de Lily y Peter del pasado… además, sabrán porqué demonios este capítulo se titula en parte "Remus Libre"… y ¡Claro!, sabrán qué hace Snape con James y Harry después de sacarlos del pensadero. Se pondrá emocionante )**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que siempre tuve muchas ganas de escribir la última escena (desde que leí el libro 5), me pareció muy simpático que tanto James como Harry entraran a los recuerdos de Snape… también quería que James fuera parte del equipo de Quidditch, pero no quería dejar fuera a Ron… así que ya ven, casi mato a una de las cazadoras. ¡No se pierdan la parte dos!, por ahora creo que me despido, voy a pasar a contestar los reviews del capítulo 11… sé que debo los del cap 10, pero lo haré en la siguiente parte porque ando algo corta de tiempo… (como siempre).**

**Lamento mucho la espera de todos, de verdad que si tuviera más tiempo publicaría más aprisa, aún así muchas gracias por leer.**

**Contestación de Reviews**

AIOV.- aloha Champ-kun… pues ya ves que no tardé mucho y este estuvo muy largo y pasaron varias cosas, claro que lo bueno va en la siguiente parte, jeje, quería que todo quedara junto, aunque decidí separarlo por estética, las cosas muy extensas se me salen de control. Espero que todo por allá esté bien, me saludas a la familia, porfa, y de nueva cuenta espero que hayas tenido un muy feliz cumple.

jarlaxe-Bregan.- Esta vez no estuvo tan cortito y no tardé tanto. Espero haber mejorado este cap, ya ves, esta vez no me tardé seis meses, sólo uno y fracción, nn estoy mejorando, creo. Muchas gracias por leer, la siguiente parte no tardará mucho porque tengo gran parte escriba. Hasta pronto, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.

Tere Potter.- Gracias por leer mi fic!!, Cielos!, y te leíste los 11 de un jalón, ). De verdad espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, voy a tratar de ir mejorando conforme la trama avance. Vas a ver que los Merodeadores harán lo posible para cambiar la historia!, hasta pronto entonces, gracias otra vez por leer.

layla kyoyama.- Hola Layla, qué gusto recibir tu comentario… pues ya ves que sigo viva, aunque ya menos tardona. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo de transición, espero que este nuevo cap también te haya gustado, aquí ya pasaron más cosas y lo mejor está por acontecer… sobre la ED, pues me has dado una idea sobre ello, espero que pueda incluirla . Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, espero que te siga gustando. ¡Nos veremos, así que cuídate!

Gala Potter.- Hola!, aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, ¡claro que no abandonaré esta historia!, te lo prometo, muchas, pero muchas gracias por esperar mi cap y leerlo, me animas mucho. Sinceramente me apena tardar en actualizar, siempre se me viene el tiempo encima por culpa de los estudios, pero siempre trato de ir escarbando tiempo para seguirle con mis escritos, especialmente girahistoria, que es de mis consentidas. Y sobre si Sirius muere, pues más adelante verás que pasa, trataré de no ser trágica, adoro a Sirius… aunque ya ves que soy medio fatalista P, a la que sí le irá mal es a la rata, voy a hacerla añicos aunque sea lo último que haga, wjuajuajuajuaaaa ¬¬ (jeje, no me prestes atención, me puse loca). Gracias por leer, espero este cap te haya gustado.

Lynn Kadyarse.- Lynn, prometo solemnemente seguir con este fic y no actualizarlo ), muchas gracias por leerlo, lamento la tardanza en mis publicaciones, pero siempre carezco de tiempo. Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho. Saludos!!!

Rosemary Black.- Hola Rosemary, aquí de nuevo CieloCriss con otra publicación… esta vez tardé menos, como puedes ver, pero aún así sé que debo de ser más constante. Antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir a Girahistoria, a esta historia todavía le quedan muchos giros por dar, lo prometo. Pues ya ves, yo también pensé en lo que sentiría Sirius si se enterara de que muriera, por eso lo hice tener esa desagradable misión (soy algo perversa a veces), de cualquier manera tengo un plan para el lindo Padfoot, aunque trataré de que lo pase bien ). Te prometo que en adelante la historia se pondrá mejor.

Andy Yogima.-¡Andy!, qué gusto recibir tu comentario, espero que en todo este tiempo que estuve desaparecida hayas estado muy bien. Por fin pude publicar, sé que me he tardado mucho, pero te aseguro que no es por gusto propio, terminaré este fic aunque sea lo último que haga!... es como mi promesa de año nuevo: terminar el fic, aunque sabe cuando la cumpla P, de cualquier manera espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap, pero ya me lo dirás luego, ¿verdad?, cuídate mucho amiga, y suerte.

elena potter.- Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios Elena, me animaste mucho… sólo espero no decepcionarte con el desarrollo de mi historia, je, espero que no se me salga de control (debo admitir que me encanta escribir este fic, pero soy algo descuidada). No tardé mucho en este capítulo, porque generalmente tardo más, aún así prometo ser más constante. Gracias por leer mi fic y por tus comentarios!, Wowww, 4 horas en el PC?, thanks!... espero este capítulo también te haya gustado… muchos saludos.

bella-blackvad.- Hola , jeje, aquí de nuevo ando reportándome. Espero que este capítulo haya estado menos confuso, aunque este fic está algo complejo y por eso a veces se presta a confusiones… de cualquier manera espero que te haya gustado esta parte, prometo que todas las dudas que tengas se irán resolviendo conforme el fic avance… y sobre el pergamino verde, pues es el pergamino que apareció en el pasado de Lily y Peter, ese pergamino es mágico y es la clave para el desarrollo de mis historia, más adelante voy a explicar de dónde salió y para qué sirve o cuál es su rol en todo este enredoso asunto ... y sí, Sirius la pasó mal viendo su muerte, claro que si la viste puedes hacer algo para evitarla, ¿no?; espero que te haya gustado, ¡hasta pronto!

Dadaiiro.-Aloha mi amiga!, gracias por seguir la lectura, jeje, mínimo me regañas porque no puse a Remus libre aquí!, pero es que mejor quise partir en dos esta cosa porque se estaba alargando mucho… y bueno, no quiero apresurarme con Remus Libre ni con nada de lo demás, así que prefiero darle un espacio especial en la siguiente parte. Y sí, yo también espero que Peter no escape en el juicio, y sobretodo quiero que Remus sea el príncipe del Ministerios (no sería genial?), claro que miro muy algo, pero seguro que le reconocen haber cazado a la rata. Y no te preocupes, Ron hará buen uso de su rol en mi fic, a mí tampoco me gusta que lo hagan menos, tan buen chico que es. Sobre el pergamino verde y todo lo que se le parezca, lo sabrás en la siguiente parte, también veremos qué rollo con Remus y Sirius Adultos, no creas que me he olvidado de ellos. Amiga, gracias por tu apoyo, gracias a ti este fic se creó y ha seguido. Cuídate y nos vemos (todos los días, ne?).

Nariko.- Hola!, muchas gracias por haberte leído TOOOOODO mi fic, debió ser un maratón porque está largo. Así como me dijiste que te gustó el capi 11, espero que el 12 también te haya gustado. Yo también pienso que los merodeadores merecen un mejor mundo, a excepción de Peter, aunque si Peter se corrige desde el fondo puede que los "semi-perdone". Te prometo que la historia irá mejorando poco a poco, gracias por leer y esperaré ansiosa tu comentario.

Alais Aladriel.- ¡hola Alais!, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me subieron el ánimo a como no tienes idea… digamos que fueron como una inyección de inspiración para mi pobre mente saturada. Tienes razón al decir que el pasado capítulo fue el preludio para todo lo que se desencadenará a partir de este capítulo, el cual espero haya estado intenso… prometo que la intensidad será todavía mayor ). Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, como viste aún sigo metiendo escenas del libro 5 para reforzar la trama… creo que esta vez se ve algo forzado, pero era necesario que lo hiciera para que así se me acortaran tantas cosas que tengo planeadas. Harry sigue en las sombras pero poco a poco va aflorando a la realidad, pienso que le he dado suficientes pistas para que descubra algunas cosillas. Y sobre Lily y Peter, pues ellos muy pronto harán su aparición, te lo prometo, y también seguirán realizando su rol especial. Gracias por tus ánimos, espero te haya gustado… y para seguirle con la tradición, esperaré ansiosa tu comentario.

Lain Dark Black.- Gracias por seguir mi fic… en cuanto a si Sirius muere, pues no te preocupes, algo pasará con Sirius y trataré de que no sea algo muy malo, después de todo adoro a Padfoot y no me gusta verlo sufrir. En cuanto a la pareja, pues ya he dado pistas sobre ella y espero las hayas notado, aún así esta historia puede dar muchos giros D qué bueno que te gustó el cap 11, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, ¡espero tu comentario!, Thanks!

mune-potter.- Gracias por leerte TOOOODO mi fic de un jalón, te agradezco el esfuerzo y me ha dado mucho gusto que te entretuviera y agradara, es todo un honor. Ojalá y te haya gustado lo que pasó en esta parte, pero ya me lo dirás en un comentario, ¿verdad?, bueno, por ahora me despido, ¡hasta pronto y otra vez gracias!

Melissa-yueirishu.- Aloha Melissa, gracias por leer el capi, me dado mucho gusto que te haya gustado. ¿Y qué te pareció este?, ojalá y también haya sido de tu agrado. Prometo que de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán más emocionantes y tardaré menos en actualizar. ¡Gracias y espero tu comentario!

ePSS.- Hola, pues finalmente publiqué. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios… eso sí, créeme que si tardo en actualizar no es por gusto propio, siempre se me atraviesan cosas… de cualquier manera aquí va un nuevo cap, espero que te haya gustado, pero ya me lo dirás en un comentarios. ¡hasta pronto!

Noodle-TK.- ¡Holaaa!, gracias por seguir pendiente de mi fic, me animas mucho… jeje, sí, el pasado capi fue un intermedio pero aquí ya inició la función!, así que espero que te haya gustado. Como ves Ron ya sabe todo, y decidió ayudar a los merodeadores porque es un chico muy lindo, y sobre si Sirius atraviesa el velo, pues temo que para saber tendrás que esperar. ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo!, trataré de no tardar tanto.

Y A todos los que leyeron pero no dejaron comentario, gracias!!!! (Hikari Takaishi Y., gracias por tu comentario vía chat, amiga), también gracias a los que me mandaron e-mails.

Hasta luego!

Se despide, CieloCriss


	13. Parte dos: El Pensadero, Remus Libre y e...

**Notas1.-**** ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!, en este 2005 les envío mis mejores deseos para que realicen las metas que se propongan. Y bueno, ya entrando a lo del fic, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Girahistoria; sé que otra vez ha pasado tiempo desde que publiqué, pero no tanto como la vez pasada (creo); a lo lectores que todavía se acuerdan de este fic, les agradezco que sigan pendiente de él, este nuevo capítulo es muy importante para el llegar al clímax del fic, de hecho, con este "episodio" comienza lo que es la cuenta regresiva. Van a pasar muchas cosas de aquí en adelante, así que esperen mucha acción, algo de drama, hasta un poquito de romance. Esta parte dos del cap 12, la dedico a mi amiga Hikari TY, por sus constantes ánimos, a Dadaiiro (por Remus Libre), a AIOV y, por supuesto, a todos los lectores que me han apoyado con este proyecto (desde ahorita les digo que no se van a librar de mí, uno de mis propósitos es terminar Girahistoria). **

**Resumen_: En el capítulo anterior Hermione descubrió el pergamino verde –donde viajan Lily y Peter- y se puso a investigarlo; ella, Ron y los merodeadores estuvieron trabajando en la elaboración de un _giratiempo_ capaz de cambiar la historia. Harry, por su parte, ensayó Quidditch con _Prongs_ y Ron y tomó clases de Oclumancia con Snape, y fue ahí cuando él y Jim (o sea, James), se asomaron al pensadero de Snape y vieron el peor recuerdo de éste (que involucraba el recuerdo que sale en el libro 5)… justo en ese momento, Snape los descubrió. ¿Qué sucederá con ellos? ¿Qué hará Hermione con el Pergamino Verde?, ¿Harry descubrirá a los merodeadores?_**

_Aclaración: Los libros de la saga de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro._

**Bueno, sin más qué agregar, los dejo con la lectura.**

**--**

**Fanfiction: Harry Potter**

**_girahistoria_**

Por CieloCriss

**El Pensadero, Remus libre y el Secreto del Pergamino Verde**

**--**

**_-«Más grande y más terri­ble que nunca.»_**(Fragmento de la predicción de la profesora Trelawney en Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban).

**--**

**--**

**S e g u n d a P a r t e**

**--**

**L**os latidos del corazón, prácticamente, se habían convertido en un maremoto de migraña que no dejaba de fregar la mente de Harry, quien sentía que le faltaba aire por la fuerza con la que el profesor Severus Snape le apretaba la muñeca de su mano derecha. Verle la cara así de esquizofrénica, con los ojos chorreantes de hilos escarlatas, con la nariz sudorosa –y con el moco de fuera- era casi más atemorizante que mirar a un Voldemort renacido. El profesor de Pociones estaba poseído por una furia sin igual, que lo dejaba sin aliento… sin aliento.

Y la mente nublada, eso sí, de otro modo no tenía chiste. La percepción nublada sin saber qué contestar.

**—¿****Se divierten, par de bazofia? —** había sido el primer grito de terror que había vomitado Snape, cuando había descubierto a Jim McGonagall y a Harry Potter husmeando en su _Pensadero_. Ante tal panorama, las perspectivas de los muchachos no eran una situación complicada, sino funesta; no era mala suerte, era una fatalidad.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Jim McGonagall, tratando de zafarse. A él lo tenían sujeto de la otra mano, con aún más fuerza, quizá era más odio.

Snape incrustó sus uñas descuidadas en los jóvenes. Harry estaba callado, sin saber cómo decir que lo sentía.

—¡Te aprovechas de que eres adulto, pero tienes la misma mente podrida de cuando eras un crío grasiento! — desafió Jim, con una locura insana, igual de hirviente que la cara del profesor.

Severus entonces soltó a Harry, con ambas manos sujetó a Jim McGonagall de la túnica.

—¡Ya estarás contento! ¡Lograste tu cometido! ¡Debes estar feliz, mostrándoselo a él, ¿no es así?, ¡Después de todo Harry Potter es como tú!

—¡Señor, nosotros no queríamos!... — soltó Harry, con voz temblorosa.

—Bonito retrato de tu padre, ¿no es así, Potter? —siseó Snape, sin soltar a Jim.

—¡No!... ¡escuche, nosotros…!

—¡Cállate Potter! ¡Cállense los dos!

—¡Suél-ta-me! — dijo Jim, forcejeando.

Snape lo empujó con fuerza hacia una estantería, en la cuál el trillizo se estampó con violencia hasta caer en el suelo.

—¡Largo de mi vista, basuras putrefactas! ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de que se pudran en el infierno!

—Pero, Seño…

—¡Fuera de aquí, Potter! ¡Búscate a otro que le des lástima con tu cicatriz ridícula para que te dé clases de Legerimancia!

Sin poder encontrar argumentos para defenderse, Snape zarandeó a Harry hasta sacarlo del despacho de Pociones. Harry estaba tan aturdido, que estando afuera de la oficina se quedó en silencio unos minutos, con el cuerpo en bloqueo y lleno de migraña. Los gritos que se daban Snape y Jim McGonagall los oía como si estuviera viajando en un _Traslador_.

Trató de recuperar la compostura, se ajustó los anteojos y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo en ese momento, James, conocido como Jim, salió disparado de la oficina de Snape por un hechizo de color azul que lo volvió a estampar, pero esta vez en uno de los pilares.

—¡Diablos! — gritó _Prongs_, sacudiéndose la túnica —, este imbécil…

Jim McGonagall hizo el gesto de querer acomodarse las gafas, luego descubrió que estando disfrazado con la metamorfosis no tenía miopía. Estaba jadeante. Al levantar la mirada se topó con el par de ojos de Harry, verdes y profundos, como los de Lily.

Fue ahí cuando el joven pionero del tiempo, se paralizó.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? — preguntó con una sonrisa enorme, irónica y fina, como de villano.

—¿Te estás riendo, Jim?

—Ah, sí, es que Snape estaba tan encabronado que me ha dicho que me deslinda del castigo con tal de no verme más; ¡además fue muy divertido! — dijo Jim, en parte mintiendo: ver a _Snivellus_ histérico por la humillación a lo mejor había sido interesante, pero el recuerdo en sí no hablaba muy bien de James Potter.

—Da lo mismo… —mencionó Harry, con actitud cansada. Su mente se estaba despejando un poco, y sin quererlo, casi de manera inconsciente, había comenzado a ligar hechos.

—¿De qué te preocupas? ¿Es por las clases que te iba a dar ese papanatas grasiento?, mira, si le dices a Remus Lupin, seguro que te enseña mejor que Snape. — mencionó Jim.

Harry no contestó, metió las manos en los bolsillos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del despacho de Severus. Tenía la expresión meditabunda, decepcionada. Jim frunció las cejas, de él se desprendió un fluido que lo llenó de vértigo.

—¡Espérate! ¡¿Por qué me dejas con la palabra en la boca?!

Trotó hasta alcanzar a Harry, se puso frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

La mirada de James era una mezcla de burla y miedo; la de Harry estaba tensa.

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! Quiero saber qué te pasa, ¿por qué dejas que Snape te deje temblando?

—¡¿No lo entiendes, imbécil!?, a mí ningún Snape me deja temblando.

—¡Entonces dame una razón que explique porqué no me contestas!

—¿Tendría que responderte?, no lo comprendes, además no eres mi amigo. — Harry apretó los puños, ¿qué se creía el tal McGonagall?, ¿por qué quería acercarse a él?; Trató de calmar sus sentimientos de repugnancia, Jim no le caía mal. Harry aflojó el cuerpo, los ojos de Jim (o sea James) estuvieron haciéndole frente como si estuvieran en un campo de Quidditch.

—Se trata de mi padre… — admitió Harry, vencido por la mirada de _Prongs_.

—¿J…James… Potter?

—Todo este tiempo, cuando hablaban de que me parecía a él, me sentía orgulloso— Harry susurró levemente, con las mejillas encendidas. — pero la realidad es muy diferente, mi padre era un… ¡_Argg_!, un presumido que sólo quería hacerse notar, ¡mi madre lo odiaba!... no sé cómo se casaron, ¡ya no sé nada!

—¡Oh, Madre mía! ¡Es por culpa del _Pensadero_!, ¿no? — dijo Jim, desparpajándose el cabello como su auténtico yo — Deberías mandar al demonio ese estúpido recuerdo, tu padre y sus amigos debieron tener sus razones para tratar así a Snape, ¡_Snivellus_ es una porquería grasienta que repugna con sólo verlo!, Tu… papá, sólo estaba vengándose, no le des importancia.

La expresión de Harry volvió a hacerse dura, se mordió los labios; le retumbó todo el cuerpo.

—Jim McGonagall, ¿quién eres tú?

Jim retrocedió un paso, extrañado, Harry lo siguió, de modo que quedaron a la misma distancia. Por un momento se callaron las voces, a lo lejos se oían las goteras que caían por el castillo debido a la lluvia que acababa de presentarse afuera de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — inquirió Jim, tratando de verse normal… de nuevo se movió el pelo.

—¡¿Por qué te despeinas, para hacerte notar?! ¡¿Por qué Snape te odia más que a mí?! ¡¿Por qué juegas con la snitch del mismo modo que él?!

—Mira, mejor después hablamos, cuando te… tranquilices; ¡_Bah_!, ¿Que juego del mismo modo con la snitch que él? ¿Qué quién?

—¡Que mi padre!

—¿Tu padre?, ¡Madre mía, eres un paranoico!, ¿qué demonios tengo qué ver yo con tu padre?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber.

—Harry Potter, ¿qué sabes tú de tu padre?, ¡no seas ridículo! — dijo James, temblando, con los ojos en medias lágrimas. — ¡Tú lo desprecias por lo que viste hoy!, y tal vez tengas razón, ¡tal vez sea un estúpido presumido y Lily lo odie!... ¡Pero que no se te olvide que tus padres están muertos… ¡¡Muertos por protegerte!!, y lo único que veo es que eres infeliz y te quedas estancado en tu infelicidad, ¿y crees que eso los hace felices a ellos?, ¡_Carajo_!, ¡nunca debí ver ese asqueroso _Pensadero_ lleno de grasa!

James se alejó del pasillo a toda velocidad, con la voz quebrada, distorsionada por un dolor que le salió del alma. No sólo su hijo ignoraba su existencia, no sólo estaba muerto, no sólo estaba perdido en un futuro deprimente en donde no existía… ahora su hijo despreciaba una figura paterna de la que ambos (Harry y él) habían estado orgullosos. Sí, James sabía que le gustaba divertirse a costa de los Slytherin, que a veces jugaban sucio y se odiaban, ¡pero ahora todo era diferente!, por alguna razón, esas cosas ya no eran divertidas.

--

Harry salió del castillo sin importarle la lluvia y la noche. Caminó por la floresta amarillenta de otoño hasta llegar al sitio que buscaba. Había un árbol grande, viejo, no muy magnífico pero tampoco mediocre; Harry sabía que el árbol era de esos que florecían mucho en primavera, ya que daban una sombra amplia y acogedora. Atrás estaba el lago del calamar gigante… en su mente, por el contrario, estaba el recuerdo del _Pensadero_ de Snape flotándole como moscarrón.

Había sido en ése árbol. Ahí, justo en donde él estaba sentado, su padre se pavoneaba con la snitch, Remus leía, Sirius se quejaba y Peter hablaba en gimoteos de gloria… gloria para su padre. Quería hablar con su padrino, pero no aún no tenía idea de cómo contactarlo, de hecho, Harry sacudió la cabeza al recordar que el juicio de Sirius Black estaba a punto de acontecer "Si contacto con _Hocicos,_ y soy descubierto, encarcelarían de nuevo a Sirius sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse".

Por otra parte, lo más perturbador del asunto para Harry, no era el peor recuerdo de Snape, ni las consecuencias y represalias del caso, lo que lo tenía acongojado en demasía, era su discusión con Jim McGonagall; las últimas palabras que el chico le había dicho, parecían venir directas de los espectros de sus padres, que habían salido de la varita de Voldemort durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando murió Cedric. Era como si a través de ese joven lo estuvieran regañando sus papá, pero claro ¡eso era una idiotez!, sus progenitores estaban refundidos en sus tumbas, y él ahí, como carnada de Voldemort, sin esperanza alguna; ¿cómo se atrevía Jim a hablarle de ese modo?

—¡No pedí nada de esto! — le gritó al Bosque Prohibido, como si fuera su interlocutor— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jim estaba llorando?, ¡¿por qué juega de ese modo con la snitch?!... es como si viera su reflejo, ¡reverenda estupidez!, Jim tiene razón, ¿qué sé yo de mis padres?, ¡nada! ¡Están muertos!

--

James entró a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, estaba tan desganado que ni cerró la puerta. Traía la cara colorada, los ojos caídos y las manos en el cabello.

—Cierra la puerta, _Prongs_ — pidió _Padfoot_, mientras comía un chocolate que le había robado a _Moony_.

El joven obedeció, emparejó la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama. La habitación se llenó de silencio. James no había protestado por el desorden y la suciedad que había en el sitio –cosa que siempre le molestaba-; Rerius y Simus dejaron de comer, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¡Hey _Prongs_!, ¿qué tal el ensayo de Quidditch? — preguntó Remus-chico.

—¿Qué tal juega Harry? — agregó Simus (Sirius).

James no contestó, se quedó callado por largos minutos, hasta qué…

—¡A ver a ver!, no estés de payaso _Prongs_, ¡di de una vez qué es lo que te pasa! —mandó Sirius-joven, indignado.

—… Remus, Sirius. Está decidido, ya no haremos nada para cambiar este asqueroso presente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Me vale _verga_ que esto cambie o no! ¡No me importa!, no quiero estar vivo, no me interesa nada.

—¡_Prongs_, no seas irracional! — regañó Remus —, esto es lo que tú deseas; ¿no es así?, sé que quieres vivir.

—¡No me importa!

—Seguro que peleaste con Harry, sucede lo mismo que con Lily, ¿no Remus?!, ellos te voltean el mundo.

—Harry y Lily tienen razón, soy un presumido que se pavonea, ¡y ustedes nunca me dijeron nada!

—¿Qué te pavoneas?, _bahh_, sólo nos divertimos.

—Harry desprecia a su padre, porque sabe cómo era él… — James hubiera querido decir 'me desprecia por lo que vio de mí en ese recuerdo, y yo no me arrepiento de esa remembranza, así qué, ¿valdría la pena vivir para enemistarme con mi hijo?, ¿quién era en realidad él?'

—Harry no te desprecia, ¡todo lo contrario! — dijo Sirius-joven— todo esto del _giratiempo_ nos tiene descontrolados, necesitamos divertirnos… vamos _Prongs_, arriba esos ánimos, ¡estamos a punto de lograrlo!, no te eches para atrás por un detallito. ¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitas, _compadre_?, ¡diversión!

—Pero _Padfoot_, quizá no sea conveniente que lo hagamos esta vez…

—_Moony_, no seas aguafiestas, ¡merecemos un descansito!

—¿A qué te refieres, demente? — preguntó _Prongs_.

—Camarada, ¿te olvidas del calendario?, ¡mira qué genial resplandece el día de hoy nuestra amiga!

—¡Luna llena!

--

—Definitivamente Hermione, eres brillante pero temible— mencionó Ron, con una sonrisa tierna.

—Ron, búscate otra frase ¿Quieres?

—¡Pero si es la verdad!

—Bueno, en realidad la idea me llegó de la cabeza desde hace mucho, pero con todo el trabajo que hemos tenido no la había llevado a cabo — admitió la chica Granger; ella y Ron regresaban del Gran Comedor después de una tranquila merienda. —¿Qué tal la práctica de Quidditch?

A Ronald se le pusieron las orejas rojas.

—... regular, supongo que me irá bien. Harry y James juegan muy bien juntos.

—_Oh_, esto estaría estupendo, ¿no crees, Ron?; si Harry y Jim se hiciera amigos las cosas se nos facilitarían muchísimo… la verdad, no me gusta que Harry crea que lo hemos desplazado por los merodeadores, ahora hasta me es difícil charlar con él.

—Ahhhh, Harry es un testarudo— bostezó Ron, melancólico —. A lo mejor luego se le pasa ese mal humor.

—¿Sabes, Ron?, pienso que Harry…

—¿Mhh?

—Olvídalo.

—No no, dime Hermione.

—¡Es que todo es tan complicado! — admitió la chica, entrando a la Sala Común de Gryffindor —, todo pasa al mismo tiempo y no sé a qué darle más importancia.

—¿De qué hablas?

La prefecta sacó de su túnica un pergamino verde y se lo mostró a Ron.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un pergamino mágico Ron, se lo quité a _Wormtail_ hace un mes.

—¿¡Qué dices?!

—¡_SHHH_!, nadie lo sabe, sólo tú… hoy pasé parte de la tarde estudiándolo, pero temo que ni en la sección prohibida hay material que hable de pergaminos embrujados.

—¿Sabes?, luce como el mapa del merodeador.

—Tiene una magia similar pero más poderosa, ¡la verdad es que no sé qué hacer!... primero pensé en dárselo al Profesor Dumbledore, pero algo me dice que no es lo correcto… otra opción sería mostrárselo a Harry…

—Pero Hermione, si se lo quitaste a _Scabbers_ sería peligroso, de hecho, tú no debes tenerlo contigo.

—No es un pergamino con magia negra, ¿y sabes qué hay adentro?

—¿Qué?

—¡Hay espectros!, y los espectros son los padres de Harry.

Ron se acomodó la mano en la barbilla, confundido. Se habían sentado en uno de los sofás que estaban en la sala común, justo el de enfrente de la chimenea. En esos momentos, Ron quiso abrir la boca para ayudar a su amiga, pero no había mucho qué decir, sólo podía sacar conjeturas inciertas; a pesar de ello, mientras especulaba, Ron se mostró animado, porque se sentía parte de un secreto, parte de algo que lo haría ser él mismo y no uno de sus hermanos.

—Hermione, ¿no has pensado en que el pergamino tenga relación con el viaje que hicieron los merodeadores a nuestro presente?

—Sí, pensé que a lo mejor venía del pasado…

—¿Por qué no me lo muestras?

—¡¿Estás loco?!, no sería seguro, alguien podría verlo… te lo mostraré mañana, en el sitio que _Dobby_ nos prestó para nuestro plan.

—Mhh, ya qué… supongo que puedo ser un chico paciente.

—De hecho Ron, creo que has madurado… claro, has madurado en casi todo, porque todavía te enojas cuando Víktor y yo nos escribimos.

—Sin comentarios.

Hermione se guardó el pergamino en la túnica, se puso de pie y comenzó a deambular por la calurosa sala común. Ron se sacudió el cuerpo al notar que su amiga estaba actuando igual que cuando había un examen cercano muy difícil: Hermione Granger siempre caminaba agitando las manos, movía la boca para rememorar todos los hechizos y las preguntas; simplemente así era ella. Ron entendió que para Hermione los problemas eran exámenes… para él, los problemas eran eso: problemas.

—Mira, Harry no tarda en llegar — dijo él, poniéndose de pie—Lo mejor será que vaya a cumplir con mi parte de tu nuevo plan para animar a Harry… de paso llego con _Dobby_ y le pido que me lleve a ese cuarto que nos ofreció.

—_Oh_, gracias Ron— dijo Hermione, parando en súbito mientras de su bolso sacaba una prenda de estambre algo grotesca y de mal gusto—, y ya que vas con _Dobby_, ¿podrías darle este obsequio de mi parte?

—¿Qué clase de calcetín es ese? ¿No se supone que se regalan por par?

—¡No seas ridículo!, es un GORRO, Ron, no un calcetín, ¡cómo eres de insensible!

—Ya, ya, calmada (¢??) no te lo tomes tan apecho— dijo Ron, recibiendo la prenda en sus manos "Definitivamente Hermione no está hecha para las manualidades, debería aprender de mi madre".

Ronald salió de la Sala Común con serenidad en el andar, Hermione sonrió agradecida, pues se notaba a leguas que a Ron le había caído súper bien la influencia de los merodeadores, especialmente la de Remus. Ron se sentía útil, desinhibido; después de todo el pelirrojo tenía su manera de ser, no tenía que ser la sombra de nadie.

--

Privet Drive era un lugar tan _muggleperfecto_, pues hasta con las nubes a punto de estallar en tormenta, los vecinos muggles vislumbraban un falso sol caliente con un espíritu que los magos llamaban estupidez y exageración. El profesor Remus Lupin detectaba ese ambiente de apariencias mientras caminaba por un parque del barrio. Traía consigo un par de maletas parchadas y polvorientas, que los muggles que circulaban por ahí no aprobaban con la mirada; Remus suspiró con cansancio, sólo deseaba llegar a la casa de Arabella Figg sin que un policía lo detuviera por tener el aspecto de un vagabundo miserable.

Por breves instantes el licántropo se detuvo en el número 4; por la ventanilla miró una larga figura que se escondía tras las persianas; era Petunia Dursley, la hermana de Lily, la tía de Harry. Sin analizar mucho el extraño vértigo que sintió, probablemente del enojo, Remus siguió caminando hasta la casa de _Madame Metamorfosis_ y se introdujo en ella después de dar la clave indicada.

—¿Y bien, Lupin? ¡¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar!?, se supone que tu misión acababa hace dos días — masculló _Madame Metamorfosis_, disfrazada de la patética viejecita que jugaba a ser la niñera aburrida del pobre _niño-que-vivió_.

—A mí también me alegra verte, Arabella, hace un buen día hoy— dijo Remus, dejándose caer en el sillón forrado de plástico que estaba en el lobby.

—Está bien, está bien… lo siento, Remus, pero estábamos preocupados. —dijo Arabella, sentándose al lado del Lupin-adulto — ¿Cómo va todo?

—Me temo que por ahora no hay gran peligro en el Ministerio, Arthur y Kingsley son un gran apoyo; ellos y sus subordinados están haciéndose cargo de la profecía. — Remus se quitó el sombrero remendado, se acomodó la barba y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos cansadas, callosas —… la casa de Sirius fue destruida, los mortífagos la encontraron ayer, cuando terminé los asuntos…

—¿Y cómo pudiste salir ileso? — preguntó Arabella —¡Dios, sabía que ese horrendo lugar no era seguro, menos mal que el cuartel de la Orden se trasladó a mi casa! ¡Menos mal que Sirius está a salvo!

—El elfo doméstico de Sirius, Kreacher, le informó a Narcisa Malfoy el domicilio…

—¡No es posible!

—Los elfos domésticos son fieles a sus amos, sí; pero tú sabes que esa criatura y Sirius se odian, es normal que el desdichado haya ido a casa de los Malfoy, después de todo Narcisa también, en cierta medida, es su ama por ser una Black.

—Maldito Kreacher…

—Las cosas van bien a pesar de ello.

—Remus, ¿qué ha pasado con Pettigrew?

—Lo tengo muy bien escondido, en Gringotts, Bill Weasley ha hablado con los duendes y ellos han accedido a encerrarlo mientras empieza el juicio. Hice que Pettigrew tomara de la poción de la verdad y escribiera con su puño y letra su declaración, la cuál mandé al Ministerio… también mandé un pergamino de parte de Sirius, para que todo quede listo para el juicio.

—Ay Remus, eres estupendo, ¡todo va bien gracias a ti!, te traeré un poco de té y el álbum de fotos de mis gatos para que descanses.

—Ahh, como digas… por cierto, Arabella, ¿qué tal va Sirius?

—Un poco mejor, ¡juraría que su aversión a los gatos está cambiando!

Arabella Figg corrió hacia la cocina, cinco minutos después regresó con una charola de té y una jaula tapada con una tela morada.

—Gracias por el té. — dijo Remus, observando con curiosidad el jaula —Eh, Arabella… ¿no me digas qué…?

_Madame Metamorfosis_ sonrió de manera perversa y le quitó la tela a la jaula.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! — exclamó Remus, sorprendido — ¿Sirius?

Adentro de la pequeña prisión había un gato negro de aspecto elegante que parecía tener rostro de indignación. Los ojos del felino tenían la esencia de un can, y era intensos, grisáceos…

El felino alzó la cabeza peluda, vio a Lupin y corrió hacia las celdas, en donde empezó a arañar con frenesí.

—¡Uy, pero qué escandaloso animal! — gritó Figg, golpeando con su bastón al pobre gato y tapando la jaula. —¿Ves por qué lo tengo encerrado, Remus?, porque seguro que el inconsciente se escapa para matar a _Wormtail_ él solo… ¡totalmente irracional! ¿No crees?

El profesor Lupin asintió con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, de repente el pobre había sentido que con la edad, Arabella Figg había aumentado su perversidad, siempre presente desde que era una cría.

—La mezcla de la metamorfosis es perfecta, nadie pensaría que este gato malhumorado es Sirius.

—Sí, me quedó muy bien ¿Verdad?, mezclar el ADN de un animago perro y un gato ordinario fue complicado, pero el resultado fue sublime, ¡deberías de ver qué bien se ve el _señor Paws_ de perro… claro que ni a él ni a _Padfoot_ les gustó el cambio, pero es por la seguridad de ese menso.

—_Errr_, claro que sí, Arabella.

—¡Dime _Madame Metamorfosis_, Remus!

Lupin tragó saliva un poco exasperado. Arabella se retiró a la cocina para arrojar la jaula en su comedor, luego regresó adonde Remus con una expresión menos maniática.

—Mira Remus, tenemos visitas — dijo Figg, tras ella apareció Tonks, vestida como estudiante de Hogwarts. Traía el cabello negro y largo, los ojos grises y la boca menuda, de muñeca.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido, Lupin?

—Hola Tonks — dijo Remus, de repente había sentido un ligero bochorno, Tonks se veía bastante bien así, la había identificado por la voz.

—Vengo de mi turno de guardia en el colegio, Fritz se ha quedado a cargo, ¡me da gusto saber que has regresado con bien de tu misión!; de hecho, hoy estuve platicando con el pequeño Sirius, me preguntó por ti, quiere que lo lleves al juicio.

—Debe ser duro tener que vigilar a esos tres, ¡si lo sabré yo!

—_Uhhh_, hacemos lo que podemos, ¿verdad Arabella?; realmente no hay mucho tiempo, se necesita de considerable magia para cuidar los portales de Hogwarts, al parecer, Dumbledore cada vez está peor.

—¿No sería mejor que Dumbledore fuera a San Mungo?

—El doctor Fletcher dice que sería riesgoso el que Dumbledore dejara el colegio… — susurró Tonks, recuperando su rostro adulto y fresco.

—Ese Beso del Dementor lo va a absorber poco a poco — lamentó _madame Metamorfosis_, sentándose — ¡Y el Director que no se deja ayudar!

—De cualquier manera, chicas, si tienen tiempo, por favor no descuiden a James, Sirius y mi yo-pequeño… sería peligroso dejarlos hacer sus cosas, a esa edad, éramos muy inconscientes.

—Les trataré de echar un ojo especial, lo prometo Remus — tranquilizó Tonks, sonrojándose —, además Mundugus Fletcher mañana mismo traerá el resultado de su investigación sobre el _giratiempo_ que usaron James y los demás para viajar.

--

Hermione llevaba esperando a Harry más de una hora. Estaba en la sala común, tejiendo como loca, mientras muy en el fondo pensaba en el secreto del pergamino verde. A pesar de que su búsqueda había resultado en cierta medida infructuosa, la chica había descubierto un par de datos que la tenían medianamente satisfecha: el primero era que estaba segura de que el pergamino verde estaba hecho con magia blanca y no tenía maldiciones, y el segundo dato era que había descubierto que el pergamino tenía el mismo tipo de hechizos que el mapa del merodeador, lo cual, pensaba ella, parecía abrir la posibilidad de que ese pergamino había sido elaborado por alguno de los merodeadores. Dejó salir el aire de sus pensamientos y se adormiló un poco; ese día no iría a trabajar con lo del _giratiempo_, ya que la pasada noche había laborado aprisa para avanzarle el doble y así poder descansar… descansar… esa palabra le rebotó por toda la cabeza, le rebotó muchas veces.

En ese lapso de tiempo la mayoría de los alumnos habían cruzado la Sala Común para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, de modo que ya no había muchas personas ahí, sólo ella y un par de chicos de tercer año que hacían una tarea de adivinación y parecían concentrados en dormitar. No había nadie con quien platicar mientras esperaba, los chicos del pasado se habían ido al cuarto a temprana hora y no parecían tener intenciones de salir.

Movió la nariz en señal de respingo "Tarda mucho, ¿será que le digo a Harry mañana?".

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió, a través de él entró Harry Potter, cabizbajo y húmedo; Hermione lo miró algo nostálgica y lo llamó:

—¡Hey, Harry!, necesito hablar contigo.

Harry giró la cabeza hasta su amiga. Sus preciosos ojos verdes parpadearon; sin pensar mucho se acercó a Hermione.

—¿Me estabas esperando? — preguntó Harry.

—Eh, sí, claro… necesito hablarte.

—Hermione, ¿es muy importante?

—Sí, es muy importante — dijo Hermione, asustada por el poco ánimo del ojiverde.

—De acuerdo— expresó Harry, dejándose caer en el sofá— ¿qué sucede?

—Harry… ¿acaso has tenido otra pesadilla?

—No, apenas que pudiera dormir despierto.

Hermione y Harry quedaron con las bocas cerradas. Con una pequeña inspección, Hermione detectó que las cosas con su amigo iban mal, el chico tenía los ojos vidriosos, la piel pálida, el cabello mojado y más despeinado que de costumbre. Harry Potter lucía una figura desgarbada, como de quien sólo quiere dejar de vivir.

—Harry, lamento mucho lo de hoy. —dijo Hermione, con voz lenta y sus ojos cafés sobre la figura del de cabello negro.

—Mira, no recuerdo nada, así está bien. — cortó el joven, con un ademán —. Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir, ¿Ron me espera, cierto?

Harry se puso de pie, pero Hermione lo jaló con fuerza al cojín del sillón.

—Tú te sientes desplazado porque Ron y yo a veces no estamos contigo, ¡pero es que no te das cuenta, Harry, que tú también nos has desplazado por esas pesadillas y malos sentimientos que no te dejan de atormentar! — exclamó la prefecta Granger, sin soltar la mano de Harry —, ¿Es que te gusta hacerte el fuerte?

Harry se quiso soltar la mano, no pudo hacerlo.

—Escucha, ahora no; no tengo ganas de oír más sermones, he tenido suficiente.

—¿Es que ya no confías en nosotros? — susurró el cuestión Hermione, desviando su atención de Harry hacia el piso rústico y raposo del colegio.

—…

—¿Qué es entonces para ti un amigo?, ¿por qué no me contestas?, ¡¿por qué no nos cuentas nada de lo que sientes!?

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry negó con pesadumbre y se cubrió el rostro, se encerró en sí mismo. Ni él mismo comprendía lo que estaba pasando, estaba harto de tener la bilis alterada y el humor de murciélago, le costaba llevar una conversación sin sarcasmo, le repugnaban las personas, sentía que odiaba a Dumbledore… y esos chicos McGonagall de entrometidos, ¡y esas pesadillas que le robaban el aliento!; siempre en angustia, castigo tras castigo, lejos de Sirius, cerca de Voldemort; pelea tras pelea, las miradas de todos sobre él, ¡el maldito dolor de la cicatriz!; Peter Pettigrew, el recuerdo de Snape, su ira, ¡el egocentrismo de su padre!; el juicio de su padrino, la oclumancia, la legerimancia, ¡Sapencia!; sus amigos lejos, secreteándose, él sin entender… ¡y para el colmo la molesta mirada de Jim y sus regaños injustificados!; todo lo tenía absorto en una desesperación que el mismo Harry no comprendía, todo estaba confuso…. Y Hermione que no le soltaba la mano, y Hermione que lo tentaba a pedir ayuda, a sentir un abrazo… a llorar.

Comenzó a lagrimar en bajito, pero mientras más le llovía el llanto, más se le atragantaba la garganta, como si no tuviera oxígeno. Hermione apretó más la mano, Harry se despejó el rostro, alzó su figura juvenil, encorvada por el momento, y se aferró a su mejor amiga, se abrazó a ella, y la maraña de pelos castaños fue como una cobija; la mano de Hermione sosteniendo la suya, él rodeándola con desesperación. Fue ahí cuando lloró con más fuerza, debilitado por un momento sublime de explosión, que al muchacho le hacía falta.

—Hermi… Hermio…ne—susurró Harry entre gimoteos —no sé, ¡no sé… nada…!... no sé confiar… no sé… lo qu-e sie-n-n... siento.

Estuvieron así, buen rato. Hermione escuchó el llanto de Harry mientras se le hinchaba el pecho; Harry en cambio fue agolpando sus sensaciones hasta hacerlas salir en susurros. Le contó a Hermione del terror de las pesadillas, de que tenía aversión a Dumbledore y que el pecho se le arremolinaba cuando lo tenía cerca; le dijo sobre lo celoso que se sentía cuando Ron y ella estaban con los trillizos McGonagall; le habló sobre lo que vio en el _Pensadero_ de Snape y le explicó la decepción enorme que sentía por su padre; no olvidó detalle alguno, dijo cosas que ni él mismo se había planteado, e inclusive habló sobre la muerte de Cedric y las palabras que horas antes le había gritado Jim. Hermione estaba paralizada; Harry tenía tantas cosas adentro y nunca decía lo que sentía. La chica sabía que una cosa era hablar de las situaciones, pero otra cosa era compenetrarse. Se sentía mal. Muy mal.

Sin soltar la mano del muchacho, Hermione lo empujó suavemente, de modo que Harry se separó de ella con el rostro colorado.

—Harry— habló con timidez, repentinamente nerviosa al notar la mirada de Harry evolucionada —Gracias… porque tú… verdaderamente… confías en mí, ¿no es así?... y yo, aquí estoy… ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

Harry Potter no respondió, sonrió un poco. Los ojos le brillaban, estaban carmesíes y hermosos. Se sentía mucho mejor, como si hubiera vomitado después de haber estado enfermo; se sentía en las nubes, entumido por el abrazo de Hermione, de su mejor amiga.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry se acercó a ella inclinando un poco la cabeza, no hacia el hombro que lo había sostenido en su desahogo, sino hacia unos labios entreabiertos de preocupación y ansias.

La besó sin pensar en lo que hacía. Le tocó la boca y la apresó con la suya por breves instantes. Se le subió algo al cerebro: no se bajó de las nubes pero se separó como un rayo, comprendiendo la agradable y anhelante sensación, ¡comprendiendo y negando!

Sin poder evitar no dejó de verla. ¡Dios, qué había hecho!, ella era su mejor amiga, ella no era Cho, ¡había agarrado a Hermione de paño de lágrimas y encima de todo la había besado!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión, ella se mordió los labios recién tocados y se enrojeció de manera torpe.

—¡Ah, Harry!... tenía qué hablarte de algo muy importante— mencionó Hermione, moviendo las manos con ocio—, es incluso más primordial que la P.E.D.D.O., se trata de nuestro futuro estudiantil, porque vinimos a Hogwarts a estudiar ¿No?, y entonces no me parece justo que tengamos que conformarnos con el sistema mediocre que la _Sapencia_ ha construido a costa del desarrollo de los estudiantes emprendedores como nosotros, es por eso que… _bla bla bla bla bla bla bla_

La falta de concentración de Harry no se debía solamente a sus pesadillas y problemas, ahora el problema era Hermione, quien era tan **escurridiza** como él y **evitaba** hablar del incidente, Harry pensó que era mejor así, ya que era incómodo; y bueno, sólo había sido un beso…

—Hermione, ¿qué quieres decir con todo esto?, ¿no me puedes hablar claro?

—_Oh_, claro, por supuesto, pero antes júrame que aceptarás.

—Sí, pero ¿qué cosa? — preguntó Harry sin pensarlo mucho.

—Ron y yo hemos pensado que tú podrías darnos clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a partir de mañana— mencionó la brujita con una sonrisa victoriosa.

En ese momento Harry supo que no podía zafarse de esa…

--

La prisión de Azkaban nunca había estado tan llena de tinieblas y huesos; desde que Voldemort y sus mortífagos se habían apoderado de ella, los Dementores había quedado libres y se asemejaban a sabuesos que cazaban todo indicio de alma humana que les calmara el instinto (sólo eso, porque los Dementores no son capaces de sentir placer, tragan emociones y las defecan sin que un cambio se asome en ellos). Voldemort estaba resultando un buen amo, Azkaban se había convertido en la guarida perfecta, porque después de todo ¿había un mago lo suficientemente valiente como para detenerlo?, ya lo había intentado la Orden del Fénix, y habían fracasado.

En el salón principal, que posiblemente tiempo atrás fungió como recepción, podían verse sombras postradas ante un trono; en él, sentado como un gran emperador, Voldemort acariciaba a una de sus serpientes y giraba los ojos amarillentos de manera enfermiza.

—Cada vez puedo penetrar más en él… puede ver el pasillo del departamento de misterios, puede oler la muerte y no puede defenderse de mi penetración— explicó Tom Riddle, humedeciendo sus labios.

—Mi señor… ¿cuál es su orden? — dijo uno de los mortífagos. Todos estaban enmascarados.

—Malfoy, prepáralo todo.

—Mi señor, ¿qué pasará con _Colagusano_ y el juicio de Black? — preguntó otra voz, más ronca y vulgar que la de Lucius.

—Eso no le preocupa al Señor Tenebroso— explicó Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Dumbledore ha caído, lo supe desde que Pettigrew pudo entrar al colegio sin ser detenido. — Voldemort rió de manera ruidosa—, vayan preparando todo, _'si no puedo ir tras la profecía, haré que la profecía venga a mí por medio de él'._

Los mortífagos reverenciaron y se pusieron de pie. De fondo, como por arte de magia, una música tétrica comenzó a oírse, Voldemort y sus mortífagos hicieron coro con sus escandalosas y frías risas.

--

La mañana siguiente parecía ser un antónimo del día anterior. El cielo estaba despejado y hacía buen clima a pesar de lo crudo que estaba resultando el otoño. Hermione, Ron y Harry subían apresuradamente unas escaleras. Acaban de salir de clases y habían acordado realizar una actividad paraescolar (o extra clase) muy interesante.

—_Dobby_ dijo que la habitación estaba por aquí— dijo Hermione—, según él, ese lugar es mágico y se convierte en lo que uno desea.

—Creo que Dumbledore me había hablado de eso el año pasado…

—¿En verdad?, pues Fred y George también lo conocen, de hecho ellos se han encargado de llevar a todos hacia allá.

Harry suspiró, no le apetecía hacer lo que iba a hacer. ¿Dar clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando Hermione cuando lo obligó a ello?

—Espero no hayan invitado a muchas personas.

—Entre más mejor, el trabajo en equipo es bueno mientras Umbridge no se entere— dijo Hermione un tanto ilusionada—, pero no te preocupes Harry, que lo harás muy bien, ¡nadie como tú para guiarnos en la defensa!, has tenido vivencias únicas.

—Hermione, ¿de verdad crees que salí vivo de esas experiencias por audacia o capacidad?, ¡pues no!, todo fue por obra de la suerte y la improvisación… yo no soy ningún héroe.

—Tal vez lo pienses así, Harry— dijo el pelirrojo Weasley, con las manos en la nunca—, pero yo creo que tuviste una buena capacidad para… ahh, pues eso, para improvisar… eso no es algo sencillo, ¿no crees?

Harry se puso colorado; Hermione sonrió.

—¡Aquí es! — dijo Hermione.

—¿Estás segura de que _Dobby_ está de acuerdo?

—Claro, dijo que él haría todo por el señor Harry Potter, me dijo que serás el padrino de su boda con Winky.

—¿Ah, sí? — Harry abrió más los ojos, la vida le traía cada sorpresa.

—Entonces, según lo que me dijeron mis hermanos, hay que pensar en el aula perfecta y entrar— dijo Ron, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Que haya muchos libros!

—Y una explanada grande…

—Y cojines para descansar…

—¡¡Ron!!

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso no es una buena idea?

Harry y Hermione encogieron los hombros, segundos después cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y se hallaron en un sitio perfecto para las clases.

—¡Estupendo! — exclamó Ron—¡Sí que funciona!

Harry se sentó entre los cojines a esperar a los demás, Hermione y Ron comenzaron a inspeccionar el interesante lugar.

"Me siento mucho mejor hoy… ayer no tuve la pesadilla… pero no dejo de pensar en mi riña con Jim, ¿por qué no dejo de recordar su mirada?, ese chico siempre mostró interés en mí, hay algo turbio en su intención… se despeina como papá, juega con la snitch… es como si a través de él viera a mi padre… ¡diablos, cómo quisiera hablar con Sirius al respecto!" pensaba el joven "Sirius tiene qué salir libre… aunque yo siga con los Dursley él tiene que ser libre y así podría visitarlo en Grimmauld place".

—¡Hey, Harry! ¿Qué estás sordo, hombre? — intervino un joven de piel morena y expresión simpática mientras movía la mano delante del ojiverde.

—… ¡¿Lee?!

—El mismo, hombre, el mismo Lee Jordan listo para entrar en acción.

Harry se puso de pie y la boca se le abrió de la impresión. En la sala de entrenamiento de DCAO había más chicos de los que él había imaginado: estaban 4 Weasley (gemelos, Ron y Ginny), las integrantes de equipo de Quidditch, los McGonagall, Dean Thomas, los hermanos Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Neville, Cho y ¡hasta Luna Lovegood!

—Este lugar es perfecto— dijo Ginny —¡Qué gran idea la tuya, Harry!

—¡Sí!, cuando tu amigo nos contó que querías mostrarnos unos trucos de Defensa creímos que sería interesante, ¡pero nunca tanto! — opinó Cho, entrecerrando el ojo de manera chispeante.

—En realidad— dijo Harry, apenado— Esto fue idea de Hermione…

Hermione negó brevemente, Cho hizo mala cara.

—Mira Potter, esto es interesante… digo, el que tú nos enseñes a defendernos suena atractivo en vista de que _Sapencia_ es un asco; pero hay que comenzar de una buena vez, ya que si esto interviene con los ensayos de quidditch…

—Angelina, no seas obsesiva— dijo George Weasley— podemos estar en ambas cosas y ser felices.

—En todo caso, esto es como un club ¿Verdad? — dijo Neville.

—Sí, supongo que sí— respondió Harry.

Los McGonagall se habían mantenido en silencio; _Prongs_ estaba serio y había ido por compromiso (la verdad era que quería ver que tan bueno era Harry); Remus tenía mala pinta porque sería luna llena y Sirius parecía observar detalladamente el salón oculto.

—Bonito lugar… me trae recuerdos— dijo al fin, meditando con burla —¡Pues si esto es un club manos a la obra!, supongo que como en todo club, hay que inscribirnos ¿No, preciosa prefecta?

Hermione se ruborizó y al instante sacó un pergamino.

—Que firmen aquí quienes deseen participar…

Uno a uno todos los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huplepuff fueron poniendo sus nombres en el pergamino que Hermione enrolló con esmero y ocultó en su túnica.

Harry iba a hablar, pero Hermione levantó la meno.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

—Pienso que no basta con que firmemos, hay que elegir un líder y un nombre para nuestro Club.

—Pues está claro que Harry es el líder— dijo Cho, de manera tosca.

—Me parece bien, ¡alcen la mano los que estén de acuerdo! — agregó Simus.

Los presentes levantaron sus brazos en señal de afirmación.

—En cuanto al nombre— sugirió Fred —¿Por qué no nos llamamos _"Sapencia infeliz"?_

—¡Excelente!, pero me gusta más "_Sapencia's death_" —mencionó Jim.

—Mejor algo más coloquial: Los _'Anti-Sapencia'_— propuso George, a lo que Rerius asintió.

—Hey, suena bien—apoyó Ron.

—¡Cómo son los hombres! — Se quejó Luna — ¿Y si mejor nos llamamos _'Los Quisquillosos'_, como la sección editorial de la revista de papá?

—¡No, por el amor de Dios! —protestó Hermione. — estamos haciendo esto por algo más profundo que _Sapencia_!

—¡ya sé!, ¿qué tal _"Defensa Escolar_"? — dijo Cho.

—_Mmmh_, no está mal— creyó Ginny—, pero si hacemos esto para saber defendernos de _quien-ustedes-saben_, me gustaría algo así: "_Ejército de Dumbledore"_, porque ¿no es a Dumbledore a quien más le teme _quien-ustedes-saben_?

—Me gusta tu elección, Ginny— dijo Dean, sonriéndole a su novia (detalle que los gemelos y Ron no dejaron de notar con recelo).

—El _"Ejército de Dumbledore"…_ me gusta, podemos abreviar con _ED_— sinceró Harry, a pesar de su apatía por el director, él estaba consciente de lo que el nombre representaba para todos sus compañeros.

—Bueno, ¿entonces ya podemos dar inicio? — preguntó Colin Creevey, quien traía una cámara fotográfica _muggle_ colgando de su cuello.

Fue así como dio comienzo la primera sesión del club del _Ejército de Dumbledore_. Harry había comenzado por indicar que lo primero era practicar el _Expelliarmus_ por más sencillo que pareciese, ya que ese sencillo hechizo era un arma poderosa que él mismo había usado contra Voldemort el año pasado; los dividió en parejas mientras caminaba entre ellos para hacer indicaciones. En general lo hacían bien; Fred y George se divertían desarmando a los Creevey, Ginny era feroz, mientras que Dean Thomas, su novio, algo lento. Los que mejor lo hacían eran los McGonagall, especialmente Simus, quien parecía tener unos reflejos sensibles y ágiles.

—_Umm_, ¿Harry? — interrumpió Jim, cuando Harry pasó por su lado.

En todo ese rato habían evitado mirarse, pero aún así Harry respondió:

—Dime…

—Tienes mucha facilidad para estas cosas, y antes de que termine la clase quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—Eh, Jim, ve al grano—regañó Simus— Lo que Jim quiere saber, es si es verdad que eres capaz de hacer un _Patronus_.

—_Err_… sí.

—¿Podrías hacernos una demostración? — indagó Rerius.

Los demás, al oír la propuesta, habían formado un semicírculo.

—¡Ay sí, Harry, hazlo! —pidió Luna.

—¡Sería estupendo! — especuló Cho.

Harry se abochornó, pero inmediatamente pensó en los labios de Hermione; cerró los ojos un momento y se decidió.

—Está bien… supongo que no hay problema.

El joven se concentró, recordó las enseñanzas de Remus, y el hechizo fluyó de su boca al exterior con gran facilidad.

—¡_Expectro Patronus_! — gritó al tiempo en que de su varita salía un chorro de luz plateada que se convertía en un ciervo hermoso que empezó a cabalgar por la habitación.

—¡Madre mía! —susurró James, impresionado.

—¡Es un _Prongs_ muy bien hecho! — dijo Simus.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que Harry debe extrañar a su padre, Jim? —secreteó Rerius—, por eso se molestó un poco ayer, su padre siempre ha sido su ideal a seguir…

James le asintió a su supuesto hermano. El hecho de ver un _patronus_ con forma de ciervo, que había salido de la varita de su hijo del futuro, era reconfortante. Una vez había leído que la forma de los _patronus_ estaba directamente relacionada con el interior de los magos y sus sentimientos; ahora James sabía que aquello era verdad.

--

Rerius McGonagall entró al despacho del profesor Snape con el rostro contorsionado. Además de lo desagradable que era la oficina de _Snivellus_, el hecho de acudir ahí una vez por mes no le era reconfortante.

Vio a Snape recargado en el escritorio, reparando unas pociones que al parecer se habían roto, no quiso imaginar cómo, pero supuso que su amigo _Prongs_ estaba involucrado, "después de lo que pasó ayer entre Harry, James y Snape es comprensible que este lugar dé más pena que de costumbre" pensó el licántropo.

—Acércate Lupin, que no tengo tu tiempo— expresó Snape, con un brillo en sus ojos bastante desagradable, casi le fulguraban más que la grasa de su piel.

Remus se acercó lo más normal posible, Severus le miró con náuseas y le entregó la poción.

—Lárgate cuanto antes, no hay espacio en este lugar para criaturas desagradables como tú.

Remus apretó el matraz en donde estaba la poción.

—Si sientes tanto desagrado por personas como yo, ¿por qué me ayudas y me das la _poción mata-lobos_?

—Tómatela y lárgate de aquí, Lupin… espero tú y tus asquerosos amigos desaparezcan cuanto antes de aquí; ojalá que esta luna llena se los trague un centauro o algo peor.

—Si sabes que mis amigos vendrán esta noche, ¿no piensas detenernos?

—Lárgate de aquí, Lupin.

Remus se tragó el desagradable líquido de la poción, sentía tanto asco que estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero se abstuvo, podía aguantar cosas peores. Con un sentimiento de incomprensión se dio la vuelta, salió del despacho y corrió hacia la enfermería del colegio… el crepúsculo estaba perdiendo la guerra del día.

--

Mundugus Fletcher había llegado a Hogwarts a las 6:15 de la tarde, cuando el atardecer era una realidad en el día. Se había sentado en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall y había llamado a los sobrinos de ésta para charlar con ellos.

James y Sirius-joven entraron a la oficina algo encalmados y tomaron asientos, tras ellos venía Minerva McGonagall, con expresión reprobatoria.

—_Oh_, vamos tía, ¡seguro que pueden llevarnos al juicio! — insistió Simus.

—Silencio ya, señor Black; usted no puede andar reclamando, en primer lugar no los encontraba ni a usted ni a Potter.

—Ehhh, estábamos inscribiéndonos en un club muy bonito—dijo James, refiriéndose a la _ED_.

—¿Se ha tomado Remus la poción, muchachos?

—Sí, supongo, ya debe ir con madame Pomfrey rumbo al Sauce Boxeador— informó James, aflojando el cuerpo—, ¿qué lo trae por aquí, doctor Fletcher?

—¿Visita de rutina a nuestra tía? ¿Cuándo se le declara?

—¡¡SIMUS!! — Minerva frunció el entrecejo, abochornada.

—Perdón, tía, no me mire así…

—En realidad— expresó Fletcher, imperturbable— quería charlar un poco sobre el _giratiempo_ con el que ustedes viajaron a esta época.

—¡¿En verdad?! — preguntó Simus —¿Acaso ha terminado de examinarlo?

Mundugus asintió, sacó de su bolsillo el _giratiempo_.

—Este aparato está perfecto, jóvenes, así que no tengo idea de qué pudo fallar.

—Si no fue un desperfecto, eso quiere decir que no se descompuso, sino que fue alterado por algo o alguien, ¿no es así, doctor Fletcher?

—Me temo que sí, James— dijo Mundugus —, alguien los hizo viajar hasta aquí por medio de un hechizo muy poderoso… se trata de una magia tan fuerte, como en la que intervienen sangre y muerte.

—… ¡madre mía!

—¡Padre mío! — le siguió Simus, rascándose la cabeza —¿Quién rayos nos traería acá?, que yo sepa los enemigos nos los ganaremos de mayores… y no creo que la inteligencia de _Baby-Snivellus_ llegue a tanto.

—Como podrán imaginarse, muchachos, mientras no sepamos qué fue lo que los trajo a esta época, lo conveniente será que permanezcan aquí, bajo el resguardo de la Orden del Fénix.

—¿No pensará que Voldemort nos trajo al futuro, verdad doctor Fletcher? — cuestionó James, cruzando los brazos mientras Mundugus y McGonagall hacían gesto reprobatorio por la forma en la que James había llamado al que no debe ser nombrado

—No, por supuesto que no—acotó Fletcher, mirando el reloj de arena que colgaba de su pecho—. Minerva, creo que debo irme al San Mungo, ¿cuidarás de estos chicos, verdad?, hay que impedir a toda costa que se metan en problemas.

—Por supuesto, Fletcher— dijo la jefa de Gryffindor, desviando la mirada.

—¿Y cuándo sabremos quién nos trajo para acá? ¿Podremos ir al juicio de mi yo adulto? — inquirió Sirius.

—Oh, por favor Simus…—se quejó la tía.

—Aún no sabemos cuándo, quizá después del juicio todo mejore para ustedes— explicó el curandero.

—¡¡ESPERE, SEÑOR FLETCHER!! — gritó de pronto una sombra muy veloz que había entrado al despacho de McGonagall.

—¡Joven Fritz, compórtese! —regañó Minerva, al ver que la sombra se desvanecía para dar cabida a un muchacho jadeante y simpático, de cabello castaño y mediana estatura: era Fritz Flitwitch, uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden (quien junto con Tonks y _Madame Metamorfosis_, cuidaba del colegio).

—Las cosas no van bien, profesora— avisó el chico, moviendo las manos—, ¡se ha puesto muy mal!, ¡nuevamente delira y dice cosas raras!

—¿¡Quién?! — preguntaron James y Sirius, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

—¡Ustedes dos, salgan de mi oficina! — mandó McGonagall

—¡Fletcher, por favor, tiene que revisarlo! ¡Si Dumbledore sigue así…!

—¡Silencio Fritz!, ¡Siga haciendo su guardia y no diga una palabra más! — ordenó McGonagall, —, Mundugus, ¡por favor, acude de inmediato adonde ya sabes!... ¡y ustedes dos salgan de mi oficina y no causen más problemas!

Simus y Jim asintieron algo desconcertados, la tía de repente se había puesto histérica, con el rostro comprimido, a punto de llorar o como si hubiera chupado un limón.

Prácticamente los echó del despacho, ellos simplemente encogieron los hombros y caminaron hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Te das cuenta?, algo malo está pasando…— observó James—, si Dumbledore fue besado por un Dementor, seguro se halla enfermo, por eso no da sus discursos en público y deja que _Sapencia_ haga su voluntad.

—Sí, por supuesto, la Orden del Fénix está aquí para vigilar su salud y cuidar del colegio, ¿interesante, no?

—Supongo— dijo James—, yo más bien diría que es preocupante.

—_Bah_, no actúes como anciano, James, relájate— dijo Sirius— Lo mejor será salir de aquí antes de que la preciosa prefecta nos encuentre y descubra que vamos al Bosque Prohibido.

—¿No te preocupa la situación, _Padfoot_?

—Sí, en parte, lo peor de todo fue cuando vi mi muerte con esa adivinadora loca— mencionó el chico, sonriendo—, pero no hay que amargarse la vida, estamos trabajando para cambiar este ridículo presente, ¡estamos haciendo un giratiempo para ganar lo que perdimos!, nn pienso que con eso basta para ver la esperanza.

—A lo mejor tienes razón… esto de la paternidad me está haciendo paranoico…

—¡Olvídate de todo!, hoy es luna llena, ¡_Moony_ nos espera!... ahora que le dan esa poción, Remus la pasará mejor, ¿no lo crees?, vamos a divertirnos como en nuestro pasado.

Al cruzar la cabaña de Hagrid –quien a dios gracias no estaba- los chicos se convirtieron en animagos, un precioso ciervo y un elegante perro se internaron en la espesura del verde oscuro, para vivir una más de sus aventuras de luna llena.

--

—¡Junta de prefectos!, ¿cómo es posible que justo ahora haya habido una junta de prefectos! — renegó Hermione, avanzando a toda prisa hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¿Y…?—dijo Ron— no fue tan malo… a excepción de Malfoy, claro.

—¿¡Es que no te das cuenta, Ron!?, ¡hoy es luna llena!

—Mhh, buen punto; pero Rerius me dijo que los demás no irían con él.

—¿¡Y tú todavía les crees!?, Ay Dios, son unos inconscientes.

—Hermione, tú no puedes impedir que lo hagan, ¿verdad?, mejor deja ese asunto por la paz y ve a descansar, mañana los buscaremos muy temprano.

—¡¿Pero y si les pasa algo por imprudentes!?

—¿No pensarás en delatarlos, cierto?, ¿irás tras ellos?

—¡_Arrg_, no, claro que no! ¡Ellos se buscaron todo eso!

—Estarán bien, eso creo.

—uu Tendré que ponerme a trabajar yo sola en el _giratiempo_.

—Hermione…

—¿Mh?

—Si fueras animago, ¿qué animal te gustaría ser?

—¡Ay Ron!

—Me gustaría ser un león,— rió Ron, distraído —ahh, por cierto, creo que iré a entrenar Quidditch con Harry, dijo que tenía que hablarme.

—_Ok_…

—mañana me mostrarás el pergamino ese, ¿no?

—Eso espero…

--

James y Sirius habían llegado al Sauce Boxeador, ambos jadeaban por haber huido tan rápidamente. La frescura del viento por primera vez les caló la piel, ya que habían vuelto a ser humanos para buscar la manera de introducirse al pasadizo de la Casa de los Gritos. La luna llena resplandecía a lo lejos, era un pegoste de luz con forma de perla que irradiaba niebla blanca, hacía que los árboles parecieran masas de verdes difuminabas, le daba a todo un aire romántico, espeluznante y virginal muy inspirador.

—¡_Accio leño_! — dijo Sirius-joven, moviendo la varita. Un leño delgado y recto salió disparado directo a Simus, quien lo cogió con su mano libre —Listo James, ¿recuerdas la contraseña?

—Creo que era _Ranas de Chocolate_— recordó James.

Simus se remangó la túnica, alzó la vara…

—_Prongs_, ¿trajiste dosis de la poción de la metamorfosis para alargar el hechizo unas dos horas?

—Sí, no soy un olvidadizo como otros; date prisa ¿Quieres?, tengo frío.

—¡Ranas de…! _¡WOOOOOW!_ — Sirius interrumpió el hechizo de la contraseña cuando vio salir del sauce boxeador a un hombre lobo enloquecido, con la lengua de fuera y los ojos perdidos en euforia.

—¡_Moony_! — gritaron James y Sirius, aterrorizados

—¡Nos va a matar! — exclamó Sirius.

—Se supone que la poción _mata-lobos_ lo hace manso.

El licántropo movió la cola emocionado, el Sauce Boxeador lo atacó sin piedad, pero el canino humanizado saltó los obstáculos y se lanzó como antílope hacia _Prongs_ y _Padfoot_.

—¡Conviértete, imbécil! — ordenó James, usando su poder de animago para volverse ciervo.

A Sirius se le cayó la varita de la impresión, cuando se dio cuenta hizo el intento de recogerla, pero los nervios lo derrotaron y de repente sintió que dos patas lo tumbaban al suelo.

-¡_Moony_! – gritó Sirius —¡_Moony_, reacciona!

_Prongs_ acercó su cornamenta de manera amenazante hacia _Moony_ para proteger a su mejor amigo, sin embargo se detuvo al notar que _Moony_ lamía de gozo el rostro de Sirius y chillaba de alegría.

—¿Qué rayos le pasa a _Moony_, _Prongs_? — preguntó Sirius —Ah, ya te convertiste… ¡_Moony_, hazte a un lado!

_Moony_ aulló sobre el pecho de Sirius, después saltó de él y se alejó totalmente enloquecido, con los ojos de licántropo alterados, el pelo erizado, la nariz chorreante.

Sirius se sentó de golpe, le dolía el vientre por el golpe de las patas. El joven miró que _Prongs_ le hacía una seña y corría tras el hombre lobo.

—Muy cierto, _Prongs_, la actitud de _Moony_ no me trae muy buena espina— Sirius se convirtió en _Padfoot_.

Siguió a sus amigos a través del Bosque Prohibido.

--

Tiesa. Asfixiante. Morada… un delirio.

La piel rosada perdía color a cada momento, las venas se volvían lilas y explotaban dentro de la piel, haciéndole moretes. La nariz estaba reseca, de ella Salía un ligero humo transparente que le chupaba algo interno. Los cabellos largos, blancos, estaban parados y duros, parecían escobas; todo él estaba paralizado, con los ojos abiertos y perdidos.

Albus Dumbledore estaba siendo absorbido por una pesadilla que había iniciado el verano pasado, cuando había ingresado a la prisión de Azkaban… ahí lo había besado un Dementor comandado por Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Le dolía mucho estar ahí, ser una estatua. La nariz expulsaba su alma. El alma que alimentaba al viento, al cielo, a los Dementores.

Fletcher se encaminó hasta él.

—Debimos haberlo acostado hace días…

—Ahora está muy duro para hacerlo— susurró McGonagall, con los ojos húmedos. Había tomado entre sus manos la de su Director, la del jefe de la Orden del Fénix.

—Albus, ¿puedes oírme?, me temo que tendré que aplicarte el remedio que ya sabes… ¿lo entiendes verdad?

El Director abrió la boca lentamente, pero no dijo nada, fue su movimiento de cabeza lo que le hizo comprender a Mundugus la respuesta.

—¡Oh no! — exclamó Minerva, horrorizada.

—No hay remedio… Minerva, llama a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

--

Tras un ruido bofo y descuidado que le había dolido mucho, Harry descubrió que se había caído de la cama enrollado en la sábana. Estaba sudando. En sólo segundos recordó que había estado soñando con la pesadilla de siempre, pero con detalles nuevos: había un hombre gritando entre los pasillos del departamento de los misterios, ¿El departamento de misterios?, Harry no supo precisar desde cuando sabía que ese pasillo era ése lugar, eso se lo había dicho su propia mente, o al menos eso quiso creerse. Pensó un poco en la Oclumancia, ¿y si Voldemort le estaba metiendo cosas a la cabeza?, Harry negó con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera impedir algo.

Se levantó con pereza para sentarse en la cama, era sábado y por lo tanto no tenía porqué levantarse tan temprano. Estaba más a gusto consigo mismo: el día de ayer había participado en la _ED_, luego había entrenado quidditch con Ron y le había dicho todo lo que había platicado con Hermione; todo menos el beso, claro está.

Harry se sentó en el colchón, cuando iba a recargarse en él para pegar la pestaña, notó que Ron no estaba en su cama. Parpadeó un par de veces y paseó su mirada esmeralda.

—¿Ron? ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó al descubrir que el pelirrojo iba rumbo a la salida del cuarto.

—Ehh, hola Harry— saludó con algo de miedo —Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, ya sabes, porque soy prefecto.

—Te acompaño— dijo Harry, saliendo de la cama—, acabo de tener una pesadilla y quiero platicártela.

—¿Y no prefieres dormir?, ¡si yo pudiera me quedaría dormido!

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—No no, ¿cómo crees?, vístete y te esperaremos en la sala común.

—¿Te esperaremos?

—Es que Hermione también viene.

Ron salió de la habitación con algo de prisa; Harry supuso que sus amigos nuevamente tramaban algo, "esta vez voy a descubrirlo, ¡tengo como propósito saber qué rayos traman Ron y Hermione con Jim McGonagall y sus hermanos!".

Se vistió a toda velocidad y alcanzó a sus amigos en la sala común. Ambos lucían serios, e incluso, cuando bajaba las escaleras, los oyó murmurar.

—… no creo que pase algo, sólo vamos a ver… después de todo ya amaneció…— decía Hermione.

—Sí, no pasa nada—agregó Ron—, no tiene porqué descubrirlo.

—Buenos días— interrumpió Harry, haciendo gesto de despistado.

—¡Ah, hola Harry!

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Pues a echar un vistazo fuera del colegio, ¡y a saludar a Hagrid, claro!

Los tres chicos salieron rumbo a la cabaña del guardabosques.

--

La enramada del Bosque Prohibido se diluyó un poco por el sol claro y liviano de la mañana sabatina; de los setos y arbustos, la figura de un joven hizo asomar su cabeza entre las matas. Una sonrisa demente, hasta infantil, estaba enmarcada en su rostro generalmente repleto de serenidad; él parecía severamente afectado de felicidad, con sus ojos perspicaces buscando diversión en el ambiente. ()

—¡Atrápalo, Sirius! — gritó James, con unas ojeras opacas bajo sus ojos.

—Esto… es… una… ¡pesadilla, _Prongs_! — opinó Sirius, echando la carrera tras un joven de piel pálida.

—¡Tenemos que atraparlo antes de que vaya rumbo al castillo! ¡Hay que darle la extensión de la metamorfosis!

—¡Eso es lo de menos, hay qué vestirlo!

James corrió lo más que pudo, Sirius lo siguió. Cuando estaban cerca de Remus, saltaron hacia él y lo apresaron de las piernas.

—¡_Moony_, ya! ¡cálmate!

—¡Es que todo es tan divertido! — gritó Remus, con la boca abierta.

James aprovechó ese instante y vació la extensión pócima de la metamorfosis en Remus, quien en un dos por tres se convirtió en Rerius (el efecto duraría poco tiempo, pero ayudaría).

—¡Por fin!, al menos ya tiene su identidad falsa— suspiró Sirius, aferrado a la pierna de Rerius. — ¿Y la ropa dónde quedó?

—No tengo idea.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Remus, James?

—¡Vamos a jugar, chicos! — gritó el licántropo.

—Déjame pensar…— musitó James, enojado —, ¡todo esto es culpa de Snape!, si Remus está así es por culpa de esa serpiente de grasa.

—¿Quieres decir que Snivellus alteró la poción _mata-lobos_ para enloquecer a _Moony_?

—Sí, ¡te lo aseguro!; quiso vengarse de mí con esta bromita de mal gusto.

—Y vaya que le atinó, fue la luna llena más infeliz de mi vida, ¡nos la pasamos persiguiendo a _Moony_ para que no hiciera locuras! ¡Casi llegamos a Hogsmeade!

—Ya no quiero pensar en ello, fue una suerte que estuvimos ahí, para cuidarlo— dijo James.

—¡Ese _Snivellus_ me las va a pagar!

—Hay que llevar a Remus a la enfermería, pero antes hay que conseguir ropa.

—Cierto, no podemos llevarlo si está desnudo.

—Cúbrelo con esos arbustos, _Padfoot_, yo iré a ver si no hay estudiantes por ahí.

James dejó de sujetar a _Moony_, cosa que resintió Sirius, pues el canelo se movía como licuadora y no podía sujetarlo con fuerza.

_Prongs_ se despeinó la cabeza, quiso acomodarse los lentes pero de nuevo cayó en cuenta de que estaba influenciado por la metamorfosis, "diablos, extraño la miopía" admitió para sí mismo. Caminó hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, con los pies cansados y la mirada perdida "A lo mejor Hagrid puede ayudarnos".

—¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! — escuchó James (Jim) que le decían.

Alzó la vista y se topó con la cara enfadada de Hermione junto con Ron y Harry.

—¡Madre mía!, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? — preguntó con el corazón desbordante de miedo, Remus y Sirius estaban muy cerca.

—Te invierto la pregunta, Jim, ¿qué haces saliendo del Bosque Prohibido a esta hora?— cuestionó la muchacha, algo tensa… ella sabía muy bien qué hacía James saliendo de allí, pero Harry tenía que ignorarlo.

—Ahhh, hermosa prefecta, ¿que si dónde estábamos?, ¡buena pregunta!, ¿Cierto Jimmy? — indagó entre risas maniáticas Simus, salido de la nada.

—¡Simus! — se impactó Jim, con los sentidos desorbitados; se acercó a su camarada del alma y le secreteó—: imbécil, ¿qué pasó con Rerius?

—Lo noqueé…— susurró Sirius.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Les dije que salir del colegio era una prohibición.

—Ah, claro, lo olvidamos— dijo Simus —, a veces tenemos mala memoria…

—Si no le dan una respuesta más convincente, creo que Hermione le quitará muchos puntos a Gryffindor… — advirtió Ron.

—¡¡Ron, tú también eres prefecto!! —renegó Hermione, mientras Harry veía tranquilamente el bello fondo que ofrecía el Bosque Prohibido—Se supone que debes ayudarme a reprenderlos, ¡Ellos ponen la escuela de cabeza!, y estoy segura de que no estaban haciendo nada bueno en el Bosque Prohibido, ¡Porque de ahí justamente salieron!

Harry suspiró ante la posible discusión que nacería entre sus dos mejores amigos; por un momento observó las túnicas rasgadas de Jim y Simus McGonagall, tenían pinta de haber estado haciendo algo peligroso por los alrededores.

—A todo esto…—dijo Harry—¿En dónde está Rerius?

—¡Rerius! —rió nerviosamente _Padfoot_, era imposible contarle a Harry que él y 'sus hermanos' habían estado gozando de la luna llena con Remus Lupin convertido en licántropo y ellos en animagos… además, esa noche sí que había sido extravagante.

—Rerius no se sentía muy bien hoy, ¿verdad Simus? —habló Jim, ante la mirada suspicaz de Harry Potter. Simus cabeceó nervioso, Jim prosiguió: —Debe haber ido a la enfermería con la señora Promfey.

—Hermione, no deberías quitarles puntos—dijo Ron—. Si te pones a pensar, nosotros hemos entrado al bosque…

Ron siguió hablando para suavizar la incómoda situación, pero el interés de Harry dejó de oírlo, sentía que algo le vibraba en el pecho; por una razón desconocida, el Bosque Prohibido se veía muy especial esa mañana.

La verde vista del vástago de los Potter cambió de ángulo, de entre los arbustos distinguió la cabeza castaña del llamado Rerius. A pesar de la distancia, Harry notó que Rerius lucía ligeramente diferente, sus ojos, a pesar de estar hundidos y desgastados, mostraban un brillo sobrenatural, mientras que sus manos delgadas y raspadas saludaban con euforia a Harry.

—¡HOLA HARRY, ¿QUIERES IR A JUGAR?!

—¿Ese no es Rerius? —apuntó Harry con su derecha.

Sirius y James voltearon al instante y vislumbraron con 'horror' la cara demente de Remus, quien al verlos saltó de los arbustos con mucho ánimo, como si estuviera ebrio.

—¡OH DIOS MÍO! —gritó Hermione, su cara se volvió escarlata—¡Está desnudo!

—¡HEY, HOLA CHICOS! —chilló emocionado Remus, mientras corría alrededor del bosque—¡SOY LIBRE! ¡Viva la libertad!

Sirius soltó la carcajada al ver el cuadro, mientras que Harry y Ron abrieron bien sus bocas, impresionados. Hermione volvió a mugir "Oh Dios mío" e instantáneamente Ron se tornó colorado y le tapó los ojos con enjundia.

—¡No, no lo veas así! —advirtió en actitud celosa, mientras la chica de cabello enmarañado se cubría la boca y las manos de Ron le tapaba la cara.

Para ese entonces Remus seguía corriendo en busca de la libertad, algo debía haberlo afectado, ¡algo terrible le debía haber ocurrido!, pero de cualquier manera eso no le quitaba a Sirius la risa, ya hasta estaba en el suelo, estrujando su vientre mientras el oxígeno se le iba por la carcajada. En ese instante Jim se dio cuenta que sólo él podía ayudar a Remus. Se quitó la capa con presteza.

—¡_MOONY_! — gritó angustiado, al notar que Remus se alejaba—¡Regresa _Moony_!, date cuenta ¡Estás desnudo! ¡Vuelve!

Jim corrió tras Remus; Remus gritaba "¡Soy Libre!"; Harry seguía con la boca bien abierta.

Pero la boca de Harry Potter no estaba abierta sólo por la impresión de ver a Rerius como Dios lo había traído al mundo; Harry había oído claramente cuando Jim McGonagall había llamado _Moony_ a Rerius, ¿qué significaba eso?, a lo mejor había escuchado mal, posiblemente tenía tantas ganas de ver a su padrino y al profesor Lupin que estaba confundiendo las cosas.

Ron seguía tapando la visión de Hermione con algo de rudeza, y Sirius estaba revolcándose en el suelo de la risa que poco a poco se iba agotando por la falta de respiración; al fondo, los ecos de la risa maniática de Remus y la voz áspera y regañona de Jim le daban ambientación a la escena.

—¡Ya puedes soltarme, Ron! —pidió Hermione, pues el pelirrojo le estaba aplastando sus globos oculares—. Han corrido tanto que seguramente están lejos.

Ron pareció revisar si en realidad no andaban cerca de ahí y liberó a Hermione algo apenado.

—¡¿Pero qué le sucedió a Rerius?! —indagó todavía muy avergonzada por lo que había visto. Bien… Hermione estaba enterada de que Remus era Rerius, y de que cada mes se convertía en licántropo; lo que no se podía explicar era porqué el pobre chico andaba desnudo por las afueras del colegio y actuaba como demente.

—En verdad que se veía un poco perturbado…—opinó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo; no sabía cómo podía ayudar a que Harry no se diera cuenta.

—¡Ron! ¡Estaba desnudo! —recordó Hermione.

—Y Jim le dijo _Moony_…—agregó Harry, tocándose la barbilla con la palma de su mano.

La risa que estaba ahogando a Sirius fue frenada bruscamente por lo que dijo Harry; Sirius se paralizó un momento y se puso de pie algo nervioso. Todavía podían oírse los lejanos coros de Jim y Rerius, que parecían haber vuelto a salir del bosque, pero por otro lado "_Moony_, ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?, vuelve acá!" exclamaba Jim entre preocupado y desesperado. Los chicos claramente oyeron que Rerius reía más ruidosamente "Jajajaja, James, es gracioso, estoy desnudo… ¡Vamos a nadar al Lago con el calamar gigante!" "No _Moony_, no seas irracional, hace frío"------SPLASH------. Después de ese extraño y escuálido 'Splash', el trío de Gryffindor y el joven _Padfoot_ ya no escucharon nada más.

—¿Y si nos vamos a desayunar? — interrumpió Hermione, tensa y pálida.

—¡Sí!, ¡buena idea! — apoyó Ron, con las orejas rojas.

Harry, ausente de las propuestas de sus amigos, estaba muy lejos de comulgar con ellos.

—Le dijo…— mencionó Harry, pero inmediatamente negó con pesadumbre "Rerius le dijo James a Jim, justo, justo como se llamó mi… pero, en verdad, debo de dejar de imaginar que escucho cosas, ¡maldición, le dijo James! ¡Y Jim se sacude el cabello y juega con la snitch!" —… nada; es decir, lo olvidé.

Simus tenía los ojos un poco extraviados, Hermione y Ron habían quedado callados; Harry esperaba una explicación.

—Es que… verán… a veces, sucede que REMuu, ¡es decir! ¡Rerius!, JAJA, pues… — trató de hablar Simus.

—Podría jurar que oí que Jim le decía _Moony_ a Rerius—argumentó Harry, cruzando los brazos. —Además, ¿qué sucedió con Rerius? ¿Qué le ha pasado?, él parece estar fuera de sus cabales.

—Es que… Rerius, el buen Rerius, ¡Es alcohólico! —improvisó Simus, pero ni él mismo se lo creyó —. Posiblemente su reacción se deba a… encantamientos alucinógenos o algo así.

A lo lejos se oyó un grito de felicidad, un gruñido; hubo un extraño silencio entre los personajes. Segundos después Jim se acercó a los chicos, estaba completamente mojado, sin su capa, la corbata amarilla y roja de Gryffindor tenía su nudo destruido y la tela goteaba frenéticamente. Los cabellos del chico estaban embarrados y sus cejas fruncidas de la desesperación. James jalaba su capa, que envolvía a Remus como si fuera una camisa de fuerza. En tanto Lupin, todavía trastornado, sonreía a los cuatro vientos y emitía absurdos comentarios. Tenía la piel azulosa y temblaba, convulsionando de la felicidad.

—Pagará caro quien le haya hecho esto—rugió Jim, mientras arrastraba a su supuesto hermano por los escarchados suelos del Hogwarts—¡Debió ser _Snivellus_!

Rerius reía tontamente mientras repetía

—Neumonía, jajajaja, ¿Ya viste _Prongs_?, ¡Desnudo! ¡Totalmente desnudo!, ¡Genial James!, la desnudez, la libertad, ¡Neumonía!

—Ya, calmado _Moony_—rogó James—¡No digas eso!

Al parecer Jim había olvidado totalmente a quienes se acercaban, su única preocupación era llevar a Remus a la enfermería y planear venganza. Por el contrario, Sirius emitió un chillido aterrorizado.

—¡Ustedes dos cierren su boca, HERMANOS! —amenazó, riendo estúpidamente mientras corría y sujetaba otro pedazo de la túnica con la que James cubría la desnudez de _Lunático_.

Jim volteó hacia Harry, sus miradas chocaron unos instantes, pero James bajó la vista y se puso pálido, como la cera líquida. Harry se sintió incómodo, la sangre de su ser estaba hirviendo, como si el secreto estuviera cociéndose a fuego lento y estuviera listo para servirse de cena.

—¿Cómo es que se han llamado? — preguntó Harry; ya no sabía si estaba escuchando mal, ¡todo estaba resultando más bizarro que su terrible pesadilla!

—Creo… creo que Rerrrrrius, no se siente muy bien hoy, ¿verdad hermanito?; necesitamos llevarlo a la enfermería. — argumentó Jim, con torpeza. Por culpa de su cansancio había metido la pata y se sentía falta por ello.

—Definitivamente alguien debe haberlo… alterado—dijo Simus mientras se mordía los labios para evitar soltar la risa de nueva cuenta (risa nerviosa, por supuesto).

—¡_Padfoot_! —gritó Remus, riéndose ampliamente, con su mirada perdida en alucinaciones—¡Libre, libre!

Jim sacó rápidamente su varita, apuntó al cráneo de Rerius. "Lamento esto, Remus"

—¡_Petrificus totalus!_ — dijo quedamente mientras el cuerpo de Lupin se paralizaba dejando la sonrisa demente, impresa en la petrificación.

Simus enrolló rápidamente a Remus, estaba sonriendo, por la incertidumbre; Jim también sonreía sin saber qué hacer… Ron y Hermione estaban paralizados; Harry seguía impresionado por lo que acababa de oír.

—Y, entonces…—comenzó a decir Jim, dándose la vuelta lentamente.

—… ¡Adiós! —complemento Simus, y así, con Remus a cuestas, desaparecieron corriendo como un par de maleantes.

—¡Esperen un momento! — gritó Harry, reaccionando.

—Ha-Harry, déjalo-s iir, m-mejorr, va-vamos a de-sayun-ar — pidió Hermione, sujetando con timidez la túnica de su amigo.

Pero Harry no estaba para juegos, la verdad estaba tan cerca, la sentía dentro de su vientre, en la garganta, a punto de conocerla.

—¡De ninguna manera!, ¡Ustedes dos creen que no me he dado cuenta de lo que aquí sucede, ¿verdad?!, ¡pues no soy tan estúpido!, ¡no pueden hacer nada para evitar que me entere! —gritó Harry, anhelante —¡Los oí claramente, se decían los apodos de los merodeadores! ¡Hablaron de mi padre!

—Harry…

—¡Ron, ¿es esto lo que me has ocultado?!

—Harry, ¡es que…!

—Pues sabes qué, no necesito que ni tú ni Hermione me lo digan, ¡voy a encarar a esos tres y haré que me griten la verdad! ¡Quiero que se reviente ese maldito secreto!

--

La figura petrificada del joven Remus Lupin comenzó a blandecerse un poco, los ojos tiritaron las pupilas, y pestañeó. En breves minutos recuperaría el color coloquial de Remus, el cabello estaría moldeable y el joven recuperaría el conocimiento.

—Es una suerte que conozcamos un contrahechizo tan sencillo—murmuró Sirius, al ver que James, con su varita, estaba haciendo que _Moony_ recuperara el conocimiento y los movimientos corporales.

—¿Por qué estará vacía la cabaña de Hagrid?, me parece muy temprano como para que haya salido.

—Hagrid ha estado muy misterioso, ¡hey! — dijo Sirius, asomándose por la ventana de la humilde pocilga del buen Hagrid —, Harry acaba de pasar por aquí, seguro nos está buscando.

—¿Qué diablos voy a decirle?, metimos la pata.

—No lo sé, _Prongs_…

—¡Voy a decirle la verdad! — exclamó de pronto el joven animago—, no me importa si Dumbledore o Fletcher se enojan, ¡le diré la verdad a Harry y punto final a todo este desmadre!

—Bien dicho, _Prongs_, te apoyo— dijo _Padfoot_, con la atención puesta a las afueras de la cabaña.

—Pero antes tenemos qué planear la venganza contra Snape, ¡si cree que lo que le hizo a Remus queda sin saldar está muy equivocado!, ¡le voy a robar ese _Pensandero_ y voy a exhibir su peor recuerdo por todo el colegio para que sea el hazmerreír de todos! — añadió el futuro padre de Harry con acopio.

—Cuenta conmigo para eso, va a ser muy divertido—opinó Sirius—, oye James, la hermosa prefecta y Ronnie vienen por aquí, ¿los llamo?

—Sí, quiero pedirles que traigan a Harry para acá, ¡le diré todo aquí mismo!

—¡Voy por ellos! — dijo Sirius, saliendo de la cabaña.

James terminó el contra hechizo de la petrificación, Remus fue cobrando sentido con lentitud: primero se movieron las manos, después el chico cerró la boca, frunció las cejas y volvió a parpadear los ojos.

—¿En dónde estoy? — preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba.

—En la cabaña de Hagrid, claro está— informó James—, Mira, vístete con mi túnica mientras regresamos a la torre, ¿sí?

Remus asintió, tenía una enorme molestia en la cabeza.

—Siento como si hubiera bebido unas cuarenta cervezas de mantequilla, ¿qué hacemos aquí, James?

—Eh, si te soy sincero, creo que es mejor que no preguntes, Remus; no te resultaría muy agradable.

El joven Lupin se apachurró la cabeza con sus manos, se puso la túnica de James sobre su cuerpo y suspiró confundido por la situación. Se sentía tan extraño que estaba de acuerdo con _Prongs_, era mejor no hacer preguntas.

La casa de Hagrid goteaba, la madera húmeda olía a mañana de otoño; Fang, el perro, dormía junto a la chimenea.

—¿Dónde está Hagrid, James?

—No está en la cabaña, seguro está haciendo sus deberes matutinos.

El chirriante sonido de la puerta hizo que la desganada conversación se interrumpiera; Sirius y los dos mejores amigos de Harry entraron con cautela y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban el licántropo y James Potter.

—Ya estamos de vuelta, ¿no ha aparecido Hagrid?

—No— dijo James, de manera breve—, pero Remus ha despertado.

Remus notó que Hermione se enrojecía al verlo y que Ron hacía una mueca de mal gusto en su rostro pecoso.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó expectante.

—Claro que no pasa nada, ¿cierto, Ronald? — dijo James.

—Ehh, nada de nada— contestó Ron.

—James quiere decirle a Harry toda la verdad— explicó Sirius—, quiere citarlo aquí mismo.

—¿¡Están locos?! — gritó Hermione—, ¡no podemos hacer eso, nos lo prohibió el profesor Dumbledore!

—Dumbledore está tan enfermo que seguro que estas cosas ya no le importan.

—¿Enfermo?, ¿y cómo lo saben?

James y Sirius encogieron los hombros.

—Hermione, entendemos tu postura, pero después de todo es la decisión de James, y Harry es su hijo— dijo Sirius —, debemos apoyarlo.

—Harry no se creerá nada— dijo Hermione Granger, temblando—, ustedes lucen como los sobrinos de la profesora McGonagall…

—El efecto de la metamorfosis pasará dentro de poco; no hemos tomado la nueva dosis, lo único que hicimos fue beber una extensión de la poción, para emergencias.

—¡Si ustedes no hubieran desobedecido! ¡Si no se hubieran ido a pasar la luna llena con Remus, Harry no nos habría descubierto! —lamentó Hermione. Los tres merodeadores presentes bajaron la cabeza, desilusionados y fatigados.

—Le llamaré a Harry— dijo Ron.

Ron sintió que unas manos lo detenían, era Hermione.

—Espera un poco, Ron— rogó Hermione, dubitativa—, antes de que le llamen a Harry, quiero mostrarles… algo…

—¿Hablas del pergamino verde? — preguntó Ron.

Hermione Granger asintió, los otros tres presentes alzaron la ceja como si fueran trillizos.

—¿Qué pergamino? — preguntó Remus-joven.

—Hermione se lo arrebató a _Scabbers_ el día en que éste entró al colegio— explicó Ron.

—¿_Scabbers_ es _Wormtail_, cierto? — preguntó Jim.

—… sí.

—¡Es verdad!, _Wormtail_ traía un pergamino cuando lo encontramos, ¡hasta ahora caigo en cuenta de eso! — recordó Sirius.

—¡Hermione, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho?! — protestó Remus, en tono educado.

—El pergamino tiene magia muy poderosa— explicó Hermione—, aún no sé qué pasará si lo vuelvo a abrir…

—¡Muéstralo, por favor! — pidió Jim, el corazón comenzaba a latirle de manera arrítmica.

—He estado estudiándolo, el pergamino tiene una magia similar a la del mapa del merodeador, pero mucho más avanzada… adentro de él, no hay sólo palabras, ni mapas, ¡sino personas!... ahora estoy segura de que es un pergamino que los está buscando a ustedes, ¡que está buscando a Harry!

Hermione sacó de su túnica un pergamino verde esmeralda, estaba algo maltratado pero resplandecía con fuerza, con luz de oro. La brujita lo comenzó a abrir, las manos le temblaban. Cuando por fin lo hubo desenrollado, ella se alejó del pergamino, que permaneció suspendido en el aire.

—¡Maravilloso! — dijo Sirius—, ¡nunca había visto algo igual!, si fue hecho a partir de una magia similar a la del mapa del merodeador, ¡posiblemente algún día podremos hacer uno!

Remus le asintió a Sirius, pero James, ajeno a cualquier conversación, sintió que el pecho se le envaraba. El padre del _niño que vivió_ se acercó de manera zombi hacia el pergamino, los demás lo miraron curiosos y lo siguieron; James se instaló delante del arrugado papel y lo tocó.

Una esfera de luz explotó del pergamino, después, unas letras doradas comenzaron a formar la frase:

**_ James Potter, ¿quieres ayudarnos a cambiar la historia?..._****_ Estamos contigo, tú nos estás buscando… queremos estar con Harry, ¿Vas a cambiar la historia?>> _**

James asintió de manera inconsciente.

—Este pergamino, me busca a mí…

**_ James, ¿vas a cambiar la historia? >>_**

James Potter se talló los ojos.

—¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! — dijo con coraje, decisión. —¡Haré lo que sea con tal de cambiar esta historia!

El pergamino volvió a brillar con intensidad; la luz estalló desde el corazón del documento, cegando a todos por un instante. La cabaña de Hagrid se convirtió en un haz de luz que atravesó las paredes y voló hacia el cielo, fue justo en ese momento que los chicos comenzaron a oír el canto de un fénix.

—¿Escuchan?, ¡es el canto de un fénix!

—¿Es _Fawkes_?

—No… no está cantando— dijo James, con lágrimas en los ojos—… ahora lo entiendo todo, ¡no canta, está llorando!

La preciosa y llameante figura de _Fawkes_, el fénix de Dumbledore, entró por la ventana de la cabaña de Hagrid y voló directo al interior del pergamino verde.

--

La enfermería estaba vacía. No había rastro de madame Pomfrey, no había ningún chico herido o enfermo. A Harry no le gustó el olor de la enfermería vacía. Sin tener una pista de dónde buscar, Harry fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Eran las siete de la mañana y todo lucía extrañamente silencioso: sin fantasmas, sin prefectos y sin las sombras de la Orden del Fénix. Cualquier ruido se oía peligroso, desde el aire flácido hasta el sonido de las hojas. Harry no lo comprendía, el cielo se estaba poniendo negro.

Se recargó en una pared cercana al retrato de la señora Gorda, cerró los ojos.

"Sí… se trata de un mareo" se dijo el joven de la cicatriz, crispando los dedos "Todo está tan distorsionado porque algo no va bien conmigo".

Sin perder el conocimiento, pero aún con el suelo en movimiento y las tinieblas en las nubes, Harry comenzó a soñar despierto con el largo pasillo y las distintas habitaciones del departamento de los misterios; en una de ellas había muchas veladoras, en otra había una alberca con cerebros flotantes… y las puertas giraban, y por todos lados había gritos y máscaras… a lo lejos vio una esfera de cristal muy bonita… su mano se acercó a ella, ¡ya casi la tenía!, iba a tocarla cuando sintió una fuerte sacudida.

—¡Harry, Harry despierta!

—¿_Eh_?

—Menos mal, sólo estabas dormido; ¡se hace tarde, ven conmigo!

—¿George?

—¡Harry, no seas insensible!, ¡soy Fred! — Harry se talló los ojos varias veces, hasta que la figura de Fred Weasley quedó perfectamente delimitada. Para su suerte se había recuperado de su mareo.

—¿Sucede algo, Fred? — preguntó Harry, pues la cara que mostraba el mellizo estaba algo seria, bueno, ¡muy seria si se analizaba que era Fred Weasley!

—Ven conmigo, tenemos qué hablarte.

Fred agarró el brazo de Harry y lo arrastró por varios pasillos; el colegio seguía silencioso, sin muchos alumnos rondando por ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Fred?

Fred Weasley no contestó hasta que llegaron al pasadizo de la bruja tuerta.

—¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade?

—No podría, aunque quisiera, el pasadizo está cerrado. Sólo estamos buscando un lugar para platicar.

Harry y Fred cruzaron el pasadizo, el cuál mostraba un túnel de dos metros que estaba bloqueado por piedras.

—¿George? ¡Ginny? — saludó Harry, confundido. George tenía la misma cara de funeral que Fred, su mano sostenía la Ginny con fuerza, pero la chica tenía rostro de interrogación.

—¿Ya vas a decirme qué es lo que pasa, George? — preguntó Ginny, enojada.

—Sí, ahora sí— dijo George, soltando a su hermanita—, después de todo los demás están fuera del castillo.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos? — indagó Harry.

—Hey, tranquilo Harry, sólo estamos aquí para ayudar— dijo Fred— ¿No es así, George?

—Por supuesto que sí, estamos aquí para que lo sepas todo de una vez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¡¿Cómo que demasiado tarde?! — se exaltó Ginny.

—Las cosas no andan muy bien en el colegio— mencionó George—, hemos estado enterándonos… y estamos seguros de que hoy habrá un volcán en erupción…

—Es decir, muchos problemas— explicó Fred.

—Al final de cuentas las orejas extensibles nos fueron de mucha más utilidad que los sortilegios Weasley…

—Bueno, George, no seas tan dramático— corrigió Fred.

—¿De qué se han estado enterando?

—Harry, ¿te das cuenta de lo silencioso que está hoy el colegio?, ni siquiera se puede ver a los miembros de la Orden vigilándonos…

—Eso es porque ha ocurrido algo terrible…

—¿Qué cosa, hermanos?

—El Beso del Dementor, está matando a Dumbledore— dijo George—, se cree que Dumbledore morirá hoy, pero eso no es todo, ¡si Dumbledore muere el colegio estará desprotegido!, y de eso está enterado _Quien-ustedes-saben_.

—¡No lo puedo creer! — gritó Ginny.

—La Orden del Fénix nos defenderá, pero…

—Nada es seguro todavía.

—¿Quieres decir que habrá un ataque mortífago hoy? — preguntó Harry, desesperado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no sentía tristeza por la noticia de la posible muerte de Dumbledore. —¿De quién han oído eso?

—De la Orden, con las orejas extensibles. — dijo Fred —¡Era nuestro deber avistarles!, y nuestro deber será el de proteger la torre de Gryffindor…

—En todo caso, deberíamos evacuar el colegio cuanto antes.

—Sí, Ginny, pero no sabemos si los mortífagos están afuera, si nos ven huir podrían matarnos… aunque nos pese, tenemos qué esperar a que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix nos den instrucciones— lamentó George.

Harry sintió que estaba sudando.

—¡Debo decirles a Hermione y Ron!

—Espera Harry, aún no hemos terminado, George y yo queremos darte algo— mencionó Fred, mostrando de repente un pergamino.

—¡Es el mapa del merodeador! — gritó Harry — ¿Ustedes lo tenían?

—¿Qué te puedo decir, Harry?, podría decirse que no, pero aquí te lo entregamos, como hace un par de años— sinceró uno de los gemelos, sonriendo —, ese día te dijimos que este pequeñín era el secreto de nuestro éxito ¿Verdad?

—… sí.

—Y te dijimos que los señores _Moony_, _Wormtail_, _Padfoot_ y _Prongs_ eran hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para nuestra generación, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué quieren decir con todo esto? — preguntó Harry.

—No me preguntes a mí — dijo Ginny.

—Y de verdad que son estupendos esos chicos, ¿cierto Fred?

—Verdaderamente, son geniales, George, casi logran engañarnos.

—Y eso que son nuestros héroes…

—Y por eso mismo hacemos esto.

Fred le entregó el mapa a Harry.

—Cuando abras el mapa, Harry, vas a entender muchas cosas— explicó —, George y yo estuvimos trabajando toda la noche para quitarle el hechizo que esos tres le habían puesto para que no te dieras cuenta.

—Así que con una leve mirada entenderás todo… digo yo, si vamos a enfrentarnos a un ejército de mortífagos, lo menos que podemos hacer es darte un poco de alegría.

—Ehh… gracias. — dijo Harry sin comprender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Nosotros nos retiramos, si ves a Ron, por favor dile que se resguarde en la torre de Gryffindor, ¡ahí estaremos nosotros tres!

Fred y George jalaron a Ginny y salieron del pasadizo de la bruja tuerta. Harry quedó a oscuras, con el pergamino en manos y las dudas en la cabeza.

—¡_Lumos_! — el pasadizo quedó iluminado, Harry abrió el mapa del merodeador y dijo:— _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_.

El mapa del merodeador comenzó a dibujarse. Los trazos fueron formando el castillo, sus torres, el gran comedor… en la oficina de Dumbledore había una masa de personas, es decir, había tantos puntos que no decían el nombre. Se fue trazando el exterior del colegio: el Bosque Prohibido, el lago del calamar gigante, la cabaña de Hagrid…

—¡La cabaña de Hagrid! — dijo Harry, entumido del espasmo.

Ahí estaba todo. El mapa no mentía. En la cabaña de Hagrid había varios puntos, que asemejaban a personas: uno decía Ron Weasley, otro Hermione Granger, otro _Fawkes_… también había uno con el nombre de Sirius Black, un segundo con el nombre de Remus Lupin y un tercero con…

**¡Con el nombre de James Potter!**

Harry soltó el mapa, que cayó directito al suelo; se volvió asomar, ¡de nuevo decía James Potter!... pero no podía ser, su padre estaba muerto, ¡su padre estaba muerto!

El recuerdo de Jim McGonagall vino a la memoria de Harry inmediatamente: rememoró cómo se despeinaba el cabello, cómo se hacía notar, cómo jugaba con la snitch dorada.

**¡Decía James Potter! ¡James Potter!**

_« __—Harry Potter, ¿qué sabes tú de tu padre?, ¡no seas ridículo!... ¡Tú lo desprecias por lo que viste hoy!, y tal vez tengas razón, ¡tal vez sea un estúpido presumido y Lily lo odie!... ¡Pero que no se te olvide que tus padres están muertos… ¡Muertos por protegerte!!, y lo único que veo es que eres infeliz y te quedas estancado en tu infelicidad, ¿y crees que eso los hace felices a ellos?... _

Harry Potter guardó el mapa del merodeador en su bolsillo sin decir _'travesura realizada'._ Se secó una lágrima y sonrió brevemente.

Todo estaba suficientemente claro.

**--**

**F i n d e l a S e g u n d a P a r t e**

**--**

_Esta historia continuará en el capítulo titulado: **El triángulo Potter y la Letanía del Beso del Dementor.**_

**Notas2.- ¡Vaya!, ya se me estaba haciendo largo el asunto… tuve qué pararle aquí, a pesar de que la siguiente escena es una de las que más me gustan, . Espero que este cap haya cubierto sus necesidades; en realidad pasaron muchas cosas: fue Luna Llena, y Snape se vengó por lo del recuerdo del pensadero, se formó la ED, salió Lupin-adulto en casa de Arabella Figg y habló del famoso juicio, a Sirius-adulto lo convirtieron en gato con la metamorfosis para que no lo descubrieran, la enfermedad de Dumbledore empeoró, Mundugus Fletcher les avisó a los merodeadores que el giratiempo no tenía nada, Voldie planea un ataque en Hogwarts, Harry tiene una escena especial con Hermione, Hermione y Ron le muestran el pergamino verde a James, aparece Fakwes… pero sobretodo, gracias a los gemelos Weasley y a las imprudencias de Moony-drogado (pobrecillo!), ¡_Harry se dio cuenta!,_ leyó el nombre de James Potter y todo le quedó más claro que antes… habrá que ver qué pasa ahora, ¿no?**

**Jeje, ojalá les haya agradado, por favor, déjenme sus comentarios, me encantaría saber qué opinan de mis locuras.**

_() La idea de "Remus libre" –así se llama parte del capítulo- consistía en que a Remus lo iba a drogar Snape para vengarse de los merodeadores, en el fic esa parte quedó algo apresurada, y posiblemente tanto eso, como lo de la ED, estén "de más"; pero esas dos cosas las había pensado muchoooo, desde que el fic nació, así que de alguna u otra manera las puse, espero no hayan quedado tan mal. De cualquier manera en el próximo capítulo habrá situaciones mucho más interesantes. _

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**c-erika****.- ¡Hola Erika!, gracuas por leer mi historia, tus comentarios me animan mucho. Espero este nuevo capi te haya gustado, creo que las dudas todavía no se resuelve pero eso irá fluyendo poco a poco. Muy pronto saldrá Lily y justo como crees, ella ayudará a cambiar el destino, en definitiva, la historia debe cambiar!. Yo también creo que Lily y Hermio se parecen, a lo mejor por eso ambas me caen tan bien. ¡Hasta la próxima y feliz año 2005! **

**ChIk-SoAd.- ¡Feliz año!, muchas gracias por seguir Girahistoria… ¿Sabes?, a mí Snape también me da algo de pena, pero así es la vida (jeje), y bueno, ya se vengó. Mh, pues no creo que mi fic esté en algún personaje en particular, no lo subí así, porque son muchos los personajes importantes en mi trama… de cualquier manera a ver si elijo un personaje, supongo que serían James y Harry. Y en cuanto al romance, pues ya puse algo entre Hermione y Harry, no es suficiente, lo sé, pero es que para que compenetre más en el asunto, tiene que seguir el fic su desarrollo. Suerte en todo y hasta la próxima.**

**Mary Ann Snape.- ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, poco a poco la historia se irá poniendo interesante. ¡Suerte y Feliz Año!**

**AIOV.-Champs-kun, he aquí el nuevo capi, no me quedó tan kawayezco como yo quería, pero seguro el próximo cap lo haré mejor. ¿Cómo va todo en tu vida?, pues gracias por seguir a Girahistoria, eres el único de mi familia que lo hace y eso lo aprecio mucho. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en Xamuchiltown… ¿qué onda?, siempre siempre no vienes a GDL?, cuídate mucho y suerte en este 2005. Espero que el fic te siga gustando.**

**Andy Yogima.- ¡Andy!, qué gusto toparme con tu review, primero que nada: ¡Feliz Año!; muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, amiga, jeje, a pesar de que siempre tardo siglos en subir un cap nuevo tus comentarios me animan mucho. Espero también que todo vaya bien en tu vida, ¡suerte!... mmmh, espero el capi te haya gustado, hubieron muchos conflictos y embrollos, pero al final Harry descubrió el nombre de James en el mapa del merodeador… habrá que ver qué pasa. Y en cuanto a Lily, pues iba a aparecer en este capi pero tuve que cortar la historia o me iba a quedar eterno. Sin duda alguna cuando Lily vea a Harry será más dulce que el encuentro con James, ¿no?; porque ese par tiene una furia potter (como dices tú) tan intensa que terminan riñendo. También voy a explicar sobre el pergamino, su historia y toda la cosa!; bueno, por ahora me despido, te mando un fuerte abrazo y cuídate mucho.**

**Alais Aladriel.- Alais, ¡Feliz Año!; muchas, pero muchas gracias por tu review, me animaste mucho, me alegra que mi fic te esté gustando, espero que este nuevo capítulo no haya estado tan malo. Como pudiste ver, sigo con las millones de dudas en la trama, no puedo evitarlo, los fics son como círculos viciosos, sin embargo para el próximo capítulo voy a hablar claramente sobre el pergamino verde, la verdad es que tus ideas y teorías están bastante cercanas a las mía, quizá todavía el presente de Harry no se ha decidido )… aunque si te soy sincera soy algo voluble y cambio de planes en último momento. Los espectros o fantasmas de los papás de Harry son, por decirlo así, la clave de todo, y espero poder explicar mis ideas tan bien como lo haces tú en el comentario. Qué te pareció este capi?, al menos Harry ya sabe sobre James, aunque el pobre está que no entiende nada (yo estuviera peor que él, la verdad). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero seguir en contacto… ¡cuídate!**

**NoodleTK.- ¡Hola!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, me da mucho gusto tener de nueva cuenta tu comentario, me das muchos ánimos para que yo continúe mis locuras. También espero que esta parte te haya agradado, no quedé muy conforme con el resultado, pero sé que luego el asunto mejorará por los planes que tengo… en cuanto a Remus libre, pues ya viste… Remus libre es algo así como la venganza de Snape por lo del pensadero… técnicamente debió vengarse de James, pero Snape sabe que James quiere mucho a moony (y no lo culpo, Moony es adorable). Como viste Harry ya se enteró, ahora habrá qué ver qué rumbo toma el fic, ) ¡Gracias y cuídate! **

**Nariko.- Espero que mi fic te siga gustado, ), Harry ya estuvo usando más su cerebro y ha ligado los hechos mucho mejor que en cap pasado, ¿tú que opinas?... y sobre el juicio, pues aún no sé qué pasará!, pero créeme que me encanta Sirius y hasta ahorita no tengo pensado hacerlo sufrir mucho P. Jeje, ahora tengo que irme, pero antes quiero desearte un atrasado pero sincero ¡Feliz 2005!, cuídate y hasta la próxima!**

**mune-potter****.- Hola!, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, me alegra que te haya gustado lo del pensadero, jeje, aunque las cosas no le salieron bien a James esa vez. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado, pero ya me lo comentarás…, ah,por cierto, lamento la tardanza, espero poder publicar más a menudo… ¡Feliz año! (saludo atrasado, pero sincero! ). Cuídate y hasta pronto.**

**bella-blackvad****.- ¡Feliz año, Bella!, que tengas mucha suerte en este 2005… y ya hablando del fic, lamento la tardanza, sí estuve algo lenta pero no tanto, y también me quedó algo largo el capi, pero espero que te haya gustado ) todavía no revelo lo del pergamino pero eso ya es lo siguiente, trataré de explicar todo lo que mi cerebro maquiavélico planeó. Y sobre Sirius, yo también espero que que grande salga libre y el chico lo ayude a no morir, sería muy lindo que Sirius se salvara a sí mismo. Pues las cosas se complicarán más, porque Harry ya sabe que su padre anda por ahí, a ver que pasa… voy a tratar de actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic; cuídate! **

**layla**** kyoyama.- ¡Layla!, muchas gracias por tu comentario; aprovechando este medio quiero desearte Feliz Año (bueno, estamos a 10 de ene, pero la intención es lo que cuenta). Espero que este capi te haya gustado!, como viste, Harry se medio enteró, habrá que ver qué sucede, ¿no?... y claro, me acordé de ti y apareció algo de la ED, fue un flashazo porque tenía muchas cosas qué poner, pero al menos Los McGonagall no se quedaron con las ganas de ver a Harry de maestro haciendo un patronus de ciervo que fue el orgullo de James. Cuídate mucho, y espero que sigamos en contactos, thanks!**

**alex black bird.- ¡Hola!, ¿cómo te trata este año nuevo?, espero que todo vaya bien con tu vida. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me animas mucho; estuve fuera de la mi ciudad pero he regresado, y te prometo leer tu historia de Ave Negra (sorry la tardanza, pero es que he estado ausente). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ), y bueno, hasta la próxima!**

**Hikari Takaishi Y.- Cielos amiga!, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cualquier review tuyo vale oro para mí, son de esos que te alegran el día y te roban sonrisas, así que muchas gracias por estar pendiente de girahistoria!!!!, ahh, por cierto, espero que este capi te haya gustado, sé que no quedó muy bueno, pero pues… ya me conoces, los bloqueos me asfixian. Jeje, yo también adoro a James, es algo presumido, pero así son muchos chicos a los 15, siempre queriendo impresionar… y sí, el pobre se desploma por Lily, eso se notó a leguas desde el libro 5. En cuanto a Harry, pues bien se dice que de tal palo tal astilla, aunque no del todo, Harry ha tenido muchas limitaciones y ha sufrido mucho, es normal que esté algo irritable y no concuerde en todo con James, ellos no son iguales, pero seguro que tienen un temperamento y carácter parecido; Harry me cae bien porque es Harry, pienso que es un personaje difícil, pero algo voluble porque a Harry le pasan muchas cosas que le cambian el pensar y el sentir, en este capítulo puse algo de eso, Harry explotó en los brazos de Hermi porque ya no podía más, y entre todo ese pesar, él descubrió algo nuevo, un nuevo sentimiento, tal vez, quien sabe )… y bueno, al final de cuentas tenías razón, esto ya es un h-hr, me convenciste, creo que esta pareja me conquistó (aunque no siento aversión por las otras, claro está, es sólo que ésta ganó). Harry ya está enterado de que su padre, salido de la tumba o no, está en la cabaña de Hagrid, después de todo el mapa del merodeador nunca miente!, a ver que pasa con ello, espero que las ideas no se me vuelen como siempre sucede, el punto está en que Harry tiene qué entender lo que pasa!! Y tiene, por supuesto, qué conocer a sus papás. Y otra cosa que le atinaste es de la visita de… ¡De mordelón! (Voldie) al castillo, ahí que las cosas no se pondrán sencillas, ni yo sé qué pasará pero pues… a ver qué sale. Todavía voy a usar fragmentos del libro 5, y también del libro 4, ya que en ellos me baso para mi tesis. Tengo que sacar este fic hacia delante, y quiero que sepas que tú me das un apoyo muy importante )… ahhh, y lo de Remus Libre fue medio fraude, pero quería poner a Remus desnudo corriendo como demente, antes de que escribiera girahistoria ya tenía esa escena y tuve qué hacerla… y bueno, fue coma la venganza de Snape contra Jaime.**

**Respondiendo a tus preguntas finales: Sí, Lily sí aparecerá, en el próximo capítulo; ¿merecido a Voldemort?, mmmh, tal vez sí, tal vez no… Sirius quizá caiga en el velo , y no, no me molesta tanta pregunta, y sí, algún día haré un fic de la boda de Harry y Hermi . Te agradezco del alma tus comentarios, ¡gracias por todoo!, y te deseo, Glen, un precioso año 2005… ¡Cuídate mucho y hasta luego! (Sí!, habrá más romance!).**

**Rosemary Black: ¡Hola!, jeje, lamento la tardanza, primero que nada, feliz 2005, ), espero que este año te vaya muy bien. Ya hablando del fic, pues como leíste, ¡Harry ya se dio cuenta!, pero aún no sabemos cómo reaccionará cuando tenga a James Potter frente a él… yo espero que bien! Muchas gracias por seguir el fic! **

**Elena potter.- Me llevó otra eternidad actualizar, ¡ya hasta estamos estrenando año!, pero aún así espero que te haya gustado el cap; de aquí en adelante la historia se va a poner interesante, creo yo. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y nos vemos a la próxima, Suerte en todo! **

**Elanor.- Gracias por tu opinión de mi fic… y de verdad lamento la tardanza, siempre soy lenta en actualizar por la falta de tiempo, así que te agradezco que sigas pendiente de mi escrito. Como ya pudiste ver, Harry describió a James, y el próximo capítulo se pondrá interesante. ¡Feliz año y hasta la próxima! **

**_Saludos a todos los lectores y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Atte. _****CieloCriss**

PD.- lamento si hay errores de dedo u ortográficos, llevo algo de prisa y no pude revisar esto mejor.


	14. Parte uno: La Letanía del beso del Demen...

Notas 1.- Después de mucho tiempo de nuevo les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Girahistoria… como siempre, me siento apenada por tardar tanto en escribir, pero se me complica mucho con mi nueva situación de vida (P). Aún así prometo acabar con este fanfic lo más pronto posible, está decidido que no me retiraré de la página hasta que termine. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia y me han dejado comentarios o me han mandado e-mails, el ayodo de todos los lectores es el que hace que no pierda los ánimos con mi incoherente historia tan enredosa. ¡Pero bueno, no los voy a entretener mucho, en este capítulo van a pasar muchas cosas interesantes. A manera de RESUMEN: En el capítulo anterior Harry Potter se dio cuenta de que su padre y los merodeadores estaban en su tiempo porque aparecieron en el mapa del merodeador, además¡parece que va a haber un ataque mortífago y que Dumbledore va a morir por lo del beso del dementor!... si quieres saber que pasó con Lily y Peter del pasado, por fin lo sabrás. Como ven, pasan muchas cosas, así que de una buena vez los dejo con la lectura (sólo quiero aclarar que este capi tuve que partirlo en dos nn). ¡Espero les guste! Y saludos a todos.

_Aclaración: Los libros de la saga de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro._

_NOTA EXTRA: POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN ME ESTÁ ALTERANDO MI FORMATO ORDINARIO, ASÍ QUE SI HAY FALLOS EN LOS GUIONES O EN SIGNOS DE INTERROGACIÓN O ADMRACIÓN, ES CULPA DEL FORMATO DE LA PÁGINA_

* * *

**Fanfiction: Harry Potter**

**_girahistoria_**

Por CieloCriss

**La Letanía del Beso del Dementor y El triángulo Potter**

**P r i m e r a p a r t e**

Todo estaba suficientemente claro.

Harry guardó el mapa del merodeador en su bolsillo sin decir "travesura realizada". Le temblaba el entendimiento, pues no sabía qué haría, ni tenía compresión de lo que pasaba… aún así, todo estaba suficientemente claro.

Salió disparado de la estatua de la _bruja tuerta_, los pasillos silenciosos del colegio le hicieron escuchar sus propios jadeos, recordó a los gemelos Weasley, con cara de naufragio, advirtiéndole que Dumbledore estaba muriéndose y que, por tanto, los mortífagos iban a atacar.

No podía ser cierto, o más bien¡no era justo!

El nombre de James Potter estaba en el mapa del merodeador. Harry sacó de su túnica una vez más el andrajoso pergamino, lo abrió con desesperación y volvió a confirmarlo… ahí, en la cabaña de Hagrid, estaba el nombre de su padre¡y el de Sirius¡Y el de Lupin!... y de paso, los nombres de Ron y Hermione.

"Debo tranquilizarme" se dijo Harry, tenso, nervioso; se recargó en un pilar y se masajeó la cabeza "no puede ser posible, a menos de que… ¿un viaje en el tiempo?" lo pensó en un instante, pero sólo al vislumbrar esa posibilidad, el corazón le saltó de gozo. A lo mejor un viaje en el tiempo había traído a su padre a su presente, pero Harry no sabía si eso era posible… después de todo, él tenía entendido de que solamente era posible viajar al pasado.

La imagen de Jim McGonagall le iluminó en ese preciso segundo. De nuevo sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía como vendaval. Sí era posible¡todo era posible, Jim se revolvía el cabello como James, jugaba con la snitch, peleaba con Snape sin importarle nada, y además… ¿acaso ese muchacho no se preocupaba por él, por su felicidad?

Harry volvió a esconder el mapa, echó la carrera hacia la cabaña de Hagrid; independientemente de si ahí estaba SU padre, sus amigos estaban ahí y no sabían del peligro de los mortífagos, ni de la supuesta muerte de Dumbledore.

—¡Harry! - oyó que le gritaban, Harry frenó en seco, pero no por gusto, sino por obligación, era Hagrid.

—¿Hagrid? - dijo, observando al medio gigante con la piel pálida y los ojos a punto de estallar en llanto, su amigo tenía peor pinta que el día en que se pensaba que iban a matar a _Buckbeak_.

—Harry¿qué haces aquí¿acaso no has oído la alarma, todos los chicos deben estar en sus torres, bajo el cuidado de los prefectos.

—No, no lo sabía - mencionó Harry.

—Oh Harry, ve a la sala de Griffyndor, por favor - rogó Hagrid -¡es muy peligroso!

Al notar que el pobre guardabosques lagrimaba, Harry se compadeció.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Hagrid¿Se trata de Dumbledore?

—¡No me hagas decirlo! - pidió Hagrid, moviendo con nervios sus enormes manos -, ve a tu torre, por favor.

—No puedo ir - admitió Harry -, primero tengo que avisarles a Ron y Hermione que las cosas no andan bien.

Un estruendo interrumpió la débil conversación, en el colegio estaba temblando. A como pudo, Harry se sostuvo de una pared, Hagrid alzó los brazos y tocó el techo.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Hagrid? - cuestionó Harry Potter, con los ojos desorbitados - ¿En verdad nos atacarán los mortífagos?

El temblor cesó en breves segundos, Hagrid bajó las manos y las puso en sus costados, no contestó a Harry, sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—… ¿Hagrid? - indagó Harry, dubitativo.

Hagrid negó, de improviso movió su brazo y apresó a Harry en un abrazo inesperado.

—Debes ir a la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry; Dumbledore no se perdonaría el que algo te pasara.

—¡Hagrid, espera!

El _semi_-_gigante_ arrastró a Harry en dirección contraria a la cabaña de Hagrid: lo llevó directo al retrato de la señora Gorda sin decir una palabra coherente por todo el camino. Lagrimaba, sí, pero sus cejas negras y gruesas estaban estáticas, como si el temblor las hubiera averiado.

—¡Hagrid, se trata de Ron y Hermione¡Son mis mejores amigos, así que suéltame!- imperó _el-niño-que-vivió,_ con el nudo entre los vértigos y la incertidumbre de no saber si su padre estaba esta época. ¿Por qué había tenido qué hallarse a Hagrid en el camino¿Por qué su amigo guardabosques estaba tan alterado y no le obedecía?

—Aquí estás, Harry, en la Torre de Gryffindor - dijo Hagrid, con seriedad -, si le digo a Dumbledore que estás a salvo, seguro que estará más tranquilo.

—¡A mí no me importa si Dumbledore está tranquilo o no! - expresó Harry - ¡Ni siquiera me importa si muere!

Eso último lo dijo sin pensar, por supuesto, pero para Hagrid fue como una cascada de decepción.

—Harry… tú no tienes idea… el profesor Dumbledore, ha sido como un padre para mí¡así que entra a la torre, Harry¡_Si ellos te llegasen a encontrar…!_

Harry se mordió los labios; de verdad que no era su intención herir a Hagrid, mucho menos deseaba desearle el mal a Dumbledore.

—Escucha… Hagrid… no quise decir eso…

—Lo sé, Harry, no es tu culpa - tranquilizó Hagrid. El colegio se estremeció nuevamente, le dio una sacudida al castillo entero, varias pinturas cayeron al suelo y los protagonistas de dichos lienzos corrieron despavoridos a algún refugio.

—¡Hagrid¿Qué está pasando?

—Harry… nos veremos pronto… prometo buscar a Ron y Hermione, pero tú no vayas a salirte¡estoy seguro de que la Orden del Fénix nos dirá qué hacer muy pronto!

El _semi__-gigante_ empujó a Harry hacia el retrato de la señora Gorda, después se fue corriendo en medio de la sacudida que le daba el segundo temblor a Hogwarts.

—… lo siento de verdad, Hagrid - susurró Harry Potter, al ver que su amigo desparecía al doblar una esquina -… no podría quedarme en la Torre sabiendo que mis amigos peligran, y que allá, en tu cabaña, está oculto mi pasado.

Harry se alejó de la temblorosa pared, daba la impresión de que el colegio entero iba a desplomarse¿eso sería posible, con la mayor rapidez que pudo se sostuvo de pie sin ayuda. Estuvo a punto de volver a sacar el mapa, pero alguien lo agarró de la túnica y lo jaló hacia atrás.

—Harry, te estaba esperando - dijo una voz algo temerosa. El temblor había terminado, Harry se dio la vuelta, encabronado.

—¿Neville? - gritó enfadado -¿Qué quieres¿Por qué no entras a resguardarte a la torre de Gryffindor y me dejas en paz?

—Porque en la ED nos preparamos para otra cosa - murmuró Neville, bajando la cabeza.

—¿ED?... - Harry quiso estudiar el rostro de su amigo regordete¿qué hacía ahí, esperándolo?

—Los gemelos Weasley nos han dicho que _quien-tú-sabes_ va a atacarnos - mencionó con gravedad -, y pensé que… _quien-tú-sabes_ te perseguiría…

—Por eso Neville, entra a la torre de Gryffindor, no te preocupes por mí.

… entonces me di cuenta de que Ron y Hermione tampoco estaban¿es que van a ayudarte?

—Mira Neville, yo sólo soy un chico común¿crees que me quiero enfrentar a ellos¡Por Dios, no saldría vivo¡sólo quiero regresar para ayudar a mis amigos que ignoran lo que está pasando¿Crees que es una de mis aventuras¡Neville, yo nunca tengo aventuras, sólo quiero saber quien soy y tener quién me espere en casa!

—Eso lo sé, Harry, no tienes por qué enojarte - dijo Neville, alzando la cabeza con una leve sonrisa -Te estaba esperando para desearte suerte, y para darte esto…

—¡La capa invisible!

—He visto cómo la usas, por eso pensé que te haría falta - dijo Neville -… creí que te la debía de dar.

—Gra…gracias…

—Sé que no eres un chico que presume de quien es, Harry; pero en lo personal tengo cosas qué agradecerte - mencionó Longbotton -, aunque no te lo propusiste y ni siquiera estuviste consciente, acabaste con _quien-tú-sabes_ y… bueno… esos mortífagos… son los culpables de… que yo… y mi familia…

Harry pensó en los padres de Neville, que habían enloquecido por culpa de los mortífagos, quienes los torturaron con maldiciones imperdonables hasta el punto de hacer que perdieran la razón. Harry le asintió a su amigo, lo comprendía… Neville, de alguna manera, había sufrido como él y nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

—No tienes qué decirlo. Y no te preocupes, que volveré cuanto antes a la torre.

—Entonces te esteremos esperando, para defender nuestra escuela como la ED que somos.

—¿Neville¿tú has oído la alarma de la escuela?

—Sí… varios vociferadores aparecieron en nuestras habitaciones para advertirnos que estuviéramos encerrados… no sabemos bien lo que ocurre, pero George y Fred Weasley nos lo han dicho.

Harry sonrió con nervios, se dio la vuelta.

—Nos veremos, Neville.

—De acuerdo… la Señora Gorda te estará esperando.

Harry se cubrió con la capa de su padre, comenzó a correr por los pasillos sintiendo una punzada de afecto por Neville. No comprendía bien lo que había hecho su amigo, es decir, no sabía lo que había impulsado a Longbotton a salir de la torre sólo para darle la capa, pero aún así estaba agradecido de saber que en cualquier lugar tendría a alguien que le daría la mano… en cualquier lugar, por supuesto…

Sacó el mapa una vez más¡sí, seguían ahí!

—¿Eh, pero qué hace _Fawkes_ ahí… ¡un momento¡Qué hace el nombre de Peter Pettigrew ahí¡Y… ¿qué hace el nombre de mi madre en el mapa del merodeador!

**_

* * *

"James¿vas a cambiar la historia?"_**

James Potter se talló los ojos, ya frente al pergamino, gritó con gran ímpetu:

—¡Sí, por supuesto que sí¡Haré lo que sea con tal de cambiar esta historia!

El pergamino volvió a brillar con intensidad; la luz estalló desde el corazón del documento, cegando a todos por un instante. La cabaña de Hagrid se convirtió en un haz de luz que atravesó las paredes y voló hacia el cielo, fue justo en ese momento que los chicos comenzaron a oír el canto de un fénix.

—¿Escuchan¡es el canto de un fénix!

—¿Es _Fawkes_?

—No… no está cantando- dijo James, con lágrimas en los ojos-… ahora lo entiendo todo¡no canta, está llorando!

La preciosa y llameante figura de _Fawkes_, el fénix de Dumbledore, entró por la ventana de la cabaña de Hagrid y voló directo al interior del pergamino verde.

Después de que _Fawkes_ entró al pergamino, James cayó de rodillas al suelo y se cubrió el rostro. El pergamino verde se sacudía con frenesí, todos los demás estaban estáticos, pero Sirius reaccionó y se hincó junto a James.

—_Prongs_¿qué es lo que te está pasando¿Sabes lo que significa este pergamino?

James negó, con pesadumbre.

—¿Entonces, cómo sabes que el Fénix llora? - preguntó Sirius, palideciendo.

—Porque… porque hay veces en las que sólo se sienten las cosas, _Padfoot_, y te quiebras la cabeza pensando, pero nada más sientes…

—Entiendo…

—Estoy sintiendo demasiadas cosas, Sirius - admitió James, con las manos aplastándose la cabeza -, Casi puedo oír los gritos de Lily cuando Voldemort la mató… y de repente, oigo el llanto de Harry en medio del canto de _Fawkes_… no sé que pasa¡sólo sé que voy a verla!

—El pergamino¡parece que va a estallar! - dijo Remus, dando un paso al frente.

—¿Bromeas¡acabo de ver que un Fénix entró en él! - dijo Ron, boquiabierto.

—A lo mejor… _Fawkes_ es… - susurró Hermione, pero las ideas se le agotaron, y se llevó las manos a la boca, inquieta.

Todo parecía haber tomado matices grises¿hacia dónde se habían ido los colores, el pergamino verde, incluso, ardía en llamas plateadas y se sacudía como si dentro de él se estuviera haciendo realidad el Apocalipsis.

—¡Ahí viene! - gritó James, poniéndose de pie.

Un rayo de luz salió del pergamino, la luz perforó el techo de la cabaña, todos los presentes agacharon la cabeza y se tiraron al piso.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? - gritó Ron, temeroso.

La luz se convirtió en una brisa húmeda y gris que mareó a los jóvenes por segundos, James se tocó el rostro y trató de verse la mano, pero estaba borrosa.

"No veo bien" se dijo, incorporándose ", parece que nuevamente tengo miopía".

—¡No lo puedo creer! - dijo Sirius -¡el efecto de la metamorfosis ha desaparecido!

—Es verdad - dijo Remus -, sabía que era provisional, pero pensé que duraría más… ahora no podremos salir de aquí sin ser descubiertos…

—Tengo la impresión de que el pergamino deshizo el hechizo de la poción de la Arabella Figg- dijo James, para luego proseguir, con el corazón acelerado - Pásame los lentes entonces, Sirius, he vuelto a ser James -.

—¡Lo haría si supiera en dónde estás! - sinceró Sirius.

—La cabaña está llena de niebla - informó Hermione -, pero la brisa escampó¡hay que abrir las ventanas, Ron!

A como pudieron, los chicos obedecieron las órdenes de la prefecta Granger, la niebla comenzó a salir de la cabaña y poco a poco el campo de visión de los jóvenes aumentó.

Sirius se topó con James y le entregó los lentes. Ya sin niebla y sin la metamorfosis, todos sus sentimientos se intensificaron, y cuando los colores volvieron a su lugar y los grises desaparecieron, James y los demás pudieron ver que el pergamino estaba inerte en el suelo, _Fawkes_, totalmente decrépito -como si hubiera perdido las energías- descansaba en el respaldo de una de las sillas, y dos sombras se formaban cerca de la chimenea.

Eran dos sombras… dos sombras que poco a poco obtenían color y se materializaban.

Eran Lily y Peter.

* * *

Harry logró salir ileso del castillo, miró hacia atrás cuando subió una pequeña colina, el colegio entero se estremecía como si danzara algún baile fatalista. El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía impotente, por una parte quería regresar para ayudar a todos, pero su corazón daba saltos de incertidumbre cada vez que se acercaba a la cabaña de Hagrid. Iba bajo la capa de su progenitor, y lo curioso del asunto, es que iba a esa cabaña a ver a su padre muerto. Sin pensar más y sin temerle a algún ataque de mortífago, el muchacho corrió por el campo otoñal del colegio, por el litoral del _lago del Calamar Gigante_. A lo lejos divisó la cabaña, y notó que alrededor de la misma había humo, más bien neblina.

La idea de "el viaje en el tiempo" se apoderó de su ser, y corrió como si cabalgara, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Alcanzó a oír un par de gritos de onomatopeyas, y por ello puso en su esfuerzo el incentivo de la esperanza. ¡Ya casi llegaba!...

Harry tocó la pared de la cabaña de Hagrid entre jadeos, quiso entrar a la pequeña choza, pero el miedo dejó atrás su valentía e incertidumbre. Sencillamente no sabía lo que pasaba, por eso se puso de puntitas, y aún bajo la capa de su padre, se asomó por una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas… por buena suerte la neblina se había esfumado.

Harry quedó boquiabierto ante lo que vio.

De haber podido se hubiera desmayado, de haber podido… ¡hubiera gritado!

* * *

—¡Lily¡Y Peter! - gritó el joven Sirius Black, al ver que las figuras se materializaban - ¡Han salido del pergamino verde!

—Tenías razón, Hermione¡no sólo había palabras ahí dentro! - agregó Ron, con los ojos alzados y espantados, como los de un venado temeroso.

Remus se inclinó un poco y tocó a Peter.

—Es nuestro Peter - susurró, nostálgico -, me refiero a que… él viene de nuestra época…

—Lo sé - dijo James, mirando fijamente a Lily -, ella es… la Evans que yo conozco.

Se inclinó ante ella y la levantó con dificultad.

—Deja te ayudo, _Prongs_ - dijo Sirius, y entre los dos la acomodaron en uno de los sillones de Hagrid.

James se sonrojó al verla.

—¡Madre mía, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando! - renegó James, extraviado.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Peter? - preguntó Remus.

—Pues… déjalo ahí - optó por decir Sirius.

—No seas bestia, _Padfoot_¡él no es la rata de esta época!

—Ya lo sé, Remus, pero acuérdate de que es muy pesado…

—Mh, cierto.

—¡Déjense de bromas, ustedes! - regañó Hermione - ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto¡Ellos dos salieron de ese pergamino!

—Si Harry estuviera aquí, a lo mejor sabría la razón, él tuvo contacto con el diario de Tom Riddle, que también era mágico - recordó Ron.

—Hermione¿pero qué podemos hacer? - preguntó Remus ante el silencio de James y la incapacidad de ligar algo coherente de Sirius.

—¡Hay que retomar nuestra plática con el pergamino! - dijo Hermione, recogiendo el pergamino -¡Ah, está caliente…

—_Winwardium__ leviosa_ - entonó James, alzando su varita y acercando el pergamino hasta él.

—Buena idea, _Prongs_ - felicitó Sirius.

—Cierto, si retomamos la comunicación con el pergamino, a lo mejor sabremos lo que sucede y cómo fue que Peter y Lily salieron de ahí. - agregó _Moony_, con voz modulada, precavida.

—**_"Escucha… sé que me escuchas¿por qué ya no brillas¡soy James Potter y estoy dispuesto a cambiar la historia!... ¡Muéstrate_**!" — gritó James, pero nada sucedió, el pergamino parecía un viejo trozo de papel chamuscado.

—¿No será que necesita descansar?

—¡Ron!

—Oye, Hermione¡es que nunca se sabe! - se excusó el pelirrojo.

Todos los presentes suspiraron pidiendo paciencia.

—Probablemente el pergamino perdió su efecto - espetó James -, a lo mejor su misión era llegar hasta aquí a través de _Fawkes_, y ¿ven a _Fawkes_, luce cansado, sin energía…

—Pero no olvides que ese pergamino se lo quitó Hermione a… ¡Pettigrew!

—Ya lo sé, Sirius, no me lo recuerdes.

—_Shhh_, Peter podría despertar - dijo Remus -, deberíamos llevarlos a la enfermería.

Hubo un silencio generalizado.

—No tenemos por qué tomarnos tan en serio lo que pasó - dijo James -, este pergamino era como un _giratiempo_¿no lo creen?

—Me parece que sí - razonó Remus.

—Oigan, miren… _Scabbers_… ¡Quiero decir¡él está despertando! - advirtió Ron.

James dejó de ver a Lily y dirigió su atención al desmayado cuerpo de Peter. Se llenó de escalofríos, sintió como si alguien lo observara por la ventana pero no le prestó importancia, de cualquier manera ya no importaba si alguien lo veía o lo descubría, en esos momentos todo le valía '_madres'_.

Peter movió las cejas e hizo saltar sus cachetes de forma simpática. Era él, _Wormtail_… James vio que Sirius apretaba los puños y que Remus se mordía los labios¿y él, qué estaría haciendo… frente a él, salido de un pergamino, estaba el que sería su traidor, el culpable de su asesinato, y sin embargo no tuvo ganas de matarle, ni de gritarle que lo odiaba ni de nada por el estilo, porque ahí estaba Peter, el de 15 años; el idiota del grupo, sí, pero su protegido y su amigo.

—Peter… - susurró James, al ver que el rechoncho abrió los ojos de piquete y se sentó con dificultad en el piso de madera.

* * *

Harry se tapó los ojos, incrédulo. ¿Es que estaba nuevamente en el _pensadero_ de Snape, desde que había comenzado a espiar a través de la ventana, no podía ni siquiera respirar con propiedad… ¿qué diablos estaba pasando¡estaba viendo a sus padres ahí¡estaba viendo a los merodeadores ahí, y para el colmo ¡sus dos mejores amigos parecían mejor enterados que él!

* * *

Peter se talló los ojos frenéticamente. Se quiso parar, pero perdió el equilibrio.

—Hey¿Estás bien, Peter?

Pettigrew asintió, perdido, y de pronto se puso muy pálido, casi amarillo.

—¿En do-dónde… estoy? - preguntó con voz tenue, al ver a sus amigos frente a él.

—En la cabaña de Hagrid… - susurró Remus.

—¿En el fu-fut-futuro? - indagó, temeroso.

—Sí, en el futuro - respondió Sirius.

Peter se abrazó a sí mismo, se hizo bolita. En su mente comenzó a oír voces perdidas que lo condenaban para siempre… eran las voces de sus amigos que el pergamino mágico y el fénix lo habían hecho escuchar…

**_"Tengo que admitir; Peter, que me cuesta comprender por qué un hombre inocente se pasa doce años convertido en rata". _**_(HP3, Remus Lupin)._

**_"Pero tú, Peter... no entiendo cómo no comprendí desde el primer momento que eras tú el espía. Siempre te gustó tener amigos corpulentos para que te protegieran¿verdad? Ese papel lo hicimos nosotros: Remus y yo... y James...". _**_(HP3, Sirius Black)_

Negó, y por si fuera poco, se le refrescó la memoria. Hacía sólo unos instantes que había estado viajando en el tiempo con Lily Evans, habían ido a un futuro terrible, donde él… ¡DONDE ÉL ESTABA DEL LADO DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO!... ¿Es que esa era su verdadera naturaleza¿La traición, y ¿por qué le ardía el pecho y le hervían los remordimientos?

No había vuelto al pasado. Estaba en el futuro, y si se quedaba viendo los rostros de sus amigos, seguro que se daría cuenta de que ellos ya sabían de su traición.

Yo… no quería… - dijo, con torpeza. No le salía una disculpa elaborada, porque él era un cobarde, y no encontraba cara para enseñársela a sus amigos.

"Él lo sabe" pensó Sirius "Lo sabe, y no hace nada para disculparse".

De un impulso _Padfoot_ agarró a Peter de la túnica y lo alzó.

—¿Qué es lo que **no** **querías**, Peter?

—¡Sirius, suéltalo! - mandó Remus.

—¡No, _Moony_, quiero que hable.

—Yo…

—¡Ni siquiera sabemos de dónde viene _Wormtail_!

—¡Pero es que él lo sabe¡Y todavía se atreve a mirarnos¡Y todavía…!

Peter Pettigrew no alzó la mirada, avergonzado.

—¡Suéltalo, _Padfoot_! - pidió James, reaccionando -, aunque él lo sepa¡no ha sido él quien lo ha hecho¿no lo entiendes?

Sirius arrojó a Peter al suelo, confundido.

—¡Claro que es él! - gritó Sirius -¡no lo es ahorita, pero lo será, y sigue siendo su esencia¡y yo no quiero esperar a que me traicione en el futuro si sé que puede hacerlo desde el pasado!

—¡Pero aún no lo hace! - dijo Remus.

—¡Pero a ti no te mató ni te metió a Azkaban, _Moony_! - rezongó Sirius, histérico.

—¡Eso ya lo sé¡Y créeme que me hubiera gustado hacer más en lugar de sólo estar de espectador!

—Chicos… por favor… no es el momento de reñir entre ustedes - susurró Hermione.

—¡Sí, ya cállense! - pidió James, acomodándose los lentes.

Se acercó a _Wormtail_, quien estaba tumbado en el piso, escondiéndose. James se rascó la cabeza y le ofreció la mano:

—Levántate - le dijo - ¿Quieres, Peter?

Peter negó.

—No te estoy culpando, así que levántate, ninguno de nosotros va a traicionarte.

—…pero… fui yo… q-q-uien-n los… traicionó - susurró _Wormtail_, confundido por las palabras de James.

—No Peter, tú tienes 15 años y no nos has traicionado¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, en el primer curso?

—…_.mmm, _sí…

—¿Te acuerdas?

—… _ppp__, sí_…

—Ese día te prometimos que te protegeríamos, que serías nuestro amigo - dijo James, temblando, le costaba trabajo decirlo, pero obedecía a su corazón antes que a los resentimientos -. Si Sirius o Remus o yo te llegáramos a dar la espalda ahora¿no te estaríamos traicionando?

Peter le dio la mano a James, quien lo jaló hasta ponerlo de pie.

—James… yo no… quiero…

—¿Traicionarme?

—ajá…

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Lily… y yo… fuimos al bosque a buscarlos… y apareció el pergamino, y el fénix… y viajamos… y ¡yo te vi hecho un espectro¡Y vi a quien ustedes saben queriendo matar al chico!

—¿A mi hijo? - preguntó James. Harry, quien estaba espiando, sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían. Se oía tan bien James hablando de "su hijo".

—_Mmm__, sí_…

—Ya veo - susurró James.

—Y ahí estaba yo, al lado… de… _él_.

—¿De Voldemort?

Peter se tapó los oídos.

—_Ppp__-sí_…

—Ya veo.

—Y yo… - mencionó Peter -… era muy infeliz… ahí… es decir… el que es yo, pero de grande.

—Tuviste un viaje por el tiempo con todo e intermedio - mencionó James, suspirando.

—James… Sirius… - dijo Peter -… yo no sé pedir perdón, y sé que soy un cobarde, y que me escondo tras ustedes¡ni siquiera quería buscarlos en el Bosque Prohibido cuando Lily me pidió que la acompañara!... pero no, no quiero, no quería hacerles eso…

—¡Pues no lo hagas, _Wormtail_¡No lo hagas¡Sé valiente si te llegan a amenazar!- le gritó Sirius.

Peter asintió, pero sabía que era incapaz de ser fuerte¡y si lo amenazaban, primero estaría su vida¿Acaso podría remediar su forma de ser?

—Ojalá… ustedes… me traicionaran antes de que yo lo llegue a hacer - susurró por bajito.

—Eso demuestra que aunque no te la creas tienes buen corazón - le dijo Remus -, te crees tan débil que prefieres que nosotros te traicionemos para que tú no lo hagas después; si tuvieras un poco más de confianza…

—Ya, Remus, déjalo, _Wormtail_ es lo que menos importa ahora - sonrió James, regresando hasta donde estaba Lily -, según lo que me enteré, el pergamino verde fue hasta Lily y Peter y los trajo aquí¡eso es obra del destino, y significa que debemos seguir con nuestro plan, el llanto de _Fawkes_ me lo gritó_: '¡vas bien, James, tienes que cambiar la historia!'_, y juro por la vida de Harry que lo haré…

—James… - susurró Peter.

—¡Y cuando cambie la historia me aseguraré de que Lily no muera, Sirius nunca pisará Azkaban y Peter jamás nos dará la espalda!

Hermione y Ron permanecían callados, viendo el reencuentro entre viejos amigos. Peter estaba parado cerca de ellos y los miraba con expresión perdida.

—Ellos son Ron y Hermione - presentó Remus - los mejores amigos de Harry.

Peter alzó la mano, apenado, ni Hermione ni Ron le devolvieron el gesto.

"¿Es así de sencillo¿Lo han perdonado?... es verdad que él no tiene la culpa¡pero es que…!" pensó Hermione.

"Ese chico es _Scabbers_, ese chico es _Scabbers_, ese chico es _Scabbers_..." _reflexionó_ Ron.

—James, si es día de revelaciones¿no sería conveniente llamarle de una buena vez a Harry, después de lo que vio hace rato en el lago no dudo que sospeche - sugirió Sirius.

—¿Qué es lo que vio en el lago? - preguntó ingenuamente el pequeño Lupin -, no tengo mucha memoria de cuando estuvimos ahí.

—Y créeme _Moony_, será mejor que eso quede sin esclarecerse - murmuró Sirius, sonriendo por breves segundos - ¿entonces qué, James¿le llamamos?

—Sí, justamente eso quería hacer¿no recuerdas Sirius¡ya no me importa que lo decepcione, es mi hijo y punto y final - James tomó las manos de la desmayada Lily entre las suyas - ¿Lo sabes ya, no Lily?

Para su sorpresa, y la de los demás -especialmente la de Harry, que espiaba- Lily abrió sus ojos esmeralda y James se quedó perdido en ellos. El futuro padre de Harry sintió que se le entumían las extremidades. Si ver a Peter le había causado conmoción, los ojos de Lily le provocaban un _shock_ cuarenta veces más profundo.

La pelirroja lo miró, con una mirada dulcificada, como de otro tiempo: melancólica, pero lejana. James le soltó las manos y se enrojeció a tal extremo, que los ojos se le agrietaron en ramificaciones de hilos de sangre.

—… ¿E-Evans? - cuestionó, enrojecido.

—… ¿Potter? - dijo ella.

Los dos de repente olvidaron que se habían soñado con sus nombres de pila, porque está claro que en toda esa odisea, James pensaba en Lily y Lily pensaba en James… nada de Evans y Potter.

—Quítate…

—¿Eh?

—Quítate de encima - rogó ella.

James se puso de pie, ella se incorporó en el sofá.

—¿Estás bien, Lily? - preguntó Remus.

Lily miró a su alrededor, si no se equivocaba estaban en la cabaña de Hagrid, y ahí estaban todos: los cuatro merodeadores y dos chicos jamás que en su vida había visto.

—Estoy bien… ¿y ustedes, se sienten bien?

—Mejor que nunca - mintió Sirius.

Lily dejó de mirar el panorama.

—¿A dónde nos ha traído ese pergamino ahora?

—Los ha traído al presente de Harry Potter - respondió James -… supongo que… estás enterada de todo ello¿verdad?

—¡Harry Potter¡Oh Dios mío¡Es verdad¡Estaba ahí, en un duelo con Voldemort, pero escapó!

—No te preocupes, Evans, él está bien, anda por el colegio, buscando a los trillizos McGonagall.

—¡No te hagas el payaso!

—¿Cómo que el payaso?

—¡Si sabes que es tu hijo, deberías estar cuidándolo¡Voldemort lo está persiguiendo, Potter!

—¿Y crees que no lo sé¡Por_ nuestros cadáveres_ que he tratado de echarle un vistazo!

—¡Dios mío, esto no es un juego¿En dónde está ese pergamino¡Necesito saber cómo tengo que cambiar la historia!

—Ya, no te preocupes, - dijo James, irónico, sus amigos y Ron y Hermione veían la escena algo abochornados -… aunque… te ves muy bien así de maternal.

—¿Así de maternal! - Exclamó Lily, enojada -¡después de preocuparme por ti y de viajar por el tiempo ¿es lo único que puedes decir!

—No es lo único - rió James -, al final de cuentas me enteré de que no te parecí tan despreciable¡y nos casamos¡Y tuvimos un hijo!

Lily hizo girar sus ojos de manera extraña.

—_Oh oh - susurró Sirius._

_—¿Por qué James se comporta así? - preguntó Hermione._

_—Parece un idiota - agregó Ron_

_Peter encogió los hombros._

_—El efecto de Lily lo hace decir cada estupidez… - explicó Remus, con brevedad_.

—¡Cállate, engreído! -lerugió la pelirroja Evans a James, muy ofendida.

—El punto está, Lily - dijo James, en tono bajito -, que por más maternal que luzcas y por más que te haya querido, las cosas no nos salieron bien…

Lily bajó los brazos, estaba colorada y se sentía sin fuerzas. A lo mejor el viaje en el tiempo la había dejado así. Sin embargo bajó los brazos amenazantes por la voz de James, la cuál de pronto se había dulcificado.

—Es cierto… las cosas no nos salieron bien…

—Harry Potter es huérfano y nosotros morimos tratando de salvarlo de Voldemort - explicó James, todavía con más ternura.

—Muertos… - susurró Lily, bajando la cabeza.

—Y si estoy aquí, Lily, y si tú estás aquí, es porque la historia reclama un nuevo presente - mencionó el Gryffindor - ¡el pergamino nos lo dijo!

—Hay que… cambiar la historia - dijo Lily.

—Sí. Hay que cambiarla¡y lo haremos juntos¡Los tres!

—¿Te refieres a Harry, James?

—Claro¡iré a buscarlo y…, y…

—¿Qué?

—Nada… - susurró James, otra vez rojo.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—Pensé que nunca volvería a verte - dijo James, rodeándola por la cintura -, quería verte, para decirte que me di cuenta… me di cuenta de que soy un engreído que se _pavonea_… ¿sabes quién me enseñó eso?

—?

—¡Harry, él me lo enseñó, he convivido con él muchos días, y vaya que me recuerda a ti - rió James - es un cascarrabias y…

Dejó de hablar porque un impulso dulce lo envolvió: James se acercó al rostro de Lily, le rozó los labios, pero en ese momento Lily le dio un empujoncito y se separó de él.

—¡Mide tu distancia, Potter!

—Ahh, Evans - dijo James - ¿Qué más da, si vamos a casarnos?

—¡Pero te va a costar trabajo conquistarme!

_—¿Cómo se le llama a esto, Hermione?_

_—Amor apache, Ron_

_—Ahh, cierto cierto._

_—¡EJEMP! - interrumpió Sirius a los futuros Potter -, par de tórtolos, no es que yo me quiera meter en sus románticas y extravagantes pláticas, pero supuestamente vivimos un momento de tensión y estábamos a punto de llamarle a Harry para contarle todo… ¿entonces?_

—¡A Harry! - dijo Lily, con el rostro iluminado.

—Ah, sí, a él - respondió James, algo frustrado porque no había podido besarla.

* * *

Y Harry, aún sabiendo que era su hora de entrada, quedó paralizado. No sabía que algo tan grande le esperaba en la cabaña de Hagrid, no sabía cuánto alcance podía tener el secreto que le había revelado el mapa del merodeador entregado por los gemelos. Ahí, frente a él, estaban sus padres, no eran los espejismos de un recuerdo de Snape, ni eran los espectros que salieron de la varita de Voldemort¡ni siquiera eran los reflejos del espejo que todo lo muestra, eran de carne y hueso: habían viajado en el tiempo y eran palpables. Y los podía oler, los podía soñar, y si se atrevía, los podía tocar.

Se sintió orgulloso, pues sus padres adolescentes estaban enterados de su vida y querían ayudarlo. Trató de ligar hechos mientras veía: primero su padre, al que él había tomado de engreído y patán, le ofrecía la mano a su peor enemigo y lo perdonaba (como él lo hubiera creído siempre de James); luego su madre despertaba y ella y su padre tenían la conversación más _chiflada_ del mundo… por si fuera poco, James le había dicho a Lily que gracias a él, a su "_hijo_", se había dado cuenta de lo presumido que podía llegar a ser… y para rematar, ambos hablaban de cambiar la historia y de contarle todo¡sencillamente todo era fantástico, por eso no podía moverse.

* * *

Al principio había tenido la apariencia de una pasa seca, ahora parecía un árbol: reseco, tieso, enraizado en la silla. A veces, sólo a veces, los ojos le brillaban con un fuego debilitado, muy diferente al que en otros tiempos tuvo… después de todo él había sido el mago más poderoso, el único que había peleado de frente contra _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

Por eso McGonagall lagrimaba, toda la fuerza que una vez había visto en su Director, se había convertido en cenizas. El beso del Dementor exprimía, pero no exprimía la vida, sino el alma.

—Mundugus…

—No hay nada qué hacer, Minerva, Albus va a morir hoy. - susurró Mundugus Fletcher, el curandero oficial de la Orden del Fénix -, al principio no me explicaba cómo era que Dumbledore había resistido el beso del Dementor… creí que lo había superado, pero ahora comprendo que su lucha fue en vano; al final su fuerza no fue suficiente.

McGonagall se despeinó los cabellos, desesperada. Caminó varios pasos alrededor de Dumbledore sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Todo era en vano.

—Las fronteras mágicas… ¿no hay modo de salvarlas? - preguntó la bruja, con los dientes encrespados.

—No a estas alturas. Nadie tiene el tipo de magia de Albus; nadie puede alcanzar su fuerza.

Minerva quedó escueta. Con los puños bien apretados, como recién nacida, salió del despacho del Director arrastrando los pies. Cruzó un pasillo y se encontró en una pequeña antesala, en donde se hallaban algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—No hay nada qué hacer - se adelantó a decir, cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre ella.

—¡Pero algo tendría qué poderse hacer! - insistió la bruja metamórfica Tonks.

—Lo que hay que hacer, señorita Tonks, es poner en práctica nuestro plan. Si… si… si… Dumble… Dumbledore muere hoy, las barreras mágicas perderán su efecto.

—Eso eso ya lo debe saber Voldemort - dijo el joven Fritz Flitwitch - ¡Y entonces lo de los mortífagos y el ataque se haría realidad!

—¡Coherencia, joven Fritz! - regañó Minerva McGonagall -, eso ya lo sabíamos¿por qué cree usted que hemos soltado los vociferadores para que los alumnos vuelvan a sus torres?

—Pero me temo que eso no será suficiente - agregó Alastor Moody, con su ojo mágico girando una y otra vez. El mago dio una vuelta visual por la antesala, con su varita golpeó las tapias del colegio -, las torres no son suficiente protección para los alumnos¡ni para nadie!... el mal ronda incluso entre nosotros, tal vez alguien nos esté espiando.

—Aún no lo hace nadie - dijo Kingsley - la murallas de Hogwarts siguen funcionando… los atacantes penetrarán el Bosque Prohibido y por ahí accederán al colegio; pero esto será hasta que la magia de las barreras pierda más efecto… El problema radica en que no podemos sacar a los alumnos del colegio, los mortífagos ya lo deben tener previsto y la magia de los _trasladores_ también era sustentada por Dumbledore porque era a escondidas del Ministerio.

—¡Entonces el doctor Fletcher debería reanimar a Dumbledore! - gritó Tonks.

Severus Snape estaba sentado en una silla y miraba en silencio la conversación. Cada vez que Tonks chillaba, él se estremecía por dentro; cada vez que McGonagall hacía gestos, él palidecía; cada vez que Moody intuía un ataque, Snape sacudía los pies, queriendo irse.

—Profesor Snape - dijo McGonagall, seria y con aspecto de moribunda. - usted es el espía¿qué hay qué hacer?

Snape, con su piel cetrina, sonrió de manera siniestra.

—No hay mucho qué hacer - explicó - salgo evacuar a los alumnos de las torres.

—¡Pero no hay lugar que los mortífagos no puedan penetrar! - rezongó Fritz; Kingsley asintió.

—El _Señor Tenebroso_ no va a destruir la torre de Slytherin - expresó Snape - No lo haría.

El grupo quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué sugiere hacer, Snape? - rezongó Minerva - ¿Quiere que metamos a todos los alumnos en la torre de SU casa?

Snape encogió los hombros, como dando a entender que el único que podía darle órdenes era Dumbledore.

Hubo otra sesión de silencio. Todos miraban a Snape con desconfianza.

—Tiene lógica - dijo de repente una voz serena y cálida -. En todo caso, si se llegara a hacer, el único que correrá peligro será Snape, por su sugerencia.

Tonks volteó hacia el recién aparecido: un hombre de piel pálida y cabello canoso.

—Lupin, llega tarde - se quejó McGonagall - ¡y justo en estos momentos!

—Lo lamento, profesora McGonagall - expresó Remus -, sé que es una emergencia, pero la profecía no debe quedar sin guardia… además… la luna llena…

Snape sonrió otra vez, mirando fijamente a Lupin, como diciéndole "Hablando de luna llena, me acabo de burlar de tu yo pequeño con la poción _matalobos_, Lupin".

—¿Los Weasley se han quedado al cuidado de ella? - preguntó Fritz; Lupin asintió.

—Transportaremos a los alumnos con _trasladores_ a la Torre de Slytherin - dijo Remus -, y será el profesor Snape quien quede al cuidado de la torre. Los demás nos concentraremos en el ataque que el mismo Dumbledore ideó antes de que su enfermedad avanzara.

Los pocos miembros de la Orden presentes asintieron. Pero la incertidumbre los dominaba, y la simple idea de seguir en esa circunstancia los obligaba a sentir más cerca un momento cúspide que no tenía relación alguna con la esperanza.

Snape avanzó hasta la salida.

—Necesitaré que los jefes de las cuatro casas estén en el momento del cambio.

McGonagall asintió.

—Joven Fritz, vaya usted a avisar a los profesores, dígale a la profesora Sprout y a su tío Flitwitch que alerten a los estudiantes y preparen los _trasladores__ internos_ de emergencia.

—Sí, profesora McGonagall.

* * *

Arabella Figg tenía la piel entumida mientras permanecía sentada en el comedor de su casa _muggle_. La cocina estaba impecable, no tenía pinta de ser el laboratorio secreto de una bruja. Lucía su yo-joven, sin arrugas, sin efectos de pociones y sin ilusión. Los ojos oscuros y alargados estaban entrecerrados, húmedos; los cabellos negros caían ondulados hasta media espalda. Estaba quieta, muy quieta, con la boca entreabierta y corazón acelerado.

Estaba esperando alguna señal, pero nada parecía llegarle. Ni del cielo ni del mundo de las brujas.

Miró hacia abajo una jaula destruida y un plato de plástico volteado. No había nadie ahí, pero Figg por momentos imaginaba que un gato negro y brillante, estaba dentro de la jaula y ronroneaba. Se estaba mareando.

De pronto, escuchó que sonaban unas campanitas¡esa era la señal, a como pudo se puso de pie; perdió un poco el equilibrio por estar entumecida, pero logró reponerse en pocos instantes.

—Arabella, ya estoy aquí… es hora de irnos - dijo Remus Lupin. Lucía más lívido que nunca, posiblemente la pasada luna llena se había robado el poco rigor que el licántropo conseguía cada mes.

—¿Están las cosas tan mal como presiento? - preguntó _Madame Metamorfosis_.

—Están peor… ni siquiera he podido decirles que Sirius se ha escapado.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo, Remus¡Lo estuve vigilando todo el tiempo¡Lo convertí en gato con mi metamorfosis para tenerlo controlado!... aún no entiendo cómo ha podido fugarse…

—No te culpes, Arabella; después de todo, Sirius Black ha sido el único capaz de fugarse de Azkaban y engañar a los Dementores; tu yugo incluso debió parecerle fácil de vencer.

—¡Ahora no podremos hacer nada para detenerle¡Ni siquiera sé qué hará!

—Sirius va a buscar a Pettigrew hasta conseguir darle su merecido… él es de ese tipo de personas, no puede olvidar ese pasado, quiere venganza; pero sobretodo, quiere ser libre y ya no puede esperar.

—El juicio que habíamos planeado será en vano - gruñó _Madame Metamorfosis_ -¡debió esperar un poco más!

—Para nada, Sirius ya había esperado demasiado - expresó el viejo _Moony_, nostálgico -, además, a como está la situación, no creo que haya ningún juicio…

—…

—Arabella, Dumbledore morirá hoy.

Los dos magos se miraron; Lupin extendió el brazo y le mostró a Figg una gorra, que tenía la función de _traslador_. Arabella se mordió los labios, agarró la gorra. Y luego los dos desaparecieron.

* * *

Harry se dio un paso al frente después de varios segundos de parálisis emocional; se decidió de una vez por todas: tenía que estar de frente a sus futuros padres, acababa de oírlos y deseaba... deseaba estar con ellos. No era que los viera como una madre y un padre, porque aún no lo eran, lucían como simples adolescentes, pero tenían algo más. Era un algo en sus palabras lo que hacía que Harry se estremeciera de nervios. Tenía que decidirse. Dejó pasar una sonrisa medio retorcida: agria y perdida, como de esas que implican muchos sentimientos.

Se asomó más por la ventana, pero nadie lo notó por la capa invisible. ¿Y cómo se supone que tenía que saludar?

Se le estaba envarando el cuerpo, el vértigo lo traía apresurado "¿No estaré exagerando con esta reacción... después de todo en el mundo mágico todo es posible" trató de decirse en su perturbada mente, pero fue en vano, algo en la atmósfera lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Recordó que una sensación similar había sentido años atrás, mientras jugaba _quidditch_ en tercer año... pero su sentir, en esa ocasión, se debió al ataque de aquel Dementor -que lo hizo desmayarse en medio partido-.

Sí, era una angustia similar.

"Entiendo que esté sintiendo tantas cosas" terminó por decirse "pero... aún así, la angustia que tengo no tiene relación con la sensación de emoción que siento por conocer a mis padres".

Había algo en el ambiente... algo que Harry comenzó a percibir desde que supo que Dumbledore estaba muriendo.

* * *

—Llámalo entonces - le pidió Lily Evans a James.

—Sí, claro, pero no tengo idea de dónde está Harry- suspiró James.

—Y luego da hasta miedo ir a avisarle - admitió Sirius -, creo que está molesto.

—Por eso estaría mejor que Ron y Hermione le avisaran - sugirió Remus Lupin, todavía pálido por los efectos de la luna llena de la noche pasada.

—Pues no nos la ponen fácil - dijo Ron -… aunque va a ser bueno que Harry sepa la verdad.

—Cierto - agregó Hermione -, A Harry le hace falta recibir una buena noticia.

—Debe de haber ido a la enfermería ¿No? - preguntó James -, al menos eso fue lo que le dijimos.

Hubo un suspiro generalizado. Peter se dejó caer en el piso y comenzó a jadear lentamente. Lily también se reclinó un poco, para recuperarse del viaje _interdimensional_, miró que _Fawkes_, el fénix de Dumbledore, yacía moribundo en uno de los muebles de Hagrid.

Lupin recogió el viejo pergamino verde y se lo guardó en la túnica, ya no estaba caliente.

—Ahora que Lily y Peter están aquí, no debemos de perder de vista los mínimos detalles de nuestro alrededor, seguro que este pergamino seguirá siendo la clave de todo.

—Vamos de una buena vez por Harry, Hermione.

Pero Hermione tenía la vista fija en la ventana, y hasta llevaba varios segundos sin parpadear.

—Podría jurar... - susurró más para sí misma que para los demás.

—¿Qué sucede, Granger? - preguntó James.

—Es que... - respondió Hermione, caminando hacia la ventana - podría jurar que Harry está aquí.

—¿Bromeas?

—La capa invisible - explicó Hermione, mientras estiraba el brazo y sacudía la mano para hallar a Harry. Ella sabía que la capa era indistinguible, pero cuando Harry estaba bajo ella, el aire soplaba de manera distinta y había un algo que delataba la respiración de su amigo cuando era agitada o estaba encalmado.

* * *

Harry se agachó cuando vio que Hermione lo intuía y trataba de cazarlo. Primero pensó que hubiera sido mejor que lo descubriera, pero no pudo soportar la tensión. La angustia se incrementaba más, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se veía caminando entre los pasillos del ministerio de magia; cada vez entraba a más puertas, y lo peor del caso es que no necesitaba dormirse para tener esas visiones.

Lanzó un soplo ruidoso mientras se agachaba y cerró los ojos. ¡Él no era un cobarde que se escondía de un pasado que no conocía, definitivamente no había pretexto para huirle a dos jóvenes que buscaban cambiar la historia para ser sus padres.

Se tocó el pecho. **_Tum_****_ tum... tum tum..._**

—Algo no anda bien - murmuró en seco; después comenzó a ver que de la nada aparecían sombras.

* * *

—No creo que Harry esté ahí - opinó Ron, rascándose la cabeza.

—Por un momento lo creí - dijo Hermione - supongo que me dejé llevar por un presentimiento.

_Fawkes_ comenzó a mover sus alas lentamente; de su pico chamuscado comenzó nuevamente a cantar, lucía desesperado.

—_Prongs_¿ahora llora o canta?

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa, _Padfoot_, ya no estoy tan concentrado.

_Fawkes_ levantó el vuelo inmediatamente, sin dejar de cantar... se movilizó hasta la chimenea y desapareció al cruzarla, como si no existiera, como si su magia le permitiera atravesar cualquier adversidad.

No se dejaban de oír los gemidos del ave. Peter y Sirius se taparon los oídos, Remus se encogió brevemente, Ron y Lily cerraron los ojos, por su parte, James revisó la chimenea y Hermione se asomó por la ventana.

Vio sombras, sombras combinadas con la fresca mañana. Alzó su cabeza con melena castaña, y ahí, sobre la cabaña de Hagrid, alcanzó a notar a una decena de Dementores flotando.

—¡Dementores! - gritó, horrorizada - ¡Pero ¿Cómo es posible!

—¡No lo sé! - exclamó Ron, de pronto macilento pero con las orejas coloradas.

—No es posible - dijo Peter -, sigue siendo director el profesor Dumbledore¿no es así?... él no... Permitiría Dementores¿verdad?

—Mira, yo mejor no te contesto - respondió Sirius.

—Con razón se siente cierto pesar en el pecho - expresó Remus, observando -¡fácil hay más de diez, seguro nos han olido.

—¿Y cómo se supone que les haremos frente? - preguntó Lily, ya de pie y muy atenta.

—Con el _Patronus_ - explicó James -… con el _Expectro__ Patronus_.

—¿Y sabes hacerlo, Potter?

—La verdad no, Evans - admitió _Prongs_ - pero ayer Harry me enseñó el procedimiento.

—Como si eso sirviera de mucho - lamentó Lily.

Ron y Hermione tenían las varitas afuera, y a pesar de que estaban pálidos, traían los ojos abiertos, avispados, por si veían algo. Tenían la ventaja de haber conocido alguna de las mañas de los Dementores cuando los tuvieron de "visita" en el tercer curso.

—Esto no está bien - dijo Sirius, tocándose el pecho -, de repente me siento tan infeliz...

—No bajen la guardia, _Padfoot_ - agregó _Moony_ -, a lo mejor si salimos por el otro lado no nos noten.

—Ya nos tienen detectados, están esperando el momento preciso - enunció James, mordiéndose los labios - ¡madre mía!

—No tenemos mucha oportunidad - mencionó Sirius -, Si a Dumbledore le dieron el beso del Dementor¿acaso podemos esperar más suerte?

—Tenemos qué huir para avisarle a la Orden del Fenix - dijo Hermione, quien movía constantemente las manos y las piernas.

—Tienes razón, _Preciosa Prefecta_ - consintió Sirius.

—Entonces haremos lo que dijo _Moony_, saldremos por el otro lado y de ahí vamos a correr.

—¡Pe-pero James! esas cosas son veloces¡n-no podremos contra ellas!

—No se trata de poder, _Wormtail_. - murmuró James, muy serio, mientras se acomodaba los lentes - Aquí nos estamos jugando el pellejo... lo que debemos hacer es pensar en algo que nos haga felices.

—Buena idea - animó Ron.

—La base del _Patronus_ es un pensamiento feliz, aunque no sepamos hacer un _patronus_, si nos mantenemos optimistas ganaremos parte de la batalla que nos espera - explicó Sirius, pensativo.

—¡Se acercan! - notó Lily, al observar que las sombras se comenzaban a movilizar.

—¡ANDANDO! - mandó James. Tomó la mano de Lily y cruzó el umbral de la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid. De dos zancadas llegó a la puerta, la abrió bruscamente y salió de ella a toda prisa. Lily se dejó arrastrar, traía la varita en su mano, por si algo.

La cabaña de Hagrid estaba rodeada por una docena de Dementores. Con una breve ojeada James notó que los seres entraban por el Bosque Prohibido¡cada vez eran más!

"Madre mía, esto es un suicidio" pensó brevemente, al ver que Sirius y Ron salían después de ellos.

Estaban viviendo un tiempo suspendido bastante agobiador. Por más que corrían los jóvenes sentían que no avanzaban nada, por el contrario, a pesar de que los Dementores flotaban con lentitud, cada vez estaban más cerca.

—No lo entiendo - dijo Hermione, agarrada de la túnica de Ron - ¿Por qué la Orden del Fénix no los detiene!

—No quiero ser pesimista, Hermione, pero a lo mejor las cosas están peor en el castillo – opinó Ron.

—No aguanto - chilló Peter, el último de todos -¡no puedo más!

—No sucumbas, Peter¡piensa en algo feliz! - atinó a decir Lupin, mientras se le derretía su pensamiento de chocolate... un dulce no era suficiente felicidad.

—Lily, piensa en Harry¡piénsalo¡No cierres los ojos! - rogó James, al notar que su amiga cada vez se hacía más lenta.

—¡Tú tampoco dejes de pensar en él!

Pero era inútil. Los doce Dementores rodearon en círculo a los jóvenes. Peter cayó de rodillas, Hermione se abrazó más a Ron; Sirius gritó desesperado varios _Patronus_ que no le salieron.

—Necesitamos calma - dijo Lupin - ¡nuestro viaje no puede acabar aquí!

—¡Por supuesto que no! - animó James -... ¡_Expectro__ Patronus_¡_Expectro__ Patronusss_!... ¡Rayos! - _Prongs_ agarró más aire del ambiente, pensó en sus ratos felices: en Harry, en el quidditch, con eso debía ser suficiente: - ¡_Expectro__ Patronus_!

De su varita surgió una chispa plateada que se desvaneció al instante, pero de repente se escuchó un eco, o más bien, otra voz resonó en el ambiente y gritó un _Patronus_ seguro: que surgió de la nada y se convirtió en un ciervo plateado bastante grande.

¡Un _Expectro__ Patronus_ de verdad!

—¿Harry? - preguntó Hermione.

Harry se quitó la capa invisible después de oír que Hermione lo llamaba y quedó a la vista, de espalda a sus padres.

—¡_Expectro__ patronus_! - volvió a decir, mientras otro ciervo gigante, de color gris brillante, cabalgaba en el aire para derrumbar a los Dementores junto con el otro hechizo similar.

—Es impresionante - opinaron los Merodeadores, al mismo tiempo.

—¡Harry¡Sabía que andabas por aquí! - mintió Ron, con el rostro agradecido.

Los Dementores desaparecieron después de esos dos ataques. Harry se dejó caer hincado a la hierba y resopló un par de veces por el esfuerzo, había hecho una magia muy poderosa.

"De ahí venía mi angustia: de los Dementores... no importa en donde se escondan, yo puedo sentirlos... Fred y George tenían razón, habrá un ataque mortífago hoy".

—Gracias - escuchó de pronto Harry; se trataba de la vocecita dulce de Lily.

El _niño-que-vivió_ quedó helado, hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que había aparecido ante sus futuros papás. A como pudo levantó la mirada, se puso de pie y dio la media vuelta hacia sus interlocutores.

—_D-de n-nada-a_ - dijo con torpeza, poniéndose colorado.

—¡Estuviste fenomenal! - gritó James, aplaudiendo -¡tienes qué enseñarme cómo hacerlo!

Harry se puso todavía más rojo; no supo qué decir.

—Tenemos qué ir al interior del colegio¡Habrá un ataque mortífago hoy! - avisó.

—¿Qué dices, Harry? - preguntó Ron.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Sólo lo sé! - dijo el chico - _te-tenemos que ir-irnos._

—Harry Potter - dijo James (antes Jim), con media sonrisa -, estuviste escuchando todo lo que pasó ¿Verdad, por eso luces tan nervioso¿ya sabes que Jim McGonagall es James Potter, no?

Harry bajó la cabeza, asintió.

—Debiste haberlo dicho antes - renegó James -. Supongo que ahora comprendes todo ¿No es así?... me refiero al odio que me tiene Snape y a mi molesta personalidad entrometida que te perturbaba...

—Yo...

—No tienes qué decir nada - comentó James -, también es incómodo para mí.

Lily, por su parte, se lanzó a los brazos de Harry sin importarle nada.

—¡Harry! - le dijo con emotividad - ¡Me da tanto gusto conocerte¡Me da tanto gusto estar aquí!

—Ma... mamá... - Harry poco a poco correspondió un abrazo desabrido. Lily se separó de él con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Los dos tenían una mirada profunda y verde.

—Harry, si ya lo oíste quiero decírtelo yo misma - enfatizó Lily - ¡He venido a cambiar la historia y nunca estuve más segura de algo en mi vida!

James suspiró¿por qué a las mujeres se les facilitaba tanto ser tan lindas, se entristeció porque él no pudo presentarse formalmente; sentía que debía haber dicho: _Harry, soy James Potter y voy a ser tu papá, no lo parece, pero te quiero mucho_. Y sin embargo ante el sentimentalismo de Lily y la confusión de Harry, quedó mudo, hecho totalmente un imbécil.

—¡Más Dementores! - señaló Remus - están entrando por el Bosque Prohibido.

—¡Si de verdad habrá un ataque mortífago debemos avisar a todos en Hogwarts!

—La Orden está al tanto - avisó Harry -, los gemelos Weasley estuvieron espiando con la orejas extensibles; también vi a Hagrid, lucía nervioso... debemos ir a la Torre de Gryffindor cuanto antes; si lo que me dijeron es correcto, Dumbledore morirá hoy.

* * *

En la Torre de Gryffindor había una revuelta enigmática. Los Prefectos a como podían mantenían a los menores a raya, pero los más grandes constantemente gritaban, hacían planes y se exaltaban por lo que iba a ocurrir.

Minerva McGonagall, Jefa de la Casa de los Leones, avanzó entre los alumnos y subió las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

—¿Aún faltan alumnos? - preguntó a un prefecto de séptimo.

—Potter y sus amigos, profesora - respondió el muchacho desgarbado -, también sus tres sobrinos.

Minerva negó con pesadumbre. Se arrepentía de no haber vigilado más a los merodeadores, pero a estas alturas ya no podía hacer mucho¡no podía hacer nada!

—Profesora McGonagall, por favor, díganos - rogó Lavender - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando¡no entendemos nada!

—Por favor díganos la verdad - rogó Parvati -¿Qué ha ordenado esta vez la profesora Umbridge?

—No se trata de la profesora _Sapencia_ - anunció Fred Weasley, fúnebre.

—Señor Weasley, no hable sin saber, por favor -reprendió McGonagall, juntando las manos. Miró de nuevo el reloj... no, ya no podía esperar más tiempo. - Aunque no se trate de la profesora Umbridge, en el colegio hay un estado de alerta de primer grado.

—¿Y eso qué significa? - le preguntó Davis Creevey a su hermano.

—De primer grado, algo malo, supongo - respondió Colin, con el ceño fruncido.

—Nuestro Director, el profesor Dumbledore, se encuentra muy delicado de salud... por lo mismo, jóvenes, la magia que protegía al colegio se ha debilitado.

—Pero eso no puede ser posible¡Dumbledore debe estar bien! - protestó un muchacho.

—Jóvenes, no voy a mentirles: la situación es delicada, tenemos que trasladarnos de esta Torre a un lugar más seguro. No podemos trasladarlos a _Hogsmeade_, no sabemos si el pueblo mágico ha sido tomado, y nuestros _trasladores_ no podrían llevarlos a todos hasta Londres por culpa de una restricción del Ministerio que puso Dolores Jane Umbridge...

—Profesora, habla como si algo nos fuera a atacar - dijo Seamus Finnigan.

—¡Ah¿No me digas? - rió George -¡pues claro que van a atacar, el castillo está rodeado de mortífagos y cosas peores.

—¡Señor Weasley, por favor!

—No tiene caso que nos mienta profesora, las cosas resultarían peor - siguió retando el otro gemelo.

—¡A callar todos! - gritó McGonagall, fuera de sí - En cuanto dé la señal, todos tocarán este _traslador_ para irnos al lugar más seguro del colegio¿han entendido?

—Pero Profesora...

—¡Han entendido, señor Jordan!

Los alumnos de Gryffindor asintieron enmudecidos; nunca en sus vidas habían visto tan histérica a McGoganall, nunca antes habían sentido tanta impotencia y desesperación.

La Jefa de Gryffindor sacó de su túnica un listón de color rojo bastante largo, lo fue desenrollando al tiempo en que les ordenaba a los alumnos asirse a él, como si de eso dependieran sus vidas.

Fred y George, por su parte, no lo tocaron, pero entre tanta multitud de chicos confundidos nadie lo notó, excepto Ginny.

"Desde que amaneció, ellos dos lucen tan diferentes... no me gusta verlos así, sin ese sentido del humor tan espectacular" pensó la menor de los Weasley "No sé qué están tramando, George y Fred, pero me quedaré con ustedes".

—¿Ya están listos? - preguntó McGonagall, con los labios apretados y la frente gestuda.

La mayoría de los Gryffindor miró el rostro impenetrable de la profesora, sujetaron con fuerza el _traslador_, y acto seguido desaparecieron para reubicarse en el lugar que la Orden había considerado seguro.

Los gemelos Weasley sonrieron brevemente, pero al notar que otros dos cuerpos no se esfumaban, apretaron los puños.

—¡Ginny! - gritaron al unísono al notar que su pequeña hermanita estaba frente a ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Fred.

—¡Y además está Longbotton! - complementó George.

—¿Neville? - se admiró Ginny, al ver que el rellenito de la clase de su hermano estaba a su lado, con la cara lívida.

—Es que vi que no cogías el _traslador_ - susurró débilmente el muchacho, bajando la cabeza -... pensé que esperarías a Harry, Ron y Hermione... y yo también decidí esperar.

—Y yo vi que ustedes dos tenían intenciones muy distintas a las de McGonagall - delató Ginny -¡después de todo soy su hermana y ya no soy una niña¡También quiero ayudar!

George se dio un manotazo en el rostro, por la desesperación. Fred respiró con mucha lentitud.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer, si eres hermana nuestra? - renegó Fred.

—Nosotros oímos demasiado con las orejas extensibles - informó George -, por eso tenemos un plan para ayudarle a la Orden del Fénix.

—Nos va a costar todos nuestros ahorros - dijo uno.

—Peor habrá valido la pena si ganamos algo de tiempo.

—¡Entonces Neville y yo les ayudaremos a proteger Hogwarts! - dijo Ginny, muy decidida.

—¿Tenemos acaso alguna otra opción? - imprecó Fred.

—Supongo que no, como tú dijiste, es nuestra hermanita.

—¿Y qué pasará con Harry y los demás? - indagó Neville, preocupado por sus amigos.

—Probablemente estén con _Padfoot, Prongs _y_ Moony_ - sonrió George.

—Sí, después de todo el mapa del merodeador nunca miente… no pudieron engañarnos.

Ginny y Neville quedaron con los pensamientos hechos signos de interrogación.

—¡En fin! Manos a la obra.

—Haremos que la generosidad de Harry coseche frutos - mencionó Fred, recordando la enorme suma de dinero que Harry les había dado a los gemelos tras su "triunfo" en el torneo de los tres magos.

Aparecieron en los dos menores más signos de interrogación.

* * *

El felino negro, con unos brillantes ojos cristalinos, fue perdiendo su forma poco a poco: se le estiraron las patas, desapareció su cola, y sus orejas peludas se volvieron amarillentas, similares al color carne. Lo único que se conservó fue el cabello de la cabeza, que creció muchos centímetros. Sirius Black-adulto se irguió, ya como hombre, y se miró desnudo.

"Menos mal que sé prever" se dijo de manera maquiavélica, al tiempo en que comenzaba a vestirse con ropa que había traído en el hocico mientras estaba convertido en gato "Algún día Arabella Figg va a pagar esta humillación". Se vistió con un pantalón viejo, de Remus, y dejó su pecho desnudo¡no había tiempo para más, corrió entonces por el callejón Diagon hasta llegar a Gringotts¡por suerte era demasiado temprano y no había muchas personas por ahí!

"Sé que estás aquí, Peter, oculto en mi cámara secreta del banco; ¡Y finalmente aquí estoy, James¡voy a acabar de una buena vez con el maldito pasado!".

* * *

A cada paso que daban, sentían que se les movía el suelo, pero aún así habían logrado penetrar en el colegio sin ninguna novedad. Los Dementores se estaban agrupando en grupos de seis, pero eran lentos y todavía estaban cerca del Lago del Calamar Gigante, a lo mejor estaban esperando una señal.

Sirius se detuvo súbitamente, miró hacia atrás. Era como si de repente tuviera un presentimiento "¿qué estará haciendo mi yo-adulto ahora?" pensó encalmado.

—¡_Padfoot_, por aquí! - le dijo James a su mejor amigo.

—Es que ya no sé si adentro es más seguro que afuera - se quejó el joven animago -¿Qué diablos son estos temblores?

—¿Será por el debilitamiento de Dumbledore? - preguntó Remus -, entonces verdaderamente que el Director es insuperable¡su sola enfermedad está poniendo de cabeza a toda la escuela!

—¿Es normal que haya tanto silencio? - le interrogó Lily a Harry, quien de nuevo se puso rojo.

—No. - respondió en corto -, Neville dijo que hubo vociferadores que hicieron que los estudiantes se agruparan en las Torres; ahí deben de estar todos.

Siguieron avanzando por los pasillos, iban encaminados a la Torre de Gryffindor, no obstante, tenían un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Ron estaba pensando en sus hermanos, Sirius en su yo-adulto, Hermione en todo y en nada, Harry en su familia, lo mismo que James y Lily, Remus lucía decaído, como si tuviera resaca, Peter ni siquiera estaba pensando.

—¡No está la Señora Gorda! - avisó Hermione, al notar que el lienzo de la pintura mágica estaba vacío.

—Y si nos fijamos bien, ningún cuadro tiene sus pinturas adentro - hizo notar Sirius.

—¡Maldición! - renegó Harry, adentrándose a la Torre de Gryfindor.

—¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta de que todo se estaba complicando? - agregó James, siguiendo a su futuro hijo.

Cuando todos estuvieron adentro, advirtieron que la torre estaba sin un alma cerca: ningún estudiante, ningún fantasma¡NADA, ni siquiera _Sir Nicolas_, ni siquiera un elfo. Hermione y Lily revisaron los dormitorios de las mujeres; Ron y Remus los de los varones.

—No hay nadie - finalizó _Prongs_, dejándose caer en el sillón más grande de la sala común.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer¡Es culpa de… de…! nunca debieron viajar con ese _giratiempo_!-gimoteó Peter, exasperado.

—¡Ya cállate, Peter! - le gritó Sirius -¡No puedes ni juzgar la situación, si nosotros no hubiéramos viajado por el tiempo, no hubiéramos sabido lo que el futuro nos deparaba y entonces no hubiéramos tenido la intención cambiarlo. ¡No seas estúpido, tú principalmente deberías estar agradecido¡esta es tu única oportunidad de limpiar tu asqueroso nombre!

—Cállense los dos - rogó Remus -. Este no es el momento para reclamos, _Padfoot_.

—Claro que es tiempo, _Moony_; no sé cómo Peter puede ver los rostros de Lily y James y estar como si nada.

—Lo lamento - chilló Peter, encogiéndose.

—Ya, por favor… - pidió James con frialdad - con lamentarte no vas a cambiar el pasado, Peter.

—¡James! - regañó Lily -¡deja de discutir!

—Pero si es la verdad, Lily; por más que Sirius lo regañe y Peter se lamente, no se va a cambiar nada... francamente ya no me importa si me traicionan o no¡lo único que quiero es salir de aquí con vida para terminar el _giratiempo_!

Harry se levantó súbitamente de su asiento.

—¿_Giratiempo_?

—¡Sí, por supuesto! -sonrió James -, voy a cambiar este tiempo para que nadie tenga qué morir.

—Pero si cambiamos el tiempo no...

—Mira Harry, no pienses en eso - pidió James - ahora lo importante es salir vivos del mentado ataque mortífago. ¿No crees¡va a ser muy 'divertido'!

—¡No seas irracional! - reprendieron al mismo tiempo Lily y Hermione.

—Las mujeres no lo entienden nunca – mencionó Sirius, apoyando a James -, pero aunque corramos peligro va a ser emocionante, por eso no podemos fallar.

—¿Y qué haremos primero? - indagó Ron (él no estaba muy seguro de concordar con la perspectiva de diversión de James y Sirius).

—Buscaremos a Arabella Figg o a Tonks para que nos ayuden a salir de aquí - propuso Harry.

—¿Bella Figg? - sonrió Lily - ¡Ahh, qué bien, mi vieja amiga!

—... - los merodeadores quedaron azules ante la emoción de la pelirroja.

—Aunque conocemos el castillo muy bien, es demasiado grande; lo mejor será dividirnos en dos grupos – planteó Remus -, y nos comunicaremos con los espejos especiales de Sirius y James... _Prongs_ ¿Ambos tienen sus espejos?

—Nos costó recuperarlos porque el mío quedó en el despacho de Snape, pero sí, los tenemos.

—¡Bien! - sonrió Remus. -Lily, James, Harry y Hermione irán en un grupo; Peter, Sirius, Ron y yo en otro... si no hallamos nada, nos encontraremos en los baños de _Myrttle__ La Llorona_ dentro de una hora... si hay un ataque mortífago antes, nos buscaremos en alguno de los pasadizos secretos del colegio para luego escapar.

—Buen plan, Remus - felicitó Hermione.

—Ahí como lo ves, Hermi, nuestro _Moony_ es el mejor estratega en estos casos- dijo Sirius muy orgulloso.

—Más bien, parece ser de los pocos que conserva la calma - suspiró Lily

—Pero el mapa del Merodeador marca que los pasadizos han sido cerrados - avisó Harry, sacando el mapa.

—¡El mapa! - gritaron al unísono _Moony_, _Prongs_ y _Padfoot_ - ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?

—Los gemelos Weasley me lo dieron.

—¡Ese par de clones, seguro que ya sabía nuestro secreto! - lamentó Sirius, con una sonrisa cínica.

—Ron, tus hermanos de verdad que tienen talento nato - congratuló Remus.

—Si tú dices...

—No importa que estén cerrados los pasadizos, de todas maneras será más fácil salir por ahí que por alguna entrada oficial - dijo James -¡así que es hora de irnos!

* * *

Finalmente, Dumbledore se puso morado. Parecía una mora, o tal vez un viejo esqueleto pigmentado. Mundugus cerró los ojos, horrorizado: sabía que el Beso del Dementor era peor que morir torturado¡era el peor castigo, la prueba más difícil y 100 por ciento insuperable. Le tocó la mano a Albus, le secó el sudor de la frente.

—Después de todo no fuiste la excepción, Albus, pero estoy consternado, nunca antes vi morir a alguien por este _beso_ tan de cerca – Mundugus Fletcher sacó de su túnica blanca una jeringa -. ¿Estás seguro que quieres sufrir más? – preguntó, acercando la inyección al hombro áspero del Director -, supongo que sí, así lo escribiste para mí en secreto.

Mundugus atascó la jeringa con fuerza en el cuero de Dumbledore, luego vació la inyección de color verde en la amoratada piel del anciano.

—¡Vuelve en ti, Albus, es nuestro único recurso!

Dumbledore aspiró desesperado el aire y sus pupilas se movieron.

Alzó las manos hacia arriba por unos instantes, y le crujieron los dedos, fracturados segundos atrás por el esfuerzo.

—… Gracias… Mundugus…

—¡Albus!

—… no tengo mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?

—No. Aunque es la primera vez que le pongo a alguien la poción del 'último respiro', el efecto no durará mucho.

—… Mundugus… llámalo… a **él**…

El curandero Fletcher asintió, salió de la oficina del director lo más rápido que pudo.

_

* * *

(Grupo 1: Ron, Sirius-Simus, Remus-Rerius, Peter-chico)_

—Probablemente evacuaron a todos – dedujo Ron, pensativo -, con esto de los temblores, digo, porque no es cosa de todos los días lo que está pasando.

—Deja tú los temblores, Ron – explicó Sirius, algo más objetivo – se va a acabar la vida del colegio si se derrumba la magia que lo protege.

—Es verdad, seguro que los mortífagos matarán a todo ser vivo que se les cruce por el camino – meditó Remus, algo decaído pero sin temor en el rostro.

Al oír los augurios de sus amigos, Peter agarró la túnica del joven Black y se escondió tras él.

—_Wormtail_, no hay tiempo para eso, estamos buscando pistas – explicó Remus, incorporándose con dificultad; estaba tan pálido que su pelo se veía más oscuro de lo que era.

—_Scabbers_ – dijo Ron, con el mismo humor raro de los merodeadores -, deberías dejar de esconderte tras los demás, luego se puede convertir en una verdadera maña.

Sirius le dio un empujón a Peter, quien se le quedó mirando a Ron.

—¿_Scabbers_? – le preguntó.

—Así es – dijo Ron, con extrañeza y seguridad a la vez.

—Vas a ser la mascota de ese chico por doce años – explicó brevemente Sirius, sin reflejar si lo hacía con burla, con decepción o indiferencia. —Remus… con el permiso de los demás¿por qué no pasamos al Gran Comedor a que ingieras algo?

—¿Eh?

—Estás que te desmayas, _Moony_ – sinceró Sirius -, tuviste una Luna Llena conflictiva.

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que hice – susurró Remus -. Está bien, un poco de comida me hará pensar mejor.

De nueva cuenta comenzó a temblar; los cuatro jóvenes apenas tuvieron tiempo de recargarse en la pared. Los pilares se salían de sus cimientos, los bloques de piso se iban rajando; los chicos pensaron que si esto seguía así, el castillo terminaría por derrumbarse con ellos adentro.

Un par de chispas doradas comenzaron a tiritar frente a Remus y a Sirius. En un dos por tres esas chispas estallaron y de súbito aparecieron los gemelos Weasley, cada uno con un caramelo en la mano.

—¡Así que finalmente los encontramos! – dijo Fred, mientras le iba quitando la envoltura al dulce -, oímos que nuestro señor _Moony_ necesitaba algo para esa lividez¿cierto George?

—Por eso le hemos traído nuestros _Sortilegios Weasley _sin costo alguno – explicó George.

—Sí. No vaya a ser que se nos desmaye. – Fred ofreció el caramelo, Remus lo recibió dubitativo.

—¿Es el de los _párvulos en el trasero_ o el del _vómito_? – preguntó.

—El de los granos – resumió George -, pero como ya está perfeccionado, aquí va el antídoto.

Remus aceptó gustoso el otro dulce y comenzó a engullirlo con toda la confianza del mundo. Ante todo necesitaba energías.

—¡Ronnie! – saludaron los hermanos al pequeño – Nos tenías preocupados¿estás bien?

—Sí… - murmuró Ron, sorprendido por los rostros serios de sus hermanos, de repente habían endurecido el gesto y afinado los ojos, como vampiros idénticos.

—Los estábamos buscando, necesitamos más personal para el plan – explicó George -¿Harry los enteró de todo lo que está por pasar?

—Entonces – dijo Sirius, desviando el tema por curiosidad – el par de clones nos descubrió.

—Así es, supongo que somos astutos… los _Señores_ _Moony__, Padfoot, Prongs _y_ Wormtail_ nos enseñaron más que sólo saber usar un mapa mágico¿no? – Informó Fred -, no es que seamos sus seguidores, o a lo mejor sí, pero nos gusta la filosofía de los Merodeadores aunque no la conozcamos del todo, por eso los descubrimos.

—Digamos entonces que los intuimos – afirmó George.

—Todo un honor que nos descubrieran – sonrió _Padfoot_.

—Honor correspondido, _señor Padfoot_. – respondieron los clones, con seriedad, extendiendo la mano.

—¿Y éste? – preguntó de repente Fred -¿_Wormtail_?

—Así es – dijo _Moony_, comiéndose el antídoto para que se le desaparecieran los granos de su trasero.

—¿_Scabbers_? – indagaron curiosos al mismo tiempo, y por breves segundos Peter vio en ellos sonrisas diabólicas.

—¡Ron! – exclamó Ginny, que acababa de salir de una puerta cercana.

—¡Ginny! – dijo Ron, acercándose a su hermana -¿y tú también, Neville?

—Basta de charlas, Ronnie, es hora de continuar con nuestro plan._

* * *

_

(Grupo 2: Lily, James, Harry y Hermione)

La Suma Inquisitora de Hogwarts, quien además, cabe mencionar, era la 'excelsa' profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se levantó de malhumor esa mañana. Por alguna extraña razón su cama se había estado sacudiendo desde temprano, y todo, seguramente, era culpa de esos rebeldes estudiantes que entrenaba Dumbledore para combatir la _justiciera_ justicia del ministerio de magia.

Después de haberse vestido con una túnica de encajes rosas y muchos corazones rojos, salió de sus dominios con la frente en alto, dispuesta a regañar a quien se le cruzara por su camino. Lo curioso del asunto es que nadie se le cruzó en mucho tiempo, y por otra parte los temblores aumentaban cada vez más. Había demasiado silencio… _"¿silencio en un colegio de adolescentes?"_ Debió pensar la mujer –apodada misteriosamente _Sapencia_-, por eso fue directo a su oficina, para reportar esa anormalidad al Ministerio. Iba a usar la chimenea, es decir, los _polvos Flu_ (a decir verdad, la profesora era experta para meter su carota de rana en las chimeneas de otros).

Trató de contactar a Fudge, pero no pudo. No pudo hacerlo por ningún método mágico, lo cual la puso todavía más de malas. Ella no entendía qué estaba tramando Dumbledore y sus mocosos, pero sabía que nada podría ser bueno. ¿Y si aislaba al colegio y ponía a los estudiantes a practicar magia de verdad¡eso sería terrible!

A como pudo, salió corriendo de su despacho con las manos rodeándole su barriga, para andar más deprisa. Seguro que en el Gran Comedor encontraría a alguien¡tan siquiera a un profesor mediocre!

Y no, definitivamente no se encontró a nadie, parecía que Hogwarts se había quedado vació.

Estuvo deambulando, entre temblores y extraños estallidos, por bastante tiempo, hasta que escuchó un suave barullo que veía de por ahí. Se rascó la oreja y se fue acercando sigilosamente a una esquina. Se asomó, se mordió el dedo y aplastó su enorme papada.

—¡Potter! – susurró admirada, al ver a Potter merodeando junto a esa chiquilla entrometida que siempre andaba con él… pero, lo curioso del asunto, es que había otro chico muy parecido a Potter y una mujercita pelirroja que nunca en su vida había visto. - ¡ESPÍAS! – gritó horrorizada, al tiempo en que salía disparada y hecha una furia hacia Harry, sus padres y Hermione.

Antes de aterrorizarse por ver venir a _Sapencia_ como un torbellino malhecho; Harry y los demás estaban buscando algún indicio de civilización: no había elfos domésticos en las cocinas, ni en la biblioteca¡nadie!... los cuatro habían decido ir hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, a lo mejor alguien de la Orden del Fénix aparecía.

Harry no se sentía seguro de querer ver al Director, sin embargo no tenía opción. "Siento que voy a perder los estribos cuando esté con Dumbledore, y no quiero que _ella_ me vea así" pensó refiriéndose a Lily.

—¡Abran paso! – gritó James, empujando a Harry - ¡La _Sapencia_!

_Sapencia_ apareció frente a ellos, con varita en alto. Sin pensársela dos veces sostuvo a Lily del brazo con fuerza y miró con expresión extraviada y malévola a los otros tres.

—¡Creían que no me iba a dar cuenta de los espías, Potter! – gritó de manera nauseabunda, mientras aplastaba la delgada muñeca de Lily. – Pues están muy equivocados, por algo el Ministerio me colocó en esta escuela¡y no voy a permitir que unos mocosos se alíen con Dumbledore para que…!

—¡_SAPENCIA_, SUÉLTALA! – gritó James, jalando el adolorido brazo de la pelirroja -, no tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces.

—¡Ah, con que no quieren hablar de sus fechorías ni de su trabajo de espía¿no, señor Potter?... y ahora me pregunto ¿Quién de los dos es el señor Potter?

—Adivínelo – rugió Harry, un poco más calmado que James.

—Profesora Umbridge, no es momento para que usted se ponga a sacar esos disparates – explicó Hermione -, si usted es del Ministerio, debería avisar sobre el gran peligro que está corriendo Hogwarts.

—Me pregunto si con el _Imperius_ se le achicará esa boca a usted, señorita Granger- rió _Sapencia_, totalmente enloquecida por su malhumor.

—Y tú todavía que pierdes tiempo en hacerla entrar en razón –regañó James a Hermione.

—Está prohibido usar esa maldición – dijo Lily -, no sé quien sea usted, pero ya suélteme.

—Tú, misteriosa espía, serás la primera en probar el verdadero dolor – susurró Umbridge, con maternidad demente.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! – gritó de repente, aparecido de la nada, el viejo Remus Lupin.

La varita de _Sapencia_ voló hasta las manos del adulto-_Moony_, quien suspiró agradecido.

—Me da tanto gusto encontrarlos, muchachos. – saludó de manera bonachona -, pero qué veo¡Lily!

—¿Remus? – preguntó Lily, pisoteando el pie de Umbridge, quien de la impresión por ver a un hombre lobo la soltó.

—El mismo de siempre – respondió Lupin.

—¡Usted no tiene nada qué hacer en MI colegio¡Es un monstruo!... Ahora lo comprendo, esto es una emboscada.

—Tiene usted razón, es una emboscada. – dijo Lupin, rompiendo la varita de la mujer-sapo sin ningún remordimiento -, y ahora señora, con su permiso, la voy a dejar inconsciente un rato.

—¡Bien tío _Moony_, para que no nos estorbe! – vituperó James.

En un dos por tres el viejo _Moony_ dejó fuera de la jugada a _Sapencia_; entre él y Harry la encerraron en un armario y le pusieron llave.

—Listo, ahora no perdamos tiempo – sugirió Lupin -, se nos hace tarde.

—¿La profesora Umbridge no era mortífaga? – preguntó Hermione.

—No, por supuesto que no. – explicó Lupin.

—Esa mujer seguro que ni tiene la capacidad para eso – rugió James, orgulloso.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos, profesor Lupin? – preguntó Harry.

—A ver a Dumbledore… su último deseo es ver a Harry.

Harry tragó saliva. De algún modo sintió que su pesadilla cobraba vida…

* * *

Entrar a Gringotts no fue complicado. Por una parte tenía la experiencia de ya haberlo hecho con anterioridad, como cuando le compró a Harry aquella nueva escoba en tercer año. Por otra parte, aunque fuera Sirius Black, la dinámica del banco no revelaba su identidad, así se manejaban los _gnomos_, por otra parte, él tampoco tuvo la intención de mostrarse, por eso se disfrazaba: entraba, mostraba la llave y punto. Nadie sabía cuál era la bóveda de los Black, nadie tenía una copia de la llave… nadie salvo Remus Lupin, pero Sirius conocía a _Moony_, y sabía que no iba a interrumpirlo. Era como si estuviera oyendo hablar a Remus-adulto: "a cada quien le llega un momento en el que tiene que seguir solo… y sé que tomarás la decisión que más te convenza"… sí, pensó Sirius, eso probablemente estaría diciendo Remus; o a lo mejor _Moony_ estaba demasiado ocupado con asuntos de la Orden del Fénix o con el cuidado que el Sirius Black pequeño y los demás merodeadores necesitaban. Ahora más que nunca había que protegerlos, nadie podía morir antes de tiempo.

Ahí estaba Sirius, encapuchado frente a su bodega de dinero¡una enorme bodega repleta de los más enormes tesoros, porque después de todo, los Black eran de las familias más ricas que había tenido el mundo mágico.

—Continuaré yo solo, gracias – dijo de manera enronquecida al _gnomo_ que lo acompañaba.

Sirius observó que el _gnomo_ se alejaba dubitativo¿sospecharía que era él¿Lo comentaría con el ministerio, el hombre encogió los hombros.

"Ahora sí ha llegado el momento que tanto esperé… no pude soportar ver la cara de James en este tiempo¡él sabe que va a morir y aún no he cobrado venganza por mi mejor amigo" Sirius sonrió, introduciendo su llave "Es que James… todo ha sido culpa mía, fui yo quien te convenció para que eligieras a Peter de guardián¿acaso sería justo que no fuera yo quien lo remediara?"

La puerta de la bóveda de los Black se abrió. Y ahí, entre las montañas de oro que coleccionaba esa noble casa, Sirius vio un jarrón de cristal. Adentro de ese jarrón estaba una rata con una mano de plata, ahí lo había encerrado _Moony_-adulto para esperar el estúpido juicio.

* * *

Sin ningún otro inconveniente, Remus llevó a Harry y compañía hasta la entrada de la Dirección de Dumbledore. Durante el trayecto comentó de manera escueta las nuevas noticias que a ninguno de los chicos alarmó, porque ya las sabía: en efecto, Dumbledore estaba muriendo, la Orden no terminaba de organizarse y probablemente habría un ataque mortífago.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con nuestros demás compañeros? – preguntó Harry, cuando vio que las escaleras en forma de caracol que se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore estaban frente a él.

—Están en la Torre de Slytherin.

—¿QUÉ! – gritó James, con los ojos abiertos - ¡Tío _Moony_, eso es una locura!

—Sí, tienes razón – respondió Remus adulto, sonriendo -, pero la torre de Slytherin es el único lugar del colegio que Voldemort no se decidirá a atacar… Snape tuvo una buena idea.

—¡SNAPE?- volvió a gritar James -¡No es posible que confíes en él, Remus¡Ya lo conoces!

—Dumbledore tiene una buena razón para creer en él…

—¿Severus Snape¿Está él aquí? –preguntó Lily con gesto de desagrado.

—Es nuestro profesor de pociones – informó Hermione.

—Chicos, finalmente estamos aquí, espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde – avisó Remus, secándose el sudor de la frente -. Es hora de entrar.

—¡Espera un poco, Lupin! – súbitamente, del pilar más cercano se desprendió una sombra que tomó forma humana -¿no esperarás que entren todos a verlo, no es así, sería muy perturbador para Dumbledore.

—¡Arabella Figg! – exclamó James, molesto.

—¿Bella! – inquirió Lily, con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Lily?... ¡LILY! Dios mío¿qué haces aquí?

Fue como si en un dos por tres Arabella Figg olvidara su postura necia y hasta severa, se le dulcificó la mirada y envolvió a Lily Evans en un abrazo dulce.

—¡Lily, qué gusto me da verte¿Cómo es que estás aquí¡Dios mío, Lily, no tienes idea de lo que te he echado de menos!

Harry, Hermione y hasta James quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Viajé porque así tenía que ser, Bella, estaba muy preocupada por lo que va a pasar, y el _giratiempo_ me dijo cómo…

Arabella asintió de manera maternal, subió la mirada y se encontró con los melancólicos ojos de Remus Lupin, el _Moony_-adulto.

—No hay mucho tiempo como para perderlo en esto¿verdad? – suspiró Arabella.

—Al contrario, estos momentos nunca hay que perderlos, por que es lo único que queda – dijo Remus, brevemente -. Tampoco sé por qué Lily ha viajado a este tiempo, pero ahorita nuestra misión es la de llevar a Harry con Dumbledore.

—Ve entonces Lupin, me quedaré con los demás aquí, hasta que regreses.

Remus, con su túnica desparpajada y los cabellos canosos, sujetó a Harry del brazo y lo jaló hacia la escalera de caracol.

—No hay tiempo qué perder, Harry, los demás nos esperarán aquí.

Harry hubiera querido soltarse, porque no tenía ánimos para ir, pero la mirada amistosa de Remus era una barrera para él; si se soltaba de Remus Lupin y le gritaba¿acaso no sería una grosería de su parte?; así que el joven de ojos verdes asintió en un suspiro y subió el primer escalón de la escalera de caracol, que comenzó a ascender.

—¡Harry, te estaremos esperando! – se despidió Hermione, con la mano le hizo una mímica apurada y nerviosa.

—Arabella¿qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó Lily -… ¿qué es lo que Dumbledore quiere hablar con mi… Harry?

Antes de que Arabella contestara, James Potter apretó los puños. Por unos momentos había analizado los ojos de Harry, que parecían pedir ayuda.

—Sea lo que sea, yo también iré. Espérame de vuelta, Evans – anunció con voz firme.

—¡Potter, espera! – le dijo Lily, confundida, hizo un intento por seguirlo pero _Madame Metamorfosis_ la detuvo.

Sin pensar en si era prudente ir, James corrió y dio un salto con el cuál alcanzó a trepar el primer escalón. Remus y Harry voltearon hacia él.

—No me importa si Dumbledore no quiere, yo también iré – dijo mientras se ponía de pie con una actitud orgullosa.

—Pues verás, James, siempre y cuando actúes bajo lo que te ordene tu corazón, supongo que no hay problema.

James le asintió al hombre lobo, luego miró intensamente a Harry, quien, por primera vez, le regaló una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer, tío _Moony_, este chico va a ser mi hijo.

* * *

Remus Lupin hubiera querido hacer alguna advertencia, para que James y Harry no se exaltaran tanto al ver la decadencia del que una vez fue el mago más fuerte del mundo, sin embargo no lo hizo, quedó enmudecido. Ninguna de sus palabras iban a ser suficiente, y además Harry y James eran fuertes, por algo tenían esa lista de genes que los unían… se parecían mucho.

James empujó la puerta entreabierta con el mayor valor que tuvo, fue el primero en penetrar a la habitación y también fue el primero en detenerse. La cálida oficina del Director parecía ahora una cueva maloliente, con luminosidad morada. Dumbledore yacía en un sofá: estaba arrugado, agrietado, azuloso. Los dedos de las manos los tenía desordenados, la boca entreabierta y los ojos vivos, como si fueran su único lenguaje.

Mundugus Fletcher los vio entrar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Remus, buen trabajo – le dijo a Lupin, quien le asintió.

Dumbledore alzó la vista, con el mayor esfuerzo que pudo, estiró una de sus manos hacia Harry, quien había sido el último en entrar a la Dirección.

—… Harry… - lo llamó, vacilante.

En esos momentos Harry retrocedió un poco, temblando. El ver a Dumbledore al borde de la muerte había sido muy diferente a sólo escuchar que moriría. Se le machucó el corazón y su boca perdió el habla. No explicaba sus sentimientos, no se comprendía… ¿cómo era posible que hubiera sentido tanto odio por alguien que siempre lo había protegido, después de todo, Dumbledore estaba de su parte, y él podía comprobarlo en el lecho de muerte del anciano, ya que éste no hacía otra cosa más que clamarlo.

—No tienes por qué culparte – le susurró James, estando a su lado -, tus sentimientos, no son tuyos… a lo mejor, por eso querían que aprendieras oclumancia.

Harry asintió. No quiso saber cómo era que James sabía de su antigua repugnancia hacia Dumbledore, talvez era parte de la magia.

—… Harry-y… acér-ca-te…

Harry dejó de retroceder. Estaba a punto de ser testigo de la muerte de un ser poderoso que siempre lo había protegido, y por el cual él siempre había sentido admiración. Así que no flaqueó más, le dirigió a Lupin y a James una mirada extraña y comenzó a acercarse al Director.

—Mundugus… sigan… con el… plan… - murmuró Dumbledore.

—Estate tranquilo, Albus, seguiremos el plan; y también me encargaré de que estos niños regresen a su tiempo, como lo prometí – aseguró Fletcher, tocándole el hombro a James.

Harry llegó hasta Dumbledore, sin embargo no alcanzó a darle la mano. Dumbledore sujetó la túnica del _niño-que-vivió_, lo miró a los ojos.

Harry pestañeó. Era como si Dumbledore y Voldemort se estuvieran viendo¿era él el representante de Voldemort?

Cuando volvió a ver al Director, éste le desvió la vista, y con un susurro débil, como si fuera el último, le dijo:

—Harry Potter… La… **_La Profecía_**…

La mano de Albus dejó de sujetar a Harry. Dumbledore aspiró desesperadamente mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y se ponía toda vez más negro. Dumbledore trató de volver a respirar, pero los ojos perdieron vigor y el cuerpo se puso aguado.

¡_ZAZ_, en un dos por tres la luminosidad morada desapareció, el cuerpo de Albus dejó de parecer un árbol y de estar azul… en el sillón quedó el cuerpo pálido de un anciano sin fuerzas.

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas, con mucho dolor, con mucha culpa¡con mucha confusión, sin poder remediarlo comenzó a llorar… ¿La Profecía¿Qué había querido decir Dumbledore con eso?

Nunca lo sabría.

Un cadáver no puede hablar.

Cuando sintió que iba a explotar por dentro, Harry sintió una mano amiga en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba y se topó con los ojos húmedos de James, que parecían gritarle: "¡No estás solo!".

**F i n d e l a P r i m e r a P a r t e**

* * *

Continúa en la siguiente parte

* * *

Notas 2.- **_Primero que nada, a los fans de DUMBLEDORE les pido disculpas por haber decidido matar al pobre Director… me iba a compadecer un poco, pero la muerte de Dumbledore me facilita las cosas (no es que me caiga mal, por el contrario, es un buen personaje). Después de todo en este fic hay una lucha por alcanzar un mejor futuro, así que no se desesperen, ténganme paciencia._**

¡Vaya, tuve que cortarle por lo largo que me quedó uu, no puedo remediarlo, soy de aliento largo. Aún así espero que les haya gustado… aunque no quedó como quería creo que hubo mucha acción y pasaron muchas cosas… a lo mejor les pareció que el encuentro de los Potter estuvo algo "atolondrado", pero la verdad es que no me podía poner en un plano muy cursi por el tipo de carácter de James y Harry, por otra parte James y Lily todavía no son adultos y les falta mucho por madurar, es normal que no sepan reaccionar ante encuentros tan extraños y difíciles… aún así en un futuro habrá escenas más conmovedoras¡de eso me encargo yo, y en cuanto al romance que hay entre otros personajes, pues más adelante espero poder retomar algo, ahorita las cosas están muy subidas de tono y necesito deshacer el clímax en un final próximo¡ya falta muy poco para que _girahistoria_ se termine!

_¿Qué ocurrirá con Hogwarts¿Qué pasará con Dumbledore y qué quiso decir con la profecía¿Habrá ataque mortífago¿Cuál es el plan de los clones Weasley para ayudar a la Orden del Fénix¿Sirius-adulto matará a Peter-adulto¿Qué hará Peter-pequeño para arrepentirse¿O será que no se arrepiente¿Cuáles son los planes de Voldemort¿Qué harán Lily, James y los demás para cambiar la historia,_ hay muchas preguntas por resolver en la próxima parte del capítulo, así que no se lo pierdan.

Desgraciadamente hoy no tengo tiempo de detenerme a contestar los reviews como me gusta hacerlo, sólo hoy tengo la oportunidad de darme una vuelta por así que me decidí a subir el capítulo y luego les prometo contestar apropiadamente los reviews… aún así quiero agradecer a:

**Gala Potter**

**Isa**

**Light Angel**

**Isabella Riddle**

**Neli Black**

**Lady Kenobi**

**Amy Etchard**

**Hikari Takaishi Y**

**c-erika**

**Hermi567**

**marce**

**Andy Yogima**

**Seika**

**Tomoyo-Potter**

**NoodleTk**

**AIOV**

**LorenaPotterB**

**Amy Black**

**alex black bird**

**Padfoot girl13**

**Laura P.E.**

**ariadna Black**

**Luli-chan**

**serenity-princess**

**marina-potter**

**Jorge**

**Mirels**

**demalfoy**

**Zhit Y**

**Keikleen**

**Mawi **

**Bell Potter **

Todos ellos me han animado mucho con sus comentarios… les prometo contestarlos pronto, y a los que les prometí leer sus fics, ya lo estoy haciendo y espero dejarles un review pronto, si todo sale bien.

Por ahora me despido de todos los lectores¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, gracias a mis amigos, parientes y conocidos que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Hasta pronto.

_CieloCriss_

_Terminado el: 14 de mayo de 2005_


End file.
